The Rise of Usui's Ghost
by SilentAssassin11
Summary: It's been several months since Impact Blue officially disbanded. Project D has been taking the Kanto area by storm, but after a race in which Keisuke's FD was damaged, they were forced to delay their schedule until the repairs are made. All the while, a mysterious silver car has been making runs across Usui Pass in the dead of night. Just who is this mysterious racer?
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 1

* * *

_Usui Pass, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

_2:54AM_

The sound of tires screeching reverberated across the dark and lonely valley, with the audible roar of a high pitched engine echoing across the mountain pass.

From her view in the passenger seat, Reina looked on as her older brother downshifted to prepare for the upcoming corner. With a very smooth jolt, she felt the car turn and watched as the car's front bumper inched ever closer to the guardrail, missing it by mere centimeters while the rear end slid through the curve with very practiced ease.

'_A beautiful drift,' _she thought. The moment he exited the corner, Reina realized that they had finally reached the part she dreaded the most. To many it was a nightmare to tackle the corner at such a high speed. She held on to her seat for dear life as she felt the car shift into 5th gear, accelerating with remarkably fast pace through the familiar narrow 'S' turn that always came before C=121.

Just as the curve seemed to end, the engine's roar seemed to grow louder as it downshifted once again in preparation for the wide corner. She continued to watch, her heartbeat continuing to race as the 16-valve motor sang along 4th gear after the downshift as her brother entered the corner at nearly 100km/h, following a feint from the inside lane. With extraordinary control, her eyes remained on him as he demonstrated an almost professional execution of his heel-and-toe technique that sent the car into a four wheel drift.

Reina felt incredibly scared she the car drifted through the entire corner flawlessly, noticing how her brother continued to floor the accelerator, pinning the throttle and the almost subtle and delicate control on the steering wheel as he cleared C=121.

'_It's incredible, the light body coupled with the astounding work he did on the suspension makes it feel as if it's turned into a completely different car! It runs smoothly, and the audible hiss provided by the turbo makes it sound so aggressive! You outdid yourself Onii-chan!'_

As soon as they cleared the corner, she remained amazed at how much her brother had borrowed from Kakeru's time when they raced back in New Zealand; the wonderful balance exhibited by the car became very apparent as he steered slightly to the left to counter the upcoming right hairpin turn through the use of an inertia drift as she was thrown to the left, held down by the G-force. This she knew for a fact to be a lesson that he had learned from him. A small pained smile showed up across her lips as the car shot through the dark touge; the squealing of tires and ever present scream by the engine, were the only indication that there was still life in the otherwise desolate mountain pass.

* * *

11:16AM

It was finally Saturday, and Sayuki had to admit that she was really looking forward to having the weekend to herself after working an almost obscene amount of hours in the local car magazine company as the chief editor.

Like a cat performing its ritual stretching, she began to pop her joints and sighed in contentment as she thought of what she would do to occupy her weekend.

It had been ten months since Impact Blue had formally disbanded for a year, and although she missed driving through Usui with Mako, she received either a call or a letter almost every two weeks as Mako told her of the racing scene in Tokyo. At times the driver of the blue Sileighty had conceded that many racers in Tokyo often chose to race on the Wangan rather than the challenging twists and turns of a touge and that she often missed that. Nonetheless, she had encountered an incredible driver who was regarded as the best on both the Wangan and the nearby mountains. It was rumored to be a very young man driving a white FD, but that he had disappeared before she could formally challenge him.

As soon as she was about to step into the bathroom, her cell phone began to ring.

'_Jeez, who would call me this early in the morning?' _ She thought.

Pursing her lips, she walked over to her night stand and saw Shingo's caller ID on the screen.

'_Figures.'_

"Moshi-moshi, what do you need Shingo?"

"Ah Sayuki-chan, I was calling to ask you about a shop run by the name Matsumoto? I heard that there was this pretty young guy who worked at the shop in the area you live in? Apparently I'm hearing nothing but praises from Nakazato after he had his Three-Two tuned by him. I know that you featured it in one of your articles, and I was hoping you could point me in that direction."

"Hm, you must be talking about Matsumoto Speed, the owner of the shop is actually Project D's chief mechanic. Anyway, the shop is pretty much around the center of town here in Matsuida. You're from around here, so I doubt you'll get lost."

"Right, either way I want you to come with me. I won't take no for an answer. I know for a fact that you've been working like crazy and don't deny it, so I'll wait until you take your shower. Lunch is on me; and by the way, I'm parked outside."

Sayuki's eyes widened, "What? What the hell makes you think that you could just show up here uninvited Shingo?! Have you no sense of propriety?!"

She rushed towards her drawn curtain and threw them aside. And sure enough, a bright red EG6 was parked beside the curb right in front of her house. Shingo provided her with a small wave and a cheeky smile.

"Good morning Sayuki-chan! Take your time I have all day."

The buxom brunette hung up and clenched her phone with a shaking fist as she threw open the sliding door, "You'd better be ready to pay for a very expensive lunch Singo-baka!"

Shingo laughed awkwardly as he began to notice that several of Sayuki's neighbors had watched her entire tirade; several people outside whispered amongst themselves of the loud and boisterous woman that stood in the balcony yelling at him at the top of her lungs.

Apparently, Sayuki was not as ignorant as Shingo had been lead to believe as she quickly took note of this fact and quickly apologized with a great blush of embarrassment on her face before retreating back to her room; closing the sliding door with a resounding slam.

'_Lively as always Sayuki-chan.' _Shingo thought to himself.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Sayuki took less than thirty minutes to take a shower and get dressed before she emerged from her house to see her childhood friend leaning on his EG with his arms crossed, paitently waiting for her with a slight smile on his face.

"You'd better have a good reason for ruining my Saturday Shingo, and I know for a fact that you don't need me to go to Matsumoto Speed, so what's really on your mind?"

"Don't be so cold Sayuki-chan, I actually wanted to see you, and besides it's been ages since we last got to hang out like this. What I wanted to ask you can wait until we reach the restaurant. In the meantime, hop in."

Sayuki rolled her eyes, "Tch, whatever. You said you're paying right? Then how about you take me to this new restaurant that sells the town's greatest sushi?"

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal. Point me in the right direction."

Sayuki allowed herself a small smile and chuckled as the two friends drove off for lunch.

"Wow, this sushi is actually amazing! The wasabi adds a nice touch of spiciness as well." Singo declared.

"Told you," Sayuki said before taking a drink from her green tea.

"Anyway, what's this all about? Why did you randomly show up at my house without even calling ahead?"

Shingo stopped chewing for a moment as he heard her ask her question, and gagged as the unfinished sushi roll went down his through painfully. He quickly drank from his own tea and sighed in relief, looking up to see Sayuki struggling to contain her amusement.

"Alright, all jokes aside Sayuki-chan, I've been hearing some rumors lately about a silver car doing runs at Usui late at night almost every day. From what my teammates told me, it's insanely fast, and yet no one has been able to identify the car to me. I'm curious to know who this driver is, because no one has managed to even catch the car once they get past C=121. You'd be surprised to know that some even believe it to be a ghost."

"What? That's insane! The only person who has ever managed to lose a car when racing after that corner was Mako!" Sayuki declared in utter shock.

He nodded, "I know, and from what I've been told, that car is either packing an incredible amount of horsepower under the hood, or it is an incredible cornering machine. One of my teammates told me that it was a two-door hatchback. Other than that I don't know much else."

Sayuki leaned back on her chair, frowning at the news that had she had just received. No one had ever managed to successfully claim to be the faster car at Usui except her and Mako. And now it seemed as if someone decided to take advantage of the fact that Impact Blue had disbanded and usurp their position. It almost seemed cowardly.

"Do you know when this car does its runs Shingo? I want to see it in action, and I want to know who this driver is!"

"Yeah, Nakazato and a few other members of the Night Kids decided that today would be a good change of pace to race around Usui, we're meeting up around 11 and stick around until 3 at the very least. Do you want to come along and see if this car shows up?"

Sayuki nodded, "Yes, I'll go. In the meantime, let's get your EG to the shop. Matsumoto may be in today since Project D isn't racing for at least another two months due to the damage that Keiskue Takahashi's FD suffered on the front left suspension."

"Ah I heard about that. I'm surprised that he managed to win the race in a borrowed car as well."

"Mhm."

"Here's your bill sir." A young and pretty waitress handed him the receipt.

"Thank y-" Shingo froze as he looked at the total amount due.

'_15,000 yen for a full course of sushi?! What the hell are these things made of?!'_

* * *

"Now just pull in here."

Just as Sayuki had indicated, Matsumoto Speed was only a few kilometers away from the center of town, and Shingo was utterly surprised by how large the Tuner Shop was.

There were at least a total of five lifts all with cars currently being serviced on, and the most striking car there was the bright yellow FD which they all knew belonged to Keisuke Takahashi.

Rows of varieties of different makes of cars were all parked neatly next to each other and one could easily tell that they were tuned to be at their optimum level.

'_It's like candy land for any car enthusiast…' _ Shingo thought dreamily.

He parked his EG next to a striking white FD which he had never seen before, but quickly noted that it actually had Tokyo plates.

'_Wow, this place has got customers coming from pretty far just to get their car tuned.' _

A young man approached them and bowed formally, "Welcome to Matsumoto Speed, my name is Ichinose Akio, how may I assist you today?"

"Actually Ichinose-san, I was wondering if you could identify the young man who has been rumored to have an incredible touch in regards to tuning engines. Do you happen to know who he is?" Shingo asked.

"Ah, that means you must be here for the new kid, Kurokawa-san. Hold on a moment, I'll go get him."

The pair watched as Ichinose approached a pair of legs that were stuck under Keisuke's FD. Sayuki took notice of the fact that Matsumoto was nowhere to be seen and the young man who Ichinose was speaking to was also the only person working strictly on the RX-7.

"Oi Shingo, have you noticed how he's the only person working on Takahashi's FD?"

"Hm?"

"Why a kid as young as him would be working on the car of one of Project D's aces _alone_ seems a bit out of place? Matsumoto is the team's chief mechanic and he works on both cars by himself and a select few within his circle. And yet he leaves him to work on the car by himself with what seems the upmost trust. He must have a very high opinion of him to just let someone as young as him work on the car by himself."

Shingo mulled over this full analysis his friend just made and readily agreed with the points she just presented.

Sayuki and Shingo were still curious about the whole situation as the young man approached the two along with Ichinose and bowed formally as well.

The two eyed him with interest as they noticed that his features were quite defined and handsome. With his dark, medium-length brown hair slightly parting to the right with his bangs swept, and resting just above his right eye that cast a slight shadow over the warm and inviting brown eyes. It was clear to Sayuki that he must have been at least of European descent.

"Hello, I am Kurokawa Yuzuru. How may I be of assistance?"

"Ah, so you're the one that Nakazato wouldn't shut up about. You're pretty young to be working here kid, how old are you?"

"19." He replied.

'_Wow! He's cute! And he knows his way around cars!'_

"I see, either way Kurokawa-san, my name is Shoji Shingo, while this one next to me is my childhood friend, Sayuki." The blonde haired man said offhandedly. He offered him his hand and the younger man shook it with a broad smile.

"Pleased to mean you Shoji-san, Sayuki-san. So what can I help you with?"

"Well there isn't much really, but I was hoping you could take a look at my EG. I feel as if the VTEC is engaging and yet I lose power, and it's starting to bother me when I'm running the downhill on Myogi."

Yuzuru nodded, and placed his cap on his head, "I assume your EG is the one parked next to my FD?"

Ichinose retreated back to the shop as Shingo led them back to his Honda.

"Wait so you're the owner of that white FD? Why does it have Tokyo plates?"

The brown haired mechanic chuckled, "Well that's cause I just recently moved from Tokyo after graduating high school. It was time for a change and I was getting sick of the city so I decided to come back to Gunma, since it's where I'm from."

Sayuki eyed him curiously, "You're a Gunma native? How come you seem s-so,"

Yuzuru shook his head, a slight smile across his lips. "You can say it, it's not going to offend me Sayuki-san; other than my name, I don't really have any other distinct Japanese features."

"If you'd like I'll explain later, just let me check up on your car."

Shingo agreed, and popped the hood to reveal a heavily modified B16A1 as the car's platform.

Yuzuru instantly went to work, assessing each and every crucial detail the engine had to offer.

'_Let's see, he's running an NA platform with modified headers, exhaust, air filter kit and individual throttle bodies. Alright, now if memory serves me, the VTEC normally engages around 5500-5700RPM on a stock engine but it's got a modified intake and exhaust. But if he's running a set of high performance aftermarket cams it would be in a range of at least 6300-6500RPM.'_

He looked over to Shingo before eyeing the engine once again. "Have you by any chance replaced the original cams on this engine Shoji-san?"

"Yes, I bought a set of racing cams from Mugen about a month ago and had them installed since the original ones that came with the engine were beginning to wear out very fast."

Yuzuru shook his head, "Did you take the car on a dyno run after you did this? I can tell that you're a person who takes care of this car as if their life depended on it."

"No, unfortunately at the time I wasn't able to because of the fact that I needed the car to drive to a few races I wanted to watch and it wasn't until the last few weeks that I noticed the dip in power."

"I understand, but Shoji-san, this problem you have is very minor, all I would have to do is take it to the dyno and run a couple of tests to set up the new RPM range in which the VTEC will engage. Is there anything else you want me to take a look at? The chassis or suspension perhaps?"

"Well I did want to adjust the gear ratio of the car as well to improve acceleration and add more torque."

"You seem to do a lot of grip runs don't you Shoji-san? In that case, I have the ideal set up for your car. But first things first, let's get it to the dyno."

Sayuki continued to watch Yuzuru with great interest. It was clear to her that the young man was utterly passionate about cars and how they work, but she had never seen someone so enthusiastic about testing different set ups on the car other than her best friend Mako. The driver of their blue Sileighty was often adventurous in regards to testing each and every possibility with their car until she found a way to improve her style, to ensure that it only made them even faster at Usui.

She missed her friend dearly, but found comfort in the fact that Mako had promised her that she would return after a year in Tokyo. But at the same time she hoped that her friend would come back with a desire to return to racing at Usui, and maybe even would travel to other places in order to improve their skills. After all, they simply couldn't let their title as Usui's fastest be taken by some no-name racer who showed up out of nowhere.

* * *

Within a matter of two hours, Yuzuru managed to complete the full tests of the dyno run and set up the new VTEC engagement along with the fine tunings of the gear ratio right before the clock struck 3 in the afternoon. It was almost a record time, and both Shingo and Sayuki were floored by how efficient he was.

Yuzuru stopped for a moment to look at his watch. _'She gets out at 4:30 today, looks like I've only got about an hour and a half until I've got to pick her up. Better wrap this up soon then.'_

"Very well Shoji-san, now all that's left is to take the car on a test run and see how it performs on the road."

The group of three piled into the EG with Shingo in the driver's seat and headed for Usui Pass.

"Sayuki, are you sure that there aren't that many cars driving around Usui this early in the afternoon?"

"Oi who do you think you're asking here? You do realize that I would normally spend almost every night here back in the day Shingo!"

The mechanic chuckled at the pair's banter, "If you don't mind me asking Sayuki-san, but what do you mean that you used spend nights around Usui?"

The brunette's face lit up the moment the question left her lips and she eagerly moved up from her place in the back seat to talk to him.

"Well Yuzuru-kun, I used to be part of a team with a very good friend of mine who is among the best drivers I've ever known. No one has even managed to beat her here at Usui except for one person. Either way, I was her co-pilot and navigator. We called ourselves Impact Blue, and drive a blue Sileighty; hence the name. We were the fastest in Usui and I'd be willing to wager that we still are!"

'_Bloody hell, she's a prideful one ain't she… And a Sileighty as well; must be a coincidence.' _

"And who was your driver Sayuki-san?"

"Well that would be Sato Mako. She's been racing in Tokyo for the last 10 months."

"I see."

'_So that woman in the blue Sileighty that was attracting attention back in Tokyo was her. What a small world this is.'_

"Still," Shingo interrupted. "When all that's been said and done, you were still beaten by Akina's Eight-Six, isn't that right Sayuki?"

'_Akina's Eight-Six? Looks like I've got a lot of information to dig up before I start racing around here. I need to get even better and better until I find –'_

Yuzuru was quickly brought out of his thoughts as he felt the car accelerate almost instantly as Shingo tackled the first corner. He eyed the tachometer and listened in to the sound of the roaring B16 and grinned as soon as it passed 6400RPM, hearing the VTEC kick in and its response was almost immediate. There was absolutely no power loss, and he shuddered at the sound of a mechanically tuned engine. Very few cars ever managed to produce such a lovely sound, and he had to admit that among those power plants, 4AGEs, SR20DETs, and 13Bs were among the best. His new project although it had a turbo charged engine, was symphonic to his ears due to the sound the blow off valve made on downshifts in particular.

He looked over and was pleased to see the broad smile Shingo had across his lips. No doubt, he was pleased with his work. Nevertheless, he did feel a bit dismayed by the fact that the EG was a front wheel drive car. At almost every corner Shingo took that was very tight, he implemented the E-brake in order to avoid the car's very visible understeer.

'_Apparently he still needs to master the true essence of taking a corner with as much speed as possible. It would be much better if he used the throttle to steer. That way it would counteract the understeer with oversteer. Coming off the throttle would shift the weight of the car from the back to the front to increase the grip. If only he did this himself, he would realize just how effective the gear ratio set up along with the VTEC would be. It's a deadly combination.' _

Yuzuru suppressed a frown, as they reached the part of the road which expanded to include two rest areas on either side.

"Shoji-san, would you mind if I drive on the way back? I want to test something out with your car and see how it responds."

Sayuki and Shingo glanced over to Yuzuru, traces of surprise evident on their faces. Shingo himself was a bit unwilling to let someone he just met drive his precious EG, but if he could tune his car to such a point of perfection, he found no reason to not allow him this small favor.

"Uh sure, just let me pull in to the rest area and we can swap places."

Both Sayuki and Shingo watched Yuzuru intently, as he floored the accelerator with little to no hesitation. The EG's fierce growl continued upon shifting into fourth gear as the first corner lay only a few hundred meters before them.

"Oi, shouldn't you start breaking?" Shingo asked cautiously.

"Brake! Brake!"

Yuzuru had to restrain a laugh from his position in the driver's seat as he kicked the clutch, downshifting with the flawless execution of heel-and-toe and felt the car jolt suddenly and easily steered through the oncoming turn, only guiding the car through very subtle steering maneuvers and frequent use of the throttle.

"Oh my god!" Shingo yelled at the top of his lungs.

'_And we're not even drifting… If we were in my car this guy would have already passed out._' He thought gleefully.

Throughout the entire ride through Usui Pass, Sayuki did not even flinch once, and settled for watching and analyzing his driving style.

'_Double clutching, heel-and-toe, throttle control; this guy's pulling out all the stops! Just who is he? Only 19 years old and he's already driving like a pro around Usui. It's like he knows what to expect every time he takes a corner at full speed. He knows how to counteract the car's massive understeer and adds the perfect amount of grip necessary to the front tires without losing any traction. Just who is this guy?'_

The pace at which Yuzuru continued to race through the mountain pass was simply an amazing sight to behold, and Sayuki could tell that the young man looked completely relaxed, his eyes darting back and forth at the road before him.

Shingo however, continued to scream on his own, unable to believe that his car was so fast in the hands of person who just worked on it. As if his pride and ego had not taken a greater blow than the day he had lost against Akina's Eight-Six, another driver had just proven to be as insane as Fujiwara. No one could take corners at such a high speed without any regard for their own well-being.

'_This kid's lost it!'_

* * *

After completing the full test run at Usui, Yuzuru smiled once again, congratulating himself on a job well done.

He navigated the red Honda back into the parking lot of Matsumoto Speed and parked the car in the nearest spot he could find. Climing out of the driver's seat, he moved it forward to and held out a hand to let Sayuki out of the car.

Shingo however, took his sweet time getting out of the car as he was still shaking from the ride he just had.

Yuzuru glanced at him worriedly as Sayuki began to laugh, clutching her sides after seeing the look of horror still frozen on her childhood friend's face.

"Hey are you alright? Want me to get you some water or something?"

The blonde haired man stared at him blankly for a moment, as he still hadn't registered what the mechanic had just said. Thus he only nodded dumbly, leaning heavily on his car for support.

"Ah Kurokawa-kun there you are, I received word from Ichinose that you had stepped out to help out a customer. Have you managed to order the parts for the yellow FD?" Yuzuru turned to acknowledge the owner of the voice.

"Hai Tencho, I've managed to order all the parts as you specified, and the new body kit should be arriving with the next week or two. If you'd like me to I could repair the front left suspension fully, but I decided to wait on your judgment in case there was something you'd like me to do."

Matsumoto looked over to see Sayuki and Shingo both standing by the EG, "Oh, so it was you that came over to my shop Shoji. It seems I'm earning a reputation here along with young Kurokawa-kun here."

Yuzuru chuckled and scratched the back of his head humbly, "I just do what I normally do Tencho."

The shop owner smiled, "I know, and thanks for leaving the car as is. It's better to have all the parts here before I ask Rysouke what it is he wants me to do before starting work."

"By the way Matsumoto-san could you perhaps tell me when Project D's next race is? I want to cheer them on," asked Sayuki.

The chief mechanic stroked his clean shaven face for a moment, trying to calculate the time range in which the FD would most likely be racing at its full potential.

"Realistically, I would say about 2 months, but if we work endlessly, it should be ready at about a month and a half. We still need to repair the suspension, readjust it, install the new body kit, paint it, and finally tune the car." He replied.

"I know this may be sudden, but can someone tell me what is Project D?" Yuzuru inquired.

Three heads simultaneously turned to stare at the young mechanic incredulously. Both Sayuki and Shingo just remained silent. Unable to believe that a person with some of the most amazing driving skills they had seen could remain so ignorant to the racing scene in both Gunma and across Japan.

Meanwhile, Matsumoto shook his head in mild amusement once he realized that his best mechanic was just so oblivious sometimes.

"Project D is the racing team headed by Ryosuke Takahashi with two drivers known as their 'aces' Kurokawa-kun. In fact, Ryosuke is a personal friend of mine, and as a result I am the chief mechanic of the team. Anyway, in the team there is one downhill specialist and one uphill specialist. The downhill driver is Takumi Fujiwara, and he drives Akina's Eight-Six while the uphill driver is Ryosuke's younger brother Keisuke, and he drives that yellow FD you've been working on."

"Sumimasen, you see I just moved back to Gunma a few months ago."

"That's right! You said you would answer my questions Yuzuru-kun, so tell me why is it that you don't seem to know much about the things that are going on around you with the incredible driving skills you have?" Sayuki still remembered his promise to tell them about himself, so she took the chance as soon as she saw it.

Before Yuzuru could answer, a cell phone began to ring and he quickly answered it.

"Moshi-mosh-"

"What the hell onii-chan! You said you would be here on time today!"

Everyone stared blankly as they heard a loud voice on the other side of the phone.

"I am so sorry! Please wait for me I'll be right there in less than ten minutes I swear and then I'll take you wherever you want!"

"Is that a promise?" The voice on the other side of the phone asked.

"I promise, wherever you want."

"Alright then, I'll hold you to that."

With that he shut his phone with an audible snap and took off in the direction of his FD.

Matsumoto began to laugh as Sayuki and Shingo stood confused as to what had transpired.

"That Kurokawa-kun, it amazes me that he still manages to go through this back breaking work and still have time to care for his younger sister."

"What does he have an imouto complex?" Shingo remarked.

"Far from it actually, it just so happens that they live alone together and he is responsible for her care. Today happens to be her birthday actually, so he was in much higher spirits."

Sayuki smiled as the three watched the white FD pull out from its parking space. The hum from the rotary powered Mazda sat idle for only a few moments as the car quickly made a left turn. The high pitched shriek from the car as it shifted into 3rd gear followed by the audible whistle of the twin turbo charged car assaulted their ears; revealing a wonderfully tuned car.

* * *

Reina waited patiently by the curb in front of the main entrance to Matsuida Gakuen and glanced at her watch after saying goodbye to a few of her friends.

True to his words, she heard the familiar sound of her older brother's FD and smiled as it appeared down the street. He stopped right in front of her and gave her a wave along with one of his dazzling smiles.

'_Looks like he brought Kakeru-nii's FD instead of his own car.'_

Opening the door, she climbed into the car as he presented her a birthday card.

"Happy birthday Reina-chan. I'm sorry for being late, but as I promised I'll take you anywhere you'd like me to."

Reina chuckled, "It's alright onii-chan. Why don't we go home and take a shower before we actually go out? Besides, you stink of sweat."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You only turn 16 once Reina-chan."

"I'm sure. After that we can come up with something to do for my birthday, just us two."

Yuzuru smiled brightly at her, "Alright then, it's your choice after all."

* * *

A/N:

Well, this is officially my first published fan fiction on the website. (I've written several, just haven't gotten to publish them as they are a work in progress!)

Please feel free to leave comments and message me if you like!

Constructive criticism is necessary, so I have absolutely no problems if you want to point out any flaws within my writing or with the way you see things.

To anyone who feels like flaming…Well you'll just be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 2

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

_6:18PM_

As Yuzuru patiently waited for his sister to get ready, his mind continued to process the new information he had learned today. It had been a grand total of 8 years since he first left Japan, and he could clearly see how much had changed in the time he was gone.

Although New Zealand had proven to be a very enlightening experience, coupled with the knowledge he developed through the racing scene, he always found himself missing his home country. It was their mother who had been adamant to move their family back to her own home country when he was only 10 years old, and their father immediately agreed; since he was eager to see what it was like to live abroad.

Overall, Yuzuru could honestly admit that he did enjoy living there for that period of time. He learned a new language and made many friends there as well. Kakeru had taught him absolutely everything he needed to know about cars, and the first ride he ever had was through the long and winding turns of the Crown Range, in the nation's South Island with him.

For a moment, his eyes drifted to the western-style fireplace which seemed entirely out of place in Japanese architecture. He stood, and walked over to the framed pictures that lined across it entirely. He scanned the row, until he stopped after reaching the sixth one. Picking it up, he could not help but smile, albeit a bit forcefully.

It was the only photograph they had as an entire family. Both of his parents were there, smiling brightly as Kakeru, Reina, and he were embracing one another when they went on their first and only family trip to Europe. He had been only 15 at the time, but the memories they made in France were amongst his most treasured.

"All done onii-chan let's go," Said Reina as she emerged from the staircase.

Yuzuru immediately set it down and turned to his sister with a bright smile, "Alright then, have you given any thought as to where you want to go?"

"_**Well, normally I would have suggested Tokyo, but it's at least a two hour drive there. I don't know what do you think brother?"**_ This time Reina spoke in English.

He chuckled, forgetting that they had made it a habit to speak English at home in order stay in practice.

"_**It's your choice Reina; if you want to go to Tokyo just say the word. It's your birthday after all." **_

She shook her head, _**"I think it would be best if we just go to Maebashi. It's only an hour away and we can go to that fancy European restaurant my friends recommended to me."**_

For some strange reason, Yuzuru had the sudden urge to pat his right back pocket and check if his wallet was there.

"_**European, right…"**_

Reina leveled a hard glare at her brother, causing him to flinch awkwardly. It surprised him to see how much she was beginning to resemble their mother. The same flowing chestnut brown hair cascading in waves coupled with her identical grey eyes would make anyone mistake her for a sister rather than a daughter.

"_**Don't tell me you're being cheap on me Yuzuru." **_ There was no doubt in his mind that there was a hidden threat laced behind the sickly sweet tone of her voice.

"_**No, I'm not. Let's get going. Which car do you want to ride in? The FD or-"**_

"Kakeru-nii's FD; it's been a while since we last used it, so let's give it a proper workout." She interrupted in Japanese.

"Tonight, your wish is my command!"

"Only tonight?" She said cheekily.

He rolled his eyes at her attempt to humor herself.

Reina took a moment and spared her brother another glance and wondered how a person like him still could not have found a girlfriend. Her friends had more than often asked her if he was single and her answer had always been this: _"You'd lose to his car." _

_'Although there have only been two exceptions up until now,' _she thought to herself.

Nevertheless, whether her brother was handsome or not was absolutely no question. Girls were practically throwing themselves at his feet and he didn't even bat an eye lid. He had always been popular in high school, in both Queenstown and his transfer to Tokyo. She now understood that his obsession with cars were primarily the reason why he had very few friends, let alone the time for a relationship.

"You look good in that shirt onii-chan. It's been a while since the last time I saw you wearing it."

Yuzuru shrugged, as if to emphasize that it wasn't special.

"It's just an old rugby kit from the last world cup."

Reina smiled, "I know," She eyed the black long sleeve shirt with its simple white collar and the crest of the New Zealand national team over the left breast. "But it fits your athletic frame pretty well; very similar to Kakeru-nii."

"He gave it to me after all. But anyway, let's go otherwise it's going to get late before we even manage to leave the house."

"_**Ho, so you're in a rush are you?"**_

"_**Oh for god's sake Reina!"**_

She laughed heartily, _**"Just teasing, can't take a bloody joke now can you?"**_

'_No, it's just that you know exactly how to push my buttons sometimes. But then again, you've always been that annoying and yet dependent younger sister I can always rely on.' _ He thought amusedly.

* * *

_Maebashi, Gunma Prefecture_

Despite the fact that a normal drive to Maebashi from Matsuida would normally tend to last at least a full hour, her brother's insane driving pretty much put them in the city by the time the clock struck 7. Needless to say, the car pretty much received its much anticipated 'workout'.

For almost the entire drive there, Reina couldn't help but wonder why it was that almost no police cars were chasing them for breaking the 100km/h speed limit by at least 100 more. Then again, she couldn't really complain. It only gave them more time to spend in the city.

As Reina directed Yuzuru to the street that the restaurant was on, he pulled into the parking lot and was surprised to see a Panda AE86 Trueno driving by. Other than the modified carbon fiber hood and headlights, it would have looked completely stock save for the fog lights.

'_Fujiwara Tofu Shop?' _ Although he tried to get a better look at the driver, the car passed by and made a left turn at the intersection.

"You don't see that every day."

"Hm?" Reina asked as she folded the map.

"An Eight-Six; but it sounded different. Very high RPM range for a normal 4A-GE. Almost sounded like a race engine. Either way, it's got a wonderful sound; tuned very well too." '

'And for some odd reason it sounds very familiar,' he added as an afterthought.

The younger Kurokawa shook her head and let out an un-ladylike snort, "I don't know why I asked. Let's just get in the restaurant already. I'm really hungry."

Yuzuru rolled his eyes, "I'm starting to think I spoil you too much."

His sister grinned at the comment, "That may be onii-chan, but I love you for it."

The two siblings began to laugh at each other as they walked into the Italian restaurant.

* * *

After a hearty dinner of spaghetti with tuna and basil that proved to live up to his expectations and fresh hakuto jelly for dessert, he yawned as they took a light stroll through Maebashi Park.

The sun had already set by the time they had walked out of the restaurant, but as the warm summer breeze picked up, he couldn't help but admire the sakura trees in full bloom. It was rare to see them in May, and quite a sight to behold.

"Hey Reina, how would you like to drive on the way home?"

She froze in mid-step as soon as the words left her brother's lips. She had only driven the car a handful of times, and it was quite rare for him to ask her as well. Although she had learned how to drive by the age of 14 due to his teachings, she always felt a bit uneasy behind the wheel of the FD.

Maybe it was because it had once belonged to Kakeru, or even because it was heavily modified, but the car itself represented a great deal to the both of them. For this reason, she felt a bit apprehensive in regards to driving it. Kakeru had given him the car prior to leaving New Zealand and it held so many memories for the both of them.

Reina looked up to him, trying to discern if he was merely joking, or in fact serious. His expression however, remained entirely neutral; devoid of any mirth, only sincerity.

"Are you sure you want me to drive?"

"Absolutely," He replied.

Reina sighed, somewhat anxious and excited at the same time. She felt Yuzuru grab her hand and placed the keys in it, as if entrusting her with something valuable. To which for them, it really was.

"Ok then. Feel free to give me any advice on the way there onii-chan."

Yuzuru cocked his head to the side in confusion, "I seriously doubt that I would need to tell you how to drive the car Reina-chan. You've been driving for years; don't you have any confidence in yourself?"

"Of course I do," she pouted. "Just that it's pretty rare for you to ask me to drive it is all."

"Well get used to it," He snorted. "From now on I'm going to start making you drive anytime I can. It may not be legal in this country, but then again most of the things I do in regards to driving a car isn't strictly legal too."

"Jeez fine, but after this you better teach me how to drift properly."

The young mechanic narrowed his eyes at his sister, genuinely surprised by her last comment. Of course she knew many things about cars that a girl her age generally would not even know about, but it was only natural given that she grew up around car crazed fanatics like he and Kakeru. This however, was an entirely new development, but certainly not something he would mind doing.

"I can't promise to take you somewhere to learn today, but I will look for open roads in order for you to practice on. Is that a deal?"

"Deal," Reina replied.

* * *

While the drive back home did take much longer because Reina drove at the appropriate speed limit, he noted her to have a very light touch when it came to shifting. The smooth purr of the rotary engine as it moved up to 5th gear remained almost undisturbed after she released the clutch and lightly tapped the accelerator.

'_That's good, but she's going to need to learn a variety of tricks and quirks before she manages to put the car into a drift without using the e-brake.'_

He glanced down to his watch, realizing it was already a quarter past 11. _'I feel like taking a spin around Usui tonight. Maybe I'll take the other car. I've finally set it up to the way I want it, so today I'm going to see if I can race flat out with no holds barred.'_

As Reina expertly guided them back to their home, slowing down after exiting the Joshin-etsu expressway at a much slower speed, he noticed several heavily modified cars parked at a nearby diner as they drove on. Among them were the EG-6 he already knew to belong to Shingo, and a sleek black R32 GT-R owned by Takeshi Nakazato, two cars he knew very well both mechanically and performance-wise. He made a mental note thank Nakazato for recommending him to Shingo.

Yuzuru sighed, noting that their two-story house finally appeared after short drive down the residential area they lived in. Practically every time he drove to the house he could only stare at it in distaste. While the surrounding area they lived in consisted of quaint and modest two story homes, their own was built in in a more contemporary style that implemented influences of modern Japanese styles and American West coast architecture. The land, in which their house stood in, covered a space which was much larger than the average ones around them.

It was excessive, and he knew it was entirely out of place in such a humble neighborhood. He had expressed his discontent to his parents over the phone about such an imposing house, but they had both waved him off. But then again, he couldn't really complain with the large garage and workspace it provided him to store all of his tools and equipment. Reina herself often thought the house was too big for just the two of them, but it did not mean they weren't thankful for it.

The door to the garage opened, as Reina eased the car in and parked it next to the other occupant, bathing the rest of the garage in a bright white light due to the FD's prominent pop-up headlights only for a moment before they retreated. She cut the engine and both exited the vehicle.

Reina yawned loudly, tossing him the keys in one fluid motion as they walked into the house.

"Hey Reina, are you sure that you don't want a gift for you birthday? I feel really bad for not getting you anything special." He asked.

Reina turned to him, waving her index finger whilst smiling at him, "I already told you no onii-chan. There isn't anything that I really want or need, and in all honesty just being able to spend time with you is enough. You've taken care of me for years since we were little. Our parents have never really been around and I've always looked up to you because of everything you've done for me. For that I will always be thankful."

Yuzuru didn't know how to respond to that, choosing to remain silent. But the crooked grin plastered on his face told her all she needed to know.

"Thanks for that, it really means a lot to me, to hear that coming from you."

The younger Kurokawa sibling chuckled at him, but yawned right afterwards, "You're very welcome, and it's time for me to go to bed. There's some homework I want to get done early tomorrow to I can have the rest of the day off. Are you coming in?"

Yuzuru shook his head, "No, I think I want to take a spin around Usui before I turn in for the night. I'll be back in less than two hours. That's a promise."

"That's fine, have fun, and goodnight."

"Goodnight Reina-chan."

With that, his sister retired for the night, and he turned around to rest his eyes on the second car in the garage, which lay under a black cover.

'_Tonight's going to be a very fun night.'_ He thought excitedly.

* * *

_Usui Pass_

_12:21 AM_

Sayuki leaned on the front fender of Shingo's EG, her eyes scanning the several cars racing past the rest area she stood in, shaking her head ever so often when some of the drivers belonging to the Night Kids continually made amateur attempts to get through the winding left turn that led into a hard right hairpin.

She sighed, observing the well-known Skyline driven by the leader of the Night Kids pull into the parking lot. The mighty undertone made by its straight-six engine could still be heard as it sat idle before promptly being cut.

There was a sense of frustration coming off of Takeshi as he addressed his other teammates. She could only guess that he had come to Usui after hearing the reports of the silver car that had yet to show up. It was the same reason she had come after all, she really held no interest in watching the Night Kids trying to take on the mountain pass.

It was the same deal with the Akina Speed Stars; most of their drivers did not have much experience when it came to racing either uphill or downhill. There were some that did have some skill such as Iketani, but even he was still very far from the likes of Akina's Eight-Six.

Among those who displayed a very good amount of skill were both Takeshi and Shingo, but then again it was expected, since they were the team's No.1 and No.2 driver respectively.

She had to wonder if the two were actually friends. More often than not she would typically encounter them together, sharing techniques or giving each other pointers on a course. Whether it was the camaraderie they shared because they drove for the same team, or they in fact respected each other's skill she did not know. But it was pretty amusing to watch the two of them interact with one another in front of their teammates.

"I know they're not much to look at Sayuki-chan, but I'd like to think that some of our drivers can grow if they give it their all," Shingo said as he approached her.

"I can see that, and I think it's also good for them to race in different passes as well. Racers must learn that they can't grow accustomed to only one touge, otherwise they wouldn't grow and learn to adapt to different situations. After all, one mistake can cost you everything when racing on a pass."

"That's very true," Both turned to see Takeshi now among them.

Shingo narrowed his eyes at him in slight apprehension, quickly scanning the area around to see if any others of their team members were to look at them strangely, "Tch, don't come so close to me otherwise people will start to think we're friends!"

"I could say the same exact thing about you bastard!"

'_Only seconds together and they're already arguing, what a bunch of idiots. Why am I even hanging out with the likes of the Night Kids?'_

"Would you two do me a favor and shut up!?"

The two drivers shared startled looks, completely rendered speechless, if only for a brief moment.

"So any word of that car yet? I for one would like to verify if this rumor about it clearing C=121 through a full drift is actually true," She asked.

Takeshi shook his head, "No, not yet. I've been dying to know what that car is and who drives it, but from everyone that I've asked no one's been able to give me a straight answer." The disdain was evident in his tone. Despite his reputation as a very skilled driver and analytical approach, his temper was something that always prevented him from pushing to his limits.

His races with Akina's Eight-Six, and the Emperor's Lan-Evo squad were proof of this, even if he stubbornly refused to admit it. Thus it would be safe to assume that patience was definitely not one of his greatest virtues.

"From what I managed to gather, it was a silver hatchback, two door FR. They said it had an incredibly skilled driver behind the wheel and seemed rather light." Shingo summarized.

Takeshi slipped a cigarette to his lips and lit it, offering one to Shingo who took one and mumbled his appreciation before lighting his own.

Sayuki glared at the two in distaste of what she viewed to be a nasty habit. She moved away from the car and began to walk in the direction of the nearest vending machines, which were across the parking lot.

"Where are you going?"

She waved back at the pair nonchalantly, "I'm getting some coffee! Besides, I dislike guys who tend to smoke in my presence."

Shingo shrugged while Takeshi quickly took a drag from his cigarette and stared at it; torn between one of his vices, and the thought of appealing to Sayuki. It took all of his resolve to fight his desire to inhale more from his cigarette as he let it fall to the ground before promptly putting it out with his foot.

The driver of the red EG stared at his rival curiously, and then grinned cheekily. "Oh, what's the matter Nakazato? Still got the hots for Sayuki-chan?"

"Urusai!"

Shingo broke out laughing at the expense of the Night Kids leader, whose flustered face glared back at him.

"Anyway, I'm going for another run. More of our teammates are starting to come back in, and I prefer to drive when the pass is less crowded."

Shingo exhaled the remaining smoke from his cigarette and tossed it to the floor. "I'll join you, since I'm raring to go as well."

Sayuki took a drink from her coffee, returning to find both men getting into their cars, and looked at Nakazato's R32. _'I've ridden with Shingo long enough to know his driving style, so let's see what skills the so called leader of the Night Kids has.'_

Gulping the remaining contents of her drink, she tossed it to the nearest bin and knocked on Takeshi's window. The man jumped from his seat in surprise since he had been so engrossed on his gauges to even register her.

He lowered the window and Sayuki leaned over to him; granting him a glorious view of her ample bosom. _'Wow…' _

It took all of his effort to rip his eyes off such a major distraction, eventually managing to settle them on her face before she took note of where he had been blatantly staring at for the last few seconds.

"What's the matter? Did I startle you?"

"W-well yeah, a bit actually…" _'Did I just stutter?' _

"You seemed pretty focused there, so sorry. Do you mind if I ride with you this time around?"

Although genuinely astonished by Sayuki's question, he quickly gathered his senses and nodded, "I don't mind at all, hop in."

"Thanks," Sayuki quickly went around and slid in the passenger side of the vehicle. She looked around curiously, noting that the R32 had quite a few modifications in the interior. Water and oil temperature gauges were among the most basic along with the necessary boost pressure gauge as well. A Nismo steering wheel stood in place of the original, BRIDE bucket seats and a roll cage in place to stiffen up the chassis.

'_It's simple and yet effective; a true racing machine.'_ She thought to herself.

Takeshi engaged the clutch, and the shifter clicked once it was set in first gear. Lowering the e-brake, he flashed his high beams to Shingo, a sign to go ahead of him.

The red Honda took off; its audible high pitched engine revving to over 8500RPM. Takeshi followed soon after, the GT-R's twin turbos spooling furiously, providing an incredible amount of acceleration that made Sayuki lean back into her seat; clutching the radio with one hand while the other rested on the grab handle.

'_What stability, you can really feel the ATTESA kicking in to provide traction!'_

Sayuki braced herself for the first corner as the engine screamed on the downshift. It was immediately apparent to her how Takeshi relied on the ATTESA heavily. Following the down-shift via a flawless heel-and-toe, the car began to understeer. His control on the throttle however, countered it and pulled it out of the corner easily.

Shingo maintained his car in the lead, occasionally glancing at his rear view mirror to verify if Nakazato's black GT-R was closely following him. "Let's see what your newly tuned car can do against mine."

The roaring B16 powered Civic shot down the narrow straight, closely followed its rival. Takeshi focused on his opponent, eyes searching for any kind of opening he could use to pass. He knew that his car's superior acceleration would give him the edge most of the time when he exited a corner, but the weight of his car generally held him back when he tried challenging Shingo at the corners. Usui Pass was unforgiving, and held little to no straights. He needed to think of a plan.

As if reading his mind Sayuki intervened, "Shingo makes one crucial mistake when he's driving that I failed to point out to him earlier, so here's your chance to take advantage of it."

He remained silent, eyes on the road but nodded his head, "Shingo's problem is that he tends to use the e-brake while cornering to counteract the understeer, but he doesn't realize that it would be much better to use the throttle instead. Therefore he's cutting the power and acceleration his car would be able to achieve at the entry point of the corner. So if you somehow manage to force him to block the inside, he'll lose momentum due to understeer and you can slip past with enough room."

A hard left hairpin turn was approaching, and Takeshi glared at the EG before him, studying its movements closely to see if Sayuki was right. And true to her words, the car moved to the inside, braking slightly early than he was accustomed to. It gripped the inner lane, forcefully leaving him with just enough space to squeeze in.

"Now's the chance!" Takeshi slammed on the brakes; the engine's thundering roar increasing on the downshift, and moved closer to the open space left by Shingo.

It was at this precise moment that Shingo realized his crucial mistake when he braked early. The car's understeer made it lose traction on the front, and he was forced to open up space on the inside because of how wide the car went on the turn.

"Kuso! The damn understeer got to me!" Shingo cursed as he watched the black Skyline race past on the inside; no doubt being assisted by the car's ATTESA system, tires screeching against the asphalt.

He eased off the gas in order to let the car recover some of its traction, but groaned in frustration as Nakazato built a lead on him as soon as they got past the corner.

The torque and acceleration of his own car was no match for the 4WD but he knew that if he managed to curb the problem of his understeer and take corners more smoothly, the lighter body of his car would help him out.

Sayuki smiled to herself. Shingo had done exactly as she predicted and Takeshi managed to take the lead because of his mistake. But she knew the race was far from over, as they had yet to even reach C=121, which was considered the 3/4 mark of the course before the finish line if one took the uphill route.

The race continued, the cars moving through the turns at lighting pace.

"Status report coming in, the road is clear! No cars are coming in or out other than one close by and all other members of the Night Kids are parked in the two rest areas at both ends of the course! Only Nakazato and Shoji are racing at this point!" One of the drivers spoke through the radio.

"Gotcha," Sayuki responded. "Let me know if-"

"Hold on! There's a car coming! It just blew past us on the short straight!"

Takeshi and Sayuki exchanged staggered looks, "Can you tell me what car it was? Did you see what color it was?"

"I couldn't tell it was going too fast hold on, second checkpoint is at the bridge! Come in Sakamoto; tell us what you see."

"Hai! I can hear the tires very nearby, it should be here soon! I'd suggest you guys pick up the pace because the car is gaining on you two fast. There it is! Is that? It's silver, it's a Sileighty!"

Sayuki froze as she heard this, unable to believe that the mysterious car had revealed to be a Sileighty. But the anger she felt was even greater now that she knew that this person had the audacity to drive a Sileighty and attract so much attention after Impact Blue disbanded. It couldn't be a mere coincidence.

"Tell me where it's by! I want a full report every time he passes a checkpoint, is that understood?"

"Loud and clear; unbelievable, he drifted through the s-turn!"

Both Shingo and Takeshi lowered their speed, taking the following corners with less effort in an attempt to wait up for incoming car.

"This guy's just insane! No one in their right mind would take a corner like that! One of our guys was driving back to the rest area and the Sileighty completed a four wheel drift without even crossing the center line and just blasted past him like if he was parked!"

That statement made Shingo raise his eyebrows. The only other people he had seen do that was Akina's Eight-Six during his race and Ryosuke Takahashi on another battle, but to be able to even execute that kind of maneuver without proper experience was suicide.

He continued to eye his radio on the passenger seat ever so often, listening intently as they both drove at a much slower pace.

"Alright he just shot through the last short straight! There are five corners for you guys before you reach C=121, he's only a corner behind you start speeding up!"

"Step on it Takeshi! He's here!"

The R32 responded instantly, and Takeshi took the short uphill at full blast with the EG following close behind as a third pair of white headlights finally appeared from behind.

Shingo took a look in the mirror and saw the car instantly gaining on him, and upon closer inspection he swore he could see the car's aura thickening around it. Gunning the accelerator before shifting to 3rd gear, he managed to gain a bit of a lead before realizing that he was being passed on the outside lane right before a hard left.

"Are you out of your mind? You'll end up down the valley! Brake before it's too late!" He shouted.

But to his surprise the car did break, and he assumed the driver realized his mistake. The next thing he saw however, he knew would stay embedded in his mind for the rest of his days.

The Sileighty's loud and high pitched roar increased on the downshift, a discernible hiss escaping from its blow off valve as the car completed a beautiful drift on the outside lane; successfully blocking him from trying to retake his position due the understeer acting up again.

Shingo continued to stare at the vehicle in front of him wearily and quite shaken from what he had just witnessed.

Sayuki spared one of the side mirrors a glace, "He just passed Shingo, and he's gaining on us."

"What the hell?"

"C=121 is coming up next, be very careful cause this guy apparently knows what he's doing."

"Got it," Takeshi shifted into 4th gear, speeding up in preparation for the long and winding turn.

The Sileighty continued to press on, only two meters apart from the Skyline's rear bumper. All three cars blasted through the short banking right that led into the infamous corner, and Nakazato remained on the outisde lane, readying himself for the next corner when he spotted the Sileighty's nose squeezing in on the inside lane.

"Ugh!"

His co-pilot remained silent, and focused on the attacking car as it challenged right before the corner. She knew that the GT-R's heavy body would be its downfall, and even all the acceleration would not make up for the much lighter body of the Sileighty. This driver knew what he was doing; he was forcing Takeshi to leave room in the inside because of the induced understeer of his car. Although the ATTESA would help in keeping it stable, one wrong move, one slight ease on the throttle would make him lose control, and the other driver quickly seized the chance.

Sayuki watched the Sileighty squeeze by, the car jolting on the following downshift as all the weight shifted to the front, the rear losing traction, guiding the car into a perfect drift.

But what she saw next completely floored her, as the Sileighty continued to drift through C=121 with practiced ease. All four tires screaming abuse, sparse clouds of smoke billowing from the rear tires.

'_Only Mako has managed to do this! Just how good is this guy? And who the hell is he?'_

She took a moment to admire the sleek body work of the car; from the ducktail spoiler which was similar to Mako's, to the flared side skirts, and the glowing brakes that shone through its black wheels; the front bumper, only mere centimeters from the guardrail along with the gorgeous profile view of an S13's front end as it cleared the corner in dramatic fashion.

The Sileighty's sudden acceleration pulled it out before the GT-R would manage to play catch up. She continued to watch it as it grew smaller and smaller in the distance. Completely entranced by what she had seen that she even ignored just how much Nakazato had been stepping on the his beloved Three-Two.

All that was left to be seen of that ghostly silver car were its rear lights, which seemed to leave a glowing trail behind them that only lasted but a brief moment.

Eventually both Night Kids drivers slowed down completely, turned on their hazards and parked nearby. They each stepped out of their vehicles in a cold sweat, shaking from the thrill they had just experienced.

"Come in Nakazato-san, Shoji-san! What happened? We saw the Sileighty drive past us at lightning speed but there's no sight of you. Are you alright?"

Shingo grabbed his radio, and clicked the button to speak, "Shoji here, we're both fine. We just got beaten by that Sileighty. Anyone of you guys manage to get its plate number?"

No one responded but the three could hear the commotion in the background along with the shock that accompanied their teammates.

"I've memorized it," Sayuki spoke up. "No need to ask anymore, it had Gunma plates and from the way he drove, he must be a local. That should narrow it down somewhat."

Takeshi lit a cigarette; not even slightly fazed by the hard glare leveled on him as he was still stunned by what just happened.

"That's good, because I'm looking forward to finding out just who this driver is. I get the feeling we're about to experience something big soon, and I'm certainly glad I came to Usui tonight."

Shingo and Sayuki could see the smile forming on Takeshi's lips. It was quite rare to see him so laid back after losing a race. But to them it seemed as if the man had just found a new challenge, something exciting to strive for.

Shingo lit his own cigarette and leaned on his car, "The way this guy drove, and it's almost as if he has this real ghostly aura around him. It's not sinister, or dark, but more like competitive, and driven by sheer will. I can see why some were referring to it as Usui's Ghost."

'_Looks like it's time to tell Mako a new challenge has arrived. I don't want to pressure her into coming home early, but soon enough she's going to start hearing rumors and I have no doubt that she would want to come back and challenge a fellow Sileighty driver on their home course.'_

Sayuki couldn't help but smile inwardly, in a way, she was thankful the Sileighty appeared when it did. Because now she was sure that Impact Blue would reunite once more.

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence_

_2:03AM_

As Yuzuru returned from his run across Usui, he felt both euphoric and exhausted. It had been a long day, and was looking forward to a day of rest since it was now Sunday. He briefly wondered if it was possible to even feel that way, but shook the thought out of his head as he pulled into his house's garage.

The garage door closed behind him as he parked the car beside the white FD he had been driving the day prior and sat in his seat for a moment. The engine's low hum being the only sound filling the garage.

Today's run had proven to be the final test to see if his car was completely race worthy. After all, he had spent a full month trying to find the right suspension to get the job done. The winding twists and turns of Usui were challenging, but he now knew that it was ready. It had after all, beaten a heavily modified R32 and an equally worthy EG6. Both cars were well known FR killers and he had bested them both.

He truly hadn't expected to encounter both Shingo and Nakazato at Usui, but it provided him with the necessary challenge and a thrilling race.

Yuzuru finally cut the engine and exited the vehicle, heaved a sigh. He closed the door, waiting for the slight beep that indicated that the car had locked itself.

Walking over to the door which lead to the gekan, he turned around and grinned brightly at the beautiful sight of the silver Sileighty that stood next to an equally eye catching FD. He had finally found a car he could call his own, after spending months working and day and night on it, the Nissan was completely race worthy.

As much as he loved the FD, he immediately grew attracted to the 180SX the moment he laid eyes on it only days after returning to Japan. He had ignored them back when he used to live in New Zealand, but when he was introduced to the car by a friend; he quickly bought one of his own brand new and set about to modify it bit by bit. It was light, rear wheel drive, and when tuned correctly, delivered astonishing performance.

Ever since then, he hasn't looked back, but when he saw a blue Sileighty racing in Tokyo that had the body of a 180 and the front end of an S13 he quickly fell in love and made the swap himself. It was true perfection to his eyes, and the sight of his own Sileighty made him proud of the fact that he had undertaken such a project by himself.

Yuzuru stifled a yawn, and killed the lights of the garage before stepping back into the house. He removed his shoes at genkan and silently tip toed across the living room. The the low snores of his sister coming from the couch filled the otherwise silent living room and he chuckled, realizing that she had fallen asleep waiting for him with the television on mute.

'_Jeez, what am I going to do with you?'_

Inching closer, he quietly turned off the TV and set the control on the nearby stand. Cautiously, he scooped his sister up into his arms with little effort, and carried her up the stairs and to her room. Gently placing her on the bed, he grabbed the nearest blanket and covered her with it and patted her head.

"_**Goodnight Reina."**_

* * *

A/N:

Well, here's chapter 2! Happy late 4th of July!

As you can see it took me about a little over a week to get this chapter done, and I enjoyed writing every second of it despite the occasional bouts of writer's block I had in the back of my head. But as I sit here typing this right now it's literally almost 2am where I live so I'm dead tired! Be that as it may however, I will try to push myself for the weekly updates since my summer so far has been mainly unproductive and boring now that I'm heading to college.

Here's a note for those who haven't noticed, sentences in _italics_ are generally perceived as the inner thoughts of the characters. While those in _**bold italics**_ are reserved for when Yuzuru and Reina are speaking English to one another since they were after all, raised in New Zealand for a good part of their life.

Thanks to all of those who took/take the time to read my story!

SilentAssassin11


	3. Chapter 3

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 3

* * *

_Matsumoto Speed, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

_10:37AM_

Matsumoto had always made it a point to give his employees the day off on Sundays. One could argue that this was mainly due to the fact that more than half of them worked full time at his shop for at least 8 hours each day from Monday to Saturday every week. That was true to some extent, because he enjoyed having those who worked for him at the best of their conditions after a suitable day of rest.

Having the shop closed on Sundays also allowed him some free time of his own, and more importantly, focus on the details regarding Project D along with the plans he had come up with the eldest Takahashi brother.

Keisuke's FD had sustained heavy damage on the front left suspension, and in technical terms it would not have been difficult to repair the car in a week. But Ryosuke's decision to completely modify the car in order for it to be much lighter, along with a new body kit, suspension setup, and retuning would push back their schedule a full two months.

But still, the thought of what the results would be on the yellow RX-7 excited him. He had no doubt that the car would become a monstrous hill climb machine.

Matsumoto sat in his office pouring over his computer, mulling over each and every ounce of data regarding the FD's performance and the settings used on previous races. Fumihiro had given him all the list of parts and Kurokawa had placed the order, but he still continued to wonder in what other ways the car would behave once all modifications were complete.

Analyzing some of the charts and graphs that reflected the performance of both the Eight-Six and FD from every race they had, he felt proud of the work that he had managed to do on both cars. The Eight-Six remained a fast cornering machine on the downhill. It had the proper balance and suspension to take on some of the hardest corners across Japan, but now he felt that Keisuke would be tempted to challenge Takumi after the results were in.

'_One's hot headed, and the other's completely apathetic. How does Ryosuke deal with this?'_ He thought amusedly.

"Hm?" Matsumoto turned his attention to his cell phone, he had half a mind to simply ignore the call, but once he saw that the caller id read Ryosuke's name he picked it up without any hesitation.

"Moshi-moshi," he answered.

"Ah, Matsumoto how are you today?" The team leader's voice asked.

"Quite well, thanks for asking Ryosuke. How can I help you today?"

There was a slight pause at the other end of the line, "I was wondering if it would be possible to increase the total output from 350 horsepower to a total of 370 for our next race in Ibaraki. I've sent Kenta and Fumihiro to do some recon on the course."

That statement made the chief mechanic raise his eyebrows in surprise, "370 horsepower? I understand that power is a crucial element on an uphill battle, but are you absolutely sure about this?"

He heard his friend chuckle, "Keisuke will be up against a very tough opponent this time. His name is Kozo Hoshino, and he drives a GT-R."

"I take it that's not the full reason as to why you want me to increase the output?"

"Perceptive as always," Ryosuke began. "But from what I've been able to learn, he drives an R34 model. The latest one; he has an extraordinary control of acceleration. He can even put the car into a drift despite the ATTESA-ETS 4WD system it has."

"What?" Matsumoto interjected, "You know as well as I do that drifting on a Skyline is nearly impossible!"

"Hm, theoretically it should be impossible, but there's a reason why he's called God Foot. My sources say that he is a very seasoned racer with experience both on and off the track and more importantly, his control on the throttle is rumored to be unrivalled. That kind of combination renders him both a very capable and very dangerous opponent for Keisuke."

Matsumoto leaned back into his chair, thoughts racing across his head. This revelation complicated quite a few things for Keisuke. "What about Fujiwara? What kind of opponent will he be facing?"

"The downhill specialist for this two man team is a man by the name of Dr. Toshiya Joshima. He drives an S2000. Rumor has it that he's known as God Hand. He drives with only one hand on the steering wheel. It's like he can control the car's yaw rate with very subtle steering. Toshiya is the kind of driver who likes to toy with his challengers. In other words, Fujiwara-kun will have just as much of a test as Keisuke; maybe even more so," Ryosuke surmised.

He sighed, eyes shifting to the ceiling. "I see… In a way I can't help but think that it's good for them to face these guys. It will only help them grow and take their techniques to further heights. But I'm also thinking that this race will be the toughest for the both of them."

"That's very true, but anyway that's only one of the reasons I called today. I wanted to know if you would be able to tweak the output on the car and ask if you've already ordered the parts."

Matsumoto repressed a chuckle of his own, instead settling for a grin. "I've had my best mechanic working on Keisuke's FD alone for the better part of this week. Once everything else arrives, I will work with him in order to get the car done as soon as possible."

"Best mechanic?" There was a hint of curiosity in his tone; the kind that Matsumoto knew had gotten his full attention.

"What's the matter Ryosuke? Do you actually think I don't recognize talent when I see it?" he said.

"No, no, not at all, I just find it intriguing that you've had someone working on Keisuke's FD alone. You rarely let anyone else around the cars you tune, which is why I'm so surprised." Matsumoto could easily detect the smile Ryosuke had.

"Yeah, but this kid's different. I've never seen someone so young and knowledgeable about cars before. He's got an almost inhuman knack for bringing out the best of any car he touches. In fact, Nakazato and Shoji have both become recent customers of his." He declared with no small amount of pride.

After hearing this, Ryosuke's fascination with the young man his chief mechanic had just mentioned continued skyrocket. "What's his name?"

"Kurokawa Yuzuru. He's been working for me for the past five months after moving here from Tokyo."

"Interesting… And how good is he again?"

"Extremely; I watched over him when he worked on Nakazato's car and he managed to increase the car's output without changing any parts. All he did was make a few runs on the dyno, test the set up, and tweak the settings for the turbo. But his work on the suspension was just unreal. The balance was supreme, and the car tackled corners smoothly. I don't know how the kid knows what he knows, but he can take one look at your engine and see exactly what needs to be done in order to improve performance, or what's wrong with it."

"Well then, one of these days I'd like to meet him. I'm keen to see how good he is. What car does he drive?"

Matsumoto rolled his eyes, "An FD. But I'm starting to think that it's something he's only driving on occasion because I've seen him ordering Nissan parts quite often. My guess is that his real car is either a 180SX or a Silvia. Most of the parts he bought were for an SR20DET."

"Two cars? I'm starting to think this Kurokawa isn't all that he seems."

"You may be right. But come down and meet him one of these days. Bring Keisuke along too. I can't imagine how annoyed he must be not having his precious car to drive."

For a moment Matusmoto could have sworn the elder Takashi groaned. "You have no idea."

He laughed at the man's confession, "So I'll be dropping by sometime around Tuesday. Is that alright with you?"

"You know you don't need to ask permission Ryosuke, but if it makes you feel any better; yes its fine."

"Thanks again Matsumoto."

"You're welcome," he replied.

With that, he shut his phone. Briefly wondering why Ryosuke would be interested in someone like Kurokawa. He was young, and a bit ignorant in regards to the world around him, but he was also very likeable and dedicated. All of his customers would end up more than pleased with the young man's work and it seemed to him that he was already starting to make a name for himself too.

'_Just who are you?'_ He thought while glancing back to his computer.

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence_

_12:14PM_

For what seemed like the umpteenth time in the last hour, Reina's eye twitched in annoyance. She had successfully managed to complete all of her homework relatively early, but the reason why she was so agitated was because her stomach continued to growl in desperate need of food.

Normally, she would have gone and made breakfast for the both of them, but due to a long standing agreement between her and her brother, she knew that today as undoubtedly his turn.

She glared at the television before her, uninterested in the re runs of Yu-Yu Hakusho that Fuji TV happened to be airing at the moment. _'Just how long is that bloody idiot planning to sleep?'_

For a fleeting moment, she genuinely considered bursting into his room and shout at him to wake up. But quickly put those thoughts to rest as soon as she saw him descending down the stairs. He yawned loudly, making a lazy attempt to cover his mouth.

"_**Good morning Reina!"**_

Reina scowled, _**"Good afternoon brother."**_

"_**Eh?" **_Yuzuru's eyes shot up to look at the wall clock, and visibly shuddered under his sister's withering gaze.

'_Oh shit. Today was my turn!' _The resounding smack his hand made when it connected with his forehead made Reina quickly forgive her older brother as she began to laugh at the shocked expression he displayed.

"_**I'm sorry! Give me some time and I'll have lunch ready. Do you want anything in particular?"**_

"Hahaha! H-Hold on," Reina struggled to contain her laugher as Yuzuru stared at her, bemused.

Finally, she settled down and replied, _**"How about some of your famous homemade curry? It's been a while since I last had some of it."**_

"_**Beef, pork or chicken?"**_ He asked.

"_**Beef."**_

Yuzuru shook his head as he made his way to the kitchen. _'Picky one, aren't you?'_

Making a mental note of the necessary ingredients for the curry, he picked out each and every vegetable he knew would give it the best flavor along with the ingredients he used to make his very own special roux. Let it be known that Yuzuru never relied on the blocks of curry that littered the stalls in super markets across Japan. His father had taught him very early on how to make this particular dish and it quickly became one of his signature dishes.

As he continued to dice the carrots with a kitchen knife, he allowed his mind to replay the events that occurred during the exciting and albeit short race he had with both Shoji and Nakazato. The Sileighty performed exquisitely, but for some reason he still felt that he hadn't raced fairly with them. Because he knew of Shingo's lack of throttle control, he quickly took advantage of the situation and overtook him the first chance he got.

Nakazato, although far more skilled with the monster that was his GT-R, suffered because of the weight of his car's body.

'_Not to mention that Skyline's are notorious because they understeer like a whale.' _He jibed mentally.

But the power the car had was more than adequate. On a downhill run power was no longer an advantage; weight, suspension, conditions, and technique were always the more important factors when it came to racing an opponent. Uphill however was another matter entirely, he learned the hard way quite a few years ago when he was still driving the FD back in New Zealand.

That was just another of the many reasons he kept the RX-7. The car had been tuned to perfection over a period of four years since Kakeru entrusted it to him, and now it produced an even 350BHP along with quite a few modifications to make the body lighter, combined with a stiffer chassis to improve rigidity. All in all, the car had come a long way to be quite the uphill contender.

Nevertheless, all of the knowledge he managed to develop as he worked on the FD quickly made him realize the important components when building a car for racing on a touge. For this reason, the Sileighty took fewer amounts of time and effort to build, and he knew that he had discovered something special from the moment he first took it for a test drive as a 180 in what seemed ages ago.

Yuzuru heard the doorbell ring from his place in the kitchen and stopped for a moment to see if Reina would actually answer the door.

"The door isn't going to answer itself Reina," He called out.

An audible groan escaped her lips and she dragged herself out of the living room, and through the genkan. All the while, the doorbell continued to ring incessantly, as if the person waiting outside had either lost all shred of patience or was doing so on purpose. _'There's only one person that could be more infuriating and downright obnoxious than my own brother.'_

"Alright calm down, I'm going."

She opened the door to reveal one of her brother's few friends, Aizawa Ryuji. Tall and lean, he stood before her sporting a bashful grin and held out a bag to her. "Hello Reina-san, long time no see," he greeted.

Reina stared at him, her eyes glued on Ryuji's bleached blonde hair; completely ignoring the proffered bag and pointed at his head. "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"Oh this," Ryuji scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "I lost a bet with a friend before I left Tokyo. Loser had to dye his hair blonde."

"I take it you lost." It was more a statement than a question. Ryuji however, did not seem to take this into consideration.

"Well that's obvious isn't it," he replied.

"Idiot."

"So I'm told," he countered.

Reina took the bag from his hand and looked inside of it, surprised to find a few bottles of Dr. Pepper and a few packed slices of meat which she assumed to be for the curry her brother was going to make.

"Come on in, and thanks for this."

"No problem, your brother happened to e-mail me earlier and asked if I wanted to come by. I picked up some meat just in case since I didn't want to show up empty handed."

Ryuji stepped out of his shoes and placed them at the genkan before walking through the impressive living room. Quickly making his way into the kitchen, he spotted his friend peering over the pot of curry he was preparing.

"It's been a long time since I've been able to see you cooking up a storm in the kitchen."

Yuzuru smirked and set the stove on low, "That's because I moved to Gunma while you stayed over in Tokyo. Speaking of which, have you managed to complete your transfer to Gunma Univeristy?" He asked.

The blonde man nodded and stepped up to shake his former classmate's hand. "Yeah, I can finally study medicine there while doing my training as well. As fun as Tokyo was, I really felt the need for a change in scenery. And when you told me of the mountain passes here I figured why not come and see what all the hype is about."

"Well you've come to the right place," Yuzuru answered.

"Now hand over the beef, I'm extremely lucky you actually brought this because I was about to make curry with pork."

"Somehow I get the feeling that your sister wouldn't have been too happy about that," Ryuji responded with glee.

"Don't dig my grave any deeper than it already is." Yuzuru warned.

Under normal circumstances, Ryuji would have jumped at the chance to see Yuzuru's terrified expression when he dealt with his sister's temper, but he also knew firsthand what it was like to be at the receiving end of her glares and cold treatment, especially if one had already done something to displease her. Thus he chose to sympathize and let the matter drop.

If there was one thing he knew, Reina's sardonic behavior combined with the mood swings a person normally got for not eating would only lead to an even bigger threat to deal with altogether.

"So," Ryuji began. "How come I didn't see the FD parked outside?"

"In case you haven't noticed there's a garage in this house for a reason Ryuji," was his candid reply.

"True, but I guess its cause I'm used to seeing the car parked outside. It's what you always did back when you lived in Tokyo. But anyway, what have you been up to? You're not going to college, so what are you doing?"

Yuzuru finished stirring the curry and allowed it to settle, knowing it would take a while for the meat to absorb some of the flavor and checked the rice cooker once more. Once satisfied, he set the spoon down and turned to his friend.

"I'm working as a mechanic at a nearby tuning shop called Matsumoto Speed, and as for going to college… There isn't anything I really want to study for. All my life I've been around cars and to be honest, I want to follow my dream of becoming a professional racer. I know that I've still got a very long way to go, but I know that the only way to accomplish this is by racing through the touge. There are so many incredible drivers in Gunma that I've yet to discover. That's why I want to race on every pass I come across and win every race."

Ryuji smiled as he heard those words. He of course, had expected as much from his dear friend and felt amazed that he was willing to forgo the stability his parents offered him and pursue what he really wanted.

'_But before that,'_ Yuzuru thought to himself. _'I still need to hunt down the driver of that gray Supra and race him.'_

* * *

Reina sighed in contentment, a broad smile on her face as she leaned back into her chair by the dining table. Her brother had always been an accomplished cook, and the curry he made was simply delicious. It had a slight hint of spiciness coupled with just the right amount of seasoning.

Yuzuru took a sip from his own bottle of Dr. Pepper, and watched Ryuji clear up the table.

"I know that I've taken a while to bring this up Ryuji, but you look ridiculous with your hair dyed. I'm curious to know what your parents thought of this." He said in a neutral tone.

"They don't know," he answered flatly. "And I'd like to keep it that way."

The brunette perked up at this, quickly sensing a golden opportunity for some good old-fashioned blackmail material. A devious grin settled on his lips, one that Ryuji did not see because he had his back turned to him. But Reina managed to decipher it.

"And here I thought that I was the evil one," she declared sarcastically.

"We each have a dark side my dear Reina-chan."

Reina raised an eyebrow and shook her head at her brother's childish behavior. It amazed her to know how he could go from being the ever forgetful and dedicated older brother; to a crazed car freak and his habitual tendency to be so affable never ceased to amaze her.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked her. "I don't plan on staying cooped up all day in the house."

"Well, one of my friends invited me over to her place. She said her mom was going to drop her off at Maebashi for the afternoon along with some of her friends to catch a movie. I think I'd like that."

"Alright," he conceded. "I'm guessing I have to drop you off at her place?"

"Hai, and then pick me up when we come back from Maebashi. Is that ok with you?"

"It's fine with me, just let me take another shower and I'll be right down. In the meantime, torture Ryuji as much as you like to make up for lost time."

She watched him go back up the stairs and Ryuji exited the kitchen; but not without casting a worrying glance on the younger Kurokawa and the mischievous glint in her eyes.

* * *

"I know I gave you my number last night Nakazato, but to be quite honest I didn't expect you to call me the following day." Sayuki said to the Night Kid's leader.

Takeshi continued to absentmindedly play with his drink, stirring it with the aid of his straw. He strained to keep his eyes on anything but Sayuki, and thus chose to stare at his menu; making sure that it was at a high enough level so that only her face was visible when he looked up.

"I apologize if I seem so imposing Sayuki-san. The truth is that I wanted to ask you two things." Takeshi said before putting down his menu.

The former navigator chuckled, "Ask away Nakazato, and don't worry about it. I can't complain since I'm getting a free lunch out of this."

'_Cheeky.'_ Takeshi thought to himself.

"Right… As I was saying, the first thing I wanted to ask of you was if you would mind riding with me again. Since you were Sato's navigator, you have an extraordinary amount of experience that I can learn from. You see things that I don't when I'm behind the wheel and a second opinion always helps."

Sayuki listened intently to his words, and to her it seemed that the man was genuine in his desire to improve his driving. But she had sworn allegiance to Impact Blue, and she knew in her heart that she would never be race with anyone else other than Mako. Even if they had disbanded, her friend had promised her that upon her return that they would race across Usui once more.

"I get where you're coming from Nakazato, but I promised myself that I wouldn't be anyone else's navigator. The only reason why I went to Usui last night was because I was curious to figure out what was the mysterious car racing around pass in the dead of night." She responded.

"Let me finish," he said. "I'm not asking you to be my navigator Sayuki-san, but rather I'm asking you if you could help me improve my overall technique. Sure it involves sitting next to me, but what I need are tips. I want to formally challenge that Sileighty from last night. I've never seen anyone drive like that before, and it excites me to think that we have yet another talented driver in our midst."

There was a combination of earnestness and humility in his tone; something that was quite rare to hear coming from the Skyline's driver.

'_At least he's honest about his weaknesses. It takes a true racer to acknowledge them and seek for ways to improve on them.' _

She took another drink from her cup, carefully considering his offer. Despite the fact that she dreaded the thought of hanging out with the whole group of the Night Kid's again, she couldn't deny that she also had a great amount of fun.

The thrill of the chase, down to the winding and twisting turns that embodied the heart of her home course had called to her for the last few months. Although she hated to admit it, she had missed racing in Usui dearly, and now Nakazato was presenting her the chance to do so again.

Easily sensing her distress, Takeshi chose to intervene in an attempt to break her from her inner musings.

"Think about it this way; I'm not asking you to race with me. I'm merely asking you to ride with me whenever you can on Usui. I want to get a better feel of the course and with your input I know I will do better. I plan on taking my car to Matsumoto sometime next week again to meet with Kurokawa and ask for his input."

He paused for a moment, casually glancing over to her to see if she had registered any of his words.

"Go on," she said.

"Feel free to point out all of my flaws no holds barred, because I plan on improving everything I can before I take him on."

Sayuki remained silent, but leaned forward, propping her elbow on the counter and rested her chin on her hand. Her attention directed on the man before her.

Takeshi blushed furiously under her gaze, but managed to maintain a calm demeanor that betrayed no other emotion by sincerity in his eyes.

"What's in it for me?" She asked him.

"As many runs across Usui as you'd like. Don't think I didn't notice that look of nostalgia you had yesterday as we were racing on the pass. I know that people think me arrogant, blind, and stubborn, and I admit to that. But-"

"But?" She interrupted expectantly.

For the first time in Sayuki's company, Takeshi actually seemed to radiate confidence. He met her gaze unflinchingly, and smiled.

"But I can understand the feeling a racer gets when they become so used to the thrill one gets on a touge. There is no greater feeling than taking a corner at over 100 km/h and clearing it with so much precision. After a while they begin to call to you. It's like a little voice in the back of your head constantly reminding you of your unfinished business. Whether you are a driver or a navigator; the feeling is always the same."

Once again, Sayuki stayed quiet, taken aback by how accurately he had managed to describe what she had been feeling the past few months.

"Very well Nakazato, I agree to your proposal. But don't get angry with me when I point out even the smallest of details. Mako never once complained, all she did was take it as constructive criticism and pushed herself to become better. Can you do the same?"

Takeshi nodded, "I promise I will do my absolute best. And now for my second question: You said you managed to memorize the plate number for the Sileighty we saw last night. Is there a way we can track down the registered owner of the car?"

It only took a moment for Sayuki to come up with one possible way to get ahold of that information.

"I could stop by the local DMV and check out the registry they have. It's not exactly legal, but I used to work there part time a few years ago and I have a friend who still works there. She may be able to help."

"Great and one more thing; please call me Takeshi from now on."

He held out his hand to her, and she took it, grinning saucily at him.

"Alright Takeshi, would you care to start right now?"

"Anytime you'd like," he returned playfully.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Yuzuru was once again downstairs wearing the same clothes he had worn the day prior for Reina's birthday. Since he had only worn them for a number of hours, he figured that he might as well use them again before throwing them in his laundry basket.

"Since you drove all this way here Ryuji, we might as well use your car for a ride across Usui. What do you say?"

The blonde man in question narrowed his eyes, "Somehow I sense you're being cheap on me. But quite frankly, I want to race you. I managed to save up for the car I always wanted and I slaved on it for the past six months."

Yuzuru adopted a hurt look, while his sister laughed at Ryuji's insinuation.

"I'm not being cheap! I'm just giving you a fair chance at practice, but if you really want to lose that bad, then I'll let you choose which run you want. Downhill or uphill," he defended.

"I would seriously reconsider those words if I were you Yuzuru cause once you take a look at what I'm driving I'm 100% sure you'll shit your pants." He declared proudly.

At the crude remark Yuzuru could only laugh along with his sister while he motioned Ryuji to follow him to the door leading to the garage. He flicked on the lights, and stared proudly on the cars he had managed to tune and adjust through his own blood, sweat, and tears.

The FD was a testament to both his own handiwork, and that of Kakeru's. They had both poured their time and resources on that particular car and after racing it endlessly in both New Zealand and Japan in a combined total of 5 years under his ownership and 3 years with Kakeru.

He had decided it would soon be time to retire it from racing, and in an effort to preserve any remaining life in the original 13B powered RX-7, he set out to look for a new car right after moving to Gunma.

And now the result lay right next to it. The metallic silver Sileighty stood gallantly right beside the FD, and it was quite a sight to behold. After searching for months around Tokyo, it was Ryuji who first introduced him to a 180SX on the slopes of Hakone a full year prior.

It almost seemed so long ago, and yet, it was a memory that still remained buried in the back of his head. The car had been fantastically tuned, and its lightweight body and wondrous suspension setting had completely astounded him when he first drove it. The black 180 Ryuji had, produced an even 230BHP at the wheels, and that experience made him realize that he had finally found what he was searching for.

The SR20DET was so simple and reliable that it was like child's play for him. He easily found its weakest points when he bought his own 180 by beginning from its oil pan and tweaking every part he could by adding new pistons and replacing the original Garret turbo charger for a much better one.

From there, Yuzuru replaced almost everything he could for parts that made the car perform at even higher limit. The front end of an S13 was the major aesthetic change it went through to become a genuine Sileighty and he simply would never get tired of staring at it. To him it was truly a lovely sight to behold and Reina herself admitted that the aggressive look it had really appealed to her.

"Holy shit," Ryuji muttered under his breath. "Is that?"

Yuzuru smirked, "You bet your ass it is. This is what I'm driving now, and I don't mean to brag, but I raced both an EG6 and a Three-Two yesterday and beat them. All in a single run at Usui with this car. So, have you reconsidered yet?"

Ryuji swallowed hard, now even more shocked that his friend had managed to take on two cars that a sane FR driver knew to be very ferocious beasts; especially the GT-R. But then again, from his own experience he knew very well to question Yuzuru's sanity behind the wheel.

He quickly steeled himself, and walked around the spacious garage in the direction of the Sileighty that had captured his undivided attention. Crouching down, Ryuji assessed the lovely twelve spoke black Volk SSR Type F wheels wrapped in Yokohama Advan tires, and then to the very distinct bright red Brembo brake calipers partnered with race-spec discs and pads which he assumed to be made by the very same company. One look at the Nismo coilovers made him quickly realize how his friend spared no expense on the suspension as well.

"This is incredible. Would you mind popping the hood? I'm keen to see how you've tuned this beauty."

"Sure," Yuzuru clicked the unlock button on his alarm and opened the driver's door to access the release hatch.

Predictably enough, Ryuji discovered the red top SR20DET that gave the Sileighty its life. From the wildly twisted headers to the larger oil &amp; water-cooled Garret turbo charger, the car continued to live up to the reputation of its esteemed owner.

'_The air flow kit, strengthened blow off valve, and extreme headers are all made by Tomei. He's also got the engine running a front mounted intercooler as well. I wouldn't be surprised if he's running an S13 exhaust system judging from the single muffler tip at the back. I'll bet it's been modified too.' _

"I'll admit, its amazing Yuzuru. I don't think I've ever seen a Sileighty this well put together. The front lip looks sick, and the side skirts are killer too," He stopped as soon as he reached the rear end of the car and stared at the tail lights in sudden interest.

"Is this a '95 or '96 model?"

Reina took the chance to reply for her brother and approached Ryuji, "It's an early '96. Right before the kouki 180SX Type X came out. Onii-chan bought the car brand new at the dealership with literally no kilometers on it. They had cut the price down by a considerable margin because the newer models had just arrived. He took it after just one test run at Usui."

"How much was considerable for them?" He asked.

"About ¥2,540,000.00" Yuzuru estimated.

Ryuji whistled, knowing exactly how expensive Nissan could be from personal experience. His eyes remained captivated by the lovely ducktail spoiler that fit the car so well and then moved to the clean interior that harbored red Recaro bucket seats and green Takata race harnesses. He eyed the dashboard and nodded to himself once he saw the boost pressure, water, and oil gauges neatly arranged.

Finally, he drew a breath and asked the question that had been bugging him from the moment he laid eyes on the Sileighty.

"What's the output?"

"If I wanted to tune it for the Wangan, it could probably hit 440 and redline at 8000RPM; maybe a bit more. But because driving in a straight line is boring and the touge is where true skill is required, I purposely set it up to produce 250BHP at 9000RPM. Therefore I've got more acceleration and better torque when I exit corners. It's more than enough and on a downhill run, what is the one golden rule Reina?"

"Power is no longer an advantage," she said monotonously.

"Correct."

Ryuji knew this to be true, and he now grew weary of the machine before him. After all, it had already taken down both an EG6 and an R32. He was anxious to see what it was capable of on a downhill run, but then rested his gaze on the pearl white FD next to it.

"What about the FD? After all the work you've put into it, are you telling me that you're giving up on it?"

The older Kurokawa chuckled, and shook his head.

"That car has been in my family for 8 years. There's no way I would ever sell it after all the work both Kakeru and I did. It's just that the engine's getting old, and it's been raced non-stop. I figured that once Reina got her license she would use it for a while before she got something of her own."

Reina look at her brother in complete shock, unable to believe that he would entrust something as precious as the FD to her.

Yuzuru turned to her with a smile, "Don't look at me like that. He'd have been proud to see you driving that car. Let alone one with the sensitive clutch it has. It's only fair you get your time to drive the car and race it a bit before the engine gives out. I get the feeling it won't last much longer if I race flat out with it. That's why I'm going to teach you how to drift on it before I'm forced to overhaul it."

Reina returned his smile with one of her own, and hugged him tightly; a rare sight for both men, since they were often in the receiving end of her blows. Nevertheless, Yuzuru returned her hug and patted her on the back.

"I see," Ryuji said as he patted the FD's hood. "This car's been one hell of a trooper and been through so much. I suppose it's only fair that you've gotten yourself something new."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I won't take it out for a spin every now and then. I think I'll use it today against you does that seem fair? That way you know what to expect, since the Sileighty is something I'll use against you when we race on the downhill after you've gotten your practice."

Ryuji bristled at that comment, and fished his keys out of his pocket.

"Then let me show you what I've been doing during the time you were gone."

Yuzuru pressed the button that activated the garage door, and all three waited for it to open. Within moments, it lifted itself halfway to reveal a front mounted intercooler that was visible through the Midnight Blue front bumper, and then the prominent emblem of a GT-R.

The owner of the Skyline placed his hands at his hips, and cracked a wry grin while Yuzuru made a show of checking his pants, patting the back specifically. Reina glanced at him amusedly, but was also impressed by the R33 parked in the driveway.

"Well guess what Ryuji?" Yuzuru started.

"What?"

"I didn't shit myself."

* * *

A/N:

Well, here's the third chapter! To be honest, writer's block was the main reason I took so long to update. (At least long in my mind) And I also wanted to watch the world cup final… It's part of the reason I didn't upload it yesterday.

And second, I wish to thank both Ghost and KillerDon14 for being my first two reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 4

* * *

_Usui Pass, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

Just a few minutes after 7pm, Yuzuru drove his FD to the first parking lot before the course began. Ryuji followed close behind in his R33, and although it was his first time on Usui, he noted how there seemed to be quite a few crowds of people in the rest area. Cars lined up the parking spaces neatly, and it was quite a view, second to only Daikoku Futo.

Yuzuru however, was surprised to see so many cars on a Sunday afternoon. His eyes scanned through the crowd for a nearby parking space, and he managed to spot two on the northeastern section of the rest area. He quickly identified four cars with Night Kids stickers on them. Although he did not know any of them, he did identify Nakazato's R32 and Sayuki resting against its quarter panel.

'_So she's here today, quite a surprise.'_

In one fluid motion, he parked beside the black GT-R and watched over his gauges carefully. Repeatedly checking all of the readings to ensure everything was running properly. Once satisfied, he cut the engine and exited the vehicle to see Sayuki's gaze fixed on him; surprise in place of her once vacant expression.

"Yuzuru-kun?"

"Ah konbanwa Sayuki-san, I didn't think I would meet you here of all places."

The buxom brunette really did not know if she should take offense to that or ignore the comment. She had after all, confessed to being Impact Blue's navigator. In the end, she settled for the latter of the two.

"It's Sunday afternoon, and I had nothing to do today. Besides, I've been missing this scene lately." She responded.

The sudden unmistakable roar of an RB26DETT being revved assaulted their ears, and Yuzuru turned around to glare at his friend annoyingly, no doubt getting a kick from all the eyes that were now on his car.

Even Nakazato had turned his head to see the beautiful Midnight Blue R33 parking beside a striking white FD. Both cars, he realized, had registered Tokyo plates.

"Sorry about that, the idiot in the Three-Three is my friend; Aizawa Ryuji."

Sayuki let out a small chuckle, "Don't worry about it, I'm hanging out with another idiot as well. I think you know him too."

"Hey I resent that." The black–clad Night Kids leader said with a hint of frustration.

She pursed her lips, "If you managed to conserve your tires as much as you should, then maybe I wouldn't call you one."

Takeshi sighed, traces of a smile on his lips and then narrowed his eyes at the young mechanic who had done exquisite work on his beloved GT-R. "Duly noted, Kurokawa? It's been a while, how've you been?"

"Quite well thank you and I appreciate that you're telling others of my work." he bowed. "How has the GT-R been doing?"

"Fantastic. What you did on the suspension really helped the car's handling, and the power is at about 380 now with the new pistons, new cams, and cylinder head. It really was time for a much needed tune up, and you deserve the praise."

Yuzuru nodded, "The suspension was the real tricky part, but in the end all I did was adjust the lower rear height, lowered the LSD Initial setting, lowered the rear springs and increased the rear brakes to a higher increment compared to the front. It may have helped with the understeer, but my next suggestion to you is to start lightening the car. Carbon fiber panels will definitely help, but it's a very pricey investment."

The pairs' eyes widened at Yuzuru, clearly surprised by his explanation. Nakazato understood every measure that had been done to improve the car's handling. Other than the power increase, the only thing he could really complain about was exactly what Sayuki had pointed out. The amount of strain the car's weight put on the tires coupled with his own aggressive driving style often led to him not having enough grip when he needed it the most.

"Oi," Ryuji shouted. "Thanks for ignoring me Yuzuru, would you mind introducing me to your friends?"

"Right, Sayuki I already told you who he is, but Nakzato-san, this is my friend Aizawa Ryuji."

The blonde man bowed respectfully to the two while Takeshi quickly took initiative, wanting to see what a fellow GT-R driver had on his car.

"So you're the one driving this lovely car. Would you mind showing me what you've got under the hood?"

Ryuji's face lit up like a five-year old child who had just been given candy from his parents. Yuzuru could only look on with undisguised humor as the two Skyline owners veered off in the opposite direction, leaving their companions standing by the FD.

Yuzuru took the opportunity to pull the release hatch of his car. An audible click followed, and he walked around to the front to raise the hood. Sayuki also went around and peeked over his shoulder, noticing that he had been checking the oil level.

"You know," Yuzuru started. "If you're really interested in what this car has, you can take a look. I'm not conceited Sayuki-san."

The woman jumped, slightly startled by the fact that he seemed to have eyes on the back of his head.

"How did you know I was right behind you?" She asked.

"I didn't, I just guessed you were."

"Well that's oddly unsurprising," she said.

Yuzuru glanced back at her curiously, and she made her way to stand next to him, peering down at the Rotary engine before them. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed you've been attracting a great amount of attention because of how well you tune cars. On top of that, the stunt you pulled yesterday in Shingo's EG really impressed me. I'm quite sure that he's also been left scarred for life with the way you handled that car."

'_Twin turbos, very nice.' _She mentally added.

Yuzuru placed the dip stick back in place after wiping it off with a small rag he kept in the car at all times.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Was his casual remark. "I just drove like I normally would, and tuned the car the way I knew best."

'_No sane person calls driving like that normal. Hell I've only seen Mako and Takumi-kun fall under the same category he's in.'_

"I'm glad you're modest, but in case you haven't noticed, more people are starting to surround our general area. I think it's because of the ruckus you and your friend cause after arriving here. A beautiful white FD, and an equally eye catching R33 with Tokyo plates scream quite a few things out here in Gunma." Sayuki replied in an objective manner.

Yuzuru knew that Sayuki's words rang true. Racers from Gunma more often than not had looked down on him when he raced with his FD, primarily because of his plates and their severely misguided belief that racers from Tokyo only knew how to drive fast in a straight line. This in turn, would always prove to be their downfall.

He let out a short laugh, "You know, I was considering changing the car's plates, and now you've sold me on it. I'm not even from Tokyo and people automatically assume I am because of my car, it's getting annoying."

Sayuki could understand that sentiment, but of the countless challenges she and Mako had taken on the pass, some did leave her with a bitter taste in her mouth when she thought back to them. Specifically those who had come from Tokyo displayed an insurmountable amount of arrogance which multiplied the moment they realized that those they were challenging were female racers. But then again, Yuzuru proved to be quite different in that regard.

'_That's right, yesterday he admitted to being a Gunma native. Now's the best chance I'll get to know more about him.' _

She watched him lower the car's hood, beginning to look at the crowd with some disinterest. All eyes were on both his FD and Ryuji's GT-R. While some people had looks of genuine curiosity, there were those who had adopted more scornful glares, and he simply chose to ignore them.

"Why are there so many people here today, especially on a Sunday? Last time I checked, this place would only be half as full on a Saturday night. And that's on a good night. Do you know what's going on?"

"You don't know?" The disbelief was evident in her tone, "Nakazato and Shingo were beaten by a Sileighty last night. The two best drivers of the Night Kids, and now word got around fast."

'_Ah shit.'_

It was at that precise moment that both Ryuji and Takeshi had decided to rejoin their conversation, and Yuzuru could clearly see the gears turning in his friend's head. Knowing that it would take very little time for him to put two and two together, he wracked his brain for any way to change the direction their discussion was going.

"That's right, a Sileighty beat us earlier today. I don't think I've ever seen such an amazing driver in Usui since Sayuki-san's partner." Takeshi interrupted.

"If you don't mind me asking Sayuki-san, what color was the Sileighty?" Ryuji asked as he watched his best friend grow paler with each passing second.

"It was silver."

Ever so slowly, Yuzuru began to inch back in the direction of his FD, something which his friend seemed to notice, due to the questioning glare he saw on Ryuji's visage. He certainly hadn't expected such a reaction from racers across Gunma, and for a moment, he felt glad that he chose the RX-7 over his Sileighty. The last thing he needed today was to attract any more attention, but his weariness multiplied from the moment he saw a brief flash of realization cross his eyes.

'_Just what I need, more blackmail material for him to use against me.'_

Before any more questions were made, Yuzuru reached the driver's side of his car and opened the door. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going for a drive. Ryuji, I suggest you follow because after I show you the ropes of the course you're on your own."

Sensing the discomfort the brown haired teenager was in; Ryuji nodded and made the way to his beloved GT-R.

"Wait a minute Yuzuru-kun!"

"Yes?" He asked in slight hesitation.

She rushed over to the passenger side of the FD and leant against it, "I know we just met yesterday, but I wanted to ask you if I can sit beside you and watch you drive, just this once?"

Takeshi was about to intervene, somewhat jealous that Sayuki had asked for such a favor, but when she silently mouthed the words ("I'll explain later.") he relented, imagining that there was a true motive behind her request.

Yuzuru however, was entirely unprepared for such a question, dreading the thought of her already knowing that he was the Sileighty's unknown driver.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he could only nod dumbly and chose to fire up the engine, hearing it roar to life. The ever prominent pop up headlights appeared from their hiding place to illuminate the surrounding onlookers. He waited for the other two Skyline drivers to ready themselves.

He spared the gauges one final glanced and checked everything was in perfect order, and realized Sayuki was analyzing each and every single part of the car with piqued curiosity.

'_Gauges, roll bar, Mazdaspeed steering wheel and shift knob. These are pretty comfortable bucket seats too._'

Sayuki was quickly brought out of her thoughts by the sudden fierce growl of the 13B. A loud hiss followed, which she knew to belong to the spooling twin-turbos sitting under the car's bonnet.

Yuzuru stepped on gas, redlining at 9000RPM before settling back into an idle. The FD shot forward from its parking space, closely followed by the GT-Rs.

Soon enough all three cars disappeared from sight within moments, the sound of high revving engines resonating across the valley, filling the ears of each and every car enthusiast on Usui; all of them shuddering at such a wondrous noise.

* * *

_Takahashi Residence, Maebashi, Gunma, Japan_

_7:27PM_

For the last week, Keisuke had struggled to find something productive to do without his precious FD, and today of all days had left him feeling even more despondent because of what he was forced to do to Kyoko.

There was absolutely no denying that he was attracted to her, and he knew that he liked her as well. But for once in his life he couldn't help but curse his priority to Project D. Seeing Kyoko tear up after their drive at Akagi made him hate himself far more than he imagined he would have.

She was a lovely young woman, she drove an FD herself, and on top of that she was an amazingly talented driver in her own right. For crying out loud it was everything he could possibly want in a woman!

"Tch," He sat up from his bed and stared at the clock, trying to come up with some idea to alleviate his weariness.

'_I just turned down the one person who I've been looking for all my life, and I have no car. I don't even know how this could get any worse.'_

He knew that Fujiwara was driving his car every day on Akina. Every day at 4:00AM he would deliver tofu, alternating between his father's Impreza and his own Eight-Six. That fact alone made him jealous that he could switch cars so freely, practicing on his home course and improving his technique with each passing day.

Keisuke grabbed his phone off his nightstand and began to scroll through the contacts, passing by Matsumoto, his brother, and a few other friends from the Red Suns. He continued to run by the names, only stopping the moment he got to Kyoko's contact information.

The blonde man briefly considered deleting it, but quickly crossed that thought out of his mind, and continued to scroll down and spotted Kenta's number. He knew the kid was a bit eager all the time, but he also had heart and an incredible skill in the rain. Despite his loss to Fujiwara the year prior, it still proved to be a spectacle to watch him race and he only continued to improve with each passing day.

Without another thought, he pressed the button to call him and remained on the line, waiting for his protégé to pick up. Only three clicks passed by, and Keisuke had to repress a small chuckle when he heard his friend answer the phone in an over enthusiastic manner.

"Moshi-moshi, Keisuke-san what's up?"

"Hey Kenta, I was calling to ask you if you were free by any chance. I'm stuck at home with nothing to do, so I was wondering if you could come over and pick me up. Maybe we can go somewhere to pass the time," he said in a not too hopeful voice.

In his mind's eye, he could clearly depict Kenta's excited face, aided by the elation he could hear from his side of the line.

"I finished the reconnaissance for the course at Ibaraki early today. So sure, I can pick you up in about fifteen minutes is that alright with you Keisuke-san?"

"That's fine; I'll see you in a bit Kenta."

"Hai," was his overenthusiastic reply.

Hearing the phone click, he stood up from his bed and picked up both his keys and his wallet before leaving his room. Only he and his brother were home at the moment, and since their parents were still working at the hospital, Keisuke elected to bother Ryosuke for a while before Kenta arrived.

Project D's uphill ace rapped lightly on the door which was only halfway open.

"Come in," he heard his brother say in a lazy drawl.

Keisuke entered the neat and organized room which always seemed to mirror Ryosuke's analytical and insightful personality.

The leader of both the Akagi Red Suns and Project D sat at his desk, eyeing the readings taken from both the Eight-Six and FD from his laptop. A large amount of graphs and data were all what the youngest Takahashi could see as he took a seat on his brother's bed.

"I just got off the phone a while back with Fumihiro and he heard a rumor, though I can't confirm whether it's true or not."

"What is it aniki?"

Ryosuke turned around with the aid of his swivel chair, "The two best drivers of the Night Kids, Shoji and Nakazato lost last night to a Sileighty at Usui."

Keisuke gave his brother a quizzical look, unsure if he should either feel sorry for the team which claimed to be the "fastest" at Myogi, or try to read into the situation a bit more.

"Wasn't Usui's fastest car on the downhill a blue Sileighty? I don't see what's the big deal other than Nakazato losing again." He thought aloud.

"Ha," Ryosuke let out a small chuckle. "It wasn't the famed Sileighty driven by that female driver Keisuke. Instead it was a silver one, and it defeated both of them on the uphill run."

'_Uphill?' _

Truth be told Keisuke had only been to Usui a small handful of times, and every time he did drive on the course, he would end up confused about which side could be considered the uphill, and the downhill. Usui was very challenging, and its slopes heavily rivalled those of Akagi. But the clear differences in them lay within how severe Usui was. He remembered driving the uphill of the course and was floored with how many downhill sections there were prior to any upcoming crests.

"A Sileighty beat them on the uphill?! I can understand if it was the downhill, but that's just hard to believe," was his skeptical reply.

"Remember that this was at Usui Keisuke; an entirely different pass with even steeper slopes and harder corners than Akina or Akagi. I'm really not surprised that it managed to pass them, but what I am intrigued by, is how the driver managed to take down the two best drivers from one of the strongest teams in Gunma."

Once again Keisuke found himself with nothing to combat his brother's logic. But there was a very familiar glint in his eyes as well.

Ryosuke now had a new muse; another driver to study and dissect to see if all the expectations would meet up to the rumors that were still unconfirmed on his end.

"Anyway now that you're here, there's something I wanted to talk to you about Keisuke. Got a moment?" Fishing out his lighter and a pack of cigarettes, Ryosuke got up and opened the sliding to step out into the balcony. Keisuke followed suit and the two brothers leaned on the railing next to one another.

They both lit their cigarettes silently, "I know that you had to turn down that girl today."

Keisuke looked back up to his brother hesitantly, unsure of how to answer.

"First I want to apologize for making you take such a harsh decision- "

"Aniki," he interjected. "It was my choice to reject Kyoko. You had nothing to do with it."

Ryosuke shook his head, sporting a very anxious expression and continued, "I had everything to do with it Keisuke. I know very well that your priority lays with Project D, and I thank you for that. We all have but one life in this world, and I'm telling you that there are some chances that may never come again. Believe me I know."

There was a bit of pain laced within the tone of his voice; as if there were some underlying regret hidden within its depths. He took a drag from his cigarette, and exhaled.

"What I'm saying Keisuke, is that while I commend you for the dedication you displayed I also want you to see what's in front of you. Talk to her more, get to know her better, and see if she's patient. If she persists and shows the qualities you admire in a woman, then you know you've found something special."

Keisuke stared off into the distance, processing each word of advice his brother had given him. He had continually tried to convince himself that what he had done was for both his best interests and that of Project D, and now the one person he expected to support him in his decision was instead admonishing him.

"Are you actually encouraging me to pursue a relationship with her?" He fought to keep his incredulousness at bay, but Ryosuke allowed small smile to touch his lips.

"Yes I am, but as long as it doesn't interfere with our upcoming races," was his solemn declaration.

For the first time all week, he felt a sudden sense of relief overcome him. Partly because he now knew that Ryosuke encouraged him to go out with Kyoko. Oddly enough, he was even glad that his elder brother had told him otherwise.

"Thanks aniki, I'll see if I can talk to her in the next few days. But since I have no car I may have to…"

Ryosuke cocked an eyebrow, glancing over to his younger brother inquisitively. "I lent you the FC as a one-time thing Keisuke. It wasn't my fault that you dove headfirst into the oil at Tsuchizaka."

Keisuke scowled at the mention of that particular event. It was the reason why he had no car at the moment, which in itself was a sense of frustration for him.

A sudden honk coming from the large driveway before them drew their attention. Both looked down to see Kenta's S14 parked next to the FC.

"Konbanwa Keisuke-san, Ryosuke-san! I've brought the tapes I recorded with Fumihiro at Tsukuba. I also took the liberty of replicating them for Fujiwara-san!"

"Domo arigato Kenta," Rysouke said. "We'll be right down."

* * *

_Usui Pass_

After their first run across the touge in both the downhill and uphill sections of the course so that Ryuji would grow accustomed to the pass, Yuzuru decided to step it up a notch, and pulled the handbrake to bring the car into a full 180° turn.

The two Skylines flawlessly replicated the same action he performed and lined up next to one another; the white FD being the in the middle of the two. Yuzuru lowered the windows on both sides and Sayuki rested her gaze on him in question.

Ryuji and Takeshi lowered their own windows, "I want to do a timed run,"Yuzuru started.

"We will race both the uphill and downhill with a number of checkpoints," He proposed.

Takeshi perked up at the prospect of such a challenge. He really hadn't expected Kurokawa to be such a skilled driver despite his astounding knowledge with mechanics.

Although they had not been going too fast during their first run on the course, he could easily tell that the young man possessed an intoxicating aura that seemed to radiate far more when he was in a vehicle. It wasn't hard for him to read the experience he had as a driver. From the moment he saw the FD complete the turnaround he knew a switch had been flipped.

"I'm all ears," said Ryuji.

"Same," was Takeshi's response.

"We each make a single run both up and down the pass. The one with the fastest time at the end I suppose is declared the winner. Is that alright?"

Both men nodded at him, all with determination set on their expressions.

Takeshi grabbed his radio and clicked the speaker, "Come in Sakamoto."

"Sakamoto here, what can I do for you Nakazato?"

"What checkpoint are you at?"

There was a slight pause on the other end, "We're at C=121 why?"

"Because we're going to start making timed runs, they will be focused on both the uphill and downhill. There will be three cars; the white FD will start first, followed by an R33, and then myself. Is that alright?"

"Understood; attention everyone! Those at the checkpoints try and verify if there are any cars coming in or out," the radio blared.

"This is Izumi reporting in from the bridge checkpoint, all clear." Another voice reported.

"Kamada from the top, no cars coming in or out, all clear."

"Nagase from the base, other than you three idiots sitting in the middle of the road, everything is fine Nakazato."

Takeshi glared spitefully at the radio, "Eat me."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes when he saw both Sayuki and Yuzuru laughing at the final exchange between him and his teammates.

"We're about to start," Sayuki spoke through her radio. "As soon as the FD takes off you start the clock got it?"

"Hai."

Yuzuru took that as his cue, and began to rev the FD, its high pitched shriek proving to be a stark contrast to the bassy undertone of Takeshi's Three-Two. Sayuki listened to the sound of the well-tuned rotary and shivered at such a lovely sound.

She watched him lower the handbrake and set the car in first gear. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Yuzuru nodded, and the car's response was immediate, taking off with smoke spewing from its rear tires.

Sayuki clung to her seat, amazed by the incredible torque and acceleration the car had with the aid of its spooling twin turbos. Within moments, she realized that the speedometer had passed the 100 km/h mark, and continued to climb as they shot down the straightaway that lead to Usui's first corner.

'_Just how fast is this thing?' _

Within moments, she realized that the sharp right hairpin was fast approaching.

Nevertheless, Sayuki continued to carefully study the young man beside her, and watched his technique with gross interest. His eyes remained focused and completely unfazed as he braked quickly, and then downshifted, descending into fourth and third gears in quick succession; blipping the throttle only when absolutely necessary to rev match with his well-practiced heel-and-toe.

The sudden action caused the car's back end to lose traction, and she continued to observe in silent shock as he led it into a flawless braking drift, the front bumper only centimeters from the guardrail.

'_This is incredible! I've never seen someone with so much command and presence in a car! He even seems to know the pass well enough to drift through the curve as if it were second nature for him!'_

As soon as they cleared the corner, Yuzuru floored the accelerator once again, only to ease off when he shifted to a higher gear. It was very easy for her to note how the car reacted to every subtle movement its driver made. The light steering and shifts were smooth and well balanced. Even the G-force she felt every time they took a corner didn't affect him as much.

With Yuzuru behind the wheel, they continued to race up the pass, tackling corners in a manner that had rarely been seen before, and Sayuki noticed that the upcoming turn was the one that lead to the bridge section.

'_Aside from C=121, I would probably say that this is one of the toughest corners in Usui. The narrow s-turn sections can prove to be difficult to handle without the proper experience.'_ Sayuki thought to herself.

The FD's shrill engine continued to perform at peak condition, screaming on the downshift once again, and she felt the car suddenly jerk to the side. That sudden action made Sayuki clearly understand what Yuzuru was trying to do.

It was a different line that the FD had taken for only a brief moment, braking hard and the car shifted in the opposite direction in preparation for the upcoming turn. In the following sparse seconds, Sayuki realized that Yuzuru then guided the car back to the original line he had been taking. The result: a wondrously executed inertia drift.

Many of the onlookers at the checkpoint could only watch, baffled that such a talented driver was tearing Usui apart. No one had ever seen another driver since Impact Blue's famous Sileighty clear corners with such precision. Just as the FD drifted through the bridge, Izumi clicked his stopwatch and looked down to see that the car had only taken a total of four minutes and thirty seconds from the start to pass by them.

As Yuzuru pulled the FD out of the corner, Sayuki couldn't help but realize that this distinct rhythm and driving style reminded her of only a select few drivers that had had the pleasure of watching.

Mako of course topped the list, because of the time they had spent together and the amount of experience she had at Usui. Ryosuke Takahashi was another man who had his fair share of experience and masterful technique that proved to be eclipsed by none other than Takumi Fujiwara and his AE86 Trueno.

'_Just as I thought this guy has tons of experience behind the wheel. He's no amateur and judging by how smooth the transitions are when he's using the heel-and toe, it's at least to the level of a professional. He even knows which the best corners to drift through are and in particular, those he can clear with only the minimal amount of grip necessary. This guy's a hands-down touge genius!'_

* * *

While Yuzuru continued his trek on the hill climb, Takeshi and Ryuji remained at the base of Usui, near the rest area. The two men stood by the black R32, and listened to all of the information that those taking time were relaying.

"This guy's just unbelievable! I don't think I've ever seen anyone take a corner that fast before! He managed to get through the bridge in just one full drift!"

Takeshi's eyes widened as soon as he head this, and Ryuji could hardly contain his amusement.

'_So much for trying to preserve the FD's engine.'_

The Night Kids leader brought a cigarette to his mouth, hands shaking and struggling to light it when he heard the time from the first checkpoint.

"Is he really that good?"

Ryuji knew that the statement was more of a rhetorical question, but to give the man some peace of mind he simply chose to affirm it. "From my own personal experience, yeah pretty much."

After successfully lighting his cigarette, Nakazato drew a long breath before exhaling the smoke. Once again he found himself asking the same question for the second time in just two days.

"Just who is this guy?"

"You know, I asked myself the exact same thing when I first met him almost two years ago in high school."

Takeshi felt his jaw drop at the mention of their age. Anyone with a right mind would be stunned by how young the two men were and the technique they displayed.

'_These kids are fresh out of high school and they're this good? I'm starting to think that Fujiwara isn't the only racing genius to come out in Gunma. Kurokawa will certainly take the prefecture by storm if he starts racing.'_

He quickly gathered his wits, the shock being effectively replaced by excitement and a strong desire to race.

"How old are the two of you?" The sudden question snapped Ryuji out of his own reverie, still confused about the reason why Yuzuru hid that he was the Sileighty's driver.

"We're both 19, why?"

The man took another puff before promptly putting out his cigarette, "No reason, I just figured you two were pretty young. But now I have a total of three things to look forward to," Takeshi grinned.

"Three things? What would those happen to be?" Ryuji pried.

"Well first there was that Sileighty from last night. I don't think I've ever seen someone be so dominating on this course. He passed my teammate with a drift on the outside lane and then overtook me right before C=121. It's like he knew my car was suffering from understeer and I couldn't do anything about it," the man confessed.

"Crazy bastard," Ryuji muttered under his breath. "So what's the second?" He pressed on.

"The second would be your friend Kurokawa. What strikes me is that he's an accomplished mechanic at such a young age."

"On top of that," he continued. "He is a complete racer and seems to know everything that one absolutely needs to know about when driving on a pass and every intricate detail that affects performance. I know I only met him a few weeks earlier, but I could immediately gather that much just from what I saw today. It really amazes me how he can be so laid back and yet drive so fast. Normally when I'm going at extreme speeds I struggle to keep focus."

'_That's 'cause he's insane.'_ Ryuji was tempted to say.

In fact, downright suicidal would be the best way to describe his friend. Ryuji could remember with vivid clarity the first time he sat beside Yuzuru in the FD. They had a surprise test, courtesy from their English teacher and both decided to cut classes and leave before getting caught. He could only look back on that part of the memory with a certain fondness, because what followed it would become the scariest experience in a car he has ever had.

A single ride at Nagao pass in Hakone made him start screaming before they even managed to hit the sixth corner, and by the time they had finished the hill climb he could only stare at his friend in absolute horror when he declared that the "fun" began on the downhill.

That day Ryuji could have sworn that the two would end up down the valley every time he seemed to brake at the last possible second. Later on Reina admitted that it was part of a little game Yuzuru had going; he only tapped them right before entering a corner in order to see how fast he would be able to take a turn to compensate for short turbo lag the FD suffered when exiting a corner at low RPM.

All in all, by the time they returned to Tokyo, it was safe to say that he had gotten totally sick to the extent of vomiting at total of three times before they even arrived. It was so bad that it lasted a full day after that, which resulted in him having a liable excuse while Yuzuru received detention for the next week.

He never did manage to get him back for that, and now an idea suddenly sprang to his head.

'_I don't know what reason he has for not telling them that he is the Sileighty's driver, but I'm going to force him out and race with it. Payback really is a bitch!'_

Takeshi realized that his companion had completely immersed himself in his thoughts once again, and began to quiver; as if recalling something which proved to be quite a sore spot for him. He waved his hand across his face, trying to get a reaction from his fellow GT-R driver.

"Hey, you still with me here?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"I can see that," he retorted. "But it doesn't matter, the third thing I'm looking forward to is racing you Aizawa. Don't think I didn't noticed how well rounded your technique is. All I had to see was the way you handled the corners. You stuck to the basics and made sure to hit the right amount of the throttle to avoid any understeer. It takes a true GT-R driver to know that, and as a result I feel a sense of camaraderie with you."

Ryuji grinned in response, already anticipating his first official challenge in Gunma.

"Thanks for the compliment, and I wouldn't mind racing you at all. Just name the time and place so I can get some practice on the course since I'm relatively new to Gunma."

"Remind me to give you and Kurokawa my number before we leave, that way we can call each other and work out the details."

"Absolutely," he agreed heartily. "But before you and I have our battle, I may have some info on the Sileighty you saw last night."

As soon as those words left Ryuji's lips Takeshi's attention was drawn to him once more. This time, bewildered that the young man seemed to be acquainted with the mysterious driver that had bested him only the previous night.

"Do you know him well enough to be able to set up a race between me and him?"

Ryuji was somewhat taken aback by the increased fervor Nakazato exhibited, but smirked, knowing that the Takeshi had taken the bait he laid out with little effort from his part.

"Of course, if it's who I think it is then there should be no problem whatsoever. He's not the kind of guy to back down from a challenge; stubborn too," he added.

"Perfect! Tell him I'll be waiting for here, Saturday, two weeks from now at 10."

"Will do," Ryuji answered in an overenthusiastic manner.

Although it was quite an underhanded method he was using to force Yuzuru into a race with his Sileighty, he had no qualms in watching him run around like a headless chicken. It would be fun, and since it had been a while since the last time they managed to hang out together he had to admit that he was eagerly anticipating the Sileighty's big reveal.

From the way that car was set up, he managed to deduce that it was an extremely capable cornering machine. Every single detail was not left untouched, and because he knew of his friend's expertise as a tuner, there was no doubt in his mind that coming off the line it would display an astonishing amount of acceleration. Even if the car did have a single turbo charger and in turn less torque, he had a feeling that it could even best the FD on the downhill.

'_I may have just seen the car today, but the more I dwell on it I get this strong impression I'm gonna get my ass handed to me when I do race him.'_

* * *

In all of her time racing at Usui, Sayuki had never done a hill climb as fast as the one she was currently on now. Mako herself would take up almost ten minutes to get to the top, and they had just clocked 6:47 with only four corners remaining before the infamous C=121.

With a ferocious growl, the Mazda's rotary engine screamed into the downshift, the needle descending for only mere seconds as Yuzuru cut through the sharp and winding right hander. His control on the gas pedal glued the car to the edge of the curb as it completed a grip run through it.

The world around her gradually became a blur once more, the headlights shining on the reflectors from the guardrails.

'_We're almost to the highlight of this course. Let's see how he takes it.'_ Sayuki mused.

Following the tight hairpin turn that was always characteristic before the upcoming bank, Yuzuru took a breath, and listened to the car's engine shift into fourth gear; his mask of indifference was only shattered by the fierce determination in his brown eyes.

The FD's piercing snarl almost grew deafening, and Sayuki stole a glance to the dashboard to see that they had passed 140 km/h.

It was slightly unnerving for her to see the calm demeanor the man displayed behind the wheel, the reason being that Mako had always been a driver to allow her emotions influence the way she performed, and yet that calculating gaze he had seemed to radiate confidence, passion, and a certain desire to prove himself was something they both shared.

Just as the corner approached, the FD braked hard, the sudden action shifted the car's weight to the front. The rear in turn, slid in the opposite direction to gain the momentum necessary for the upcoming feint.

Only seconds later, Sayuki watched in complete stupor as the car retook its old line and it settled into a miraculous drift. Tires squealed; smoke escaping them to fill the air in clouds of smoke and the smell of burnt rubber.

'_He's drifting through it completely! Just like Mako did! It's breathtaking; being able to witness this is so refreshing. If only she were here to see this, I know I would like to see the two of them face off. You're amazing Yuzuru-kun!'_

Despite her brief moment of euphoria as the car exited the turn, Sayuki simply couldn't refrain from thinking back to the Sileighty from the other night. Gunma had already witnessed the rise of one very talented racer. Akina's Eight-Six had put all other cars to shame ever since that fateful night Takumi first raced Keisuke over a year ago. And now, another racer has seemingly stepped up to take the top spot Impact Blue left vacant.

Yet, for some odd reason she seemed to notice a few distinct similarities in regards to the technique between the driver of the Sileighty and Yuzuru.

'_That inertia drift he uses in itself is a very rare technique. It requires a very delicate touch on the pedals and large amounts of practice to even perfect such a skill. Rally drivers commonly use this to change attitudes when cornering, and his heel-and-toe is just too smooth for a normal racer. I haven't been able to tell if he has used left-foot braking, but I certainly did seem to notice that perfect balance of understeer and oversteer when he drove Shingo's EG.' _

For Sayuki, there were still many unanswered questions which she needed to seek answers for. According to Matsumoto, Yuzuru had only been living in Gunma for the past few months and yet she wondered why such a gifted racer in their midst had not attracted so much attention. There had to be a very good explanation, and now, she set her mind to learning why.

* * *

A/N:

Well folks, in all honesty I spent the largest amount of my time on this chapter with an enormous amount of writer's block. I knew how the plot was going to go in my head and all, but when I tried getting them to paper they wouldn't come out!

-_-'

Either way, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, and I urge all my readers to review more as well! Seriously the reason I beat myself up every time I start on a new chapter is cause of the reviews that keep me going.

This weekly thing is killer 'cause I'm uploading this at precisely 3:30AM from where I'm at. But that doesn't mean I won't stop with them! (Once I'm set in college they may be slower, but I promise they will be there.)


	5. Chapter 5

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 5

* * *

_Matsumoto Speed, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

_9:38AM_

It had been two days after Yuzuru had gone to Usui with Ryuji, and his mood had not improved since that day. To be honest, he certainly had not expected his friend to set him up to race against Nakazato with his Sileighty. Though the thought of such a challenge did appeal to him, at the same time he felt like strangling him for using such an unscrupulous method to force him to race.

'_He may be reliable, but sometimes I have to ask myself why I'm still his friend if I keep falling for his pranks.'_ He thought distastefully.

Even Reina had laughed at his bad luck while they ate breakfast earlier that morning, and he had to admit he did end up laughing alongside her, but all traces of amusement were gone by the time he arrived to the tuning shop he worked at.

Quite a few heads by the garage turned to see an unrecognizable Sileighty park in the designated spot they knew to belong to Yuzuru. Among them, Ichinose and Matsumoto decided to walk closer to see who was the person driving such a beautiful work of art.

After a few more seconds, the car let out a hiss, which both men identified to belong to its blowoff valve. Once settling into a purring idle, the engine stopped, and Yuzuru stepped out to see the faces of his boss and co-worker admiring his car.

"Ah ohayo Ichinose-senpai, Tencho." He greeted.

The eyes of both mechanics darted back and forth several times between Yuzuru and the Sileighty he just emerged from. All while they asked themselves the same question: _'Where is the FD?'_

Matsumoto took initiative and cleared himself of all traces of surprise, "Good morning Kurokawa-kun."

Ichinose however was far more vocal, "Two things: First, I told you that you can at least call me Akio-senpai Kurokawa. And second, how the hell did you get your hands on this lovely piece of engineering?"

"Then I'm afraid you're going to have to call me Yuzuru," he shot back. "And as for the car, I pretty much modified it myself at home. Almost every part you see on it was bought and installed by me. I tuned it too, so I know it's absolutely perfect in my eyes."

The shop owner chuckled, "That's quite an arrogant statement from someone as modest as yourself Kurokawa-kun, would you mind if I take a peek?"

"Oh sure, knock yourself out Tencho. In the meantime I'll start working on the yellow FD. I've managed to remove the old suspension arm that was damaged, but the parts for the wide body kit that I ordered from RE Amemiya still haven't arrived. The new wheels arrived yesterday, but I don't know if you'd like me to wait for all the parts, or install the new suspension arm today. I'd have to check the alignment afterwards too." He handed his boss the keys to his car.

"Don't worry about that yet, just fix the suspension arm and check the alignment. I ordered another set of parts from the company as well, namely some gauges, a steering wheel and some coilovers, which means when we're done we're going to have to readjust everything in regards to the whole suspension before the car is ready for action." Matsumoto answered.

'_Along with tuning… This really is going to take a long time, I really hope between Kurokawa-kun and I that we can somehow pull this off in a month and a half instead.' _He hoped.

"Hai Tencho." With that, Yuzuru retreated to the garage.

Matsumoto and Akio turned back to the car before them and soaked in every detail, astounded with the amount of work their youngest mechanic had done. Matsumoto himself knew that it would take him close to 8 or even 10 months before he would even be able to touch the suspension alone; making him wonder how long it had taken Kurokawa to modify, tune, balance, and adjust the car.

"Sugoi!" Akio exclaimed. "I don't think I've ever seen a Sileighty set up this well before. It's got a larger turbo charger, and almost everything related to airflow is by Tomei along with the headers."

"I'm going to have to ask Kurokawa-kun to take me on a spin at Usui when he gets the chance. I'm eager to see his work on the suspension," Matsumoto said from his crouched position by the right fender.

It was easy for him to spot the Nismo coilovers through the twelve spoke wheels, and the red Brembo brake calipers stood out prominently for all to see.

"Mattaku, you and suspensions; is that all you ever think about Tencho? In that case I should have you and Yuzuru take a look at my Eight-Six." Akio gestured to the three-door Panda Trueno parked next to the Sileighty.

Matsumoto perked up at the mention of the car, "Why what's wrong with it?" He asked.

"I can't say," he began. "Ever since I made a few adjustments to the car, the suspension has been a bit jumpy. I think I may have to soften the front dampening rate 'cause the car tends to hop too much every time I take the downhill at Usui."

'_And while I'm at it I think I might as well go ahead and remove the alarm that starts to ding after 100 km/h. It's annoying as hell and to top it off it I'm starting to hear it in the back of my head.'_

The chief mechanic of Project D sighed, but his amusement was clear as day to the younger man. Chances were that Akio was absolutely right.

"We can worry about that later Ichinose-kun, the throttle bodies, camshafts and gears all arrived yesterday. It won't be long until your beloved Hachi-Roku receives all the new modifications for the engine. I even finished the custom made headers you paid for yesterday, so we may as well start working on it later today. We're waiting for the parts we need for the FD, so you're in luck."

Yuzuru, who had been watching from his place beside Keisuke's FD, could hardly contain his laughter when he saw his elder co-worker leap into the air, and let out a triumphant cry. And judging by their boss's expression, he couldn't either.

It was easy for him to understand Akio's sentiment. The reason being every time he looked at his Sileighty he would always swell up with pride. Akio had owned the AE86 since his father's passing when he was but 17 years old, leaving he and his mother to take care of the Onsen they ran back in his home town of Karuizawa. He had been there only a few times, but he had to admit that the hot spring was well worth the trip to Nagano.

Yuzuru could remember the first time he laid eyes on the Eight-Six and for quite a while he found himself entranced by the car. Many people in this day and age had often referred to them as "junkers", "clunkers", and even some more derogatory terms, but he knew better. He knew first hand that a good Eight-Six with an outstanding driver behind the wheel could push the vehicle past its limits and put to shame cars that were much newer. New Zealand had him taught many things, and that was among them.

He had nothing but respect for those cars, Akio's was no different. In plain terms, his friend's Eight Six was a later 'kouki' model hatchback from 1986. Quite a few adjustments had been made to the car such as fitting it with a 'zenki' model front lip, a TRD N2 rear wing, and a TRD carbon fiber hood which made for a lovely contrast between the white pop-up headlights and the hood. But the sight that appealed to him the most was the rear end. The bright 'redline' tail lights made for a more aggressive look when seen from the back.

The fact that the much anticipated upgrades Akio would be making on his Eight-Six would begin today excited him, because he could now look forward to another challenge at Usui's downhill.

* * *

_Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

The past few months had been somewhat of a roller coaster for Takumi. Races across Tochigi and Saitama had practically followed one after the other almost every other week. Between his job, tofu deliveries and the tapes he had to study, Takumi was almost grateful that Keisuke's FD was sent in for repairs.

Project D was very demanding of him, and it seemed to him that each race continued to grow harder, and each opponent he faced was far more skilled than the last. It took every ounce of his skill in order to come up with wins, but at the same time he felt that with each race he moved one inch closer to his goal of becoming the fastest driver.

Then again, he was also glad that Project D covered pretty much all of his expenses. Maintenance, parts, tires, gas, food, accommodations, everything he could possibly think of. All he had to do was drive.

A rare smile found itself across Takumi's lips as he took in the warm and breezy Tuesday morning. Today just so happened to be his one free day of the month, and he chose to go out for a drive and pay his friends at visit at the Esso gas station he used to work at during his time in high school.

'_Those were the days.'_ He thought absently as the Eight-Six let out a low growl as it shifted into third gear.

For a moment, Takumi let his mind wander back to Natsuki. It had been several months since they last saw each other, and weeks since her last letter. But it seemed like she had settled quite nicely to life in Tokyo and studying at a university.

Before he managed to continue his train of thought however, Takumi saw the gas station he was looking for and made a left turn, guiding the car in its direction.

Immediately he saw the grinning face of Itsuki, who looked as lively as ever. Iketani followed closely along with his former boss, Yuichi.

"Hey Takumi! It's been a while since I last saw you here! How's Project D's downhill ace doing on this fine morning?"

"Would you mind filling the tank up with high octane?" He asked flatly.

Istuki adopted a hurt look, and turned around. Takumi could swear that he heard his friend choke an overdramatic sob. "You see that Iketani-senpai, he ignores his best friend and asks for gas instead."

Iketani and Yuichi sighed and shook their heads at the younger man, knowing how theatrical he could be.

"How are you Takumi? I heard about your win in Saitama against a Lan-Evo. Well done man." Iketani said.

Takumi nodded, "Thanks Iketani-senpai. And I'm well thank you."

"As expected of Bunta's son, so do you know when your next race will be?" Yuichi asked him.

"Yes, our next race is at Ibaraki. But other than that I don't know much. Since Keisuke-san's FD was damaged in the last race the team's schedule has been delayed for some time until everything's repaired."

"Oh I heard about that!" Itsuki blurted out. "I heard that he raced in a borrowed FD and won too."

Iketani smiled, "It's incredible to think that the best racers in Gunma are dominating in other prefectures, but at the same time it makes me realize just how many talented drivers there are in the Kanto region altogether."

Yuichi let out a short laughed. "I'd bet my whole gas station that Bunta can take on any car and win hands down, no matter who it is."

Takumi groaned at the mention of that, since he knew full well that there was no other person on the face of the earth who could take on Akina's downhill and beat him. After all, his ego had just suffered a major blow following his loss against the Impreza.

'_That crazy old man.'_

"Be that as it may, I just heard something pretty shocking from Kenji last night." Iketani said in a grave manner.

Yuichi and Istuki looked on with great interest, while Takumi maintained his usual vacant expression. Nevertheless, all three silently kept their attention on him.

"The two best drivers of the Night Kids, Nakazato and Shoji lost to a Sileighty three days ago at Usui."

Itsuki gaped at him, stunned by the news. "Are you sure it wasn't the one that Takumi raced last year?"

The leader of the Akina SpeedStars shook his head negatively, "No, it was a different color, silver."

"Eh? No way!"

"'Fraid so, and rumor has it that Nakazato's looking to challenge the driver. It takes some serious skill to just go and beat a Skyline on the uphill; no matter where it is. On top of that, we're taking about Takeshi Nakazato. He's pretty much the best Three-Two driver in all of Gunma and he's only been defeated a small number of times."

"A Sileighty huh?" Takumi thought aloud.

Although Takumi was never one to pay attention to rumors and hearsay, he couldn't deny that he was somewhat interested in the whole scope of things. It had been quite a while since he had been involved in the race scene in his home prefecture of Gunma, and now that new racers were beginning to emerge his curiosity was beginning to grow in relation to everything that occurs on mountain passes.

"You're not planning to race this guy are you Takumi? No one even knows who he is." Iketani said with a hint of concern in his voice.

The sudden question tore him from his thoughts, "No. I have no reason to anyway. I'm just surprised that those two were beaten," he answered indifferently.

"I'm just as surprised, but to be beaten on the uphill? One is an FF and the other has 4WD, ABS, and the ATTESA. Both of those cars are simply FR destroyers!" Ituski interjected.

Yuichi scratched his chin, knowing full well that Usui was a touge that became infamous for being among the most dangerous and unforgiving. During his younger years, he had too had raced across many passes in Gunma and several other prefectures alongside Bunta and Usui had been among the most demanding. It was a close second to Irohazaka, but the tricks within it lay with just how many crests and slopes there were on both the inbound and outbound runs.

"That may be true Itsuki, but from my own experience and mind you this was many years ago; Usui became known for being a half uphill, half downhill course throughout its entirety. No matter which side you take, you will find that that there will be plenty of spots you can overtake a car. You just need to look for a good spot and exploit the weaknesses of the car your opponent has," the station owner summarized.

Iketani's eyes lit up in understanding, realizing what his boss trying to explain.

"I get it," Takumi started. "When I first raced at Usui, I really didn't pay much attention to the course. But now that I think back to it, I remember that there were a few parts where we went uphill for a few seconds, which was followed by either a descending hairpin or a winding turn. It now makes sense why Nakazato was beaten even if he was racing on the uphill; it's because every time he tried to take advantage of the power his GT-R had, he'd end up having to brake several seconds earlier because of how heavy his car is. The understeer is the reason he was beaten."

All three men shared staggered looks; unable to believe how much Takumi was absorbing from his races with Project D and the information relayed by their mechanics. He certainly had come a very long way from his old ignorant self. Back then he didn't even know that his Trueno was referred to as an Eight-Six among the street racing community.

Yuichi was the first one to recover from the shock, and nodded in affirmation. "It's as you say Takumi. The GT-R may be an incredible machine, but due to the weight of its chassis, the car will tend to understeer, and to compensate for that you would have to have a very precise control of the throttle to counteract its effects. The driver would have to brake much earlier than normal in order to get through a corner without losing too much speed or power for that matter."

Iketani gasped; quickly catching on to how the Sileighty's driver had managed to one-up Nakazato.

"It makes perfect sense!" He declared. "The person driving the Sileighty predicted that Nakazato would break early and because of this he kept going! He deliberately bid his time until he had a surefire chance of passing him at a corner then braked at the last possible second!"

Itsuki shivered, not bothering to hide his excitement. "Oh man, that's just scary. It takes real courage to tackle a corner without any regard for your well-being. He must have drifted right through it too! Only a local would even dare to try something that crazy. Either that or you're Takumi."

"Eh?"

That statement made everyone else laugh at the expense of the brown haired teenager, who was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry Takumi, but you've got to admit that Itsuki brought up a good point!" Iketani managed to say through his bouts of laughter.

Yuichi's booming laughter died down, settling into a chuckle. "Like father, like son I always say."

Takumi sighed, a small smile gracing his features.

He certainly had missed this, just being able to spend more time with his friends and talk about passes and races. It had been quite a while since they had managed to simply speak like this, and although Project D was taxing on him, it definitely did have its merits. After all, each time he raced a new opponent he felt like he had learned something new.

"So is anyone going to fill up the tank or what?" He asked.

Itsuki calmed his laughter enough to answer properly. "Tell you what, I'll fill up the car, but you have to come with us to Mt. Akina later for old times' sake. How does that sound?"

Takumi stared at his friend incredulously, caught unaware by the sudden compromise.

"Is that how you treat a paying customer? If you wanted me to come with you to Akina all you had to do was just ask. Today is my free day after all."

'_And sadly, I don't have anything to do.' _He lamented.

The Eight-Five driver shrugged and proceeded to fill the car's waiting tank. "Great, we'll meet you at the top. Don't for get to bring your Eight-Six."

"Ok, just fill it up already Itsuki."

* * *

_11:26 AM_

Yuzuru wiped the sweat from his brow, and took a moment to assess his handiwork. He had finally managed to replace the damaged suspension arm for a newer one, and now the FD sat on one of the lifts as he carefully eyed the data relayed by the computer next to it.

'_Looks like the alignment didn't suffer too much from the impact it received. But there's no other way to tell until the new coilovers are installed. The new wheels and tires will definitely change its performance a bit, but the new wide body kit will also prove to be the big difference. We're going to have to leave it as is for now until all the parts arrive.'_

With a sigh, he set to computer to print the readings made, and lowered the lift in order to bring the car down. Once done, he parked the FD in the open space that had been reserved in the center of the garage for it and exited it. Because he was never one to take chances, Yuzuru walked around to the car's left side and frowned at the damaged fender.

It was quite a shame to see such gorgeous body work marred by such hideous scratches and tears. He was curious to know how the car received them, but pushed the thought out of his mind when Akio called out to him.

"Oi Yuzuru, we need some help over here, so if you're free bring your ass over here!"

He glanced left and right around the garage, trying to see if there were any customers who required any help before approaching the Eight-Six that was surrounded by his boss and co-worker.

Creeping down to take a better look, he noticed that they had already managed to replace the original camshafts with the new ones along with the gears and the timing belt. Quite a feat, since the whole process would normally take close to four hours alone.

"I have to hand it to you Akio-senpai, I don't think I've ever seen such a clean engine before. Did you take it apart and polish it yourself?" He pointed to the valve cover on the nearby worktable and then back to the original cams.

"Yeah, I did it about two weeks ago back home. It's the reason you saw me driving around in my mom's Altezza. But it was worth it since I managed to install the radiator I ordered from Tec-Art's, some coilovers, and the set of brakes by Endless. Pads, discs, and calipers; it took me a full week, but it was well worth it."

Matsumoto took a moment and knelt down to take a look at the brakes. Sure enough, he managed to see the blue brake calipers with the brand's logo emblazoned on them. He whistled, knowing just how pricey such modifications could be.

"You must have saved up quite a large sum in order to buy all of these parts for your car Ichinose-kun. How long did it take you?" The chief mechanic inquired.

"About four years. I started way back when I was in high school, working odd jobs and helping my mother out with the business. My old man had the car, but rarely used it. He always maintained it though, and I can't help but feel lucky that the engine's got such a low mileage for its age and now I'm turning it to a serious downhill machine." Akio confessed with no small amount of pride.

Yuzuru gave him a knowing smile, and grabbed a pair gloves before he pushed himself under the car, in preparation to remove the old headers and exhaust for the new ones. He had quite a hard time imagining what the output for this particular Trueno would be after tuning it. The whole process would most likely take up the remainder of the day, but the real work would begin once they moved on to the suspension. It could take days, weeks, and even up to a whole month in order to get it just right.

"Yosh! Let's get the valve and timing covers back on so we can start on the next bit."

The brown haired teenager nodded, and grabbed the valve cover which predictably identified the engine as a bluetop 4A-GEU. Arguably, Toyota's most popular twin cam engine ever made.

"You work on the throttle bodies and I'll deal with the exhaust and headers. Does that seem fair?"

"Sure."

Matsumoto brought one of the heavy mechanical jacks for Yuzuru to use, and turned around to see a very familiar white FC pulling into the shop's parking lot. The unmistakable purr of its rotary engine had provided him with more than enough experience to last a lifetime.

"Keep at it you two, I'll be right back."

He couldn't help but bite back a laugh when he saw Keisuke rush over to his precious FD.

Ryosuke on the other hand stopped and stared with great interest at the silver Sileighty that was parked a few cars down and chuckled, before walking over to his chief mechanic with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Ohayo Matsumoto, how are you?" The man greeted.

"Well, thank you Rysouske-san. So tell me, is this a social visit, or do you just want an update on the FD's status?"

"It's a bit of both actually," he replied in a playful manner.

Both men made their way in the direction of the FD, which was being carefully inspected by a sullen Keisuke; the sizeable scratches being a constant reminder of his brush with oil at Tsuchizaka.

"Hey Keisuke, I'm sorry that you still have to see your car like this, but the parts we ordered still haven't arrived. They should be here sometime by the end of the week along with the new coilovers and gauges. It just takes time for everything to get here."

Keisuke bowed in appreciation, "Thank you Matsumoto, I hate having to impose such an enormous project on you, but I don't know anyone else who can tune the FD as well as you can."

"Don't worry about it Keisuke. But you should know that I'm not the only person who will be working on your car." He paused for a brief moment, and waved for them to follow.

"There's this kid who's been working for me for only a few months. He may be young, but he's nothing short of a genius in regards to cars. It's safe to say that he's my best mechanic, and together we'll be whipping your FD back into shape."

The blonde man gazed at his mechanic in stunned silence. Despite is very calm and likeable demeanor, Matsumoto had always been known for his strict philosophy when it came to anything car related. He worked tirelessly on anything he touched, and always made sure that his work on the team's cars had them in peak condition and well maintained. Even if Tomiguchi put in his all, Matsumoto would somehow find a flaw no matter how small it may be. It was very rare to ever have him praise someone else's work until they proved that they lived up to his expectations.

While all the other mechanics continued up with their work in helping other customers, Keisuke eyes took in every single car that was currently being tended to. There was quite a vast array of vehicles ranging from a Silvia to a GT-R, a Lan-Evo, and an AE86, one which they were currently walking towards.

For a very brief moment, Keisuke managed to see another smile show up on his brother's normally passive expression. He followed the direction his eyes were in and concluded that it was because of the Eight-Six. Although he used to think of those cars as old and unworthy of his attention, Takumi had completely changed the way he thought about them. And now, every time he saw one that was well put together he would stop to admire it for a bit; to try and get a feel of its aura.

"Hey Kurokawa-kun, you alright down there?" Matsumoto called out to the pair of legs sitting under the car.

"Yeah I'm alright Tencho, is there something you need? I've already installed the headers. All that's left is to raise the car on the lift to install the new exhaust system." There was a bit of a strain in his voice. "Are you done with the ITBs Akio-senpai?"

"Yeah almost, just give me a few more minutes and she's set."

Matsumoto looked on in amazement at his two workers. Together they were known as the most efficient and fast working mechanics in the garage. They never ceased to surprise him, and both Ryosuke and Keisuke stared at the two men who were working diligently to finish up with the new modifications. It was record pace, and he had never seen the two of them change such an extensive number of parts in less than four hours before. All that remained would be the new exhaust system he made along with the headers and the tuning process.

'_Then the fun begins,'_ was his enthusiastic thought.

Ryosuke peered into the engine bay and made a mental assessment of all the parts they had changed. From the bizarrely twisted headers, to the gleaming trumpets of the individual throttle bodies, he could tell that quite a lofty investment had been put into the engine. And while the valve cover was already on, with the red TRD plug wires in place, the timing cover still had not been put on, which exposed the new gears from both cams. All in all, he was quite interested in the owner's decision to keep the car Fuel Injected. He knew it required a very good mechanic to tune a 4A-GE mechanically to race on the pass, but with Matsumoto, it would prove to be quite the cake walk.

His attention then veered off to the young man who had finally chosen to come out his place under the car. He had after all, expressed a desire to meet him.

Yuzuru stood up and placed his hands at his hips; stretching and popping his joints after being stuck underneath the Eight-Six for some time.

"Ryosuke-san," Matsumoto began. "I'd like you to meet my best mechanic Kurokawa Yuzuru, and an almost equally talented Ichinose Akio."

Akio quickly bowed, slightly nervous to be in the presence of the famous Rotary Brothers.

Yuzuru however was caught completely unaware. The sudden introduction made the teenager realize that he was being watched and he quickly gathered his wits, bowing to the two brothers in a respectful manner.

"Pleased to meet you," he said.

Though Ryosuke was struck by how young he was, he did not show it. Instead, curiosity began to make its way into his mind.

'_He has a Japanese name and speaks the language flawlessly, but he doesn't look Japanese. It looks like he's of mixed-race; European maybe? Another thing that bothers me is that I've heard that surname somewhere. At first I didn't mind it much, but there's a slight chance.'_

Keisuke was the first to answer, a smirk played across his lips. "Likewise, my name is Takahashi Keisuke and this is my older brother Ryosuke. I also happen to be the owner of the yellow FD Matsumoto happens to have you working on."

"Takahashi? Are you perhaps one of the drivers of that team, Project D?"

"Yes," Keisuke confirmed. "I'm their uphill specialist."

'_Uphill huh?'_ Yuzuru mused.

"So you're the one that Matsumoto spoke highly of," Ryosuke interrupted. "I have to admit, it shocking to see someone as young as you working with cars like these. How old are you?"

"19." Was his hesitant reply.

"I see, and from what I've been told you're also an incredibly talented mechanic. You know it's rare to hear that kind of talk coming from someone like Matsumoto. He may not admit it, but deep down he's got a massive ego as a tuner."

Yuzuru saw this boss bristle at the comment, and he blushed, slightly embarrassed by the praise he was receiving. "Well thanks; it's flattering to hear someone say that."

Ryosuke inclined his head in acknowledgement. But for some odd reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that Yuzuru was not all that he seemed. Instead, he was instantly reminded of Takumi, since they were both the same age. One was spaced out, lost in thought and from what he could gather, there was something about Yuzuru that he could not place, despite the generally warm and reserved nature he dsplayed. But one thing was certain; they both possessed an intoxicating aura.

He turned back to lean over the fender of Akio's Eight Six, his eyes scanning the engine once more.

"Is this your car Ichinose-kun?"

"Yes," He replied in a confident manner. "How could you tell?"

Matsumoto and Ryosuke both shared knowing looks. "It was easy. All I had to do was see the way you handled each and every part of the car delicately. Your eyes also seemed to hold quite a bit of fondness in them."

Akio let out a chuckle, "Am I that easy to read?"

"No, it's because I know that look. I have it every time I modify my FC and think of the possibilities."

Yuzuru stole a glance from his watch and realized that it was already way past twelve.

'_No wonder I'm feeling so bloody hungry. I'm gonna ask the boss if it's ok to take off for some lunch. I didn't have the time to make a bento for myself today.'_

"Hey boss, is it alright if I go and have my lunch break now? I didn't bring a bento today, so I need to catch some grub somewhere."

Matsumoto glanced at his watch and realized that it was almost 1 o'clock. "I think I'll join you, I'm raring to grab a bite to eat. We've been at this for almost four hours now, so let's take a break. How about you Ryosuke?

"Sure, the drive here from Maebashi was full of traffic, and since Keisuke chose to skip his breakfast this will get him to stop complaining."

Keisuke growled, "I didn't choose to skip my breakfast aniki, you just woke me up too damn early."

"How about you Ichinose-kun, do you want to come along for lunch?" Their boss asked.

Akio let out a breath, since he finally managed to finish tinkering with the new individual throttle bodies. "No, I brought my lunch, so I'll eat it later. Besides, I want to get the new exhaust system done today so don't worry about me."

While Yuzuru and Matsumoto each retreated to a separate bathroom to clean up, Keisuke and Ryosuke were left behind to accompany Akio, who made sure his car was properly secured before he hit the button on the lift.

"Keisuke, do you remember a few nights ago when I mentioned the Sileighty that beat Nakazato at Usui?"

"Yeah why?"

"Take a look in the parking lot and tell me what you see."

With nothing better to do, Keisuke went ahead and began to scan all the cars that were parked side by side neatly. Most of them had the appearance of very well-tuned car, body kits, spoilers, and wheels, most of them were very nice looking, but he knew that aesthetics never really matter when it came to the way a car performed. When he first saw Takumi's Eight-Six he promptly labeled it a "shit box", and paid the price for it dearly. Since then, he has become more wary of those he races.

Continuing his trek across the lot, he passed the FC without sparing it a single glance and moved on until he came upon what he thought was a silver S13. Only when he inched closer to it, did he manage to identify the body of a 180.

'_It's a Sileighty! Could this car be the one that handed Nakazato's ass back to him?'_

Although Keisuke was very narrow minded in regards to his taste in cars, he would be a fool to deny the fact that the Sileighty before him wasn't a lovely sight. That being said, nothing could ever overshadow the affection he held for rotary engines.

"Call it a hunch," his brother's voice said behind him. "But I happen to think that this car is the one that beat Nakazato, and is probably owned by the kid we just met Keisuke."

"What?" He said disbelievingly. "That's a pretty big hunch aniki, what makes you think it belongs to Kurokawa?"

"When I spoke to Matsumoto, he said that Kurokawa-kun had been ordering parts for an SR20DET, and that puts your guess at either a Silvia, or an 180SX. But as I said Keiskue, it's merely speculation. However, if he indeed proves to be the owner of this Sileighty, then I predict that Gunma is going to experience another set of very fortuitous turn of events."

Ryosuke's eyes took in every detail of the car before them. It was easy to tell that the car was set up for pass racing, and now the final part of his hypothesis would come into play as Yuzuru emerged from the garage beside Matsumoto. He took out a set of keys from his right pocket, and tapped the remote attached to them.

Immediately, the Sileighty in question beeped and unlocked itself.

'_And there's my answer.'_ Ryosuke thought. _'Gunma is just chock-full of surprises. First Fujiwara appeared out of nowhere in his Eight-Six and defeated everyone who stepped up to challenge him. And now, a year later, another driver's come up. It was Kurokawa who took down Nakazato and Shoji last Saturday. Now I'm certain of it.'_

"Matsumoto," he called out. "Ride with me, there's something I want to discuss with you."

"Uh sure, but Kurokawa-kun and I were discussing this restaurant in Karuizawa we could go to. It's got the best ramen around here."

"Karuizawa? But isn't that like half an hour away from here?" Keisuke spoke up.

"It depends on which route you take. The bypass certainly will put you there in that amount of time, but if we take Usui it's actually a bit shorter." Yuzuru replied.

It didn't take a genius to actually know what the teenager was implying, and Keisuke had to repress a grin.

"In that case, I ride with you. Is that alright?"

Yuzuru may have not known much about Project D and the Takahashi Brothers, but from what he had been hearing for the past few days, both were incredibly skilled and talented drivers. Keisuke had a fire that burned deep inside of him, the kind that could never easily be put out. But the moment his gaze met Ryosuke's, he was immediately able to detect a certain inquisitiveness that was hard to misplace. It was as if he carried himself with a more methodical approach.

Nevertheless, there was no denying that he certainly did want to know more about them.

"Sure hop in, that way I can give you an update on the status of your FD."

"I'll follow you then." Ryosuke quickly declared.

'_Typical of aniki; he's planning to watch the Sileighty from behind and get a feel of its modifications and Kurokawa's technique. Even if we drive at an average speed, all my brother needs is to hear the car's exhaust note to be able to tell what it's packing under the hood. It's pretty scary.'_ Keisuke surmised.

* * *

One thing that Yuzuru had learned from all the times he had driven through Usui in the past few months was that fewer cars would end up taking the route because of how many twists and turns the pass had. Instead, they would end up taking the bypass route. This would often lead to more obstacles and cars on the road.

As Keisuke sat next to Yuzuru, he began to pick up on small, subtle hints that dictated that he was far more experienced than he let on. His clutch work was exquisite, and each gear change was undeniably smooth. Even if they were following the speed limit, he could feel the car's balance. The Sileighty was tuned to absolute perfection, and the suspension reacted extremely well. He couldn't wait until the long straightaway ended, just to see how it behaved on a corner.

"I have to ask Matsumoto," Ryosuke commenced. "How long has he been working for you?"

"Since December of last year, this brings the tally up to five months now."

"I see… And in all that time you didn't tell me that you had such a talented mechanic and driver in your midst?"

Matsumoto rolled his eyes at the team leader, detecting quite a bit of mirth in his friend's tone. "Well, since all my time is focused on Project D I never really had anything else on my mind. This is the first good break we've had in the past weeks, and it lets me catch up on my shop while working on the FD."

Ryosuke kept his eyes on the car before him, listening to the high pitched exhaust note of the Sileighty over the purr of his own FC. _'Turbo charged; blow off valve, modified exhaust system, and headers. It's very well set up from what I can hear.'_

"I know what you mean; I've had pretty restful days recently. But Keisuke is another matter entirely." He remarked.

"I can sympathize with that, he doesn't have a car right now, and he turned down a girl he really liked from what Fumihiro told me."

Ryosuke sighed, "Apparently everyone seems to know. He's still sore about the whole thing, even if he doesn't show it. So try not to mention it unless he brings it up himself."

Matsumoto laughed at the comment, but nodded nonetheless. "I get it."

As soon as Yuzuru spotted the first corner that lead into Usui pass, he rested his sight on the road. There was just enough of a stretch left for him to pick up speed and tackle the right hairpin. His eyes shifted to his tachometer and he calculated that he could rev match to third gear at their current speed.

"I'm going to push it a bit. Is that alright?"

"Go right ahead, I'm keen to see how you drive." He replied eagerly.

Without any further warning, the needle jumped. The engine's response was instant and Yuzuru immediately utilized double clutching, settling it into third gear for only a moment. Then, he floored the accelerator as the car's roar grew louder.

Keisuke remained unfazed as he was thrown back into his seat. Instead, he chose to marvel at the engine's sound, and the light feel of the car's body. Even when the car shifted up, the G-Forces did not change.

He glanced at the side mirror and smirked when he saw his brother quickly take initiative. The FC's acceleration quickly put it close behind them.

The first corner approached, and the engine screamed as Yuzuru downshifted with the aid of his refined heel-and-toe. Keisuke's attention was instantly drawn in by the way the person beside him implemented the technique in such elegant style made him compare it to his own.

Yuzuru then shifted the car's line opposite to where it had been. Ryosuke watched closely, the smile on his face never once faltering as he replicated the action. Matsumoto grunted as he felt the characteristic tug of the G-Forces move him from one side to the other, and then looked straight to see the Sileighty perform a flawless inertia drift with the FC next to it, both cars drifting parallel to one another. Any on looker would have shuddered at the sight of such a 'twin drift.'

'_Show me what I need to see. Show me why Nakazato lost to you.'_

* * *

A/N:

Well here's Chapter 5! I'll admit, I had quite a bit of trouble trying to figure out what I wanted to go into this chapter. I had so many ideas come into my head, but it made the chapter so incredibly long to the point where I had to split it up. Either way, I think it's better like this since it gives me a head start on Chapter 6.

By way, I'd like to give a shout out to Daliha, Ghost, .77, KillerDon14 and D-driver for reviewing. It really pushes me to keep writing.

And one final thing, I encourage you all to also read Daliha's fic "Momentum", which is about Keisuke's years in high school. It's a great story, and the plot is fantastic.

Enjoy my dear readers,

SilentAssassin11


	6. Chapter 6

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 6

* * *

_Usui Pass_

In all of his years of when it came to pass racing and of all of the opponents he had raced, Yuzuru had never quite encountered someone like Ryosuke Takahashi before. Every corner he took, every drift he executed, was closely replicated by the FC behind him. It was slightly unnerving to be followed so closely on his home course, but the absolute thrill he experienced as the chase drew on overshadowed any other emotion he felt.

For a moment he contemplated if he should bring out a few ideas from his bag of tricks, but quickly relented. Yuzuru didn't want to give his onlookers too much of an idea as to what he was capable of, and for this reason he adopted a line which was considerably different from the one he normally took. Even then, Keisuke observed each and every detail. From the way the car's weight shifted before a corner, and the smooth downshifts; it was obvious that the kid had spent a great number of years perfecting his technique. No part of it was left untouched, and he had to admit, his footwork was perfectly synchronized.

The piercing snarl of the FC's rotary engine and the shrill growl of the Sileighty's own engine echoed across the valley as both cars continued to take the uphill at an astonishing rate. Matsumoto had a very hard time believing that the affable genius mechanic he worked with also possessed such exceptional skills behind the wheel.

'_His technique is simply incredible to watch. On top of that his control is utterly miraculous to the extent of being able to throw me off his line. He knows I'm watching him, and for this reason he's refraining from showing off too much. Keep an eye on everything he does Keisuke, and compare his style with yours and see what you can borrow from him. He may be young, but he certainly doesn't lack experience.'_

"You know Matsumoto," Ryosuke spoke up. "Kurokawa-kun reminds me of myself, only he is far more talented than I was at that age. I can sense that he has more of an analytical approach in regards to the way he races. And yet, he also seems to combine them with his instincts as well."

That statement floored the chief mechanic in more ways than one. In all the time he had known Ryosuke, Matsumoto was drawn in by the calculating and charismatic disposition he seemed to keep up regardless of the situation. It was rare to even hear the man known as Akagi's White Comet compliment drivers other than Takumi and his younger brother. And even then, most of them were followed by some form of advice or constructive criticism.

"You're actually saying that he's like you?" Matsumoto had to actually force his eyes away from the Sileighty and onto his friend; the undisguised surprise was fairly evident even if Ryosuke didn't take his eyes off the road for a second.

The man in question let out a chuckle before the shifter clicked in place a result of another downshift. His beloved FC drifted through another corner with sheer accuracy, clouds of smoke emanating from its rear tires. As soon as they cleared it, a narrow section of S-turns followed.

Matsumoto relaxed for the moment, and Ryosuke took the chance to answer. "In a way I suppose, and that's because he is the first 'complete' street racer I've seen across Gunma in a while. He possesses skills as a mechanic that matches those he has as a driver and you know as well as I do that to find such a thing amongst amateurs like us is in itself, extremely rare."

'_Amateurs he says.' _ He thought while rolling his eyes.

Before Matsumoto managed to come up with any form of answer, he took a look at his surroundings and paled. This stretch was all too familiar for a local like him, and although he had always been a more of an average street racer in his early twenties, it did not mean that he hadn't memorized his home course. This particular corner almost always seemed to alarm him every time he tried to drive through it at a speed higher than 100 km/h, and it was because it lead into the infamous C=121.

To his surprise, he saw Yuzuru's Sileighty change its line completely, now taking the outside lane in preparation for the following left hairpin. It was easy to tell that car's whole demeanor had changed by just that sudden movement, and Ryouske's smile grew wider when this occurred.

For the first time in the entire ride, Keisuke felt true fear right after clearing the last hairpin. He may have driven on Usui a sparse number of times, but many of his teammates from the Red Suns had told him of the next corner. It certainly wasn't pretty when cars would lose control and collide against guardrails or other oncoming cars, and it was because of the large blind spot C=121 had at the entry point. No one would ever be able to tell what would come out of that corner, and those who had tried drifting through it often had to cross the centerline.

Any man with a sound mind would try to use grip to get through the corner, but to his surprise Yuzuru only sped up. The car shifted into fourth gear, and he warily eyed the speedometer that continued to climb past 120 km/h.

'_Don't tell me he's seriously thinking of getting through the corner at this much speed? Even a local would be scared to get through it that fast. If it were night time it would be easier to tell if there were a car coming because of its headlights, but this is a bit too much.'_

His answer would come as he felt the sharp response of the car's brakes, as the car's engine shrieked vociferously on the following downshift. A hiss reminded him once again of the car's blow off valve, and he held firmly to the grip handles, grunting under the sway of the G-Forces as Yuzuru easily sent the car into another drift, using the throttle with very subtle steering.

'_A braking drift and masterful use of the throttle; It's like he knows the right amount balance the car needs to get through the corner with as little effort required.'_

Keisuke may not have been as meticulous as his brother; in fact he rarely delved into things concerning greater details in regards to racing unless it was him driving. Tire wear, lines, road conditions and calculating spaces were his strong suits. But, for the first time he kept his focus on the teenager beside him.

He tried to identify each and every technique that was used, and other than the heel-and-toe and double clutching in certain key points, the new rhythm he displayed was far more advanced than normal. The experience, instincts, and confidence that drove it gave Keisuke a clear indication just how skilled Yuzuru was by the aggressive drift he used to get through this particular corner.

'_If I didn't know any better, I'd say this kid is a total freak behind the wheel. At 19 there was absolutely no way I was this good, and the only person I can compare him to would be Fujiwara. I was actually scared for a moment! I haven't felt that way since I was first beaten on Akina the first time!'_

As hard as it was for Keisuke to admit that he had been scared, he also felt a burning desire to now prove himself the person beside him. It was the same sensation every time he thought back to Fujiwara, and now he knew without any form of doubt in his mind that he would race Yuzuru the first chance he got. His fighting spirit had been reignited, and there was no way in hell he could back down now. He finally had something good to look forward to, and now he would bide his time until all repairs on the FD were finished.

'_Despite the fact that Nakazato drives a GT-R he's by no means unskilled, and if this kid took both him and that guy in EG down on the uphill, then I also want to take a shot at him. I can tell that this guy specializes mainly in downhill runs, so on the way back I'm gonna try to see what else I can pick off his technique.'_

Never in his life had Matsumoto imagined that he would be able to see such a wonderfully executed drift in C=121 until today. His mouth stood agape as he stared at the Sileighty's sleek bodywork, and then to the guardrail, trying to discern if what he was seeing was actually real or a figment of his imagination.

If it weren't for the fact that he had to concentrate on the road ahead of him, Ryosuke would have probably started to laugh out loud. Nevertheless, he did let out a small chuckle after stealing a quick glance to see his friend's shocked expression.

'_At first I told myself I would only watch him here at Usui, but I'm starting to have fun chasing him. It's the same feeling I got when I raced Takumi at Akagi before he officially joined Project D! If this is what he's capable of on the uphill, then I can only eagerly anticipate what he will be like on the downhill.'_ Ryosuke surmised.

Right after he cleared C=121 with an equally impressive drift, he floored the accelerator and shifted to fourth gear as soon as the needle hit 8000RPM; its lone spooling turbocharger providing a healthy amount of torque and acceleration to put it right next to the Sileighty.

Yuzuru cracked a full blown grin, the first reaction that Keisuke had seen from the kid since they took the first corner. It was an expression he knew all too well, the kind that he often had on his face when he was racing. Bliss, satisfaction, and excitement were the proper words to describe the strong torrent of emotions the teenager was experiencing at the moment.

He had often made it a point to never think about anything when he was racing, and Reina had more than once thought him a soulless machine behind the wheel much to his amusement. But the truth was that he remained calm due to his tendency to focus everything he had on driving the fastest he possibly could; even if his emotions had overwhelmed him to a great extent. All in all, Ryuji had been the only person to decipher that the amount of effort he put in his driving was a direct result of his emotions. He just didn't show it.

Both the FC and Sileighty shot down the narrow section of S-turns that followed right after C=121 neck and neck. Neither driver gave each other any room to pass, engines roaring to provide their two other witnesses with a symphonic masterpiece of rotary and piston power.

He nearly shuddered at the sound of both engines intertwined with one another, and Keisuke too could only wish he were driving his FD right now as well. The lovely noise both of them produced together was just to die for!

Despite how exhilarating their little chase was for Yuzuru, he knew that they had already completed more than three quarters of the course, and that would put them at Karuizawa in just under ten minutes due to their frightening pace.

Finally, Yuzuru decided to bring out one of his old tricks. A very basic one that Kakeru had taught him due to his experience in karting what seemed so many years ago. From what Akio had told him a just a day prior, Ryosuke was known to be the kind of driver who enjoys studying his opponents and using their techniques against them. This may have not been an official race, but his pride as a local prevented from letting someone this close. As much as he hated bringing in home court advantage, he saw no other way to shake off the FC and put some distance between them.

'_Takahashi-san is just amazing! I can't believe I've been chased this far for so long! Racer's like you are just the best to go against. I'm glad I met you Takahashi Ryosuke!'_

Keisuke's watched Yuzuru intently, the smile on his face easily told him how much fun this impromptu 'race' had been for him. There was a slight glint in his eyes however that unsettled him. Because of his brother's duties as the team leader and organizer, he had to officially retire from street racing in order to focus all of his efforts on Project D. He really couldn't remember the last time Ryosuke had driven the FC on Akagi's downhill. It had been months since he had even seen the car on the mountain alone, and that worried him a bit. So far, he shouldn't have had anything to worry about, since the FC had managed to easily keep up with the Sileighty without any difficulty. And from what he had managed to see through the side mirrors, his brother was taking on an unknown course and unpredictable corners with pure precision. It was as if he had never even stopped racing for such a long period of time.

So why did he feel such a strong sense of foreboding?

Once again, his answer would come in the form of a sudden change in Yuzuru's line. It was subtle, almost nonexistent. Only his trained eyes managed to catch the slight shift in the car's attitude and before he knew it, he felt the car break very early for a fraction of a second. There was no showy or flashy drifting involved in this particular corner, and that unnerved him. The car's tires squealed against the asphalt, but the grip was obviously still there and in turn, the Sileighty seemed to hug the inner part of the curb; missing the guardrail by mere centimeters.

At that precise moment, Keisuke noticed something surprising. They had begun to accelerate from the moment the car approached the corner's apex, and the careful use of the throttle was something he placed extremely close attention to. Then, much to his increased stupor, the car almost seemed to understeer on its own out of the corner. It opened up, took the outside lane and accelerated with instant response on the short downhill slope.

'_What the hell was that? It certainly didn't look like some kind of amateur grip technique. I've never seen such fast cornering before on this pass, and there weren't any gutters he could use like Fujiwara did at Akina.'_

For some strange reason, Keisuke felt the sudden urge to glance back with the aid of one of the cars' side mirrors. But the moment he did, his eyes widened.

The distance between the FC and the Sileighty, had widened by a considerable margin.

"Holy shit," Keisuke thought aloud.

* * *

_Komachi Ramen Shop, Karuizawa, Nagano Prefecture, Japan_

While Ryosuke was far more nonchalant as he exited his car, he couldn't wipe the smirk on his face, since he had already identified the technique Yuzuru had used to get through the sharp right hander. In technical terms, he would have lost if it had been considered a race because of the lead the Sileighty built on him afterwards.

He made a mental note to see if Keisuke had managed to figure it out on his own, but the genuine shock in Matsumoto's otherwise vacant expression more than made up for the momentary lapse he suffered when the Sileighty pulled away from his FC.

"I lost to an amateur trick kids learn when they go karting. I really am rusty." The humor laced within his baritone voice held no form of bitterness within it, which made Keisuke stare at his brother curiously.

Matsumoto however, managed to find his voice. His eyes had been darting back and forth between his employee, and his team leader. After today, he would never be able to see Yuzuru in the same light again. But he had to admit, it opened up a whole new wave of respect for the young man. Now he understood what Ryosuke had meant when he said that Yuzuru was a complete racer.

"You call that rusty Ryouske?"

The dark haired medical student chuckled, "Yes, I suppose so Matsumoto."

Yuzuru had remained silent for the start of the conversation, and let his mind idly wonder why a person possessing such a monstrous set of skills would consider himself to be out of practice. He led his three companions to the nearest table and each took their seats in the small and yet homey noodle shop.

Keisuke had always been somewhat of a picky eater, and he was often accustomed to eating in diners or more expensive restaurants. But he really liked the quaint interior of this shop. It was small, comfortable, and clean with a few customers here and there who were talking animatedly amongst themselves.

A young waitress approached their table and took their orders for drinks while the two siblings gazed at the menu and both Yuzuru and Matsumoto waved to the middle aged couple that happened to run the shop. Both men had become frequent customers after Akio introduced them to the shop, and it readily deserved the title as the best in town.

The girl smiled at Yuzuru brightly and blushed as he greeted her in a light hearted manner. A detail that did not go unnoticed by his boss, who waited until the girl went back to get their drinks.

"You know Kurokawa-kun; you really should pay more attention to what others feel. It's obvious to see that she has a bit of a crush on you." Mastumoto teased.

"Hiromi-san? No way, I don't think she likes me," Was his curt reply.

Project D's chief mechanic shook his head and wondered how the boy could be so oblivious sometimes. Any person who were observant enough could tell that the waitress seemed to be interested in him, especially with the occasional glances she sent his way every once in a while.

'_Ignorance is bliss; some say.'_ The man mused.

After carefully scanning the menu and the large varieties it had, Ryosuke gave up and set it down. He rarely visited small shops like these, and as a result he couldn't decide what to choose.

"Matsumoto, what do you recommend?"

"Try the Tonkotsu, it's one of this place's specialties."

As the waitress returned with their drinks, Yuzuru finally asked the question that had been in the back of his mind. "Pardon my intrusion Takahashi-san, but did you really mean that you were out of practice? I'll be honest and say that no one has ever managed to stick that close to me before on my home course in the five months since I moved here."

"Call me Ryosuke please. And yes, I am out of practice. I'm sure you know by now that I'm the leader of Project D, but I am also studying medicine in order to become a doctor. I have a bit of time left before I have to leave Gunma, but my passion for street racing has pushed forward my resolve to nurture other talents."

'_If Ryosuke-san is this capable of a driver on a bad day, I'm almost scared to think of how good he is when he's in top shape.'_

"Speaking of which," Ryosuke continued. "Were you perhaps a kart driver during your childhood?"

The unexpected inquiry caught Yuzuru completely unprepared. He certainly hadn't expected the man to deduce that much in so little time, but in response he shook his head.

"No, I never was. Someone else taught me the technique many years ago."

Ryosuke noticed how Yuzuru seemed to be suddenly very interested with his drink, idly stirring his oolong tea with the aid of his straw. Apparently the mention of such a memory made him somewhat upset. He quickly changed the subject of their conversation once he picked up on this detail.

"So tell me more about yourself, I for one would like to know how long you've been driving. No normal 19 year old I've come across has the skills you possess in both mechanics and behind the wheel."

"Hai, the first car I ever drove was an FD which I still happen to own. I learned how to drive at the age of 14 with the help of a family member when I used to live in New Zealand. We would often go for drives in the Crown Range, which as the name implies is a mountain range. It's one long stretch of road that cuts through them, that consists of very steep slopes, tight hairpins, and hard crests. Be it rain, sleet, or snow I trained there until I was 17 and then moved back home. "

"I see… So for almost every day for the last five years you've been driving a car. I have to say, it looks like you have a lot in common with the downhill specialist of my team; barring a great number of differences of course. When did you start racing?"

"As soon I grew confident enough to take the downhill in the Crown Range so I'd say when I say at about 15. I managed to gain lots of experience watching other drivers and also received a few tips here and there. That's how I developed my heel-and-toe and double clutching."

"According to Matsumoto, you're also very specialized in rotary engines. Is this true?"

"Yeah pretty much, I managed to completely strip down the car's engine when I was around 16 by myself and then put it back together. I worked part time as a mechanic in Queenstown on my own, fixing cars and solving problems. That's how I managed to learn so much." He answered truthfully.

All three men set their gaze on the youngest at their table. The passion and dedication from his demeanor was visible for all to see. Both Matsumoto and Ryosuke could empathize with that sentiment.

'_Where the hell do these people pop out of? Who in their right mind would hand a 14 year old kid a car to drive with no prior experience?'_ Keisuke thought in disbelief.

Matsumoto cocked an eyebrow after he heard this, knowing first hand that a rotary engine is among the hardest to maintain and set up properly. No normal mechanic would even dare to touch one unless they were absolutely sure of what they were doing, let alone tune it. He had ridden in Yuzuru's white FD only a handful of times in more open roads and each time he would marvel at how balanced the car was along with its incredibly well developed suspension settings.

'_And the power it has,'_ He mentally added.

"Why the sudden change of heart? Are you no longer planning to drive your FD?" Keisuke spoke up for the first time. For the life of him he couldn't imagine why anyone would switch from an RX-7 to a Sileighty. Sure, both were magnificent cars in their own right but to him the sound of a twin turbocharged rotary powered car could never be beaten by the likes of a single turbo piston SR20DET.

"Well the car's been in my family for more than eight years, and it's been raced virtually since the first day it was purchased. Sooner or later the engine will give out, and I want to prolong its life by any means necessary." He confessed.

"That's understandable," Matsumoto acknowledged.

"Don't get me wrong though, I still plan on bringing it out every once in a while to Usui so it remains in peak condition."

Ryosuke suppressed a laugh, and continued. "I'm surprised people haven't taken more notice of your FD. Instead, your Sileighty is the one that's set most of Gunma's racing community abuzz. I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that you're the one that defeated both Nakazato and Shoji last Saturday. You do realize that they are the two best drivers in one of the strongest racing teams in Gunma right?"

Matsumoto snickered when he saw his employee's eye visibly twitch once that final sentence left Ryosuke's lips. It didn't take a genius to see that his friend had been spot on with that assumption, judging by the sense of apprehensiveness Yuzuru was displaying.

Eventually the young man in question sighed, and nodded his head.

"Yes, I did beat them. But I wouldn't consider it an official race; I caught them by surprise and overtook them once I saw the chance. I hoped they would give chase, but apparently they didn't and now Nakazato went out and officially challenged me."

'_More like I was set up, and now I learn that they're one of the best teams in Gunma. Oh I can't until I get my payback on you Ryuji.'_ He thought disgruntledly.

"And are you going to accept?"

Yuzuru looked up to meet Ryosuke's shrewd gaze, jaw set and eyes blazing in both excitement and fierce determination. "At first I was on the fence about it, but now I've made up my mind. I see no reason to back down, and I plan on giving the Sileighty a proper debut."

Keisuke smirked once he heard this, now looking forward to both Yuzuru's race and the day his FD would be complete with its modifications. Although he didn't really hold any form of grudge against Nakazato his dislike for anything related to GT-Rs and 4WD heavily influenced his favor in the Sileighty's direction.

'_It's interesting to see how these things are going to turn out. I'll make sure to clear up my schedule and come to see this race. Nakazato and the Night Kids definitely have their work cut out for them on this one. Part of me hopes this will be a downhill battle between the two. It could tell by the way his car is set up that it's specially tuned to take on the downhill slopes of Usui.'_

"I hope I'm not being too presumptuous when I say this Kurokawa-kun, but I'll be honest; you intrigue me. It amazes me to know that someone as young as yourself can be so knowledgeable. I encourage you to keep at it, since you've already got an enormous advantage that others do not." Ryosuke said earnestly.

Yuzuru blushed under the praise, and shook his head. "Not at all, thank you for your kind words."

"In that case, do you mind if I ask you one final question Kurokawa-kun?"

The young mechanic looked up at him expectantly, his face betraying no other emotion other than interest. He inclined his head, a sign for him to clearly proceed.

"What does racing mean to you?"

For a moment the brown haired adolescent averted his gaze, silently debating what form of answer he should give. Then, realization strikes his eyes, a glint of passion and endearment taking shape within their brown depths.

"Yume," he declared with a smile on his face.

Ryosuke's normally calm, and passive expression shattered the instant he registered those words. The shock that replaced it seemed entirely out of place on his handsome features.

Within seconds, the man gathered his wits and a smile of his own quickly passed through his visage.

'_To think I would find someone who has the same answer I would give. He possesses a special aura; I can sense the ambition, determination and profoundness he has for what he does. It's all lying under a gentle and sincere personality. And yet, I can also see a bit of underlying sadness within him. You really do remind me of myself, and for that reason I'd like to know more about you Kurokawa Yuzuru.'_

* * *

_Matsumoto Speed, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture _

_2:37PM_

Mounting the new exhaust system and muffler took him less time than he expected. Akio let out a deep sigh and began the process of tuning the engine with the aid of a laptop sitting in the driver's seat. At the same time, he took a drink from his bottle of Oi Ocha green tea and finished what was left of his bento.

Now the real fun began; tuning the individual throttle bodies was by far one of the most tedious processes he had undertaken. He was glad that he had chosen to keep the car fuel injected because of how much of a pain it was to tune carburetors. But it didn't mean that his job would be any easier. The new ECU he had installed and now programing was certainly proving tough to handle.

"Wow, you've gone very far Akio-senpai."

He turned around to meet his younger co-worker and Matsumoto. Both men made a mental assessment all of the work he had put into the car in the time they had been gone. Yuzuru carefully scanned the data and readings and decided to give his friend a much needed break.

"Let me handle this part senpai, take a break and come back in a few minutes."

As much as Akio wanted to handle this himself, he knew that tuning an ECU was certainly not one of his strong points. Thus, he nodded and handed him the laptop.

Yuzuru took a seat and began to type away as Ryosuke made his way around from the front of the car.

"Mind if I help?"

Matsumoto grinned, seeing no reason to stay by his employee. Instead, he moved over to the exposed engine bay and found his placed near Keisuke, who was staring at the running bluetop 4A-GE in odd fascination.

"Not at all," Yuzuru returned.

"This is a pretty hefty investment Ichinose has done on the Eight-Six, keeping the car fuel injected instead of converting it to run on carburetors is certainly a good idea. But the latter is known to be much cheaper." Rysouke said in a conversational manner.

"You're right about that, and the truth is that both can be either a benefit or be a hindrance. Carbs sometimes tend to be less fuel efficient in comparison to EFI (Electrical Fuel Injection) and they also go out of tune after a while. This means you'd have to tune them all over again, especially if you race with the car as well. Either way, if you use a multi-carb set up with a proper intake manifold the fuel consumption won't differ too much between the two."

Once again, Ryosuke was impressed with the innate knowledge Yuzuru had in regards to engines and different mechanical aspects. Although all of the information relayed was something he already knew himself, the answer he received was something very few people ever managed to figure out themselves.

"Whereas with ITBs it gives you the ability to include a programmable ECU and tune the car in a more proper and delicate manner that allows you to control how much fuel goes in at specific RPM. You can virtually control anything and everything in regards to the engine's performance, relating to the cam rotation timings or even the sparks. It's true the benefits are much greater if you run the car with ITBs, since it even allows you to save the settings until you change something in regards to the engine once again."

"Hai," Yuzuru began. "But by using injection and ITBs, it gives you an even spread of power, torque, and acceleration through every RPM range."

Throughout the entire conversation his brother and Yuzuru had, Keisuke had been lost from the moment they touched the differences between the ways the engines performed with either carburetors or individual throttle bodies. He may have understood most of it in his head, but now that they had moved on to discussing the readings on the computer he tuned out, electing to stare at his beloved FD in the center of the garage.

Mastumoto took note of this, and shook his head in amusement. "As I said Keisuke, there's no need for you to worry anymore. Your car will be up and running soon once all the parts get here. Kurokawa-kun already replaced the damaged suspension arm and checked the alignment. I could hand you the printed results we have, but somehow I doubt you would understand them anyway."

Keisuke shot his mechanic a dirty look, but then sighed. "Yeah you're right about that, but it's good to know that the suspension didn't suffer too much because of my carelessness."

"If my calculations are correct, your car should be ready in at least two months. But I'm going to push this up my schedule and work on it with Kurokawa-kun in order to see if we can get it done within a month and a half. I can make no promises, but I can guarantee that the results will be a definite improvement to the old FD. Soon you won't be able to even recognize it."

"Thank you Mastumoto." Keisuke gave the man one of his trademark smirks, now reassured of his FD's status.

Unable to hold back anymore eagerness, Akio returned to now see Ryosuke nestled in the driver's seat, now typing on the laptop and sharing input with Yuzuru, who sat beside him in the passenger side.

'_I feel like one of the luckiest racers alive. I'm having one of the best mechanics in Gunma work on my Eight-Six and also the legendary Takahashi Ryosuke work on my car. I can't wait until we start with the test runs.'_

For the next few hours, Akio watched both men work endlessly on tweaking the settings made by the ECU. He took in each detail from the data the computer read, and the set up they implemented to regulate the fuel flow and everything related to both the new exhaust system and headers. Occasionally he would add his own opinion and was surprised by how down to earth Ryosuke was, carefully considering his words and even listening to their ideas before shooting them down politely or even acknowledging them as correct.

Matsumoto saw no need to intervene between the three of them, and for once chose to see what his other employees were up to. Leaving Keisuke to wander around the garage aimlessly, seeking some form of entertainment by mentally cataloguing each and every car he saw and trying to identify the extent of their modifications.

Although the task was somewhat boring, it did keep his mind occupied. Eventually he abandoned that altogether and stopped in front of Yuzuru's Sileighty once again. Never before had he ever come across a machine so well put together like it. On their uphill run, the acknowledged the balance and suspension to be among the best qualities the car had to offer. But once its owner revealed what was under the hood he had a hard time believing it only produced 250 horsepower.

The output was at least one hundred less than his FD and yet every time he thought back to their drive on the downhill he discovered just how fast it truly was. He had never quite experienced anything like the raw cornering skills Yuzuru had displayed, and he made C=121 look as if it were the easiest corner across the course. His brother had managed to easily keep up with them throughout the entirety of their spontaneous chase, but of the few attempts he took to gain the lead he was only successful once. The kid had proven to be quite a monstrous driver in all regards, and during the time that Ryosuke was leading, it was easy to tell that Yuzuru had relinquished the lead in order to observe the FC.

The fact that Kurokawa was very similar to his brother in that aspect was very unsettling for him and now he fully understood why Ryosuke was so interested in him. However, one pressing matter for him was the technique that the teenager had used in order to clear the corner faster on the uphill run they had before lunch. The way the car reacted during those split seconds was almost entirely out of character for an FR. It certainly wasn't something had come across before and now it was embedded in the back of his head.

'_Aniki did ask Kurokawa if he had been a karting driver when he was a kid, but he denied it. I wouldn't understand why he would make that kind of assumption, but that trick he pulled has me confused. I want to know how he did it and more importantly, I want to see if I can learn to use it as well. It can come in handy very soon.'_

Keisuke continued to stare at the lovely sight of such a well-tuned car and sighed. He had been doing a lot of that lately; most of it had to do in regards to Kyoko and not being able to drive at the moment. For the past few days he had been watching the tape regarding the course layout at Ibaraki, and based on the rumors, he was up against a GT-R. Knowing that he now had his work cut out for him, Keisuke was more than willing to learn any new techniques to help him improve his chances against it.

According to Fumihiro, the driver was both a veteran and experienced. The odds were stacked against him because of how much damage a well-tuned Skyline can do against a rotary powered FR. With a 2.6 liter six cylinder engine, fortified body, twin turbochargers, four wheel drive, and its ATTESA-ETS system, the only advantage his FD had over it lay within how light it was compared to the GT-R.

'_Those cars should be illegal on mountain passes.'_

He brought out his phone to check the time and realized that it was almost six in the afternoon. Turning back, he retreated to the garage and found that the Eight-Six had been moved to the dyno. Out of sheer curiosity, he watched them work and then rested his gaze on the two graphs they were comparing between the old print outs and the new ones with all of the modifications. He also took note of the prominent red line tail lamp design of this particular Trueno, which identified it as a 'kouki' (later) model in his eyes.

"The wonders of mechanical tuning," He heard Matsumoto say.

"Yeah the output has increased from 190 to 230HP now. I have to say Akio-senpai, I'm really looking forward to seeing how your Eight-Six is going to behave on the downhill now. There's no doubt in my mind that it's going to be much faster with the right suspension settings." Yuzuru added.

"Kurokawa-kun's right Ichinose, everything related to the mechanical aspect of the car is already set. But you won't know how well the car handles until you take it out for a spin at Usui." Ryosuke said.

The proud owner of the now fully tuned Toyota could only smile in absolute elation, as they all began the procedure of bringing the car down from the dyno. After they had spent almost all day modifying and tuning, the entire process was almost over, and he bowed to all three of them in appreciation for their help.

"Thank you everyone, for helping me complete this project. It's taken me at least four years to reach this point and I have to say that if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to finish this today."

Everyone in the garage clapped and cheered at the gleaming Panda Trueno against the sunlight, and Matsumoto climbed in the passenger's seat as Akio and settled in behind the wheel and gave the engine a few revs. Both Keisuke and Yuzuru nearly shuddered at the sound of such a well-tuned vehicle.

As the AE86 exited the parking lot, Yuzuru couldn't help but smile at the wondrous sound the car let out as it shot down the street, a ferocious growl produced by the Naturally Aspirated 4A-GE.

"That's the sound of a true 4A-GE," Ryosuke declared with a bit of fondness. "It reminds me of the sound Akina's Eight-Six once had before it blew its original engine."

"Yeah," Keisuke said. "It's been a while since I've been able to hear one like this. Fujiwara's engine sounds completely different compared to this."

Once again, the mention of Akina's Eight-Six quickly captured Yuzuru's undivided attention. He had been hearing quite a few things from the racers he encountered and he had a genuine desire to meet him, but shelved those thoughts in favor of continuing the conversation.

"You know, I once asked Akio-senpai why he chooses to drive an Eight-Six, and the answer he gave me wasn't one about his father or his attachment to the car." He paused to see if he had managed to get their attention.

The two siblings turned their heads to hear in sudden interest.

"Instead," he continued. "Senpai told me that he drives an Eight-Six because he believes that it is a car that teaches its driver. And to some extent, I believe him... If you think about it, the AE86 comes with no power steering, no ABS, and a very direct feel. It forces you to learn the most crucial fundamentals of driving for yourself. It's why I hold so much respect for him and those cars."

'_What an interesting bunch Matsumoto has taken under his wing. The knowledge that these two possess is incredible to see and when they work together they manage to accomplish so much in so little time that puts other mechanics to shame. You have a great amount of talent growing here Matsumoto, and they will only get better with time.'_

Ryosuke took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and passed it over to Yuzuru, who glanced at the paper in an attempt to see what was written on it. Thankfully though, he received an answer before he could go any further.

"It's my cell number, feel free to call me if you have any questions about the racing scene in Gunma Kurokawa-kun. I'd also like you to come to the next race my team has once you've finished with Keisuke's FD. It's in Ibaraki, can I count you in?"

Keisuke narrowed his eyes at his older brother, completely unsure of what it was that he had planned. From experience he knew that Ryosuke almost never handed his personal contact information to someone else unless they've either A; impressed him. Or B; taken a liking to them. In this case however, he had an inkling that it was a combination of both.

"Uh sure, count me in."

"Great," he smiled. "Then I'll be seeing you soon. I'll come watch your race with Nakazato next Saturday. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Keisuke gave Yuzuru a curt nod and followed his brother back to the FC.

Suddenly, Ryosuke stopped and turned around once more. "I almost forgot, be sure to bring your friend Ichinose with you as well."

With that, Yuzuru watched the brothers slip in to the white FC just as the sun bathed it in it's warm orange glow, adding all the more of a dramatic effect to the situation.

As the RX-7 roared to life, he continued to watch it as it pulled out of the parking lot, still struck by the man that is Ryosuke Takahashi and the strong aura that seemed to emanate from his beloved FC.

'_Wow… What an incredible group of people. They're really something else.'_

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture_

_6:41PM_

From the moment Yuzuru arrived home, he could tell something was off. Right after he removed his shoes at the genkan, his nose caught the very familiar whiff of rosemary being cooked, with subtle hints of garlic for good measure as well.

Making his way through the large living room of their home, Yuzuru peered into the kitchen to find his sister cooking and humming to herself animatedly. Knowing that she tended to be very temperamental whenever she was bothered while focused on something, he elected to first go up the stairs and take a shower before joining her for dinner.

This was extremely out of character for his sister, to be cooking on the day that was actually assigned to him as part of their daily routine of swapping places. For some reason he felt that Reina had some ulterior motive for taking up his responsibility, but gave it no further thought has he was starting to feel the effects of all the manual labor he had put in at work today.

As his mind continued to race through the events that transpired throughout the course of the day, Yuzuru remained blissfully unaware of what just brushed past his leg.

Once he emerged from his room, he sighed in contentment. His hair was still matted and dripping water from his shower, but he enjoyed the feeling of cooling down. Dressed in a comfortable pair of shorts and his favorite Jimi Hendrix t-shirt, he descended the steps of to find his sister patiently waiting for him at the table, with what he knew to be his favorite food.

Taking a seat, he eyed the rosemary crusted lamb chops and mashed potatoes served with a side of steamed green beans. His mouth watered and stomach growled in desperate need of sustenance and Reina let out a giggle as she heard this.

"_**Well go on, I made your favorite."**_ She said in an almost endearing kind of way.

Yuzuru set his eyes on his smiling sister, now convinced that she was indeed up to something. The thought of what it could be instantly crossed his mind, and he quickly began to list them off.

"_**Alright sis, what do you want? A later curfew? More drift lessons? An increase in your allowance? Late birthday present?"**_

Almost immediately she dropped her bubbly façade and sighed while shaking her head. She should have known her brother wouldn't fall for her being overly nice. _'Note to self. Next time, be more direct.'_

"_**Well,"**_ she began in a more offhanded tone of voice. _**"Now that you mention it, a late birthday present wouldn't be so bad."**_

From all of his years living with his sister, and all of the experience had handling her, he knew that she was still beating around the bush, either way he could no longer hold back at the beckoning sight of the lamb chops on his plate and cut a piece. He almost salivated when the juice began to seep from the meat. It was made just as he like it: tender and rare.

Taking a bite from his food, Yuzuru continued to stare at his sister and then swallowed.

"_**It's perfect as always Reina,"**_ he complimented. _**"What did you have in mind?"**_

Reina smiled a bit at her brother's praise, but the apprehension was still there. She didn't know how he would react, so she decided to continue prolonging the conversation as much as she could until they breached the subject.

"_**Actually, what if I told you that I've already got the perfect thing in mind? It won't cost you a thing, and it's already here."**_

"_**What? Did the old man send you something for your birthday?"**_

"_**Not exactly, more like a friend of mine found it and gave it to me."**_

"_**Then what is it?"**_ He asked.

Reina bit her lip and drew a breath; all traces of nervousness were very evident.

"_**I think it's better if I just show you."**_ She stood up from her seat and went back upstairs in a rush, leaving her older brother at the table with confusion written all over his face. Nevertheless, he shrugged and continued to eat from his delicious dinner. Moments later, she returned cradling something small in her arms.

In his eyes, the kitten was nothing but a small ball of fur that looked to be no more than two months old. It sported a predominantly white coat, with orange and black patches of fur on it as well. He may have not known too much about cats, but he correctly identified it to be a calico.

"_**Can we keep her? Please?"**_

The desperation in her voice was great enough for him to understand, and despite how infamous he was as the only person in his family to dislike cats with a great passion, he had a very difficult time staring at it in the face and the large, bright green eyes it had.

**_"Her?"_**

"_**Her name is Sundae. I promise I will take care of everything! Food, cleaning, litter box, I'll even pay for it from my own allowance." **_

His brown eyes glared at the kitten spitefully, not willing to fall for its 'cute' act. Once he took a look at his sister however, his gaze softened, and he let out a sigh as well.

'_I know I'm going to regret this later," _he berated himself.

"_**Alright, fine. You can keep her, but you will be responsible for that cat. I don't want to see her anywhere near my room or my cars. The last thing I want is to find fur all over the seats and interior. And she better keep away from the garage as well got it?" **_Despite his fantastic dinner, his mood now soured considerably when he laid eyes on the kitten.

Reina cheered enthusiastically and hugged him in thanks. Then, she dropped the feline on his lap and went to clear the dishes. Once he was sure that she had begun to wash them, he stared at the offending pet casually resting on his legs.

He cast one more glance over to the direction of the kitchen and grabbed the kitten by the scruff of its neck, bringing it around to meet it face to face.

"Alright listen up fur ball; I'll only say this once so pay attention. I have an extreme disdain of cats, and you just happen to be one. As long as you keep out of my way we won't have any problems. Understood?"

Sundae stared at him with wide innocent eyes, before sticking out her rough sandpaper-like tongue and licking his nose.

Yuzuru groaned and placed the cat back on the floor, watching her race into the kitchen to find her owner.

"_**By the way Yuzuru," **_he heard his sister call out from the kitchen._** "A letter arrived from dad earlier today saying that mum has a concert in Tokyo. Apparently he won't be able to make it due to his conflicting schedule, but she wants us to be there too." **_

It was easy to hear that she was none too happy about the whole idea as well.

"_**Did she even remember that it was your birthday last Saturday? Did she call to at least congratulate you and say hello?"**_

"…"

Reina remained silent. He didn't need her to say anything to know the answer.

"_**Didn't think so,"**_ he said evenly.

"_**At least dad did,"**_ she spoke up. _**"He included a normal letter and a birthday card he sent from Germany. Apparently things have stepped up back in Cologne." **_

'_At least one of them has always been there for us when it counts the most.'_ He thought.

This time he elected to switch back to Japanese, "Did it say when is the date of the concert?"

"9th of May; that's next Saturday at 6:00."

'_I'll be damned; of all the bloody days! I have a race that Saturday at 10'_

Yuzuru could feel the tell-tale signs of a headache coming on, and he quickly drank what was left of his glass of water and retreated to his room to get some form of shut eye before we would begin the process of mulling over what his next move would be.

'_Things are about to get much more complicated.'_

* * *

_Takahashi Residence, Maebashi, Gunma Prefecture_

_7:58PM_

After watching the tape another three times after they got back home, Keisuke continued to replay in his mind each and every corner and the various ways to attack them. It was a common exercise for him to lie on his bed and carefully picture everything in his mind's eye. He was in the middle of his second mental run of the uphill section when he heard a knock outside his door.

"Come in," he responded.

Ryosuke walked into the room with his laptop in hand and Keisuke immediately sat up. He had never seen his brother this enthusiastic about something and he was immediately handed the computer by him.

"I did a little digging up as soon as we arrived. I knew I had heard Kurokawa-kun's surname before, and now I've managed to connect a few dots. Of course it's merely speculation, but I think there is a very high possibility nonetheless."

Keisuke began to read through an article on one of the latest victories Toyota had in the Rallye de España in the World Rally Championship. He continued to skim through the whole article in mild disinterest until he finally came across a small interview column with one of the Toyota Castrol Team's chief mechanical engineers and team principals.

And once again, Keisuke found himself thinking exactly the same thing all over again,"Holy shit!"

* * *

A/N:

Well guys, here's chapter 6! I'd like to think that I really worked my ass of on this chapter cause I literally spent almost the whole day finishing this and tidying it up to make it look nice n' pretty. It's a bit longer, so I hope you guys enjoy that, cause its 5am right now and I'm literally beat.

I appreciate all of the reviews! Every time I read a new one it makes me feel good to know that I have such encouraging readers. And I'd like to thank my unknown guest who posted my 18th review as well, I don't know who you are, or your name, but thank you very much!

To those who manage to catch Yuzuru's response to Ryosuke's final question and understand it, kudos to you!

I ended this chap with a cliffy, and I hope you don't hate me for it, but I found myself once again with one massive chapter, so I decided to split it again. -_-

Anyway, I'm just rambling at this point. Please read and review my readers!"

SilentAssassin11


	7. Chapter 7

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 7

* * *

_Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

_12:42PM_

For the second time in the last three weeks, Sayuki once again found Shingo outside her house only this time in the company of Nakazato as well. Normally, she would have yelled at them from her balcony for disturbing her much needed beauty sleep, but once her mind drifted to today's date she quickly raced to the bathroom.

'_It's Saturday, today's the day Takeshi races the Sileighty… Hopefully Aizawa-kun managed to get in touch with the driver. I still don't get why he's being so secretive about it, but at least today we finally get to find out just who this guy is.'_

It was frustrating to know that her friend at the DMV was never able to access the records once she gave her the plate number of the Sileighty she was looking for; even when they tried searching under the original model as a 180SX, there were so many registered in Gunma Prefecture that they were unable to gain any information on the owner of the car.

She cursed the ancient computer for not providing them with an answer, but she should have known to expect as much. While the registry in Tokyo was always far more advanced and up to speed, the records were always processed through their headquarter offices there before they would be shipped out to other prefectures; regardless of where the license plate was registered in. This could last three months or more because DMV offices in other prefectures were not as technologically advanced.

Needless to say, she had absolutely no other way to track down the person behind the wheel.

In almost record time, she managed to take a shower and get dressed as both Takeshi and Shingo watched the brunette walk out and lock the front door. At that moment, Nakazato was glad she had done so, since it granted him quite a view of the form fitting denim shorts she was wearing and her long, shapely legs.

Shingo snickered at his teammate's reaction and climbed into his EG, loving the sound of its B16 breathing through its individual throttle bodies.

Sayuki gave Nakazato a more pleasant smile than the glare she had sent at her childhood friend and slipped into the passenger side of the black R32.

"Sorry to show up unannounced," Takeshi greeted.

Sayuki shook her head and glared at the red Honda before them. "Don't worry about it; I know that Shingo was the one who dragged you down here. He has a habit of showing up here uninvited every once in a while."

'_Well he didn't drag me, more like I willingly followed.' _

"It's alright," he replied. "We've got plenty of time to kill, and I planned on ditching him early anyway."

"Oh? And here I thought you two were getting along." She shot teasingly.

Takeshi knew she had carefully laid that statement out for him as bait. It had been somewhat of a hobby of hers to see how much it took to rile him up, and during the past two weeks that they had been training at Usui, she had only succeeded in doing so once. This time however, he had expected it, and he narrowed his eyes at her cautiously. Cleary she was expecting to witness more of his infamous temper and instead he sighed wearily.

One thing he had managed to learn during the considerable amount of time the two had spent together was to reign in more of it along with his frustration. In some small way, her constant criticism and coaching had allowed him to think more and analyze his technique in certain aspects that he had never even bothered to improve before.

"Hardly," was his indifferent reply.

He kept his eyes on the road and stopped at a red light, ignoring the pout she was sending his way.

"Keep that up and I won't take you out for lunch."

The sudden mention of food rapidly reminded Sayuki that she had completely skipped her breakfast because of the rush she had been in. The rumble of her stomach was loud enough for her companion to hear and he smirked, knowing he had won this battle; at least for the moment.

"Fine," she groused. "Where are we going?"

"That's for you to decide. You can consider it my treat as thanks for the help you've given me."

She grinned at that, knowing that offer was just too good to pass up. Had Nakazato taken his eyes off the road and seen her devious expression he probably would have grown worried.

"Well I heard there's this nice sushi place he-"

"Not gonna happen," he said bluntly.

Sayuki pursed her lips, grumbling to herself and cursing Shingo for warning him beforehand.

"The furthest I'm willing to go however, is Maebashi. We can grab something to eat and from there you can take the lead. We've still got the whole day before we need to get to Usui."

"Is this a date?" There was a certain amount of playfulness in her voice that Takeshi had come to know all too well. She was trying him, testing him, to see if he was able to withstand her attempts to flirt and humor herself.

Takeshi shook his head, a smile of his own playing at his lips. He had already learned how to counter her mischievous banter with after only a few days and now he was equally capable of returning her impish remarks.

"Why? Do you want it to be one?" He asked without giving any form of inclination.

This time he did steal a glance her way, spotting the faint blush on her cheeks as she chose to look out the window.

"I liked you more when you were all nervous and touchy," she mumbled.

"Oh? So you like me then?"

The defiant glare she sent his way only made him chuckle, as the tint of her cheeks grew from pink to bright red. It had been some time since she had been able to find someone who was able to keep up with her own unique brand of wit, and now she was on the receiving end of it as well. Now, she was caught in quite the conundrum of answering his question truthfully or dismissing it.

Eventually, she chose the latter of the two. "Let's just go to Maebashi. Supposedly there's this really good restaurant there that serves some good Italian food. What do you say?"

"Sure, that's fine."

The two remained in comfortable silence for a brief period of time, the Three-Two's steady undertone being the only thing the two heard as they drove through the Joshin-Etsu expressway at the required speed limit. Only this time, Sayuki took in the detail of a missing red EG6, which she assumed Takeshi must had ditched when she hadn't been paying enough attention.

"Have you heard anything from Aizawa?" She asked in an attempt to coax more information about the Sileighty and the race.

"No, just the usual; he said the guy will be there to race me and that was it. He didn't mention anything else."

Sayuki groaned, realizing she should have expected as much.

"What of Yuzuru-kun? Did you ever ask him anything?"

"Now that you mention it, I never really did ask him. I was too preoccupied over the fine tunings of my GT-R to even think about that. But the weird thing was that when I went there to see him last week, Matsumoto said he wasn't there. He had been out for lunch with one of his other co-workers and that they wouldn't be back for another hour. He checked my car and made sure everything was perfect."

"Well that's odd, and did you see his FD there or not?"

"No, not all but interestingly enough I did see this pretty cool Eight-Six parked there with Nagano plates. It was a Trueno like Akina's, but a later model. Probably an '86 or '87. By the looks of it, the owner has it pretty well set up."

"Interesting, I think I may have seen it a few times when I went to Karuizawa. But the day I went to the shop with Shingo I didn't see it there, though I may have not been paying enough attention because we had just met Yuzuru-kun." She confessed.

"Right, the whole thing about scaring Shingo shitless; what I'd give to see that."

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about the skills Yuzuru-kun has rather than the misery of someone who you're supposed to share a sense of camaraderie with." Sayuki admonished.

Judging by the grave look she had given him, Takeshi decided it was best to acknowledge her point.

"Yeah I guess you're right, since you sat next to him in the FD and during the ride you had when he drove Shingo's EG, did you happen to identify any quirks or unique characteristics in the way he drove?"

Sayuki stared off into the distance once again, her mind carefully recalling each and every little detail she had picked up during the two runs she managed to get through with Yuzuru behind the wheel. From the balanced footwork, to the flawless weight distribution the FD displayed when cornering, she knew first hand that the young man had more than his fair share of experience.

"He may be 19 years old Takeshi, but the presence and command he has behind the wheel is something that I've been able to see from very few people. The thing that scares me the most was just how in tune his heel-and-toe was in regards to rev matching. He uses it right after implementing his braking drift and to be honest, I've only seen three people use an inertia drift and successfully clear a corner without ending up at the bottom of the valley."

Takeshi's eyes widened considerably when she mentioned the inertia drift or the feint drift (as he recognized it). He may only be a street racer, but from articles he had read and many videos he had watched, implementing such a technique in mountain passes was only used by the most experienced drivers. Takahashi Ryosuke and Fujiwara Takumi were the only two people that came to his mind when it came to pulling off such a difficult move, and now he supposed he may as well add Yuzuru's name into the mix of it as well.

"I think I'd rather just focus on tonight's battle for now. I haven't been able to clear a date with the kid for our race, so it will have to wait. What bugs me though is just how little we seem to know of the Sileighty's driver." He said.

"Same here," Sayuki added. "It looks like we'll have to wait a while longer before we get to find out who he really is. Although, you can't deny the possibility that Aizawa-kun was pulling your leg."

The leader of the Night Kids quickly shook his head, already having considering the chance a while back himself. "No, Aizawa doesn't strike me as the kind of person to do that. Besides, throughout our whole conversation he seemed very genuine."

Sayuki simply shrugged, letting out an exasperated sigh. All of the secrecy surrounding the Sileighty was beginning to irritate her more and more. But the thought of how crowded the galleries would be tonight instantly calmed her mind.

She was excited, and it had been such a long time since she had last been to a race in Usui. Even if she hadn't been able to get ahold of Mako during the past few days, she had no doubt the news would reach her sometime later. Rumors would see to that, now all she had to do is wait.

Mako had always been someone who was interested in challenges and the drivers who proved to be of the highest caliber in the mountain pass. Although she wouldn't admit it, she knew her friend had lowered her standards when she had gone out with that S13 driver in what seemed like so long ago. Either way, the crush she developed on him did affect her driving to a great extent. But once she overcame her feelings for him, she grew as a driver and became even faster at Usui.

Something told her that Mako would soon be showing up in her blue Sileighty, and it was only a matter of time until Impact Blue would reunite in order to have a showdown with the arrival of the new Sileighty that had been infamously dubbed 'Usui's Ghost.'

* * *

_Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

Itsuki removed his hat and bowed as another customer left the Esso Gas station he happened to be working at. He still had at least another hour left on his schedule before he could ask his boss if he could skip and take a much needed lunch break to cool off.

If there was one thing he hated about summer, it was the heat. Then again, it was either that or the cold snowy days when winter came. The sweltering temperature would only continue to climb over the course of the day and he heard Iketani groan from behind.

Wiping the beads of sweat coating his brow with the aid of a towel he happened to carry on him for occasions such as these, he turned to his elder co-worker to address him, but before he managed to utter a word he heard the familiar sound of a turbocharged engine.

Within moments, he spotted Kenji's well-known 180SX pull up into the gas station and parked nearby.

'_For a Saturday it sure seems like he doesn't have anything better to do than come and visit us and work. Such is the life of us lonely drivers._' He thought despairingly.

"Mattaku," Iketani began as Kenji emerged from his car. "Are you sure you don't want to work here with us Kenji?"

Kenji sent his friend a withering glare before allowing a small smile to pass his lips and greeted his two friends.

"Truth be told, the reason I'm here is because I just heard a few days ago that Nakazato's racing the Sileighty at Usui tonight. I wanted to ask the two of you if you wanted to come along and watch. The hype surrounding this race is very big because of the blemish this driver put on the Night Kids name. None of them are too happy to lose when taken by surprise."

"Really? Count me in Kenji-Senpai! I want to see this Sileighty in action!"

Both men stared at the youngest worker following his outburst with amusement clearly written over the faces, and Iketani also nodded to confirm that he would be going as well.

"I can sympathize with that, losing out of the blue really tends to get to you. But I almost feel sorry for the Night Kids you know? Recently they haven't been able to really catch a break with the losses they suffered against the Emperors and a few other teams." Iketani remarked.

"Any idea what time the race is at? We both get off around 6 today." Itsuki asked, hoping that they would be able to make the drive there to arrive on time.

"Yeah, it starts at 10; it should give you plenty of time to get home and change before we head to Usui."

Though Itsuki struggled to keep his excitement at bay, he forced it down in order to try and think clearly. He wondered if Takumi had anything to do today as well, knowing that he had been busy with his job and the tofu deliveries he had to complete every morning.

In some part of his mind, he hoped his best friend wouldn't be too busy to accompany them. Since Project D was on hold at the moment, perhaps their downhill ace would be willing to come to one of the races in his local prefecture and watch for old time's sake.

The last time he even remembered going to a race that wasn't one that involved him was at Myogi, when Nakazato raced Takahashi Keisuke and lost on the uphill. And even then, they ended up being challenged by another kid in an S14 and he was thrown all over the place in the back seats when Takumi used him as a ballast in the rain.

"What about Takumi? I think we should ask him to come along with us and watch the race. He seemed somewhat interested in the Sileighty in the first place, even if he said he had no desire to race the guy." He suggested.

Kenji and Iketani seemed to consider the thought carefully for a moment, since they both knew that Takumi seemed to always be busy no matter what day it happened to be. But eventually both men agreed to the plan, considering that it had been a while since they had all gone out to do something as a group. They figured a race as good as anything else they could come up with.

"Sure, that way we can also ask him to bring along the Eight-Six. If there's one thing the crowd loves, is when they see Gunma's Downhill hero show up at a race." Kenji declared with no small amount of pride.

Iketani smiled at the mention of that as Itsuki felt goose bumps run through him when he thought of such an inspiring sight.

Just as the three friends were about to continued their conversation, they heard the unmistakable roar of their favorite 1.6 liter AE86 singing through its dual carburetors. Even at low rpm, the little engine always proved to have quite the raw and powerful scream which was now much more audible as the distance decreased.

And soon enough, they saw the Eight-Six appear and make a left turn, driving into the gas station and parking to the nearest pump. Takumi emerged from the driver's seat still in his work clothes, hoisting up a small bento in one hand and a bottle of tea in the other.

"Speak of the devil, here he is. What's up Takumi? Want me to fill 'er up?" Itsuki asked after clapping his friend on the back.

"Yeah please, high octane. Do you guys mind if I have my lunch here? I have about an hour before I have to go back to work."

"Not at all," Iketani answered. "It's a good thing you're here Takumi, we were just discussing about going to Usui to watch the Sileighty's race against Nakazato of the Night Kids. Want to come along?"

Takumi looked up in genuine surprise, his chopsticks still in his mouth as the downhill ace really hadn't expected for a race to be occurring so soon. He hadn't been to a race as a spectator for a very long time, and thus he simply nodded; too busy chewing his food to answer verbally.

"Yosh!" Itsuki exclaimed in elation. "Do you want me to meet you at your place or what? We need to bring along the Eight-Six. My Eight-Five has a small problem I want to check out, so I'm not willing to take my car on a trip that takes about an hour from here. Who knows what could happen."

For some odd reason, Takumi easily sensed that the real reason Itsuki didn't want to take his car was because the Eight-Six attracted attention pretty much everywhere it went whenever those involved in the street racing community laid eyes on it. Still, he'd rather much prefer to take his car this time around and see if he could memorize Usui's downhill. Since he had only been there once, he would prefer to drive through and get to know it a little better just in case he would ever have to race there again.

The first time he had gone in blind and unprepared when he raced Mako and Sayuki as a personal favor for Iketani the year prior. Now that he thought back to that race, the only reason he even managed to pull off a win in was because of the mistake Mako made when she entered the corner too fast.

He may have been able to keep up with them throughout almost the entirety of the race, but it was mainly due to his ability to predict the oncoming corner and how to clear it based on the movements of his opponent.

"It's alright; I'll pick you up at your place sometime around 8. I get off work at 5, but there are some errands I need to run before I get home." Takumi answered after swallowing a piece of the delicious deep fried shrimp that came in his bento.

"Then that settles it; we'll meet up somewhere and then head to Usui for the race. Oh man, I'm already getting chills when I think of Nakazato's Three-Two facing off an unknown Sileighty. There's so much secrecy surrounding this whole thing that people as far as Saitama and racers from Nagano are all flocking to see another epic race. Rumor has it the Takahashi brothers and other members of the Red Suns are going to show up as well." Kenji concluded with eager anticipation.

'_Ryosuke-san and Keisuke-san will be there too? It's a good thing I decided to go after all.' _Takumi mused.

It had been a while since he had heard from his team leader. The last time they spoke had been at least two weeks earlier when he handed him the tape for their next course at Ibaraki, and this time he figured he would give the man a call to confirm whether or not this was true along with any updates they can come up with in terms of team news and expeditions.

He may have enjoyed the short break he had from his duties in Project D, but he was starting to grow restless now that he hadn't had a decent challenge for a good amount of time. All he had going for him was his frustration every time he drove his father's Impreza and his attempts to beat his time on it with his Eight-Six. And so far, he wasn't anywhere near it.

Once he heard the pump click, Takumi took another bite from his bento and washed it down with some of his tea. He glanced at the total amount due and remembered that the tank had almost been dry due to all of the extra practice he had been doing on the car.

"Never figured this car was such a gas guzzler," Itsuki commented when he saw the numbers.

Iketani whistled, "Wow, what did you do? Drain the tank?"

Takumi finished up the remnants of his lunch with another mouthful of rice and dropped the chopsticks in the bento before tossing it into the nearest bin. "I've been trying to come up with different ways to beat my time on the Impreza. Naturally, it means that I've been doing a lot more practice runs at Akina during my free time, but as of now nothing I do seems to yield any better results."

Yuichi approached the four men after hearing Takumi's attempts to use his technique in order to compensate for the shortcomings of his Eight-Six.

In his mind, the only advantage the Trueno could possibly have over the Impreza lay within its weight and the strong response of its mechanically tuned engine. With a Naturally Aspirated engine that produced at the very least 240 horsepower, it would typically prove a challenge for any vehicle on the downhill. But when you include its flat-4 engine, all-wheel drive (AWD) drivetrain, turbocharger and a madman like Bunta behind the wheel, there really seems to be no way to possibly beat the car.

"Listen Takumi, as much as I hate to admit it, any car with Bunta driving is pretty much unbeatable. You may try to continuously best the Impreza and your time, but I don't think it would be possible unless you discover another method, trick, or technique that would enable you to use every single advantage your car has over the monstrous cornering machine the Subaru is. It may be heavier than your car, but it certainly is much lighter than the GT-R which in turn means you won't understeer as much." The older man advised the younger ace.

'_Now that I think about it, all I've really been focusing on is my loss against my dad at Akina. All I think about is beating him and the Impreza based on their time with my Eight-Six, but it looks like I forgot one of the most important things throughout this whole slump I've been in... My old man is insane.'_

Yuichi was unsure of how Takumi had taken the bit of advice he had given the teenager, but he could have sworn he saw his right eye twitch in annoyance before settling into a deep frown. His gaze was now elsewhere and it made him sigh, knowing that he had seemingly lost the boy to his own thoughts.

'_Stubborn like his father; hates conceding defeat in almost all aspects.'_

Eventually, Yuichi turned his attention back to Kenji and Iketani's conversation and glanced at Itsuki appreciatively when the now full time employee ushered in another customer. He may have been a very eager and overenthusiastic kid, but he worked hard and was always attentive.

'Still,' he contemplated; his thoughts now shifting to the race that they had discussed going to. _'If only I were younger and less responsible, I too would probably make the drive to Usui just to see what all the hype is about. Ha, it reminds me of the days Bunta and I rolled across other passes looking for races and trouble.' _

The station owner smiled to himself as he recalled most of his antics as a teenager and a younger man. He certainly felt glad that the love and passion for cars he held back in his time was something that these younger kids held on to. There was absolutely nothing more blissful than the rush one got every time they tackled a corner felt that familiar tug of G-Forces, and to some extent he did miss that. But whenever he was with Bunta, he hesitated to even sit beside him for fear that he would have a heart attack right then and there.

Back in his time, carburetors and overhead valve engines were still the norm. He remembered back then that Toyota had essentially revolutionized the car world when they came out with the 2000GT that featured LSD, all around power assisted brakes and for the first time, a DOHC engine. He had still been a 2nd year in high school when the last one rolled off the assembly line in 1970. Yet, newer vehicles were also beginning to enter the market such as the Bellet, the famous 'Hakosuka' GT-R, Celica and rotary powered Mazda Capella as well.

Racing on mountain passes before had always been more of a hobby for those kids who never had anything else better to do in his days and drifting, essentially was born because of the long tail slides their rear wheel drive cars did naturally. The touge would become a breeding ground for racers who had a thirst to prove themselves and aspired to become something greater as drivers, and people like Bunta, Kogashiwa, and himself all honed their skills in their respective home course.

Even in this day and age, the new technological revolution and advances in the automotive field with things such as fuel injection and turbo chargers, people still took the challenge of racing at mountain passes and crafting their technique. New racers were continuously emerging, quickly taking up the spotlight those in his generation once had.

Yuichi may have not been up to speed in regards to the race scene now in Gunma and across Japan, but he knew that there would always be those special few that would always manage to climb their way up from the bottom and all the way to the top. Takumi was as testament to that, since he had been driving from the early age of 13 before he even had his first race in the Eight-Six. In the short time span of just one year, the kid had managed to put all other opponents in vastly powerful cars to shame.

'_Keep at it Takumi, I know for a fact that you've been attracting attention as the son of the legendary street racer Fujiwara Bunta. This new team you're in, use it as a stepping stone to chase whatever dreams you have behind the wheel of that Eight-Six.'_

In his days, some street racers were lucky enough to be approached by factory teams in order to race in the Fuji Freshman Series or even other private teams. They were commonly known as the proving grounds for those striving to go down the road of becoming a professional driver, and to this day he could think of only one name that had managed to make it through and become a fully professional rally driver who raced from the 1970s to the late 1980s.

The man had been an absolute psycho in a car, and though he never managed to beat Bunta, he had come extremely close to doing so on several occasions. His ability to analyze everything down to road conditions and his opponent's technique made him one of the toughest opponents Bunta admitted to encountering, and yet they had all become friends after that.

It had been quite some time he had last received a phone call from said friend, but he figured that he may have been extremely busy with his current job in Germany.

'_What are you up to now Sakumo? You crazy bastard,'_ He wondered as he cracked a grin.

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

_1:18PM_

For what seemed like the umpteenth time in the last hour, Yuzuru grumbled to himself and cursed as he completed the full Windsor knot with relative ease. At the moment he didn't know exactly to be more peeved at: Ryuji, for setting him up for a race he was forced to accept, or his mother, for having a concert scheduled today in Tokyo.

Once he finished fumbling with his tie, he checked everything was in order before slipping on his black blazer to complete the suit he was wearing.

'_I don't even know why the hell I own this thing. I hate wearing suits, especially one as expensive as this. I need to make a mental note of telling that woman that I'm perfectly capable of choosing my very own wardrobe, because this is just ridiculous. Who in their right mind would spend the equivalent of more than __500,000 on a suit?'_

He assessed his features in front of the full length mirror that stood in hall of their massive living room, taking in the tailor made Dior Homme suit. It was comfortable at the very least, and it complimented his lean frame well. The slim fit suit went along with his physique comfortably with an equally expensive silk button up dress shirt in a rich burgundy color along with the light grey tie; he couldn't help but scowl at the image before him. He brushed off some of the strands of fur Sundae had left around the legs of his matching black pants when she rubbed against him.

In his mind, he looked like a stereotypical spoiled rich kid; all he was missing was the cocky and arrogant personality to go with it.

Yuzuru never really understood why his mother had such exorbitant tastes. His father never really was that picky in terms to what he wore and neither was he. Reina too was a simple girl who rarely used any make up unless it was a necessity, and she already had quite the reputation for being one of the most attractive and popular girls in her school.

Either way, they had received a call from their mother just the other night who expected to meet them at Aragawa; a restaurant known for its high-end dinners and astronomical prices.

Just as he moved away from the mirror, Yuzuru heard the familiar clacks of heels against the hardwood floor of the stairs.

As Reina descended down the steps, he smiled for the first time in that entire afternoon. He was finding it hard to believe that his sister was growing into such a true beauty.

She wore an elegant and strapless gown that reached just past her knees, graciously clinging on to lithe and athletic body. This was a first for him, but he inclined his head appreciatively when the rest of her dress proved to be far more conservative than it initially let on. She had been the one to choose burgundy as the color of her dress and for this reason he had selected a matching dress shirt.

Her long, flowing brown locks were pulled into a neat ponytail which rested over her right shoulder, and she had a very faint amount of blush applied to her cheeks and a small quantity of mascara with was just enough to bring out the color of her eyes more.

"Wow, you look beautiful Reina-chan." He admitted in Japanese.

Reina's grey eyes carefully scrutinized her brother's wardrobe for the day before she also gave him a bright smile of her own.

"Thanks, you look very handsome yourself onii-chan. I know you hate wearing these kinds of things just as much as I do, but dad really stressed the importance of the concert today. It's her first time touring in Japan after so many years as a professor. I really couldn't say no despite how much I wanted to."

"Its fine," he dismissed. _**"All I'm really worried about is how I'm going to drive from Tokyo all the way to Usui to make it in time for the race. It's a bloody two hour drive back."**_

The younger Kurokawa sibling shrugged before scooting closer to her brother. He gazed at her curiously, when she reached up and brushed his bangs to side in an attempt to keep them from obscuring the view of his left eye but to no avail. She did it once more, this time successfully bringing them to rest just above it, and then sighed.

"_**You need a haircut. That's the first thing mum's going to tell you when she sees you I bet. And as for your race, how about you call Ryuji and see what he's up to. Didn't he say that he'd have some errands to run in Tokyo regarding his transfer from universities? He's the one who set you up, so why don't you catch him before he leaves?"**_She asked in her usual monotone.

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow, not having considered such a thought. By now his mind was on overdrive, and carefully crafting a plan in which he could easily slip out of the concert and race all the way to Usui while Reina came up with a decent lie to cover for him. It was simple, but if it failed he would have to resort to Plan B: Run out as soon as it finished and cover the full distance at over 200km/h to get there on time.

"_**I'll get one some other time. I've been meaning to get to it, just haven't had the chance to do so."**_

Reina continued to eye her brother as he made his way over to the other side of the living room and seated himself at the Steinway grand piano which belonged to their mother.

Elizabeth Kurokawa, or Elizabeth Gillian as she was known artistically, happened to be one of the worlds most renowned and respected pianists. She had been the person to initially teach Yuzuru almost everything he knew in regards to the piano, Reina readily admitted that her brother had the most incredible talent she had seen in on the instrument other than their mother. From Beethoven, to Chopin and Schumann, he knew quite the repertoire before he expanded it to jazz, blues and even a really sick boogie-woogie improvisation he did whenever he felt in the mood. It was quite a sight to see Yuzuru immerse himself on the piano and see what would come out, but much to her dismay he had already confessed to her that he held nothing but a dislike for the piano. And to some extent, she could understand why.

'_The piano is what drew mum away from us when we were kids. She would sit hours on it working on some manuscripts and new pieces. She never really went out with us as kids, and rarely remembered our birthdays. It's only because dad reminded her that she even brought us a gift or two when she could. And then…'_

Reina quickly killed the direction in which her thoughts going and decided to listen in on Yuzuru's own arrangement of Sinatra's famous "Fly Me to the Moon" in a more Bossa Nova oriented style. It was slow, steady and soothing to her ears. She could almost hear the bass and drums in her head and it really appealed to her.

She could tell that he was improvising, since he now had his eyes closed. Only the smooth and evenly balanced strokes on the keys, along with the carefully executed used of the damper pedal rendered this particular piece quite beauty.

It was hard for her to believe that she hadn't seen him touch a piano in months. She had assumed that he would have been horribly out of practice by now but it wasn't the case, even when he had grown to have a distaste for the instrument he still displayed a wondrous and masterful command over it. Now she understood that Yuzuru would only play it to put his mind at ease, to think clearly and get through some frustrating moments.

Then, the playing abruptly stopped, and Yuzuru stood up from the piano after taking out his car keys.

"_**We should get going, did she mention at what time we had to be there?" **_

Although somewhat disappointed that he had finished playing so soon, she didn't show it.

"_**2:45, lunch reservation for three."**_

They made their way through the genkan and made sure to lock both doors before entering the garage. Yuzuru immediately approached his beloved Sileighty and grinned, _**"Then that leaves us at the very least an hour and twenty minutes to get there on time. Hop in and buckle up, I'm gonna push it."**_

Reina rolled her eyes as Yuzuru completed his 'pretty boy' look with a pair of Wayfarers he always happened to carry on him.

"Yare yare," she sighed. "That's really no surprise coming from you."

* * *

_Aragawa Restaurant, Tokyo, Japan_

_2:34PM_

All her life Elizabeth had been a punctual woman. She had always stressed the importance of being on time to any appointment, regardless of how mundane it could be; and today would be no different.

She settled herself into her seat at the small but exquisitely arranged table for three and casually tipped her glass of Chianti to her lips, enjoying the reminiscent flavor of tart cherries along with the slight tinge of alcohol from the Tuscan wine. This was a steakhouse after all, it would be best to have this delicacy of beef accompanied by a fine vintage.

Her grey eyes scanned the lavish interior of the restaurant a colleague of hers had recommended due to its delicious full course menu that was known to flaunt supreme ingredients and flawless preparation.

It was a shame that her husband wasn't able to come along for her first performance in Japan. More than four years had passed since she had gone on a world tour, and this one was only to a much smaller scale.

'_The Asian and Oceania leg of this tour is almost over; Singapore was pretty nice and after today I have Seoul before I end the tour in Auckland. It's good to know that I may be able to spend some time back home, since I have to return back to my teaching post at the university by mid-June.' _ Elizabeth smiled when she added in the possibility of her husband actually being able to take time off his busy schedule for about a week.'

"Why is it that I'm the only person in the Kurokawa family who has no affinity for cars?" She grumbled to herself_. 'After all that's happened we've only drifted further apart as a family, and I blame it on those bloody things!'_

It was no secret within her family that she had an absolute dislike for anything resembling sports cars. Racing in her mind was foolish and dangerous. She could never understand how someone with a sane mind would willingly chose to put their life in danger for the 'thrill' or 'pleasure' they received without any regard for themselves. It would only result in the loss of life; she had told her husband the same thing back in 1986 after the death of one of his closest friends in the sport, and what happened to their family as well brought nothing but grief and sorrow for all of them two years earlier.

'_He was reasonable about it, and retired from the sport later that year. But Yuzuru, my god that boy is nothing but stubborn and disobedient. He's ruined perfectly good opportunities for himself without any regard for his future!'_

"**He's stubborn, just like you."** A voice remarked scathingly; her voice.

"And he's just like his father in the passion they share for racing them," was her conclusion.

She sighed, and drank from her glass of wine with the expectations that it would calm her nerves. Elizabeth could only desperately hope that Yuzuru would see her way in this, and somewhere along the line if possible, convince Reina as well.

Elizabeth leveled her cool gaze onto her open Chanel purse and the two envelopes slightly protruding from it with some form of optimism. She had two offers for Yuzuru to consider carefully, and in her heart, she really wished he would take one of them and leave Japan for both his benefit and the talent he seemed to be squandering.

'_Quite the quandary I'm in.'_ The pianist reflected.

* * *

_2:41PM_

Throughout the entire drive Tokyo, Reina never once batted an eye when her brother swerved between lanes in almost reckless abandon. None of this was new to her, and although there have been some occasions that his spontaneous stunts really did floor her, today she kept her eyes on the road through and marveled at how silent the engine could sometimes be when cruising; even if it was at 210km/h.

Only when he finally got of the expressway and settled into a more legal speed limit did she hear the hiss escaping from its blowoff valve. By then, they were already in Minato and she continued to stare out the window, recalling the year in which she lived in this great city.

Truth be told, Reina had never really heard of this restaurant known as Aragawa. But after some research with the internet as her useful tool, she realized it was one of the most expensive and luxurious restaurants in the world.

She had seen pictures of the restaurant from the outside, and pointed out to her brother that it would be a relatively unassuming white building and yet, it lay in the heart of the bustling financial center that was Minato. Still, this part of the city seemed to be quite shady, even for her.

Once they parked the car in the garage that was reserved for its customers, she spared Yuzuru a glance and saw how morose his expression was. There was no doubt in her mind that he was not looking forward to their lunch with their mother any more than the concert.

"How much are you willing to bet that she's probably lined up a few more scholarship offers to get me out of Japan?"

Reina knew her brother well enough to know that it was more of a rhetorical question, but chose to answer anyway.

"I wouldn't put it past her; she's been trying that ever since you turned 16. At first I thought she would simply give up, but recently I think it's gotten to the point she'd try anything to lure you away."

Yuzuru stopped for a moment and made sure that the car's alarm was already activated and then moved on. His mood seemed to grow even worse once he registered the vast array of vehicles parked neatly in rows beside one another. Ferraris, Lamborginis, Porsche, Mercedes, BMW, the list seemed to go on and on.

'_I've invested heavily in my Sileighty, and I can bet you that it's still worth less than a quarter of what these other cars are worth.'_

He may come from a wealthy family, but one lesson both his father and Kakeru had taught him early on was that genuine humility was something important and he took it to heart. He was happy with what he had and never asked for more. Blatant displays of money and social status meant little to him, and cars like those had never really appealed to him from the get go.

He preferred something simple and homegrown, he always had.

Reina slipped on a small black sweater to cover her bare shoulders, mainly for comfort and warmth in case the restaurant proved to be a bit chilly.

As soon as they made their way to the entrance, Yuzuru was greeted respectfully by one of the men at the door, dressed in the full attire of a cook; perhaps even a chef himself.

Quietly, he waved the man off and explained that someone already had a table for them and the man bowed before retreating back to what they assumed to be the direction of the kitchen.

Leading his sister through the richly decorated restaurant, Yuzuru finally spotted their mother sitting down, twirling the wine in her glass absentmindedly as she smiled at them brightly. Reina quickly adopted her practiced smile whilst her older brother remained completely stoic.

For a woman of only 44 years of age, she had still taken very good care of herself in an age where women mostly begin to lose the curves they had in their younger years. Not a strand of grey was in her chestnut brown hair that was pulled back in an elegant chignon, and her black figure hugging dress also happened to display an ample amount of cleavage too.

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to her only daughter and embraced her in a tight hug to which she patted her on the back awkwardly with her free hand.

"_**Ohh Reina how you've grown! You're practically a woman now! I can't believe this!"**_ She exclaimed voraciously.

"_**It's nice to see you too mum,"**_ She replied. It was blatantly obvious how perplexed his sister was with the whole situation, but she did not show it.

The older woman then turned over to her son, whose face betrayed no other emotion than his brown calculating eyes, the same ones her husband had when he was either confused, or cautious about something. In this case, it was the latter.

"_**Yuzuru, you've grown to be a very handsome man now. I see you're wearing the suit I picked up for you in Paris. You look so dashing in it." **_

"_**I appreciate the compliment mother; it's nice to see you as well." **_

Reina nearly flinched at how his tone was devoid of any warmth. She knew that Yuzuru and her mother had a very strained relationship, and all of her attempts to at least get them to up open up to one another had been fruitless. The last two years by far, had been the worst she had seen.

Elizabeth smiled at her son, before she ushered them to the two open seats for them.

A waiter approached their table and asked for their drinks.

"Just tea for me please," Reina said as she switched in to Japanese.

"Would you like some wine sir?" The finely dressed man asked Yuzuru who waved him off.

"Got any beer instead?" He asked in a casual tone.

The waiter stared at Yuzuru for a moment to see if he was serious, before nodding. "There are some that are specially made here by the house, but we also have some imports and nationals."

Reina gave her brother a reproachful look, knowing he was doing his absolute best to annoy their mother. No one in their right mind would even have the gall to order such a thing in this restaurant, but apparently Yuzuru did. He wasn't much of a drinker; in fact, he barely drank at all, but she had already guessed at his game and repressed a sigh in favor of rolling her eyes.

"A Sapporo would be nice," he decided.

The man gave a quick bow before turning on his heel to fetch the drinks. In the meantime, Elizabeth began her steady barrage of questions in order to break the ice.

"_**So Reina how's school? I'm sure it's very different compared to what it was like in New Zealand. Have you made any friends?" **_

"_**Plenty actually, and so far I really like the school I'm in. Sometimes I walk or Yuzuru takes me and all of my classes are pretty much easy. Japanese history is annoying though."**_

The woman let out a light chuckle at that, _**"I see, that's good to know. It's hard to believe you've adapted to life in Japan so quickly once again."**_ She said.

She then turned to her son, who had been oddly fascinated by his cell phone before snapping it shut and looking up to meet her eyes unflinchingly.

"_**How about you? Have you been practicing at all? Are you taking care of your hands?" **_

"No, I haven't touched a piano in several months and I would like to keep it that way. As for my hands, you can say that they're just fine. They do everything I want them to and are very helpful in my line of work."

Reina immediately cast her brother a curious glance while Elizabeth seemed to take a bit longer to understand what was said in Japanese. It wasn't her first language, but she was very fluent in it and then raised an eyebrow.

"_**And what would your current line of work be?"**_ Reina sunk back into her seat in defeat, knowing that another argument was about to take place. She propped her elbow on the arm of her chair and cupped the side of her cheek as she tuned out from the conversation.

"_**I'm a mechanic working at a tuning shop in Gunma. I like it there and love what I do." **_

"_**What?"**_ Elizabeth said incredulously. _**"Instead of playing the piano for a living and nurturing your talents abroad you chose to work in a filthy shop?! Are you out of your bloody mind Yuzuru? You'd rather be someone dirtying your hands and getting grime all over yourself earning measly pay?"**_

_'And here we go,'_ thought Reina in dismay.

Yuzuru wasn't about to back down, he really wasn't in the mood for another one of their discussions but against his better judgment, he decided to continued.

"_**The pay isn't all that bad; I make more than enough to take care of both Reina and myself. And I'll tell you right now that I have absolutely no interest to pursue a career in music. I never did. Cars are my passion; I work on them and tune them. I'm a street racer and as of now I don't plan on changing any part of that."**_

Their mother remained silent, but the frustration she felt was very evident in her expression.

"_**Don't you have any dreams?"**_ She began, _**"Don't you have anything greater to aspire to other than street racing?" **_

Yuzuru chuckled, "Of course I do, but even if I told you of them you wouldn't support me anyway so what's the point?"

"…"

"_**I will tell you this though: the only way for me to chase my dream, is on the touge. I want to develop every single aspect of my technique and test all kinds of setups with my car and see where it takes me. I want to grow as both a mechanic and as a driver, and the only way to do it is here in Japan."**_

Another brief moment of silence fell upon their table and Reina's eyes darted back and forth between her mother and brother. She could see the visible twitch both had in their own eyes and she took a drink from her newly arrived tea. _'Just another trait they share with one another.'_

Elizabeth was beginning to see that her son wouldn't even consider other options which he knew were far more lucrative. Nevertheless, she grabbed the two envelopes jutting out from her purse and placed them on the table for him to plainly see the universities which happened to be interested in him.

"_**I didn't pull any strings for these offers, both of them want you, and badly. They know you're my son and they saw your performance of Schumann's Piano Sonata No.2 by memory when you were 15 back in New Zealand, take a look."**_

Reina couldn't believe it when she saw the names of the two prestigious schools offering her brother full scholarships in performing arts and music.

Yuzuru however, was entirely unfazed and undeterred when he read the first letter sent to him by Julliard. Instead, he set it aside and noted that the following letter was in German, and had the name _Hochschule für Musik Köln _printed on it. _**"Cologne University of Music," **_he translated for them before meeting his mother's gaze again.

"_**Why would one of the largest schools of music in the world, which coincidentally you happen to work for, want me? I stopped playing the piano a long time ago mother and I don't plan on picking it up again. The old man knows what I'm doing here in Japan and he supports my decision."**_

"_**But Yuzuru you-" **_

He held up his hand before she could protest anymore, his temper was beginning to slowly creep its way back into his mind. _**"Tell them that I appreciate their offers, but I have no interest in studying music whatsoever. I'm perfectly happy here in Japan, and this is the only place I've ever called my true home."**_

With that Yuzuru took another drink from his beer and stood up, and walked in the direction of the restrooms in a desperate attempt to cool off.

Elizabeth's face fell as she stared at the retreating form of her son as Reina sighed once more.

"_**I didn't want to tell you this mum, but the only real reason why Yuzuru even came along to meet you here today was because dad asked him to and I also begged him to as well. He didn't want to see you and to some extent, I understand why,"**_ she paused a moment and then met Elizabeth's hurt look before her tone became cold and unfeeling.

"But if you ever try forcing my older brother to do something he doesn't wish again I will never forgive you. Even after all that's happened it surprises me that you can still be so selfish, I had hoped you would at least have changed a bit but it seems to me that you've only become more engrossed in your work and your career. I know what you're trying to do, and I don't like it one bit. Yuzuru is already an adult and more than capable of handling his decisions to himself. Dad recognizes that and he's always kept in touch with us while you remained on tour and working in your position as a professor at the university. Did you even remember what day it was two weeks ago?"

Reina's own infamous temper finally emerged she didn't even register the fact that she had switched back into Japanese as her voice became far more threatening. She could tell that Eizabeth had managed to gather enough of her daughter's words and paled, realizing she had forgotten her birthday. The shame she felt was so great that she could no longer keep eye contact with her youngest child.

"Didn't think so, but that doesn't matter now. We're going to your concert to support you, but I want no more of this talk today. You're our mother and we both still care for you, but this has got to stop before you end up worsening your relationship with Yuzuru. We've all been through too much and sometimes I see him struggling to carry on and yet he still manages to pull through and be the car crazed and attentive older brother I know and love. So please, keep that in mind alright?"

Elizabeth could only nod silently, accepting Reina's words and wiping a tear that managed to escape her eyes.

"Alright," she breathed.

* * *

A/N:

Well folks, this has been once very hectic week for me, between getting my license and driving (legally, I learned when I was 12…) and my laptop's hard drive screwing me over it's been pretty surreal as I walk toward my last week in summer before I hit college. On top of that I literally read Stephen King's sequel to The Shining; Doctor Sleep in just one week. (Amazing book!)

Anyway, this chapter gives you a bigger glimpse into the Kurokawa family and what some of the other characters have been up to in the past two weeks since Yuzuru met the Takahashi brothers.

I'm not going to spoil anything, but there's a very big reason why Yuzuru treats his mother so coldly. So my dear and faithful readers keep reading! I enjoy reading every review that's posted!

On that note, I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers once again and thank you Tatyana since I finally know your name!

d-driver- I've learned a lot from my godfather who happens to be a kick ass mechanic and lots of research helped too.

KillerDon14-Lol, I'm not a professional writer but I appreciate the compliment nonetheless!

Once again, Read and Review please!

SilentAssassin11


	8. Chapter 8

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 8

* * *

_Tokyo Opera City Concert Hall_

_8:48PM_

Throughout the remainder of the afternoon, Yuzuru and Elizabeth never breached the subject on the scholarship offers again. Their lunch had been a more awkward and uncomfortable ordeal while Reina tried her hardest to keep things civil and light hearted.

Although they spent much of the two hours they had left in the restaurant, Yuzuru's appetite had diminished considerably. He left his first two seafood appetizers untouched and only ate from his salad when Reina urged him to eat. By the time the house special steak arrived he could only take a few bites out of it before he asked for some tea.

Reina could tell her brother's thoughts were entirely elsewhere, and in her mind there was absolutely no doubt that he had already put their argument behind him. Instead, he seemed far more occupied about his race tonight and the fact that Ryuji was waiting for them at his parent's home before they met up on the expressway.

As of now however, the concert was still in session, and she occasionally looked around to see the reactions those in the audience had to the stormy movement of a piece written by their own mother.

It was obvious to her that their mother was giving this particular performance her all, and from their front row seats Reina could clearly see the passion and talent her mother was displaying on the sleek black Steinway in the center of the stage.

Her hands glided through the keys effortlessly and the fast, almost lightning pace she used with such extreme precision came across as a long continuous flurry of notes that seemed to capture everyone's undivided attention.

Some had their eyes closed; some had already been driven to tears. But Yuzuru remained unperturbed by the piece. He would occasionally glance to his watch before fixing his eyes back to his mother with mild interest, listening to what he already knew to be the climax of the composition.

'_With luck, the concert should end around 9. That only gives me an hour to get there on time and I still need to stop and get gas; it's only got a quarter of a tank left and it should be enough to get me to Matsuida, but nowhere near enough for the race. Why the hell do we have to cut things so close?'_

As Elizabeth brought the third movement to a close, Yuzuru instantly realized that she had begun to improvise freely over her piece; it seemed as if she was intentionally prolonging it and throwing in something that was entirely out of character for his mother. She was always someone who followed exactly what was written and even more so if it were her own.

Yuzuru used his trained ears to carefully pick out the various key changes and dissonant chords she utilized and found himself quickly appreciating her specific choices, they fit the piece extremely well and for the first time he found himself somewhat interested.

A sudden thought found its way into his head regarding his old piano before he promptly killed it, shaking his head viciously before choosing to fix his attention on his cell phone when it vibrated.

"**Screw it, I couldn't wait back home any longer. You know there's another reason I chose to move and study away from home! I'm parked outside by the garage where you told me. I brought my little brother with me. He wants to see your race too."-Ryuji**

Yuzuru read through the e-mail and chuckled before typing back a response.

"**Serves you right and you brought Daisuke? Last time I checked you're only a year older than him, so I don't happen to think he's that little."**

His friend's response was almost instant, and he could literally sense the disgruntled tone oozing from the message.

"**Well at least I don't take to drive his sorry hide all the way back to Tokyo and then to Gunma. He's got his own license and his own car now. You'd be surprised to know how hard he's been practicing on his own. He gave me a hard time when we drove to Hakone."**

The brown haired mechanic cocked an eyebrow when he read that part, withholding a smug laugh in favor of a cheeky grin.

"**And here you are bragging about driving a GT-R; what does he drive?"**

"**My old 180SX Type X and screw you by the way, I know for a fact that if you weren't in the middle of that concert right you you'd be laughing your ass off."**

Yuzuru had to smile when he read that the 180 Ryuji once owned now fell under Daisuke's ownership. He recalled several times the fondness the younger Aizawa displayed for the car, so it really was no surprise to discover that he now drove it.

"**Now that makes a lot more sense, since I was the last person to tune that car. I'm tempted to say something about your skills as a driver now that Daisuke gave you a run for your money, but I'll let it slide."**

There was a prolonged moment of silence in which Yuzuru patiently waited for Ryuji's response, knowing that the blonde medical student was either fuming from his implication, or seriously considering on acknowledging the hit.

Finally, he received a reply, **"Touché Kurokawa, it made me realize that I've still got plenty of work to do before I can officially challenge you and evidently, Daisuke is aiming for you as well."**

"**I've been driving since I was 14. I don't think I need to tell you that I have more experience than the two of you combined."**

"**It's not like I ever had someone to teach me everything I needed to know Yuzuru, I'm entirely self-taught."** Ryuji defended.

Under normal circumstances, Yuzuru would have kept their banter going and rectified his friend's assumption, but Reina shot him a scathing look before he could continue any further. He rolled his eyes and stuffed his cell phone back into the coat pocket of his blazer, turning his head back to what was left of the performance.

Despite his attempts to focus on what his mother way playing, Yuzuru still found his thoughts continually drifting back to what Ryuji had mentioned only moments before. He could recall with vivid clarity that nothing was ever handed to him on a silver platter when I came to his technique. The only two things he did manage to pick up were his heel-and-toe and how to shift the car's weight properly in order to attack a corner. From there, he was left to pretty much fend for himself and develop each and every part of his technique.

It was frustrating at first, having to resort to the few teachings Kakeru gave him before leaving New Zealand, but with time he managed to pick up everything on his own and through tips of other more experienced drivers and watching other races at the Crown Range, he managed to beat the record time set by Kakeru right before he turned 17.

'_And I never got to show him what I've accomplished.'_ He added as an afterthought.

Yuzuru winced and doubled over in pain the moment he felt something hard collide against his abdomen, he turned his head to meet the stern glare of his younger sister as he gasped for breath.

"What the hell Reina!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

One thing Yuzuru wasn't fond of was being on the receiving end of one of her utterly dangerous blows and being caught by surprise generally made it worse when he had been so absorbed in his train of thought to notice people were beginning to clap.

"Pay attention! She's about to start her last piece for the night. I know all you really care about is your race tonight, but you should really listen to this next composition. I think you may even enjoy it." She said with a bit of enthusiasm.

The mechanic grumbled under his breath, before fixing his brown gaze back on their mother who for the first time in the entire concert stood up to address the audience.

"Konbanwa," she began. "I hope you've thoroughly enjoyed tonight's concert performance. I'd also like to take the time and personally thank each and every single one of you for attending such a joyous event in my career; it's been so long since I last performed here in Japan and it warms my heart to see that I'm still recognized in the country I consider my second home."

Many in the audience erupted into applause, and Elizabeth bowed graciously before bringing the microphone to her face once again.

"Now, I'd like to warn you all that this next number will be something entirely different. It's something special that I happened to pick up from someone and after I got through it I simply couldn't stop playing!"

She paused for a moment and waited for the collective chuckles and laughs to subside.

"Now, allow me to introduce to you my son, Kurokawa Yuzuru and his original composition titled KY's Boogie."

Reina looked expectantly at her older brother and noticed that he remained frozen in his seat, all color had drained from his face as he gaped at his mother and then at the second piano in the center of the stage.

She couldn't hide the amusement she felt and buried her face in her hands as she struggled to keep her laughter at bay.

Elizabeth on the other hand, smiled at her son before one of the stage crew managed to pry him from his seat and he unconsciously walked up the stairs, only one thought ran through his mind continuously as he finally nestled himself by the Steinway.

'_Son of a bitch!'_

* * *

_Joshin-etsu Expressway, Gunma Prefecture_

Keisuke had grown restless in the past two weeks since he first met Kurokawa, and now by far happened to be one of those moments he desired to sit behind the steering wheel of his beloved FD and just go for a drive on any pass flat out.

He certainly wasn't enjoying the fact that he had to wait for all of the new upgrades on his car, but he knew that the end result would be a drastic improvement in almost every aspect for the RX-7. Handling, acceleration, power, torque, suspension, every little detail would be approached with extreme precaution. With two enormously talented mechanics undertaking the project and now, the addition of a third with Ichinose Akio made them far more efficient than Ryosuke could have previously calculated.

Although he had not been to the shop since in what he viewed to be a long time, his brother had already confirmed that all the parts had arrived. The new wide body kit from RE Amemiya had arrived from their shop in Chiba and all other upgrades that were to be made to the engine also arrived on time and they had started work on it virtually from the moment they received them.

The blonde haired man was already itching to see how much progress had been made on the car but due to Ryosuke's conflicting schedule and his university classes, they hadn't really gotten the chance to pay them a visit.

Matsumoto had even enthusiastically declared that the car would most likely be finished in a month and a half rather than the two months originally predicted, and that was good. But Keisuke still felt a growing anxiety within him, the kind that could only be quenched once he went for a drive.

On the bright side, he had bumped into Kyoko one afternoon when he visited Saitama with Fumihiro to purchase a few more parts for his FD and by chance, she happened to work in the garage he was getting the parts from.

At first, she had been hesitant to even face him or tend to him as a customer, but he managed to gather up the courage to ask her out for lunch and clear a few things. He never liked the way they had parted ways the night he gave her a ride through Akagi in the FC, it had left a bad taste in his mouth and now he was given the chance to correct what he considered one of his greatest mistakes.

It had been a long time since his last relationship and as may within the Red Suns and Project D knew; it ended on a very sour note. This time around he was determined to follow his brother's advice and told her that she could come to all of the races. He admitted to liking her, but told her that he was still focused on Project D as his priority.

The smile that lit up on her face warmed his heart, and he smiled when he recalled her answer.

"Then I'll wait," she had said. "I'll go to each and every race you have and train myself to become an even better street racer in the meantime."

Ryosuke took a moment to glance at his younger brother and noted the faint blush he had on his cheeks, a smile also played at his lips and he chuckled, realizing that his uphill ace was once again immersed in his thoughts.

He cleared his throat before deciding to start up a conversation to pass the time. After all, the drive to Usui would generally take a little over an hour from Maebashi and they were currently only half way there.

"Something seems to have you in a good mood Keisuke, would you mind sharing?"

Almost immediately, Keisuke shook himself out of his reverie and stared out the window and took note of their distance from Matsuida.

"Nothing aniki, just recalling something important," he responded evenly.

Ryosuke's eyes remained on the road before he casually shook his head and let out a snort.

"It's that girl isn't it?"

"Wh-what?" He sputtered. "How did you know?"

The older Takahashi laughed softly, enjoying the sight of his sibling trying to disguise the shock from his spot on assumption.

"It's written all over your face Keisuke and judging by how rare it is when you smile, it must have been a really good memory as well."

Keisuke sighed, giving his older brother a withering glare that he didn't even bother to register as he was too busy changing lanes. Nevertheless, Ryosuke could feel the disbelief that was coming off of his co-pilot and he decided to tell him the full truth now that he had his fun.

"Fumihiro told me everything; it's good to know that things turned out well. At least it gives you a bit of a distraction while we wait for all of the modifications to be done on your FD. She seems like a nice girl Keisuke, so don't treat her coldly like you did before alright?"

He remained silent, but nodded nonetheless, rolling his eyes at the mention of Fumihiro's name and made a mental note to have a word with the second in command of Project D regarding his love life. The last thing he needed now was for it to spread across all members of the RedSuns and Kenta in particular, since the kid sometimes proved to have something of a big mouth.

With no other choice but to accept the facts, Keisuke crossed his arms and shifted his gaze from his passenger window to one of the side mirrors. Other than Kenta's orange S14 and surprisingly, Fujiwara's own Eight-Six being closely followed by an S13 with an Akina SpeedStars sticker on the hood.

Knowing that his brother would eventually drag each and every detail out of him one way or another, he decided to quickly change the subject and avoid any more questions.

"What do you think will be the result of today's race Aniki? Undoubtedly Kurokawa is a force to be reckoned with as a driver and mechanic, so he already has an advantage over Nakazato aside from Usui being his home course."

Ryosuke had certainly considered this when he had been comparing the probabilities and the data collected from his initial meeting with Yuzuru. Even if Nakazato had a more powerful car, one thing he had not added into his calculations until recently, was that he had been training at Usui almost daily for the last two weeks under the guidance of the woman who happened to once be the co-pilot of Usui's first Sileighty. She may have not been a driver herself, but there was no doubt in his mind that she had come up with the best line on the course while still factoring in some of the disadvantages the R32 possessed while exploiting those which gave it an upper hand.

"To be honest Keisuke, this race could go either way. Kurokawa-kun may be enormously talented in studying his opponents, but I don't know if he's has the capability to adapt and jump for that narrow window when all other options have failed. I could be wrong of course, but for now that's one very big detail that sets him apart from Fujiwara-kun."

Keisuke gave his brother a quizzical look, "There's something you know that you're not telling me. Besides, Kurokawa strikes me as the type to give it his all to anything related to cars. That stunt he pulled on you when he pulled away was the first time I ever saw it. I don't know what it was, but he knows the course well enough to attempt several other methods to get through it faster and compensate for the short turbo lag his car suffers when exiting a corner."

"Hm, I know. I managed to deduce as much when used that karting technique and you'd be surprised to know Keisuke that it's one of the most relied upon by professional drivers all the way from Touring Car Championships to Formula 1. It's extremely basic, and the truth is that I just wasn't expecting it when he managed to gain a lead on me."

"What?" He interjected.

"Can you tell me what it was that you felt at that precise moment Keisuke? I want you to describe the overall feel of the car when you sat beside Kurokawa-kun?" Rysouke asked with a bit of amusement in his voice.

Keisuke leaned back into his seat and placed his elbow on the door panel before resting his head on his fist, carefully mulling over the fine details of that afternoon.

"Now that I think about it, for some strange reason I felt that the car was almost understeering a bit. It was very little and Kurokawa seemed to counter it with just enough oversteer and grip to get through the corner easily. One thing that really surprised me however, was how the car seemed to enter the corner and exit it at a much higher speed. I don't think I even felt a short lapse of turbo lag either."

"I see," Ryosuke started. "Then it confirms what I had already suspected. He used a technique known in the racing world as the Double Apex. It's not really a technique, but more of a change in line that the driver utilizes to increase both corner entry speed and exit speed at the expense of the mid corner speed; in other words the apex. Usually, it's always best to use this technique for corners that require a very significant amount of steering. Nevertheless, there are various ways to apply its use and depending on the attitude of the driver it can often be seen as either aggressive, smooth, or a combination of both."

For a moment Keisuke readily took in all of the information relayed by his older brother. Now he realized exactly why the technique had seemed entirely foreign when he first witnessed it. Because he was a street racer that honed his skills on the pass, this particular concept wasn't something he would have encountered before against other opponents. Kurokawa may have admitted to not being a kart racer, but he did say that the person who taught him how to use the Double Apex did have that experience, so I didn't come to him as much of a shock before adopted a grin.

'_This may just give me a bigger edge on my next race at Ibaraki. I'm up against a very tough opponent and if I have to resort to using a technique I picked up from a racer younger than me I have absolutely no qualms about it. If Fujiwara can pick up the 'Blind Attack', then I see no reason why I shouldn't use the Double Apex.'_

To those that knew him, Takahashi Keisuke had always been a prideful man. But for the first time without any prior advice, he decided to set it aside along with his ego and accept that he had learned something invaluable from the likes of another enormously talented street racer that deserved his respect.

Someday, be it soon or even years later he would face Kurokawa Yuzuru; of this he was certain. Much like Fujiwara, this young man had garnered his undivided attention and unlike his brother, he harbored a desire to race him and see who the better driver amongst the two was.

Ryosuke may have been interested in the kid because of his natural flair both in and outside the car, but there was something else that also managed to capture his scrutiny. Keisuke had yet to place it, but almost every time he did manage to get a better picture of the kind person Kurokawa happened to be. Sometimes the similarities between him and his brother floored him. Ryouske may be more centered and serious, but the brown haired mechanic displayed the same intoxicating aura and charisma that drew people to him.

He may be a bit ignorant and care free in regards to the world around him, but Keisuke knew that if given a bit of time, Yuzuru could climb the ranks from being the average street racer, to one of the best professional racers to come out of Japan. This was something that he would never admit to anyone; he had his own agenda and aspirations to go pro after all.

'_Looks like there's another name that's been added to my official list,'_ he thought eagerly.

'_Just like Fujiwara I plan on crushing you before I take the step to go pro. Be very careful Kurokawa, 'cause I'm aiming for you and all of those that stand in my way. We'll settle this on the touge after I help aniki realize his dream.'_

Another moment of silence passed between the two siblings. Only the smooth purr of the FC's rotary engine filled their ears along with the music that happened to be airing on the radio at the moment, and Rysouke let his eyes drift to Keisuke for a split second before spotting another road sign that told them that they were now only 10 kilometers from Matsuida. The determined glint he managed to see in his brother's visage was something that made him smile.

'_It's a good thing that we met Kurokawa-kun when we did. Now it seems to me that Keisuke has also found another challenge to look forward to after we conclude all of our goals within Project D. It's incredible to see all of the raw talent these young drivers of Gunma have at their disposal. Today just so happens to be the debut of another racer who crafted his technique on the slopes and crests of an entirely foreign country before returning home. I've never felt this excited to see another battle in such a long time. Perhaps one of these days before I officially retire I may consider having one final race at Akagi against those I know who will eventually surpass me.'_

* * *

_Usui Pass_

_9:05PM_

It had been a long time since the Night Kids had officially gone out of their way and challenged another driver; since their losses against the Eight-Six at Akina, they had chosen to dedicate more of their time to refining their technique and polishing all aspects of their skills.

Shingo had arrived to the course a bit earlier than most in his team, and when he chose to make a single downhill run he found himself noting just how severe the slopes were along with the perilous corner that was C=121.

Now that he was making his way back to the top, he noticed just how packed the galleries were becoming. It was almost unnerving for him to see cars coming from as far as Saitama and Tochigi to witness the race that almost everyone had been talking about for the past two weeks.

To some extent, he hoped dearly that all the practice Nakazato put in would pay off and allow him to pull a win over this unknown Sileighty.

Under normal circumstances, Shingo would have been fuming over his loss against any car, but one thing he had managed to get better control of was his temper. He now raced fairly, even made an effort to be gracious and more respectful to those around him.

Ever since his own loss against the Eight-Six the year prior, he had changed his ways and now become a more honest and better reputed street racer. His pride as a member of the Night Kids made him more tolerable of the decisions Nakazato made as their leader and as a result, one could say they had begun to "get along" a little now that they had managed to get past their differences.

That being said, it did not mean that he whole heartedly supported all of his decisions and positions as the team leader; but he now understood that Nakazato held the best interest of those in the team at heart.

'_Sayuki knows this course like the back of her hand, the experience she gained here is simply invaluable after so much time and practice with her partner. She knows the best lines to take and the best ways to attack certain corners with precision and efficiency. The only thing I believe that may result in a bit of a problem is the amount of strain Nakazato's driving style puts on the Three-Two's front tires. If he manages to curb his aggressiveness and adopt a much smoother line, then he will be able to walk away with a victory.'_

As soon as he reached the top, he picked up his radio from the passenger seat and parked his car in one of the designated areas that held almost the entirety of the Night Kids. Once he stepped out, he flicked the on switch and set it on the roof of his EG.

"Any news on Nakazato?" One of his teammates asked.

Shingo turned around to see Nagase approach him with a concerned look.

"No not yet, though I wouldn't worry. Something tells me that he's on his way back from Maebashi already. If you'd like, just ask those in the checkpoints to be on the lookout for both a Sileighty and an R32."

Nagase took the radio and did as instructed, "This is Nagase coming in from the top; status report please."

"Sakamoto from C=121, so far no sign of either the Sileighty or Nakazato's Three-Two from here."

"This is Izumi from the bridge, no sign of either car yet."

"Kamada reporting in from the base; Nakzato raced past me and he's climbing up at lighting pace. Hold on, is that?"

Shingo's eyes remained rooted to the radio and he heard a few muffled voices from the other end of the still broadcasting radio.

"There's another set of car's approaching the base but at a much lower speed. I can see a white FC at the head of the pack. It's Takahashi Ryosuke followed by Akina's Eight-Six! Two members of Project D are here to watch this race tonight!"

The number two driver for the Night Kids raised his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting this race to generate such an outstanding audience with the likes of Fujiwara and Takahashi. He knew that it had been the talk of almost all of Gunma's racing community, but for some reason a little voice in the back of his head rationalized that it was because people were far more interested in seeing another Sileighty from Usui in action and whether or not he and Nakazato were actually defeated by it.

As soon as he heard the steady growl of Nakazato's Skyline growing closer, he leaned on the fender of his car and continued to listen to the reports relayed by his teammates from several different checkpoints.

One thing that did bother him though, was how little they had all heard of the Sileighty's driver. According to Sayuki, they had managed to set up the race through a mutual friend, but as of now he still saw no traces of him showing up either.

'_Not that I know who he is,'_ he mentally added.

Shingo watched as the black GT-R parked beside his EG and noted the traces of a smile on both Nakazato and Sayuki as they exited the vehicle; letting out a laugh of his own when he realized that he had been playing matchmaker for the person he had considered his fiercest rival on the touge.

"Ah Shingo," Sayuki greeted. "Any news so far on the Sileighty?"

He shook his head. "Not at all, but hopefully he'll get here sometime before ten. However, you'd be surprised to know that both Takahashi Ryosuke and Fujiwara Takumi are on their way up. They should also be here any second."

Takeshi may have looked none too impressed about that bit of information, but Sayuki was more vocal about it. "Takumi-kun's here? It's been so long since I've seen him, but I never thought he would show up to a race that didn't directly involve him."

The way her face lit up did concern the Night Kids leader a bit, but knowing Fujiwara's personality and his tendency to keep to himself quickly put those thoughts to rest.

And sure enough, the sound of two very loud and high pitched engines followed by a more subdued third drew progressively closer, until at the head of the pack he identified the very well reputed FC and the equally famous Eight-Six close behind it.

'_The new engine's a lot louder than the old one. It even sounds so much stronger than before too. I wonder if those rumors of it having a race engine sitting under the hood are actually true or not,' _Sayuki idly thought to herself as she noticed a very familiar S13 park in the area that held members of the Akina SpeedStars.

"Never thought I'd ever see him again," she mumbled. "Better go say hi to that group before I get back to you Takeshi. In the meantime, try and see if you can get I contact with Aizawa-kun or Yuzuru-kun and see if they're coming at all."

"Yeah, I'll try again. I don't know about Kurokawa, since he never uttered a word about coming here tonight, but Aizawa said he had some business to take care of in Tokyo before heading over, so he may be on his way right now."

Sayuki quickly disappeared and Shingo slipped a cigarette to his lips before offering one to his leader. Takeshi's eyes darted back and forth to the shrinking form of Sayuki and the cigarette repeatedly before he took it and lit it with the proffered lighter.

He sighed in delight as he exhaled the smoke and felt his heart beat decrease, relaxing now that he had his much needed smoke; a detail that his companion readily observed before chuckling in undisguised amusement.

"What's the matter Takeshi? Is Sayuki-chan forcing you to quit smoking or you doing it on your own to impress her?"

The man shot him an annoyed glare in response but nodded nonetheless as he took another puff.

"A bit of both," he admitted. "But I'm failing miserably at it. I think I lost count how many times I wanted a smoke before we even hit the mall. But let's just leave it at that, I've got a call to make and the scheduled time is approaching soon."

_Joshin-etsu Expressway, Outskirts of Tokyo_

9:14PM

Reina had never seen her older brother so absorbed in his own thoughts that he completely ignored all of his surroundings after they stopped on the shoulder of the highway. She would have thought him to be far more concerned with the fact that their mother had made him perform a duet with her on one of his own compositions, but he didn't seem to care at the moment.

Instead, he stood before his Sileighty with its hood raised as Ryuji shined a flashlight on the exposed engine bay and Daisuke stood by idly, staring with gross interest as Yuzuru made his final routine checks on the oil level with the dipstick before placing it back.

'_Ugh, now I need to drive insanely fast in order to get to Usui in under an hour! Of all the freaking bloody days today just happened to be the one the concert fell upon!'_

"Everything's in order," he closed the hood before turning back to his friends and sister with a look of fierce determination in his eyes.

"But will we make it in time?" Ryuji asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

Yuzuru rolled his eyes as Reina glared daggers at the blonde medical student.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't accepted this race for me in the first place you moron; truth be told I think we can make it, but only if you follow me closely **at my speed**."

The brown haired mechanic stressed the last part in an attempt to scare the two brothers; both men seemed to casually cast each other awkward glances. There was a bit of fear that Reina managed to place as well and she laughed at that.

"What exactly would you consider your speed?" Daisuke asked while drawing quotation marks in the air for the last bit.

Ryuji shook his head and gave his younger brother a look as if to say: _"Do you even need to ask?"_

"The bare minimum would be under 210 km/h. I'm going to push the living hell out of it, so I suggest driving as fast as you can but be very wary of any other car you see. You don't have to follow me closely to know where you're going anyway, remember that this isn't the Wangan."

Yuzuru walked over to the driver's side of his beloved Sileighty and Reina moved to the passenger side as well. Ryuji and Daisuke scrambled over to their own cars as Yuzuru patiently waited for them to get ready. He eyed his gauges wearily, soaking in all of the readings to assure himself everything was in perfect order before noticing the amount of fuel he had at his disposal.

'_A little over half a tank… This will get me to Matsuida with no problems, but I'll need to stop at one of those self-serve gas stations on my way there so I'm good for the race.' _

Another thing that settled itself into the back of his mind was the call he received from Akio right after he walked out of the concert hall. The tall and dark haired mechanic currently happened to be waiting for him at the nearest gas station he specified so that ty would meet up and make the trek up the pass. His co-worker had been adamant about going to the race to support him and he saw no reason to turn him down.

As Reina finished up with the racing harnesses that strapped her to the bucket seat she fixed her grey eyes on her brother, who seemed to be shivering in his seat and gripping the steering wheel with a lot more force than usual.

"Something up Onii-chan?"

Yuzuru turned to face her and she saw his trademark smirk plastered on his features, along with the blazing fire that seemed to radiate within his brown eyes.

"Nothing at all, I'm just excited for the upcoming battle. I'm shaking because of how much I'm looking forward to this Reina-chan! It's been a very long time since I've been able to feel this way and today is when this car makes it's official debut at Usui."

Before Reina could provide an answer, Yuzuru lowered the emergency brake while giving the engine a few revs. She had to admit, the growl that came from it was utterly incredible. The car was tuned to absolute perfection, and the knowledge she had gained from her car crazed brother also played in part to what she already knew about performance.

She smiled and watched him carefully engage the clutch to set the car in first gear. The rear tires spewed smoke as they grinded against the asphalt and the engine's very audible roar grew much louder when the car launched from his place. The torque and acceleration provided by its single Garrett turbocharger made it redline at precisely 9000RPM as he shifted the car into the next succession of gears, the needle on the speedometer climbing past 100km/h in mere seconds.

Ryuji's Midnight Blue R33 and Daisuke's black 180SX both took off, hot on the heels of the silvery streak that the Sileighty was rapidly becoming on the long stretch of highway.

Daisuke himself wasn't as familiar with Yuzuru's erratic driving and he strained to catch a glimpse of the car as it weaved through the two-lane road at a very frightening pace. Thus, he decided it would be better to follow his older brother closely, who seemed to be having a hard time keeping up with their friend's sharp movements.

'_If this is what he's like driving in a straight line when he's in a rush, I'm almost scared to think how insane his driving is on a mountain pass. I've really got my work cut out for me on this… It will take an incredible amount of practice and dedication to even reach the level he's at. It almost makes me wish I was sitting beside him right now.' _The youngest Aizawa mused.

At this point, Ryuji had put forth almost all of his concentration to following the Sileighty to the extent of ignoring the vibrating cellphone in his right pocket. He had no doubt that the person on the other end of the line was most likely Nakazato, but at the moment he was straining to even keep up with Yuzuru on the long straightaway as they blew past a sign that indicated that they had just slipped into Saitama Prefecture.

The fact that they had already gotten out of the Tokyo Metropolitan Area didn't even register within him as he became more in tune with avoiding any cars that happened to be slower as he switched lanes repeatedly. It had only taken them as little as 10 minutes to reach Saitama, and he knew it was because of the head start they had gotten right after they left.

'_At this rate, we may even be able to reach Gunma in less than half an hour. It's amazing to think that a trip that normally takes two hours may even be cut down to about half that time if we're extremely lucky. There are some toll roads that may come up soon, so it's better to make the best time possible but it'd be foolish to think that we may get there on time.'_ He managed to deduce.

Within moments, Ryuji noticed how there now seemed to be far less cars ahead of him and his eyes narrowed at the upcoming curve. Yuzuru had cleared it at a reasonably high speed without sending the back end into a drift, and soon enough he tapped the brakes lightly and descended into fourth gear with the use of his newly developed heel-and-toe.

The Skyline's response was instantaneous, and he felt the ATTESA-ETS easily take control of the situation; powering him through the bend as he let his right foot exercise a very careful use of the throttle that let him combat the car's natural understeer.

Ryuji nearly shivered when the loud roar of its RB26DETT drowned out all other noise in the car. The sound of its spooling twin turbos followed by the air released by its blowoff valve was something he would never grow tired of; and the smooth, almost delicate manner in which his GT-R handled was equally just as appealing to him.

'_This car is nothing but perfect in almost every way. From its powerful six-cylinder engine, 4WD system, ATTESA-ETS, and handling, this car was made to tear almost everything apart. To me its weight is just about the only weakness it has. It offers nothing but the absolute best in performance and reliability as well. I've seen monsters like these with more than 1,000 horsepower and reach over 320km/h on the Wangan.'_

For the life of him, Ryuji couldn't even hazard a guess as to why Yuzuru held a certain disdain for GT-Rs in general, but he did enjoy the unconvinced look his friend had almost every time he laid eyes on his R33. If there was one thing he enjoyed more than driving his Three-Three, it was riling him up instead. He had learned in in during high school as third years that Yuzuru as a person who always crafted an easy going and all around patient personality. There were very few things that ever set him off and from what he had managed to gain through experience, anything related to his family life (other than his sister) and his cars, there seemed to be little that managed to get him angry.

It was all part of the reason why he had been so popular when they were in school. From his foreign looks and laid back temperament, many girls had chosen to be around him. He had even been unknowingly elected the Vice-President of the Student Council!

Ryuji had to bite back a laugh, remembering the sole reason he even became the vice president was because he had written him up right before the elections were about to be held as another one of his pranks, and the girl who ran for president chose Yuzuru because of her crush on him.

'_Good times,'_ he recalled fondly.

His eyes flickered every once in a while between the Sileighty that seemed to be a few paces in front of him and the few cars that littered the other lanes, slipping past them with relative ease before gazing at his side mirrors for a moment. What he saw would have shocked him before, but now that he had raced his younger brother, he had learned to quell his surprise. Instead, his eyebrows disappeared underneath his bangs.

'_This kid's literally riding on my ass. I never thought he'd have the balls to drive this fast on a highway, but I can see he's been practicing in both Hakone and the Wangan.' _

"Not bad little bro, not bad at all."

* * *

_Suzuki Motors, Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture_

After an excruciatingly long day at work that was equally just as exhausting, Masashi was certainly looking forward to going home and digging in to the warm meal his wife had no doubt prepared for him now that he was closing up shop.

Business was very good as usual, with his loyal customers coming in for their routine maintenance and those who came in for tuning as well. None of them had ever so much as criticized his work or found any form of flaw in it. This was something that he always prided himself in and even Bunta, who happened to be the pickiest of the bunch always found he was more than satisfied by the work done on his cars.

Just before Masashi was about to shut off the lights to his garage, his eyes drifted to the only car currently occupying the garage. It was draped under a thick and protective black cover that betrayed no details as to what it was. Years had passed since that car had seen its owner, but the man who left it to him happened to be one of his best friends and he called once in a while to check up on him and his vehicle.

Masashi had taken great care in preserving the car over the years, and it surprised him how it showed almost no signs of wear or age. It was rust free for its age, and the mileage happened to be at a measly 4,000 kilometers. Every once in a while, he would fire it up and take it around the block in order to allow it to 'stretch its legs', but now something told him that it's owner would be coming back to claim it very soon.

He chuckled and stroked his goatee when he heard the deep, throaty rumble of an oddly familiar boxer engine.

"Just as I was about to go home," he sighed exasperatedly.

Only seconds later, he saw the striking Sonic Blue Mica Impreza he had sold to his friend pulling in to the garage's otherwise empty parking lot. The two-door coupe eased closer and stopped a few meters from the entrance to the garage before its engine was promptly cut by its driver.

Bunta emerged from the driver's seat, his filtered cigarette hanging lazily from his lips as he lit it before leaning down to look at the person sitting in the passenger seat.

"Are you gonna stay there all night Yuichi? All I said was that I was going to push it a little." The man said in a monotonous drawl.

Masashi couldn't help but laugh when he saw one of his oldest friends slowly open the door and ease his way out of the car; shaking. Yuichi was sweating profusely and he lifted his carton of cigarettes to his mouth and slipped it to his lips.

The gas station owner fumbled with his lighter for a few more seconds and his other two onlookers could only stare at him in vivid amusement once he finally managed to complete the menial task.

Yuichi took a long drag and sighed, letting the smoke calm his racing heart and the fear of god Bunta had put in him during their spin down Akina. "You call that pushing it a little?" He asked incredulously after he shut the door.

Bunta could only shake his head, already having expected the usual outburst.

"In all the year's you've known me Yuichi, I'd have thought you'd already be used to the way I drive. I wasn't even throwing my all into it," Bunta exhaled through his smoke.

At the mention of that, Yuichi paled considerably. He certainly had not even considered the idea that Bunta was merely trying to give him a scare by driving slower than he normally did.

'_If he calls that slower,'_ was his mental remark.

Masashi made his way and patted Yuichi on the back, then inclining his head in Bunta's direction as a form of greeting.

"It's good to see some things don't change after all these years. How have you two been doing Bunta? Yuichi?"

"Nothing much," Yuichi replied in kind. "Every day is pretty much the same when you manage a gas station but I can't complain business is good."

"How about you Bunta? I heard that Takumi has now taken up with a racing team that has gone undefeated in both Tochigi and Saitama. Is this true?"

"Yeah," Bunta answered casually.

Both Masashi and Yuichi gave each other unsurprised looks when the older Fujiwara downplayed the accomplishments of his son. They also happened to know of the 4WD complex he induced on the poor boy shortly before acquiring the Impreza and the insecurities that came with it in relation to the performance of his Eight-Six against the newer cars and those which harbored 4WD systems in general.

"You don't seem all too thrilled about this Bunta," Masashi declared pointedly.

"Don't get me wrong," Bunta started. "I'm thrilled the kid's working his ass off to pull off even some of the most impossible wins, but as of late he seems a bit too absorbed in beating the Impreza in almost every way possible. I'm glad he's trying to compensate with his technique but I want him to realize something about cars in general. It's one of the most basic lessons that he himself is proof of and yet he's almost entirely oblivious about it."

Although Masashi was a bit puzzled about the cryptic answer Bunta gave them, Yuichi immediately perked up when he heard this. Normally, he too would not have understood what the tofu shop owner meant but this time around he managed to pick up on the small hint that was dropped.

"The monster isn't the car, but the driver." He deduced.

"Precisely," Bunta concluded.

"This plays in to what I told Takumi earlier today when he stopped by during his lunch break. It's just as you said Bunta, he grows increasingly frustrated every time he thinks back to the Impreza but he also seems to be realizing this himself. I admit I'm surprised he hasn't mentioned this to you yet."

Bunta simply shrugged, "Who knows what goes on in his head. The kid's stubborn as a mule, but it's something crucial that also adds to his determination."

"Right," Masashi thought aloud. "Stubborn just like you."

Yuichi laughed at the last comment while Bunta ignored the barb altogether. Instead, he opted to walk inside the garage to scan its neatly organized interior. He would occasionally nod appreciatively when he saw how meticulous his old friend happened to be in regards to his tools and machines. Then, he turned his half lidded eyes to the car that had inhabited the garage for almost ten years now. He remembered the last race he had with its owner before he officially retired from street racing all those years ago.

'_If I recall correctly it was at Irohazaka, his home course and Kogashiwa happened to be the only other participant. Damn that was such a long time ago…'_

Bunta moved closer, lifting the cover a bit to see that it was still I pristine condition. He marveled at how it exhibited almost little to no wear or tears on the body before covering it back.

Yuichi and Masashi both watched him with smiles on their faces as they remembered that legendary battle that took place. It had been the final one, the one that counted for everything and Bunta won. Kogashiwa would end up tying with the third and final participant of the race.

"I got a call from him yesterday," Bunta breathed as he put out the remnants of his cigarette. "He says he'll be back in Japan sometime within the next two months Masashi; and he wants to make sure the cars' in perfect order before he takes it on a spin. Apparently his son just recently moved back to Gunma along with his youngest. I don't know what his plans are, but we all know just how unpredictable he can be."

Yuichi could hardly contain his excitement when he heard that his friend would be returning to Japan after so many years of living abroad. One could argue that he had been the most successful out of all of them. Yet the price he paid in the end for sharing his passion with his children had left a deep wound that would never heal.

His smile quickly became far more pained, "It's been a long time since I've seen any of their children. They must be all grown up now as well. How time flies eh Masashi?"

"Yes," the mechanic managed to say. "I remember that his son, Yuzuru I believe was his name; he was always so fascinated by almost anything that was related to engines and cars. The kid had natural talent for it too, because he managed to pick things up so fast that it even floored me."

"Mattaku, you're both starting to sound like real old men." Bunta jokingly said.

"You know its true Bunta; that kid Yuzuru is his son after all. I wouldn't be surprised if he also happens to be as much of a genius behind the wheel as he is outside the car. In fact I think he's about the same age as Takumi as well."

"He is," Bunta confirmed.

"Interesting," Masashi declared with no small amount of intrigue. "I'd like to see if he also inherited his father's talent much like Takumi takes after you."

"A year ago Takumi showed up out of nowhere and conquered Akina and all other opponents he faced. And now, I learn that Yuzuru is also here in Japan. I get the feeling that he's going to cause the same stir your son did when he first took down that FD eh Bunta?" Yuichi spoke up.

"Who knows?" The man in question replied.

* * *

_Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture_

_10:03PM_

Just like Yuzuru had hoped, they had managed to make it back to Matsuida in exactly one hour. Ryuji and Daisuke both stood outside their vehicles with canned coffee in their hands. Now that both men had been introduced to Akio, they had struck up a conversation over their preferences in cars and different tuning methods.

Daisuke was immediately attracted to the Trueno that happened to be the Nagano native's pride and joy. Unlike his older brother, he held a certain fondness for older cars and he had always liked Eight-Sixes in general due to them being among the most reliable and incredible drift machines in the right hands.

The high school student carefully studied the car and soaked in each and every detail his eyes could take. From the carbon fiber hood to the N2 rear wing and its identifiable 'redline' taillights, it looked incredibly well taken care of. He also happened to love the contrast the gold ten spoke SSR Dori Dori Mesh wheels gave with its panda color scheme.

"They're 16s right?" Daisuke asked with keen interest.

"And wrapped in Yokohama rubber too," Akio added.

Reina too had enjoyed looking at the car quite a bit and complimented her brother's senpai for keeping it in such pristine condition. "It's been a long time since I first saw a Trueno. They were very scarce when we lived in New Zealand. But I'll be honest, I love both the Levin and the Trueno; they're timeless classics."

"You know your stuff Reina-san; I see your older brother has rubbed off on you," Akio joked.

"Tell me about it," was her candid reply.

Yuzuru looked up from his place at the pump and rolled his eyes, unable to believe his friends could be speaking so casually with one another when he had a race to get to.

"Hey," he shouted. "How about you guys head up the pass ahead of me? That way you let Nakazato know I had to stop for gas Ryuji."

Ryuji looked up from his cellphone and nodded, seeing no reason to argue with the logic. The Three-Two driver was becoming far more impatient and he couldn't wait to see what his reaction would be when he discovered that the infamous Sileighty was piloted by none other than Yuzuru. His side as a natural prankster had gotten the better of him and he was thoroughly enjoying it. He couldn't even recall the last time he had pulled one on his friend, albeit this was to a much smaller scale.

"Alright, I'll go. You coming Daisuke? Ichinose-san?"

"Hai Nii-san," Daisuke eagerly replied. This would be his first time going to a different mountain pass other than the one he frequented in Hakone. The excitement he felt only intensified when he remembered that this was Yuzuru's home course.

"Yeah sure, but I suggest that you two follow me closely. This also happens to be my home course and I drive on almost every day to get to and from work. I know you have GT-R Aizawa-san, but power alone doesn't help here; not even on the uphill."

Ryuji suddenly felt the urge to glare at a snickering Yuzuru, knowing that his friend had said pretty much the same exact thing only a few weeks prior. He then set his gaze on his younger brother to address him, "Daisuke, I want you to follow me closely and be very careful on our way up the course. Since it's your first time at Usui I want you to be very cautious with the way you attack the corners. Got it?"

"Understood Nii-san," he turned around, idly wondering whether the girl beside him would join them to avoid another roller coaster ride at the hands of her older brother or not.

"I'll stay with my brother then," Reina declared with an air of finality.

As each person finished up their drinks and climbed in to their respective vehicles, Reina made her way back to her brother, who happened to still be leaning against his car with an impatient look crossing his normally passive expression due to the large amount the tank was taking to fill itself up with high octane.

The two siblings watched as the Trueno eased out of its parking space, followed by the R33 and then the 180SX. All three cars shot down the long stretch of road and Yuzuru appreciated the lovely sound they produced in unison.

'_I think I'm starting to feel some fatigue. I really should have just set aside the awkwardness and eaten a bit more.'_

Reina took note of her elder brother's pale complexion and quickly raced to the nearest vending machines and purchased another can of coffee. Then, she walked in to the still open shop and scanned the aisles for some of the packed lunches and quickly picked up a sandwich from the cold section before approaching the counter to pay, ignoring the curious look the cashier gave her due to the dress she was in.

Once done, she rushed back out and winced, remembering why she hated wearing heels so much. Yuzuru was still stuck by the pump, staring at the numbers indicating that the sale would be a bit pricey.

"Here," she shoved the sandwich and coffee into his hands. "Eat and drink. You should have listened to be me at the restaurant when I urged you to eat onii-chan."

"Yeah sorry," Yuzuru bit in to the sandwich and offered her the other split half.

She took it with a small smile, knowing that this would be more than enough to bring his reflexes back to tip top shape before the race.

* * *

_Usui Pass_

_10:17PM_

Takumi stood in silence amongst the few members of Project D that had come to see the highly anticipated race. He didn't even know who this driver was, but Nakazato's patience seemed to be wearing thin. His black R-32 was already parked at the starting line and the scowl he had on his face was not pleasing to the eyes.

According to Ryosuke, the race was supposed to start at 10 but the Sileighty wass till a no show. The crowd was beginning to grow far more restless and everyone was waiting for the three cars that were on their way up.

"There's an Eight-Six heading the pack and they're coming in pretty fast. By the looks of it, it's got Nagano plates and it's being followed by a blue GT-R and a black 180. Both carry Tokyo plates," the radios blared out.

Takeshi perked up when he heard this knowing that Aizawa was already among those who were arriving late.

'_You better have some news for me Aizawa. I think I've waited long enough for your friend to arrive.'_ Takeshi mentally groused.

Keisuke allowed a groan slip through his lips and Ryosuke chuckled, knowing that his brother was just as tired of waiting as everyone else. "How long is this kid going to take? We've been here for over an hour now and he's still not here."

"Apparently, Kurokawa-kun also has a flair for being fashionably late. Patience Keisuke, he'll be here soon." Ryosuke calmly admonished.

"Besides," he continued. "If they're almost here I'd imagine that Kurokawa will be on his way soon."

Matsumoto could only laugh out loud, knowing very well that his employee would probably come up with some dramatic way to show up.

From her place beside Nakazato, Sayuki remained completely unperturbed. She continued to listen to the bits of information those stationed at the checkpoints happened to divulge and waited patiently for any other news of an incoming Sileighty.

"Calm down Takeshi," she reprimanded. "For all you know he may even be doing this on purpose to make you lose your temper. It's a pretty underhanded tactic but even Mako and I used it whenever we really wanted to make a point."

The Night Kids leader sighed and visibly relaxed, realizing that she was right. He sent a small glare in Takumi's direction, knowing that the younger man had done the same thing against him and Takahashi Keisuke when they challenged him at Akina.

Shingo however, decided to take advantage of his rival's frustration. "Don't get all your feathers ruffled over someone being a little late Takeshi. If you let your anger get the better of you, your driving will suffer. Who knows, it may even lead you to cause another accident."

Takeshi immediately laid a hand on his much beloved GT-R, knowing all of the hard work and dedication he had put into developing his technique as a Three-Two driver for the last few years. The car had seen only two crashes, and in each one, he was sure he felt them to the bone. That sudden reminder instantly made him far more conscious that his anger could eventually cause more harm to his car and those crashes, were twice too many.

Sayuki gave Shingo a thankful look that went completely unnoticed when the galleries erupted into loud, voracious cheer.

Everyone immediately turned to their respective radios and ignores the three cars arriving in favor for the news that was continuously being delivered.

"I repeat! The Sileighty is here! It just blew past us on the long straight and he's heading up the pass extremely fast! He's going even faster than before! Is anyone timing this hill climb cause-holy shit! He cleared the bridge in one long continuous drift! What a monster!"

For the first time in the entire time since ahis arrival to Usui, Takumi was beginning to feel a strong wave of excitement course through him. He had not heard much about this mysterious street racer but from what those at the checkpoints managed to describe, this guy was enormously gifted behind the wheel.

Iketani, Itsuki and Kenji all shuddered when they heard that the Sileighty was racing up Usui at an astonishing rate. They all knew how difficult this course was, Iketani's spin the year prior proved how dangerous the corners could be and now, someone was tearing up the pass like he were driving a Formula 1 car instead.

"Oh my god, and here I thought Mako-chan was the only person who could keep up this kind of pace on a normal day," Iketani managed to comment.

Sayuki may not have heard him say that, but in her mind she happened to be thinking the exact same thing. Even more of a surprise to her was when one of the onlookers reported to her that the Sileighty had managed to complete a full drift through the bridge. Only two people had ever managed to do this, and so far, Sayuki knew that only one of them currently happened to be in Gunma.

'_But Yuzuru-kun drives an FD…'_

"He's almost to C=121! The speed this guy has when he exits the corners is just unreal! I just wish I had a stop watch to see what his time is."

Nakazato could only grin in delight, knowing that the challenge had been craving for had finally arrived.

"About damn time," he said.

Akio, Daisuke and Ryuji all sat on the guard rails, patiently waiting for their friend. Ryuji could only shake his head as he snorted. His eyes were full of mirth when he heard the following broadcast.

"Does this guy have any shred of sanity in his head?" The voice asked with disbelief.

There was a bit of a scuffle on the end of the line as another voice came on the line to describe what had just occurred.

"The Sileighty just cleared C=121 with the use of an inertia drift! I've never seen someone exercise so much control on a car before, it looked like he was only centimeters away from hitting the guardrail!"

At this point, all of those who happened to be locals at Usui blanched when they registered that the Sileighty had just passed the most infamous corner on the pass with nothing but utter precision. That, coupled with the knowledge that C=121 happened to be the second to last checkpoint before reaching the top meant that person driving the Sileighty had just gotten through ¾ of the course in under ten minutes.

"Like I thought earlier, Kurokawa-kun undoubtedly never ceases to amaze me." Project D's chief mechanic spoke in absolute glee.

Keisuke grinned broadly; already anticipating what he knew would be a very big clash.

"That makes two of us Matsumoto," Ryosuke confessed.

Kenta too looked very much excited about the long awaited arrival but Takumi remained absorbed in his thoughts, feeling better that he now had a name to associate with the silver Sileighty had had everyone abuzz.

Ryosuke, ever the perceptive man immediately sensed this and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll introduce you to him one of these days Fujiwara-kun; you have my word on it. Who knows, you may even find something in common with one another."

"More like many things in common," Keisuke mumbled under his breath.

Matsumoto was the only person who laughed at the smart remark while Kenta fixed his mentor a confused look.

"Uh thanks…" The downhill ace managed to say.

Ryosuke nodded and like everyone else who stood by the starting line glanced in the direction where a loud, piercing roar seemed to reverberate from somewhere very close by.

A discernible hiss escaped from the engine, which to those who knew about cars signified that it was the sound of air being released by the blowoff valve of a turbocharged car. Bright headlights also began to emerge from the darkness that consumed the rest of the touge as it grew closer.

Those who stood in the way or over the guardrails quickly jumped back for safety as the Sileighty finally appeared from behind the tree line that obscured it from view.

Many people erupted into applause, cheers, whistles and calls as they all looked on appreciatively to the sight of the lustrous Sileighty and the sleek body work it exhibited.

Sayuki could only stare at the car in undisguised fascination, its screaming engine continually growling on a rapid succession of downshifts that were indicative of a very polished heel-and-toe.

She felt a sudden chill overcome her once the car passed by them, stopping only a few meters ahead of them on the other lane before completing a full 180° handbrake turn on the spot. The car then eased forward slowly before it finally stopped beside Nakazato's GT-R.

From the passenger seat, first emerged a young girl which no one managed to recognize. She gazed around in sudden curiosity before she closed the door just as the driver stepped out from the opposite side. Many wondered why she would be so lavishly dressed and some of the women in the crowd reflected upon this amongst themselves in hushed whispers. Soon enough however, all eyes were on the young man who stood beside the Sileighty that was also fashionably dressed in a suit that to the eyes looked relatively expensive.

Almost all of the members of the Night Kids who had been at Usui two weeks earlier froze when they were able to identify just who it was that had turned out to be the person piloting the vehicle.

Shingo, Sayuki and Takeshi all stared at the mechanic in shock. The trio was completely taken aback by the revelation that the person they had been seeking had been right under their noses the whole time.

"Kurokawa?"

* * *

A/N:

This by far has been the longest chapter yet and to be honest the reason it is so, was because I really wanted to wrap the whole concert and the Yuzuru's arrival to the race in one fell swoop.

Anyway, Bunta's finally appeared and another subtle hint was dropped into Yuzuru's background. I hope there are some of you who manage to catch it.

I'm working my ass of as it is on the next chapter already and I want to apologize for allowing it to take me so long, between proof reading and editing this thing it took me approximately the whole day after I finished it and I really hope there aren't any mistakes. I hate it when I preview all of my work and see something misspelled or whenever something doesn't flow right, I'm a bit of a grammar nazi and for this reason I always go back and check everything. Granted, there's bound to be something I missed 'cause this thing is approximately 23 pages long, so feel free to point it out please.

On that note, I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for following my story and eagerly expecting updates, your comments are the sole reason I push myself to work on the story as often as I can.

Please read and review! I'd like to see what you think of this chapter and wish every one of you that is college student well since my semester starts this upcoming Monday and also those of you who started high school this past week.

My warmest regards,

-SilentAssassin11

P.S. To answer your question Ghost, I have indeed read/watched SAO!


	9. Chapter 9

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 9

* * *

_Usui Pass, __Gunma Prefecture_

_10:22PM_

Yuzuru had never intended to reveal himself as the driver of the Sileighty in what he considered to be such an unbecoming manner. Originally, he had been very hesitant to even tell the truth because he did not want to draw too much attention. Ryuji however, made him throw those ideas out the window and the result of that lay within the mixed reactions the members of the Night Kids had towards the current situation.

Some displayed anger; others eyed him with looks of utter betrayal. But his brown gaze met the trio that consisted of Sayuki, Takeshi and Shingo all stared back at him with very evident shock in their expressions.

All three of them quietly walked over to Yuzuru, who looked a bit uncomfortable now that he was on the receiving end of a very intimidating glare from Nakazato's end.

Surprised as he was by the sudden turn of events, Shingo was far more subdued in showing traces of what he felt. Instead, he chose to remain silent and waited to see how things would turn out.

Sayuki, who always known to have quite the fiery temper herself seemed to be a stark contrast as to what those around them had expected of her. She seemed eerily calm about the whole thing and Nakazato was the person who looked to be struggling to keep his anger at bay.

'_It all makes sense! He's just recently moved back to Gunma and his Sileighty must have been registered then with his change of address. I couldn't track him down because the system still hadn't been updated but more importantly, the same aggressive and refined style the Sileighty displayed was very similar when I sat beside him in the FD. Why the hell didn't I think of the possibility sooner?'_ She mentally berated herself now that the cat was out of the bag.

"You, you played me like a fool Kurokawa and I think an explanation is in order before I do something irrational." The iciness in his voice gave them a clear indication how close he was to blowing his fuse.

Reina exchanged looks with her older brother and she heard him sigh, "If you want an explanation Nakazato-san I will gladly give it to you, but not now. After all, we have a race to settle don't we?" He tried to reason.

Just as Takeshi moved closer to Yuzuru, Sayuki immediately stepped in between them and sent him a warning glare. "He's right Takeshi; Aizawa was the person who accepted the challenge in his stead. I'm sure there's a reason as to why he didn't reveal himself earlier but that's not why we're all here is it?"

Reina leveled her cool grey eyes on Sayuki and then to Nakazato, carefully studying their reactions with more interest than she had originally intended.

There was a prolonged period of silence in which Takeshi remained torn between asking all of the questions that were currently running across his head or simply moving forth with the race he had eagerly trained for in the past two weeks.

Finally, he to sighed and inclined his head with a bit of a grin playing at his lips. "Alright then, let's get this show on the road."

Ryosuke and the rest of the entourage that consisted of the few Project D members that had chosen to attend the race had all watched the exchange and Keisuke had more than once sniggered when he saw the priceless look Nakazato had on his face when he discovered it was Yuzuru who drove the Sileighty. He could tell that the two men seemed to know each other from a prior engagement, but chose not to worry too much about that.

As other members of the Night Kids began to usher the onlookers away from the street and behind the guardrail, Yuzuru beckoned his younger sister to follow him for a bit. Akio and Ryuji both stood from their places by the guardrail and followed him when he also motioned them to do so.

Daisuke remained entirely content to flirt with some of the female population that had arrived to see the race and the older Kurokawa could only snicker when he saw this.

Ryosuke was the first person to greet the two mechanics followed by a warm smile from Matsumoto who also saluted his employees.

"Konbanwa Kurokawa-kun, Ichinose-kun; as promised, we came to see your race." The team leader of Project D said.

"And I expect a win from your end as well," Matsumoto declared with mirth in his voice.

"Well, we'll see," He began. "But first I want to introduce to you guys Aizawa Ryuji, he's a very good pass racer with more than enough experience on the Wangan as well-ngh," he groaned after receiving a hard elbow to his rib cage.

Everyone in the group narrowed their eyes on the richly dressed girl who visibly bore a very close resemblance to Yuzuru.

"This one," he pointed to her. "Is my younger sister Reina."

Ryosuke chuckled and Keisuke raised an eyebrow at her feisty demeanor. Matsumoto shook his head in amusement, knowing this was a constant occurrence between the two siblings from prior experience.

"A pleasure," Rysouke offered his hand with a pleasant smile that Reina quickly returned. Ryuji too replicated her actions although far more subdued, offering a respectful bow in place of the usual handshake. Even he, a Tokyo boy who grew up in the city knew who Takahashi Ryosuke was.

"What's with the fancy getup Kurokawa, did you want to show up in style for woo the ladies?" Keisuke jokingly stated.

Yuzuru glanced at his watch and then to the starting line, briefly considering whether to answer his question or not while noticing that they were almost done clearing the pass for the race.

"If you really want to know Keisuke-san, I'd suggest that you pick up a copy of tomorrow's paper. You'll find your answer there and anyway, it looks like I have to go soon, time is of the essence in this case and I think I've made you all wait long enough."

Keisuke cocked his head to the side, surprised by the statement but elected to remain silent as Kenta continued to eye Yuzuru inquisitively, somewhat mistrustful of him but Matsumoto quickly reprimanded the young man with a swift swat to the back of his head.

"Ow!" He glowered back at the chief mechanic. Ryosuke ignored the outburst and called out to the brown haired mechanic.

"Matte kure Kurokawa-kun."

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to meet two more people from Project D. The first is Nakamura Kenta, he handles reconnaissance on our expeditions and Fujiwara Takumi; our downhill ace who is more famously known as the driver of Akina's Eight-Six."

Both Ryuji and Akio were enthralled by the revelation, unable to believe someone that was easily Yuzuru's age had beaten far more powerful cars with what people normally considered to be an 'outdated' machine. The admiration was visible in their eyes was not lost among those in their group, but Yuzuru himself was very much impressed by Takumi and he shook hands after offering one of his wide grins.

"I've heard a lot about you Fujiwara-san; I can honestly say that it's great to finally meet you after all I've heard about you."

He may have not shown it, but Takumi suffered a momentary lapse when he had tried to read the young man before him. There was no doubt that all of the hype surrounding his skills and technique were legitimate. Yet there was still something that was undeniably special about him from the moment he saw him emerge from his Sileighty. He had only seen it a handful of times from a very few number of people such as Kogashiwa Kai, Takahashi Ryosuke, Sudo Kyoichi and more recently Takahashi Keisuke. All held an incredible presence whenever they were in a car and now this person who seemed to be no older than he was also had that air, that intoxicating aura that one only need to look at for a fraction of a second to gain an insight as to how bright it shined.

"Likewise," he answered.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Takumi shrugged, expecting as much from a person he was also so interested in as well. "Were you in Maebashi two weeks ago Saturday night?"

"Huh? Yeah, I was running a few errands and I just felt like killing sometime after I was done why?"

"By chance do you drive a zenki Sprinter Trueno that has the name of the Fujiwara Tofu Shop emblazoned on the driver's side?"

Reina's eyes lit up in surprise now that she managed to make the connection her brother had suggested, _'He was the person that drew onii-chan's attention that day we went out for my birthday. Now I'm beginning to understand this a little better.'_

"Hai, how did you know?"

"I happened to see your car that night and I have to say that there's something that didn't sound like a normal 4A-GE to my ears sitting under the hood of your Eight-Six."

Yuzuru moved back to see that all of the preparations were now complete, his Cheshire-like grin only continued to intensify with the passing seconds now that the race was about to begin.

"Looks like time's up; Reina, I want you to stay here with Ryuji no ifs ands or buts. I need to exploit every advantage my car has over the GT-R and its weight happens to be the most crucial. I can't have anyone else with me at the moment; you'll only weigh the car down more."

Reina gave him infamous death glare, Ryuji shuddered the moment he saw it appear on her face and he slowly inched back as she raised her arm in preparation to deliver another blow to the oblivious Yuzuru.

"Are you calling me fat?" She asked with a certain edge in her voice, the kind that promised loads of pain if it was answered incorrectly.

"Perhaps I am," Yuzuru shot back; his tone laced with undisguised humor.

Akio and Matsumoto erupted into laughter as Yuzuru casually removed his blazer to drape it over his sister's shoulders. She was still fuming over his response, and the barbs she sent his way carried several threats within them. Reina only visibly relaxed when he patted her head affectionately, giving her one of his warm smiles. He knew that she was at the age where girls almost always held deep concerns about their weight and for the life of him, he could never understand why such an irrational thought would cross the logical and calculating mind she always seemed to possess.

For a girl of 16 she was by far one of the most attractive and sought after in her school. One could argue that it was due to her natural charm and exotic features when it came to her chestnut brown hair and alluring charcoal colored eyes. Because of her entirely foreign appearance many boys were already drawn to her and Yuzuru had to hold back the laughter that was threatening to escape him when she expressed her annoyance with being leered at.

Let it be known that Kurokawa Reina had a track record for ending up in the principal's office after all the times some of the boys would try several unsuccessful attempts to seduce her or gain her affection through more unscrupulous efforts.

'_Well, in this case I suppose it would be better to say 'girls will be girls'_, he mused. '_Even a violent one at that.'_

Afterwards, he rolled up his sleeves and casually waved back to the whole group as he approached his waiting Sileighty and stopped at the door to hear what Sayuki would say.

"Alright, this race will be one of cat and mouse! Because of how narrow these roads are there is barely any space as it is to start evenly, thus we have decided that it would be proper to use a delayed start method. In other words, if the person leading is overtaken by the person who is chasing, then they lose. But if the person who is chasing is not able to pass the car ahead and still manage to stick close enough, the race restarts although you now swap places. Is this alright with you?"

"It's fine."

"Good," she replied. "Then as customary of the local, you get to choose who leads first."

Ryosuke continued to hang on to every word the pair discussed, his brain began to carefully consider each and every available possibility and the inherent opportunities both drivers could benefit from what could be a multi-round race. Yuzuru had the experience and knowledge of his home course, the lightweight body of his Sileighty, and his masterful technique. He had already learned that the teenager could hide just enough of his skills to give his opponents a bit of confidence before he went in for the kill, a trait which not many people could claim to have the patience for.

It was an underhanded method, but he had used it countless times before on his opponents. Another thing that also made him a bit curious was whether Kurokawa would choose to lead or not. To those that even had an inkling, the outcome of this race would be determined by the choice that he would make. Usui was a dark, tight, and narrow pass that was just as perilous, if not even on equal footing to the infamous Shomaru Pass. Yuzuru held almost every possible advantage in the palm of his hands and Nakazato's R32 was a car that was normally not very well suited for a pass that held little to no straightaways.

Its biggest disadvantage was obviously the heavy weight of the GT-R's body, but in some cases even power could prove to be a nuisance. The Sileighty held the chance to crush his opponent on the first run if he so chose it, it was entirely plausible. He knew that Nakazato was someone who would normally succumb when he was under pressure, mind games were his main weakness and if Yuzuru somehow found out how to exploit that, it would very much be possible to crush the driver with ease.

'_But,'_ Ryosuke mentally added. _'The one thing that will prove to be an undeterminable factor in this race is her.'_

He glanced at Sayuki who momentarily seemed to be having some sort of strategy meeting with Nakazato, _'Her experience as the second member of Usui's female duo will no doubt provide Nakazato with some very valuable insight. She knows the best lines on this pass, and there's no doubt in my mind that she's adopted one that will benefit the GT-R enormously in the long run. I get the feeling that she's expecting this race to last more than one round in order to exploit the Three-Two's power advantage over the Sileighty on the uphill section…But one thing they don't seem to know is how he can enter and exit corners at a much faster rate with the use of the Double Apex. This is going to be very interesting…'_

If he had to hazard a guess, he expected Yuzuru to relinquish the lead to Nakazato for the start of the race. It would enable him to put pressure on the man and carefully analyze his methods.

"Very well, in that case I choose to follow. Am I safe to assume that the race begins after the first corner?"

Sayuki nodded, "Yes it will, are you ready to begin?"

"Of course."

The shapely brunette quickly turned over to Takeshi to see the determination set in his expression. She cleared her throat for a moment, which seemed to draw him out of his internal deliberation.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Absolutely," he declared with a smirk. "I've been waiting for this for a long time. Thanks you your help, I've managed to prepare myself to race on this pass. I can't thank you enough Sayuki."

She smiled back at him before continuing, "I know it wasn't explicitly stated in our agreement Takeshi, but w-would you mind if I ride with you for the race? I want to see what he's fully capable of. I want the whole picture from him and more importantly," she paused.

A faint blush crept on to her cheeks which thankfully, were barely visible in the moonlight night.

"I want you to prove to me what you've been able to absorb after all these weeks of training. Besides, Usui is by far the hardest pass you've probably raced on so I still think you may need me for a few tips here and there," she teased.

Takeshi chuckled at her blatant attempt to humor herself, "Hop in."

Yuzuru slipped into the driver's seat and buckled up while giving the engine a few revs, thoroughly enjoying the sound of its hissing blow off valve whenever he let off the gas. Shingo stepped up with a stop watch in hand, holding up his remaining one, he began the countdown.

The roars of both cars grew considerably louder, every person in the audience bursting into voracious cheer as they were quickly drowned out by the high pitch exhaust note of the Sileighty singing along with the deeper and stronger undertone of the GT-R.

"Go!"

"Yon!"

"San!"

"Ni!"

"Ichi!"

"GO!"

Instantly, the Three-Two took off. Only a few tire tracks and thin clouds of smoke emerged from its four tires as everyone feasted their eyes upon the black R32 as it proved to live up to its repertoire, accelerating at an astonishing rate along with its twin turbochargers spooling furiously that provided them with such a wonderful sound from the straight-six.

A few seconds passed before the Sileighty immediately shot forward, a copious amount of smoke spewing from its rear tires as its engine let out a piercing snarl. Yuzuru eyed the tachometer for a moment and smirked as it redlined at precisely 9000RPM before he shifted into another gear.

He nearly shuddered when he felt the power combined with its straight torque and acceleration quickly propel him in the GT-R's direction.

'_Here we go.'_

* * *

Right after Nakazato expertly guided the car through the first corner, Sayuki immediately felt herself being flung back into her seat. Nevertheless, she clung on to the grab handle and kept the radio in her other hand. To a normal person, the power exhibited by the monstrous GT-R would have scared them the moment Takeshi gunned the accelerator. But all of the practice runs and obvious quirks that came with the car were things that she quickly managed to take in and adapt.

She was no longer scared of the vehicle and smiled when she realized that the man beside her was following her line closely, gripping through the sharp left hander with remarkable ease.

Her eyes fell upon one of the side mirrors and quickly took in the fact that the Sileighty was only a few meters away from them. This did not surprise her too much, and she tried to calculate the amount of distance left over before the next approaching corner.

"Stick close to the guardrail, no more than a few centimeters and stay on the inside lane. Pin the throttle as much as possible to avoid any understeer," she directed.

"Got it!"

Takeshi guided the GT-R into the following corner with extreme accuracy. The smooth downshift was very well executed, its engine screaming as it descended into third gear.

Yuzuru smirked, stabbing the brakes before kicking the clutch in preparation of his own downshift. He allowed the rear end to lose traction and sent the car into a small drift without crossing the center line by flooring the gas pedal to keep it under his control. His eyes drifted from the road to the R32's rear bumper as it drew considerably closer.

This however, would only last for a split second as the narrow road managed to straighten out. He narrowed his eyes at the power the black Three-Two displayed became far more apparent when it pulled out of the corner much faster than he had originally thought.

'_As expected of Nakazato, his technique is very well rounded and he knows exactly how to bring out the best performance of his car. I recall Sayuki-san mentioning something about being the co-pilot of the Sileighty that once raced through Usui before me. This means I need to be very careful and use this run to study my opponent before I make my move later on.'_

Sayuki could only look on with renewed passion, after ten months since her last street race she was finally having a taste of another worthy opponent. The presence and command Yuzuru held behind the wheel of the Sileighty was not unfounded, every time she looked back there was a hint of the aura that radiated from the car. It was spirituous and simply exhilarating to watch and for a moment she was disappointed that he had chosen to follow in the first run.

Takeshi for the first time in months could only describe the elation he felt now that he was experiencing the thrill of being followed so closely. He may have not shown it, but the fierce determination in his eyes gave Sayuki the indication that he was throwing his all into the race.

Each and every corner that followed he tackled with nothing but the aid of his car's 4WD and ATTESA-ETS system. The amount of grip and traction he utilized were calculated, from his distance to the guardrail down to the maneuvers he made to set up for the coming bends had been practiced to the point where the GT-R's tires received little to no wear from them.

Takeshi could only grin broadly as he cleared the following right hairpin with more than enough speed to widen the gap by a small margin as they approached the narrow section of two successive S-turns.

Sayuki looked back and realized that C=121 wasn't very far from their position now, the Sileighty's headlights shined brightly on them as it once again moved closer following his corner exit.

'_Incredible! Even though it only runs on a single turbocharger he's managing to enter and exit corners at a much faster rate than we are! His rev-matching is flawless and it's like he can control the car's revs to the point of neutralizing the turbo lag one tends to suffer when exiting a corner. Even Mako didn't have such a 'sixth sense' when it came to that!'_

Sayuki watched the sweat beginning to trickle down from Takeshi's forehead; she knew that he was throwing his absolute best to use the Three-Two's few advantages on this particular course. She fixed her gaze on the needle and saw it climb all the way to 8500RPM before shifting up to fourth gear, blowing past the short stretch of road that required little steering from his part.

Yuzuru glared at the Skyline before him, feeling his blood pumping and heart pounding in his chest as he continued to study his opponent from behind. His heightened senses continued to pick up each and every detail from Nakazato's style and his line. It was clear to him that he had gained much experience and familiarity with the course and this only spurred him on, the high-pitched shriek of the SR20DET redtop was all he heard as it screamed at full throttle.

He knew the course like the back of his hand and if memory served him, after the second S-turn C=121 would be approaching. He absolutely loved that corner because it was the one of the few he could clear with more than enough speed to drift through it entirely.

Within seconds, he saw the bright glow of the leading Skyline's afterburner taillights. Nakazato had braked early, providing him with more than enough time to downshift and power through the winding left turn.

"Well done, keep it steady and keep your foot on the gas to let the ATTESA kick in. Stay on the inside; it's alright if the car start's to veer off slightly to the right. It'll be normal because of its induced understeer. That tactic will also block him from trying to counter from either the inside or the outside," she said.

"Got it!"

Just as Takeshi began to follow her orders to the letter, Yuzuru tapped the brakes; the sudden action shifted the car's weight load to the front as the rear once again gave way after the downshifts back to fourth gear and then third. The 16-valve motor snarled once more and then hissed after he implemented the use of his polished heel-and toe to bring the power band back up.

With practiced ease, he changed his line and swerved to the opposite side to prepare for the rapidly approaching corner. In the following sparse seconds, Sayuki looked back in amazement as she now bared witness to what she could consider the defining trait of his technique. The car had gained more than enough momentum to swerved back to the left, initiating a drift that sent it through the perilous corner at an almost blinding speed. The Sileighty's tires screeched against the asphalt as smoke filled the air as a result of the action.

Sakamoto could only look on in absolute shock at what he just witnessed from his position at the checkpoint of C=121. Never in his 24 years of existence had he ever seen someone manipulate a car with such a beautiful drift using inertia. Scrupulous, aggressive and majestic were the only words he could possibly think of to describe what he had just seen. With shaking hands, he raised his radio up to his face to begin his first status report of the night.

'_That was the scariest shit I've ever seen in my life!'_ He mentally raged.

* * *

_Usui Pass, Nagano/Gunma border (Top of the pass)_

"Th-this is S-Sakamoto c-coming in from C=121, Nakazato's got the Sileighty riding his ass and by the looks of it he's entering and exiting corners at a much faster rate than the GT-R! He just drifted through the whole corner with a feint drift! Only pros can really pull off that kind of stuff without ending up down the valley!"

Almost all the members of the Night Kids gaped with the sole exception of Shingo who was tense from the details he kept picking up from other checkpoints. He knew very well that no normal person would attack corners so recklessly and disgustingly fast at the same time. Sayuki and her partner were extremely gifted as racers; that was a fact that he would never take away from their accomplishments and Mako an extraordinary racer in her own right; seemed to pale in comparison to what he had been hearing at the moment.

Several times he had seen the famous blue Sileighty here at Usui and there was no doubt to anyone who witnessed the female duo race that they had been enormously talented by conquering practically all of their opponents to the extent where Shingo now found himself wondering just how things would be if the other half of Impact Blue were currently racing as opposed to his teammate.

The No.2 driver of the Night Kids turned away to study the members of Project D who were currently surrounding another radio that sat atop the orange S14 he knew to belong to the cocky driver that had challenged Fujiwara at Myogi and lost spectacularly in the rain what seemed so long ago.

There were a number of people he did not recognize as well that were with them, but he did spot the familiar faces of Matsumoto and Ichinose. The two mechanics were grinning widely, so much so that he began to feel a bit queasy about what else he should be expecting for the race. His eyes then drifted to the Takahashi brothers, who remained passive but very much attentive to all of the information relayed.

Then, he moved on to the young girl that had stepped out of the Sileighty with Kurokawa and in the faint light he could see quite a few similarities the older teenager shared with her.

'_His sister,'_ he concluded.

Reina wasn't able to suppress the smile that began to creep its way to her face when she heard that he brother had just passed C=121. It was unsurprising to her that he had used his signature feint drift to compensate for the lack of power one normally experiences on the corner. She knew from firsthand experience that it was just another method for him to scare and put pressure on his opponents.

Ryosuke spotted the younger Kurokawa's smile when the moonlight emerged once again from behind the few sparse clouds that inhabited the dark and starry sky. He too was hanging on to each and every word that was being broadcast and decided to strike up a conversation with the girl that was evidently still in high school.

"You remind me a lot of my younger cousin Tsugumi," he chuckled. "Only you're a bit older and more accepting of your older brother's passion for racing."

Keisuke decided to step away from the conversation in favor of discussing a few details with the two mechanics of Matsumoto Speed and Aizawa. He could never understand the soft spot his older brother held for their cousin but he had to agree with him, Reina reminded him of Tsugumi a little, mainly because of the way she jabbed Yuzuru in the ribs. His hand unconsciously rubbed his side at the imaginary bruise he had from all of his cousin's antics.

Reina gazed at the dashing medical student, unsure of how to take it before electing to smile back at him.

"Thank you I suppose, and as for accepting his passion for racing I think supportive would be a much better choice of word. He's come a very long way from all the time we spent in New Zealand and I can't help but feel glad that he's doing what he loves."

The raven haired man was genuinely surprised by the mature answer Reina gave him. "I see," he trailed. "How much time has it been since you returned to Japan?" He asked.

She rubbed her chin for a moment, as if to think back seemed to cost her some effort. "About two years ago, our parents had decided to move to Germany while my brother and I disagreed with the decision. We both missed Japan and thus decided to come back home. I'd say it's a decision that neither of us really regret."

'_Germany huh? Looks like there's good chance their father is who I think it is.'_

Things were beginning to add up for him, he may have been a bit far from confirming his suspicions but it was more than enough for Keisuke to believe when he showed him the article.

'_And he says he's self-taught, which is something that very few people can claim to have accomplished. Even if this is true I have to wonder if this is what he's capable of without any other coaching from anyone else. It's incredible, only Fujiwara and I can say with certain honesty that no one elset told us what to do.'_

Her grey eyes moved from the handsome face that was looking down at her to the white FC that was parked behind another Trueno on the side of the road.

'_Lovely car,'_ she thought to herself. From very early on Reina had discovered that she had a natural affinity for rotary engines. There was no other sound in the world that appealed to her so much as the smooth and high pitched growl of the cars that ran on turbines. At first she thought it was due to the FD that was around as she grew up whilst dealing with Kakeru and Yuzuru tinkering with it endlessly on the cool summer afternoons back in New Zealand but later on it grew on her when she asked her brother to teach her how it worked and how to maintain it.

Ryosuke followed the girl's eyes and took note of how she nodded appreciatively at the sight of his car.

"It's-"

"An RX-7," she interrupted. "Specifically an FC3S, is it yours?"

"Yes, it is a Savanna model from 1990. You really seem to know quite a bit about cars; very few people often refer to them by their chassis codes unless they tend to be avid car fanatics or street racers like us. But I'm sure it's safe to assume that your brother also happened to influence you through his attachment to vehicles and as a mechanic correct?"

Though slightly floored by Ryosuke's spot on deduction, she dipped her head silently in affirmation, realizing that there was much more to the man before her other than the usual foolhardy street racers that were a dime a dozen.

Evidently, the eldest Takahashi had done his homework in regards to her older brother and perhaps it was a bit unnerving for her to be read so easily, but she too had done her bit of research when it came to Project D and a bit of info on the two known as the Rotary Brothers as well when she heard first their names come up in a conversation with Yuzuru.

"I suppose you can say that, my upbringing had a lot to do with it since Yuzuru seemed to care more about mechanics and racing by the time he had turned 12."

'_Kakeru and Oyaji also had an enormous influence on both of us as well.'_

Reina whirled around to listen to the radio once more as Ryosuke carefully pondered her answer.

"They've already crossed the halfway checkpoint between the finish and the start line. Nakazato seems to be driving as hard as he can and the Sileighty is still close behind him! It's amazing! I never thought the Three-Two would manage to keep such a steady pace! He even managed to get through the tight hairpin smoothly."

"It seems like Nakazato has finally managed to curb one of his main weaknesses."

"How so?" Reina inquired the team leader.

Sensing an explanation was in order as every single person in the group had now set their sights on Ryosuke, he swiftly continued his train of thought.

"Do you remember when you first raced Nakazato at Akina Fujiwara-kun?"

Takumi nodded, "Yes."

"Well," Ryosuke continued. "Back then, Nakazato often had a very difficult time controlling the wear on his tires during the race and with good reason. He favored a fairly aggressive and very dynamic driving style that generally wasn't suitable for a GT-R. You have to remember that its 4WD system is something that is crucial for an even distribution of power and when you add in the amount of torque and horsepower the engine produces, it puts a heavy strain on the tires. In other words, because of the erratic pace Nakazato would adopt due to his growing frustrations and the heavy load of the Three-Two's body, the front tires would suffer more when he steered through the slopes of Akina."

Reina mulled the words over for a moment as looks of understanding dawned on Takumi, Kenta and Ryuji.

"But that doesn't mean that he wouldn't be able to prevent the wear from plaguing him either way," she said.

Now it was Ryosuke's turn to be surprised as he stared at the young girl curiously, having already considered such a possibility within his calculations.

While the explanation his team leader had offered had certainly cleared up the matter in his head, the new statement posed by girl he knew to be called Reina threw him off all over again as he tried to carefully find the answer on his own. Takumi may have come a very long way from the ignorant street racer he once was, but he was still by no means an expert.

Matsumoto too understood what the girl meant and urged her to go on. "What do you mean Reina-chan?"

"If you think about it, Nakazato can definitely preserve his tires by adopting a smoother line and a steadier pace, but there will be a point in time that he's going to have to use the extra grip in his tires to try and challenge my brother on the uphill. I'd bet everything I have that he's going to try and push much harder once the next round begins. This in turn, would mean that he would be putting more strain on the tires and wear them out much faster. The understeer won't help Nakazato much at all, which means he'll end up struggling if there is a third round."

Keisuke was impressed by the full analysis Reina had just simplified for them all in a matter of minutes. He may have understood what his brother had explained earlier, but it always took a while for him to process the whole thing.

'_She has the brains, and if she applies that mind to becoming a street racer she may even become just as formidable as her brother.'_ Ryosuke surmised.

Akio smiled to himself as he reached out for the radio, grabbing it with his hand as a strong wave of excitement, he was definitely anticipating the next time the two of them would have another impromptu race at Usui. The last few times had been with the FD, but now that the Sileighty had proven to be its worthy replacement he was eager to see how it performed with his own eyes.

"This just in, Nakazato and the Sileighty are closing in on the bridge. They just blew past the final narrow straight with the GT-R still in the lead. It looks like the Sileighty hasn't tried to overtake yet, but he is pressuring Nakazato. They're almost there so tell us what you see from the bridge checkpoint!"

"Understood!" Izumi responded from his end of the line.

As other members of the Night Kids surrounded Shingo and the radio atop his EG, the silence among them was almost deafening. Every single one of them had either expressions of worry, or jumpy. None of them had expected Kurokawa to put up a hard fight against Nakazato's R32.

Meanwhile, all attending members of the Akina SpeedStars were torn between who to root for. They had only managed to gather a glimpse of the young man who happened to drive the infamous Sileighty and from what Iketani had been able to see and hear, the kid was by no means in the amateur class they were in. That much was obvious, and whilst Itsuki would occasionally cry out whilst shaking in excitement he continued to take heed of every word from the people scattered across the checkpoints who delivered reports periodically.

"I can hear them close by, they're turning the corner as I speak, and there they are! Nakazato's still ahead but the Sileighty continues to gain on him! Nakazato just entered the bridge; he's sticking close to the inside-wait what the, the Sileighty's going for the pass on the outside! He's challenging the GT-R at the corner!? He's going in extremely fast; he's starting to drift on the outside lane! Is this guy crazy!?"

There was a bit of static in the background as everyone glared at their radios with varied emotions running through them.

"That's it this guy is an absolute madman! He drifted through the entire bridge without even crossing the centerline even once! He got really close to passing the GT-R but he botched the exit since Nakazato managed to pull out before him because he closed the gap he had left.

"Damn it!" Keisuke hissed in frustration. He had hoped that Kurokawa would have managed to pass him and finish the race right then and there, but apparently it wasn't meant to be. The blonde man's eyes then landed on Reina who appeared all too comfortable with the whole situation for his comfort.

'_She knows something; a normal person wouldn't just stay calm knowing that their brother just had the chance to pass and win the race.'_

This development was difficult for Ryosuke to comprehend. Fujiwara had told him that on the bridge if one would take the inside line there was always a small gap to allow a car to pass through. Had it been him racing, he was sure that he would have gone for the chance if it meant winning the race. On this particular occasion, he too hoped Reina would explain this strange maneuver.

Noticing that it was now her turn to give them all an explanation she sighed, gathering her thoughts in order before verbally reiterating them.

"I've been on this pass more than enough times to the point that I've already lost count. Throughout those rides in which I sat beside Yuzuru, I noticed that at one specific point in the downhill run of the course there is a spot on the bridge that gives the illusion of a small gap. If your opponent were to use logic and take the inside lane, you're essentially blocking the person behind you even if you attempt to overtake them. The truth is that if you try to go for that open space, you may end up losing much more than just the race because of the short distance before the guardrail curves to the right. My brother knows this from experience, so the only reason he did that was to try and put even more pressure on Nakazato."

'_He's testing Nakazato's endurance. If he manages to last long enough to try and go for a pass on the next round he's going to need to be patient and endure as much as possible in order to even try and go for a surefire chance…'_

Ryosuke knew that the race was still far from over and the real challenge began on the following round. From the short amount of time he had been able to watch Kurokawa closely, it continually dawned on him just how similar they were with their perceptions and attitudes on the pass. They both liked to study opponents and use their own tactics against them, and more importantly, play mind games on them in order to systematically make them crack under pressure. It was unsettling for him and at the same time he enjoyed this fact thoroughly.

Whereas Takumi had gained his attention and fostered his desire to grow new talents, Yuzuru had gained his curiosity. His deep knowledge as a mechanic and the passion he harbors as a street racer were things he was also greatly impressed with and while he had a feeling that Takumi and Yuzuru were on some level more or less equal in terms of technique, Fujiwara had the same capability to use his opponent's own tricks against them and push past his limits at every race.

It occurred to him that he still had much to learn about Yuzuru and the extent of his technique in order to be able to judge him properly against his two aces because he was still young. Kurokawa would undoubtedly continue to grow in Gunma and both Keisuke and Takumi too would do the same with each passing race.

'_And that just makes it all the more interesting,'_ he reflected.

* * *

Sayuki sighed in relief as soon as they cleared the bridge. She certainly hadn't expected Yuzuru to begin his assault there of all places. She had seen the gap, and tried to warn Takeshi before it was too late but the man reacted instantly and exited the corner before the Sileighty managed to poke in any more than its nose.

Takeshi however, had grown far more cautious now that Yuzuru had made his first attempt. The rational part of his mind screamed that there had been a very good reason as to why he had held back up until now. No one was that patient, and that scared him. Throughout this first round, he had utilized the line Sayuki had developed for his own use. He was grateful for the big part she had played in that, because now that the first run was almost over he would happily unleash the full potential of his GT-R to end the race on the uphill.

'_I have no intention of letting this race get past the second round! Sorry kid, but now the gloves come off. Now you're going to get a real taste of what my Three-Two is capable of!'_

"Ease in to the corner Takeshi, don't abuse the throttle. We're going to need every bit of power for the next round." Sayuki reminded him.

"I know," Takeshi managed to say over the loud, thundering roar of his RB26 powered Skyline.

Despite all of his efforts, Yuzuru still could not refrain from grinning. Nakazato had taken the bait and his line had now shifted to a more aggressive stance. With only a long series of narrow s-turns coming up for another stretch he knew that a most of the more severe corners were already behind them.

For now, he was content to simply watch Nakazato and prepare for the chase that he had been craving as the final test for his Sileighty.

After a total of five consecutive corners in which he guided the car through them without any flashy drifts or moves, Yuzuru took note that the Three-Two had slowed down considerably. Since that could only mean that they had reached the finish line for the downhill run, he hit the brakes and began a gradual descent in gears.

He pulled the parking brake as soon as he left the car in neutral and swung the rear in a complete 180° handbrake turn. He sucked in a breath, his head still reeling from every detail he had taken in from their first run.

Despite his more analytic approach to the way he raced, he often struggled to fight off his instinctual habit of going for every opening he saw. With the line the GT-R had adopted earlier, Nakazato seemed to be trying to tempt him and go for the pass.

'_I'd bet that it was Sayuki-san who developed that part of the plan; if it weren't for the fact that I'm choosing to bide my time I'm sure I would have taken the bait.'_

Yuzuru glanced at the rearview mirror to see Nakazato flash his high beams, the sign to continue fromm where they left off.

'_Alright, now is when I get serious. Try to keep up because we're going to race at my pace from here on.'_

Resting his hand on the shift knob, he gave the car a few revs and listened to the whistle of the Garrett turbocharger under the hood followed by the airy release of the blowoff valve. He set the car in first gear and began to continually redline at 9000RPM before he lowered the handbrake. The Sileighty took off in a flash, as its rear tires gushed out large clouds of smoke.

Sayuki marveled at the sudden acceleration as the GT-R followed close behind, slowly gaining back the distance Yuzuru had managed to put between them following the restart of the race.

Like a pair of loud, rapacious dogs, the two Nissan engines resonated across the dark valley to the extent of being heard a great distance away from the bridge. Takesi's R32 remained glued to his opponent's rear bumper.

Between the two vehicles, there was a distance of just two meters between them. Nakazato remined entirely focused on finding any openings for the overtake as the first hairpin approached them.

Without breaking any stride, Yuzuru blazed through it with a simple drift after entering it at a relatively high speed. Takeshi rolled through the corner with remarkable accuracy, allowing the ATTESA-ETS to take effect and push him out of it with the minimal effects of understeer.

'_Now that I get the chance to see him in action from behind, I'm starting to get the same vibes I had when Mako and I first raced Takumi-kun and his Eight-Six… He's by no means normal, and for that reason we have to be very careful when we try pulling any moves on him. He knows this course like the back of his hand and I won't allow anyone else's knowledge spanning mere months overcome the one I've had in this place for years; even if you drive a Sileighty!' _

"Pedal to the metal Takeshi, I want you to use all 380 horses of power when we approach the next few bends! They're all minor so give it everything you've got! There aren't any corners that should prove challenging for your car until we get to the bridge!"

Takeshi stayed quiet, but followed the instructions derived from his co-pilot. He may have not liked the repetitive sections of S-turns that littered the touge but for once, he appreciated that these weren't as severe from others. Slowly but surely, he drew closer and closer to the Sileighty. With his foot rooted on the gas, he shuddered when the strong burst of power continued to perform at optimum level.

The Night Kids leader had to admit, the handling and balance of his beloved R32 had improved drastically in the short time span of a month. Even the brakes and body complimented one another. The pinnacle of Yuzuru's mechanical genius however, laid within the car's suspension settings. Its instant response coupled with the extraordinary power of its twin turbochargers gave him everything he needed to win. That much was certain.

Just as the elder Kurokawa had expected, Nakazato had upped the ante. The man was showing no signs of backing down and this made him all the more concerned that he would attempt something in the coming corners.

'_I'd better be careful now. Originally I was planning on prolonging the race into the third round, but I may just have to throw that plan out the window; for now I'll focus on building as much of a lead as I can and see if I can end this sooner rather than later.'_

A month prior Yuzuru wouldn't have thought twice about tuning the car if a customer but now proved to be almost an entirely different circumstance. _'I just had to go and make things harder for myself.'_

With only three corners left before they hit the bridge section again, he readily expected Takeshi to try and gain the advantage on the inside. The maneuver was his best option and yet, entirely predictable. It wouldn't make sense if he challenged at the bridge.

'_But there's still a chance nonetheless.'_

For the better part of the round, Sayuki had continually been studying and watching all of the quirks and habits that came with Yuzuru's style. She was sure that he had been able to do the same to them on their first downhill run and now, was her turn to carefully gauge his skills.

The day she had sat beside him in the FD had been a blur and admittedly, she had not been able to gather too much from him due to how transfixed she had been during its course. But now, she had the chance to see his line and the rhythm he had whenever he took on another corner.

Never had she been able to see someone drive so smoothly and aggressively at the same time. All of his antics behind the wheel of the gorgeous Sileighty ahead of them were meticulously calculated and executed with a combination of precision and flair. It amazed her how the teenager could be so calm and collected in his endeavors. There was no doubt in her mind that if Takeshi had been designated to follow instead of leading in the first round, he would have lost his patience and abused his tires.

Her training had definitely made him grow into a more patient driver, but his infamous temper was still lurking somewhere within him. Hopefully, it wouldn't have to emerge unless it was absolutely necessary.

Easily sensing that they only had one more corner before they finally hit the bridge, she decided to give Takeshi his first chance.

"We're almost to the bridge, right before that there is a very short straightaway that may allow you to get through him! This is one of the best shots you have, so try and go for it!"

"Hai!"

The Skyline exited the corner hot on the heels of the Sileighty which had taken the inside lane, speeding up in preparation for the bridge as it shifted into third gear. Since no other option was available, Takeshi immediately moved over to the outside lane and floored the accelerator with no restraints.

Sayuki felt herself be thrown back into her seat again from the car's sudden acceleration.

For the first time in the entire race, Yuzuru was caught by surprise. His eyes widened considerably when he took in the fact that the GT-R was no longer in his rearview mirror, rather almost halfway next to him.

'_Shit! This isn't good! Not good at all!'_

The only bargaining chip he had left to pull him out of this situation was the same thing he had use on Ryosuke when he first met him. The GT-R was much heavier coming out of the corner and without any straight it would end up losing its proximity to him.

'_Fuck it,'_ he decided. _'I'm not going to lose here!'_

Throwing all reservations he had out the window, Yuzuru too gunned the gas pedal and shifted to fourth gear as soon as the needle hit 9000RPM. He put everything he had into it, knowing that he would have to force the GT-R to the outside as much as possible.

Yuzuru took only a split second to glare out his window, seeing the black Skyline beside him. The two cars barely even fit on both lanes and the amount of usable road before the bridge was quickly running out for both of them. One of them would have to yield to the other, the question was who would?

* * *

At this point Reina was positively shaking; she had not expected her brother's opponent to make such a ballsy challenge with barely any road left before the guardrail curved to the right. The thing that scared her the most wasn't having her brother lose the race, but the consequences if the charge backfired on Nakazato; not Yuzuru.

"Holy freaking shit! Nakazato's trying to overtake the Sieighty from the outside! Will he even make it!? They've only got a few meters left before they have to slow down for the corner and none of them seem to be giving in!"

Takumi was shocked by what he was hearing; Nakazato had certainly improved by leaps and bounds since their race but what continued to enthrall him even more was that this Kurokawa seemed to have no care in regards to his well-being. The downhill ace knew he would do the same thing if he were in the in a similar situation and very few people ever had the guts to even go head to head on such a hard corner.

'_Can he manage to pull through? Can the Sileighty scare Nakazato enough to shake him off from his challenge?'_ He asked himself.

"This is what I thought would happen," Ryosuke spoke up.

All heads turned, focusing on him once more to hear his explanation.

"While Nakazato's skills have definitely improved with the aid of his co-pilot, we all have to remember once again that Usui is a pass that holds few, if any straights. Because his GT-R is a car better suited for a pass with a number of longer straights and roads that are not as narrow, he has to utilize every possible advantage even when it seems to be the most implausible. He's trying to force Kurokawa-kun to give way and allow him to take the lead. But if neither of them brakes, they may end up losing much more than this race."

"But doesn't the GT-R have the advantage in terms of power? Shouldn't that mean that Nakazato has a better chance to pass his opponent with his superior acceleration?" Kenta asked.

Reina shook her head. "Not necessarily," she replied before Ryosuke.

The man smiled at her and gestured for her to continue, clearly intrigued by her immense knowledge in pass racing.

"The GT-R may have the advantage in power, but depending on where he launched his assault on the straight he may have just nullified his chance. On that specific straightaway, the lanes are so narrow that two cars can just barely squeeze by. You have to remember that Skylines in general are infamous because they understeer like a whale," A number within the group exchanged looks of amusement at her unique description.

'_Never mind what I thought earlier,'_ Keisuke mused. '_I like her.'_ Any person who shared the same opinion as him on GT-Rs deserved his praise.

"Because of its heavy body, the ATTESA and 4WD system, there is a limit to the amount of power you can procure when you're about to steer for a corner. If Nakazato challenged earlier, then maybe he would have a chance to pass my brother."

'_And for now let's hope onii-chan pulls something out of his bag of tricks. Improvise if you have to,'_ was her frantic thought.

Then, all of a sudden their radio clamored once more to deliver the outcome of Nakazato's attempt for the overtake.

"Th-this is Izumi from the bridge-,"

* * *

In the next sparse seconds Yuzuru still had no idea how he would be able to shake off Nakazato from his side. The blasted Three-Two had blocked him from trying to change his line and by now they were only a few meters from the point in which they had a safe distance to brake and set up for the next corner.

His eyes scanned the road, looking for any form of opening he could use in order to slip out of this nasty situation.

His brown gaze continued to flicker between the guardrail and a very small, subtle gap that would be accessible if the GT-R would give way.

'_It's the only chance I'll get, come on!'_

Takeshi could only look on in horror as his carefully crafted plan backfired on him, the Sileighty continued to race head and undeterred as its driver seemed to be flooring it to keep him from passing.

Sayuki too was shocked to see that Yuzuru would even go as far to attempt to undertake such a foolish, dangerous, and reckless action. If it weren't for her concern for his safety and Takeshi's concentration she would have already begun to shout at him.

Her companion however, expressed just how disturbed he was.

"Brake before it's too late you moron! Do you have a death wish!? Just brake!"

Of all the times, Takeshi could now feel that he was starting to lose control of his car to its understeer just as they entered the corner.

Sayuki whipped her head to her right, seeing the fear and irritation Takeshi was experiencing because of Yuzuru's sudden course of action. Her concern however, was immediately replaced by a growing trepidation when the car's induced understeer began to severely affect its handling and with no space left over to curb it, they would most likely end up crashing into the guardrail.

'_At this rate, if one of them doesn't brake we'll end up at the bottom of the valley!_

Despite all of his desire to win the race, Takeshi had made a vow that he would never allow another nick on his car after two long and expensive repairs. He knew it would be a fool's errand to even attempt to continue his challenge from the outside, and with Sayuki sitting beside him he was ready to give in.

Grudgingly, he let out a frustrating growl as he slammed the brakes and downshifted, watching the Sileighty retain the lead and drift through the corner with such speed that it executed a full, four wheel drift that somewhat clouded their vision from all the smoke that continued to escape from all of its four tires. Takeshi struggled to keep everything under his grasp and ultimately succeeded in drawing his beloved GT-R out from its nearly close shave with the guardrail but the amount of speed he had lost through the corner had now cost him dearly.

Izumi could only watch in stunned silence as he saw the aggressive drift the Sileighty utilized to clear the corner in dramatic fashion. The skill and beauty of it had captivated so much that he struggled to believe that someone could even pull off such a godly move. Had it not been for the help of the person standing next to him, he too would not have noticed the lead the car had just built on the GT-R. He could scarcely believe that the silver streak of the car in the lead had gotten through the following left bend before Nakazato had even managed to exit the bridge.

Throughout it all Nakazato continued to floor the accelerator, trying in earnest to regain the distance that his mistake had cost him. All he could now see was the glowing red trail of the Sileighty's taillights as it seemingly disappeared from his line of sight behind another corner.

Using all the power he had at his disposal, he tore through the following bend and then the long, banking right hander. But still, all he could see was that same ghostly glow emanating from its lights as it turned another corner.

Sayuki stared at the dimming taillights with a look of utter incredulousness now that she registered this new detail. _'He's picked up the pace! At first I thought that he was running at his limit but I was wrong! He's turning corners and exiting them at an even faster rate than he ever had earlier! Was he hiding his true potential during the downhill!?'_

Even through all of his efforts, Nakazato was beginning to feel the gradual loss of grip from his front tires more and more as he continued his attempts to close the now large gap between the two cars. It was obvious to the two inhabitants in the Skyline that they had made a great miscalculation from their first and only attempt to gain the lead. Sayuki felt partly responsible for costing Nakazato the race and it soon became apparent as they struggled to play catch-up that they would no longer be able to win the race.

Takeshi was disappointed about that, but a smile managed to fights its away across his lips as he now realized something that set Kurokawa apart from normal street racers like him.

'_He's the kind of driver who has no qualms about pushing his car to the limit. He adapts and that in turn allows him to evolve and sometimes take far more dangerous risks like the one on the bridge. He's insane alright, but he's also a real racing genius that's still in the making. I can only hope that I'll be able to watch him closely just like Fujiwara,'_ he contemplated.

* * *

A few minutes after, the Sileighty crossed the finish line and clocked at just under a total of 7:26 on the uphill run of the course. With the crowd's intensity growing all the more loudly, Yuzuru parked his car and leaned back into his seat.

'_I underestimated Nakazato, I never thought he would try and overtake me right before the bridge of all places. If I hadn't gone for the small gap, I would've lost the lead. For some reason, I don't feel too satisfied that I won by exploiting the Three-Two's weakness… You're an amazing driver Nakazato-san, the first person I've ever seen driving a GT-R with such a smooth and refined line.'_

Wiping the sweat he had on his brow, he felt around his forehead to realize the ends of his bangs were matted from all of the exertion he had put to driving at his absolute best. He didn't really care about it, but chuckled when he remembered how his sister had told him to get a haircut earlier that day.

Knowing that it would take some time for the turbo to cool off, he exited the car and left it idling. The GT-R's booming roar assaulted his ears. He didn't have to look over to see the car cross the finish line a full 13 seconds after him; it continued its trek and blasted past him before stopping abruptly. It's tires screeched, brakes glowing a bright orange hue as Nakazato and Sayuki both stepped out of the vehicle.

Whereas the young woman's expression was sullen, Nakazato to the surprise of many held a pleasant smile on his face. Yuzuru and Shingo both knew that look very well; it was one of pure satisfaction. The man had given his all in the race when he was both in the lead and the short time he followed.

One thing Yuzuru lamented was that they had not been able to make it last longer. Such was the fate of cat and mouse chases, they often tended to last a relatively short amount of time. There were cases in which they would last much longer than three rounds but such an occasion was enormously rare in itself.

Takeshi stepped up to a tired but complacent looking Yuzuru and extended his hand with a smile on his face. Yuzuru too bowed his head as a form of respect before shaking hands with him.

"Just for the record," Takeshi began. "I would have had you on that corner had the understeer not begun to act up. I'll admit again that you did a fabulous work on my Three-Two and I can't thank you enough for that. Every time I floored the gas at a corner I rarely came up with any understeer unless it was a hard one. The handling was smooth and the weight distribution of exquisite. You gave me an even better car than the one I entrusted to you."

Yuzuru gave the pair a bashful grin whilst scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well to be honest, I agree with you to a certain extent. You certainly would have been able to pass me before we hit the bridge but under only two circumstances."

Sayuki stared at the brown haired mechanic inquisitively, wracking her brain to try and come up with other alternatives during their first and only attempt before the bridge. Eventually, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"How so?" She asked him.

"The first chance you had was right after you cleared the corner leading in to the straightaway. Had you tried to direct your point of attack earlier, I guarantee you that you would have won… The second was at the corner; in case you noticed there was a very tiny gap between the guardrail and your car that would have enabled you to keep accelerating. The most important detail to this is that while on the downhill, it doesn't really work as a point of attack, on the uphill it is very possible." He paused for a moment, allowing them to register his words.

"Between both of our cars, there was plenty of space for you to squeeze in and keep trying but it looks like you didn't see it."

Shingo was flabbergasted by the teenager's in depth analysis. Very few people could even hope to possess such sharp eyes and predict an opponent's move before they did it. For a moment the blonde man's eyes darted between Ryosuke Takahashi and the mechanic, now grasping the notion that both men were very alike in that sense.

Both Sayuki and Takeshi traded staggered looks, both of their eyes lighting up in clear understanding.

"Y-you managed to calculate all of that in just a matter of split seconds?" She breathed.

"Uh yeah," he said sheepishly. "I don't know, but I just have this habit of seeing things that don't appear to be there. It's helped me many times in the past and when I forced you into submission Nakazato-san. It gives you the illusion that something entirely different may happen and it scares my opponents. A bit underhanded, but it works."

Though he did not show it, Ryosuke was far more than impressed by Yuzuru's combination of analytical and instinctual approach to racing. This convinced him only more and more of the questions that were hanging over his head. Tonight had convinced him to speak with Kurokawa and Ichinose once again. He had yet to assess the skills the latter had behind the wheel but there was no denying that the ones he did have as a mechanic were practically unrivalled barring a few exceptions.

'_He was holding back on the downhill; I know this because of what I saw two weeks ago. Yuzuru only got serious right after Nakazato showed that he wasn't messing around. He may be humble and good natured, but the difference in skill between them is obvious. Once Kurokawa-kun turned that bridge, a switch was flipped. I would have done the same if I had been in that position and raced flat out no holds barred after something like that. This just goes to show that he's continuing to grow as a street racer as well.'_

Takeshi snorted, "That's pretty freaky Kurokawa but interesting nonetheless. Either way, I still expect an explanation from you as to why you didn't reveal yourself earlier so leave tomorrow open. We'll all meet up at a diner in Matsuida to pass the time. How does that sound?"

Seeing no other reason to deny the request Yuzuru bowed, "It's alright. I know you have many questions about me Sayuki-san; I haven't forgotten any of them. Once again Nakazato-san, allow me to thank you for praising my work once more."

Sayuki gave him a one of her most charming smiles but even Takeshi shuddered at the hint of mischief hidden behind the sickly sweet tone of her voice. "Yeah you'd better Yuzuru-kun, I think we've all waited long enough."

The Night Kids leader waved him off nonchalantly, "Don't be so formal now Kurokawa, I'm not even that old."

He turned around and walked over to his GT-R with Sayuki following him close behind. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow!

By then, many members of the Night Kids had decided to follow their leader's example and dejectedly move back to the parking lot and collect their cars. Some were a bit despondent that their most talented racer had lost but they really couldn't be too angry about it either when the man himself looked far more relaxed about it than they thought he would. Nakazato had certainly changed in such a short span of time under the tutelage of Sayuki. That much was far more than obvious.

As the rest of the audience had begun to begin their trek to fetch their cars, Reina rushed over to her brother alongside his friends. Ryosuke and Matsumoto also joined them with smiles.

"Well done man I knew you had it in you!" Ryuji congratulated his friend with a strong clap on the back.

Yuzuru winced for a moment before he adopted a more devious look. "I've beaten a GT-R not once but twice here at Usui Ryuji, so if I were you I'd be more scared about how much I can wipe the floor with you rather than try and pretend you weren't the cause of all this."

Daisuke laughed when he saw the panic momentarily cross his older brother's visage.

Ryuji shrunk back, raising his hands up in surrender. "It was just another one of my harmless pranks, besides everything turned out just fine!"

The elder Kurokawa rolled his eyes with more humor rather than annoyance. _'I seem to recall that your pranks even landed me as Student Council Vice President once.'_

Ryouske placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, "You drove an incredible race today Kurokawa-kun, I knew it was a good decision to come here after all. But anyway, it's getting late so I'll keep this short. I'll stop by sometime next week again at the garage to see how far you've gotten with Keisuke's FD now that the parts have finally arrived. There's something I want to discuss with you and Ichinose so if possible I'd like to meet up with the two of you sometime in the afternoon."

He handed Akio a folded piece of paper in a manner much like he had done to Yuzuru two weeks earlier.

"This is my cell number, call me sometime during the next few days so that the three of us can sit down to have a chat. It's been a fun night Kurokawa-kun; I eagerly anticipate your next race."

Both Akio and Yuzuru agreed heartily after shaking his hand.

Ever the respectful and polite man, Ryosuke offered Reina a dazzling smile that she returned as well.

"It was a privilege to meet you Reina-san; I can see that you too have the makings of a very talented street racer with someone like your brother around to guide you. Your knowledge and perception surprised me tonight and I have to say that you're both equally more than worthy of being a Kurokawa."

Reina and her brother exchanged slightly confused glances with one another, a hidden message between the two. _'He already knows?'_

Keisuke gave each person a curt nod before following his brother back to the parking lot. Takumi was the only other person that remained in the company of Matsumoto. The former gas station worker looked a bit hesitant to ask the question lingering in his mind but at the chief mechanic's nudge he relented.

"Ano, if you don't mind me asking Kurokawa-san how did you ever get so good with engines and the like? I've only just recently begun to learn a bit more but my knowledge is very basic, perhaps even sorely lacking." He embarrassingly admitted.

Yuzuru was dumbfounded; he had not really expected Takumi to have so little experience in regards to mechanics. Normally, even an average street racer commonly had a somewhat higher perception towards cars and modifications that came with their passion. This was the first time he had ever met someone who was so ignorant about such matters but he had to admit, it was quite refreshing.

"I suppose you can say that I learned the basics from a family member, but everything else regarding the inner workings, each nail and screw, were entirely self-taught. I was fortunate enough to have all of the tools at my disposal to do so and it's because of my upbringing that I was able to. Occasionally I would have help from a few of the neighbors back when I lived abroad to help with the heavy machinery and equipment but everything else I did on my own. I even took apart my first engine before I was even 17."

Takumi quickly turned to Matsumoto, trying to discern if what he just heard was really true. He had never come across someone who had such a striking grasp on mechanics who also happened to be his age. Tonight's race had certainly been an eye opener for him, he now knew that while it was important for him to broaden his horizons and race in other prefectures with Project D, his home prefecture of Gunma would always nurture other very accomplished talents. Yuzuru was the proof of that, even if he had been away for quite some time as he was led to believe.

He now had something else to look forward to and for the first time, Takumi truly felt excited that another worthy street racer had emerged. Defeating Nakazato alone is no easy feat and he had a feeling that this would not be the first of many victories to come from Usui's new Sileighty.

A faint smile crossed Takumi's lips, a rare feat given how passive he always seemed to be.

"That's amazing Kurokawa-san, perhaps one day I'll be able to learn more from you as well. Project D has taught me many things; with the help of Ryosuke-san and Matsumoto it's been easier but it's going to take me a long time to learn. Up until now my old man has been the one to take care of my Eight-Six and its needs."

"I see… I'm guessing that he's also responsible for the engine that lies under the hood of your car. I'd like to take a look at it some other day if you don't mind. It's dark and I'm too tired right now so do you mind if I call you up one of these days? I'm keen to see your technique after everything I've heard. "

Takumi nodded, "It's alright. My race schedule doesn't begin until Keisuke-san's FD is completely repaired. I normally get out of work by 6 most days so it should be fine."

After trading contact information, Takumi shook hands once more with Yuzuru and everyone else in the group before departing in the company of Matsumoto and another teenager who seemed to be oddly thrilled about something.

"To think we met not only the famous Takahashi Ryosuke but also the driver of Akina's Eight-Six!" Daisuke exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm tired as hell, to think I have to drive all the way back to Maebashi to get home," Ryuji declared.

Reina glared at the blonde medical student before swatting him on the arm, "You didn't even race today."

"Today's been one massive roller coaster but I'll admit that it was both fun and exciting. You're making a name for yourself already Yuzuru, it's only a matter of time before you end up being challenged again." Akio surmised.

"I welcome them with open arms, each and every one of them. The more I have, the more I will grow as a street racer. For now, I really need to get home. Daisuke if you'd like you can crash at my place for the night. Tokyo's a long drive from here and it's too late to be out on the expressway at this time of night."

"Domo arigato gozaimasu," the youngest Aizawa said.

Ryuji frowned, feigning a hurt look while placing his hands on his chest for more dramatic effect. "You allow my brother to stay but not me? Come on the drive is still pretty long!"

Yuzuru chuckled, draping an arm over his sister's shoulder as her whispered something in her ear.

The two Aizawa's knew this behavior very well; having witnessed it countless times to recognize it as another one of Reina's infamous plots against him.

"You can stay Ryuji, but because this whole mess is your fault you're crashing on the couch instead of one of the spare guestrooms." The girl deadpanned.

"That's fair I guess."

Daisuke and Akio both had to bite back another bout of laughter when they saw the relaxed and unsuspecting Ryuji remain blissfully unaware of the devilish grin Reina had, promising that she would get him back for another one of his pranks.

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence_

_12:47AM_

Right after arriving home, Yuzuru had only begun to relax when the house phone began to ring. Having just gotten out of the shower, he decided to ignore the ceaseless noise made by it while dressing into more comfortable clothes. He knew that Reina would answer it anyway.

'_Who in their right mind would even call at this hour anyway?'_

His mind was still in a daze after his first official race in Gunma and he couldn't help but think how rash his actions were when Nakazato had tried to overtake him. Sure, there might have been just enough space for both cars to squeeze by but what he did was reckless and somewhat brave. He played on the man's hesitance to move any closer to the guardrail and forced the car's understeer to act up earlier than it should have.

At the moment, he felt proud of his car's capabilities and disappointed with his overconfidence. He assured himself it would be the last time that he would ever underestimate an opponent's skills. Nakazato had given him a great wakeup call as to what racers in Gunma were capable of; those he had encountered in Kanagawa had more often than not underestimated him as well when he was still driving the FD.

'_Part of the reason was that Nakazato had not been as polished when I first encountered him back then. He must have trained with Sayuki-san for hours in order to get himself to be that familiar with Usui in just a matter of two weeks. For a while there I was actually fearful that I would lose the race.'_

Before he could continue his regular train of thought it was promptly killed when he heard a knock outside his door.

"Onii-chan pick up the phone it's for you."

Yuzuru groaned loudly, opening the door to reveal an equally tired looking Reina standing at his door in an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Who the hell would want to talk to me this late at night?"

His sister rolled her eyes and turned on her heel muttering to herself about some much needed beauty sleep. An audible "Just pick it up please" was all he heard before she closed the door to her room with a resounding slam that made him jump from his place.

Heaving another sigh, Yuzuru walked back to his desk and picked up the receiver.

"Kuroka-"

"Been a while Yuzuru," he heard a deep baritone breathe on the other end of the line.

"Old man?"

* * *

A/N:

Well guys, I wanted to wrap up the whole race in one full chapter and move on from Nakazato and towards other challenges and the return of Project D (soon).

This is one chapter loaded with nothing but action to please all of you wonderful readers and I have to say, it took me quite a bit of time to squeeze my schedule around to get this done so please take some time to Read and Review!

Once again, this chapter exceeds the average limit I imposed on myself per chapter which is a minimum of 9,000 words by an additional 4,000. Goes to show how dedicated I am to this story.

Later all,

SilentAssassin11


	10. Chapter 10

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 10

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence _

_12:51AM _

"Old man?"

"Tch, I'm only in my forties gaki so watch it."

Yuzuru snorted loud enough to be heard on the other end of the line. He knew he had rubbed a sore spot the moment he uttered those first words, but he had to admit that his father's reactions to such statements were hilarious for him.

"Something funny?"

"Nothing really, just that you still hate being called old," he jeered.

He heard his father grumble something incomprehensible on his end before continuing. "Whatever kid, so how about you tell me about your race tonight with a GT-R to entertain someone who's bored out of his mind sorting some data for the next rally?"

Yuzuru arched an eyebrow at that, "Who told you about it? Reina? Mother?"

"Both," he replied. "Although it was Reina who told me it was a GT-R. She didn't exactly tell me too much but I don't think I needed to ask her to know whether or not you actually won. You're my son after all."

"Somehow you always make it sound like winning is a requirement. Who knows, maybe one day I'll lose on purpose just to piss you off," he said with dripping sarcasm.

"Ha, that'll be the day! You know better than I that it's not your style. You'd rather end up driving off a mountain in a ball of fire rather than ever lose a race on purpose!"

"You've got a point there," he acknowledged. "So what did you want to speak to me about dad? To be honest you're not the type to call out of the blue just because you're missing your dear children. Not even mother does that."

There was a brief pause on the other side and he chuckled when heard his father cursing and the telltale signs of clicks in the background told him that he was typing away on his laptop, comparing readings and data taken from other races and tests whilst compiling them to see what made his team's car perform better.

"Gee you're making me sound like a cold hearted father… But never mind that, both your mother and I miss you very much irrespective of what you may think or see."

Yuzuru fought a sigh from escaping his lips, instead he opted to frown. He already had a feeling where this was going and definitely didn't like it at the moment. Elizabeth had always been the kind of woman to share everything regarding them with their father and his rejection of the scholarship offers the previous afternoon was undoubtedly mentioned in an earlier conversation between the two.

Sensing that an answer was being expected of him, Yuzuru took a seat on his chair. "The same can be said about Reina I suppose."

"But not you?"

The brown haired mechanic considered answering truthfully for a split second before immediately dodging the question.

"I'm enjoying my freedom at the moment so I don't think I've had too much time to dwell on it. I've met some very interesting people in Gunma for the last few weeks and I can say that I don't regret leaving Tokyo one bit. It's full of enormously talented street racers and I want to test myself against them all, especially with the amount of work I put in my car."

There was another pause, slightly shorter than the previous one.

"New car? What happened to the FD?"

"I decided to retire it, the engine's going to need an overhaul very soon and truth be told, I wanted something of my own. The FD's great and all but the last thing I want to do is replace that engine, even Reina agreed with my decision and you know how much she loves that car."

"I see… So what you driving now?" There was a bit of interest laced within the man's tone; the kind that he would occasionally get whenever he was carefully mulling over the possibilities.

"A Sileighty," he answered.

"What the hell's a Sileighty?"

"You'll figure it out if you ever come back to Japan. I'm too damn lazy to even begin to describe what it is to you so it'll have to wait."

He chuckled, "I can't believe that the legendary Kurokawa Sakumo, an accomplished WRC rally driver in his own right doesn't even know what a Sileighty is."

It was a low blow Yuzuru countered with, but he'd be damned if he said he didn't enjoy their silly banter with one another. This had been more of a recent development with his father in the past few years, more than once he would feel proud about one of his accomplishments and old man would be there to downplay it and ruin the small chance he had to gloat.

Sakumo was known in his family for being a very stubborn, prideful man. His ego as a driver and mechanic alone were practically unrivalled to such an extent that those who he had worked with had nothing but a deep respect for him and his accomplishments among all WRC teams and manufactures.

Across Japan and its professional racing community, Sakumo was renowned for being the first and only WRC racer to come exceedingly close to winning the championship to come from the island nation. For a career that spanned a total of 11 years, he raced for only three factory teams. The latter of which, he currently happened to work for as a chief mechanical engineer and team principal.

More than once Yuzuru had read magazines and news pertaining to the Toyota Castrol Team and their recent exploits. His father's arrival had brought the team back from shambles after being banned a few seasons earlier and their new car happened to be extremely competitive thanks to his hard work.

"Keep it up kid, you're going to regret what you're saying when I get there."

Yuzuru froze up the moment he heard these words, dread was the only feeling he was even remotely capable of now. As much as he cared for and respected his father, among all the times he had tried to beat his course record on Usui's downhill he found himself missing his time by a considerable margin. In his eyes, it equaled to a loss and it certainly wasn't the kind of experience he wanted to replicate for foolishly taking on a challenge from a professional racer; even a retired one at that.

"D-Don't mean to tell me that you're coming back to Japan?" The teenager mentally berated himself for even showing the slightest modicum of fear in his last response. For some odd reason, he got the impression that his father was planning something… Something he definitely wouldn't like at all.

"You bet your smart ass you little brat, but that's not important. I should be arriving sometime next month, June 10th I believe is the date. I've got some business to take care of in Shibukawa with a few friends and then I've got to head to Tochigi as well. Do you think you can drive your dear old man once I'm in Gunma?" Sakumo asked in an all too gentle voice.

'_Now you call yourself an old man. Is he going senile on me?'_ Almost immediately he killed those thoughts. _'Hell no! This is all just an act to get me to do him a favor.'_

"You have friends?" He asked with undisguised skepticism.

Sakumo groaned at his son's attempt to humor himself, already knowing better than to simply reply with another quip. If they kept this up they would be at it all night.

"As hard as it is for you to believe Yuzuru, yes, I do have friends. I'm going to set a bit of paperwork in order with the DMV at Shibukawa with the help of a man by the name Masashi, remember him?"

"The name sounds vaguely familiar, so once I meet him I suppose I will recognize him. But why what are you up to that you're not telling me?" His curiosity was officially piqued the moment Sakumo named something related to the DMV. The only thing he could think of that normally took such a long while to process in relation to permits and registration was a car.

"Nothing that concerns you yet, but I will tell you that I'm sending a few parts down to a Masashi's shop which also happens to be in Shibukawa. I'm faxing over the full inventory of everything and I want to make sure that you can account for all of them. While most of them are coming from a number of sources in Japan there are a few that are spares from the TTE team that I picked up here in Cologne."

Grabbing a pen from his desk, he began to jot down most of the information given to him by his father. Apparently, he had taken on a side project and he was eager to see what it was. As the fax machine sprung to life and began the print out of the list, he took the chance to see if his father would tell him more.

"Why are you being so secretive dad? Do you not trust me enough to know everything?"

"It's got nothing to do with that. I just want to see the priceless look on your face when you see what all this is for. Be prepared for a trip down memory lane kid cause you're gonna get a few lessons soon enough," the team principal reveled.

Realizing that any other attempts to goad more information out of someone as stubborn as his father would lead him nowhere, he leaned back to his seat in frustration, casually spinning his pen around his thumb.

"Can I at least have the name of Masashi's shop so that I can look up the address later? When do you expect the parts to be in so that I can head over and check things out? Shibukawa isn't exactly within walking distance from here you know?"

"The shop's name is Suzuki Motors and the parts should all be in by next week. I arranged express shipping and they've all been already packed up and shipped off. I'll give Masashi a call and let him know you'll be coming over one of these days."

"Right…" he trailed off. "I hope you know that I can't pick you up from the airport whenever you get here, I've got work and Reina's got school. Take a train from Tokyo and it should put you in Matsuida Station in about an hour or a little more. I'll pick you up from the station then."

"Hai," Sakumo said lazily. "Now that that's been cleared up, I spoke to your mother earlier today."

'_Great, here we go.' _Yuzuru thought annoyingly.

He had expected as much from his mother after all; she tended to have made a habit of it each and every time after another failed attempt to rope him in on a scholarship offer. One good thing that did come of it all however, was Sakumo's outright refusal to force him to do anything he didn't want. His father always happened to take his side in the matter and he supported his decision wholeheartedly; something he was very grateful for.

"And what, pray tell did she say?"

Sakumo nearly flinched at the iciness his son displayed when he mentioned his wife. While he was none too happy with the way his family rarely interacted with one another, the relationship between Elizabeth and Yuzuru had grown considerably sour in the last two years and he knew that the boy had a good reason to. Despite the joint effort between Reina and he nothing seemed to work to try and get them to talk to one another. Sakumo had told her not to try to convince their son anymore and she still went and did it.

'_Their personalities can be so similar sometimes that is scary,' _the senior Kurokawa reflected.

"She gave up. You actually made that obstinate mother of yours quit on something," his father declared with a mixture of incredulousness and amusement.

Normally, Yuzuru would have reacted to such news with utter surprise. Elizabeth was infamous for talking people in to do something and even he had to admit that this was a first. Nevertheless, his exhaustion outweighed any other emotion he was capable of feeling at the moment.

"Well that's good," he replied through a thin smile. "It's about time she understood where I'm coming from. You had this discussion with your own parents when you decided to go pro back then as well and she should know that being the son of a former WRC driver tends to influence you when you're a kid. Even Reina's been expressing more of an interest; just the other day she got her first few lessons in learning how to drift. I started off easy and suggested that she learn how to rev match first with heel-and-toe and double clutching."

Sakumo chuckled, a smile of his own forming on his lips now that his daughter too was following in his footsteps. "And how did she do?"

"You never heard me say this old man, and if you ever bring it up I will deny it," the young man warned.

"Alright, just tell me now before I lose my patience."

"My ego suffered a major blow when she picked up both techniques in less than an hour! It took me weeks to perfect them both and she comes in and masters it on her first day!"

In a rare moment of extreme out of character-ness, Sakumo burst out laughing when he heard what his son just admitted.

Much to his chagrin, Yuzuru wisely chose to remain silent; his twitching left eye being the only indication that he was more than miffed as he patiently waited for his father to finish.

"O-okay, I really needed that. Let's get back on topic 'cause I really want to get all these readings done before I turn in for the night. So tell me, how's everything? You've won your first race on a Gunma pass against a GT-R no less, that's good but I don't think that I need to tell you that you're going to need to challenge yourself a whole lot more against all kinds of cars in order to grow and broaden your horizon. When I was your age I was far more capable than you are now so get a move on kid."

"You suck at giving pep talks old man," he growled out. "Besides, the reason I'm even awake is because someone decided that it would be a good idea to call knowing I'm seven hours ahead in terms of time zones."

Sakumo gave an audible snort, "Not my problem. I know a man who would get up each and every day before the crack of dawn to make tofu deliveries up at and comeback down just before the sun was up; fastest guy to ever race the downhill there and he beat me many times wherever and whenever I challenged him. If people called me a psycho behind the wheel, he was morbidly insane," he fondly recalled.

'_Only you would ever brag about something like that old man,'_ Yuzuru mentally groused.

Despite these thoughts, he really couldn't help but feel a bit unsettled when he managed to register the entire comment. Part of the reason was because he had already met an enormously talented driver only a few hours prior that just so happened to have a an Eight-Six displaying the family name in kanji, and tofu shop in hiragana on the driver's side. And now that he added in the fact that the car had become synonymously known as Akina's Eight-Six, the possibility that the person Sakumo was referring to was most likely Takumi's father.

"By any chance did he happen to drive an AE86 Trueno with a decal reading Fujiwara Tofu Shop?" He asked.

"Yeah it is; I take it you've encountered it then? From the little I've been told, his son is carrying it but he's very vague about all of it. Bunta's known to be both stubborn and secretive so I couldn't get anything else out of him."

'_Speak for yourself,'_ he mused.

"I think I sort of remember meeting him once but I was very young, though I can't seem to recall anything else. But just so you know, I met his son a few hours ago at my race with the Three-Two. He's literally about as old as I am but he's never been defeated. He 's now racing with a team called Project D under the leadership of Takahashi Ryouske, pretty cool guy and both a genius mechanic and street racer. I met him a few weeks ago as well. They're the interesting lot I told you about."

"Takahashi Ryouske?" Sakumo couldn't hold back the surprise in his voice as he repeated the name. Even he had heard of the young and famous driver that had conquered Akagi with his FC. Many of his fellow Japanese engineers and crew had often spoken about him through the street races in which they had seen and magazines they brought back with them. At 23 years of age, the man known as Akagi's White Comet had been seriously courted by several professional teams in Japan, and the Toyota Team Europe had also expressed a desire to sign him but quickly relented when he rebuffed all other offers.

"You've heard of him?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Who hasn't? Apparently it's all my younger workers seem to talk about every now and then. He's also got a younger brother I believe, who's also been attracting quite a bit of attention."

"Yeah Keisuke, he seems a bit hot headed but I get these pretty strong vibes from him. There's a good reason why he's also gone undefeated with Project D and I'm keen on challenging him as well. Today's race was good fun and I can't wait for my next race, whenever that is."

This time, Sakumo allowed a smile to pass his lips as he absentmindedly twirled the phone chord with one hand while the other was tossing his zippo lighter up and down in a continuous cycle.

"Perhaps you should try joining a team, back in my days there weren't that many tight knit groups that would do such things. It's a learning experience and it brings you challenges left and right without having to go out and look for them yourself," he suggested.

Yuzuru leant deeper into his chair, carefully placing his feet on his desk as he gave the idea a more prolonged thought. While the prospect of having constant challenges did appeal to him, he also had to consider the possibility that not all of those drivers would at the very least be at Nakazato's level. Since his arrival to Japan he had gone undefeated, such a feat was something he prided himself in but he was well aware that no person could keep on winning forever. Sooner later, he would lose. It was just a matter of when and to whom.

"Hm, I don't know, I suppose I'll have to think about it." He remarked.

Sakumo chuckled once again, "I'll leave you to it then. I still can't believe that it's been so many years since I had my last street race, I even risked the suspension of my racing license but it was more than worth it. Even when I tried using every trick in the book Bunta still found a way to beat both me and Kogashiwa. By the way Yuzuru, keep an eye out for his son as well, I've been told that he's just as crazy as his father was back in my day."

'_Oh for the love of-'_

Yuzuru glared at the ceiling, grumbling under his breath about manipulative fathers. While he did not mind being kept in the dark, it was annoying to be kept on a need to know basis. Nevertheless a loud groan escaped him as his father waited for a reply.

"I didn't know you had friends old man, but good to know. I'll keep an eye out for that Kogashiwa guy you mentioned, but do you have any idea to where I can find him?"

"No," Sakumo answered far too quickly for his liking.

'_Before you get to challenge either Kogashiwa or Fujiwara you're going to need a little push in a different direction. I may not exactly know the capabilities of your Sileighty, but I want you to learn how to handle even the more robust and difficult cars to drive. If you really want to go pro, you're going to need to use everything at your disposal as a stepping stone to take you to the next level. Even if you have to go back to an older car with less power, your skills will become more sharp and attuned to each and every detail that you won't even realize it. You may go into a slump for a while, but its normal; after I'm done with you Yuzuru, you'll be even faster than you ever were before.' _

"I was only able to talk to him for a little while so I couldn't get too much out of him with all the work I had piled up. I'll get back to you on it when I hear more. In the meantime, get some sleep 'cause everyone's gonna want to race you sooner or later. Remember that you're the new kid on the block, I'm sure you've already caused quite the uproar across Gunma if this GT-R is as well-known as Reina said it is," the engineer quickly amended.

Yuzuru yawned, "Yeah you're right. I would've been sleeping by now if it weren't for you so later oyaji. Call me a few days before you leave Germany so I know by what time you get here."

Knowing that his son was only trying to rile him up again, Sakumo chose to ignore the jab altogether and settled for wishing him a goodnight.

"Later Yuzuru and good luck with your work, tell Reina once again that I wish her a happy birthday from my part once more and that I'll see you both soon."

* * *

_Nikko, Tochigi Prefecture_

_Sunday, May 10__th_

_1:31PM_

It had only been a few hours since Nakazato had taken on an unknown Sieighty at Usui and lost when Seiji first heard the news. At first he had a hard time deciding whether or not to laugh at his continued misfortune or report this to the two people that currently inhabited his table at the small dinner they had elected to meet in.

To his right, sat his own team leader and mentor Sudo Kyoichi of the Emperors; with his arms crossed and a mask of indifference, his brown eyes carefully studied the boy who sat opposite to them with great intensity.

After a period spanning just shy of four months, this 'kid' who nervously picked at his plate of food had climbed the ranks of the Emperors as an unofficial member. In all honesty, he still had a hard time believing that he was still in high school and just barely 18 years of age after wiping the floor with his other team members. People from across other prefectures had all flocked to see this new 'wonder kid' in action and in his mind; Takahashi Ryouske had missed out on some great talent by choosing to see the Sileighty's race instead.

A smirk played at his lips as he raised his cup of coffee for another drink. Despite Kyoichi's cool and calculating demeanor it was still obvious that he too had developed a great respect and fondness for the teenager who still seemed to cower under the older man's gaze. He had proven himself to be an extremely formidable opponent and an enormously talented street racer in his own right. Seiji knew very well that the reason they had chosen to meet on this particular afternoon was because all of their team members had unanimously decided to invite him into the team with the former Todo School graduate's approval.

By then, Naruse Toshirō was positively shaking in his seat when Kyoichi continued to hold his silence for another while. Two of the greatest street racers he had the privilege of knowing had called him on this Sunday morning to a diner for some unspecified reason and he still had no idea as to why. He may have not admitted it, but he held a deep reverence for the legendary Lan-Evo squad that originated from both his hometown and his home course. Seeing them race from the moment they first began as a team was inspiring for him, and he too wished that he would one day be able to join their ranks and revel in the magnificent machine that was a Lancer Evolution.

The Emperors themselves had been the greatest influence in his taste of cars and that alone was the reason why he worked a part time job every day for the last three years to save enough money and buy his own Lan-Evo. Now that he had gotten a raise and spent more time working, Toshirō had managed to build and tune his beloved car in the past year. More than once he had been asked out on dates by girls in his year and he still found it increasingly difficult to keep a growing relationship on par with his passion as a street racer. In fact, he still to this day had no idea what made him so popular amongst his classmates.

To some, he was simply another pretty boy with long wavy hair that had a naturally windswept appearance and fell past his collar and a natural athlete. School for him had become an almost unbearable routine and each time his desire to find a steady paying job and hone his skills grew more and more with each passing day.

While his parents didn't really approve of his hobby and some of friends rarely understood his fascination with cars and racing, none of them had ever tried to come between it. He was a model student, with excellent grades and a member of the student council as its Secretary. Even with all of his responsibilities and school related work, he still found time to dedicate to practicing at Irohazaka each and every day.

'_Hopefully they're not too mad about me beating their third best driver last week,' _he thought.

Kyoichi finally chuckled before taking out two long decals and placing them in front of Toshirō, whose eyes immediately zeroed in on the bright white letters reading 'Emperor' on them. The huge grin that appeared on his face told both men how happy he was about his induction into the team.

"Well Naruse, I'll admit you're a kid that's got both balls and brains to even attempt to challenge Aoyama, our third best driver," the blonde man began.

"But you won, and in the time you've been steadily racing against other opponents and those in our team you've more than proven to us that you're worthy of being part of the exclusive Lan-Evo squad known as the Emperors. I welcome you into the team and want you to know that you are now officially the new No.3 driver in after last week's race. I know you've worked very hard to keep an undefeated record at Irohazaka but I figured it's high time you also try out other courses and get a feel of them. Sooner or later we will be going out on expeditions again and we will challenge some of the most difficult and talented street racers in other prefectures. I have a very strict policy on losing as everyone else in the team knows, so I expect nothing from the best of you. Keep in mind that no one can ever go undefeated; there will always be someone better, stronger and faster than you no matter how hard you try at the beginning. All you can do is train yourself harder and improve, take that to heart."

Toshirō nodded fervently as he heaved a sigh of relief, all traces of worry quickly replaced by a more complacent and relaxed expression. Seiji grinned, knowing that their youngest teammate and newest addition had wanted to join them for such a long time.

"It's an honor and privilege to be part of your team; I thank you for giving me this chance Sudo-san," he said.

Seiji laughed, having expected such a reaction from the boy. "There's no need to be so formal amongst teammates kid, just first names will do for us."

"Hai Seiji-senpai."

"Good," Kyoichi hastily interrupted. "Because there's something I want to discuss with you two right now so listen up."

Toshirō and Seiji both narrowed their eyes on their leader, giving him the clear indication to continue.

"I don't know if you heard, but last night the team leader of the Night Kids lost to a Sileighty at Usui. I don't know much about this driver or who he is, but my sources say that I can find him at Mutsumoto Speed, the shop operated by none other than Project D's mechanic. Now the reason I'm mentioning this Toshirō is because I originally intended for you to challenge Nakazato on the downhill at Myogi. His sudden loss however, means that your new target will be the driver of the Sileighty."

Whilst Toshirō accepted the orders without any hesitation, Seiji gaped at him, bemused by how fast he had managed to get the information.

"Oi Kyoichi-" Seiji tried to interject before being cut off by a raised hand.

"Give me a moment to finish," the man said in a voice that left no room for argument. "I want you to challenge him, but only when I tell you to. For now we will lay low, observe him and study his tactics to find the best course of action against an opponent. I have a strong feeling that we may have to use Simulation 3 this time around and I'm still a bit hesitant to call this race at either Usui or at another track, maybe even our own."

The high school student accepted this, knowing full well that it was better to play it safe and learn a bit more of this unknown driver before formally challenging him. Toshirō had an undefeated streak to protect after all, and he'd be damned if anyone were to try and break it on his maiden race as an official member of the Emperors. His pride as a street racer demanded he give his absolute best with the technique he carefully crafted in the past year. He had been lucky enough to even be able to have a car at the age of 17 and his fortune intensified if one took into account that he had been driving without a license during that time. Having bought his car as a used model with low mileage from a dealer, he could only count his blessings when his parents agreed to co-sign on the vehicle because of how much work and time he put in to save for it.

If one were to also include the small detail that the car had been replaced by a much newer model a few years ago, it only helped him in the end to achieving a part of his dream.

"I understand Kyoichi-san, but do you know when his next race will be?" He asked.

Kyoichi shook his head negatively, "No, not yet. But I have this feeling that we won't really need to wait too long, rumor has it that some of the Night Kids are none too happy about the thrashing they've been given twice so it's just a matter of time before he gets challenged again."

Toshirō met Kyoichi's steely gaze for the first time all afternoon unflinchingly, face set with determination as it replaced the broad smile he had only moments before. It was a look that he once held when he had challenged Takahashi Ryosuke, thinking that he had fully perfected his technique to match that of the man who outshone him a few years prior to that final showdown at Akagi. The frustration he still felt to this day when Ryosuke pointed out his major weakness on his cornering made him realize how important it was to also try and race at other courses other than Irohazaka, which is a one-way, or circuits.

Kyoichi may have taken the time to completely master that flaw in his technique, but during that time he actively encouraged those of his team to do the same in their time. Practicing on other mountain passes eventually made them stronger to a certain extent but the person who had improved remarkably by leaps and bounds was Seiji by far. For this reason, he now had to make sure that Toshirō did the exact same to train anywhere other than the Iroha slopes and discover that it is not all about racing in one touge.

'_The kid's young and although he has the talent to be something very big he still doesn't have too much experience. This is the best way for him to see for himself that technique does make a difference no matter what car the person happens to be driving barring a few exceptions,'_ he surmised to himself.

While his first encounter with Akina's Eight-Six resulted in a win on his side he remembered to have expected much more from the car after beating so many powerful cars, but its little engine could not keep up with the performance of his Evo III. The second time around however, he was left stunned and despondent to have lost at his home course to a car that he labeled as 'outdated' on numerous occasions. Now he understood that even an older car like an Eight-Six with the right modifications combined with its naturally light frame made it a true sleeper on the downhill.

"In the meantime," he started. "I want to run some reconnaissance on Usui and perhaps another touge. I've yet to decide on it, but I want to test out the adaptability this street racer has against an unknown course."

Seiji kept silent about his team leader's intentions, realizing that it was a far more logical choice to wait and study their prey before formally challenging it. The decision to also study Usui and whichever course he decided on was also not unfounded on him. He knew from experience that Usui in itself was an extremely tough pass to race on because of how narrow it was along with the severity of its slope. While any one of their Lancers would definitely thrive on such a course, one had to consider that they really wouldn't be able to access the full output of horsepower because of the large number of corners and almost no ample straightaways to utilize the full acceleration Evolutions are known to produce even when coupled by their lightweight bodies and 4WD systems.

'_It's a much safer bet,'_ he approved.

Although a bit sullen to know that he wouldn't be challenging the Sileighty just yet, Toshirō accepted his leader's decision with no form of back talk. This would be his first official challenge as an Emperor and he had to give nothing but his absolute best to make a lasting impression in Gunma and to his teammates now that he had become a full-fledged member. Nothing would give him greater pleasure than to pummel Usui's so-called ghost.

'_I'm going to prove to all those self-absorbed racers in Gunma that 4WD is superior to all 2WD cars. Their handling, power, acceleration, rigidity and torque more than make up for the slight understeer my Lan-Evo tends to suffer on certain particular corner. These cars were made to absolute perfection, nothing else can compare to it on a touge.'_

After finishing the remaining contents of his burger he slapped a few bills on the table to cover for his share of the bill and stood up, bowing to the two men still seated at the booth.

"I'll be heading to Usui sometime during the week for some scouting on my own Kyoichi-san. I'd like to take a few practice runs and take a few challenges on the pass with the locals just to get my name out there and see what else I can come up with."

The blonde rolled his eyes and sighed at the boy's receding form and then casually glanced at Seiji, who was grinning madly at Toshirō's current set of plans. He picked up the remainder of his tea and frowned at it when he now found it cold. Sighing once again, he set down his cup.

"You look like a proud, and demented older brother Seiji," he deadpanned.

The burly man beside him turned, gazing at his leader with traces of amusement and pride through his expression. Yes, it was clear that he was far more supportive of Toshirō's idea on visiting the opponent's home ground for a little recon and some fun on the way. Sometimes he couldn't help but wonder why it was that Toshirō could be so similar to Seiji in some aspects.

"At least in a ballsy kind of way," he muttered under his breath_. 'At least he doesn't have his impatience and aggressiveness.'_

He might have not been as loud and boisterous as his No.2 driver, but both did possess an unsightly amount of pride that was not unfounded; even if it was a tad bit difficult to work with. Kyoichi could only hope the teenager wouldn't let his newfound status as the third best driver in the Emperors get to his head and grow a big ego with it. The shy and reserved disposition he often carried himself with was something he found refreshing in the boy, since most of his teammates were often more rambunctious than he.

'_I'm going to have to rein him in and make sure he doesn't become another Seiji. He's got far more talent than I'd like to admit and it would be a waste to let him go down this path…'_

The man's gaze flickered from Seiji to Toshirō, who was in the process of selecting which areas to put his newly given decals on his beloved car. Resisting the urge to facepalm at the decision he made, he instead chose to heave a loud sigh, knowing that his approach this time around was highly unethical for him and very out of character.

'_Normally this goes against all my principles as a street racer, but this is the only way I can keep Toshirō from becoming impatient and overconfident,'_ he concluded.

Sensing that it would be best to leave Kyoichi to his thoughts, Seiji stood up and left his money on the table along with a generous tip. Toshirō had yet to even begin the process of putting the first in the car's quarter panel when he walked out of the diner and leant on the hood of his Evo IV and lit a cigarette.

The audible click coming from the lighter startled the third year student who whirled around to see his senpai laughing at his efforts. A faint blush crept on his cheeks as he looked back to the decal in his hand in embarrassment, trying to save face from his indecisiveness and the various areas he had tried to see where the decals would look best.

"Need some help?" Seiji offered. "You've been doing nothing but walk around your car more times than I can count? Just put one on the left quarter panel and save the other for now."

Toshirō nodded to himself, finding that particular side far more appealing than any other area of his car.

"Alright Seiji-senpai, but can you help me get this on properly? I don't want to screw anything up so I think it would be better if someone who has experience do it for me," he confessed.

Seiji smirked, taking a drag from his unfiltered Camel.

"Pass me the decal and watch kid; it's pretty easy to do this on your own."

A few minutes later, Seiji exhaled a breath of smoke from his nose, his cigarette hung limply from the corner of his mouth as they both stepped back to assess the vehicle's completed look.

Seiji whistled in appreciation while Toshirō himself felt his heart swell up with nothing but pride. Pushing back the bangs in his eyes, he carefully studied his car, taking in each and every detail of it.

He had to admit, it had come a very long way since he had purchased it as a stock Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III from 1995 in Monaco Red. The greatly cherished Evo III had the novelty of being the only other one of its model in the Emperors and it also exhibited a great deal of modifications as opposed to the stock appearance of Kyoichi's. From the Ralliart front lip to the, the matte black twelve spoke set of Volk racing G12s, OEM door visors and OEM rear spoiler, Toshirō could find absolutely no flaw in his car. The sleek bodywork that accentuated its features suited it so well that any other addition to it can be considered a crime in itself.

Kyoichi himself had more than once praised the manner in which the car had been set up. Toshirō had made sure to spend absolutely no expense on his Evo III and most of his funds had gone straight under hood for better performance and more horsepower. Tweaking the suspension alone had consumed over a month of his free time and in the end he was satisfied with the results after a number of test runs at Irohakaza.

"Now, you're all set Toshirō," Seiji said. "I'll be the first to admit man, that this beauty really is a feast for the eyes. What was the total output on this again?"

"325BHP on tap at 8500RPM," he stated neutrally. "I'm still a bit hesitant to add the anti-lag system Kyoichi-senpai has on his Evo, but other than that all I've really done is install a bigger ball bearing turbocharger by Garrett, a Ralliart exhaust system, muffler and a larger AMS front mount intercooler." he stated.

In reality, these were only a small list of the numerous modifications that had gone towards the engine.

"Damn; I'll admit that sounds like quite the pricey tune-up, I can only imagine how difficult it must have been when you swapped in a non-factory ECU."

"Yeah, it's got one from Apex'i now and though it more than does its job, it was a pain to get the settings just right. I'm still thinking of adding a new intake manifold but so far nothing big has really caught my eyes."

Seiji shrugged, "I heard there are some shops in Gunma that make really good custom manifolds and headers but the prices sure as hell won't be cheap. If you want quality though, you may as well look into to it," he recommended.

Toshirō remained silent; this was a fact that he too knew very well and although the manifold he currently had on his car was of good quality, he still desired to add some more horsepower increase its output by at least another twenty more to be on even terms with his teammates.

"I guess I may have to browse around after all, I want to beef up the power a little before I have my next battle."

For the first time all afternoon, Toshirō felt a jolt of excitement course through him as he knelt down and stroked the white letters proudly displaying the name of his team. It all still felt surreal to him; just a year before he had been driving his Evo III around illegally without any form of documentation or license bone stock, and now it was one of the most feared machines on the Iroha slopes. His hard work had paid off in the end, but he understood that his path as a street racer was only beginning.

Despite his hesitance to even voice his own thoughts among his peers in regards to his racing, he would be the first to grudgingly admit that his technique was still light years away from being considered their peak. Seiji had more than once been surprised by how smooth and conservative he was on his chosen lines and that was one thing that set them apart.

Overall, Toshirō was the kind of person who generally favored a more direct and efficient approach to the way he raced. He may have not been as methodical as Kyoichi or abrasive as Seiji, but he liked to think that he was more balanced in between the two. That knowledge brought him some small measure of comfort as he too grinned at the sight of his Evo III.

Now he was more than sure that the Sileighty he had been hearing about for the past month was certainly a very worthy opponent. Much of what he had heard indicated that Nakazato was amongst the best Three-Two drivers in Gunma and defeating him not only once but twice, did make a statement as to how strong his new target really is. Rumors had reached him only a week after their first encounter and he immediately played it off, choosing to focus on his own races in Irohazaka but now, the prospect of facing another opponent who was also just beginning to make a name for himself really did appeal to him in more ways than one.

'_Just you wait,'_ he boasted. _'I'm going to wipe the floor with the Sileighty and show those in Usui and Gunma the true ferocity of the Emperors and their Lan-Evos!'_

* * *

_Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture_

_1:44PM_

Sayuki had been smiling to herself almost all afternoon. Part of the reason had to do with Takeshi's assurance that her miscalculation was not the reason for their loss against the Sileighty but in a surprising turn of events they had agreed to go out for dinner in Maebashi later that evening.

All in all, she was quite happy with how things had turned out and although she still harbored a sore spot for losing at her home course, the displeasure was somewhat quelled because the car happened to be a Sileighty in the hands of a very capable driver.

Now that Yuzuru had agreed to tell them about himself and his reason as to why he didn't fill them in on exactly who he was, they had chosen to meet up at a nearby restaurant for lunch.

But for her, the greatest news she had received so far was from her closest friend, Mako. The ever shy and diffident brunette had finally answered her calls and letters earlier that day and expressed a desire to race at Usui once more. Things in Tokyo had come to a standstill and as of now there were a few options to consider. Even though some offers had been made to her, Mako was still not entirely convinced with the way some teams viewed female racers. Even with all of her talent and experience behind the wheel, some teams simply overlooked the fact that she outperformed several of her male counterparts.

To some extent, she felt both insulted and angry that some teams had the audacity to do such a thing to her best friend. Mako had worked extremely hard from the first day she got her driver's license to the day she purchased her Sileighty as a 180 to become a street racer and to top it off, they had become the fastest duo at Usui in just the short time span of a year. These sudden turn of events for her dearest companion however could be considered a bit fortuitous for her, because Mako had a knack for being picky with her choice in challenges.

She knew very well that not just any person could fit the bill in regards to both her taste in races and people. Yuzuru on the other hand was polite, reserved and at the same time passionate about cars and racing. All one had to do was take a look into his eyes and the truth would be as plain as day for anyone who cared to try.

Takeshi took a moment to gaze at the woman sitting in the passenger seat of his Three-Two, a grin plastered across her face and it was one that he recognized almost immediately. It was her trademark, the one with air of mischievousness and deviousness. Clearly Sayuki was planning something, and whatever it was, he could only hazard a guess as to what it really was.

"What are you scheming?" He asked intuitively.

Sayuki immediately feigned a hurt look with such a practiced ease that Takeshi simply started at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Me? Scheming? Preposterous," she exclaimed in a sickly sweet tone.

"I'd believe that about as much as I believe in losing to Shingo," the dark haired man declared in a voice oozing with a combination of sarcasm and incredulity.

That comment sent Sayuki into a roll of laughter. "You do realize that he's parked right next to us right? If he had heard that comment I'm pretty sure he would have done a lot more than key your precious car," she managed to say in between giggles.

Takeshi shook his head, a small chuckle escaping his lips, "Let him try."

Sayuki rolled her eyes at him, knowing very well that if such a thing were to occur Shingo would most likely glare daggers at his team leader and ignore him rather than get into an altercation. He had changed a great deal and for the better since his loss to Takumi the year prior. Much to her surprise, the blonde man even confessed to going out of his way and apologizing to both Itsuki and Takumi for being an absolute ass. The biggest lesson he received however, was after his crash. She may have not known all the details, but according to Takeshi, the Akina SpeedStars had even helped him afterwards. In her eyes, these actions were the catalyst that had sparked greater change in him.

A yawn escaped her, and she brought up her hand to cover her mouth in a futile attempt to make it less noisy for her companion.

"Didn't get enough sleep did you?"

"After such an intense race last night did you really think I would be able to force myself to sleep? My head wouldn't stop replaying the whole thing over and over," she said lazily.

"Fair point," he acknowledged as he picked up his copy of the day's newspaper from the back seats.

Normally, Takeshi wasn't the kind of person to ever pick up a newspaper. He rarely found anything of interest in it other than the sports sections but this time around one of his teammates suggested he take a look at the music and arts section of today's issue.

For a while Takeshi continued to scan the few articles littering the page absentmindedly, idly wondering why someone would even request him to do such a mundane task for no apparent reason. Sayuki glanced at him in curiosity as she settled for reading the excerpt on the opposite page. She had half a mind to question why Takeshi would even read the newspaper when her eyes landed on one single name towards the center of the article. Above it was a large picture of what she assumed to be a pair of pianists situated in a concert hall; once more she felt another wave of surprise and disbelief overcoming her for the umpteenth time in just two days when she registered the name associated with the two.

"Takeshi, turn over the paper and look to the article in the middle on the next page!"

He gazed at her for a moment, he was under the impression that she may have lost her marbles after such a loud outburst but before he could provide a response, the periodical was snatched out of his hands by a dumbfounded Sayuki.

"Hey!"

"Urusai!" She shot back while raking in every word on the article.

"_Another masterful performance by Kurokawa Elizabeth (44), or better known as Elizabeth Gillian in the music world… After more than ten years since her last concert in Japan, she returned to give us another exhilarating and enthralling performance and this time she introduced another rising talent to the world; her son Kurokawa Yuzuru (19)."_

Nakazato's breath caught in his throat when Sayuki read to him aloud. This was one thing he certainly had not expected from the young driver of the Sileighty. Talented beyond at doubt? Yes. A gifted mechanic? Absolutely… But the son of a world famous pianist? Kurokawa may have not spoken much about himself, but he never even mentioned anything in regards to music and his family other than his younger sister.

Just as Takeshi was about to speak up the loud and familiar roar of the 16-valve engine sitting under the Sileighty's hood filled their ears as the object of their inquiry had finally arrived. By then, Shingo took the time to exit his car and knock on the GT-R's window; a clear sign to get a move on.

"I'll be damned," he muttered.

"Well this does explain his foreign features," Sayuki brought up.

Takeshi simply shrugged, cutting the engine's humming idle as he stepped out of his car to meet Shingo sitting on the hood of his EG; his face hidden behind his own copy in today's issue of Yomiuri Shimbun.

'_Apparently I wasn't the only one that was told to do some reading today.'_

Sayuki emerged from the passenger side and tossed the paper into the back seats as the Sileighty let out an almost silent purr before Yuzuru shut it off. She smiled when she recognized the sound; a great deal of time had passed since she had been able to hear something that sounded almost identical to the way Mako's Sileighty once did.

It was nostalgic to listen in on the SR20DET that was the heart of the Sileighty before her along with the small, subtle details that indicated just how properly tuned the car was. From the flared Nismo side skirts to the pronounced and elegant front lip, every detail of the vehicle proved to be exquisitely modified. The black ten spoke wheels and the large disks with red brakes calipers were indicative that its owner had spared no expense in ensuring his car looked as well as it performed. Needless to say, the bodywork although relatively untouched in some regards, exhibited the perfect combination with the non-original S13 front end and all the way to the ducktail spoiler that seemed to be an attractive extension of its body.

She was eager to see what other forms of modifications Yuzuru had done on his Sileighty. Undoubtedly, Mako's return would mean that their own Sileighty would need to have quite the tune-up and modifications before they were able to race it and live up to their reputation as Usui's fastest; especially with someone like Yuzuru around.

All three pairs of eyes narrowed on the driver's side of the new arrival as soon as the brown haired mechanic climbed out. Dressed in a casual pair of worn jeans, a distinctly halved white and blue collared football kit with a red rose at the center of the club's crest resting on the left breast, and pair of New Balance sneakers, they all found it increasingly difficult to associate this young man with the one that was immaculately dressed the night prior.

"I'm surprised you didn't show up in a suit Kurokawa after the impression you left on everyone yesterday. I have to ask do you normally dress up that way when you show up to a race?" Takeshi teased.

Yuzuru groaned inwardly, expecting at least that much in the form of a greeting. "Hell no, that was just a one-time thing. I had to go somewhere before the race-"

"Like a concert?" Shingo interrupted.

Sayuki chuckled the moment the elder Kurokawa's hand met his face with a resounding smack. The teenager rolled his eyes and let go of a sigh as he nodded, "Yes a damn concert; I take it you read today's issue right? I'm curious what did it say?"

Judging by the tone of his voice, it was obvious Shingo had struck a nerve, even if was not his original intention. Nevertheless Sayuki immediately chose continue her pending onslaught of questions, no holds barred.

"Well to quote it word by word, it said something along the lines of you being another rising talent, prodigy and gifted pianist in your own right. Words to be proud of from what I can tell; I never knew you were the son of a world famous pianist. Even I know who she is, despite my greater interest in other forms of music."

'_Great, another misguided assumption that I will rise up and pursue a career in music. What a load of bull.'_

"I'm not exactly proud of that Sayuki-san, but for now why don't we head into the restaurant? I'm starving; I haven't eaten anything because of the raid Ryuji and his brother did on my fridge this morning."

Despite his reservations, Yuzuru was not willing to discuss any more information related to the concert, knowing that they would eventually lead up to his family. His mood today proved a stark contrast to the excitement he felt during and after the race, and part of it had to do with the list his father had sent to him much earlier. He had read the full inventory more times than he could count and still hadn't managed to decipher exactly what car the parts were for. All he knew is that the make was a Toyota; and the cryptic answers his father gave him more than once left his mind reeling at all of the possibilities as he continually tried to wrack his brain for a possible answer.

As the four street racers were directed to a booth, Sayuki quickly and deliberately allowed Yuzuru to take the inside seat before she situated herself next to him. She fully expected him to keep her promise and she wasn't about to let up on him just because he was being secretive about a few things. To be honest, she was far more interested in his development as a street racer through the years than anything else; a sentiment that both Shingo and Nakazato shared as their priority, among other things.

A rather young waitress approached their table, a small smile on her pretty face as she handed them each a menu before taking orders for drinks. The fact that her eyes lingered on Yuzuru much longer than the rest of the entourage was not lost on both men who sent a pair discreet glares to the mechanic who seemed far to occupied with something on his mind to notice.

"Konichiwa, my name is Tajiri Mari and I will be your waitress for today. Can I start you off with some drinks?

"Iced tea for me," Sayuki answered.

"Coke please."

"Just water."

Tajiri looked up and flashed Yuzuru a dazzling smile, "And how about you?"

"Hm? Green tea would be splendid," he replied.

Shingo fought very hard to keep from staring at the woman who turned on her heel and walked away with a slow and sensuous sway of her hips.

"Ask away," Yuzuru spoke up. This time around his tone was far warmer and more inviting than it had been earlier. A small smirk appeared on his face as he turned to lean back into the booth, hands behind his head.

'_I'd better be direct,'_ Sayuki thought to herself. _'It's obvious that he's a bit touchy about the concert so it'll be sensible to keep away from those kinds of questions… For now.'_

"So where are you from Yuzuru-kun? I can see you're not exactly entirely Japanese, even though you did say you are from Gunma. And how did you develop your technique at such a young age?" She asked.

"Right, like I said before yes I am from Gunma because I was born here, Maebashi specifically. For about ten years, give or take, I lived here with my family. My sister and I are what people here call a hafu or even a gaijin to some. With my father being Japanese and my mother from New Zealand, my mother always had his notion of going back to her home country and my father, who was eager to see what life was like abroad decided to move us all to Queenstown. For the next few years I grew up in a foreign country and picked up their language without much difficulty and I was taught the bare bones of pass racing. Granted I was lucky enough to actually have an old man who even had the time to show me stuff like heel-and-toe, and double clutching but that was about it."

"So you're entirely self-taught?"

"Pretty much yeah… That FD you saw, it's been in my family for the last 8 years. It was given to me by someone and every single aspect of my technique was developed in that car. I trained myself at the Crown Range for years in every kind of weather and I guess it helped because I managed to beat the record time when I was 17 for the downhill."

While Takeshi and Shingo both shared very startled looks between them, Sayuki was immediately able to pick up on the hint of pain and sorrow laced in the last statement. His vacant expression may have not revealed much, but his brown eyes told her that he was keeping something to himself. Something that was both a very touchy subject and one he did not like to remember.

"Is there a reason why you're racing with the Sileighty rather than the FD? I mean owning two cars for pass racing is a little too much." Takeshi commented.

Yuzuru chuckled, "That's because the FD's engine is going to give out sooner or later. After 8 years of continuous racing and tuning, the apex seals and rotors are beginning to show some damage. I've replaced them several times but the seals just won't hold up anymore because of all the wear it's received over the years. If I could, I would fix it, but it would be costlier than dropping in a new engine. In truth I just wanted something of my own and I want to preserve the car."

Before the other three occupants could continue, the waitress returned and handed out their drinks. This time around, it was Yuzuru who flashed her small smile of his own, leaving the young woman blushing when she took their orders.

The silence among them left Yuzuru to study each of their faces and the mixed reactions from the little he had decided to reveal to them. From Shingo, he was able to easily read a great deal of shock. No person with a sound mind would simply hand over the keys to an FD that had been tuned for illegal street racing.

His gaze then landed on Nakazato, who seemed to take the news in stride. Awe was probably the best word to describe him whereas Sayuki was the one he wasn't able to decipher. The only thing he did manage to discern however was the air of intrigue that surrounded her.

"That does explain a lot, but it doesn't tell us why you kept your identity as the Sileighty's driver in the first place," she pressed on.

Yuzuru stopped drinking from his glass and glanced around, seeing the expectant look she was giving him he knew it would be better to go on and get that question out of the way.

"I was hesitant at first to jump into a race where I was racing in an unfamiliar car. I needed time to get used to the new suspension settings and get used to the new overall feel before I went ahead and tested it out on a race. And if you add in the fact that Ryuji set me up against Nakazato-san as another one of his pranks, I really had no choice in the matter."

Takeshi laughed, remembering how shady Aizawa had made Yuzuru sound when he referred to him that night.

Sayuki nodded, accepting the response without any more hesitation. "If by any chance you happen to have some free time would you mind taking me on a spin on Usui's downhill in your Sileighty?"

'_I'd like to see and feel first-hand just how different Mako's style and set up is compared to Yuzuru-kun's. There's no doubt in my mind that Mako will want to challenge him sooner or later and whatever knowledge I can gain from him will be more than worth its weight in gold.'_

Oh yes, Mako would be here very soon and more than willing to take on a challenger to reignite the spark she once had for street racing. Passion, dedication and skill were the top three on her list and Yuzuru fit the bill perfectly. His kind friendly demeanor along with his invaluable knowledge in mechanics would no doubt also charm her introverted friend, and she already had several plans involving the two.

"Not at all, I could say sometime during the next week or so. I just don't feel like going to Usui today since there's probably going to be a boat load of people up on the pass later on."

Shingo finally took the chance to place the day's newspaper in front of Yuzuru. The signs he had picked up on from the moment he arrived were far more interesting than he originally had first thought. Sitting before them was none other than the son of one of the world's most masterful pianists (something he knew little about) would scowl as deeply when he looked at the paper as if it had offended him in some nondescript way.

'_It's either the classic nature of a rebellious son or there's a greater reason in the whole scope of things,'_ he assessed.

"Do you still play the piano Kurokawa?"

Yuzuru hitched a breath, cursing himself for letting his mother's little ploy bring him back into the spotlight in a way he did not want to. He had told her numerous times that he was over and done with the piano. Even if by some small miracle she had possibly 'given up', he knew that she would somehow find a way to try and force him into something he did not want to do. That much was for certain. It was just a matter of time before she tried to pull something else.

"No, I don't. Not anymore… I don't plan to either."

The air of finality that hung on to that statement was more than enough of a warning for Shingo to back off for now. They had just met the kid after all so it would be more prudent to give him a new batch of information in exchange for all that he had told them.

"Sorry for prying. But now that we're all here I wanted to ask you, what's your next step? Will you go out looking for a challenge or will you lie and wait to see who comes after you next?"

Takeshi stared at his rival, eyeing him with concern written across his face. It was no secret to the two of them that many in their team were restless and angry about being beaten twice. Their two best drivers had fallen to the likes of a young teenager and his Sileighty and several of those who idolized either Shingo or him were already plotting ways to challenge Usui's rising star.

'_In the end, all a street racer really has is his pride. Be it in their technique, the team they belong to or a combination of both. We of the Night Kids are known to be a prideful bunch and now our third driver's gone rampant. Sometimes I have to wonder how he can be so irrational sometimes.'_

"I guess I'll wait for now, but sooner or later I'm gonna go out and race in other passes. Don't get me wrong, I love Usui, but the best way to gain experience is in other places. I've heard some rumors that beating you a mere fluke by my part; well I want to rectify all the doubters as well."

'_You've got balls kid, I'll give you that,_' The Night Kids leader conceded. _'Perhaps I should tell him after all.'_

"Then you're in luck. Some of those in my team as of now aren't very happy with you and your undefeated record against us and in fact, our third best driver in the team is very keen on challenging you. I'll tell you, he's quite the hot head and drives very aggressively."

Yuzuru perked up at the mention of another possible challenger and grinned like a madman. He always enjoyed knocking people off their rocker, especially if they felt that they had developed a massive ego because of their status as one of the best in their team.

"When can I expect him to come knocking on my door asking for a race?" He asked all too eagerly.

"No later than next week. I have a feeling that he won't wait too long to seek you out either way so here's a fair warning: He doesn't pull back any punches and races flat out. He's brash, reckless and very impatient so don't try to piss him off too much when you first encounter him."

"Sounds like my kind of guy," was his flippant response.

Sayuki shook her head at the teenager beside her, amused at how easily he could play off every little detail and appear completely unfazed in the face of a challenger who according to Takeshi, was no laughing matter to deal with.

"So what's his name?"

"Iwamura Keigo, he drives a Midori Green DC2. One of the fastest in Myogi's downhill and with good reason, since he's the cousin of a Todo School graduate," Shingo answered.

"Todo School? Am I supposed to know that name?"

Sayuki once again found herself in a state of perplexity when Yuzuru uttered those words. She had to remind herself yet again that Yuzuru's recent arrival to Gunma made him ignorant to much of the information and rumors circling around the prefecture in regards to the race scene.

'_I may as well be the one to tell him,'_ she concluded.

"Listen up Yuzuru-kun 'cause this is very important," she paused to make sure that she had his attention before continuing. "The Todo School is just that; a racing school founded by a performance shop owner and ex-rally driver by the name of Todo. They have two home courses, one is Happogahara, and the other is the Enna Skyline with both being in Tochigi. But the scariest part is that the Todo Juku has produced some of the best racers to ever come out of Japan and more than half of their graduates have gone on to become professionals."

"What she means Kurokawa," Shingo interrupted. "Is that if you so happen to defeat Keigo, you will attract the attention of his older cousin. He just recently signed for a pro team and rumor has it that he's looking around to see who can challenge him on his final race and let me tell you, the guy is no joke."

'_Oh this is too good to pass up! I get to knock a guy off his high horse and if I play my cars right I can even face a pro-racer.'_

A devilish grin crossed his lips now that he knew of two possible challenges coming his way. Never before had he been able to take on something as daunting as the prospect of facing a very well established team with deep roots in racing. He had been craving a battle like this for the last two years since his arrival to Japan and now, he was growing ever closer to his goal.

"Then tell Iwamura that I'll be eagerly anticipating his challenge. From what I've managed to gather, he seems like quite the pompous ass if you don't mind me saying so."

"Ha! You don't know the half of it," Takeshi groaned out.

"But afterwards, I plan on racing his cousin."

Shingo nearly choked on his drink and Takeshi started at the brunette wide-eyed, gaping at the fact that he would be impetuous enough to make such a statement. In their mind, facing a professional racer would make practically every street racer in Gunma cower in fear. Only Fujiwara from Project D had been able to pull off such a miraculous feat and win by a very small margin.

"Oi, oi; do you really think that you can race a pro and beat him?" The blonde man asked in disbelief.

Yuzuru shook his head whilst pushing his fringe to the right in a successful attempt to keep it from obscuring the view of his right eye by allowing it to rest right above it. Sayuki took note of this and adopted another one of her devious smiles, knowing that such a small action would make Mako blush. She had to wonder if he had styled it to make it look so slick and adorably ruffled at the same time with its right part. His rich auburn hair was long enough to reach just past his collar and on the left side below the part was pulled behind his ear to give off the stereotypical high school pretty boy look.

Nevertheless, she knew very well that Yuzuru was the complete opposite. Being a mechanic was a job that was normally considered grueling and offered little rewards unless luck was on your side. Whereas drivers were normally recognized for all of their efforts and accomplishments in the professional world of motorsports, the mechanics were often overlooked despite the hard efforts they put to give their team a winning car.

Yuzuru on the other hand, proved to be a driver who took care of his own. He worked on his cars and knew exactly all the settings he implemented to make it drive the way it did. Matsumoto himself admitted to several people that his customers would end up singing praises after the teenager worked his magic on their cars. She had no doubt that the eldest Kurokawa came from a wealthy family after reading the day's newspaper and what surprised her the most is that he would willingly chose to work for a very basic salary at a tuning shop and cover himself in grime, sweat, and oil all day long and still come out of it with a smile of pure satisfaction. The genuine warmth and humility that flowed from him was something that she found incredibly astounding. There were no traces of a snobbish and condescending personality despite the general perception that was so associated with those who were born in more well off circumstances.

'_Oh yeah, definitely Mako's type; let's see what she says when she finds out that her spot as Usui's top racer is in danger of being usurped by him.'_

Realizing that her train of thought was soon delving into other topics, she decided to focus her attention on Yuzuru, who gave each of them a knowing smile.

"I never said that I think I can beat him, I just want to test all of my abilities and see how I fare. Who knows? I may end up getting royally smacked or something entirely different can come of it."

'_He's insane!'_ Singo raged in his head.

"Then I guess we've got another thing to look forward to. I'll let Keigo know that you're waiting for him to make his move and see where things go on from there," Takeshi replied.

'_Keigo may as well be an insufferable prick, but he's got technique. Kurokawa though… He's a monster and may as well hand Keigo back his ass on a silver platter after a nice thrashing if he really thinks he can take the Sileighty on at Usui and win.'_

Nakazato shuddered when he thought back to how he ended up losing the race to Yuzuru. Through his only point of attack on the bridge when they had started the second round, he could clearly recall how he had been pressured to ultimately give way and fall back. He had been scared, as much as he hated to admit it, Yuzuru had deliberately shoved him aside and fooled into thinking that he had no other way to clear the corner without trading paint with the guardrail. Mind games were his speciality, and if one were to include that he was the kind of person who drove with a combination of instincts and sharp analytical thinking, that made him far greater than a match for Keigo. That poor bastard had gone off and jumped the gun again and now he was telling everyone how he would make sure that Usui's Ghost had taken its last win against the proud Night Kids.

'_Oh you poor bastard indeed,' _Takeshi lamented.

Iwamura Keigo was in for a lesson he would never forget, that much was for certain in his eyes and Sayuki herself looked very interested to see how things would turn out and for some odd reason; he could tell that she was already planning something. His gut feeling back when he first encountered the Sileighty and the secrecy surrounding it had been right, and now a sleeping giant had awoken in Gunma in the form of a 19 year-old mechanic with the most outrageous skills on this side of the prefecture.

Takahashi Ryouske himself had come to see what all the hype was about and rumors said that he was more than satisfied with the outcome of their race. Usui was slowly gaining another downhill hero after losing its first, and after his race with Keigo, that particular silver Sileighty was going to carve its own place among Gunma's finest.

What scared Nakazato the most was how polished Yuzuru was as a driver for such a young age. He knew that the kid would only continue to grow with each coming race and sooner or later there would be offers to join street racing teams and perhaps the chance of racing in other courses before taking the next step. That pinnacle in which all amateur street racers aspired to reach of becoming a professional seemed so far away that some often chose to give up before wasting their time and effort, but Yuzuru, Fujiwara, the Takahashi brothers, and even some in other teams all had that spark to reach that next level.

'_This summer is going to be one long and crazy roller coaster ride with the likes of Kurokawa and Project D running rampant and dominating everywhere they go,'_ he thought.

"And it's only just beginning," he whispered with a broad grin.

* * *

A/N:

Wow, I have to say that this is by far the longest I've worked on a chapter and I mean ever! I'm not gonna lie, these past two weeks in college were absolute hell for me because of all the workload I had to complete along with my first few tests.

I'll be honest and say that I only managed to complete this chapter today because I managed to squeeze in whatever free time I had to writing this fic. To make up for it, you're getting a chapter which is actually among one of the longest if written so far so I hope you can forgive me for the two-week delay.

In this chapter, we're introduced to a total of three new characters. Sakumo was only hinted in Chapter 7 and mentioned in the 8th. Finally you get to see who his father really is and what is it he exactly does. I was beating on delaying that part as well but I found myself wanting to include their conversation in this chapter just so you can see what his relationship is like with Yuzuru.

Then there's Naruse Toshirō, the shy but determined new boy in the Lan-Evo squad and the mention of Iwamura Keigo. He will show up very soon.

All in all, I'd like to see what you think of this chapter so please Read and Review! It keeps pushing me on to see that you guys really dig my story.

SilentAssassin11


	11. Chapter 11

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 11

* * *

_Mt. Myogi, Gunma Prefecture_

_10:48PM_

Almost a full week had now passed since Yuzuru's official debut at Usui with his Sileighty and the racing community of Gunma had been sent into an uproar. People had come to Usui hoping to catch a glimpse of the car that had taken up the spot as the touge's fastest since the disbandment of Impact Blue.

The Night Kids of Myogi had been sent into absolute chaos, knowing that their two best drivers had been defeated the first time around when they were caught by surprise on what had originally been intended to be a day of fun, racing in a different pass and becoming more attuned to familiarizing with their neighbor course.

Now that Nakazato had been defeated a second time however, many within the team had been dealt a serious blow to their pride and their morale had plummeted to such a great depth that street racers around Myogi had begun to challenge them left and right, believing that just because one driver had been able to take on their most talented racers and win, they could do the same… They were wrong.

None of them, not one single challenger had been able to take on their second stringers and win. None of them had exhibited the same powerful and intoxicating aura the Sileighty and its driver possessed at a single glance and that could be counted as both a blessing and infuriating to Iwamura Keigo.

For the past five days since their second defeat at the hands of Kurokawa, almost every member of the Night Kids had been forced to continually race oncoming challengers who thought they had what it took to face Shogi or Nakazato.

Needless to say, Keigo too had been demoted to do much of the grunt work whenever the other drivers were indisposed and he didn't enjoy it one bit. As much as he loved racing, he found no reason to enjoy going up against someone who could just barely maintain control of their car and a piss poor attempt of a drift with his parking brake.

Practically each and every single challenge he had ended with him winning before the 6th corner in the last few days and this did not serve to even lighten his mood either. The fact of the matter was that his pride as a member of the Night Kids combined with his respect for both Nakazato and Shingo as street racers automatically flipped a switch in the back of his head and now he was out for revenge.

There was no way in hell he would accept that some no name kid with a Sileighty could have enough talent to beat Nakazato. Sure his technique was way above average, but that night he too had been on the checkpoint overlooking the bridge with Izumi and witnessed how dangerous Kurokawa's maneuver had been just to maintain the lead. The sheer recklessness that had come from it could have forced his team leader into the guardrail and perhaps worse if he had not braked at the last possible second.

Glaring ahead at the incoming hairpin, Keigo immediately slammed on the brakes, kicking the clutch in the process while descending into third gear. He grinned as the roaring B18 filled his ears, he really did enjoy the sound of a well-tuned naturally aspirated engine with its VTEC in full song. There was nothing quite like it in his mind and he nearly shuddered were it not for the fact that he was racing down his beloved home course.

'_Everyone knows that among the best and most reliable engines in Japan right now, are the B series made by Honda. They're so easy to tune and never lack in power! There's nothing like it and when the VTEC kicks in, I know I made the right choice when I picked this car.'_ He really had to thank his cousin and Todo himself for helping him in his decision.

The green Integra's weight suddenly shifted forward as a result of the downshift, and Keigo almost immediately felt the car's understeer begin to act up as he took the sharp left hander at full speed. Nevertheless, he blazed through by pinning the throttle, fighting it off with just enough countersteer to clear it in one go, missing the guardrail by mere centimeters.

Shingo himself could only look on in silent shock as his teammate managed to cross the finish line and break his earlier record by a considerable margin.

"If he keeps going like this Takeshi, he's going to set a new course record for the downhill."

Takeshi remained silent, arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face. He had expected their losses to garner such a reaction from Keigo and naturally it had a tremendous effect on the way he attacked the corners. From very early on, he was able to decipher just how in tune the younger man's emotions were with his mannerisms behind the wheel.

'_Right now I can sense that he's feeling nothing but rage, anger, and fury. It's scary to see that he's even able to driver even faster rather than become the usual reckless Keigo I know. He may even be able to beat Shingo at the moment if he seriously tried.'_

"Then you'd better get a move on and show him why he's number three Shingo; don't forget that you hold the record for the downhill. It would look like an even bigger embarrassment if you're surpassed by one of your own pupils," he remarked in derisiveness.

The blonde haired man shot him a scathing look, turning on his heel to meet the new arrival from the top. It was no secret to him that Keigo had also been practicing at Usui every night, hoping to catch the Sileighty on the pass and properly challenge the driver to a battle but Kurokawa had yet to show.

'_No freakin' surprise,'_ he mused. _'He's already playing mind games and they haven't even met yet.'_

One thing he had learned in the past three weeks about the young mechanic is that he always calm, cool, collected and cunning. Behind that amicable and bright personality, lay one that was ruthless and crafty who utilized each and every advantage he had even when all odds were stacked against him. The race with Nakazato had certainly been on more equal footing because of the help he received from Sayuki but in terms of technique, he now knew just what set him apart.

If there was one person he could possibly compare Kurokawa to, it was Takahashi Ryosuke; their methods could often be considered unscrupulous, but they yielded the desired result most of the time.

Both men were well educated in terms of mechanics and racing prodigies in their own rights, but one thing that did bother him was also how similar his actions could be when put against those Fujiwara did in his own races; that instinctual habit of throwing all reservations out the window was something that was both incredible to watch, and downright nerve-wracking.

He knew that Keigo wouldn't be able to understand the kind of impact that had until he experienced it for himself and that was just one more reason he made up his mind to tell him where he could find the elusive Sileighty and its driver.

Taking out his new pack of Mild Sevens, he quietly watched as Keigo's Integra parked beside his EG and he moved forward, fishing out his lighter in the process and lighting his cigarette.

"You clocked at 7:39, a total of 6 seconds under my time."

Keigo frowned, grumbling obscenities under his breath as he too lit his own cigarette before sitting on the hood of his car.

"I didn't mean anything by it Shingo-san, all I want to do is beat that blasted Sileighty but so far I've had no damn luck finding the bastard. It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth after last week's race and so far there haven't been that many street racers with good enough talent to actually pose too much of a threat at Usui."

"If you wanted to find him Keigo all you had to do was ask," he answered back.

Almost immediately the tall man sporting a simple buzz cut was on his feet, staring at his teammate with such eagerness that it was slightly unnerving to him. There was no doubt in his mind that Keigo would end up doing going straight to Matsuida and challenge Kurokawa right off the bat, but across other rival teams the younger man had gained a reputation for being ill-tempered and being able to set off just about anyone with only a few words to provoke them.

"Tell me now!" He demanded.

Shingo restrained a sigh in favor of looking the other way, exhaling another round of smoke.

"In Matsuida there's a shop by the name of Matsumoto Speed that's becoming quite famous for their tuning and efficiency. Kurokawa happens to work there and its run by the chief mechanic of Project D who need I remind you, defeated the Todo School a few months ago?"

At the mention of the undefeated team Keigo's frown deepened into a scowl. Evidently, the losses of the school he prided himself to come from his home prefecture was just among one of the many things that had made him so irritable in the past few weeks and now that he knew where to find Kurokawa, he figured he may as well kill two birds with one stone.

"Then it makes things all the more easier for me, now I can put down Usui's so called ghost and share a word with a member of Project D."

"Don't be an idiot and walk in there with your high and mighty attitude Keigo," Shingo warned. "Because you won't be taken seriously and when you piss off those people there you're gonna end up regretting it."

Keigo let out a snort, grinning madly whilst his cigarette hung limply from the corner of his mouth. "That race with Nakazato was a fluke and you know it! Did you see the danger he put the guy in? If he hadn't braked he would have most likely ended up crashing again!"

"Besides," he continued. "I'm gonna show those jokers at Usui and all in Gunma that you don't mess just mess with the Night Kids and come out of it unscathed. Just because a measly Sileighty managed to get the better of us twice doesn't mean we're finished with him yet. The power of this B18C and the tuning done to it by the school make this car more than a match for those flashy drifts so just watch me beat down Usui's new pride and joy."

Shingo let his eyes droop down to the sight of Keigo's DC2 and quickly ran over the details pertaining to its set up in his mind. For a 1.8 liter engine, the car held so much power and its body so well balanced that he had to wonder if Kurokawa himself would have been able to set it up or even improve it to such a degree.

Almost all the parts the car had were made by Spoon and if he had to compare it to his EG, he would hate to admit that the Integra was most likely the better car. He was almost tempted to ask Keigo for a downhill run and see how Kurokawa's tuning fared to those done by the Todo School but quickly let it slip in favor of the present situation.

'_You're wrong Keigo,'_ he thought_. _

'_Kurokawa himself confessed to leaving just enough space for both cars to pass through the bridge although from Takeshi's perspective it seemed like an illusion. There was no way for him to have been able to see that in a matter of sparse seconds and if he had realized that, he probably would have been able to hold on to the race much longer on the uphill.'_

"I guess you're going to challenge him tomorrow then? What's your set date for now so I can let the others know?"

The No.3 driver of the Night Kids tossed the remnants of his burning cigarette to the floor, "This Saturday at 10."

"Cutting things a bit close right? Tomorrow's Friday and undoubtedly the news is going to spread around the prefecture too," Shingo pointed out.

"The more the merrier," Keigo replied. "Everyone's gonna be in for quite a shock this Saturday too. Even my cousin is coming along to see the show."

Restraining a groan from escaping him, Shingo carefully mulled over that final detail knowing that Keigo would be sure to put forth nothing but his best for the race. Truth be told, he had already expected something like this to come up and it seemed like his hunch had been spot on.

Keigo's cousin Tatsuru, happened to be the most recent signing from the Todo School and like many before him, developed his technique on circuits and mountain passes. The man was probably the best street racer to come out of Tochigi Prefecture at the moment and he was a senior of Sudo Kyoichi of the Emperors.

In the last three years, Tatsuru grew to become one of the most incredible street racers across the Kanto Region and it was only until Takahashi Ryosuke beat him on his home course that he disappeared from the streets.

New rumors however, had led him to believe that Tatsuru was now back and looking for one final challenge. If the sightings of a yellow AP1 in Happogahara were anything to go by, then there now stood a very good chance it was true.

'_There are so many people to choose from though; there's Fujiwara, the Takahashi brothers, and countless others. So why would he come to a simple street race involving his cousin and a new Sileighty on the block?'_

Once again, Shingo found himself with another series of questions hovering over his head. Only this time, he didn't have anyone to answer them for him. There was something crucial he couldn't quite place his finger on it and that bothered him greatly, probably more than Keigo's own foolishness.

'_Takeshi was right again… Kurokawa's arrival is sparking another repeat of all the hype when Akina's Eight-Six first showed up.'_

This time around however, he practically had a front row seat to witness what he already felt would be one long and simply incredible spectacle right in his backyard. Kurokawa had exhibited an undeniable talent as a street racer and it was that he had seldom seen so up close before. Despite his very own pride as a member of the Night Kids and the basic ideal that he should be obligated to root for his teammate, he actually felt impartial when he weighed the possibilities.

Keigo himself had the talent, but his ego and attitude made him both an asset to the team and a hindrance as well. Both he and Nakazato had already learned to deal with his temper and more than once he' been forced to calm the hot headed man down when he flew off the handle.

Several of those who counted as the most senior members of the Night Kids had already voiced their discontent of the matter but much to their dismay, a third faction in the team emerged consisting of mainly the newest, most impressionable youths Keigo had taken under his wing.

'_We have to count our lucky stars that none of them have been too heavily influenced by Keigo's antics but sooner or later we may have to deal with it. He's even starting to remind me of my old self save for the dirty driving.'_

Indeed Keigo did in fact remind Shingo of how he too used to behave with his high and mighty attitude. He had learned already that no matter how hard one tried, there would always be someone to knock you off your high horse and in his case, Fujiwara had done it with that he originally viewed to be an obsolete 'tin can' through a gum tape death match.

Perhaps Kurokawa himself would be the person to do it. He was affable, witty, and carried an air that held subtle traces of sarcasm that he somehow felt could be the perfect match against Keigo's impetuousness.

If anyone would be able to put down the Tochigi native, it would be Kurokawa. That was absolutely certain, and for the first time in almost a full year, the two opposing factions within the Night Kids between him and Nakazato had united in their opinion. Their numbers may have not been as great but they all favored Kurokawa's win as the final outcome. It was high time someone showed him that the Night Kids were not as superior as he initially believed.

Granted, they were amongst Gunma's finest, but among other teams they held a combination of seasoned racers and fresh recruits who had yet to fully blossom. This made them a team of average-skill at best, but with an enormous amount of talent that continued to grow with each passing day.

Most of them in fact idolized Nakazato and Shingo for the true skill they often displayed and Keigo himself was a part of that. Sure he may have had a few problems in reigning in his temper and the like, but the heart and passion he had for cars was something he had in common for each of them. If only he got rid of his self-absorbed personality then he would most likely end up surpassing many of Gunma's most talented racers.

'_It's inevitable I suppose,'_ Shingo thought in resignation. _'After this battle, I really do hope you change Keigo and avoid making the same mistakes I made.'_

"Then we'll see how everything ends up. What time are you planning to pass by the shop?"

Keigo shrugged, "Probably early; sometime around 1 or 2. Tomorrow I have a day off from work so I might as well catch him around then. I may as well give him a piece of my mind while am at it for making me wait so damn long."

Shingo had to wonder if he should accompany his teammate tomorrow. The last thing he wanted now was to leave the whole Night Kids in the bad graces of Matsumoto just because one moron decided it would be a bright idea to antagonize someone who was considered among the best mechanics in the prefecture and the chief mechanic of Project D to boot.

If anything, the man would simply refuse to help Keigo for being his usual arrogant self and Kurokawa most likely ending up not taking him seriously. In any case, this race would simply be a consolation for the younger members whose pride and ego had been beaten down by their recent run of bad form.

All in all, there was no denying the match up would be entertaining for them and who knows, Keigo might finally understand something about street racing and the importance of respect even amongst amateurs.

He chuckled, knowing that his childhood friend wouldn't dare miss another event at Usui like this.

'_I guess I'd better call up Sayuki and let her know of this Saturday since Kurokawa will be involved after all.'_

* * *

The Next Day

_Matsumoto Speed, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture_

_1:54PM_

After a long and tedious process of removing the FD's engine, stripping it of all crucial elements, sanding, the application of a fresh coat of Competition Yellow Mica paint along with the new wide body kit that recently arrived from RE Amemiya, Keisuke's beloved FD was now more than ready for the new tune ups that Matsumoto had planned with Ryosuke in secret.

Matsumoto could still scarcely believe that he had managed to progress at such an astonishing rate with the help of both Akio and Yuzuru. In fact, just the day prior they had focused on loading back the RX-7's engine only after Yuzuru spent a week stripping apart the 13B-REW and polishing each and every piece whilst replacing those which had been worn out or in favor of ones that had proved far more reliable due to his experience in handling rotary engines.

Despite his own extensive knowledge as a mechanic and a tuner, not once did he ever step in and help his youngest employee in any aspect of the disassembly and modifications to the engine. Instead, he would often find himself questioning the teenager's methods before receiving an answer which he discovered to be an improvement upon his own theories to some regard.

Even Akio managed to learn a great deal of rotary engines when it came to assisting his younger co-worker. At first he only knew the bare bones of how to maintain and handle those types of engines but after spending an ample amount of time learning and put all the parts back together, he had grown far more confident in working with them.

Yuzuru groaned the moment he stepped out of the garage for some fresh air. What he had hoped to be a cool and sunny afternoon turned out to be deceptively hot and humid, the sun blaring down at him with such intensity that he began to sweat a lot more than he had been inside the garage.

In an effort to at least cool down a bit, he moved towards the shade underneath a nearby tree and eased out of his jumpsuit, tying the sleeves around his waist and leaned against the trunk as a soft breeze blew by. Matsumoto chuckled, knowing all too well that Gunma was in for another sweltering summer this year.

"Here," he said while handing Yuzuru and Akio each a bento along with a bottle of water.

"Domo," both men chorused as they sat down to enjoy their packed lunch.

"It's the least I can do for you two, after all that work you've put in to getting this car ready treating you guys to lunch is a must in my book. I appreciate the help you've given me because I have to say that if it weren't for you two, I don't know how long it would have taken me to do all of this on my own." He praised.

"Well we've managed to mount the full body kit ad repaint in all in a matter of three weeks so is there anything else left rather than the tuning?" Akio asked while continuing his internal compilation pertaining to all the modifications made on the yellow Mazda.

Yuzuru took a swig from his bottle before closing it up and placing it near his forehead, sighing in relief when the cold sensation began to spread. "There's the suspension afterwards, and we're racing against time as it is. You and I both know very well that it could take longer than a month to find the right settings and match them to the driver."

Akio snorted while shaking his head, "All work and no play makes Akio a dull boy."

Matsumoto shared a blank look with his youngest mechanic, whose eyes betrayed a deep amusement within them.

"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?"

"Yeah, did it sound too out of character for me?"

Both men inclined their heads, leaving the raven haired man to grumble inaudibly. "You guys have no sense of humor."

All three began to laugh; Matsumoto still couldn't help but feel grateful that he had two enormously talented mechanics under his wing and among the most efficient as well. It felt great to loosen up a bit after a hard morning of work with his employees, having lunch and trading comments with one another about cars as they all eyed the parking lot and the ones that littered it in neat rows.

A great deal of them had come in from across the prefecture and neighboring Nagano after last week's race and the chief mechanic of Project D loved that business was booming far more than ever before. Kurokawa's race had done wonders to improve the reputation of his shop and the news that he was one of the mechanics working in it.

As of now, he counted a total of two GT-Rs, one Celica, four different Silvias, and an EK9 that had just arrived as well. Thankfully, several of his other employees had been able to clear up their shifts to handle the new load of vehicles that were waiting for tune ups and mods.

"Have the new parts for the FD arrived Tencho? Before I can start work on the engine I'm going to need the new set of turbochargers, exhaust manifold and intake so I know where I can start from." Yuzuru answered.

"Don't worry about it," his boss waved him off. "They should be in by tomorrow so after you guys finish up eating, go ahead and get lost. I've got some other things to take care of."

Akigo grinned; this was a very rare occasion. Normally Matsumoto would put them to work if whenever he had the chance but apparently he had chosen to give them some time for leisure. He had hoped to make a few runs across Usui today and test the new suspension settings he had implemented much the week prior on his Eight-Six.

Despite Yuzuru's insistence on helping him to set the car up for better handling, balance, and smoother feel on the touge's downhill. This time around he felt confident that he had finally managed to curb the car's jumpiness by adjusting the dampening rates after several test runs day in and day out.

'_I'm not gonna lie, Yuzuru's knack for setting up a car in mere days is something I'm quite jealous of. If I had not asked the boss for some input I probably would have been stuck working on it for at least two months instead of three weeks,'_ he thought to himself.

"Wait, you're seriously giving us the rest of the day off Tencho?" He heard his co-worker ask in evident surprise.

"Yes, as I said earlier you've both worked hard and spent hours racking up overtime so for once do me a favor and enjoy the rest of your afternoon while I handle a few calls I have to make understood?"

Yuzuru and Akio both knew very well that their boss's voice left no room for argument. They had gone through great lengths to prepare the FD and complete the longer tasks, spending hours after their normal shifts and well into the night just to finish everything on time. Even though he hated to admit it, Yuzuru did feel a bit under the weather for the past few days since his race with Nakazato. Each day involved the tiring physical labor that was an integral part of his chosen profession and if one combined it with his lack of sleep, it all made perfect sense.

'_Maybe I can pick Reina up a bit earlier; it just depends on the time she gets out today.'_

Sighing once more as he munched on a piece scrumptious homemade deep fried shrimp; he let his thoughts drift back to the warnings both Shogi and Nakazato gave him regarding his most recent challenger. Rumors had been circling across Usui about a Midori Green Honda making practice runs on the downhill and now he was more than certain that it was Iwamura.

Several people had commented on how fast he had been, clocking in at around 7:15 if he was really pushing it. Akio himself had seen the car on the pass twice in the last three days and he even had an impromptu race with it. According to his senpai, Iwamura exhibited a great deal of technique if only a bit unrefined. The front-wheel drive Integra seemed to suffer from the same induced understeer that Shingo's EG6 did, but a critical difference was the approach the two men had in terms of their style.

Whereas Shingo had become far more reserved and conservative in his tires and the amount of grip readily available to them, Iwamura possessed a great disregard for the more conventional rules of pass racing. The man would often chose to put his opponents in a compromising position, exploiting their lack of confidence in those split seconds where everything counted the most and take advantage of it. This was one thing he seemed to share with the man and perhaps the only thing; contrary to popular belief, he wasn't as insane as Ryuji made him out to be when behind the wheel.

He always made a conscious effort to promote some form of safety for his challengers in his races. Even with the R32's sudden attack at the bridge he made sure that his opponent had just enough room to squeeze by, but not enough to emerge ahead of him. One thing that he did not seem to have much consideration about however, was his general disregard for his own safety in the heat of a battle. Reina had reprimanded him for this more than on one occasion because of how hell bent he was on giving his all into each race he had.

"So what's your plan for today Akio-senpai? Reina just e-mailed me back and apparently she's stuck in school until 5 today."

Akio turned to his friend, chopsticks still in his mouth and eyes blank. Apparently he hadn't given much thought to what else he would be doing now that he suddenly had all this free time thrust upon him and the sudden question seemed to leave him in a bit of a daze.

"No… Not a clue actually."

Matsumoto rolled his eyes, unable to believe that two of his most diligent workers did not have anything else to do on such a fine afternoon. Granted, most street racers often had very little time to dedicate to anything else other than their cars but this was just sad in his mind.

"Please tell me you two at least have a social life that doesn't only involve just cars," he said in a monotonous drawl.

Akio seemed to feign ignorance, choosing to simply dodge the inquiry whilst Yuzuru had the decency to silently look the other way, knowing his boss had hit the nail on the head with that last statement. This just so happened to be one of the many things his sister constantly berated him for and to some extent he agreed with her.

He spent so much of his time working on his cars and digging up information in magazines that he rarely had any time to socialize back when he was in Tokyo. Their move to Gunma had only lessened his chances, but on the other hand, he was beginning to mingle a whole lot more with his co-workers and those he met in Usui.

Sayuki, Shingo, and Nakazato had all been nice to him, providing him with information on the latest happenings in and around the prefecture and along with the most recent rumors. Even Ryosuke often tapped him every once in a while to discuss a few modifications on the FD or even just to converse and discuss mechanics and theories. But just as Matsumoto had said, outside from racing he really had no other form social life.

"Mattaku, I know that you street racers often treat their cars like women but do you two seriously have no other relationships with people outside work or racing?"

"…"

Matsumoto shook his head in dismay, "You guys are young, at the very least you should be able to go out and have fun! Not everything in life is revolved around cars you know?"

"So says the man who tunes cars for a living," Yuzuru pointed out.

"I happen to have a girlfriend Kurokawa, that's what I meant," the chief mechanic countered.

"It's not my fault I have nothing better to do here in Gunma," Akio defended. "All of my high school buddies moved on to bigger and better things while I stayed here to help my mother with the upkeep of the onsen. Other than that, I get paid to work with cars and it's something I've always been fond of since childhood."

"He brings up a fair point Tencho; I don't see how he would have time to do other things with managing the onsen as well."

Matsumoto turned to Yuzuru, eyeing him like a stern father would to a young child. "How about you Kurokawa-kun? Other than Aizawa, who I just met the other day I still haven't seen or heard you speak about a girl once."

'_Not to mention you're incredibly oblivious,'_ he mused.

"**Bloody hell we're at this again,"** he mumbled to himself in his kiwi accent.

Despite all of his reservations, his love life also happened to be another topic he rarely chose to discuss with someone else. Like any teenager growing up, he had had his own crushes and feelings for other girls throughout the years, but his attachment to mechanics had outweighed anything else in his eyes.

Akio let out a small laugh, knowing his friend was already flustered enough to curse in English. In the few months he had grown to know Yuzuru, he quickly managed to see just how ignorant the teenager could be in regards to his surroundings and what others perceived of him. On several occasions he had witnessed some of the most attractive waitresses and women around them blush when they looked in his direction and that only sparked another bout of jealousy within him.

Before Matsumoto could continue berating his younger employees, they all heard a loud roar coming not far up the road. Immediately Yuzuru perked up and listened in on sound that continued to grow ever closer from where he stood.

'_Naturally aspirated, above average RPM range; VTEC, definitely a Honda.'_

Even with all the engines he had worked with and the different pitches each one produced, Yuzuru had more than enough experience to be able to tell at least what kind of car happened to be by ear. It was a scary habit sometimes but he found it more than useful on several occasions.

Akio too whirled around with his bento in hand, waiting for the car to pass by and see if the recognizable exhaust note he had heard was the same one he had heard when going against the Integra. He scowled, realizing it was the same car he had already encountered twice in the past week.

Yuzuru went back to the contents of his lunch as it finally pulled in to the parking lot, giving them a large earful of its undeniably magnificent tuning and a conservative yet breathtaking view of a Midori Green Honda Integra Type R from Matsumoto's perspective. Sporting a set of white ten spoke Volk CE28Ns, Mugen front lip and its OEM spoiler, the DC2 seemed to captivate the other co-workers in the garage as each of them turned their heads to see who the new arrival would turn out to be.

Narrowing his eyes on his expected challenger for a split second, Yuzuru raised an eye brow as soon as the man cut the engine and walked out of his car. Standing at an imposing 6'2 accentuated by a strong and heavy physique, Keigo began to walk around, scanning each and every vehicle before moving on in his trek to scour the parking lot for the car that had eluded him so far.

"What the hell is he doing?" Akio asked in confusion.

"He's looking to see if I'm here," the brunette replied with a snort.

It only took sparse seconds for the older mechanics to understand what that meant and Akio immediately grinned when he caught the Night Kids sticker resting on the car's left quarter glass. Apparently the team hadn't had enough by just losing to Yuzuru twice already and this person seemed hell bent to make it three for three.

Matsumoto watched as Keigo finally stopped before Akio's Trueno, glaring at it as is brown eyes lit up in recognition. He had encountered it at Usui twice after all, and the fact that both times he had not been able to beat such an old car infuriated him even more.

'_A tie; I tied against a freaking Eight-Six on Usui's downhill not once but two damn times.'_

Yuzuru bit back a laugh when he saw Iwamura's reaction when he laid eyes on his Sileighty, parked right beside the Toyota.

'_Just as I predicted, Iwamura looks beyond pissed.'_

That tidbit of information that Nakazato had offered had been more than useful in regards to figuring out how the man would act and now here he was, his temper flaring as he clenched his fists in restrained anger while he happily continued to munch on some rice. Normally he wouldn't go out of his way to purposely annoy someone to such an extent, but whenever he encountered someone like Keigo, he simply couldn't help himself and feel inclined to give the person a taste of their own medicine.

As arrogant as that notion was, Nakazato himself had hinted that he would like his third driver to at least grow some maturity to match the skills he has as a street racer.

Matsumoto was the first to finish up his lunch as he tossed the disposable bento into the nearest bin before heading into the parking lot and attend to the lone Night Kids member who continued to glower at the Sileighty as if the mere sight of it had offended him in some way.

"Welcome to Matsumoto Speed, can I help you?"

"Is Kurokawa in?"

The older man nodded, albeit hesitantly. Clearly this man was just another of the several disgruntled members of the Night Kids.

"Then tell him to get his ass out here and face me!"

"He's on his lunch break at the moment, why do you want to speak to him?"

"That doesn't concern you," Keigo shot back stiffly.

Matsumoto glared at the man, already having a bad impression of him. "He is my employee that means it is my business, so either you tell me what you want, or I'll have to kindly ask you to leave."

Easily sensing that Keigo would only give his boss a much harder time if he kept delaying the inevitable, Yuzuru calmly walked back into the center of the parking lot, chopsticks still in hand while the other held his bento up close. So far he was enjoying his lunch far too much to care about one man's blind fury.

"You wanted to speak to me?" It was more a statement than a question.

Struck as he was by Yuzuru's sudden appearance, Keigo managed to recover with enough haste to direct a very fierce glare on the much younger street racer before him.

"So you finally decide to come out Kurokawa, I have to say you're a hard man to reach, or is it that you're scared of facing me on Usui's downhill?"

'_Two can play at this game.' _Despite his eagerness in handing the man a lesson in manners, Yuzuru had been warned on several occasions by Nakazato just how impatient Keigo himself was; needless to say, he chose to ignore the comment in favor of looking up, jaw set and brown eyes staring back coldly.

"If you wanted to find me, all you had to do was come here in the first place Iwamura. Besides, I'm in the middle of my lunch break at the moment in case you can't tell," as if to further emphasize his point Yuzuru picked up another piece of fried shrimp and bit into.

Keigo could only look on in with annoyance and confusion written on his face, slightly taken by how Kurokawa had even been able to figure out his name without even introducing himself first. They had never so much as shared a word between them so he had a hard time wrapping his mind around that small detail. Slightly miffed by the kid's dismissal of his little barb, Keigo recovered once more.

"You played all of us like fools Kurokawa and no matter what anyone else may think, I still believe that you only managed to win against Nakazato in the last race because of that dirty trick you pulled before the bridge."

Yuzuru chuckled, having expected such an accusation to come from him. Sure it had been pretty underhanded of him, perhaps even downright audacious, but in the end it yielded the desired result.

Preying in on the opponent's hesitance was by far one of his biggest advantages, very few people would ever try to go that extra mile to simply risk everything for a race and the fear induced by such rash and reckless actions was something he was more than willing to take, even if it all had been as a cheap parlor trick; an illusion at its best.

"If you had looked closely enough Iwamura, you'd realize that I left Nakazato just enough room to squeeze through the corner. The fact that his car began to understeer when he tried to pass me on the outside was a calculated risk; I merely forced him to pull back," he replied.

Akio and Matsumoto shared bemused looks, still scarcely believing that Yuzuru had been able to deduce that much in the heat of the moment. Matsumoto found himself more than thoroughly impressed by his youngest employee yet again, Ryosuke would no doubt want to hear of this later on.

"Bullshit," Keigo called out. "There's no way any person would be able to be that cautious in the middle of a race. And look at me when I'm talking to you!"

A sigh escaped his lips and Yuzuru fixed his cool gaze on the person towering before him for the second time disinterestedly.

"Did you come here to insult me or did you want to tell me something? I have the rest of my day off and I for one would like to enjoy it. So please, get to the point before I lose my temper."

Akio flinched by how sudden Yuzuru's demeanor had changed. All traces of humor were gone and replaced by a mask of indifference that was threatening to crumble if the man pushed his buttons any more. No one ever liked to be disturbed in the middle of their lunch and if you include the lack of sleep and exhaustion from a series of restless nights a man could only take so much before doing something irrational and on impulse.

Keigo scoffed, crossing his massive arms in front of his chest. "Though words brat, but do you have the balls to back it up outside of your car? On second thought, don't answer that it saves me the trouble of having to find out."

Yuzuru pinched the bridge of his nose in a strained effort to try and keep his already flaring temper in check. The visible twitch in his eye was the only subtle indication of how close he was to running his mouth about what his other teammates thought of him.

'_Wow, he really is an asshole,' _he thought.

"Spare me the banter Iwamura, I'm not as much of a sore loser to come and belittle people just for the sake of pride. Nakazato-san took the loss in stride and he was the one who challenged me, so if you're here to try and settle the score of those in the Night Kids who still have got some fight left in them come at me. I'm more than willing to show you exactly why I beat your leader."

'_This wasn't part of my plan but screw it, this guy has got an ego the size of Mt Fuji and an arrogance that knows no bounds. Bloody hell Shoji-san was right.'_

Oh yes, he would thoroughly enjoy thrashing Iwamura at Usui's downhill. Ryosuke had been more than helpful in digging up information on the man and he soon found out that he was infamous for the fights he caused against other teams and in particular, his extremely combative driving style. He had gained a reputation as a major instigator in both Gunma and Tochigi and none of it was good.

Keigo had indeed proved to be nothing if not predictable because of how much he had been able to deduce in the past few days with input from several trustworthy sources, but he hadn't counted on the man to prey on his irritability.

But still; no matter how much he may dislike someone, a race was a race in his book and he was more than eager to go ahead and test his skills against another opponent.

"Oh that's good," Keigo growled out. "Then I'm sure you would have no qualms on facing me at on Usui's downhill tomorrow night. No is not an answer and if you don't show up I'll make sure to hunt you down for it."

"Very well," Yuzuru paused for a moment, assessing the stares of interest and hesitation on both his boss and his senpai. "Name the time and I'll be there."

A fierce grin formed across Keigo's lips; the kind that almost looked maniacal. As unsettling as it was to see such a reaction coming from someone he just met, Yuzuru couldn't deny that there was some form of skill behind the man's boisterous personality. The Night Kids were no doubt the strongest team on this side of the prefecture and if Iwamura really was their third best driver, then he may as well give the man a shot.

"Be there at 10 sharp Kurokawa, I don't like being kept waiting like you did the last time just because you decided to dress up fancily."

Matsumoto bit his lip, straining to keep back the laughter that was caught in his throat. Like many people, he now knew the real reason behind his getup that day after reading the article on his mother's performance and to see someone far more ignorant than Yuzuru amused him to no end far more than seeing the brunette bristle at such a comment.

'_Maybe I'll show up late just to spite you if you don't lose that stick up your ass.'_ He grumbled to himself.

Before Yuzuru could vocalize another retort, Keigo turned on his heel only to stop right before he opened the door.

"You know," he began. "Lots of the amateurs at Usui are starting to call you Usui's Ghost, saying that you are the fastest on the touge and personally I think that's just a load of bull. You didn't deserve to win that last race against Nakazato and I'll prove it to everyone else on your home course that you're nothing but a young kid driving around in a Sileighty that's gotten lucky the last few times. I can't allow anyone to simply tarnish the name of the Night Kids without proving himself and for that reason you can bet that I will annihilate you on the upcoming battle!"

Without another word, Keigo slipped into the driver's seat of his beloved Integra and fired up the engine, reveling in the strong and piercing growl its B18C let out each time he gave it a few revs.

Within moments, all that was left for them to hear was the loud screech of tires screaming against the asphalt and the high revs coming from the Keigo's DC2 as it shifted into a higher gear.

Yuzuru immediately tossed his empty bento into the nearest bin, letting it fall with a resounding crash. Iwamura had rubbed him in the wrong places and now he was more than willing to make the man eat his words. His pride as a street racer prevented him from denying the challenge and now that he had been mocked by someone he barely even knew it had intensified profusely.

"Usui's Ghost huh? I'll admit it has a nice ring to it," he muttered under his breath.

Akio shook his head, "You've even gotten a nickname. People around here are really starting to take to you."

"Then that leaves us to run a few checks to make sure everything in your Sileighty is in perfect order for tomorrow night. Leave your car with me for a few hours and come back for it Kurokawa-kun," Matsumoto raised his hand up, stopping his youngest employee before he had the chance to voice his argument.

"I know it's not your style, but my earlier statement still stands. Take the rest of the day off and come back for your car when I call you alright?"

Yuzuru knew well enough by now that it was meaningless to try and dissuade his boss from something once his mind was made up and thus nodded, passing him the keys to his Sileighty.

"If anything, all she needs is a check on the oil," he said.

"By the way Akio-senpai, I was thinking that we could perhaps head on to Shibukawa today if you don't mind. There's this errand I have to run for my dad and since I have no car at the moment would you like to come along?" He offered.

"Sure I don't mind, I just need someplace to take a shower and change. I've got an extra set of clothes in my car and I really don't want to stay this dirty all afternoon."

"Let's stop by my place then," he suggested. "I've got to pick up something I left on my desk."

Akio tossed Yuzuru his own set of keys and smirked as the young mechanic caught them reflexively.

"I don't really know where you live so I think it would be best if you drive. I also want some pointers on the handling if you don't mind, I'm confident I managed to get the settings right this time."

Yuzuru glanced at the keys in his hand and then to the Trueno parked only a few steps ahead of him. He had never driven an Eight-Six before although he had ridden beside Akio on several occasions to test different set ups but this would be his first time really getting an overall feel of the car.

"Alright then, let's get going."

The two mechanics piled in to the Panda Trueno and almost immediately Yuzuru found himself feeling a sudden wave of nostalgia overcome him. From the old-styled dials used to activate either the headlights or the wipers, down to the relatively simple dashboard, and the outdated window roll-up handles, each and every part of the interior felt oddly familiar for some unknown reason and he thought it to be odd, since he never really had paid any more thought to it until now.

Nevertheless, Yuzuru started the engine and instead of hearing the hiss of air he was accustomed to from his Sileighty or the smooth purr of the FD, a sharper more natural roar came from the 4A-GE sitting under the hood.

"Something wrong?" Akio asked.

The sudden inquiry snapped the elder Kurokawa from his thoughts, leaving him in a momentary state of confusion that he quickly recovered from with a shake of his head.

"No not at all."

Yuzuru dipped the clutch and set the car in 1st gear, pulling out of the parking space and feeling a bit out of his comfort zone by how light the steering was along with its quick response. The clutch proved to be far more sensitive than he had originally perceived, far more than the FD and he took a mental note of this, adding to the list of quirks that often made up a car's personality.

'_I still can't place the reason why these feelings are so familiar… Normally I'm very good with memory but right now nothing's coming to me.'_

Matsumoto watched with a pleasant smile on his face as the pair drove off. With the remaining parts of Keisuke's FD not arriving for at least another day, he settled on delivering his team leader the fresh news. Over the past few weeks Ryosuke had become keenly aware of the rumors surrounding his latest muse and more often than not he would be the first to know of everything before it even happened. Still, he was quite sure that this recent development would be something he can at the very least confirm.

'_Things are really starting to pick up around here again; it's great to see that more racers are coming out of Gunma again as well. After Fujiwara I thought there'd be no more because of how quiet things had gotten but it's a very good thing I was proven wrong,'_ the chief mechanic thought enthusiastically.

* * *

_Takahashi Residence, Maebashi, Gunma Prefecture_

_3:08PM_

Keisuke could hardly keep the full blown grin from forming on his lips after receiving an earlier call from Fumihiro to deliver an update on the status of his FD.

Soon enough, he would be reunited with his beloved car. It was just a matter of days until the final parts would arrive for the car and their installation. After that, came the really fun part that involved testing and tuning the suspension for proper balance and handling.

No one knows his car better than he does, that's for certain, and all he had to do now was eagerly anticipate what he already knew to be a very long but production series of test runs. It was surprising for him to find out that Matsumoto had also instilled the help of Ichinose but he could also understand the motivations behind the decision. Even with the likes of Kurokawa working endlessly on his car in a joint effort with his chief mechanic, the process itself would have taken longer than the month and a half since it first hit the tuning shop.

'_I have to really thank those guys for everything they've done.'_

The blonde man shook whatever thoughts he had left away and narrowed his eyes on the course map for their next race at Ibaraki. His brother had been far from idle during their one-month period of inactivity, raking in each and every possible bit of information on the two drivers of Purple Shadow for their benefit.

In his case, Kozo Hoshino is the man he now had to face and to top it off the geezer drove a GT-R. That alone made him all the more wary for his upcoming race and he was taking absolutely no chances.

After only one week, he had been able to memorize both the uphill and downhill sections of the course and quickly moved on to his favored exercise of picturing the layout in his mind and visualizing the best possible points of attack. It was a technique his brother had first suggested to him during their early stages of Project D and after a while it became a crucial element in his arsenal.

"Hm?"

"**I just heard from some of my buddies in the RedSuns that Kurokawa is racing Iwamura of the Night Kids tomorrow at Usui."-Kenta**

The uphill ace simply couldn't contain his amusement and burst out laughing after reading through the e-mail. Like many of the top street racers in Gunma, he too had experienced the full extent of Iwamura's abrasive personality.

"**Does this joker really think he can take Kurokawa on and win? Last time he challenged me I wiped the floor with him."** He sent back.

"**After last week's race, probably not. But you can't deny that the guy's still persistent Keisuke-san."**

Kenta was right, during their last encounter at Akagi a year prior; Iwamura was utterly relentless in his pursuit. Sure enough, the man made several consistent attempts to gain the lead on the way down the mountain and at the very least he had managed to stick to him to the very end.

"**I'm not gonna lie Kenta, he may have pissed me off that night but he does have skills. If Kurokawa doesn't take him seriously he could end up losing instead but it's still a far cry from happening."**

Snapping the phone shut, Keisuke turned back to the notes littering his bed for his next race when he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey Keisuke mind if I come in?" Ryosuke asked in a muffled voice.

"Not at all, come on in Aniki, I just heard some pretty interesting news."

Ryosuke chuckled, smiling slightly when he found his younger brother still scanning the data for their upcoming expedition.

"Oh? By any chance would it involve Kurokawa-kun and another race held tomorrow at Usui?" He replied.

Keisuke stared up at his brother, brows furrowed while he frowned.

"Aw man you already knew? Who told you this?"

"Matsumoto told me," the raven haired medical student returned. "He was there to witness Iwamura officially challenge Kurokawa-kun to Usui's downhill and by the looks of it he's confident enough to boast that he will beat him tomorrow night."

"Is he for real?"

Keisuke couldn't keep the incredulousness in his voice at bay as he pondered the meaning behind that last statement. In his own personal opinion, Iwamura had always been insufferable and conceited but at least the guy had the skills to back it up.

"Apparently he is, but there's something else that's weighing on my mind right now and honestly I think it might be of more importance to Kurokawa-kun than this next race."

There was an undeniable degree of severity in his brother's tone but whether it proved to be a threat for their new talent at Usui was still unknown to him.

Taking his brother's silence as a clear indication to continue Ryosuke took a seat on the nearest chair and passed over his laptop.

"It looks like the Emperors have added a new member to their ranks and to top it off he's their new Number 3. The kid's younger than Kurokawa and he holds an undefeated record at Irohakaza's downhill…"

Keisuke continued to register every detail of his brother's words as he carefully scrutinized the parts he was able to understand from the graphs and imagery displayed on the screen.

"He drives an Evo III? I thought Kyoichi was the only person in the team to drive that specific model. But what does this have to do with Kurokawa?" He asked.

Ryosuke gave him a knowing smile, one that he often used to let others know that there was more to it that meets the eye.

"Naruse Toshirō is the kid's name and what is of more importance is the e-mail I received from Kyoichi last night regarding the availability of Akagi for a race that could be held there in the coming weeks. He wasn't exactly thorough in his message but I did enough digging around to see what his new scheme is. Apparently, the Emperors want to issue a challenge to Usui's new rising star and they want to pit their own new boy against him."

His eyes widened as he took in that bit of new information. The Emperors were by far one of the strongest teams in the Kanto region and they had practically throttled over all the teams in Gunma until Takumi put a stop to their undefeated streak at Akina.

Even then, that defeat didn't completely stop them and they moved on to Akagi to put down the Eight-Six once more and then with Kyoichi himself challenging Ryouske on the downhill. Experience had made them realize that the Emperors were a crafty bunch and just as calculating as their leader.

The fact that they wanted to possibly challenge Kurokawa at Akagi meant that they would be at a slight advantage, knowing that they would be up against someone who had no experience on any other course but Usui.

Keisuke had to admit that the simplicity of the plan in itself was a measure approached with a great deal of caution and planning. Racing in Akagi gave them a greater chance to pull a win out of the bag and its slopes were more than favorable for their Lan-Evos.

They had seen before that any rear-wheel drive car would often struggle on the downhill against their Mitsubishis simply because the combination of 4WD, turbo, acceleration and lightweight body were amongst the deadliest things for pass racing. In other words, one may as well say that such cars were made for rallying and as a result they excelled on any touge.

"This kind of move is typical of Kyoichi," Ryosuke said evenly. "He knows that Usui is an unforgiving pass and because it holds no areas where they can exploit their advantages it only makes sense he chose Akagi as the most possible location."

"Does he stand a chance Aniki? Kurokawa may be a force to be reckoned with, but a Lan-Evo in the hands of a skilled driver is very difficult to face."

Ryosuke sighed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Even I can't predict that Keisuke. But I will tell you this: In last week's race Kurokawa proved to me that he's a lot more than a driver who analyzes details. He combines them with his instincts and that enables him to push at an even higher capacity that he's accustomed to. The GT-R had a tremendous amount of advantages going for it and Nakazato still lost. One small disadvantage allowed him to gain the upper hand and force his opponent back. Some people may consider it dangerous, even reckless; but you could tell that through all that he never once stopped giving it his all. He has heart Keisuke, and that above all else is considered the strongest weapon a street racer can even possess."

Once again, Keisuke found himself rendered mute. The feats he had seen Fujiwara accomplish through sheer will were simply breathtaking and the teenager by far could be considered the living embodiment of that. Each and every street racer who had the dedication and passion for their greatest love had a piece of it in them.

He too had felt it in some of the most dire circumstances; that moment when you throw any and all reservations out the window to just pull off some of the most astonishing things was something only the most zealous of street racers could ever hope to do.

"So not only is he the son of a world famous pianist but he's also the son of a legendary rally racer in his own right," he commented.

"And yet he chooses to get his hands dirty and work with cars for a living while being entirely self-taught mind you," Ryosuke pointed out. "If that's not pure talent, then I don't know what is."

Keisuke smiled at that, sharing the same sentiment with his brother.

"Will you come to tomorrow's race then? Or will I have to hitch a ride from Kenta just to see the race?"

Ryosuke shook his head, "I don't see any reason I should go to the race. I already know how he's going to win and where. Iwamura is nothing but predictable and at Usui he holds a great deal of advantages because of the car he drives but they are outmatched by Kurokawa-kun's technique. I don't think I've ever seen anyone hold so much control over a car that it almost looks like an art; Fujiwara-kun too has it whenever he drives his Eight-Six as well."

He knew that being able to predict the outcome of a race was just another of the many talents his brother had and the scary part is that so far he had always been right so far. The race Fujiwara had with Iwaki was a testament to that.

"If you want my advice Keisuke, just stay at the checkpoint that overlooks the bridge. Besides, I have some reports to finish in regards to schoolwork so I wouldn't have had the time anyway."

At his brother's cryptic reply he shrugged, already having expected as much.

'_I have to wonder just how this race will go along. I know this race is more of a matter of pride for the Night Kids rather than anything else but I keep getting this feeling that we'll most likely be in for another intense battle tomorrow night.'_

Just like Fujiwara, Kurokawa's name was quickly making it to the top of his personal list and Keisuke grinned at the prospect of facing the Sileighty in a downhill battle in any touge. The teenager had garnered his undivided attention like many others in the prefecture and this time around, he was able to take a front row seat and watch the entire action take place.

'_Don't you dare lose Kurokawa, not when you're just starting to make a name for yourself. All eyes are on you right now and soon enough you'll probably end up carving your name into the list of legendary street racers here in Gunma. After that though, you'd better be prepared to face me!'_

* * *

_Suzuki Motors, Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture_

_4:15PM_

Today had proven to be more of a slow day for Masashi, only a few cars had come in for the usual servicing or rotation of tires and it had only taken him less than an hour to complete each task with the help of his employees.

He exhaled a breath of smoke as he stood at the entrance of the garage, staring off into the distance and avoiding the Sun's direct glare.

"Damn it's hot today," he said to himself.

Turning back to his garage, Masashi noted that there were only four of his employees left as the rest had shifts that began earlier. Among them, only one continued to work on a partially disassembled engine that had been stripped from its car. Very few people ever brought their cars for him to tune anymore, as he often preferred to keep his business more legitimate for everyday needs but there were always a few here and there who ended up seeking his aid.

Flicking whatever was left of his cigarette to the floor; Masashi promptly put it out before moving over to assist his youngest employee at the moment.

"Need any help? You look like you're struggling with that cylinder head," he answered with a bit of humor in his voice.

"No it's ah-alright Tencho, I'm positive I've got this," a feminine voice replied in consternation.

Masashi chuckled, shaking his head at the stubbornness she often displayed whenever she took on a project. Out of all of his workers, she was beyond a shadow of a doubt the hardest working out of the bunch. She had spent the last three days taking it apart for study and as a request from another customer who had sent it in for repairs.

Now that the cams had been removed Masashi had been able to easily decipher what was wrong with the engine with a single look but the girl still couldn't identify the problem even if it was staring at her in the face.

'_She may be stubborn and prideful, but she's a bit of a slow learner.' _Masashi mused.

Just as Masashi was about to point out the crucial detail he was interrupted by another employee who approached him.

"Sorry to interrupt Tencho, but there's this young guy standing outside waiting for you; he says that you happen to be a friend of his father's?"

The middle aged man stared blankly for a moment, confused by the sudden question until his face lit up in recognition.

"Could it be?"

Masashi rushed to the entrance to find two men standing by an AE86 Trueno parked right in front of the garage. While other one he did not recognize, the person standing by the driver's side looked incredibly familiar. From the dark brown hair to the brown eyes he could easily recognize in the teenager the traces of the little boy who had frequented his shop so many years ago with his father and for a brief second he was rendered speechless by how much he had changed.

"Are you by chance Suzuki-san the owner of this shop?" Yuzuru politely asked.

"Y-yeah," he managed to croak out.

Bowing in respect the young mechanic continued his introduction, "My name is Kurokawa Yuzuru and I have to say it's been a very long time Masashi-ojisan."

Masashi smiled after hearing the old endearing suffix that Yuzuru had often used when he addressed him as a child. He stuck his hand out and Yuzuru took it with a smile of his own.

"It's been a very long time Yuzuru and I have to say that just looking at you makes me feel older than I really am. You've grown a lot kid," he said.

"I guess I have," Yuzuru remarked casually. "I'm also guessing that you know the real reason I'm here too now right?"

"Of course," the man replied. "The parts arrived just a few days ago so feel free to come and check them out."

Yuzuru nooded and pointed to Akio, who had pretty much tuned out of the whole conversation in favor of scrutinizing the few cars in the garage along with the lone vehicle that lay under a thick black cover in a more secluded corner that seemed reserved exclusively for it.

"This is my friend and fellow co-worker Ichinose Akio; he's the owner of this particular Eight-Six."

Cocking an eyebrow, Masashi moved forward and shook hands with the Nagano native whilst still making a mental assessment of the Toyota parked before him.

"Nice to meet you Ichinose-kun, I have to admit that I like the conservative look you went with, the car looks great. Am I correct to assume you're also running an N/A platform in the mechanical scope of things?"

Akio grinned, "Yeah, I'm getting about a total of 230BHP on tap after extensive tuning. It wouldn't be nearly as fast as it is now without the input I got from Yuzuru."

"Well… It's good to see you still kept up with your passion for cars Yuzuru; I remember seeing you run around my shop like if it were a toy store back when you were a kid. What a sight it was to see," he motioned for the pair to follow and they both entered the garage behind him.

Yuzuru rolled his eyes at that comment and scanned the large interior of the garage, comparing it to the one Matsumoto operated back in Matsuida. This one boasted quite the number of lifts and it even contained an engine room in the back although it seemed to be closed off at the moment.

"What can I say? I belong with cars Masashi-san."

"That you do, but I have to ask, have you also taken up on your father's old passion of street racing as well?"

Knowing that it would be much easier to simply tell the truth, Yuzuru dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Hai," he answered.

"And how's that going? Last I heard your father called to tell me you beat a GT-R a week ago. That's something to be proud of kid."

Akio nearly laughed when Yuzuru groaned at the mention of his father. He didn't exactly know who the man was or what he did, but apparently he was a big enough influence in the teenager's life as he had been constantly berating and cursing at the little details the man ever offered behind his actions, as Yuzuru said so himself.

"Any idea what car these parts are for? I've been trying to look up some of them up but they just don't show up and the old man wasn't exactly specific about them. All I've got are the codes they go by."

Yuzuru didn't catch the quick look Masashi sent in the direction of the covered car before turning back.

'_No great surprise there, Sakumo's trying to keep everything under wraps and once he sees all the parts it's only going to leave him with even more unanswered questions. Always the secretive type, sometimes he can be so similar to Bunta that it's almost unnerving.'_

Taking out a folded piece of paper, Yuzuru was about to follow Masashi into the back room when he spotted a lone, slender figure standing by what looked to be a disassembled engine. Studying the person's movements closely, he heard a string of curses that only made him laugh softly.

"Oi Yuzuru, are you coming or what?" Akio said loud enough for him and the other occupants to hear.

A loud clang followed as the person who stood by the engine whipped their head around to reveal a young and attractive woman bearing a look of shock on her face. She took off her cap, allowing her silky black hair that had been pulled into a tight bun bounce back into its usual pony tail while her bangs came down to naturally frame her delicate heart-shaped face.

Even through the jumpsuit she was wearing, one could see how it clung to her small, yet curvaceous frame as she looked up to meet the worried looking brunette.

"Yuu-chan?" She managed to say in an almost breathless whisper through her slightly parted lips.

* * *

A/N:

In all honesty, I never thought it would really take me this long to actually finish the chapter but now that it's finally out I can at least breathe again.

These past few weeks were hell in regards to school work and this upcoming week is only going to be worse since I have about two tests and two papers due in the next few days.

Regardless of all that, I still am completely committed to writing this fic and you can expect the updates to be there although they won't be as frequent as before but on the bright side, the spare time I did have that wasn't reserved to writing I used to plan out a bit more of the plot so now I have a better idea as to where I'm heading and what will occur in the following chapters.

All in all, I would like to thank Nail267 for writing such an incredible and simply inspiring review and Tatyana along with all of my readers because I just realized that this story will hit 1,000 views very soon and that's all thanks to your support, it really has kept me going and I can't thank you guys enough!

Like always, Please Read &amp; Review and more importantly Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 12

* * *

_Suzuki Motors, Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture_

_4:26PM_

"Yuu-chan?"

Yuzuru froze stiff the moment he managed to register those words, never once thinking he would hear that nickname again after such an agonizingly long period of time. The surprise itself was so great that he could only stare at the girl with his mouth agape.

Almost ten years had passed and in an instant he was still easily able to recognize her despite the fact that the last time they had seen one another was in grade school.

"Yumi-chan…"

Her face lit up in a warm and bright smile as she tackled the brunette into one of her rather infamous hugs from what he could recall.

"You remember me! It's been so long Yuu-chan I never thought I'd see you again!"

Masashi looked on in confusion but smiling nonetheless as this was the first display of affection he had ever seen from Mayumi. In the past year she had spent working under him, the young woman had learned much in regards to mechanics but sometimes even the simplest things went over her head. Her determination to succeed and no-nonsense attitude however, always proved to be refreshing as she was always the one person in the entire garage who exhibited such a fiery temper that his other employees cowered in fear whenever she was in a bad mood.

'_At least it keeps them in line though,'_ he thought in amusement.

Yuzuru chuckled, reciprocating the action with a smile of his own. "Of course I'd remember you Yumi-chan. There's no way I would forget one of my greatest childhood friends."

"Especially with all the things we did as kids," he added with a bit of humor.

Mayumi stepped back, taking in a good look at Yuzuru's appearance and quickly noting just how handsome his features had become now that he had grown up. From his now much longer hair combined with equally lengthy fringe resting off to one side for a more ruffled, disheveled appearance that seemed to go so well with the carefree personality he exhibited as they grew up, she found herself giving off a faint blush just as she looked up to meet his warm and inviting brown eyes.

"Like playing football be it rain or snow every chance we had or just going off to the nearby park?" She fondly recollected.

"No, more like getting my ass kicked in aikido by yours truly but yeah I guess."

That particular memory sent Mayumi into a wave of unrestrained laughter when Yuzuru mentioned the times he was forced to be her uke (partner) and the constant recipient of her throws with him ending up on the floor more times they could count.

"Haha, that's right! You'd always end up losing to me; oh I nearly forgot those fun times we had."

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow, a bashful grin tugging at his lips as he unconsciously rubbed the back of his head. Mild concussions were always a common occurrence for him back when he was a child still living in Japan and one could say that Mayumi had often been the cause of it although she had always expressed a great deal of regret later on.

"So what have you been up to all these years? I never thought I'd ever see you tinkering with engines as a mechanic to be honest. You were always the most interested in music out of the two of us," he trailed off.

"Still am," she replied. "I'm working here full time and every once in a while I get together with some friends to just jam. Nothing serious yet but hopefully it may turn into something more; but enough about me, what have you been up to since coming back? And tell me how are Kakeru-kun and Reina-chan!"

Mayumi looked to meet Yuzuru's face, easily seeing the slight flicker of pain pass through his eyes before vanishing completely; masked by his usual jovial personality.

"Well, I moved back to Japan around 2 years ago and finished up high school in Tokyo; not as fun as it sounds by the way, and then chose to move back to Gunma. Right now I happen to work as a mechanic at a tuning shop called Matsumoto Speed in Matsuida and Reina's doing absolutely fine; so far she loves being back home."

"So you've been in Japan for 2 years and not once did you even think to call and see if I was around? Kurokawa Yuzuru you'd better have a damn good reason for that!"

Once again Yuzuru tore his gaze away from her, adopting a hurt look that echoed far more than he was initially letting on.

"Gomen Yumi-chan, I just had a lot going on back then and I was under a lot of pressure from my parents. My mother and I don't really see eye to eye at the moment and she's still adamant that I pursue a career as a pianist among other things…"

Mayumi nodded, accepting the answer for now before fixing him with a dazzling smile of her own. She along with his sister were among the only two people at present that were almost always able to tell what he was feeling with a single glance and from experience he knew it would be better to just tell her the truth later on.

'_But not now, I've just met her again and I don't want to burden her with it.'_

"So is it true that you've taken up street racing Yuu-chan? I couldn't help but overhear that part you were discussing with my boss."

The younger mechanic sighed, "Yeah I have, it's one of the many reasons I came back to Japan. I wanted to test my skills on the touge and see how I would fare against the best street racers Gunma has to offer before I end up going pro."

Hearing her childhood friend express the same aspirations he once confessed to have as a kid drove another bout of happiness through her. She couldn't even begin to describe her elation to seeing the person she had considered her best friend as they grew up together after so many years and the fact that he still continued to be the same kind, albeit reserved individual served to remind that he really had not strayed from his path.

"Oh?" She said in a playful manner, "And just how good do you think you are Yuu-chan? You may be the son of a rally racer but last I remember you were better behind a piano more than anything else."

"I quit playing the piano years ago Yumi-chan, right after turning 14; anything related to mechanics and racing is all I ever thought about since I was a kid. The only reason I actually learned to play the piano was because of my mother, who sort of forced me into it when no one else showed any interest."

Mayumi bowed her head slightly, expressing some dismay now that Yuzuru admitted to giving up on one of his many talents. Elizabeth had always treated her like her own daughter, often giving her tips here and there based on their shared interests in music and those were some of her most cherished memories. Nevertheless, she knew that his statement did ring true.

For hours on end, Yuzuru had been subjected to many tutors and teachers to teach him how to play the piano whenever his mother could not and to some degree he held a bit of resentment towards her for robbing him of his early years of childhood, leaving him very little time to play and do the things any ordinary child would do. Whenever he did though, he and Reina would often seek her out to see what sort of fun they could have.

"Then in that case," she said while placing a finger on her chin. "You'd better prove to me that you have the skills as a driver to back up your claims Yuu-chan."

The elder Kurokawa cracked a wry grin, making it even harder for Mayumi to fight his charm.

"I've got a race tomorrow night, you free? I think that may offer you all the proof you'll ever need," he returned with an equal amount jest.

As surprising as it was for her to see this new side of Yuzuru, one full of confidence and wit that was certainly proving to match hers toe to toe, Mayumi quickly realized just how far they had both come from being two kids.

"Well, well Yuu-chan; aren't we the boastful one. I may not know too much about the racing around here but at least I manage to pick up a few rumors here and there. There's Akina's Trueno, and as of now the new car which seems to be all my co-workers talk about is something called a Sileighty from Usui. Apparently he beat a GT-R not too long ago and now they're calling him a ghost or something of the like," she commented.

Yuzuru's grin widened considerably the moment he registered the fact that Mayumi did not know that he was aforementioned driver. This was one detail he always found both amusing and cute in its own way and as stubborn and strong-willed as she may be, Mayumi on a number of occasions had overlooked some of the most blatantly obvious signs even when the answer was clearly in front of her

"Interesting," he remarked while sending a confused Akio a small wink that went entirely unnoticed by the girl before him.

"So is that a yes or a no? And another thing, you still haven't told me why you're working as a mechanic. I never really thought I'd find you working as one since you've always been interested in singing, at least from what I can remember," he continued.

"Hey," she protested. "Just 'cause I'm a girl it doesn't mean I can't do my job! The boss has done so many things to help me out here and I work every day I can to repay his kindness."

Rolling his eyes in vivid amusement at her little outburst, Yuzuru decided that he may as well have some fun with her. He enjoyed teasing her much more than he gave himself credit for and the reactions he received made it all the more enjoyable for him.

"I never said that Yumi-chan, in fact I like a girl who isn't afraid to get some oil underneath her fingernails; I think it's kinda hot." To further drive home his point, he casually rubbed away a smudge of oil on her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Akio stood beside an equally disbelieving Masashi, mouths agape. Just hours earlier they had been in a discussion with their own boss about their love life and here he was putting the moves on this girl who he had not seen in who knows how many years. Up until now their banter had only been light hearted but now he didn't know if he should pat his co-worker on the back or simply laugh at how humorous the situation was.

Matsumoto would have probably been forced to eat his own words if he had been here to see the normally oblivious and nonchalant Yuzuru unleash his inner Casanova.

Masashi on the other hand was left dumfounded, never having expected the passionate and peppery Mayumi to be disarmed by such simple flirtations. He had witnessed her hold her own several times in conversation with his other employees and in just a few minutes, Yuzuru had essentially tipped the scale in his favor.

'_Apparently skills as a mechanic and driver are not the only things he inherited,'_ the middle-aged man mused.

He had seen this kind of behavior from Sakumo so many times in their youth and more than once he'd end up asking just how the hell it could be so effective. After a while, Yuichi just went and dubbed it the 'Kurokawa Charm', much to glee of its namesake.

The then future gas station owner had even gone as far as to come up with a definition for the term which can be described as: The combination of natural good looks and the uncanny ability of a smooth talker to turn a completely unfavorable situation into an advantage.

Biting back the laughter that was threatening to overcome him, Masashi elected to fiddle with a nearby workspace while still keeping his eyes on the two teenagers standing by the stripped engine.

At this point Mayumi had gone from sporting a faint tint on her cheeks, to a furious red. Yuzuru proved far more than capable of handling her little remarks and now she was on the defensive. That small action had completely taken her apart and now she was desperate to counter the striking brunette with anything and thus chose to quickly change the subject.

"Yes," she said.

"Yes?" He repeated without giving any form of inclination in his voice.

She turned back to the engine, fixing her view on the exposed heads while she tried to avoid that contagious smirk he was shooting at her.

"Yes as in I'm free tomorrow." _'Damn you Yuzuru,'_ she mentally groused.

'_Isayama 0, Kurokawa 1; score one for me,'_ Yuzuru congratulated himself as he decided to end his relentless assault with just one more hit, all he needed now was to lie in wait.

"Perfect! Then remind me to trade numbers with you before I leave."

She nodded dumbly, staring at the engine in an effort to at least recover some level of focus to figure out what was wrong with it. Removing the exhaust manifold, intake manifold, valve cover and driver belts had proven the easiest of tasks but now that the head had been taken off the inline-six she was now left officially stumped.

'_And now opportunity strikes,'_ he thought to himself as he inched closer to at least pretend to take a look. With a single glance earlier, he had already managed to deduce what was wrong with it and much to his endless hilarity; Mayumi still had not been able to figure it out for herself.

"You know," he began whilst leaning over her. "The problem's been staring at you in the face for quite a while Yumi-chan. These 7M engines made by Toyota are notorious for a slight miscalculation in the factory torque bolt specs and what you've got here is a blown head gasket; a common occurrence with these specific engines really."

Mayumi jumped, startled by his suddenly close proximity to her and being torn away from her thoughts. Then, she followed the path Yuzuru was pointing to and brought her hand to meet her face with a resounding smack, her embarrassment intensifying so much that Yuzuru was more than sure that she had gone to full blown tomato red for overlooking such a basic thing.

No longer able to contain their amusement at the whole situation, Masashi and Yuzuru burst out laughing as the shocked girl sent the younger mechanic a death glare after swatting his arm in frustration. Her attempts to cover her flushed appearance was met with even greater sniggers coming from her boss whereas Yuzuru raised his hands up in surrender, recognizing that blazing look she was giving him from their younger days.

"S-sorry I couldn't resist that last bit. You should know by now that you're playing against a loaded deck Yumi-chan, so don't underestimate me," he managed to say.

'_Oh it's on now Yuu-chan, just you wait! I'll find out your weakness again,' _As much as she loved having her old friend back, this new and improved version of him was far more cheeky than the old one and she was sure that if her best friend and roommate were here to see this now she'd simply die of mortification.

No one had been able to trade quips with her and come out on top that often and now she was absolutely determined to make the score even. _'Not today though; now I need to go back home and plan a strategy he wins today.'_

"Could you at least have tried not embarrassing me so badly in front of my peers?" She pouted.

"How long have you been working here?" He asked.

"A little over year."

"Then there's no reason whatsoever you should feel embarrassed for making such a small mistake," he said.

"With the little experience you have, you've been able to get ahead and disassemble such a complicated piece of machinery with so much ease that I'm almost jealous myself. I wouldn't have been able to do this much with just one year under the belt," he praised.

"He's right Mayumi-chan," Masashi interjected. "A year ago you didn't even know the bare bones of mechanics, let alone to even change a tire but you still learned."

Bowing her head in appreciation, Mayumi smiled at her boss, knowing that the kind and ever patient senior mechanic had been extremely helpful during her first months on the job. Back then, she really had not had the best of luck finding a job after graduating from high school but Masashi still took her in and taught her practically everything she needed to know from square one. Her gratitude towards him for providing her with employment and the skills necessary to persevere in her profession was endless and she always gave her all to everything she did at work.

"It's all thanks to you Tencho; without your guidance I probably wouldn't have been able to progress this much."

Yuzuru smiled to himself, realizing just how much had changed from the loud and boisterous girl he had known before among other things. Mayumi had grown to be a very captivating beauty and at first he almost did not recognize her were it not for the nickname she called him.

Gone was the young girl who had often cut her hair short and slacked off in school back in their days as children and instead here she was, with her long dark locks pulled back into a ponytail that reached just above the small of her back, her bangs casually framing the sides of her face set to compliment her pale, yet enchanting complexion that was accentuated by a slim and curvaceous figure that was clearly visible through her form fitting coveralls.

The eyes however, were by far the most alluring feature that he remembered and he nearly blushed when he saw them change from a light brown, to a faint green as the sunlight bathed entire garage with its bright golden hue. Yes, those rare and enticing hazel eyes she possessed had always been one of her most charming points and he know how much of a fool he would be if he were to deny that.

Yuzuru had to thank his lucky stars that Mayumi was far more occupied with her boss than to pay him any attention at the moment as his view lingered on her a while longer before finally looking away once his eyes caught sight of the ample amount of cleavage that was visible due to the few top buttons that had been left undone.

'_She's changed a lot, but at the same time she's still the same Yumi-chan I knew back then.'_

Of the few friends he had been able to make during his childhood, Mayumi had taken up his thoughts far more than any other simply because of how much time they had been able to spend together doing all kinds of activities. Back when he lived in New Zealand and even when he first set foot in Japan after ten years he still found himself wishing he could go back to those days and relive them, if only to recall his antics and the modest house he used to live in right here in Shibukawa.

Although he would probably have never admitted it to anyone, Yuzuru knew that the very reason he overlooked the place he considered his true home town was because of the so many memories associated with it. While some of them may have been good, his final year in Japan had been far from the best. He loved living here but his mother had been the original instigator in the move to New Zealand and just five short years after their arrival to the South Island, she packed her things and moved to Germany along with his father; both accepting high paying and prestigious jobs in their fields of expertise.

Of course Elizabeth had expected him and Reina to go along with the move but at 16 years of age he went against her wishes and that became the first of many arguments in their now mildly dysfunctional family. That day was one he never regretted and it was also the day he formally gave up the piano. Reina became their only point of correspondence and their words to one another were cold and unfriendly; little did he know then just how things could go from bad, to worse in the span of just one measly year.

Mayumi looked back up from the engine after Masashi pointed out a few more details in regards to the blown head gasket to see a scowl on her friend's expression. From experience, the small subtle twitch in his left eye was always the clear indication that his temper was flaring, a common occurrence whenever he was left to his thoughts long enough.

"You alright Yuzuru?" Masashi asked.

"Huh? Fine, just thinking about something; I'm sorry can you repeat what you said earlier?"

"That since you two have known each other for such a long time, I was hoping you could give her some advice in mechanics and maybe even teach her a few things when I can't. I have to say, that engine your father sent to me was just so well put together that I had a hard time believing you were only 17 when you modified it," he said.

Yuzuru's head whipped to the side, eyes widening in surprise. "Wait, wait do you mean to-"

"Hold on Yuu-chan," Mayumi interrupted. "You still haven't answered his previous question!"

Akio could only laugh when Yuzuru cocked his head, giving her an expectant look as he crossed his arms.

"Now, now Yumi-chan you know better than that. If you want my help in the first place than all you need to do is ask nicely."

Grumbling curses under her breath Mayumi rolled her eyes at him, mentally berating herself for speaking without thinking. "Will you please teach me whatever you can about mechanics Yuu-chan?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

Masashi clapped his hands together, bringing their attention back to him. "Then it's settled! In the meantime Mayumi-chan you can take your break and follow us if you want. Yuzuru's actually here to check on a few parts his father ordered along with a friend of his."

'_He's going to annoy the hell out of me later on for ignoring him,'_ he thought.

"Sorry about that Yumi-chan, I'd like you to meet Ichinose Akio, my co-worker, senpai, and good friend."

As the pair exchanged pleasantries with one another, Yuzuru once again found himself immersed in his thoughts. Part of what Masashi had said earlier had garnered his undivided attention and there one was only one specific engine that came to his mind that he dedicated most during his last few months in New Zealand.

'_I worked my ass off on that thing, stripping the original ITBs and adding a set of dual Webber carburetors alone took me weeks to tune and get right. Just making sure the damn thing made more power was a pain and the reliability was horrible with the carbs and ignition until I found out its quirks and worked around them to actually make it better. Damn you for being so secretive old man.'_

To this day, Yuzuru had no idea why his father would go so far as to ask him to de-tune the engine and set it up with carburetors. The idea that someone would prefer them to fuel injection in this day and age boggled his mind and now he was far more curious as to what happened to the engine. Masashi right now was his only link to it and he made a mental note to ask for it.

Truth be told, Sakumo had given him almost no help when he received the machinery and it was only halfway into the project that he began to receive some tips and insight as how to work his way through it. There was no doubt in his mind that his father had been testing him during those months, and that worried him a bit. Even if he tried, he still couldn't even begin to count the number of times that he'd been manipulated into doing something by the man from the first day he picked up a wrench.

His father never really explained why he did the things he did and that annoyed him, far more than he cared to admit.

"Come along you three," Masashi said as he moved towards one of the back rooms.

Sensing that Yuzuru had once again withdrawn into his thoughts, Mayumi gave him a weak shove that was enough to shake him from his inner musings.

"What's up?"

Offering him another smile, Mayumi shook her head, happy to see that at least some things had not changed. "Nothing, just that you looked very distracted."

"Can you blame me? I never thought I'd come back to Shibukawa, this place holds so many memories for me. I remember running around this very garage and finding everything my dad and Masashi-san worked on so fascinating and…"

"And?" She repeated.

Yuzuru paused for a moment, glancing with great interest at the car beside him that was hidden underneath a black cover. Although she had over a year of experience under her belt working at the garage, Mayumi had never been even remotely curious as to what secrets the cover was hiding. Ever so slowly, his hand drifted closer to the cover, mere inches from grasping the non-abrasive material.

Thankfully, Masashi had enough sense to look back and his eyes widened in alarm. The last thing Sakumo wanted at the moment was to spoil what he already felt would be a nasty surprise for his son.

He may have not known much about his old friend's plans, but he was observant enough to deduce that it was similar to what Bunta had done to Takumi just a few weeks earlier.

"Hey Yuzuru I just brought out the boxes earlier so you can check on the parts yourself, got the list?"

Sighing in relief, Masashi watched Yuzuru withdraw and take out a folded sheet of paper from his back pocket. Just seconds after he did so, Akio snatched it from his hands and unfolded it as he studied the list of parts and codes along with the points of shipment.

Mayumi's earlier comment in regards to him being the son of a rally racer had left him utterly bemused by such a revelation but now he was now left befuddled by the location in which most parts were sent from.

'_Cologne, Germany? Holy freaking shit then that means…'_ Akio's eyes narrowed to slits, staring down at his much younger co-worker in a whole new light. It was all the explanation he needed to now understand just how Yuzuru could be so well versed in terms of mechanics and technique as a street racer.

"Your dad works for the factory rally team for Toyota?"

Yuzuru rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not enjoying that one of his many secrets was now known by another person

"I guess the cat's out of the bag huh? Well yeah senpai he is, and he's also a former rally racer as well. Now as for all my knowledge and techniques I'll have you know that I learned and earned all of it myself. None of it was given to me on a silver platter so I hope that you won't think ill of me because I haven't told that many people too much about me."

Nodding his head in understanding, Akio could see where his friend was coming from. People across Gunma had yet to make the connection between Kurokawa Yuzuru and the Kurokawa who became a legend both in Japan and the world for being the most successful Japanese driver from the island nation to come within a hair's breadth of clinching the coveted driver's championship. Rumors were something that spread fast in these areas simply by word of mouth and because of how guarded Yuzuru was pertaining to his personal life, he chose to settle for that response, mentally preparing an inquiry for their return trip back to Matsuida.

Silently handing him back the list, he walked into the storage room and was followed in quick succession by the two other teenagers. Yuzuru immediately set about organizing the boxes and checking the contents to make sure that everything else was in order, marking off each part once he confirmed everything for the neatly organized list.

Akio's eyebrows nearly disappeared under his bangs the moment he managed to recover from his still reeling mind. Several of the parts he was identifying were well known to him and he was surprised to discover that most were meant for a specific engine he had more than enough experience working with to last a lifetime.

'_Cams, throttle bodies, custom headers, forged pistons, valve springs, all the works and what's more is that almost all of them are practically made by the TTE. Is this really for what I think it is?'_

* * *

_Nikko, Irohazaka, Tochigi Prefecture_

_5:42PM_

Kyoichi could hardly keep the proud smirk on his face from showing up the moment Seiji hit the stopwatch. Apparently, the Night Kids had done exactly what he'd expected them to and news had reached him very fast on the downhill battle going on tomorrow night.

The simple fact that they no longer had to wait so long in order to study their intended target made him all the more eager to see just what was so special about this particular Sileighty at Usui. Toshirō had proven far more than patient in his next challenge and it was a pleasant surprise on his part.

Seiji had become great influence on the kid, taking him under his wing from early on even before he became an official member of the Emperors in the beginning and that definitely scared him a bit. One Seiji was more than enough for the whole team and they really didn't want another among them.

At least however, it seemed that he really had nothing worry himself about in regards to the temper department, but arrogance was another very big problem he needed to deal with as well. Toshirō still had not exhibited too much of it but on this maiden race he was in the process of setting up , he wanted the kid to at least learn a few things about cars and their drivers in general.

In his younger days, Kyoichi too had developed a severely misguided belief that Lan-Evos were the best cars on the touge and he paid for it dearly with his first defeat at the hands of Takahashi Ryosuke. He understood now that even the oldest of cars voraciously tuned could go up against even the most well set up Evos of his team. Fujiwara and his Eight-Six had proven that much twice to him, one on Akina, and the other was here in Irohazaka.

'_The big x-factor here though, will be the driver of that Sileighty. It's no secret that the guy's got an incredible amount of experience under that young façade.'_

Despite all his reservations, his sources were able to gather more than enough information on the person to know what his name was, and where he worked. Once he heard that surname however, his blood ran cold. He may have based it on a hunch, but he had heard that last name a great deal of times and usually it was mentioned in the same sentence as Tsuchiya Keiichi and Takahashi Kunimitsu.

'_I don't really have any proof to back up my assumptions, but at least I know he's no laughing matter. He literally tore apart the downhill at Usui and managed to lose a GT-R on the uphill and that takes skill. __Toshirō better be prepared for the battle of his life. The truth is I'm actually more interested in him learning that a driver makes a car, not the other way around. So long as a car is tuned enough and well prepared, it will always stand a fighting chance on the downhill. All factors are null and void on the downhill and power isn't always the solution.'_

Narrowing his eyes on the frozen time on the stopwatch, Kyoichi was left impressed once more as he read that Toshirō was only 3.5 seconds off his time on the downhill, which also happened to be the course record he set a few months earlier.

"6:42 flat, not half bad, but I think it's enough for today on this course."

Seiji grinned at the posted time, hearing the roar of Toshirō's Evo III grow steadily closer as he pulled into the parking lot. The burly man shuddered as he listened to the lovely sound of the car's blowoff valve in synch with its whistling turbocharger.

Waving Toshirō over, the high school senior parked the Monaco Red Mitsubishi beside his leader's black one and exited the vehicle, leaving his car idling in the process.

"Pretty good time kid! You're only under four seconds from Kyoichi's course record kudos to you," Seiji said.

Toshirō looked up in surprise, never thinking that he could clock in that close to his mentors. Over the last few days he had been putting a lot more effort into his times and this result was something he should have expected but, at least he knew just how far he was in terms of skill in regards to the top two drivers of the Emperors.

"Good to know all that practice has gone somewhere," he breathed.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet Naruse," Kyoichi interrupted. "I just received some information regarding the Sileighty and as it turns out he's racing another member of the Night Kids tomorrow and that means it's a great chance for us to see for ourselves what we're up against."

The raven haired student chuckled, happy to know that he really would not have to wait as long as he originally perceived. During the last week he'd been driving around Gunma, weighing his options for a custom manifold for his beloved Evo and racing through Usui a good number of times to get a certain feel of the course if he ever needed to race there.

Usui touge lived up to its reputation of be a perilous, narrow, and unforgiving mountain pass with almost no long stretches of road that could be classified as straightaways. That alone nullified the chances of his Evo III's power by a very large margin. This only left its lightweight body and 4WD system as his greatest advantages. The superior handling he experienced behind the wheel on the much tighter hairpins and long winding turns in terms of grip never ceased to amaze him whenever he raced and he'd much rather battle it out on the corners against his opponents rather than on the straights.

"Great," he replied. "I assume that it's at Usui right? Do you know the time it starts? Driving from Tochigi to Usui isn't exactly a short trip Kyoichi-senpai."

"I highly doubt that will be a nuisance to you anyway Naruse," the blonde man snorted. "Who knows how much money you've blown on gas just this week alone with all times I've seen you here every day. Late night drives at Usui don't help the tank much either kid," he added with a smirk.

Toshirō heaved a sigh, leaning against his car while taking a drink from a water bottle Seiji offered him earlier. The bags under his eyes appearing far more prominent now that the sun finally emerged from the behind the clouds.

"Is there anything you simply aren't aware of Kyoichi-senpai?"

"Not really, with all the contacts I have I'm always informed of the in regards to everything that's going on around the Kanto region," he answered in his usual monotone.

"But never mind that, I've got something more important to tell you so listen up. Afterwards you can go home and rest up 'cause tomorrow is going to be another long day got it?"

"Hai."

"Good; I've been considering a number of options and after paying a visit to Usui myself a few days ago I came to the conclusion that it would be better to have your race against the Sileighty somewhere I believe you're at least on par with one another. As important it is for you to race on different courses I also want to test the waters and see just how our target handles racing on an unknown course and for that reason I chose Akagi as the setting for your battle."

Seiji crossed his arms, breathing a sigh of relief now that Kyoichi had at finally decided to make the race at Akagi after all. It only made sense to hold the race on a course where the Lan-Evos would excel, and although Irohazaka was notorious itself for its tight hairpins and incredibly fast downhill, Usui was a place their driver was far more accustomed to than any other pass. After his defeat against Akina's Eight-Six the team had become far more cautious of whom they would choose for a challenge and he spent days just trying to get his head around how he lost.

Mere logic indicated that a combination of skill, tenacity, and home court advantage coupled with his impatience made him suffer such an ugly defeat and Kyoichi never let him forget it. He'd been overconfident, arrogant, and pompous at Akina and it cost him dearly from then on.

He understood that Kyoichi was taking absolutely no chances with this race, but underneath it all Seiji still had this strange feeling that his leader was planning something. Taking away one advantage from their opponent was a very clear indication of just how thought out the plan was, and if one were to take into account the good amount of straightaways on the pass the Sileighty would most likely end up losing. There was no doubt in his mind that there was a great difference in power between the two, but as true as that may be the fact remains that this particular driver took down a GT-R on the uphill with seemingly little to no effort and that unnerved him.

"Understood Kyoichi-senpai, but if you don't mind me asking, why did you choose Akagi? I've never even been to the mountain myself and from what I've heard it's probably the second hardest to race on after Usui," he pointed out.

"And you're gonna let that stop you?" Was Kyoichi's indignant remark.

"N-not at all," he stiffly replied.

"Then that settles it; tomorrow we will head to Usui and gather as much information we can on the Sileighty, observe its style and then come up with a plan against it. Be prepared Naruse, because by the end of next week you'll have each and every crook and cranny of the pass burned into your mind."

Toshirō turned to his idling Evo III, eyes set in firm determination as a proud smirk formed on his lips. If Akagi was the place where his maiden race as an official member of the Emperors was to be held, then he saw absolutely no reason to go against it. Kyoichi was always cautious, analyzing and considering each and every step before he even took one; just to elect the option that he knew would benefit his team the most and for that reason, he trusted the man's decision.

'_Let's see what this guy is made of… If everything I've been led to believe holds true, then perhaps he's someone who I should look into some more. Maybe I should pay a visit to the shop he works at after all just to meet him.' _

In spite of his position as the third driver for the Emperors Toshirō still couldn't deny that Kurokawa intrigued him greatly. The rumors that Takahashi Ryosuke of all people had taken up a great interest did not fall on deaf ears from his point of view, and with each day he grew far more curious as to what made this particular driver so special.

According to locals at Usui, this was not the first Sileighty to appear on the pass but rather the second. Impact Blue, as the female duo were known, had been the fastest at Usui up until their disbandment months earlier and as a result, the street racing community near the Nagano-Gunma border mourned the loss as no one had been able to replace them along with their exploits.

Nevertheless, Kurokawa's arrival also brought forth a sort of 'revival' in and around in Usui as people were beginning to flock more and more as the news and rumors continued to spread across the prefecture and its neighbors.

In reality, Toshirō felt relieved that he would no longer have to race at Usui; there were several corners in he had cleared with a great deal of caution on the touge and C=121 by far happened to be the one he feared the most. That particular corner was so severe and difficult to clear while combating a fair amount of understeer that on his first try to get through he spun out, narrowly missing the guardrail by a few centimeters.

'_On top of that there's almost no place other than C=121, the bridge and a few hairpins that leave just enough room to go for a pass. Usui probably is the most dangerous pass in Gunma,' _he concluded.

As eager he was for his highly anticipated debut for the Emperors, Toshirō did not dare neglect that little voice in the back of his head that warned him repeatedly to tread carefully in the next coming days.

His first wakeup call had come in the form of Usui Pass and now that he carefully mulled over the details of his first night on the mountain he realized that several locals had told him of the extreme amount of speed and precision the Sileighty tackled those corners with. The idea that Kurokawa could simply get through both C=121 and the bridge by drifting through it with accel work alone boggled his mind.

Few people ever had the raw talent to even come remotely close to pulling off such a godly maneuver in that narrow of a spot and to hear this from several eyewitnesses made him far very weary of his opponent. The only two people that came to his mind whenever someone possessed that flawless amount of skill were Takahashi Ryouske and Fujiwara Takumi and to hear that Kurokawa was possibly capable of the same unsettled him in more ways he ever thought imaginable.

'_If all of this is really true, then I'd better step up my game to ensure my technique is as refined as I can possibly get it for now. I'm pulling out all the stops and make sure I win this race!' _Toshirō clinched his fists, brown eyes blazing in unbridled resolve.

'_I've also got the better car and I'm the Number 3 driver of the most talented Lan-Evo squad in the Kanto region. There's absolutely no way I'm going to lose, even if he can compensate having less power with his technique.' _

Toshirō comforted himself with that thought, truly believing that even the best of drivers could succumb to the shortcomings of their car, and yet, he understood that if Akina's Eight-Six would take down cars that easily with just 150BHP at most on tap, then Kurokawa posed just as much of a threat if not more.

"Is it alright if we spend most of the day around Gunma tomorrow Kyoichi-senpai? I want to make a few runs at Akagi before we end up heading to Usui for the race," he asked.

Arching a brow at his protégé's sudden turnaround, Kyoichi eyed him with a mask of indifference. He could see just how much this race meant for the boy and he took pleasure in knowing that he would no doubt give all his efforts to winning the race and that was about as much as he could ask of him.

'_I like that look in his eyes; it means he's not as apprehensive as I originally thought. If he wins, then the Sileighty just happens to be another driver whose reputation was blown out of proportions… But if he loses, then Naruse will be dealt a severe blow to his pride.' _

Toshirō at the moment was by far the most noteworthy talent the Emperors had to offer at the moment and because of the leaps and bounds he had made in the past year, many in the team looked to the kid as a growing prodigy amongst them. The last thing they needed was for the boy to become another Seiji and for this reason he hatched a plan in the hopes that he would learn a lesson in humility before his arrogance took hold.

Either way, Kyoichi really saw no way for him to come out losing in this arrangement and silently congratulated himself for another job well done. His curiosity had gotten the best of him again, and as a result he sought to find out about as much as he possibly could on the Sileighty and the Kurokawa associated with it. Tomorrow would most likely prove to be a great insight as to what Naruse would face in the coming weeks and maybe even a greater form of inspiration for their challenge.

'_But like I thought, even if Naruse loses, he will learn one of the most valuable lessons in humility and skills of a driver. I'd rather have him as the shy and reserved high schooler than another egocentric and rambunctious teammate. I won't repeat the same mistakes a second time and for that reason I'm more than willing to go against my principles just this once because I too was a bad influence on Seiji to some degree.' _

This time around he was determined to remedy his failure by grooming Toshirō into a full-fledged street legend in Tochigi and all the Kanto Region. It was the first time he willingly set his ego aside and admitted that someone had the makings of a very talented racer and he was fine with that. Takahashi Ryosuke had done the same when he created Project D and by taking a page out of the man's book he was slowly moving closer to transforming the Emperors into a team that also nurtured its own talent.

'_Keep going Naruse, these first few street races will become a stepping stone for what truly lays ahead for you. If you really want to become a professional racer then I will take you there in any way I can. The Emperors will remain the most exclusive Lan-Evo team in the region but with you among our ranks, we are making a statement to other teams.'_

"Hey Kyoichi?" Seiji called out.

"Hm? Right, well I suppose we can make a stop at Akagi during the day since the race itself isn't until 10," he answered.

Toshirō nodded, seemingly satisfied with his response for now as he slowly made his way over to the driver's side, stopping only when Seiji asked their leader another question.

"How do you want to do this Kyoichi? Do I tell the rest of the guys about the race tomorrow so that we can all see it, or do I only bring along our other top drivers?"

"Tell only those you know won't cause too much of a ruckus when we get to Usui. Remember we're going for reconnaissance Seiji nothing more; the last thing we need is for one of us to antagonize the home crowd so it would be best to keep things as hushed as possible for now."

Seiji glanced at Kyoichi, already having expected such a response from the bandana clad man. Things were already picking up again in Gunma and he was really enjoying it so far. Though Project D may have conquered Tochigi Prefecture, he still did not let it sour his mood.

He was definitely looking forward to seeing just what was so special about this Sileighty tomorrow and Toshirō's official debut as an Emperor which was not far from now. From personal experience, Iwamura had always been a person to go ahead and jump the gun whenever things never went his way and in his heart he really hoped that this Kurokawa would tear him apart on the downhill.

'_Watching him lose in front of his peers after bragging so much would really be a treat,'_ he mentally jeered.

One final detail that did unnerve him a bit was the rumor that Iwamura's cousin would be there for the race and for the life of him, he still couldn't understand why. After his defeat against Akagi's White Comet, it seemed like Tatsuru had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Even those in the Todo School kept quiet about the matter and it wasn't until recently that the news of him signing for a professional team emerged.

'_He doesn't strike me like the kind of person to go to a race just to cheer for a family member, he's far more meticulous than his cousin and even Kyoichi holds a great deal of respect for him. There's something I'm missing here, but what the hell is it?'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

_Myogi, Annaka, Gunma Prefecture_

_6:01PM_

Sayuki couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her lips as she quietly marveled the beauty of Myogi's jagged peaks as she sat on the hood of Shingo's EG. On this particularly warm and breezy afternoon she found herself with renewed enthusiasm after learning of the race Yuzuru would be taking part in tomorrow night.

'_It's been a very long time since I ever came to this place,'_ she mused.

The last week had been one of mixed fortunes for her since Takeshi's loss at Usui and to some degree she initially thought that her miscalculation cost him the race. Instead, he expressed his gratitude for helping him improve his technique and for coaching him to become an even better driver.

From then on she noted that they had begun to spend a great deal of time together, meeting up for lunch whenever they could and running errands here and there to just keep company. Because of Annaka's close proximity to Matsuida, it was only a short drive for Takeshi and as a result he would often stop by her work or call her to see if she was free just to hang out.

Feeling her cheeks suddenly grow warmer, Sayuki immediately shook the thoughts away, still unwilling to admit that she actually enjoyed the time he dropped of a packed bento for her when she was unable to escape from the constraints of her work.

Much to her chagrin however, a very familiar roar filled her ears as it grew progressively closer to the small overlook Shingo had parked at. Due to the enormous amount of time she had spent with Nakazato in the past month she already had enough experience to seamlessly identify the sound of the RB26 powering the GT-R.

"Speak of the devil," she mumbled.

Shingo chuckled, raising his cigarette to his lips for another drag. _'This is just to fun to watch.'_

"Hm?"

Shingo raised his head, his eyes trailing the downhill of Myogi in sudden interest. As Nakazato pulled in to the parking lot his ears already deciphered the trademark sound of a high revs and VTEC which pretty much confirmed his assumption that Keigo was once again racing down the mountain.

Rude as Keigo himself may be, one thing Shingo knew he could not take away from the man was his sheer tenacity and drive to accomplish anything he set his mind to. It was impressive, to see him go from being a full 8 seconds off the course record to just over 2 seconds in the matter of just one week since Nakazato's defeat.

It was impressive, that much Shingo was willing to admit. But when Keigo went on his war path nothing could ever stop him unless he either came out on top or was beaten at his own game.

Takeshi gave Sayuki a small wave as he hoisted a small shopping bag over his shoulder, indicating that he may have brought the drinks she had requested earlier for them.

"Oh Takeshi! Good timing I was starting to get thirsty," the brunette called out with her ever present grin.

Rolling his eyes at her sudden change in demeanor, Shingo extended his hand and snatched the can of Sapporo his leader tossed at him unflinchingly.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that there's a law in regards to drinking and driving." Sayuki remarked in dismay.

"I know, and that's exactly why you're drinking this," he replied whilst handing her a bottle of grape flavored Fanta.

Almost immediately Sayuki whipped her head to glare at an innocent looking Shingo, silently drinking his beer whilst casually glancing at her in restrained amusement.

"Shingo!" She growled out.

"What? I haven't had a single beer in a long time, is there something wrong with having you be the designated driver for today? You have a license for a reason you know."

"Bastard," she grumbled under her breath after opening her bottle. "So tell me Shingo, why did you bring me here today? Don't get me wrong I love the view, but I get this feeling that you wanted me here for a different reason all together," she deduced.

"Always the perceptive one aren't you? Well then let's cut to the chase. As you already know, Keigo decided to jump the gun and he's now pinning himself against Kurokawa tomorrow night on Usui's downhill but what it of more interest to me is that the Emperors are also interested in the battle. Have you managed to hear anything regarding them yet?"

"The Emperors?" Takeshi said distastefully.

"Yeah, rumor has it that they've set their sights on Kurokawa and I think they're planning something," the blonde man replied.

Sayuki looked thoughtful for a moment, wracking her brain for any mention of the infamous Lan-Evo squad at Usui from her contacts at her home course.

"Well recently I've been hearing people talk about a red Evo III racing at the pass, but no one many any mention of the car having an Emperors decal."

"Maybe it was too dark for them to actually tell," Nakazato suggested.

"Probably," Shingo began. "But I'm just curious because like I said my assumption is only based on a rumor and so far I'm still more worried about the things that will go on in tomorrow's race than anything else. What do you think Takeshi?"

The raven haired man tucked his hands into his pockets, taking in the breathtaking sight of the setting sun in combination with the mountain that he was so associated with himself.

"With luck, tomorrow's race should be a wakeup call for Keigo to cut back on the snide remarks and unpleasant attitude. Kurokawa has everything going for him tomorrow but I still worry that Keigo may actually give the race of his life. You and I both know that whenever he's this pissed about something he always manages to harness his anger into pure determination and in all honesty Keigo has a slim chance."

"Slim huh? Takeshi you have to remember that our race against Yuzuru-kun didn't really last as long as we originally intended it to. I don't know about you, but when I sat beside you for the ride I could practically see the aura he was giving off every time I looked back to see how close he was. I think we only saw the tip of the iceberg last Saturday when he was leading," Sayuki spoke up.

Both men visibly shuddered at the thought, never having really considered such a possibility until now. Takeshi sat on the hood of his R32, mind replaying each and every moment from his race.

"Do you guys remember the time we met Yuzuru at Usui when he was still driving the FD?"

"Well yeah," Takeshi said. "But you were the one that went along for the ride, so only you can tell me what it was like being his passenger."

Sayuki's brows furrowed, staring at the valley ahead of them blankly as she carefully picked out the most intricate of details when it came to Yuzuru's unique driving style.

"It's really hard to describe." She paused, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts and organizing it in a manner she could explain it in much simpler terms.

"But one thing I did notice that night was just how smooth his driving is; even when he shifted gears or rev-matched I never felt any of the subtle traces of G-Forces. Another thing was just how in-sync his footwork seemed to be with each action the car took. His braking drifts were incredible to watch and when he brought out his feint drift I was floored. Mako often had trouble getting through C=121 because of how much speed you need to clear it but he seemed undeterred by it, almost as if it were second nature for him."

The buxom brunette could still remember with vivid clarity the moment Yuzuru first utilized the inertia drift. As staggering it was for her to witness someone as young as Takumi possess such a prodigious command of a vehicle, Sayuki continually felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her every time she thought back to the Sileighty.

Almost each and every measure was calculated, precise, and aggressive at the same time. Nothing was held back and during the few moments they managed to try and gain a lead on Yuzuru, she could tell that the car's demeanor had changed drastically from being more subdued to full on offensive. The sheer speed in which the teenager attacked the most difficult of corners floored her and she was sure that no one in their right mind would do so unless they were absolutely confident of their skills.

'_Then again it is to be expected… To have learned so much at such an early age is practically unheard of. And there's that last trick he pulled on us when we were on the uphill after getting through the bridge. I don't know what it was but it sure as hell wasn't a technique normal pass racers have in their arsenal. His line was too smooth and I'm sure he braked early before accelerating out of the corner so it's probably something I've never encountered before.' _She surmised.

Once again, Sayuki found an innumerable amount of questions in her head and only one source from which she could get her answers from. As frustrating as it was for her to accept this face, she decided to make a mental note to meet Yuzuru at a later date.

Beneath the mechanic's warm and kind exterior laid one that was secretive and very reserved in regards to his personal life and she could tell during their last encounter in Matsuida that there was often a sad look in his eyes, the kind that did not belong on someone that young.

She knew it was always best to keep away from other people's business, especially if it was someone she had just met but for some reason she had this urge to try and understand him more. There was no denying that she was intrigued by his sudden arrival to Gunma but what struck her the most was his Sileighty. Maybe it was because she and Mako had a history with that car, but the way he composed himself in and around the car seemed like an art form; she admired that aspect of him and felt drawn to him in a certain way because of it.

More than anything else she felt a sense of camaraderie because of their interests in cars, mechanics, Usui and in particular Sileighties. Finally there was someone who could bring back what her beloved home course had lost after Impact Blue's disbandment; a figure in which street racers on this side of the prefecture could look to as their own downhill hero ever since Mako's departure to Tokyo.

The excitement bubbling within her was something that probably each and every local street racer in the area surrounding the Nagano-Gunma border reveled in now that Yuzuru provided them with their much needed rising star and she was certain that he would deliver.

'_Talents like him are extremely rare around these parts. Akina experienced it last year with Takumi-kun and now it's our turn. Keep going Yuzuru-kun, and show that arrogant prick of a Night Kid that street racers at Usui are to be taken seriously!'_

* * *

_Suzuki Motors, Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture _

_6:34PM_

Yuzuru sighed in relief the moment he finally checked off the last part on the list his father had sent his way. After having spent over a full hour and a half cataloguing every single part sent in from Germany along with those that came from Toyota's TRD headquarters, he felt his annoyance intensify at his father for leaving him even more confused.

'_Damn you old man,'_ he mentally groused.

Slipping the paper back into his pocket, he stood up from his kneeled position, stretching and popping joints that had been sore after spending the large part of his time hunched over amongst the various parts. Luckily for him, Mayumi had stepped in to help him whilst Akio and Masashi struck up a conversation about his Trueno and the various modifications done to it.

Masashi had been observant enough to immediately recognize the look of realization that had crossed his features earlier and quickly delved into a discussion just to distract him from revealing too much to Yuzuru. The last thing he had expected was for his friend's son to bring along someone who already knew a great deal in regards to these parts and the specific engine it related to but he guessed it was a matter of coincidence and quietly watched every move they made since their arrival.

"Your dad sure sent us a lot of parts Yuu-chan, are you sure you don't know what it's for?" Mayumi voiced in disbelief.

"Not at all," he replied while shaking his head. "Besides the obvious detail that it's for a Toyota I don't know anything else. One thing my dad has always been is unforthcoming and even if you ask him nicely he won't ever budge on it. I swear I'm starting to think he's going senile sometimes," was his indignant remark.

Mayumi burst out laughing right after hearing her friend mutter a string of curses under his breath as he he continued to try and read through the codes to see if he managed to pick up on anything else. This was a new development for her and to see him grumbling about manipulative fathers was rather amusing on her end.

"Well, at least we're done. Thanks again for helping me out Yumi-chan, it probably would've taken me double the amount of time had you not been here."

She stood up as well, mimicking his actions in an effort to stretch her limbs and get circulation going again. "You're welcome," she replied as the pair walked out of the storage room to find the garage devoid of any other mechanics.

Akio whistled. "We spent so much time in here that everyone's already punched out to end their shifts."

Yuzuru groaned, recalling he still had grocery shopping to do along with dinner. "I don't see why you should be complaining since I'm the one with a million things to do plus a race tomorrow."

Reina would pitch a fit if she got home to find that he still did not have the food ready. The youngest Kurokawa was infamous for having a nasty temper, especially when she was hungry and that was more than enough to make him aware that it was time for him to go.

"And it's my turn to cook," he said softly.

"Oh you cook Yuu-chan?"

Yuzuru turned his head to stare at her; detecting a very familiar combination of interest and skepticism in her tone. "What you don't believe me?"

"I need proof," she shot back.

The brunette cocked an eyebrow, a devilish grin on his face. _'Challenge accepted.'_

"Alright fine, I'll come and pick you up tomorrow morning and bring you over to my place for lunch. Reina would also love to have you around."

At the mention of the little girl Mayumi grew so fond of during their younger days her eyes lit up. The two had been practically inseparable to point which Reina viewed her as an older sister. There was no doubt in his mind that she would be thrilled to reconnect with Mayumi once more but it also made him far more weary of the two. Even during the time they were children Yuzuru discovered that having them together was just asking for trouble on his part and though he often bore the brunt of their jokes and pranks he was now more than willing to reciprocate and declare open war in a full scale spree of his own.

"Hand me your phone."

For the second time that afternoon Akio could hardly fight back the look of utter incredulousness on his face as the ever oblivious co-worker seemed to "effortlessly" score the number of another pretty girl that crossed his path. She may have been an old childhood friend, but he did manage to catch the small glances they sent to one another earlier and this was something he would definitely share with Matsumoto once he got the chance.

'_Our little Yuzuru's not all that ignorant after all,'_ he chortled.

Mayumi placed Yuzuru's phone back in his waiting hand though not before wrapping him up in another hug.

"I expect to see you at my door bright and early tomorrow morning 'cause I want to spend all day catching up! And don't forget that you also promised me to see your race!"

"That's fine," he chuckled. "Does 10 sound alright to you?"

"It's perfect; I'll be seeing you tomorrow!"

Flashing a smile and a wave, he walked out of the garage to stand beside Akio's Eight-Six. At least something good did come out of his father's request and that came in the form of Mayumi. As confused he was left by the enormous amount of parts that even consisted of a whole suspension kit by Öhlins along with a new set of brakes and full exhaust system, finding her here after so many years was an unexpected treat.

On top of that, he still had yet to reveal his identity as "Usui's Ghost" to her and he was sure he would get a kick of her reaction once she found out.

Akio returned after exchanging farewells to find his co-worker sporting a silly grin on his face.

"You're smiling," he deadpanned.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Nah, just surprised that you're actually in to a girl for once…"

Yuzuru turned to glare at his friend not even having to guess what was implied in the last statement.

"Asshole," he growled out as he watched his companion double over in laughter at his bad joke.

* * *

A/N:

FINALLY! I don't even know where to begin on how many times I suffered from a combination of writer's block and all the assignments that caught up to me in the last three weeks.

All I can say is thank you guys for your endless amount of patience and endless support, it really means a lot to me and for that reason I'm going to start working on the next chapter today.

It really bugged me that it was taking so long to get this thing done but I wanted to wrap up Yuzuru's meeting with someone from the past and what the other characters happen to be doing with their lives at the moment before the next race.

In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter and fill me in on what you think of the new character along with a better glimpse to his life, family, personality, and childhood.

I'm sure you guys know the drill by now so Please Read &amp; Review if you can!

SilentAssassin11


	13. Chapter 13

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 13

* * *

_Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture_

_10:04AM_

"So tell me," Anzu exhaled through her morning cigarette. "Who is this childhood friend of yours that's got you so excited this morning?"

Mayumi glared at her roommate in distaste, wrinkling her nose as she continued to run through a variety of chords and phrases on her favorite guitar in the veranda of their two-bedroom apartment. As much a she loved and cared for her closest friend since their middle school years, smoking was one thing she definitely did not like.

"Remember that picture that I once showed you of me when I was around 9?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

"The boy in that picture, the one with brown hair and a ball in his hand is him. The little girl in that is his younger sister, Reina and the one carrying her on his shoulders is-"

"Wait slow down, if I want more info I'll ask. For now I'm more interested in this person from your past rather than anything else," she interrupted with a grin. "Besides, I still haven't gotten a name out of you."

The raven haired mechanic already knew her friend well enough to easily identify the distinct combination of pushiness and curiosity that had proven dangerous in the past, at least in her regard. Throughout the years Anzu had become both the best confidant she could ever ask for and as well as the most relentless person she had the benefit of knowing.

If there ever happened to be some secret she was keeping, Anzu would eventually poke her nose in and find out no matter what the cost and that frustrated her to no end. Bowing her head in embarrassment, Mayumi could only glance at the sunburst Telecaster in her hands, cursing her habit of naming her guitars.

"H-he's Ku-Kurokawa Y-Yuzuru."

Anzu cocked her head to the side, staring at her friend with vivid amusement now that she knew where her beloved electric guitar received its name from. Since they had met during their middle school years and their involvement in the music club together Mayumi had treasured the old Custom Fender Telecaster a great deal and though she had always poked fun at her unusual habit of naming certain instruments this just made her day.

In the 7 years she had known her, Mayumi had often expressed a great deal of care for the guitar that exhibited a number of nicks and wear as signs of true age. Nevertheless, the tonal qualities it possessed along with the sheer resonance it displayed through a cranked Marshall was more than enough to convince her that the vintage '67 model was by far one of the best sounding she'd heard.

Unable to cope any longer, Anzu erupted in laughter, now that she had even better blackmail material for later use.

"S-so you named your guitar after him? C'mon Mayumi this is just too good!"

"Urusai!"

"Haha, sorry but I have to admit Mayumi, that it must have been some childhood crush you had going on back then to have given it his name," she pointed out.

"It wasn't a crush!"

Anzu narrowed her eyes on the girl, easily spotting the deep blush on her cheeks. Rare as it was to see Mayumi so defenseless in their banter, she was still having far too much fun teasing her.

"Oh? Then I suppose that there's a better reason?" She edged on.

"Damn straight there is!" Mayumi exclaimed. "He gave me the guitar shortly before leaving Japan as a present. It originally belonged to him and he knew how interested I was in learning how to play so he just left it at my place. He never really seemed that interested in music and back then his mother forced him to play the piano instead."

"Oh really? And what was is it he works as again?"

The question immediately tore Mayumi from her improvisation, so much so that she bent a string hard enough for it to snap. She may have not mentioned it prior but Anzu's incredible deduction skills left her officially stumped.

"He's a mechanic."

Anzu's devilish grin widened considerably when she confirmed her suspicions.

'_Just like always you fall for even the simplest insinuations, I didn't even need to push her all that much to get some juicy info out of her.'_

"And the fact that you also happen to be a mechanic couldn't possibly be a mere coincidence am I right?"

Mayumi sighed, exasperated by her roommate's probing into her personal life and her sneaky methods to coax only what she wanted to know from her. She stood up, guitar in hand and retreated to their living room, scanning the number of instruments, pedals, and amplifiers lining one side of a wall.

"I have an interest in it myself, because I grew up around cars and his dad in particular. If you've got any more questions, then let me get some coffee, you want some?"

"Yeah, you know how I like it."

"Black as the moonless night," she chuckled.

Despite the earlier barrage of questions Anzu had sent her way, Mayumi was glad that she was at least able to tell her something about Yuzuru otherwise she would use far more underhanded methods to find out each and every little detail possible in order to sate her curiosity and she had learned the hard way that it would never bode well if Anzu was given a full loaded deck to play with. That would become an endless nightmare that she did not need at the moment.

'_Come to think of it,' _she thought. _'I learned the same exact thing from Yuu-chan yesterday...Don't underestimate someone once you realize just how fast they can turn the conversation on you.'_

With two steaming cups of coffee in her hands, Mayumi returned to the veranda and smiled to herself, taking in the bright and sunny morning that proved to be cooler than expected. Anzu heard another sigh escape her lips as a gentle breeze blew by and she moved to stand next to her, overlooking the small parking lot of their apartment complex and the few children playing football in it.

Taking a sip from her freshly made coffee, Anzu noted the small traces of nostalgia on her expression.

"That remind you of something?" She felt compelled to ask.

"Absolutely," Mayumi replied. "Yuzuru and I used to play together very often when we were kids around the neighborhood. He always did love sports and football by far was his favorite to play and watch, but I digress; go on ask away before I change my mind," she grumbled.

'_Too late for that dear, I'm far too interested in this boy who's coming to pick you up and I've made up my mind to see just how well you know each other!'_ She mentally chortled.

"How long have you known each other and do you really think meeting yesterday happened to be a stroke of luck?"

Rolling her eyes at the last part of the question Mayumi set her sights on the children once more, "We were actually neighbors for a time back when he still lived in Shibukawa and if I'm not mistaken, we met when we were both 5 years old I believe."

"Either way," she continued. "I spent so much time around his family that I grew close to every single one of them. His dad in fact, is a retired rally racer himself and you might know him if you look him up one day and I suppose it's only natural that his son took up as a mechanic. He's even confessed to being a street racer."

"So I guess that the reason you also chose to be a mechanic isn't just because of your friend. I imagine you must have spent a great deal of time around cars with a former racer next door so I guess I can see why you'd have some interest in mechanics."

Mayumi laughed softly, recalling the times she and Yuzuru would spend at the garage of his home beside his father. From an early age he had expressed a great affinity for cars and Sakumo had often taught the pair the simplest of things, often having them help out by tightening bolts, nuts, and handing him a wrench here and there. It was an enlightening experience for her but for Yuzuru it became a passion which she now knew burned just as brightly as it did back then.

"And he's a street racer?" She asked. "Any idea what car he drives?"

"Come to think of it, no. I can't believe I didn't even think to ask him!" _'On top of that the Trueno he was driving yesterday wasn't his but his friend's,'_ she surmised.

'_But then again, now that I think back to those days I somehow seem to recall a similar car that his dad often spent time working on… Gah, I can't remember.'_

Anzu grinned. For someone as meticulous as Mayumi to not ask one of the most obvious questions meant that she had been either too preoccupied with their initial meeting, or had been distracted enough for some very odd reason. Throughout their high school days her friend had gained a reputation as one of the most popular girls and yet not once did she ever seem to develop some sort of crush on a boy. Today in fact, was probably the first time she had seen her blush at the mention of a boy and that crucial detail was not lost on her at all.

"Do you have any idea to know at least where he's racing? I for one would like to know if he's not all talk," the brunette

"I believe he said it was at Usui tonight around 10. Before that though, I've still got to meet his sister Reina-chan. It's been so long since I last saw her."

Turning back to face their living room and the open sliding door, Anzu casually flicked back a few stray locks of her dark hair behind her ear before setting a hand on her mug once more.

"Somehow I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything Mayumi," she said over the brim of her mug.

Mayumi sputtered, choking and gasping for air after registering that last deduction. "Geez fine! He's going to take me to his house for lunch; I kind of made him promise that he would cook for me today since it came up in our conversation yesterday."

'_He must be quite the charmer for her to be this reserved about him,'_ she mused.

"Mind if I tag along?"

Try as she might, Mayumi was unable to keep her incredulousness at bay. "You're not serious are you?"

"Why not?" Anzu returned with a pout.

'_Because if I do, then I know for a fact that you're going to be watching me like a hawk does their prey. There's no way in hell I can let you one-up me any more than you already have,'_ she thought worriedly.

Despite her very clear reservations in allowing her friend to tag along, she knew it wouldn't be exactly fair to just leave her alone at the apartment with nothing to do. Yuzuru had already proven to be more than capable of handling her own teasing remarks but Anzu by far happened to be on another level that she still had a hard time keeping up.

"You can come," she said. "But, you must promise me that you will be on your best behavior."

Her tone of voice left absolutely no room for argument and Anzu nodded, providing her with a bright smile that seemed almost angelic as opposed to mischievous one she had earlier.

"Cross my heart," she declared.

A comfortable silence descended upon the pair as it went uninterrupted for a few minutes. Mayumi once again found herself reminiscing some of her best childhood days and smiled, after she spotted a one of the smaller boys wearing the distinct striped red and black shirt with the ever classic #10 on the back. The sight itself only served to remind her of the several matches she played with Reina and Yuzuru along with all of the other children in their neighborhood at a nearby park. Above all else however, that number also reminded her of how both teams would always fight to have him in their team since he was the best when it came to dribbling and passing. It was amusing for her to think how many of the scuffles they got into back then were mainly because of how good he was as a football player.

'_And he always did idolize Maradona,'_ she added as an afterthought.

"Hm?" A distinct hiss approaching from further up the road brought Mayumi out of her thoughts. At first she dismissed it, thinking it had been the wind but then she heard it again only this time followed by a low growl.

'_What is that?'_

Leaning a bit closer over the railing, she fixed her eyes on the street. Mayumi too managed to pick out the noise and easily identified it as a car downshifting. That distinct airy release however, was something she had been unable to pick out. "Sounds like a turbo."

Within a few moments, the children themselves stopped and turned to see what they could only describe as a beautiful silver car pull in to the parking lot with wide eyes. Anzu and Mayumi themselves were breathless as they watched it ease in to an open space.

Whilst Anzu herself could only gaze at it with keen interest, the gears in Mayumi's head began to turn. The combination of an S13's front end with the sleek bodywork of an 180SX was far more appealing to her eyes and though the car looked somewhat simple in terms of modifications, it was elegant; captivating even.

From the stylish and yet conservative Nismo front lip and side skirts, to the prominent Brembo brakes seen through the black ten spoke wheels, each and every detail she managed to pick up made her far more aware of just how well the car was tuned. Then, much to her utter astonishment, she saw no one other than her own childhood friend emerge from the driver's side of the vehicle wearing a rather simple grey flannel shirt with its sleeves rolled up above his elbows, and a pair of what looked to be heavily worn jeans. To finish off his casual look, he donned a pair of black Adidas sambas and his favored sunglasses.

"Wow, I've never seen that before. I did hear a while back about a blue Sileighty from Usui but this one is quite different," Anzu mumbled.

Mayumi whipped her head to the side, staring at her friend dumbfounded. "Wait, you mean to tell me that that car," she paused to point a finger in its direction. "Is a Sileighty?"

"Well yeah, it's a dead giveaway when you think about it. 'Sil' stands for Silvia, and 'Eighty' is taken from the 180SX. I'm surprised you didn't know this Mayumi since you're the mechanic," the older girl jeered.

Resisting the urge to facepalm at the lack of knowledge on her part, she felt it far more prudent to take note that Yuzuru himself was most likely the person who had become increasingly referred to as 'Usui's Ghost'.

'_That bastard! He played it off like it was nothing yesterday when I mentioned it and now it turns out that it's been him all along!' _Mayumi was quickly becoming far more aware of just how ahead in the game he really was and she didn't like it one bit. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had probably hoped that they would be able to back to their usual relationship but apparently, this new Yuzuru she encountered was far more adaptable and witty than the one who simply grew annoyed at her remarks and constant teasing.

What continued to strike her even more however was the idea that Yuzuru was the driver who managed to put down someone who was, to the best of her knowledge, the best GT-R driver in the prefecture. Some of her own co-workers had even gone as far to say that they had never seen someone tackle a course as rigorous and dangerous as Usui without seemingly any regard for their own wellbeing and she found it increasingly difficult to associate Yuzuru with that sheer amount of speed that was said he displayed on the downhill.

To say that she was surprised would most likely be a complete understatement on her part, and though Mayumi had always been aware of Yuzuru's aspirations to surpass his father and become a full professional, she never once thought he would be able to achieve such a high degree of skill in such a short amount of time. She had been on mountain passes across Gunma more times than she could ever count because of the travelling she had done around the prefecture and she knew that she would be an utter fool to deny that even the most average street racer was always aware of the necessary techniques one needed to take to the pass.

Almost ten years had passed since she had last seen him and now she realized the extent of how many things had changed for the two of them. With the racing pedigree Yuzuru had, one could say the love for mechanics and cars were in his blood and the prospect of seeing just how far he had come made her all the more eager to see what today held in store for them and his upcoming race.

Brushing aside her inner frustration Mayumi instead allowed a smile to pass her lips as she watched the children go from ogling to the sight of his Sileighty to staring at him in wonder as he entertained them by juggling the ball with practiced ease, alternating between each foot before kicking it up and stalling it, only to then balance it repeatedly with either his forehead or his neck.

'_Glad to see he hasn't lost his touch.'_

For the fourth time that morning, Anzu grinned as she watched her friend smile at the young man who had just arrived. She had to admit, that for a simple 'childhood friend' this person also seemed to be leaning quite heavily towards the handsome department, and that only served to heighten her curiosity.

"Yare, yare Mayumi-chan; I didn't think he'd be this much of a looker if I do say so myself," she said.

Mayumi knew all too well that Anzu had laid that statement out as bait for her. Over the years, it had become somewhat of a hobby of hers to see how much it took to embarrass her and to this day she had done so only a good number of times.

Partly of the reason had been simply because she had never expressed any interest in someone of the opposite sex in high school. Instead, she chose to focus on improving her grades and her involvement in the school's music club. She couldn't even begin to count the number of times Anzu had set her up on blind dates without her knowledge and more than once she found her mind more preoccupied with either work or her guitars to even care about anything else.

"Are you still going out with that guy who works at a host club? To be honest Anzu-chan I always had the impression he was only after one thing and you know as well as I do that he's not the best you can do," she mocked derisively.

"Did you have to bring that up now? I dumped him as soon as I realized that and besides," she gestured towards her fellow mechanic with a hungry look in her eyes for effect. "I might just date him myself if you're not careful."

Mayumi fixed the brunette beside her with a fierce glare, "You wouldn't dare," was her dangerous reply.

"Why wouldn't I?" Anzu replied in her most innocent voice. "Could it be that you like him Ma-yu-mi-chan?"

"…"

"Your silence speaks volumes you know."

Grumbling curses under her breath, Mayumi quickly retreated back to the apartment and then towards the bathroom to get ready. The furious blush on her cheeks provided Anzu with the answer to her now correct assumptions and now she was more than ready to test the waters and see if she could push her in the right direction.

'_I guess I do love playing the match maker after all,'_ Anzu thought to herself.

* * *

_25 minutes later…_

By the time Mayumi finally exited the apartment with Anzu in toe, they found Yuzuru wrapped up in a match with the children who were cheering and screaming excitedly as he executed a flawless roulette around them while laughing at their attempts to dispossess him of the ball. It was a heartwarming sight,

"Ah Yumi-chan," Yuzuru waved as he stopped. "I thought you were going to take longer getting ready."

"Don't start," she groaned. "I think I've had enough smart remarks for one morning because of this one," she grimaced while pointing at Anzu.

Yuzuru turned his gaze to meet the slightly taller girl standing a few steps behind Mayumi, a pleasant smile on his face as he addressed the attractive brunette. There was an undeniable sense of mischief that he was able to discern from the slight twinkle in her eyes, one that seemed compliment her graceful features very well despite her more casual appearance. Clad in a pair of tight fitting black shorts, a plain white t-shirt and a cropped denim jacket, she seemed to give off a very unique presence which he found both intriguing and somewhat roguish in its own way.

Almost immediately it became apparent to him that this person was more devious and much greater a threat in terms of wit than Mayumi had been the day prior. From her long and luscious brown hair, to her shapely figure, Yuzuru immediately recognized the deadly combination of a disarming beauty and an unrelenting personality within her. Nevertheless he bowed politely, making a mental note to be wary of anything in regards to Mayumi's friend.

Anzu chuckled, extending her hand. "Kurebayashi Anzu, pleased to meet you."

"Kurokawa Yuzuru, it's a pleasure," he replied.

Mayumi nearly shuddered the moment she identified a very familiar glint in her roommate's eyes. There was an air of mischief that she knew all too well from personal experience and she had a feeling that Anzu was already mapping out quite a few scenarios in her head.

Sighing to herself, she turned to inspect the lovely piece of engineering parked only a few meters from where she stood in attempt to distract herself. One thing she couldn't deny about the car was how enthralled she felt every time she laid eyes on it. The few, but subtle indications that the Nissan was well prepared gave off an extraordinarily powerful aura that only seemed to intensify whenever she would turn to look at Yuzuru.

"So Yuu-chan," she began. "Why didn't you tell me that you are the one everyone's been referring to as Usui's Ghost?"

"You didn't ask," he returned. "Besides, I wanted to see the look of your face when you found out. But by the looks of it, you don't seem all that surprised about it."

"Oh don't let her pretty face fool you," Anzu chastised. "She went full blown red the moment she saw you walk out of your car."

The murderous glare the raven haired mechanic sent her way proved more than enough to shut her up and Yuzuru bit back a laugh in favor of retaining his smile. That look she had was one which he had received countless times before and now he felt glad that this time around it wasn't him that was on the receiving end of it.

"Sorry, I'll shut up..." _'For now anyway," _Anzu added as an afterthought.

Even with all of the answers Mayumi had provided to her questions, Anzu silently continued her mental assessment, compiling all of her observations of her fellow brunette. Now that she managed to take a much better look at him from up close she was able to pick up on his foreign features, a detail which surprised her greatly for someone who had apparently grown up here in Japan.

'_So he's handsome, he's athletic, good with kids, a street racer, and a talented mechanic… Christ Mayumi you've got some pretty high standards.'_

"I'll admit Yuu-chan, I was surprised by the revelation, but once I managed to connect the dots I guess it was far easier for me to come to terms with the fact that you're following in your father's footsteps… But what matters most is that you're here now and I'm desperate to see Reina-chan again so why don't you fill me in on the details on the way there."

Yuzuru nodded, though not before sparing a glance in Anzu's direction.

"Will Kurebayashi-san come along with us as well? I'm sort of having a small get together with a group of friends today; a lunch if you will, and Reina is probably going to tear me a new one when Akio-senpai and a few others turn up without seemingly any good reason."

"If you don't mind having her," she trailed off.

"Its fine, I'm sure Reina wouldn't mind having more company. She's probably going to be over the moon to see you again so that will most likely mean that I'll be off the hook for just disappearing without telling her anything."

Mayumi stepped up to the passenger's side, draping her hand on the door handle expectantly. The interior alone proved to be as impressive as the car's exterior, and the bright red Recaro bucket seats clashed well with the green harnesses. The arrangement was both simple and effective, and the gauges were all set up in a manner that were easy to keep an eye on during the most heated moments of a race.

'_I guess it's time to see what both the car and owner are made of.'_

"Great! Now there's only one thing left I want to ask you," she declared.

The elder Kurokawa raised an eyebrow, detecting a hint of playfulness laced in her tone. "Ask away then."

Anzu clicked her tongue at her friend's blatant flirtations. Even with all of her charms Yuzuru did not seem in the least bit fazed by them.

"I want you to drive fast on the way to Matsuida; think you can manage that?"

Yuzuru narrowed his eyes on his fellow mechanic, mildly surprised by her sudden request. Few people ever had the gall to even ask him such a thing, knowing that he would most likely end up scarring them for life after such a display.

"Now why would I do that my dear Yumi-chan? Don't you know that breaking the speed limit around these parts usually merit a hefty speeding ticket? There's no incentive," he argued.

Anzu climbed into the car and seated herself in the back, amused by the whole situation and the banter the teenagers directed at one another.

'_First time I see someone able to trade quips that fast with someone like her around. Then again, I shouldn't be one to talk.'_

"Simple really," she paused for a moment, taking a seat in the passenger side as Yuzuru slipped into the driver's seat. "Because I'm asking you to."

Yuzuru let out and audible snort, grinning from ear to ear as the car roared to life with a fierce growl. Both girls jumped in their seats, visibly surprised by the Sileighty's piercing snarl as he gave it a few revs. The sound of air being released as a hiss assaulted their ears, finally confirming Mayumi's suspicion that the car was indeed turbocharged.

"Sit tight you two, because you're in for the ride of your lives!"

* * *

_Karuizawa, Nagano Prefecture_

_12:41PM_

Iwamura Tatsuru could hardly contain the scowl that threatened to form on his face the moment he spotted another of the several articles associated with his name among local car magazines. After spending the last five years under the tutelage of the Todo School, his own mentor Todo himself had declared him ready for the next step and to some extent he viewed that as both fulfilling and depressing at the same time.

Now that he had officially signed up to race for Honda in the All Japan Touring Car Championship he felt as if he were leaving behind a big chunk of his life. The freedom one had as a street racer to simply steer with their own hands knowing they could go wherever they wanted was a feeling he never would forget. Watching all-time greats like Tsuchiya Keiichi, Kurokawa Sakumo, and Takahashi Kunimitsu inspired him to take to the mountains as his training grounds in Tochigi and for a time he was the best; but now, he felt empty.

For those five years after he got his license and spent working and learning from the best instructor the school had to offer he never felt anything else other than pride; pride as a street racer and a driver who rose to the top in all of Tochigi until his defeat at the hands of Takahashi Ryosuke almost two years earlier.

'_And I lost to him fair and square in one of the toughest battles I ever faced…But that's not what's bugging me,'_ he surmised.

Indeed, Tatsuru himself knew he had absolutely no regrets when it came to the decisions he made throughout his term as a street racer. His loss against Akagi's White Comet had only spurred him on to improve his technique and train even harder to the point where he shaved off a full 5 seconds off his original course record and topped the charts among all the rookies who were vying for a spot among the teams who were looking to bring in fresh talent.

Needless to say, the media gobbled the story up from the moment he put pen to paper. The frenzy that followed after his signing was perhaps the most exhausting, and most stressful part of it all. Now every little thing he did was carefully observed by those around him, all eagerly anticipating the moment he would make one small slip up to publish. The fact that one of Honda's chief executives had also gifted him a brand-spanking new NSX-R did not help the matter at all and right now the car sat under a cover in his garage untouched. The 'spoiled new boy' they had called him, just for receiving a car he did not necessarily need.

'_And how far from the truth that was,'_ he reminded himself.

'_And it's not like I'm not thankful either though. An NSX in this day and age is Japan's only true super car at the moment and despite the fact that Ayrton Senna himself helped fine tune the suspension for better handling makes me all the more interested I still can't bring myself to drive the thing. I feel like I would lose a part of myself.'_

Tatsuru knew right then and there that he was still hesitant as to what the future held in store for him. The race scene in the Kanto region had become too quiet for his liking and though he did harbor some thoughts as to whether or not he would challenge Akina's Eight-Six, in the end he shot down the idea, preferring to hone his skills alone after suffering the most crippling blow he had ever experienced.

A full year before Akina's Eight-Six had emerged as the top dog of Gunma, Tatsuru along with the person he considered the best friend he could ever ask for managed to conquer several areas in Kanagawa and Tokyo, even going as far as Osaka to discover new mountain passes and new racing communities along with some of the most talented drivers they had ever seen.

And yet, he felt alone… The fire that once burned so brightly within him was extinguished after that fateful race in Kanagawa two years earlier. He had lost a friend, someone that was close enough for him to view as a brother after spending so much time together and that was the catalyst.

Never before had he been able to encounter someone with such a deep knowledge of mechanics and pass racing until he met him. The degree to which he could set up a car was practically unrivalled and his knack for determining the right settings for any car had floored even Todo himself when they called him in for a favor.

'_And his technique was just unreal,_' he thought despairingly.

Of all the fellow street racers he had come across during the one year they based their operations in Kanagawa, his friend proved on multiple occasions that he was on an entirely different level in terms of skill and dedication. The manner in which he composed himself around a car was like an art form. Each step was carefully calculated and thoroughly planned out before it was even taken and once it came down to handling and suspension the true "fun" began through the customary trial and error process.

The experience he gained from along with all of the knowledge he received from his friend was for all intents and purposes, invaluable. In his mind, there would probably never be someone like him around again and that saddened him. His deep motivation to win died with him and now he was left alone as he constantly wandered from place to place, seeking someone who would reignite that spark.

To him, driving around in circles on a track was pointless now without the one person he had constantly tried to surpass. Not even his fellow rookies could fill the void that had been left behind, and instead he found himself a full second and a half quicker than any other driver at Suzuka during testing prior to receiving an offer from Honda.

'_And I only took the offer in the hopes that I could move on, but now I'm certain that I've still got some unfinished business before I retire from street racing. I want one more challenge; I want to race against someone who can go flat out without any worries in the world and if perhaps, I can recover what I once lost.'_

Breathing an exasperated sigh, Tatsuru tossed the magazine back on the table of the outdoor restaurant he had agreed to meet his cousin in. He looked up, propping his elbow on the wooden surface to rest his head on a fist as he scanned the parking lot through the dark lenses of his Carrera sunglasses. It didn't take much for him to separate the cars that were truly set up for pass racing and those that were there to simply look good; among those that had caught his attention were two Lan-Evos which were parked side by side with the ever prominent decal of the Emperors emblazoned on them, and a black R32 he knew to belong to Nakazato of the Night Kids a few spaces further down.

'_No doubt they're here for Keigo's race. I still don't see why these people would flock here this early in the afternoon anyway. The race isn't until 10pm and so far even Keigo has yet to show up. Is this Sileighty really that special? Last time I checked the female duo that once raced at Usui also drove one but I never got the chance to race them. He may have beaten Nakazato but there has to be a reason why this place is chock full of cars from as far as Tochigi and Saitama.' _

Tatsuru shook his head and reached for his cup of coffee, slowly taking a drink from it as even more cars continued to arrive to this rather popular meeting spot. What irked him the most however was that the Emperors had shown up as well; it was no secret amongst the racing scene in Tochigi that he held a particular disdain for the team and their Evos, always plotting schemes and meticulously collecting information about their potential targets.

"How typical of Kyoichi," the man muttered under his breath.

One thing he could not deny though was that his curiosity continued to grow with each passing moment someone mentioned the person considered 'Usui's Ghost', which was so aptly named due to the car's silver finish and the outrageous speed that had become so associated with whenever it turned a corner that it virtually disappeared from view.

'_I might as well ask Keigo for the person's name as well, it annoys me that I don't even know that much.' _

Before Tatsuru could continue his train of thought was promptly killed by the very familiar roar of a naturally aspirated in full song at high rpm. The characteristic sound of an engaged VTEC system did not escape his trained ears as he easily recognized the unique exhaust note of the B18 that powered Keigo's Integra.

In the few moments that followed, Tatusuru turned his gaze to the entrance of the parking lot and confirmed his suspicions the moment he saw the recognizable midori green DC2 pull into a parking space that was right beside Nakazato's GT-R, which coincidentally, happened to be sitting next to his treasured yellow AP1.

A proud smirk passed his lips as quite a variety of onlookers had gathered around his S2000 to admire the simply incredible body kit provided by none other than Spoon Sports. Each and every single part of the car, ranging from the internals, exhaust, wheels, brakes, and transmission had been ordered from Spoon as was customary by the Todo Juku.

Needless to say, the yellow Honda had become very well-known after all of his accomplishments as its driver. To date, it was the only S2000 registered in the school and he was damn proud of that. Tatusuru never grew tired of staring his beloved machine, loving each and every detail the car had to offer.

From the complete S-TAI body kit, to the rear under panel diffuser in combination with a set of CR93 wheels in black, Mooncraft hardtop conversion and a carbon fiber hood, the clash of black and yellow made it all the more appealing for him and rightly so, as it had been nicknamed 'Happogahara's Yellow Flash' for its striking appearance.

'_And power wise, it certainly isn't lacking anything either.' _

Given his reputation, Tatsuru had taken the necessary measures to ensure his car looked as well as it preformed and that came in the form of endless tuning, forged pistons and rings, exhaust manifold, high camshafts and a stroker kit specifically made for the F20C that increased its displacement to a total of 2.2L to produce 285BHP at 9000RPM.

Nevertheless, the one thing he loved about it the most was just how balanced it was. The handling and suspension were superb and the advantage of the S2000's naturally lightweight body made it a massive threat on the downhill and on the track. The person who had set it up however, had been his friend and now it served as both a blessing and a painful reminder every time he dwelled on it.

Sighing once more, Tatsuru watched his burly cousin greet his teammates and then gesture towards his leader Nakazato to follow him. He raised an eyebrow at that; curious to see why someone as boisterous as Keigo could be so subdued knowing that he had a race coming up.

"About time you showed up Keigo, I've been waiting out here for almost an hour for you to show up. Driving all the way here from Nashushiobara isn't exactly a short trip you know," he spoke up.

"Like a long drive ever bothered you," the taller man retorted.

"Touché," he acknowledged. "But that still doesn't mean that you have a proper reason for calling me out here. I've been hearing some people around here say that you're going to get your ass handed back to you on a silver platter. I'm tempted to see whether this is true or not."

Keigo bristled at the comment grumbling a few curses under his breath as he sat down with a deep scowl.

"How about you just tell me who was the person that started those rumors so I can go beat them up myself," was his scathing reply.

Takeshi rolled his eyes from his place beside his teammate, promptly bowing before offering a hand to Tatsuru.

"Nakazato Takeshi, it's an honor to meet you Iwamura-san."

"Just Tatsuru please, and it's great to meet you as well Takeshi-san. I've heard a lot about you and your skills as a GT-R driver, please sit," he said whilst gesturing to the open seat available.

Although he did not show it, Takeshi was struck by the man's genuine humility and calm demeanor. The stark contrast in personalities between the two cousins astounded him so much, that he had a hard time believing that they were actually related. Even with the few physical similarities both Iwamuras possessed, Tatsuru himself was actually of more of average height and build than his much taller and more muscular younger cousin.

In fact, Tatsuru looked relatively unassuming when it came to the sake of appearances. With his black hair neatly styled into a more modern faux hawk and a five o'clock shadow, the man appeared to live up to his reputation as a serious but well-mannered individual with an enormous talent for racing both on and off the track.

"So why don't you tell me what's the deal with this Sileighty everybody's been raging about? If I ask Keigo all he will tell me is that the kid behind the wheel of that car got lucky," he said while drawing quotation marks in the air as if to emphasize his point.

Keigo scoffed and crossed his arms, "That brat almost made Nakaza-"

Both Takeshi and Tatusuru leveled hard glares on the Night Kids driver, effectively silencing him. It was now becoming increasingly more obvious to the elder Iwamura that this race was more of a personal score to settle rather than something the team had planned.

'_No doubt Keigo managed to sway the few impressionable youths in his team to support him.'_

Tatsuru knew very well just how easy it was to make someone like Keigo fly off the handle, and if one also combined the generally prideful nature true street racers have with an abrasive personality, you would be left with nothing but an inflated ego and an incredible amount of arrogance left unchecked.

"In the end all a street racer really has is his pride," he said loud enough for those around him to hear.

"But that doesn't give you the right to belittle people and their accomplishments Keigo. You have to remember that we are all amateurs who can only dream of going pro and achieving everything beyond our wildest dreams."

"Oi Tatsuru-"

The Todo graduate raised a hand to cut him off. "Yes Keigo, even I consider myself but an amateur but that's not important right now just listen… Here on the streets and even on the track you will realize that no one will ever yield to you just because you've got the better car or simply because they don't play by your book. No one gives a shit what you think or what you feel because we are racers, and in the end what matters is that you won, nothing else. We do it for the excitement; the rush we get every time we see that needle climb all the way to the red zone as the engine is screaming for the next gear. Every racer has pride and sure that's important, but you can't go around talking like you own the world because I will tell you this: There's always going to be someone who will be faster, smarter and better than you and on that day, you will realize just the lesson Nakazato and the older members of the Night Kids are trying to teach you."

Takeshi met the man's steely gaze with surprise in his eyes. Apparently, he was also observant enough to understand that if the leader of the Night Kids, who had already been beaten was allowing his third driver to race against an opponent that outclassed him, then it was for a different reason altogether.

"Oh? What lesson would that be?" He replied in a voice dipping with sarcasm.

"That's something you will have to figure out for yourself," his leader shot back with a certain edge.

For the first time all week, Keigo looked genuinely shocked by the cold treatment he was receiving from someone he looked up to; far more than the lecture he received from his cousin.

"It's clear to me now Keigo, that if I ask you anything on the driver all I will get is a biased opinion out of you. So do me a favor and get us a pair of drinks before I lose my temper on you and say something I'll regret. I've been up from literally the ass-crack of dawn so I'd like another coffee if you don't mind. Takeshi-san would you like something?"

"Uh, coke is fine I guess."

To say Keigo was stunned would be a gross understatement as he silently and almost unconsciously leapt from his seat in the direction of the kiosk at the center of the plaza. Even Takeshi was impressed with the forceful manner Tatusuru utilized to keep his teammate in check.

"Sorry about that, despite what it seems I'm only doing this for Keigo's own good. He's always been prone to get into fights and even as kids he was always the problem child out of the family but he's got talent. All he needs is to get rid of that attitude of his and he will grow to a top notch racer."

Takeshi nodded, sharing the sentiment. "People in the team often ask me why I still let him hang around and race as one of our members, but the thing is that he does have the talent. He's got this incredible ability to push and keep pushing just when it seems that things are the bleakest they could ever be, he has the dedication too and the reason I gave him the go ahead for the race is because the driver of this Sileighty is special."

There was a certain amount of admiration that Tatsuru had managed to place from the very moment Nakazato mentioned the Sileighty. He'd seen that look in someone only a separate handful of times and he too once carried it back when he had been racing with the one person he considered his true mentor.

"Special?"

The Night Kids leader chuckled, leaning back into his chair with a smile.

"He's very young; at only 19 years of age he is by far the best mechanic I've ever had working on my Three-Two and as a driver I believe that his skills could probably rival that of Akina's Eight-Six on a good day. I've never seen someone corner at such insanely fast speeds too; it's like he knows exactly how to ride a corner's apex and exit it with almost minimal amount of turbo lag with so much precision that it's as if he's not affected by it. His control is simply miraculous and his inertia drifts can rival Takahashi Ryouske or Fujiwara Takumi's beyond a doubt."

Tatsuru's eyes widened in shock; never once believing that someone so young could possess such an abnormal set of skills. Very few street racers ever received any formal training in terms of cornering and technique and their habits often were what made their style relatively distinct, setting them apart from their peers. The double apex itself was a very basic technique learned in kart racing, but it could apply to every situation on the track. A driver's line was always important, and assessing what areas had the most debris along with the target of greater exit speed were two very crucial priorities any professional looked for.

And yet, what still floored him was the ingenious idea that someone could apply such a theory to pass racing successfully. On the touge just one mistake could cost a driver everything, including their life and pulling off a feat like that was both intriguing and a reminiscent of a style that a particular SW20 had done what seemed like ages ago on the mountains that surrounded the outskirts of Yokohama.

'_Aggressive and utterly refined at the same time, the perfect combination,'_ he recalled.

In his opinion, virtually no other person could every drive an SW20 in the manner his friend once did. Each and every moment that car made held a breath of gracefulness that to this day astounded him each time he thought back to it. The steering was subtle perhaps delicate even and there was no way of telling a car's attitude would shift until it's driver willed it to do what he desired.

"Takeshi-san, can you describe to me what the style the driver of this Sileighty is like?"

"Well," he sighed. "To some degree, I found him to be a bit ruthless in the way he handles his opponents. It seemed to me like he didn't have a viable strategy; instead he opts to analyze his opponent while driving and build one on the spot. He dissects each and every piece of information he possibly can and if you're not careful he'll begin to toy with you. However, his skills and technique are practically unrivaled at Usui at the moment and watching him from behind is a real spectacle."

Takeshi paused for a moment, carefully considered his words as his mind replayed everything that happened during their race.

"But the thing that I find the most refreshing in his style is just how much he makes you push and go that extra mile just to match him. To tell you the truth, I nearly had him on the corner in the bridge section. We were quite literally side by side with only a short distance away from the next corner and yet he gunned it. He kept going even though one of us would have had to break before it resulted in a crash. He never stopped and for those few seconds I truly thought the kid had death wish. By then my Three-Two's understeer had begun to act up and because I was trying to overtake him from the outside I no longer had any other alternatives so I braked."

Tatsuru's forehead creased when he raised his eyebrows, genuinely astonished to hear that such a person was capable to pull off such an audacious and incredibly courageous maneuver.

"But on top of all that," the Gunma native continued. "He's got a sixth sense for racing on the downhill. No matter what you throw at him he adapts and responds in kind and after our race the part that baffled me the most is that he confessed to leaving just enough space for both cars to get through the corner. In a split second he was able to calculate a small gap and determine it was safe to go ahead and I never even saw it! It was almost like an illusion for me, a mind trick that fooled me into thinking the opposite!"

'_Mind games, sharp, analytical, spontaneous, prodigious, humble, and possibly trained? I can't help but feel some excitement for tonight's race._'

It had certainly been a very long time since he had been overcome by such enthusiasm for a race. Not even the prospect of racing for Honda and going pro could hold a candle to this. Finally, it seemed, after almost two years since the day he lost his motivation to race he now had something big to look forward to. Perhaps that challenge he had been craving would come in the form of a teenager behind the wheel of a Sileighty that had become the hype of all of Gunma lately.

"Just one more question Takeshi-san. What is his name?"

"Kurokawa Yuzuru."

The moment the name left his lips his blood ran cold. That enthusiasm he had felt only moments prior had been smashed and replaced by a sudden sense of disbelief and incredulity. With trembling hands he removed his sunglasses, placing them on the table as he stared at him gravely.

Evidently the revelation had caused Tatsuru some distress and Takeshi could only wonder what caused it.

"C-can you repeat that name again please?" No matter how much he tried, Tatsuru still found he was unable to stomach the news.

"Uh sure, like I said his name is Kurokawa Yuzuru," the GT-R driver replied.

To hear that name again brought forth a wave of nostalgia in his heart. Out of all the conversations he had with his friend about cars and racing almost none of them had ever been of greater importance until their last. That had been when he learned more about him, and of his life.

Tatsuru let out a mirthless chuckle, _'To think I'd hear that surname again after all this time… Life can be really unpredictable sometimes.'_

Finally it seemed, after wandering around for two whole years without any purpose other than to touch up on his skills, someone who was worthy of his attention finally appeared. Looking back on it now, it seemed like an eternity for Tatsuru. The years after first getting his license was chock full fun and some of the most unforgettable moments in his 24 years of existence up until a few days before his 22nd birthday when he lost the one person he had looked up to the most.

'_This is no mere coincidence,'_ he reflected.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tatsuru realized that this was going to be the only chance he would ever get to test himself as a simple street racer once again. But what he desired the most was to meet and see just what kind of person this particular Kurokawa would prove to be.

He smiled ruefully, recalling some of the details of when he last spoke with his friend.

"If you think I'm fast I know someone who will become even faster than I will ever be… He's a little young, but I know that in a matter of years he'll surpass me."

Those final words had meant so little then, and now they represented a great deal of hope. Hope, which he knew was justified from the moment he heard the name slip from Nakazato's own mouth.

'_This is your way of telling me to get off my ass and get to it, isn't it? We may have not been able to accomplish our dream of going pro together but I feel I won't get the answer I'm looking for if I don't see this race. So just wait; just a little more eh Kakeru?'_

* * *

_Fujiwara Tofu Shop, Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture_

_2:13PM_

After another long and equally strenuous day of preparation for the next batch of tofu, deliveries and running the shop Bunta was finally free to step out for a while to read through the day's newspaper and a smoke. Other than the occasional visit from neighbors around the Ikaho Onsen or the few children that stopped by for some fried tofu, the day had been part of his usual routine.

Bringing up his carton of Seven Stars Charcoal filters, he tapped the pack a few times to compress the tobacco. Once done, he raised it up and slipped a cigarette to his lips before promptly lighting it. Almost instantly the recognizable roar of the Group-A 4A-GE sitting under the hood of his former Eight-Six assaulted his ears.

He always did love the sound of carburetors, he never tired of it and this particular engine was nothing but a pure marvel of engineering. What had once been a fully prepared racing engine, had been essentially stripped apart, modified, de-tuned and prepared for street racing and to top it off, the combination of a high-rev engine with forged internals made for one of the most reliable machines he'd ever driven.

Bunta had always harbored a more purist approach in regards to racing and mechanics and there was nothing quite like hearing a 4A-GE on full song screaming through a wide set of open carbs and this one had been no different when he decided to call in a favor.

'_I'm gonna start getting a lot more complaints from the neighbors if he comes in to the block revving that high.'_

His own Impreza didn't help with that matter either, since it was loud even while idling. That unique throaty rumble that was typical of Subaru's boxer engines was a stark contrast to the Eight-Six and it had taken him a while to actually get used to the different overall feel the car had when he took it on its first test run on Akina. After that however, he'd grown accustomed to its quirks, instead focusing on how far technology had come in terms of mechanics overall.

There was no doubt that the car itself had power, as it's turbo charger and settings were always tweaked by Masashi every time he sent it in for servicing. He remembered the look Takumi first had when he sent the boy on his way for deliveries in the car for the first time and it amused him, at least to a certain extent.

The superior grip, acceleration, braking and torque had stunned the poor boy into silence when he returned from his morning deliveries and though he admitted that this particular method was a bit cruel for his training, he needed to grasp the most crucial detail that can pertain to any car and it's driver.

Bunta sighed, exhaling a plume of smoke as he turned the page of his newspaper, focusing on an article covering the most recent matches of the Nippon Baseball League and its current champions the Yomiuri Giants.

Takumi rolled his eyes, slipping out of the driver's seat unsurprised to find his father standing outside in the midst of his usual routine, which typically consisted of reading the paper and having a smoke after another day of work.

"You're home early," Bunta said without looking up.

"Yeah," Takumi responded stifling a yawn. "They let me off early today so I decided to grab something to eat before getting home. Though I'm normally used to getting up early every day to do deliveries I just feel tired so I'm gonna catch some shut eye."

Bunta spared his son a glance this time, catching a glimpse of the Trueno's tires in the process. As expected, the tires were beginning to show a greater amount of wear from extensive practice runs on Akina and soon enough they would need replacing if he kept going at it.

"You should keep an eye on those tires Takumi; you're wearing them out faster than usual."

"Well, I was just testing out a theory I had but so far I'm not really seeing any results," the young man answered.

"Oh?" _'So he's already learning how to utilize what other drivers perceive as a disadvantage and turn it into another tool; not bad.'_

Takumi fixed his eyes on the Panda Trueno, slightly miffed by his father's bland response. He could really use some form of advice from the old man and as frustrating as it was for him to admit, nothing he did yielded any results so far. Even though he was now aware of the undeniable fact that a car was nothing without its driver, he still felt that his trusted Eight-Six could do more.

Ryosuke had finally confirmed that in two weeks' time that their expedition would resume in Ibaraki shortly after they conducted their final tests on Keisuke's FD. Until then, all he had left was to keep up with his memorization for the new course.

Almost immediately, Takumi was dragged out of his inner musings by the ringing telephone inside the house. Briefly, he gazed at his father who remained entirely unfazed by the incessant blaring.

"You're not gonna pick that up?" He asked.

"No; it's probably just some idiot calling."

The downhill ace heaved a sigh as his father simply turned another page, fully aware that he had no intention of answering the call. With no other option available he walked inside to pick up.

"Hai, Fujiwara tofu-ten."

Moments later Bunta heard his son call out to him, "Hey oyaji! The call's for you!"

The elder Fujiwara groaned, folding the paper in the process before he trudged into the genkan. Takumi handed the man the receiver and veered off in the direction of the stairs.

"Yeah? Who is it?" He lazily remarked.

"Now, now," a familiar voice replied in an equal drawl. Is that how you greet one of your oldest friends Bunta? Even with age it seems your manners haven't improved in the slightest."

Bunta snorted in amusement, "What a surprise to hear from you so soon after our last conversation Sakumo; anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing really, I just found myself reminiscing about the past here with Masashi and from what I hear your son seems to be causing quite the ruckus around Gunma with a team called Project D and his Eight-Six. How's the car running by the way?"

The former street racer stole another drag from his cigarette, brows furrowed in confusion. "You're in Japan?"

He heard his friend chuckle, "Something like that; I was able to leave a bit earlier than expected from Germany and extend my leave for about three weeks but I've got to go back before the next race so it doesn't leave me too much time to do everything I want."

"And what are you planning? Last time I checked you were always the most methodical of the bunch; even more so than I am. Besides, I've been hearing some rumors about some kid with your last name racing around Usui and how he took down a GT-R. Is he yours?"

"How perceptive," Sakumo declared with no small amount of pride. "But yeah, Yuzuru's the one that's been running around and causing his own mayhem on that end of the prefecture," he confirmed.

Although it had been years since the last time Bunta had last seen any person of the Kurokawa family, the most impressionable of them had always been Yuzuru who coincidentally, shared the same age with Takumi. The fact that the boy also chose to follow in the footsteps of his father came as little surprise to him, even with the things that had plagued him in his 19 years of life.

From his close circle of friends, Sakumo had always been one of the most attentive; calling ever so often to check up on him and to simply ask how life had been going. To some degree it had been somewhat of an annoyance for him, as he knew the former rally racer did it for his own enjoyment but now he did not mind it much. He had learned very early on that life itself could be very cruel, and both he and Sakumo had experienced a great deal when it came to such a thing.

The enormous amount of strength and resilience his friend had displayed in the past two years was something that he found inspiring after experiencing such a profound sense of loss and for that he would respectfully tip his hat to him. Few people could ever manage to pick themselves back up after something like that and to see that his son still chose to follow his dreams despite the insistence of someone as forceful as Elizabeth also reminded him just how similar the boy could be to his father.

'_That stubbornness is from both parents, but his ability to just spring back up and carry on after facing an innumerable amount of hardships one right after the other is undoubtedly from his father. A normal kid that young would have been wallowing in self-pity and cursing their lives but instead he chose to make something of it and take the first step of the long road to becoming a true pro… I can only wonder what it'll be like when he and Takumi really get to know one another.'_

There was no doubt in his mind that once the two saw the extent of their techniques with their own eyes that they would want to race one another, just as he had once done against Sakumo during their youth.

"Anyway," Sakumo continued. "I'm just calling to let you know of a project that I've got going on and I want to finish it within a week. You know exactly what I'm referring to and I suppose I could use your input when it comes to tweaking the suspension while we're at it."

Bunta sighed, eyes shifting back to his unfinished paper, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Suppose? You and I both know that I can set up a car just as well as you can Sakumo, and suspension wise let's not forget who it was that taught you how to get the settings just right."

There was a short pause on the other end of the line and Bunta smirked when he heard a string of curses escape from Sakumo. _'Always the prideful one,'_ he mentally jeered.

"Right," the eldest Kurokawa trailed off. "Either way I have to take into account that an amateur like Yuzuru is going to be driving around in it."

Bunta arched an eyebrow once he registered that statement. Apparently he wasn't the only person who was fairly manipulative when it came to the methods he utilized to train his son.

"So you're going to re-tune the car and have your son race in it? Last I heard from Yuichi, he drove a Sileighty."

"And you're right," Sakumo conceded. "He's going to be in for a very rude awakening soon enough. I want him to be even faster than I was at his age, and to do that I'm going to force him to push past his limits with a car that will make it harder for him to do what he's accustomed to. He's going to have to learn to compromise for the shortcomings of the car with his technique, similar to what you've done with Takumi."

"So you're going to have the car train him," Bunta concluded.

"Yeah, but the real challenge will be in whether or not he realizes just how beneficial this may be for him in the long run. I want him to use every ounce of his technique and break his fastest course record on the downhill in less than two weeks."

"No normal street racer would be able to accomplish something like that in such a short span of time."

"Did I ever say my son was normal Bunta?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Hm, fair point; he might be just as insane as you are in a car."

"Speak for yourself," Sakumo quipped. "Last I remember, lighting a cigarette in the middle of a drift isn't exactly someone's idea of normal."

Bunta repressed a grin in favor of a gruff sigh, "You sound like a hypocrite when you say that old man. We both know that you've done the same thing a load of times without a care in the world and on Irohazaka no less."

This time it was Sakumo who snorted; taking silent pleasure from the banter he shared with his old friend. Just as his son had so eloquently pointed out, he disliked being referred to as an old man but he took comfort in the fact that Bunta happened to be one year his senior, thus making him the youngest of their group of friends.

"I'll let that one slide for now Bunta, since I recall that you've yet to answer any of my questions pertaining to your son and the Eight-Six."

Bunta shook his head, having expected to delve back on the topic once again. "What is there to tell? Apparently the kid's kicking ass all over the Kanto region with his team, beating every opponent he's come across so far with the old girl. One thing that has me a bit curious though is how long this engine's going to last compared to the previous one; his kind of driving is very rough on the engine and those high-revs will end up doing a number sooner or later on the internals no matter how well it's been tuned."

"You sound like a proud, demented father when you say that," Sakumo deadpanned.

"And is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all, Masashi told me the same exact thing when I spoke about Yuzuru actually. I suppose we're each mad in our own way…But anyway, let's get back on topic shall we?"

"By all means."

"Right, from my experience those particular 4A-GEs are extremely reliable and rarely break down but it's not originally made for being a daily driver. It's meant to be raced long and hard but as a result they don't tend to last any more than the average 4A-GE. The whole engine was taken apart and completely rebuilt and modified extensively Bunta, so I can guarantee it's been made to last longer than originally intended but in the end it all depends on your son."

Bunta moved to rest the phone on his shoulder, his mind carefully mulling over the few options that would be available should anything ever occur to the Eight-Six's engine again. Such a scenario would definitely be something he wished to avoid in the near future, and yet every single time he laid eyes on the car he felt uneasy on whether or not it could stand much more abuse than it already had. He couldn't shake that sinking feeling that somehow, the car would probably not be around before the year was out and that made him curious to see how things would eventually turn out.

Takumi had been driving that car every day for the last six years and he knew very well that the old Eight-Six had grown on the boy far more than he cared to admit to anyone else. Simply put, the car had become a part of him; every single day he had spent on Akina since the age of 13 had been in the driver's seat of that car.

'_But he's not done yet… There are things he still needs to discover in that car before it finally reaches its limit. The question however is: Will he be able to tap into that final stage before the car gives out? It looks like we'll just have to wait and see.'_

For a moment Bunta remained silent, exiting the genkan and onto the street, idly considering one of the final modifications he could do to make the Eight-Six respond to Takumi's needs.

"You know Sakumo, I think I may stop by Masashi's shop today after all. Since you so kindly asked for my help I suppose you could also provide me with some input on the Eight-Six and its settings. I'd like to see Takumi's reaction the next time he takes a spin down the mountain once I'm done with what I've got in mind."

"Great just what I need, more work for me," Sakumo grumbled under his breath.

"Stop your whining Kurokawa; we both know you're working on a similar project so this will be a nothing but a cakewalk, even by your standards."

Sakumo settled for a sigh as he let the snide remark slip by without any form of comeback, knowing very well that Bunta had only done so to get a rise out of him for the umpteenth time.

"Then get your ass over here now and stop acting like the old man you are! I'd bet you're standing outside reading a paper and having a smoke like every geezer in the country does after another day of work."

It wasn't that difficult for Bunta to picture his friend bearing a smug look and he let out a small laugh, already plotting the way he would get his revenge for that last comment. Perhaps a short match on the downhill would be enough to embarrass the man, as it had been on countless occasions before.

"Oh you're going to wish you hadn't said that."

Sakumo chuckled from his end, "Hm, maybe I will, maybe I won't. Either way I've got to go back to the task at hand Bunta so I'll be seeing you real soon. Ja ne."

"Yeah later."

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture_

_2:26PM_

From the moment she arrived Mayumi was astounded by the sheer magnitude of the house Yuzuru and Reina lived in. Despite the fact that it was only two a two-story, the amount of land it took up could easily fit two of the quaint homes that made up the rest of the residential area with relative ease.

Without even including the immense kitchen and the very spacious garage that had more than room to house a grand total of four cars, the second floor alone had four rooms left unused without counting those that belonged to the siblings.

Life had been kind to the Kurokawa family, at least financially. Even as she sat in the living room in front of the television beside Reina and a warm ball of fur she knew to be Sundae she found herself surprised by the number of changes that had gone on.

Reina had grown up to be the mirror image of her mother, with long brown hair and the same captivating grey eyes that seemed to stare into a person's soul. In short, the little girl she had once known was now a radiant beauty.

"So what's new Reina-chan? Do you have any dirty secrets I can use for blackmail against your brother or what? Lately he's been quite full of himself with all the flirting and whatnot."

Reina turned her head around to give Mayumi a look of utter disbelief. Under normal circumstances, the words Yuzuru and flirting rarely belonged in the same sentence and to hear that her brother had actually done so left her floored.

'_The last time he'd behaved like that with another girl was at least two years ago…' _

Reina quickly shook away the thoughts racing around in her head. The last thing she wanted now was to recall that final, tumultuous year they spent in New Zealand and the anguish it brought for her brother in particular. Thus she settled for giving Mayumi a pained smile, one that she immediately recognized from her conversation with Yuzuru the day prior.

"I'll be honest Yumi-nee, if you really want some good blackmail material you're gonna have to be prepared to wait a lot. My brother is so secretive sometimes that he reminds me of dad but if you want somewhere to start I'd suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you know that he has a great dislike for cats."

Mayumi cocked her head to the side, pouting slightly as she reached to scratch the kitten behind the ears. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why someone could hate something as cute as the purring bundle that sat on her owner's lap.

Carefully, she picked it up giving Reina a knowing smile as she crossed the living room. Daisuke, Ryuji, Akio and Anzu were all in the midst of a game of Two-ten-jack and as a result they were all too busy to spare a glance in her direction. It wasn't a surprise for her to see just how fast her roommate had been able to integrate herself into the group of car-crazed fanatics, discussing the latest models and the famous street races within the prefecture.

Yuzuru of course, had fallen into that category and if she took the time to dwell on it any more, she now knew the full reason why. If their drive to Matsuida was anything to go by, Yuzuru had proven exactly why people around Gunma were referring to him as Usui's Ghost. The speed and presence he had behind the wheel of that Sileighty made him seem like he were a force of nature and she remembered clearly just how frightened she had been initially. Hell, even Anzu herself had been sent into silent shock while their driver did not even bat an eyelid during the hour drive that was cut to half that amount. What did strike her the most however, was that the fear she felt was slowly replaced by admiration.

Each and every action the car made as it repeatedly switched lanes at over 160km/h was calculated and precise. The amount of trust she had in him easily intensified with each passing moment to the extent where she felt at ease. That small glimpse she received of her childhood friend's skills made her even more excited, since he would be racing the downhill at Usui.

She continued her gentle ministrations with Sundae in hand as she stepped into the kitchen and almost immediately, her nose caught the whiff of garlic and basil. For a moment she stood still, staring at her friend with vivid amusement as he silently stirred what she knew to be a pot of homemade pesto beside another one of boiling linguine.

'_It's strange to see him like this,'_ she mused.

"It's rude to stare you know," he said without meeting her eyes.

"Well it never occurred to me to ask what it is you're planning to make," was her reply.

"Nothing special really, just some recipe I picked up the last time I went to Italy a few years ago; Ligurian Pesto Pasta with shrimp. It's Reina's favorite as well, so if I combine that with bringing you along it should be enough of a peace offering to escape any form of retaliation for disappearing on her."

"Need some help?" She offered.

Yuzuru turned on his heel, his brown eyes gazing at her with traces of humor and vexation which seemed to stem from the cat she was holding in her arms.

"If you get rid of that fur ball then I wouldn't mind the company," he returned.

Mayumi let out an un-ladylike snort as he pointed to Sundae, who stared back at him with her wide and innocent eyes.

"Seems like Reina-chan was right; you do hate cats."

Yuzuru sighed, unsurprised to see that his sister had already begun scheming with her. Now he would have to prepare for one long and endless war of jokes and blackmail; another challenge for him to relish.

"With a passion," he declared. "So do me a favor and wash your hands before you touch anything."

"Yes sir!" She saluted.

The brown haired mechanic chuckled at her attempt to humor him.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you."

Mayumi placed the cat on the floor an approached the sink to wash her hands. She took the chance to strike up a more serious conversation with Yuzuru, who eyed the lemon cake he had prepared earlier in the oven underneath the stove.

"Do me a favor will you?" He asked.

"Hm?"

"There are a good number of wine bottles in that cabinet over there. Look for one that says Ponette Rossese. I'm planning to serve that as an accompaniment with the food."

"Are you sure your mother wouldn't notice if there was a bottle missing from her stash?"

"Who knows? Who cares? There's nothing wrong with having a little drink here and there and it's better to share the bottle rather than downing a full round of beers instead. I don't want to ruin what I'm sure will be a great meal."

"Right… So tell me Yuu-chan, for someone who says they don't play the piano anymore you sure seem have a perfectly good Steinway sitting in the living room for no reason."

Yuzuru froze in place. His mind was still reeling from the sudden inquiry and though the piano did belong to his mother it also represented a whole lot more than his distaste for music. The only times he ever drew near to it had been under more stressful periods to help stave his mind off of things and even then, he had given up writing music entirely from the moment he set foot on the plane that would take him away from New Zealand.

"It's my mother's. And like I said yesterday I haven't played for years now. I can't even remember what the last song I wrote is since all I've got in my head are cars and the different settings I've yet to try on my Sileighty."

Mayumi smiled at him, realizing that even with all of his efforts he was still easy for her to read. All she had to do was look into his eyes to tell that he was withholding far more than he was initially letting on. There was a much bigger explanation that he had yet to reveal and for that reason she decided to set aside her curiosity after sensing his distress when she breached the subject.

"I see…" She trailed off.

A great deal had changed for the two of them, perhaps more so for her childhood friend. From her side, she went on to become a mechanic; slowly learning her craft while struggling to put together a band with a few friends that only got together ever so often to jam and write a few songs if given the chance.

Yuzuru on the other hand, abandoned all of his studies and his talent for music in favor of pursing what she knew was his true calling by taking up street racing and becoming a mechanic himself. The road to becoming a full professional was always long and full of setbacks; but she knew in her heart that no small goal was ever worth accomplishing.

* * *

A/N:

Well guys I have to admit that I had so much writer's block in this chapter that at some point I didn't even know how to organize everything to get it to flow better. Nevertheless, I managed to get the thing finished by Christmas Eve and I suppose the reason why this chapter was heavily delayed was because of all the things I had going on at the moment. As a side note, you're now officially introduced to Tatsuru Iwamura; Keigo's cousin. He will be playing a very big part in the coming chapters.

Between final exams and last minute assignments, I had very little time to actually write this down. The worst part of it all though, is that I'm due to catch a flight today as well to go back to my home country; needless to say that my Christmas will be spent on a plane after a death in the family in one of the worst times imaginable.

Be that as it may, I still want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year from my part and as a present all I can really ask for is more reviews please!

As soon as I return I will get back to working on the story and you can expect some action to come!

\- SilentAssassin11


	14. Chapter 14

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 14

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture_

_8:39PM_

It took Mayumi nearly a full hour to scour each and every room of the house before she was left with the only one that was adjacent to Reina's own. For a moment she stood still, opting to stare at the oaken door that lay before her as she realized her goal of finding some form of blackmail material to use on her childhood friend loomed ever closer.

Due the enormous size of the house altogether, it had been relatively easy for her to slip away from the group that was currently locked in a second round of Jinsei. Yuzuru had disappeared shortly after their first match and she instantly took the opportunity to explore the home after Reina sent her on her way with a grin.

The raven haired mechanic smiled as her hand drew closer to the door's handle. She knew for a fact that this room belonged to Yuzuru since every other she checked showed no signs of his meticulousness and organized personality. He had always been the kind of person to keep everything in check, cautious and pragmatic; Yuzuru was never one to overlook anything he did. If anything, she only had a few minutes to herself before he would come around to see what she was up to and that worried her.

"Some consider it rude not to knock you know."

Mayumi gasped, jumping up in surprise when she heard her friend's silky tenor voice close behind her. Apparently Yuzuru had been sensible enough to actually come back to check on her or she simply had the worst luck at the moment. Nervously, she turned around, her gaze rooted to the floor in embarrassment as Yuzuru approached her.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice that you were snooping around the house Yumi-chan? If you wanted to take a look at my room all you had to do was ask, I don't really have anything to hide or be ashamed of," he said whilst placing a set of keys in her hands.

"The smaller key with a circular shape opens the door go on ahead."

It was at that moment that Mayumi cursed her brief lapse of judgment for not noticing the now very visible keyhole on the door's handle. Like always, she had gone ahead without taking into account the possibility that Yuzuru had locked the door to keep anyone else from entering.

"Woah wait just a moment, you're letting me walk into your room just like that? You do realize that I was going in there with the hopes of finding something I can use to incriminate you right?" She declared with traces of incredulousness in her tone.

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow at that, shaking his head in amusement as Mayumi unlocked the door. "What were you expecting to find?"

Mayumi shrugged as the pair walked in; like many of the other rooms in the house it was large, spacious, and offered a great deal of legroom to do as much as one pleased. Other than the large desk set beside the only window in the room, full length mirror, and the twin bed lined up against the wall, everything was as she expected it to be. Books and manuals were all neatly arranged and stacked on the desk; all divided amongst their general categories.

It was no surprise for her to see that most of them had to do with mechanics and the schematics of parts on the SR20DET but the inclusion of rotary engines came as a surprise to her as well.

"What's with all these books on the RX-7? Last time I checked you drove a Sileighty not an FD."

"I'll explain that later when you check out the garage. In the meantime I need to change shirts 'cause I just spent the last hour under my car changing the oil and running a few last minute checks on the brakes and tires and I really needed a shower," he responded whilst running a hand through his still dripping hair in order to keep his bangs from obscuring his vision.

Without any further warning, Yuzuru pulled the flannel shirt of his back and Mayumi instantly turned around only to be met with his reflection in the mirror before her. A blush began to creep on her face as she quietly observed his athletic frame in pleasant surprise.

She was sure Anzu would have teased her relentlessly for secretly watching her friend's half-naked form but almost immediately her eyes zeroed in on the long and pale scar running diagonally across his left side.

Despite the noticeable fact that the scar had healed years ago it also allowed her a small glimpse of some of the things he had gone through in the years since he first left Japan. This small hint however, only confirmed what she had already begun to suspect previously.

Yuzuru had never been the best person at concealing his true emotions, even if he adopted his well-practiced mask of indifference she was easily able to discern the pain hidden within his eyes. Reina herself shared the same look her older brother did, albeit to a lesser extent.

'_That scar isn't normal, not by any means. On top of that, he's a lot more reserved than he used to be and I still don't know why… I need to be careful here, the last thing I want to do is step on a landmine and have him hate me for bringing up something sensitive,' _she reflected.

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as Yuzuru finally buttoned up the long-sleeved denim shirt he chose to go along with his black jeans. There was no denying she was caught in quite the conundrum when it came to how she would breach the subject with her friend and as a result she found it more prudent to wait until he would tell her himself.

For a few minutes fixed her attention on the variety of football (soccer) jerseys lined up next to one another in his wardrobe, taking heed of the fact that those which were the most prominent possessed the unique black and white striped pattern which was iconic to 'The Old Lady'; better known as Juventus. At least five of them had the ever classic number ten emblazoned on the back and she smiled, realizing that her friend still followed one of their childhood passions.

"Since when did you become a Juventus fan Yuu-chan? From what I remember, you always leaned towards Maradona and Napoli when we were kids."

"I admire him as a player, still do in fact, but to me my favorite player by far is Roberto Baggio. Remember when I told you that I visited Italy for a time?" He asked.

"Yeah," she responded, unsure of what he meant by it.

"Well, during that trip I had the benefit of stopping in Turin and I stayed there for about two weeks in November a few years ago. When I heard that Milan and Juventus would be squaring off against one another in a league match I jumped at the chance and from the moment I saw Baggio step on the pitch wearing that number on his back I was hooked. I remember seeing that man dismantle Milan's defense singlehandedly, dribbling and passing between his opponents like it was nothing. But the ambience that stadium held and the fans chanting and cheering for their team was an incredible sight to see despite how cold it was that night and the poor visibility. It was passionate and exhilarating," he fondly recalled.

The bright smile Yuzuru held on his face was a captivating sight. If anything, she could only compare it to the one he often had when it came to cars. She watched in silence as her friend skimmed through the varieties of shirts he owned belonging to the team. He drew one out, holding it out to her and pointing a finger at the number.

"I was lucky enough to have it signed by the man himself after the game; real nice guy too; very humble. I'm thinking of putting this one in a frame to give my room a different touch that doesn't have anything to do with cars. I've got another one of these but as a long sleeve. That's the one I tend to wear the most."

'_Wow, he's got both the home and away kits for several seasons. I see the other numbers belonging to Deschamps and Conte as well. But the one he has the most of is Baggio… Interesting.'_

"I suppose this would be a bad time to say that I'm actually an AC Milan fan?" She playfully remarked.

"You're entitled to your opinions," he said whilst shaking his head.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Aw you're no fun."

"Hm?" Yuzuru paused for a moment, his eyes widening when he caught sight of an eerily familiar case hidden in the corner of his closet. He remembered that the last time he laid eyes on it was when he left it at his old home two years earlier on the day he arrived from New Zealand and now there was no doubt in his mind now that Reina had been the one to leave it there without his knowing.

"Damn it," he groaned.

Mayumi perked up after hearing him curse, moving closer to take a peek. Chuckling at how organized all of its contents were, her eyes continued to scan the interior of the spacious closet, only pausing when she caught sight of an old-looking brown tolex case that lay against the furthest corner of the closet and in slight obscurity due to the various number of shirts hung closer to that end.

'_Is that? No it can't be,'_ she thought as she reached out to stroke its rough surface with a smile on her face. Quietly, she took in each and every intricate detail there was to it; from the great amount of age visible through patches of scuff marks and the scratches obtained through years of constant touring and movement. For a fleeting moment she looked up to meet Yuzuru's eyes, as if asking permission to retrieve the instrument from its current position.

Her response however never came; instead Yuzuru continued to stare at the brown case with a vacant expression, the same brown eyes that had so often captivated her displayed nothing but anguish and pain in place of the joviality and mischief that used to be there. She had to admit that it almost looked as if he were torn just by looking at it.

Nevertheless, Mayumi slowly grabbed the case by its handle and gingerly placed it on the floor. The three latches opened with audible clicks and she opened the case to reveal a beautiful two-tone sunburst Fender Stratocaster. Very carefully, Mayumi took the guitar out from its case and marveled at the perfect weight it had along with the thick neck profile she had always favored on her guitars.

'_Rosewood fretboard, no skunk line on the back which means that this is a real pre-CBS Strat!'_

"Do you have any idea what you've got stashed here in your closet? Whose guitar is this? I don't remember you ever having the slightest interest in playing guitar Yuu-chan?" She asked.

"It belonged to a friend of mine a long time ago…" He trailed off, unwilling to go further as he turned around to grab a number of tools from a nearby box.

Sensing that right now was not the best time to bite off more than she could chew Mayumi continued assessing the guitar's details, taking note of the visible amount of wear the neck and fretboard had as a result of years of playing; all signs that it had been well favored in the past, perhaps cherished even.

"Would you mind putting it back? I'm about to go back to the garage and run some last checks. And I've got something else to show you as well," he added in an attempt to dissuade her from asking anymore questions.

With no other alternative left, Mayumi sighed in frustration. This was one thing she definitely wouldn't leave without any form of explanation as thus she pressed on, no longer willing to set aside her curiosity in order to appease him by repeating the initials she saw branded into the case's orange lining.

"Who's A.C.?"

Yuzuru visibly stiffened, hands involuntarily clenching into fists as he diverted his gaze away from her.

"She's the person who used to own the '59 Strat that's in your hands," he replied in a hollow-like voice.

An awkward silence descended upon the pair of mechanics. It was clear to her now that this person was once a very close friend to him and the manner in which he had referred to her made it seem that she had also been a very special case.

"What was her name?" She asked as she placed the guitar back inside its case.

"If you want to know more you're better off asking my sister," was his curt reply as he recovered from his internal haze of emotions. "Though I doubt she will say much," he added before he stepped out of his room with a socket wrench in hand.

'_What the hell does that mean?'_ The girl angrily thought as she absentmindedly followed him through the house.

Upon arriving to the living room she observed that only Daisuke and Reina remained in the living room now, both animatedly speaking of a number of influential street racers and their cars of choice. This brought a small smile to her face, realizing that even the youngest child of the Kurokawa family possessed an affinity for cars.

They entered the genkan and then walked through the open doorway leading to the garage. The sight that greeted her was one she was sure would have made any of her fellow co-workers salivate with the four cars all parked next to one another side by side along with a fifth that was parked just outside in the driveway leading to it.

Leading the fray was a Midnight Blue Nissan Skyline GT-R that she correctly identified to be an R33 model followed by the AE86 Trueno she knew to belong to Yuzuru's senpai due its identifiable 'redline' tail lights and attractive N2 rear wing. The third car was one she was already acquainted with and perhaps the most attractive one of the bunch when she neared it; the Sileighty. But once she approached the final car in the garage her eyes greedily scanned each detail, realizing that the last car among the four in the garage was equally as alluring.

It was a white RX-7, an FD to be precise that had been heavily modified. No matter how hard she tried she wasn't able to tear away her sight from the zenki model due to the aggressive bodywork exhibited by the Mazda. In a unique but very striking combination, the FD possessed parts from both RE Amemiya and Mazdaspeed that were set to complement each other extremely well.

'_Mazdaspeed Spec-A Type II front bumper, side skirts and RE Amemiya GT II spoiler along with AD Type I side mirrors… Christ I can't believe I'm actually seeing this, it looks gorgeous,'_ she mused to herself.

She moved closer to the vehicle, kneeling by the rear end and taking note of the set of light gold BBS RR wheels and the prominent AP Racing brake calipers visible through them. For all intents and purposes, this particular FD was perhaps the most captivating she had ever seen; the aura it gave off was intoxicating and she was shocked to see that it burned brighter than the Sileighty.

Yuzuru walked around to the driver's side, unlocking the door and pulling the release hatch to reveal the clean and well-maintained 13B sitting under the hood. From the little experience she possessed when it came to working with rotary engines this one by far, happened to be one of the most complicated setups she had the benefit of seeing.

"This…is…incredible…" The disbelief was evident in her tone.

The brunette chuckled, "Of course she is. I've poured my blood, sweat, and tears into her for over five years," he pointed out before handing Akio the socket wrench.

Mayumi cocked her head to the side turning around to stare at her friend inquisitively, completely dumbfounded by the revelation.

"Wait, what?" She mumbled.

This time it was Reina who spoke up, smiling as she stepped up to observe Akio begin the process of removing the old spark plugs on the FD. "What my brother means Yumi-nee, is that he's been taking care of that car for a long time now. In fact, it was his first car. He learned how to drift in it back in New Zealand, teaching himself everything he possibly could in terms of mechanics and pass racing. That car has been in our family for a little over eight years now."

"Eight years!?"

Yuzuru shrugged, a crooked grin tugging at his lips at her reaction to the news. "I never said that the car was originally mine to begin with Yumi-chan."

It didn't take much for the girl to understand the meaning hidden underneath that last statement. The first FD models rolled off the assembly line in 1991 and back then children of their age group had just started middle school, which meant that someone else in his family had owned the car before him. She knew that Yuzuru's father had never been the type to enjoy rotary engines, often complaining of the more difficult mechanics those cars had to offer and that only left a single person who could have bought the car when it first came out.

'_Kakeru…' _

For a moment Mayumi glanced at Reina, who held a sad smile in place of the humored one that had been there only moments prior. Then, her gaze shifted towards Yuzuru, who once again was avoiding her eyes. There was a sense of grief she was able to decipher from all of this, the kind that indicated that the siblings were withholding something from her that they were unwilling to share at the moment.

'_I'm getting real sick and tired of all this secrecy,'_ she mentally groused. _'This isn't like them.'_

There was a certain tension in the air between the two Kurokawa siblings; as if the darkest cloud in the sky continued to loom over them no matter where it was they went, continually tormenting them. She could _feel _that something was wrong.

With no other viable alternative, Mayumi stashed her remaining questions back into the confines of her mind and settled on sating her curiosity in regards to the FD.

"What's the deal with owning two cars? Isn't one already enough?"

Akio and Ryuji audibly snorted, remembering that they two had asked the same question weeks earlier when they were first introduced to the Sileighty as its replacement.

"The engine is getting kinda old," he began. "It's been through an incredible amount of abuse since the first day it was bought and with all the rough driving I've done on it in the past few years along with the amount of power it produces, I suppose it was only a matter of time before it the rotors and apex seals would begin to wear out."

"Then why not just overhaul it?" She inquired.

"Because it's too pricey and the investment would have cost me an arm and a leg. Besides, I figured that if it would cost me as much then it would be better to go ahead and get something that I could call my own. Despite what it may seem I see that FD as something that was entrusted to me and something I could use to improve my overall technique."

"And you spent who knows how much on a whole new car in addition to the parts and modifications made to make it race worthy?"

Yuzuru turned to her, awkwardly scratching the back of his head while still avoiding her eyes. "I'm not going to lie; all in all I've spent a pretty hefty sum on the Sileghty just to make sure everything I did was up to my standards but I never once relied on my family's wealth to complete the project. Over the years even while I was in New Zealand I saved up everything I could from the odd jobs I did and working around Queenstown as a mechanic."

'_And I also have to take into account that I was still performing music as well,' _he mentally added.

The female mechanic pondered those words for a few seconds, unable to counter the logic with any form of argument. Even as a child Yuzuru was always the kind of person who enjoyed working to achieve his goals, never once relying on others to help or guide him through it. As admirable of a trait it was for someone to possess, Mayumi also recognized the flaws hidden underneath; ones that Yuzuru was already beginning to display in the two days since their reunion.

People like Yuzuru were rarely the kind to seek aid in any shape or form. Instead, he favored helping others and pursing the self-satisfaction of completing their goals on their own which was ironically selfish in a way. But the one undeniable truth she had seen in people like him time and time again is that when things do not go their way, they lash out. In Yuzuru's case however, she now understood that he was the kind to become withdrawn and abrasive if pushed too much.

'_Whatever he's hiding… I just hope it's not bad enough to push him over the edge,'_ she thought with a frown on her face. _'Things are a lot more complicated than I hoped it would be.'_

"So what's the final output on the FD? Judging by those massive twin turbochargers and that insane v-mount intercooler you have along with the high-performance exhaust manifold, I'd say this baby makes somewhere along the lines of 300+BHP am I right?"

"350 actually," came his more enthusiastic reply.

"More like 350 screaming, monstrous and frightening ponies," Ryuji said gravely.

Yuzuru clicked his tongue at his friend, shaking a finger at him while feigning a hurt look.

"Oh come on now Ryuji, I've told you many times that she's fairly docile," he returned in a playful manner before patting car's fender as if to emphasize his point.

"No, no," the medical student quickly shot back. "That car is a monster and you are just a freak. I remember the time you let go of the steering wheel on purpose just to see if you had actually calculated the right amount of distance needed to clear the corner in the middle of a drift!"

Anzu, Mayumi and Akio all gaped at the brown haired mechanic who remained unfazed by their exchange of startled looks. Instead he merely grinned, "Oh come on now! I only did that because I was curious. Besides, it was your fault when I told you not to eat that red bean paste bun," he remarked off-handedly.

Ryuji visibly paled, giving an involuntary shudder when he recalled just how sick he had gotten after that particular ride in Hakone. "It occurs to me now that I've yet to even take a ride in your Sileighty and now that I think about it, you proved to me on your last race that you've completely lost your marbles beyond a doubt!"

Yuzuru's grin widened considerably, becoming far more devious. "Give me the time and place Aizawa."

"Next Saturday at Akina since it's closer to my side of the prefecture."

"That's a deal," the former pianist answered.

"Tch, you never learn Ryuji," Reina deadpanned as she rolled her eyes.

Throughout the entire exchange between the two friends Anzu and Mayumi had paid close attention to Yuzuru in particular, who was still effortlessly hiding his discomfort through small jokes and silly banter. Anzu spared her roommate a glance, staring at her curiously in an effort to further understand the situation and the visible change in demeanor after he returned to the garage with her.

Those same brown eyes that had been so warm and inviting earlier were now the polar opposite. They were fathomless, as if all the light within them had completely dissipated only to leave a dark and murky abyss. Mayumi had clearly done something to leave her friend in such a state and made a mental reminder to ask her the reason later.

'_That's not the look any normal teenager would have without a good reason,'_ she concluded. There was a sense of loss that she was able to gather from all of this and the strained smiles held by both Kurokawa siblings along with the Aizawa brothers a enabled her to pick up on the small detail that they too were aware of the situation.

'_I just met them, so I need to tread carefully around here. They're a bunch of really nice people and the last thing I need to do right now is ruin this for Mayumi but I can tell she's getting frustrated; I may need to pull her away for a moment.'_

"I know this is completely out of topic," she interrupted with a devilish grin set to match the one Yuzuru had moments earlier. "But you wouldn't you happen to have any more pictures of Mayumi-chan as a kid lying around do you Reina-chan?"

Reina looked up to the slightly older girl, a smirk forming on her face as her grey eyes narrowed with traces of humor laced within them. "You should have just asked earlier my dear Anzu-chan! If you follow me I'd be happy to show you them."

Akio and Yuzuru nearly burst out laughing when Mayumi's mouth dropped in absolute horror. Without any regard for the remaining members in the garage she took off, swiftly dodging the other occupants while yelling at the top of her lungs.

"I swear to god if you so much as take one of those pictures for yourself Anzu heads will roll!"

Unable to keep their amusement at bay any longer, Akio and Daisuke erupted into pure and unadulterated laughter, leaving Yuzuru to allow a small chuckle to escape his lips as he walked through the open garage door. A warm breeze picked up and his smile quickly disappeared, a mask of indifference now in its place. For the first time in nearly two years he wanted a cigarette.

Ryuji sighed, moving up to clap his friend on the back as a show of support.

"You alright?"

"Depends," was his reply.

"Don't play games with me Yuzuru, I know you well enough to tell that something's eating at you so spill. All. Of. It."

Yuzuru glared at his friend for a moment and then sighed. "Damn I need a smoke…"

"I thought you quit." It was more a statement than a question.

"I did," he shot back. "I remember you did too."

Ryuji whirled around calling out to his brother. "Daisuke, toss me your cigs!"

The younger Aizawa gave his brother an incredulous look. "How did you-"

"I found your stash back at my place kid. Next time, try finding somewhere more original to hide them 'cause you have no idea how hard it was to resist temptation!"

Akio snorted, in amusement as Daisuke tossed his carton over to Yuzuru, who snatched it from the air and looked down to read the label. "American Spirits? Meh beggars can't be choosers I suppose." He flipped open the lid off the blue carton and took one out before Ryuji snatched away the box from him.

"You too?" He asked.

"Of course," Ryuji remarked indignantly. "We quit together, so we're falling off the wagon together if that's what it takes for you to talk."

Yuzuru grabbed the lighter from inside the carton, lighting up as quickly as possible before his regret would kick in, comforting himself with the notion that it at least it felt good to know that he wasn't the only one who would be pissing his two years without a cigarette down the drain.

"It's only one smoke. After this I'm back on," Yuzuru said defensively.

"That's what they all say. But at least you never really were the heavy smoker type. In fact I rarely saw you smoking more than one or two a day seeing how they lasted three times as long as mine… Wow, these taste like shit."

Back then when he'd just arrived back to Japan he recalled being a completely different person. Thinking back on it now he would readily admit that some of the stupid things he had done were simply to cope with his anger, frustration and grief.

He was quite the delinquent throughout his first few months in Tokyo, showing up late to class, smoking in school and getting into fights had been part of it all but what he could remember the most was the emptiness he felt inside him. No matter much he cared for and watched over his sister nothing had been able to replace the void left behind since his last days in New Zealand.

'_And I certainly was no saint either.' _

Each day in Tokyo quickly became monotonous for him, and the pressure his mother put him under coupled with that last and final loss had been enough to send him spiraling into depression.

All he had going for him after that were the last parting words he had shared with someone of great importance and his passion for cars. Reina too, became a tremendous help because he felt needed. He may have never mentioned it to anyone but perhaps the strongest pillar of strength came in the form of his little sister who never looked down on him.

'_Although Reina would probably have no qualms in beating me senseless if she caught me smoking now,' _he thought to himself.

"Alright Ryuji, you wanted to know so I'll tell you," he breathed through his cigarette.

"I'm all ears," the GT-R driver commented.

"Mayumi found the old guitar stashed in my closet."

"Is that all? Don't you own a few others yourself? I remember seeing you carrying an acoustic around back in Tokyo a few times."

"No teme, I mean the Strat that I thought I left back in New Zealand. I literally froze when I saw it and she started asking questions left and right."

"Oooh that guitar," the blonde man said as understanding dawned on his face. "I imagine that seeing it didn't bring fond memories to you."

"A bit of both actually… But the worst part is that I haven't even told her about _that_."

Ryuji shook his head, fully aware what an impact that could have on someone who had not exactly been around for the last few years to know the news.

"You're going to have to tell her sometime soon Yuzuru. I know you just got her back and are still reacquainting yourself and all but this will only make her more curious and it may end up hurting her as well if you're not careful."

"I know," was all he managed to say.

* * *

_Usui Pass_

_10:18PM_

Only seven members of the Emperors had been selected to come to Usui for reconnaissance, as of now only five had been sent out to the most crucial checkpoints scattered across the pass. At the starting line remained Seiji by himself while Kyoichi had taken it upon himself to cover the final section of the course at the bridge with an indifferent looking Toshirō.

A few meters away from the two teammates were Takahashi Keisuke, Nakamura Kenta, and their chief mechanic Matsumoto Shuichi, patiently waiting for the eminent arrival of Kurokawa and his Sileighty. Even Shingo and Sayuki were there, having arrived moments prior with a number of the more senior members of the Night Kids that were torn between who to root for in this race.

"This Kurokawa really doesn't like playing by the book huh?" Kenta anxiously declared.

Keisuke arched an eyebrow at his protégé, exhaling a cloud of smoke from the cigarette lazily hanging off his lips. "We're street racers Kenta; there never have been any rules to begin with."

"Fair point Keisuke," Matsumoto acknowledged. "But when Iwamura challenged Kurokawa-kun he looked cross. I don't think I've ever seen that kid more determined to knock someone of their high horse up until now. If anything I'm sure that he's only doing this to piss off his opponent even more."

"And knowing Iwamura he'd probably downright furious that he's been made to wait long enough as it is," Keisuke added.

"Don't forget that your brother pointed out that he has a flair for being both fashionably late and making a dramatic entry," the chief mechanic said humoredly.

Matsumoto picked up their radio, aimlessly flipping through the various channels before stopping on the one he knew was going to be used for the upcoming race.

"This is Sakamoto from the bridge checkpoint," the radio blared out. "No sign of the Sileighty just yet but there are a few cars still coming up the pass; looks like one is a GT-R and the other an Eight-Six with Nagano plates."

'_So Ichinose-kun has arrived with Aizawa; that means Kurokawa-kun is not far off.'_

As Matsumoto waited for the rest of Yuzuru's entourage for arrive, he allowed his mind to idly wonder why Ryosuke had designated this specific spot as the place where the race would be decided. While it was common for the man to make predictions on the outcome of a race, he still to this day was entirely floored by how each and every single one made was spot on.

Keisuke himself expressed his cluelessness when it came to the calculations his older brother often made and he remembered that this occasion was absolutely no different when he breached the subject. With no other option, Matsumoto quickly began a mental assessment between the two drivers and the cars; dissecting each piece of information based upon his observations and experience.

'_When it comes down to it, Kurokawa's Sileighty tops out at 250BHP. In addition, the suspension and handling is specifically set up to tackle the slopes of Usui and if you combine that with the acceleration provided by its turbocharger, he has the greater advantage when it comes to taking off in a straight line. Iwamura on the other hand, is obviously running an N/A platform on his Integra and in terms of power we're talking that both cars are pretty much even. At most, I'd say the DC2 has an output between 250 to 265BHP with a little less torque and more understeer… Odds are that Iwamura is going to push the living hell out of his car to try and beat him through any means necessary.'_

And that was the most critical part in his analysis; the rash and impetuous personality Keigo was very well known for could lead to a narrow margin of victory, (or as most likely the case) his defeat. All that mattered now would be if Kurokawa would be able to match his aggressiveness with an even higher level of ruthlessness. Perhaps the best way of giving that man a taste of his own medicine would be by toying with him throughout the race; an entertaining idea beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"Konbanwa tencho," Akio greeted as he approached him with his group.

"Hey there Ichinose-kun, I see you've also brought two new faces with you as well; Matsumoto Shuichi Chief Mechanic of Project D and owner of Matsumoto Speed at your service," he said whilst offering smile a pleasant at the two girls.

"Kurebayashi Anzu," the brunette said before bowing.

"Isayama Mayumi, it's an honor to finally get to meet you in person."

"Mayumi-san is a childhood friend of Yuzuru's and a mechanic herself," Akio added as both Reina and Ryuji exchanged pleasantries with him.

"Really? Where do you work?" There was no small hint of curiosity in his tone.

"I work in at Suzuki Motors in Shibukawa, a small shop with a few people but still a fantastic learning experience under one of the best mentors I could ever ask for. I've only been there for a year so I still consider myself an amateur," she confessed.

A short laugh escaped Matsumoto. "We each start somewhere Isayama-san."

Mayumi smiled at the man, taking his earlier comment encouraging words and struck by his genuine humility. "So how does someone like Yuu-chan end up working for one of the most talented mechanics in the entire Kanto region?"

The elder mechanic turned to stare at the youngest Kurokawa curiously; obviously perplexed by the foreign nickname Mayumi had used to refer to his employee.

Akio gave his boss a knowing look, smirking at him knowing that the pair of them could readily recall the day they first met him and was offered a job on the spot for sorting out one of the most complicated problems they had ever seen.

"It's a long story," he began before being promptly cut off by the next screeching report made by the first checkpoint via his radio.

"This just in, the Sileighty's been spotted! The guy's coming down the straightaway leading into the pass and he shows no signs of slowing down!"

"Understood," said Nakazato's voice. "Keep me informed through each checkpoint."

Keisuke grinned, his ears finally picking up on the piercing snarl reverberating across the pass followed by the trademark hiss that was quickly becoming synonymous with Kurokawa's Sileighty and marveling at the lovely sound it produced.

The wonders what a pair of talented hands with the right tools could do was not lost on him, and although he would always harbor a preference for rotaries, he would be a fool to deny that this one couldn't rival it. It was pure, raw and menacing; absolute perfection.

Reina moved closer to the guardrail, pulling Mayumi to stand next to her as every single person overlooking the bridge erupted into voracious cheer, further impressing her when she realized just how packed the galleries really were.

The deafening roar of the Sileighty only continued to grow louder and louder as it closed in on the bridge. Tires screeched and a pair of bright white headlights began to shine through the tree line and within moments Mayumi smiled as Yuzuru's Sileighty finally appeared after clearing the following corner. What followed next however would be an image that would forever be engrained into her mind.

"Watch this Yumi-nee, you're about to witness one of my brother's signature moves."

She stared awestruck as the Sileighty began a rapid descent of downshifts, braking only for a split second as its line shifted from the left, to the opposite side to initiate one long, beautiful drift that sent it blazing past the entire bridge with little difficulty. The smoke that billowed from the car's rear tires only added to the majesty of the miraculous control Yuzuru displayed on his machine; leaving her at a loss.

It was then that she fully understood just how much passion Yuzuru had put forth into his craft. The sheer spectacle her childhood friend had presented to her with that small and simple display of skill made her excited for what was soon to come.

* * *

_Nagano-Gunma Border, Usui Pass_

_10:25PM_

"Finally for fuck's sake!" Kegio yelled out loud when he heard of the Sileighty's eminent arrival.

Tatsuru rolled his eyes from his place, arms crossed and leaning against the guardrail with the perfect picture of annoyance gracing his features. Such a thing was a normal occurrence when he was forced to hear his younger cousin start acting like a petulant child and embarrass himself for his impatience.

Takeshi seemed to fare no better as he chose to ignore his teammate's comments altogether in favor of listening to the latest reports coming from the radio. It came as no surprise to hear that Kurokawa was already speeding through the hill climb at an incredible pace and almost reckless abandon. In fact, it brought a smug grin to his face when he thought about the shock Keigo would receive it the outcome proves to be what he hoped for.

In the distance, Seiji could hear the familiar snarl of the Sileighty's high pitched exhaust note followed by the unmistakable hiss of air being released by its blowoff valve and shuddered, very much enjoying the true sound of an SR20DET in full song.

'_That sound isn't normal; not at all,'_ he mused.

"Alright everyone may way! Make way! He's coming in fast so move!" Another Night Kids member shouted to those standing in the way. The reaction to those standing too close to the road was immediate with several people leaping behind guardrails or sticking closer to the shoulders of the road. A sole exception however was Tatsuru, who continued to eye the expected arrival with the upmost interest unperturbed.

Like any car enthusiast Tatsuru was a sucker for anything that looked and sounded aesthetically pleasing and this case was no different. He had to admit, this Sileighty had everything going for it and tuning wise it certainly wasn't lacking anything either but what continued to enthrall him the most was the presence he felt the moment it passed him.

'_I haven't felt anything like this in years! It's almost the same as him!'_

A fresh wave of excitement coursed through the Todo School graduate, secretly thanking his cousin for actually having the foolhardiness to actually go through with his challenge. To think that he would be given the chance to size up a possible opponent for his final race so soon was an unexpected treat and he could tell right off the bad with a single observation that this Kurokawa's technique was the real deal. All that was left for him to do now was to see if this person was who he hoped.

By the time the Sileighty pulled up to park next to Keigo's Integra the chanting and cheering provided by the surrounding gallery seemed to intensify with each passing moment, reminding Tatsuru of another reason why he loved street racing above anything else. That undeniable sense of intimacy and closeness with others sharing the passion on the touge was just another reason he'd felt that he lost something in the time he spent away racing in circuits for scouts.

Usui was proving to be quite the little jewel in surprises he'd received in the short span of one day, and he quietly observed the door to the driver's side open to reveal his biggest surprise yet.

The sight that greeted his eyes was what one could only describe as a mere boy who perhaps looked no older than a high schooler at most. Though slightly taller than average teenagers of his age, the most prominent of features he was able to pick out were in the form of his mostly foreign appearance. With messy brown hair that seemed to have a mind of its own and brown eyes to match, he bore an almost uncanny resemblance to his old friend. The one and only exception being that his hair was brown where his friend's had been black.

"About fuckin' time Kurokawa! You sure took your sweet ass time getting here," Keigo growled.

"Really? I thought it only took me a little under 7 minutes to get to the top, but hey shows what I know about math," the teenager replied in a voice that was oozing sarcasm.

It took all of Tatsuru's willpower not to laugh when he saw his cousin grow even angrier at the teenager's blatant derisiveness. _'Even that strong sense of humor is similar._'

Keigo leveled a hard glare on Yuzuru, features set in a deep scowl. "All I know is that at least I don't have to resort to dirty moves just to pull off a win."

Yuzuru scoffed. "You're still on about that? I'm starting to wonder how naïve you really are Iwamura. Don't you know that no one ever plays by the rules when it comes to racing; especially on the streets?"

Tatsuru grinned when he heard those words. He'd told his cousin the same exact thing only hours earlier and now here was another person who understood that no matter where they were, no one would ever yield to them simply because they had better technique or a better car. When it came down to it, true racers were those who gave their absolute best to everything they did no matter what the circumstances. True racers recognized their flaws and worked on them tirelessly to improve, but it did not mean that it only applied to a driver's skill.

For Keigo, there was a lesson to be learned in the humiliation of utter defeat and the humility that would stem from it. According to Nakazato, there was no better candidate for the job than Kurokawa Yuzuru and that only served to spur his curiosity even more.

The question seemed to stun Keigo into silence and Yuzuru took the chance to avoid any further argument by raising a hand in an effort to stop him from commenting any further. His mind was still reeling from his earlier discussion with Ryuji and he knew the best way to clear his head was by doing what he did best.

"Look, you challenged me for a race and I'm here to answer the call. I really couldn't care any less about your petty sentiments or insults because I'm sure this crap is gonna go exactly like last time if not worse. I'm not here to chat I'm here to race."

Takeshi exchanged worried looks with a fellow teammate, ready to intervene and stop the two drivers before things could turn messy after hearing of their initial meeting from Matsumoto. Much to their surprise and that of their fellow onlookers Tatsuru stepped in to intervene, standing before a furious Keigo and an impassive Yuzuru.

"Easy there Keigo, remember you're the one who instigated all of this so before you break into another one of your infamous tirades it would be wise for you to remember the reason you're here in the first place as Kurokawa-san so eloquently put it."

Yuzuru narrowed his eyes on the man standing between them. It really didn't take a genius to detect the subtle indications that two were actually related despite their differences height and frame.

The man turned to him sporting a bashful grin and the collective number of whispers entwined with gasps grew louder as he offered his hand to him.

"Iwamura Tatsuru at your service; I have to say I've heard a lot about you Kurokawa-san."

"So even after just one race the famous Todo School graduate and Honda driver knows who I am; I must be doing something right," Yuzuru sighed with a tinge of amusement whilst shaking his hand.

"You've done your homework I see."

"Something like that, although I admit I didn't know who you were until Nakazato-san first mentioned that you were his cousin since it's been only two years since I moved back to Japan."

'_I see… So he never told him about me; but if he said he's been in Japan for only two years then it's safe to assume the reason he chose to come back.'_

"Well as much as I'd like to keep chatting with you, both of you guys have a race to get to so if you don't mind I'd like to ask if we could me up sometime next week. There are a few things I want to discuss with you."

Although confused by the request given to him by someone who was for all intents and purposes a total stranger, Yuzuru couldn't deny that there was a certain degree of intrigue that surrounded the pro-racer. He didn't really know who this person was or what he wanted but he felt compelled to listen to him after seeing just how potent his aura was.

His eyes lingered on the man only for a few more seconds before promptly moving over to the yellow AP1 parked a few meters away on the side of the road.

'_Light-weight body and no doubt that it's tuned to perfection by the Todo School with help from Spoon Sports. I'll bet that thing can tear up the road no matter what pass it's on.'_

"Alright there are no cars coming in and every checkpoint is secure we're ready to start the race!" The radio clamored.

Takeshi set his sights on the pair of drivers, Yuzuru giving him thumbs up and Keigo fixing him with a mad grin before slipping in to their respective vehicles while Seiji carefully studied the Sileighty and its driver along with the inherent advantages the opponents held over one another.

Where the Integra excelled in cornering and handling, the Sileighty made up for it in even weight distribution and the much lighter body; that much was for certain.

Seiji knew from experience that a turbo charged car typically held a greater edge when it came to the corner exit due to acceleration but when it came to mechanical tuning the response the engine held came in the form of the driver's control on the throttle when entering a corner.

'_Keigo may be many things but one thing I won't deny is that he's got a great amount of skill when it comes to dealing with the natural understeer of his car. It's a downright shame she's still the third driver of the Night Kids but there's something I can't place here. People across Gunma and Usui in particular have described Kurokawa's technique as nothing but pure artistry and he's just a freakin' kid!'_

A grin formed across Yuzuru's lips the moment he settled himself into the driver's seat. After a quick check on his gauges to ensure everything was in working order he floored the gas, watching in bliss as the needle climbed to redline at precisely 9000RPM to unleash a ferocious growl that easily matched the one made by the neighboring Integra to provide a symphonic masterpiece of screaming engines.

The audience's fervor intensified the moment Takeshi moved to stand before the two cars. Slowly, he drew his arms out to call out the terms of the battle and initiate the count down.

"This will be a timed race with only a single downhill run! Whoever makes it to the bottom first is the winner! Are you ready?"

Keigo and Yuzuru each gave the man a nod, both of their eyes brimming with determination as their engines sang in unison.

"Go!"

"Yon!"

"San!"

"Ni!"

"Ichi!"

"GO!"

Almost immediately, Keigo took off. A copious amount of smoke and a large streak of tire tracks emerging from the front as the midori green DC2 aggressively took the lead.

Only a few seconds afterwards, the Sileighty shot forth to release an excessive amount of smoke from its rear. Yuzuru glared at the Honda before him, hitting the clutch the moment he heard the engine beg for the next gear without a single glance in the tachometer's direction.

Tonight he was determined to show Keigo exactly why he won against his team leader and more importantly, beat down the man's arrogance into full submission. None of the things he had said along with his first impressions did anything to improve his image and as ironic as it was, he felt obliged to knock him of his rocker no matter what. Keigo was practically begging for it after all.

'_But first,'_ he thought. _'Let's see what you're made of!'_

* * *

_Bridge Checkpoint, Usui Pass_

_10:36PM_

Toshirō stared at the radio in his hands with wide eyes. His mind was still replaying the moment he saw that Sileighty execute a flawless drift across the entire bridge with little to no difficulty and he still couldn't fathom how someone could exercise such impeccable dominance over his machine. He'd only heard of the few handful drivers who were skilled enough to use inertia

The only way he was able to confirm that what he witnessed was actually real was through the play by play being given by those stationed at other checkpoints.

"They've just cleared the first corner and the Integra is in the lead although not by much! What the? Holy shit there's a third car following close behind them! It's Happogahara's Yellow Flash!"

Kyoichi scowled when he heard the last part. He crossed his arms, exhaling from his cigarette while taking into account of Tatusuru's chase on the other two cars. In the years they had known one another, Tatsuru often acted on impulse but not without an explicit reason for doing so.

Although he hated to admit it, the man was just as analytical and perceptive as Takahashi Ryosuke and it was easy to decipher his true motivation for chasing the Sileighty in particular.

'_The wonders of curiousity.'_

"He's studying him, just like we are only with a much better view."

"Hm?" Toshirō managed to say.

"That drift you saw earlier Naruse, is the reason why this Sileighty has been attracting so much attention recently. With Project D now racing in other prefectures the scene here in Gunma dwindled a bit until this driver showed up unexpectedly. It's no wonder even Ryosuke has an eye on him. By the way, Seiji got a good look at him and he's quite young; probably a little older than you at most. He's also got a name to go with it too. Kurokawa Yuzuru."

Toshirō felt his breath catch in his throat, bemused by the revelation. Akina's Eight-Six was a driver no older than 19 years of age and to think that his future opponent was practically the same age and had that much presence and command over his car added fuel to the flames burning within him; never before had he been so excited and so entirely motivated to face any other person his entire life until tonight.

"Well then; it looks like I've got something big to look forward to after all Kyoichi-Senpai."

Kyoichi chuckled after hearing the third driver's response, shaking his head while sparing a glance in Matsuomoto's direction.

"That you do kid, so hang on to every word and pay close attention when they get here. I've got the feeling that this spot will decide the race's outcome."

* * *

Despite the new pair of lights visible through his rear view mirror, Yuzuru ignored them. Instead, he stabbed the brakes and hit the clutch in preparation for the coming section of narrow S-turns. Keigo showed true skill when it came to the tight hairpins that dotted Usui and with each passing corner but there was an air of apprehensiveness lurking beneath it all; meaning that he was not as confident on the course than he originally thought.

Unlike Shingo, Tatsuru displayed a more well-rounded driving style to get through the more difficult bends. Little by little he noticed that a gap was beginning to grow between the two of them and he did not like it one bit.

A loud hiss following the engine's roar was all Yuzuru heard as he pinned the throttle to power through the sweeping left-hander with the aid of a small drift.

While the race was still young, he remained steadfast on his decision to observe his opponent for any signs of weakness, knowing that the aggressive and almost erratic driving style exhibited by Keigo may in fact prove to be his undoing.

Keigo grinned one more; savoring the sound of his Integra's B18 climbing all the way to 9000RPM with the VTEC fully engaged. Kurokawa was undoubtedly proving to be much more skilled than he had given him credit for, but he still had yet to see what was so special.

Narrowing his eyes on the coming hairpin, Keigo quickly implemented the use of his heel-and-toe, descending gears to tackle the following hard left after blowing past the narrow stretch of S-turns.

Yuzuru quickly responded, electing to speed up and wait until the last possible second before hitting the brakes again and downshifting. The action forced the car to jolt smoothly, shifting the car's weight over to the front and causing the rear to lose traction.

With nothing but extreme precision, Yuzuru guided the car through the hairpin by expertly drifting through it at astonishing speed, narrowly missing the guardrail in the process.

Tatsuru, who remained a few paces behind in his AP1, was greeted with the wondrous sight and he couldn't help but smile, admiring the prowess displayed by the young driver behind the wheel.

'_It's the same! This aura and this presence are almost identical!'_

Finally, after years of wandering aimlessly and racing in circuits, that fire that once burned so brightly within him was reignited. Watching the Sileighty's refined movements as it played catch up was enough to make him wish he could try and go for a pass himself; just to see how the driver would react.

Reckless, aggressive, and smooth were the best words he could use to describe what he was witnessing. Each small movement however subtle it was showed an acute sense of meticulous planning that was carried out with an almost frightening accuracy.

Both drivers showed no signs of backing down and he could already tell from that one drift the numerous amounts of adjustments made by the Sileighty in comparison to the previous corner. It almost seemed unreal for him to be able to find someone who could adapt their driving style so quickly to suit their needs.

'_He's got balls too,'_ he admitted. _'No normal pass racer would take on such a difficult corner with such little regard for their wellbeing unless they have an extraordinary amount of confidence or an absolute fool.'_

Within seconds of clearing the corner Yuzuru quickly floored the accelerator, chuckling when he took note of the now smaller distance between the Integra and himself.

'_He's got the advantage of having the straight response of a mechanically tuned car and if he keeps his foot on the gas through a corner it enables him to have direct control over his RPM. At the same time however he doesn't realize that this is the inherent weakness of his car. If he keeps taking each corner for the sole purpose of putting a distance between us, the front wires will begin to lose their grip and if you combine that with the car's natural understeer he may end up losing a lot more than just this race if it happens at a corner,'_ he thought to himself.

Yuzuru shifted up into third gear, realizing now that there were only four corners left before the most defining staple of the course was upon them; C=121.

Keigo gave one of his side mirrors a glance and gripped the steering wheel in unrestrained fury, allowing the tires of his beloved DC2 to screech against the asphalt whilst throwing every fiber of his being into the sharp right that followed the short straight.

There was no way in hell he would allow some no-name punk in a Sileighty get the best of him. He was determined to win this race; his pride as a street racer and a member of the Night Kids was on the line tonight.

For a moment he looked back again, staring at the rear view mirror and he nearly gaped when he noticed the monstrous drift Kurokawa utilized to get through the corner. The fact that the Sileighty's nose was only mere centimeters away from his rear bumper and was not lost on him and he could have sworn at that precise moment that he was beginning to harbor some second doubts about his decision.

"Is this kid really 19 years old!?"

Sucking in a breath to compose himsef once more, Keigo immediately killed all negative thoughts in his head to concentrate on the road ahead.

As frustrating as it was for him to swallow, he knew that Kurokawa was easily clearing corners much faster than he was and now that he managed to take a look up close he realized that his technique was also no laughing matter.

Keigo could literally feel the pressure exuded by the Sileighty with each passing corner and he didn't like it one bit. Practically each and every attempt he made to shake his opponent off was rendered futile within seconds of exiting a corner and now he was really beginning to sweat.

From his place overlooking the corners that lead straight up to C=121 Izumi stood beside an equally aghast Sakamoto as both vehicles shot down the relatively high-speed bends that made up a series of four consecutive S-turns.

"Oh man and I thought Nakazato was crazy but Keigo's just as bad! They're nearly neck and neck and Keigo's still pushing the hell out of his car before even reaching the hardest corner in all of Usui!"

"Keigo's always had a bit of a screw loose but Kurokawa takes the damn cake! I don't think I'll ever get used to him and his speed on the downhill he's unreal!" Izumi countered.

The two Night Kids members continued to watch as Keigo exploited all the power his Integra had to offer, tearing into the long and winding curve that was C=121.

Letting out a raging snarl, the Integra seamlessly complied with its owner's demands by sticking to the inside lane and caressing the small distance between itself and the guardrail.

The sight of glowing brakes and smoke emerging from its front tires was enough for the pair to see just how much the No.3 driver of their team was giving to this race.

Not far behind came the Sileighty which did not disappoint. The 16-valve motor growled and hissed as Yuzuru tapped the brakes before kicking the clutch to begin a rapid descent of gears, swiftly changing his line by taking the outside lane in preparation for the upcoming corner.

In the following sparse seconds, Izumi and Sakamoto all had their eyes glued to the car as it swerved in the opposite direction to gain momentum.

The sound of tires screaming abuse met their ears as Yuzuru then brought the vehicle around, using oversteer to grant them a glorious view of what was quickly becoming one of the most stipulating aspects of his technique.

Even Tatsuru allowed himself a moment to gaze upon the gorgeous body work of the Sileighty and the profile view of an S13's lovely front end as it narrowly missed the guardrail under its owner's prodigious hands.

'_It's like I'm seeing a ghost! That trademark flick the back end does when pulling out of a corner and his style is a reminiscent I thought I would never see again!"_

No matter how hard he tried, Tatsuru was never able to forget that air of elegance his old friend carried whenever he found himself locked in a battle against another opponent and Yuzuru like him, was no different.

Not many people ever realized that when a driver was in their own car it became an extension of oneself. Every racer in Usui and those who came from all over had the capability to emit an amazing aura; all that mattered was just how hard they worked to make it glow as brightly as Yuzuru did in his Sileighty.

At that moment, Tatusuru knew that he'd stumbled onto something truly special in the making. If a mere teenager fresh out of high school was already capable of this much, then he could only imagine what he would be able to accomplish in the future. This time around Keigo had bitten off a whole lot more than he could chew and he knew that at any given moment, Yuzuru would close in for the kill. Usui was his home ground and no one could take his knowledge of the course away from him.

* * *

_Bridge Checkpoint, Usui Pass_

"This is Sakamoto reporting in from C=121, Keigo's still in the lead but the Sileighty's already caught up! He just cleared the corner in one long drift without any hesitation and by the looks of it, Keigo's starting to crack!"

Matsumoto eyed Reina inquisitively, not missing the smug look she held on her features and the very mixed reactions several members of the Night Kids had upon hearing the news.

Those that were amongst the younger sect of the team were now nervous and possibly considering the notion that this race was not something they should have gone through with. But much to his amusement, several of the older, more senior members were all cheering for the Sileighty; including their second driver Shingo who stood next to an equally boisterous Sayuki.

"You know something don't you?" He finally asked.

Reina returned his stare, clicking her tongue playfully. Apparently everyone had chosen that precise moment to fix their attention on her, all waiting to hear the tidbit of information she was clinging onto.

"Spit it out Reina-chan," Mayumi urged.

"Fine I'll spill," she grumbled. "I don't know if you've already noticed, but my brother tends to have somewhat of a sadistic streak when it comes to beating opponents on the downhill; especially those who've ended up pissing him off."

Ryuji visibly shuddered, recalling the numerous occasions in which Yuzuru would physically and mentally dismantle an opponent by applying just enough pressure to see how much they would be able to cope with.

"Oh man, isn't that the truth," he murmured.

Keisuke sniggered at Reina's statement; amused to discover yet another similarity between his brother and Kurokawa. Experience granted him the ability to know that this specific trait was a rarity among most street racers.

Only those who possessed the endless amount of patience to sit back and play mind games like Ryosuke, Takumi and now Yuzuru could be considered true tacticians, those who posed an even greater threat when combined with their abnormal set of skills.

Truth be told, Keisuke also knew that his loss against Akina's Eight-Six was a combination of his overconfidence and his blind arrogance, which coincidentally happened to be two words that could describe Iwamura Keigo perfectly at the moment.

"In other words," Keisuke spoke up. "Kurokawa is beginning to toy with Iwamura this early into the race. I can't say I blame him too, since it's high time he suffered humiliation for all the trouble he's caused around the prefecture."

"Precisely," the brunette confirmed. "I took the liberty of digging up some information on him and almost everything I found wasn't pretty. Probably the only other thing that I did find noteworthy was that he's actually related to Iwamura Tatsuru."

Anzu, Ryuji and Akio were dumbfounded by the revelation, unwilling to believe that someone like Keigo could actually be related to one of the most gifted racers to come out of the Kanto region recently.

Mayumi on the other hand, maintained a blank look on her face. Evidently, she had no idea who that person was.

"I know this may sound ignorant of me, but am I supposed to know who that is?" She probed.

Suddenly, Mayumi found herself on the receiving end of six pairs of eyes all gawking at her as if to say: 'You can't be serious.'

Thankfully, it was Anzu who came to her friend's rescue while shaking her head in dismay.

"He's a famous street racer who just got signed up by Honda to race in the JTCC starting next season for their factory team. He's practically a celebrity to those who belong to the racing scene here in the Kanto region."

"I see…" The female mechanic said.

"And that's what's worrying me," Reina brought up. "I'd like to know why he decided to become the race's 'third wheel' of sorts. It's obvious that he has no intention to participate, which only leaves me to assume that he's spectating. There's no doubt that Iwamura is already familiar with his cousin's style of driving, which means that the only reason he's following the race so closely is because he's interested in my brother."

Matsumoto nodded to himself, finding no reason to argue with the girl's logic. Few street racers if any ever came out on top when they faced a full-fledged street racer, and to have captured the attention of someone with standing in the motorsport world this early in the game mean there was a lot to look forward to now.

"Kurokawa will have to tread carefully after this race, because Iwamura isn't the only person who's got an eye on him now," Keisuke warned.

Reina crossed her arms, biting her lip when she turned to observe the infamous leader of the Emerors Sudo Kyoichi and a relatively new face standing beside him. She had to thank Ryosuke for feeding her information and updating her on the latest rumors regarding the biggest names in Gunma because now she was constantly in the loop, especially whenever it had anything to do with her brother.

Between the new bits of gossip surrounding Usui and the highly anticipated return of Project D in just a matter of two weeks Reina realized that people were also looking around for new challenges after Akina's Eight-Six completely decimated everyone that crossed its path. Yuzuru just so happened to be in the right place at the right time and to see one of the top racing teams in the country fix their attention on him made her all the more curious to see what would transpire in the coming weeks.

"You're right Keisuke-san. It looks like the Emperors decided to show up after all, and with their new star pupil no less. Rumors say that he single handedly toppled most of the team's hierarchy to become their new third driver and now here he is, studying my brother and his style to devise a suitable strategy for when they choose to face him," she declared in a voice full of mirth.

Ryuji shook his head, easily detecting Reina's glee at the thought. Rare as it was to see her this excited save for a few separate occasions he had to admit, the Lan-Evo squad from Tochigi already carried quite the number of people who disliked them for their schemes.

"But when you pit a man who prides himself as a strategist against a tactician, you have a mismatch," the uphill ace was quick to mention.

"From what I've been able to gather, your brother is everything but predictable when racing. No matter what he does everything is premeditated, and yet no one can ever tell what the hell he's going to do next. It's freaky but it reminds me of whenever I'm chasing Aniki or Fujiwara on practice runs. By contrast, Kyoichi is very much predictable; he focuses on strategy and the fastest way to taking down an opponent by abusing the power his Evo has and taking the fastest line during a race. It's the reason he's lost to Fujiwara and Aniki previously and if my gut feeling is right, your brother is the same kind of driver."

"Correct Keisuke-san. It's because Yuzuru rarely formulates a strategy before a race. Instead he builds one on the spot and changes it as he goes which makes them two sides of the same coin. It'll be interesting to see how things will play out once the Emperors decided to debut their new boy against my brother with Kyoichi's strategy."

Akio and Ryuji did not hide how unsettled by this revelation and Anzu could scarcely believe that Mayumi had a childhood friend that was as gifted in terms of technique as he was handsome. She was almost jealous of her roommate but alternatively decided to continue plotting a vast array of scenarios involving the two. As thrilling as it was to meet one of the famous Takahashi brothers, members of Project D and to witness the definition of true skill on the touge, she also could tell from the few races she'd actually been to that Yuzuru was by far the most polished she'd seen.

With that one drift across the bridge on his way to the top the whole crowd gathered around them shouted and cheered, several other girls calling out to him as the male onlookers and fellow street racers were trying to figure out how he even managed to weave his magic on one of the most dangerous bends of the course, only second to C=121 itself.

By then Mayumi had claimed the groups radio on her own, clutching it her hands in a tight grip as she hung on to every single word relayed by those in the checkpoints.

They're almost a little more than half-way through the course and Keigo's still in the lead but only just! The Sileighty is hot on his heels! He making use of every slope at the corners and he still doesn't show any sign of slowing down! Does his car even suffer from turbo lag!?"

There was a brief pause on the other end, only to be disturbed by the curses that came from a few Night Kids members. "Shit the Sileighty just tried to go for a pass on the outside but Keigo shut him out! These guys are totally crazy! Who in their right mind would try to go for a challenge on a corner!? It's suicide!"

Reina placed a hand on Mayumi's back, offering her a reassuring smile to ease her nervousness. This was her first time watching a race and with Yuzuru being one of the participants, traces of worry and anticipation were to be expected from her.

"Sounds like Kurokawa-kun is getting ahead of himself," Matsumoto quipped.

"Not at all… He's only adding to the pressure Iwamura's feeling at the moment. It's not his style to try and attack early when facing someone like him." Ryuji replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he did the same thing last time against Nakazato-san before the bridge on the first round remember? He's only testing the waters before he pulls a real move. At best, you can call that a ruse."

Once again, Matsumoto found it increasingly difficult to associate the young and affable mechanic he knew, to the one currently sitting behind the wheel of the car that was rapidly crawling its way into the hearts of the car enthusiasts in the area surrounding Usui. Those surrounding the Nagano-Gunma border had lost their downhill hero when Impact Blue disbanded all those months ago, and now someone was finally taking up that mantle on a Sileighty no less.

Though many people, even Ryosuke had already decided the outcome of the race, he couldn't fight the nagging feeling that something big was about to happen. Whether it would be in the immediate future or right now he couldn't tell but that much was certainly apparent.

All that was left now was to sit back, relax and watch the show unfold... And he would do just that.

* * *

A/N:

It has come to my attention that no matter what I try to do with my schedule nothing goes as planned. Every single day it's been nothing but school, work, school, work and more work. I haven't even been able to play the Xbox One I bought for myself as a Christmas present! It's literally sitting in the box unopened because I've been so busy with life in general.

Now, that being said, this story takes priority over any down time I have so you my dear readers can enjoy the new material chapter as I bring the Night Kids arc to a close in the next chapter.

Like I have said before I am completely 100% committed to finishing this story and even this early on I'm considering a sequel (not official yet). I've also got some ideas for a Hellsing story I may do, but my golden rule is one at a time since I can barely even put out all that much. These chapters alone are a little over 25 pages after all.

Anyway folks, peace and see ya next time and more importantly please review!

-SilentAssassin11


	15. Chapter 15

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 15

* * *

_Usui Pass_

_10:40PM_

By the time both cars reached the only stretch of road that could be remotely considered a straightaway in the entire pass, Keigo was positively shaken by what he'd seen so far. He still had absolutely no idea how he'd even managed to keep the lead after Kurokawa's first attempt to take the lead on an extremely dangerous hairpin.

'_Does this kid have any shred of sanity left within him?'_

Try as he might, Keigo still could not stop replaying each and every intricate detail during the Sileighty's first attack. Everything about the car's movements was entirely different. There was no flashy drift this time around and the shift in attitude was subtle, almost nonexistent before taking the corner head on. The worst part of it all however, is that he actually recognized the technique from watching his cousin perform it countless times.

'_And what boggles me the most is how in the hell he even knows how to use the Double Apex properly! He managed to pull off a proper grip run through the corner to exit at an even higher speed than normal in order to challenge at the next one from the outside!'_

Even with all of his experience behind the wheel and all of the battles he and his beloved Integra had fought, nothing could ever compare to the sense of helplessness and frustration that was slowly beginning to seep into him. Every attempt he made to establish a rhythm and counter the Sileighty's antics he would end up pushing harder and harder on his car as if urging it to squeeze every single bit of power possible just to widen the short gap between him and his opponent.

For some unknown reason he found himself dreading and anticipating the moment Kurokawa would go for another pass and through it all he still had to wonder how Nakazato had even been able to give this monster of a driver a run for his money in their race.

With only a series of relatively minor corners before they would hit the bridge Keigo tried his hardest to relax and keep the Sileighty at bay, regardless of the fact that it would lead to him winning by a hair's breadth. His pride as a member of the Night Kids and their third driver was would be tarnished if he lost to a kid tonight and he would rather die than face such an unsightly defeat, no matter the cost.

Yuzuru on the other hand remained entirely nonplussed by the situation, opting to keep his eyes on his opponent and watch as his handiwork was beginning to bear fruit.

Though Keigo may have yet to realize just how much of an effect his forceful driving style would have on his tires, Yuzuru was now beginning to see the wobbly, and almost erratic pace the Integra was now starting to display.

His gaze lingered on the midori green Honda for only a few more seconds before zeroing in on the sweeping left-hander that was fast approaching. In a perfectly synchronized motion, Yuzuru tapped the brakes before promptly dipping the clutch to downshift from fourth gear to third, and then second, rev-matching with his polished heel-and-toe. With the car's weight being loaded to the front Yuzuru quickly pinned the throttle as the rear end lost traction to easily send it into another drift.

The grin on his lips only intensified when his ears registered that raw and menacing scream the engine unleashed as he narrowly missed the Interga's rear bumper by a few centimeters.

'_How I love that sound,'_ he thought.

In all of his years of experience there was never anything that could quite match that wondrous noise produced by an engine that was exquisitely tuned. Just seeing that needle climb all the way to 9000RPM and experience the thrill of chasing a skillful opponent served as another of many reminders as to why he loved cars and racing so much. He couldn't help but marvel at the superb balance and handling exhibited by the suspension, taking in the smooth transitions between the entry and exit points of a corner and the seemingly delicate manner the body rolled when attitudes changed.

By then, Keigo's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets the moment he pulled his Integra out of the corner. The disbelief he felt combined with the disturbing sight that greeted him was enough to leave him in stunned silence when the Sileighty had drawn close enough to be centimeters from trading paint with his rear bumper.

'_It's like I'm being hunted!'_

Keigo instantly floored the accelerator, raging through the short crest that followed in the hopes that it would give him some breathing space to think clearly and plot his next move.

'_I shouldn't have anything to worry about for these next few s-turns. They're relatively high speed and I can get through them with little braking or steering from my part.' _

From his place a number of paces behind Yuzuru's Sileighty, Tatsuru was finding it extremely difficult to withhold the laughter that was threatening to escape him. There was no doubt in his mind that this would top the list of his cousin's crowning achievements when it came to total screw ups and at the moment he really didn't know what aspect of this whole race was the most hilarious for him: the fact that Keigo had become the mouse in the chase, or that he was already being toyed with.

'_I'll bet somewhere in his mind Yuzuru's thinking that this speed is nothing compared to what he's normally used to...Talk about having the patience of a monk,'_ he mentally quipped.

Tatsuru had been in several races long enough to know that few street racers if any had such an incredible supply of restraint or tolerance like the teenager that was currently in the process of making a fool out of Keigo. He remembered that back when he was starting out even he had trouble fighting off the temptation of just blowing past opponents who had an inferior car or lacked the necessary amount of technique to pose a threat and it was only during his time with the Todo School that he learned why it was sometimes important to remain behind.

In his mind, a true racer was the kind of driver who carefully analyzed the strongest points and the flaws of those they were racing against. As crucial as it was to develop a strategy when racing an opponent, it was also important to take into account the possibility that some things do not end up going their way. Once he realized this his whole outlook on the difference between a skilled opponent and one that was gifted changed drastically, it now allowed him to properly identify the amount of time and dedication a racer put towards their craft and in this particular case, Yuzuru blew almost every single person he'd faced out of the water, at least with some very big exceptions.

For now, the only name that he could think of in his mind was that of Takahashi Ryosuke's because of how similar their tactics were, but underneath it all he could detect the reminiscent styles of two very special and in his mind, dexterous drivers. One, he had the benefit of watching his races on TV when growing up as a child, and the other was no longer with them. But above all else, the three shared one thing in common. That surname the teenager in the Sileighty carried had a tremendous pedigree in terms of racing and rallying in above all else and it was only ever mentioned in the same sentence as Tsuchiya and Kunimitsu.

'_Oh, we're almost to the bridge! Then it looks like this race will be decided real soon.'_

Setting aside his thoughts for the moment, Tatsuru turned his sights on the Sileighty and the Integra before him, watching in keen interest as both cars prepared for the oncoming corner.

As expected, Keigo pulled off a remarkable grip run through the first high speed bend that made up the series of four consecutive s-turns. The manner in which he blazed through it was impressive, and it seemed to only give the Integra a higher edge as it exited the corner.

Yuzuru however did not disappoint either. With practiced ease, he gunned the throttle, entering the corner at almost full acceleration before abruptly tapping the brakes right when he reached the apex through the use of his left foot. This would only last for a fraction of a second before Yuzuru once again stepped on the accelerator to pull the Sileighty out of relatively steep slope and take the outside lane.

This in turn, granted Yuzuru more than enough momentum to close the short gap Keigo had built on him previously. It was another perfect execution of the Double Apex, and this time around every single person in the surrounding galleries managed to gain a proper look at the action taking place. Practically all eyes of those who were standing at the area overlooking the bridge were absolutely shocked to witness a rear-wheel drive car take on such a narrow stretch of road at a speed that even veterans from Usui found difficult to get through without drifting.

Even Kyoichi held a look of utter astonishment when he saw the Sileighty clear the corner in a way that made it look as if it were almost understeering. The handling itself was extremely out of character for an FR car and what really hit home was the undeniable truth that this kid, this teenager behind the wheel of that silver Nissan knew how to pull off a trick commonly used by racers on the track and in rallying events to get out of tight situations.

Not even Toshirō possessed that kind of skill on Irohazaka, and that technique that Kurokawa used to achieve a higher velocity on the exit was something he'd seen due to his experience on the gymkhana and other circuits. It was now that the leader of the infamous Emperors was beginning to come to terms with the fact that he may have made a slight miscalculation in terms of the Usui's latest rising star and his skills.

"Thank god I had enough sense to actually come and take a look for myself," the blonde man muttered under his breath.

Reina and Mayumi both watched as the entire scene began to unfold, their ears hanging on to every bit of information relayed through the radio in an attempt to discern whether or not what they were seeing was actually happening.

"Holy freaking shit! The Sileighty just cleared that corner like it was nothing and turned the small lead the Integra had into dust!" One voice clamored on the other end of the line.

The youngest Kurokawa sibling had more than enough experience as her brother's co-driver to know that a point of attack on the bridge was suicide on the outside lane. At best, it only served as a form of intimidation for his opponent.

'_Unless… Of course! Iwamura's driving style is best known for using brute force and aggressiveness! That amount of rough driving on the downhill puts an insane load on the front end of the car, especially on the front tires as well and that can only mean one thing... Sooner or later the understeer will be far too much for Iwamura to cope and that may cost him dearly!'_

She turned around, her grey eyes carefully scanning the faces of the people consisting over her group before moving over to those who made up the bulk of the Night Kids' senior members.

From Keisuke, Matsumoto and Akio she was able to detect almost no signs of worry on their part. If their smirks were anything to go by, they held every bit of confidence in her brother. Ryuji and Anzu on the other hand were positively shaking in undisguised nervousness.

Mayumi was the sole exception, bearing a broad smile on her face as her gaze was locked on the Sileighty, captivated by every single movement it made. She would have never thought that a car could be so graceful and exuberant in the way it composed itself amongst some of the most treacherous corners in all of Gunma at the hands of her childhood friend.

"I can't believe he's progressed so far in the time he's been away," She breathed.

Those who belonged to the Night Kids were now far more vocal with what they truly felt as they all screamed and cheered alongside everyone else. What amused her most was that it was not their teammates calling out but rather her brothers, causing her to let out a chuckle.

Reina turned back to the action, this time cracking a wry grin as her brother finally began his much anticipated assault.

'_It's time,'_ Yuzuru thought to himself. _'If Iwamura really thinks he can get through this corner at such a high speed without having to worry about his car's understeer then he'd a bigger fool than I thought. Now all I have to do is watch and wait.'_

No matter how hard would try to forget later on, Keigo would forever have this specific point in time burned into the back of his mind. His eyes had caught sight of the perilous right-hander up ahead and he knew that once they crossed that bridge there would be little room for the Sileighty to squeeze by.

He glanced at the speedometer marking well over 130km/h and the distance left before braking once more, descending gears in rapid succession and swerving over to the inside lane in one reckless motion. It was then that Keigo realized that something was not right.

Despite all of his efforts in keeping the car rooted to its place he was finding it increasingly difficult to actually do just that. Even with his expert control on the throttle the car wouldn't steer in the direction he wanted to go. It was as if the front tires had lost all form of grip.

Instead, his beloved Integra was beginning to swing wide and Keigo growled in frustration as he tried to keep the car from opening up any more space on the inside.

Yuzuru grinned, finally seeing his endless pursuit bear fruit. Without giving it any other form of consideration he leapt at the chance, flooring the gas pedal as the engine released a furious roar combined with its whistling turbocharger to provide a healthy amount of torque and acceleration to propel him towards the gap Keigo was forcibly leaving for him.

"Fuck!" Keigo cursed. "Are you insane!? If you try passing me here on the inside we'll crash! There's no way in hell I'm gonna let up for you! "

'_Your mistake Iwamura, is that you seem to give little to no care to your style of driving and the effect it has on your car during a race. Your arrogance blinds you from the truth and now I'm going to show you exactly why I beat your leader asshole!'_

Nevertheless Yuzuru remained undeterred from his task as the sound of his car's tires squealed against the asphalt as he tore into the corner with an imposing drift. Keigo could hardly contain the bewilderment he felt as the Sileighty slipped past him easily. Now that he got the chance to see the Sileighty in front of him and up close, he learned could see just how mesmerizing the kid's technique really was.

'_I can't believe he freaking passed me by drifting through the inside lane without even crossing the center line!'_

Nearly every person overlooking the bridge save to the two members of the Emperors erupted into rapacious cheer. People left and right were calling out Yuzuru's name and Reina could only laugh now that her brother had finally made his move.

Keisuke and Matsumoto shared a knowing look, unsurprised to see that Ryosuke's prediction was once again on point. The young mechanic had literally been toying with the man throughout the whole race, humiliating him even further with just how close their proximity had been throughout it all.

It amused Keisuke to no end to see that Kurokawa had officially taken off his gloves. Usui was his home course and Keigo would do well to remember that. The poor bastard really needed a lesson in humility after developing a reputation for have a big mouth and an ego the size of Mt. Fuji.

'_Sit tight and relax Iwamura, 'cause school is now in session,'_ the uphill ace jeered.

There was absolutely nothing that Keigo could do from this point on to gain the lead and the worst part of all that was the helplessness that plagued him earlier had returned and intensified by more than double the original amount.

That one simple screw up dealt him a massive blow in his confidence and now his morale plummeted as the Sileighty picked up the pace right after they cleared the bridge. Within a matter of seconds, all that he was able to see were the taillights of the silver car emerging from the scattered clouds of smoke ejected by its rear tires as it speed through the next corner with little difficulty.

No words could ever begin to describe that sudden sense of unease as he continued to push his DC2 to the limit in the hopes that he could somehow recover at least some modicum of what he had previously lost. His concentration was completely blown to bits by that last aggressive display of skill on Kurokawa's part and the ever increasing lead into the next two corners made it seem almost impossible to try and play catch-up.

"Shit!" Keigo uttered before slamming back into third gear. Not even the sound of engine's raw scream as the VTEC system kicking in after 6000RPM was enough to soothe his anger anymore. Each attempt he made to garner momentum on his opponent was met with an even greater distance after each passing second and he did not like this one bit. It was slowly beginning to dawn on the burly man just how much Kurokawa had been holding back from the start of the race.

'_No fucking way! This isn't possible! How the hell can he be so fast if he's been chasing me for practically the entire god damned race!?' _ He thought frantically.

Tatsuru shook his head at his cousin, knowing very well just how much of an impact this humiliating defeat would have on him. Just as he'd told him earlier, some one better, smarter and faster had finally given him the thrashing he so thoroughly deserved and now he was paying the price for having behaved so irrationally in his desire to race the one called Usui's Ghost.

As degrading as it was to be treated like one's plaything throughout the whole race, the message left behind by Kurokawa was more than clear for all those thinking that his victory against Nakazato was just a fluke.

To those who sat behind the scenes plotting and scheming to pit themselves against the Sileighty's driver a number of warning signs were set off by tonight's subtle display of domination. The teenager sitting in the driver's seat of that car had revealed very little in terms of his tactics for the night and that rendered him both unpredictable and a quandary for the Emperors above all else.

His experience against the Emperors in the past lead Tatsuru to easily deduce that Sudo Kyoichi always prided himself for being an exemplary strategist ahead of his status as the best Lan-Evo driver in the Kanto Region. This result at best only gave the team leader a small clue as to how difficult it would be to come up with a strategy to face the boy because he was the accurate representation of his inherent weakness.

Whilst Kyoichi always excelled at taking town opponents when he really set his mind to it, he never went that extra mile. His style was calm, cool, collected and efficient; traits that Yuzuru possessed but were also combined with that special flair that only two other people in the prefecture he knew were able to pull off. That unpredictability and staggering rate of adaptability were things that Kyoichi often struggled to counter and because he wouldn't be the one racing it made the whole thing all the more difficult for him to proceed without the right amount of caution.

Just ask Takahashi Ryouske how he beat Kyoichi at Akagi and the answer was simple. Staying behind and observing your opponent was one of the best ways to prevent yourself from revealing too much and a marvelous way to gain some insight of the leading car's mannerisms.

Patience by far, was one of the rarest virtues a street racer could ever hope to possess, and as a result it was very rewarding to those who took the time to carefully analyze each and every possible detail before formulating a proper assault. But if you get too greedy and jump the gun then you give the adversary the chance to set up a counter attack.

Kyoichi was excellent when it came to that, there was absolutely no question. How Naruse Toshirō would handle the situation however, would be something that would play a crucial part once the race does take place.

'_It's gonna be interesting to see how Sudo choses to match him when Yuzuru and the Emperors actually do clash,'_ he mused.

The Todo School graduate allowed a small chuckle to pass from his lips, relishing at the prospect of sticking around Gunma now that he'd found his new muse after two long years of wandering and searching aimlessly up until now.

'_And there's no way I'm going to miss any part of the action.'_

* * *

_10:46PM_

As soon as Yuzuru crossed the finish line he spared a glance in the direction of his rear view mirror and was satisfied to see that not even a single pair of headlights was visible in the distance. Silently, he tapped the brakes, downshifting in quick succession before moving over to the shoulder of the road and parking his car.

Despite the loud and piercing roar in the distance growing closer he picked up on the sound of Iwamura's Integra and its unique high-pitched exhaust note. He really didn't know how long he sat in the driver's seat waiting for Keigo to cross the finish line but once the Integra blew past him he was glad to know that the driver simply kept going.

Evidently the loss would bear a great toll on his mind and the humiliation stemming from that defeat was not something someone as prideful as the Night Kids' third driver wanted to dwell on with the whole of Usui around him.

He turned the hazard lights on, and leaned back into the bucket seat as he replayed the events of the entire race in his head.

'_Can I even call what just happened a race? I don't think I've ever held back so much against someone before,'_ he inwardly droned.

Yuzuru closed his eyes, sighing to himself as he listened in on the low hum his Sileighty released while idling. It occurred to him now how tired he really was from all of his strenuous activity. The amount of work piling up at Matsumoto Speed combined with the efforts he'd put into finishing up almost all of Keisuke's FD were seriously beginning to take their toll on him.

'_It was good fun chasing him at least. I can tell he's got some experience under his belt but there are several places he needs to touch up on before he can really make me work harder for the win.'_

Before Yuzuru managed to continue his train of thought he heard a knock on the window from the passenger's side. He looked up, not missing the sight of the yellow S2000 that had followed him for the entirety of the race from a distance now parked in front of him.

Tasturu smirked at him, holding up a two cans of soda. Taking the hint, he climbed out of his car and groaned, stretching and popping his joints as Tatsuru made his way over to him.

"Quite the little show you gave everyone man, but I appreciate you teaching Keigo a lesson in manners, he needed it after all."

"Ha then you're welcome," the brunette replied. "I figured the best way of knocking him off his rocker would be through mind games."

"Probably for the best," Tatsuru conceded. "Anyway I wanted to talk to you for a bit since it's been a long time since I've seen someone drive the way you do around these parts. Are you by any chance related to the famous Kurokawa Sakumo?"

The sudden question made Yuzuru gag as he tried and failed repeatedly to gulp down the contents of his drink. He coughed, forcing down whatever he could from his soda to then meet Tatsuru's amused expression.

"Wh-what makes you say that?"

"Come on kid, that trademark flick the rear end makes when you pull out of a corner with a braking drift is something that not even Akina's Eight Six can replicate on the tarmac. Your surname was a dead giveaway and then I remembered that he's married to this famous pianist from New Zealand. The newspaper from last week was a great help too."

Yuzuru rolled his eyes cursing his luck at having one of his closely guarded secrets come out into the open so quickly. The last thing he wanted was for everyone to discover his true heritage and then harass him for being the son of one of Japan's greatest racers. Pressure he could most certainly deal with, but media attention was not something he enjoyed at all.

Once it became common knowledge exactly who his mother was back when he was studying music in New Zealand everyone in school viewed him in a different light and he despised the special treatment he received during those few months he lived in Auckland when he turned 15.

"So what do you really want then?"

Tatsuru held his hands up in the universal sign of surrender, still maintaining a bashful grin on his face.

"Easy there, I've got no interest spreading that as rumor. I'm just here 'cause up until now there's only been one person who I've seen corner like you do and that was two years ago."

For a fleeting moment all Tatsuru received from the teenager was an expression of genuine shock laced with traces of despair. It was quite difficult for him to put what he was thinking into words but in the end he understood well enough that that particular subject was one not an easy one for him to speak about.

"You knew him," was all he managed to say.

"Yes I did," the man solemnly declared. "He spoke about you quite a bit too, saying how you'd probably end up surpassing him one day; and from what I've seen he's hit the mark on that one," he added with a tinge of humor.

Yuzuru let a small, mirthless chuckle escape him after hearing that comment. He recalled with vivid clarity that those same words had been spoken to him many years previously when he was just starting to develop his technique and mechanical knowledge. During those days he never once thought those words would ring true and still to this day, he felt the same way.

"I don't even know what to say," he admitted. "Were you two friends?"

"I'd like to think so. Almost everything I learned as a street racer was because of him and to be frank, I even viewed him like an older brother. His technique was just unreal to see and the way he implemented the Double Apex in pass racing was ingenious, kind of like you did tonight."

"Double Apex?"

Tatsuru gave him a blank stare, unwilling to believe that someone possessing such a highly advanced set of skills could be so ignorant to some of the most common of racing terms given his heritage.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you don't even know what it is you did back there?"

"Well sort of," the young mechanic in question replied whilst sheepishly scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I learned it a long time ago but I just never knew what it was called. I only began using that move when I discovered how much speed it gave me on the exit, and since then it's become something I rely on to get out of sticky situations or gain more of an impulse during a race."

"Seriously?"

Yuzuru nodded. "Dead serious Iwamura-san."

That final comment on Yuzuru's part sent him rolling into a wave of pure and unrestrained laughter. As amusing it was to see his cousin get his ass handed back to him his personality proved far more charismatic and refreshing that he forgot what he originally wanted to speak about.

"T-there's n-no need to be so formal," he said between sniggers. "Just Tatsuru is fine."

"Right well then Tatsuru-san, if you don't mind me asking what is it that you wanted to discuss with me? If this can wait then I could just give you my number so we can meet up some other day since I'm really tired."

"Forgive me," he replied just as he managed to gather his wits. "It's just that you remind me quite a lot of him. Anyway, what I wanted to ask of you first is if you're aware that you've gained the interest of some rather unsavory individuals from my prefecture. Would you happen to know who I'm referring to?"

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow at that, his interest officially piqued. He'd heard of several names being thrown around when it came to potential challengers but nothing concrete. Thankfully, Reina had done enough research for him to be more or less aware of those who posed a much larger threat around Gunma, neighboring Tochigi and Saitama as well. He may be ignorant of his surroundings to some degree, but he always made an effort to dig up as much as he could before officially taking on a challenge.

It was in his nature to be cautious, to consider each measure in order to see what would be the best way to counter an opponent's strength's with his own but he also enjoyed seeing what others are really capable of. The prospect of facing someone who had put an endless amount of work into their craft excited him a far more than he cared to admit. Those kinds of drivers were the best to go against.

"Are you perhaps referring to that infamous Lan-Evo squad who claims Irohazaka as their home course?"

"One and the same," Tatsuru confirmed. "They're called the Emperors, and they are led by a Todo School graduate much like me. His name is Sudo Kyoichi and he drives an Evo III. Currently he claims to be the fastest man on the downhill on the Iroha Slopes."

'_Well that last part's debatable,'_ Yuzuru thought. "And he's interested in me because of the ruckus I've been causing around here correct?"

"Yeah, but what should worry you the most is that he's planning to have his third driver challenge you sometime soon. The kid's really young, younger than you actually and he also drives an Evo III. I've been to Irohazaka a few times just to keep tabs on him and I have to admit he's the real deal. He's got a lot of practice under his belt and if you consider the inherent advantages Lan-Evos have with 4WD, lightweight frame and turbo he'll prove to put up a real good fight. In fact, I think he'll make my cousin's style look like child's play."

"I see… Do you know what his name is?"

"Naruse Toshirō, a high-schooler with an amazing sense for the downhill so you better keep your eyes peeled on this one if you want to come out on top. While you're at it you might want to watch out for Iwaki Seiji as well; drives an Evo IV and let me tell you that guy is one pretentious prick. He's the number two of that team and has a massive ego that he can definitely back up."

An eerily familiar grin spread on Yuzuru's lips, one that Tatsuru had missed seeing for a while now, and the fierce determination burning within those brown depths were indicative of just how the information he relayed to him had sparked a bout of enthusiasm on the younger man.

"Interesting," he trailed off… "Any idea around when I should be expecting them?"

"Can't say for sure, but I will tell you that they're not planning on holding this race in Usui. I think it will most likely be at Akagi. If I were you, I'd head up there in the coming weeks and see if you can get in touch with Ryosuke. He may be able to help you, since you've already gotten his attention as well."

"At Akagi?" Yuzuru couldn't hold back the surprise in his voice when he considered the possibility of racing somewhere other than Usui. His experience on other courses in Gunma was relatively slim since he only moved to the prefecture a number of months earlier.

'_But we all start somewhere I suppose… Besides, I'm genuinely curious to see the differences between Usui and other passes across the Kanto region. It's the only way I'll be able to expand my capabilities and see what teams like the RedSuns and Akina SpeedStars are capable of. I'll take on anyone who has the skill to back up their talk and take each result as a lesson!'_

"Well then Tatsuru-san; tell Sudo that I'm more than willing to take him up on his offer. I'm eager to see what one of the strongest teams in Tochigi has to offer!"

The raven haired man shook his head, entirely nonplussed by the response he received. If anything, it only made him eager to see what would happen in the near future. Only a true street racer could ever be so passionate when it came to racing against an opponent who drove a car with more advantages than their own. It served as a reminder that on the downhill anything was possible. Fujiawara and his Eight-Six had proved that when he completely decimated the ranks of some of the top racing teams in the prefecture the previous year and that was with an engine that produced no more than 150BHP at most.

Yuzuru had the talent and makings of someone who could take the whole racing world by storm and he would readily admit as much to anyone who asked after tonight's impressive display.

'_But there's something else in his style that almost no other street racer has… It's hard to describe but whenever I saw him turn a corner it was like I was seeing an after image closely following him. His outright speed is jaw dropping but above all else his cornering is simply out of this world. I could tell that there were some instances where he never even tapped the brakes! Instead he used double clutching to recover the power band and sometimes he just kicked the clutch before accelerating again to keep the tires spinning through the corner.' _

Now that he thought back to the numerous observations he was able to make throughout the majority of the race Tatsuru realized just how polished the kid before him really was. If he didn't know any better all of these techniques had one very big thing in common from which his unique style was derived.

'_Rallying,'_ he concluded.

The answer was so simple and yet deeply unsettling for him and for all those who harbored a desire to challenge the driver of Usui's Sileighty. For years as a child growing up he remembered watching the legendary Kurokawa Sakumo face off against some of the most incredibly gifted generation of rallying greats in the early to-mid 1980's. To this day in Japan and the rallying world alike Sakumo was remembered for exhibiting that same charismatic personality as his son did and above all else for his blinding speed be it on snow, gravel, mud, or tarmac throughout a career that spanned a total of 11 years.

Whenever his name was mentioned at an international level, it was usually in the same category as Juha Kankkunen, Markku Alen, Walter Rohrl and Henri Toivonen despite never winning a driver's championship. For those 11 years of his career the man drove only for a total of three teams and he still claimed several wins despite the underachieving car he had in his first two teams. Nissan, Toyota and ultimately Lancia, he gave his absolute best to each team and came exceedingly close to achieving his heart's desire in one of the most dangerous and exciting eras in the sport's history: Group B.

In truth as a kid Tatsuru remembered watching a video of Sakumo onboard and just how balanced his footwork was. Each and every single action the car made was a direct result of what its driver told it to do, and his control was breathtaking to see.

While Yuzuru was still nowhere near that level of skill he could see just how much of his father's style had influenced him in the way he composed himself in his car and the rhythm he established like a conductor establishes the tempo of his orchestra. The degree of meticulousness upon which the brunette approached each corner was not lost on him and yet he could remain aggressive and achieve an extraordinary dramatic flair at the very same time. It was like he was watching a combination of his father and an entirely different style altogether, one that favored straight and direct lines to tear into the downhill as fast as possible. Only one known rally racer from that era ever exhibited such a distinctive style.

"One final question Yuzuru if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all ask away."

"This is gonna sound completely out of topic, but who is your favorite rally driver of all time?"

For a moment Yuzuru gave him a small glare as if to say: 'Is that a trick question?', but then he looked down; his brows were furrowed and he seemed to be pondering what form of answer he should give. Then, almost instantly his eyes lit up and a smile formed on his previously contemplative expression.

"Henri Toivonen," was his reply.

'_Of course he is. Toivonen was one of those few drivers who always gave it his all to every stage he possibly could and displayed a combination of that aggressive and refined style that Yuzuru's trying to learn from by imitating it to a certain extent, combining it with what he knows,'_ Tatsuru deduced.

"I'm sure you dad isn't fond of that," he gently teased.

Yuzuru shook his head in vivid amusement. "Not at all, the old man doesn't really mind much since Henri was one of his closest friends for years."

"Well that's a little bit of trivia I didn't know so thanks. To be honest there was a point during that race where I thought you were using left-foot braking to avoid as little turbo lag as possible because it's nearly impossible to keep the revs so well balanced unless you have an insane accuracy in throttle control. Even I still have trouble picking up that technique."

Though he did not show it, the genuine surprise Yuzuru felt by the pro-racer's spot on analysis unnerved him a bit. Most of the techniques he implemented in pass racing were those he picked up from much older and more experienced drivers from the Crown Range back in New Zealand and the tracks he visited in those days as well. A few well-placed tips here and there and a long process of trial and error for a period of three years was more than enough for him to become increasingly adept in throttle control and heel-toe downshifting. At one point he remembered it got to the point of banging his head on the steering wheel of his FD repeatedly because of how unnatural it felt.

He was so accustomed to solely using his left foot on the clutch that he very nearly had several close shaves when he was still attempting to master left-foot braking. Once he did become adept enough to implement it however, he immediately saw results.

'_Though I usually only bring that out when I'm facing some of the longer, more winding turns that hits me with turbo lag.'_

Turning his gaze to avoid the smirk plastered on Tatsuru's face he shrugged, giving no form of inclination as to whether he was right or not. "Are you always so observant?"

"Well I learned from the best so you can blame him for making me be more conscious and critical," came his placating response.

Yuzuru smiled when he heard this, only to be distracted by the vibrating in his right pocket. Silently, he drew out his cell phone and groaned at the notification that read more than five messages without reading and three missed calls. Evidently, he nearly forgot that he still needed to pick up his sister along with Mayumi and her friend.

"I suppose you did Tatsuru-san, and forgive me for not being able to continue this conversation with you but duty calls," he said whilst holding up his blaring mobile.

"That's perfectly fine Yuzuru, if anything I'd like to meet up with you some time in the coming weeks if you don't mind. I'm willing to help you out with the Emperors so we can do a little bit of recon. Just so you know their leader came today along with a few of his cohorts to see what you're capable of. Maybe you should do the same but in the end the decision is yours," he said whilst holding out a folded piece of paper towards him. "It's my cell number."

"Hm I may just take you up on that offer after all Tatsuru-san, and I have to say it's been real nice meeting someone who's just been signed to race for Honda next season. I wish you the best and I'll be watching to see how you fare."

Tatsuru offered him a warm smile, taken by the genuine humility the person standing before him. "The pleasure is mine Yuzuru, and I'll be seeing you soon. I'll be following your exploits very closely from now on."

As Yuzuru hopped back into the driver's seat of his car, Tatsuru could only look on in wonder of what the future would hold. His eyes then fell to the beautiful sight of the Sileighty's conservative look. The combination of only a few slight modifications in terms of a front lip and ducktail spoiler only seemed to enhance its appearance all the more. To some, it would look like an other 180SX with a converted front end and very appealing wheels, but the fact of the matter was that the simplicity of the styling itself was only a subtle indication of what a monster the car truly was in the hands of it's owner.

'_If it weren't for those prominent wheels, brakes and minor aesthetic changes the car would almost look stock. It's nowhere near as modified as my S2000 but that sound the car makes is wonderful to hear. I'm dying to know what's under that hood and more importantly, the suspension.'_

One single downhill run had been more than enough for him to see how remarkable the suspension settings for the Sileighty really were and if he had to hazard a guess, that was the car's strongest point by far. The way it handled the rough crests and steep slopes of Usui made it look easy and even his car had trouble with a number of places where the pass became very severe regardless of having very talented mechanics from Spoon Sports and the Todo School recently adjust the set up for him just the other week.

"I want to race him," he said to himself. "But first, I'll see just how far he goes before the winter sets in. I get the feeling he'll only get better with each passing day and that will give him an ample amount of time to touch up on all aspects of his technique before then."

Glancing at his watch, Tatsuru noted at it was already six past eleven and sighed. A long drive back to Tochigi was the least of his worries at the moment and thus chose to settle for considering a number of options on what approach he should take when it came to the Emperors. Although they had yet to officially set out a challenge for Yuzuru, there was no doubt in his mind that Kyoichi was already contemplating on what he'd been to see in today's race.

'_The man's far from frivolous so I think I may need to consult Ryosuke on this after all… Akagi's slopes are not far from being as dangerous as Usui or Akina which means that sooner or later he's gonna have Naruse start making timed runs on the mountain before devising his true strategy. I've still yet to find out what kind of driver the kid is too, so it's not such a bad idea to see what sort of temperament he holds behind the wheel.'_

Oh yes, it looked like Irohazaka was in for another visit on his part, and this time he would be observing the Emperors and their new boy for any clues as to what they were really planning. All that was left for him to do was lie in wait and see if Kyoichi's strategy could be matched by Yuzuru's unpredictability.

* * *

_The next day…_

_Suzuki Motors, Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture _

_1:18PM_

"So what do you think after last night? Your son was far more polished than I originally expected, hard to believe he's only been back for two years."

"Don't make it sound like he were some special case Masashi, at his age I was much faster and far more capable than him. That little show he put up was just for his amusement, holding back the whole race against someone like that brat in the Integra was an utter waste in my book," Sakumo breathed through his cigarette.

The shop owner rolled his eyes after hearing that comment. Just like Bunta, Sakumo had a knack for downplaying the accomplishments his son made when it came to anything car related.

"That may be true, but if memory serves me you were also quite ruthless when you faced someone like that kid. I've known you long enough to know that even when were young you'd end up playing mind games just to scare the shit out the opposition and don't deny it," Masashi pointed out.

Sakumo leveled a withering glare on his friend, crossing his arms and sighed, stealing a drag from the cigarette still lazily hanging from the corner of his mouth. As much as he'd like to deny it, Yuzuru certainly shared that trait with him. In the span of four years since the last time he saw his son he'd truly come into his own, revealing an extensive array of skill on Usui's downhill and an alarming rate to adapt whenever something wasn't going his way.

'_Though it'll be years before I ever say that to his face,'_ the senior Kurokawa mentally added.

"Let's not dwell on the past; instead I'm worried about whether or not we'll have the car ready towards the end of next week."

This time it was Masashi who fixed the former rally driver with a glare to match the one he'd previously given him. "You're a real slave driver you know that?"

"I offered to pay you for your help but you said no," Sakumo muttered under his breath. "Besides you do all the work on Bunta's cars without complaining so how is this any different?"

"This is very different Sakumo! Do you have any idea how much work you, Bunta, and I did in just one day?"

Sakumo cocked his head to the side in undisguised humor. "What stripping an engine from the body and removing the old coilovers is too much for you? My mechanics back in Germany can take a car apart in the span of less than 5 hours."

"This isn't a rally team! And we did a whole lot more than just strip an engine and remove the old coilovers! We took off the brakes, lowered the transmission, and even the freaking exhaust system before the night was out and then you suggested we go to Usui after I told you Yuzuru had a race," Masashi was quick to counter.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, then that means we're at least a quarter of the way done. Bunta should be on his way over as well, he can't wriggle his way out of this one since that last favor made me pull quite a few strings through my connections just to get it done without having a fire under my ass."

"How can I forget? That engine was quite the beauty once I received it, amazing to think someone so young could modify it so that it could perform at its peak on carburetors and be so reliable as well."

"Yeah, yeah I get it, the kid's a genius like me," Sakumo waved him off.

"Wow, talk about a massive ego," Masashi returned. "But you're right; he is a racing genius in the making. But I have to admit, that what you're going to do to him is rather cruel."

Unsurprisingly, Sakumo remained silent as he thought back to what he originally had in mind when he conceived this plan. While Yuzuru certainly displayed a much more advanced technique than he originally perceived, there was a lesson he also wished to see if he would be able to pick up on his own. It was an experiment that took a page out of Bunta's book but was also more elaborate as well.

He was going to offer him no advice on how to do it or an explanation as to why, but rather force him onto a car that had less horsepower than the FD or his current car. This in turn, would make his son automatically resort to compensating for the short comings of the car in terms of acceleration and power with his technique and push it with everything he had.

'_But that's only the first half,'_ he reminded himself.

Suddenly, his attention was drawn to a distinct and very familiar roar coming from down the street. His trained ears easily identified the sound and he smirked, glad to know that it sounded just as good as the first time he heard it on the track.

After a few more seconds, the panda Trueno he he'd last seen on Irohazaka's downhill all those years ago pulled into the parking lot with Bunta at the helm. He had to admit, this new look the car sported definitely made it pop out a little more than it did before. The addition of a carbon fiber hood and headlights only gave every other onlooker a small hint as to what was really hiding under the bonnet of the famous Eight-Six, while still retaining an unassuming appearance to those who did not get the chance to listen in on the car's exhaust note.

Once Bunta stepped out of the car, Sakumo had to bite back his tongue from voicing the quip he had in his head once he saw his old friend clutching a rolled up newspaper in one hand and his ever present pack of cigarettes in the other as Yuichi remained unnaturally still in the passenger's seat.

Sakumo sighed and moved over to see if he could gain some sort of reaction from the gas station owner, giving the man a few shakes before slapping him a couple of times and only received a groan in return. Yuichi was always the least tolerant of the four of them when it came to racing on the downhill and he'd seen this countless of times in their youth.

"What do you know, he passed out," he said in a neutral tone.

"Just how fast were you going?" Masashi asked.

Bunta shrugged, lighting a cigarette before proving him with an answer. "Not too fast, I think I only really pushed it in a few places just to test out the car's balance. We didn't even make it past the first half of the downhill before Yuichi stopped screaming."

"No surprise there, Yuichi's never been able to keep up with your speed. Sometimes I wonder how you can still put the fear of death into him after riding shotgun so many times," Sakumo spoke up.

"You'd have to ask him for that. So what can I do you for today Sakumo? I've barely even had a wink of sleep since yesterday so just tell me what you want to get done so I can go back to running my business."

"So says the man who hates tofu so much and yet he makes it for a living," the dark haired man jeered.

Bunta bristled at the comment, knowing that Sakumo had laid it out for him as bait. All that time abroad certainly had no effect on that sharp tongue of his and though he did find himself wondering what he'd been up to since leaving Japan, now he wasn't all so sure he was enjoying the work being thrown at him for calling in one of the many favors he owed him.

"For someone only a year younger than me you certainly do have quite the number of grey hairs on your head Sakumo. Maybe I should start calling you the old man of the group instead," he teased.

"Fair point, but I'm not the one slouching and reading newspapers like real geezers do. You even behave like one."

"Asshole," Bunta grumbled.

"Alright enough you two; as much as I'd love reliving the old days we're not getting any younger so let's just finish what we've planned for today before sun down," Masashi interrupted.

"Did you at least bring the beers Bunta?" Sakumo inquired.

"They're in the back. But first off, I'd like to know what it is you have in mind for today. Takumi nearly pitched a fit when I disappeared with his car for no good reason so you may only have the Eight-Six for today. Make all the assessments and observations you need to 'cause he doesn't enjoy driving the Impreza all that much."

"That bad huh? I can't imagine what Yuzuru's reaction will be once he sees what we're working on."

"It'll probably be worse," Masashi chimed in. "From the little I managed to gather when he visited the shop on Friday he was very curious on what you were up to, but what worried me more was the kid he brought with him. His name was Ichinose Akio and Yuzuru's senpai at work. I don't know if he's told Yuzuru yet but I could tell that he recognized those parts right off the bat since he's used to working with them."

"Any particular reason why?"

Masashi turned around, glancing at the car currently situated in the center of the garage. He knew for sure that once they finished their work on it, that where the car lacked in power and overall acceleration, it would be a monstrous cornering machine because of the new suspension they would implement along with a set of new brakes and rally derived transmission.

'_And this is only the first stage of development. It's hard to believe that Toyota already has Yuzuru and Takumi under a magnifying glass without necessitating any string pulling from Sakumo's part. Are they really so interested in bringing in fresh young talents with people like Carlos Sainz and Didier Auriol still driving for them? Yuzuru I can understand since he is Sakumo's son but Takumi alone is attracting a large amount of attention from several teams.'_

Nevertheless, Masashi could only hazard a guess as to how Yuzuru would take to the challenge of driving a car that would not only force him to push past his limits, but train him as well. Although the boy was exceedingly observant and bright when it came to mechanics and cars he still harbored some degree of ignorance which at times he found refreshing.

Yuzuru could be so analytical and cautious when he was trying to piece something together that he would sometimes overlook the most crucial of details without even noticing, and that was the largest factor in what Sakumo was going to prey on.

"Oh by the way Sakumo, I nearly forgot to tell you that there's a girl working under me that happens to know Yuzuru from childhood. Her name is Isayama Mayumi, remember her?"

At the mention of the little girl who used to spend so much time at his home playing with his children when they still lived in Shibukawa Sakumo smiled, recalling how curious she had been when it came to mechanics because of Yuzuru's influence and above all else in music. Elizabeth simply adored her because of her interest in all kinds of music and the hours she would spend watching Yuzru take lessons on the piano. More than once Elizabeth spent times providing the girl with recordings of some of her favorite composers and modern artists alike, and Mayumi would just sit there absorbing every little thing like a sponge.

Later on his wife even admitted that the one thing she regretted when it came to leaving Japan was not being able to at the very least teach Mayumi how to read music. Nearly 8 years had passed since the last time he lived in Japan, and while most things around Gunma had not changed a great deal, his family had gone on to be the very thing he swore he wanted to avoid after retiring from rally racing in 1986.

"And how is she? He finally asked.

"Stubborn," he replied. "She's a bit of a slow learner when it comes to mechanics, but she is a very hard worker. She never does anything half-assed and she makes sure to do it well."

"I see…" Sakumo trailed off. His mind was still recalling the past years, trying to make sense of how he could have gone wrong and avoided all the misfortune that befell his family. Everything he'd done, his career, each stage he cleared as a driver, he would not change a single thing about it. But at the same time he could not help but ask himself why in just two short years everything went to shit in the most literal sense.

Even the death of two of his closest friends when he was still rallying could not even being to surmount the blow he received when he least expected it. While his family was plunged into chaos as a result of what occurred, Yuzuru received twice that in a matter of two weeks.

'_I really don't know how or where he gets that resilience from, but sometimes even I find it difficult to keep going. Elizabeth's been very vocal in her opinion of not allowing him to go on racing and to be honest I've even considered the thought several times…'_

While Sakumo himself knew the dangers there were in the profession Yuzuru was aiming to pursue, he also understood what it was like to feel that rush, that burning desire to prove yourself to others and tackle some of the most treacherous corners at such a high speed without any regard for one's wellbeing was something he once craved to do. His son was absolutely no different in that regard and he knew the cruelest thing one could do as a parent was not encouraging a child and giving them the possibility of pursuing their dreams.

It was a lesson his own father once taught him, and since then he'd kept that for whenever he would have children of his own. The importance of family was never lost on him due to the upbringing he had and ultimately it was because of them that he quit rallying following the 1986 season. Where the death of Attilio in 1985 was already shocking in its own way, Henri's death rocked him to the core just one measly year afterwards at the same rally in Corsica.

Elizabeth had begged him right then and there to quit racing. The sport had grown far too dangerous in such a short amount of time and he realized that if he were not careful he could have ended up like his close friend. Because of that, he was able to watch his kids grow whenever he managed to escape the constraints of his work.

'_And despite everything I did it seems like it wasn't enough. Elizabeth and Yuzuru don't even speak to one another and we all live apart. Where the hell did I go wrong?'_

"Oi Sakumo you okay?"

"Hm? Yeah everything's fine. Let's get this thing started and before I forget, somebody wake Yuichi's ass up." Hearing Masashi's voice along with the hand on his shoulder was enough for him to be snapped out of his reverie and he immediately recovered.

"Already on it," Bunta called out.

Sakumo exhaled a breath of smoke, turning his head to gaze at the Eight-Six formerly belonging to Bunta and then to the resurrection he was planning on the car which last raced against two of the most talented racers he'd ever crossed paths with. That final showdown had been his swansong in the world of racing and he never looked back since then.

'_Bunta came out with the win but I could have sworn that race could have gone any way that day on Irohazaka. Kogashiwa was furious towards the end but it was all good fun,'_ he mused.

Tossing the remnants of his burning cigarette to the floor Sakumo walked up the car and knelt down in front of it, placing a hand on the front bumper and lovingly stroked it.

'_It's time for you to make a comeback old girl, and I want you to treat your new owner well for me alright? At first he will prove to be impatient when he sits behind the wheel but that part's normal. It is only until he pushes past his self-imposed limits and really learns what it means to drive a car that is not so easy to do what he is accustomed to in those modern cars that are newer and easier to drive that he will appreciate what you will teach him. So be patient, and show him some tough love on my part for me you hear? I know you'll be the one to take real good care of my boy for me, eh old girl?'_

* * *

A/N:

Well guys, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it, 'cause I really loved writing this one. All that extensive planning really paid off and as a treat you're now given a better look to the mind of Sakumo and his past as a pro rally racer.

Anyway, I just realized how long it's been since I've released more than one chapter in a month so it's good to know I managed to step it up a bit in terms of production. The only thing that has me a bit sad is the lack of reviews but hey, I also understand that as an Initial D fanfic there's a generally a more selective crowd but hey I'll take anything I can get. I want to know what you guys think so far of the plot as we finally close the Night Kids arc and open up a new one with potential challenges from the Emperors and the much anticipated return of Project D in the coming chapters.

Anyway, I'll leave it at that and until next time!

-SilentAssassin11


	16. Chapter 16

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 16

* * *

_Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture_

_5:21PM_

"I still can't believe the kid in that Sileighty managed to take down two of the three most high-ranking members of the Night Kids," Iketani said as he drew a breath from his much needed cigarette. It had been another long and strenuous day at work for him that involved standing outside and servicing the customers who stopped by the gas station in this sweltering heat, once again reminding him that summer was well on its way and just creeping around the corner.

It was now early June, and five days had come and gone since the infamous Iwamura Keigo was completely torn apart on Usui's downhill. He may have not had the chance to go to the race that night, but Itsuki and Kenji were both in attendance and were able to provide him with all the details he missed.

"Yeah they've had quite the bad run lately don't you think?" Itsuki chimed in.

Iketani nodded, acknowledging his co-worker's statement. "But I'm sure they'll pick themselves back up eventually. They've always been able to bounce back before."

"I guess you're right… But hey have you managed to check out the latest bit of news from Project D's website? Keisuke's FD is due to be finished any day now and they're set to begin testing before they move on to Ibaraki! That means Takumi is gonna race again real soon!" He exclaimed with a lively grin on his face.

Yuichi chuckled; unsurprised to see that Itsuki was still able to behave like the loud and boisterous bundle of energy he was always known to be no matter what time of the day was.

"It's about time we get some action," Iketani said with a smile. "It's been kind of dry around here without Takumi racing and causing mayhem. All we've gotten in the last month is Usui's Sileighty and to be fair, the kid's attracting a great deal of people on that side of the prefecture."

"Let me ask you something boys," Yuichi spoke up. "Do any of you happen to know what that kid's surname happens to be?"

Iketani stroked his chin, eyes downcast as he tried to recall what the name of the Sileighty's driver was. Although he remembered that Takumi once spoke of him, he still found himself drawing blanks when he wracked his brain for a proper answer.

"Gah I know it starts with a 'K'," Itsuki declared exasperatedly.

The gas station owner shook his head, crossing his arms whilst sporting a small, knowing smile on his face. "His name is Kurokawa Yuzuru, and you'd do well to remember that the kid who took apart two-thirds of that Night Kids hierarchy is none other than the son of a dear old friend of mine. I doubt you won't know who he is if you piece it together."

"Kurokawa, Kurokawa," Itsuki mumbled before realization struck him across the face. "Wait did you say Kurokawa!?" He asked in disbelief.

Iketani paled at the mention of that name. He like every street racer in the country knew very well who Kurokawa Sakumo was and of his exploits across a short but glittering 11-year career as a professional rally racer. To think that his own boss had been withholding that secret from him in all the time he'd worked for him didn't nearly sting as much as the thought that another force of nature was beginning to make its mark on the streets of Gunma Prefecture so soon after the first wave in the form of Takumi.

In his heart he was still hesitant to accept this new Sileighty at Usui, partly because he believed that Mako was still the fastest on that touge and her astonishing drive to accomplish anything she possibly could when she set her mind to it. Secretly, somewhere in the back of his mind he now wished that she would come back just to challenge the one who was beginning to be constantly referred to as Usui's Ghost. A showdown between two Sileighties under the expert hands of two enormously talented drivers would definitely be a battle that he would never think about missing; especially after learning just who Kurokawa Yuzuru really was.

'_And I get the feeling that it may even happen real soon,'_ he mused.

"Wait you can't be serious no way! Are you really saying that this Kurokawa Yuzuru is really the son of a legendary rally racer!?" Itsuki shouted.

"Yes he is," Yuichi confirmed. "But the only reason I'm telling you now is because I trust you guys with this secret. Don't tell anyone that doesn't need to know. It'll only cause trouble for Yuzuru if you do so."

There was an air of finality hanging off that statement, not to mention the warning hidden beneath it as well. Both men knew for personal experience that the street racing community in the Gunma area was always chock full of rumors, and one of this magnitude would rock the entire prefecture to the core and generate a whole lot more attention than was really necessary for someone who was trying to lie low and simply make a name for himself. Even he could sympathize with the fact that no one ever liked to have such a large amount of expectations placed before them because of their heritage.

"Alright Tencho," they chorused.

"Good. Now that that's over with, what other rumors are hanging around for me to know of? Usually an old timer like me doesn't have the luxury of going out whenever I want to watch a race so I have to rely on you guys to fill me in on the details."

Iketani spared a glance in Itsuki's direction and smirked when he saw that he was still having a hard time coming to terms with the new information unveiled to them. Though he did not show it, he was just as shocked by what his boss told him about the Sileighty's driver, but he was able to reign in his emotions to answer the question.

"Well recently I've heard some rumors that the Emperors are plotting to stick their noses in Gunma once again. According to some of my teammates, they've set their sights on Kurokawa and his most recent wins against the Night Kids," he remarked offhandedly.

"The Emperors are that Lan-Evo team right?"

"Hai," he replied.

"Then it looks like Yuzuru will have his work cut out for him if he really wants to cement his place here in Gunma," Yuichi concluded.

It was then that Itsuki took off, running in the direction of his Eight-Five as both Iketani and Yuichi leveled curious looks on the younger man and his erratic behavior.

"Mind if I ask you something Tencho?" Iketani inquired.

"Not at all, go on ahead, but my guess is that you're still wondering how it is that a gas station owner like myself knows one of the best racers to ever come out of Japan at a personal level; am I right?"

"Well yeah pretty much," came his bashful response.

Another smile appeared on Yuichi's face, only this time Iketani was easily able to detect the traces of fondness and nostalgia by his change in demeanor.

"It's a long story, so I'll spare you the details and just say that we first met in high school. He had just moved from Tochigi with his family and was pretty much a loner around the school despite his popularity. But above all of that, at the tender age of 17 he already had skills that could put almost any other driver in the prefecture to shame."

"Almost?" Iketani was no fool when it came to reading in between the lines and he was easily able to identify how his boss stressed that word in his statement.

"The one person he was never capable of beating on the downhill was Takumi's father. I can't even begin to count the number of times Sakumo challenged Bunta in the early days and to be honest he came quite close accomplishing the feat, but he never won. Despite all of his accomplishments, all those cups and trophies he won racing at a professional level abroad he was never able to defeat Bunta whenever and wherever they raced. Usui, Akina, Akagi, Irohazaka, I can name every single place that they raced and Bunta always came out on top but certainly not without a hard-fought battle."

The leader of the Akina SpeedStars eyes went wide in a combination of shock and bewilderment as Yuichi let out a hearty laugh. Never, not once in his life would he have considered the thought that someone as accomplished and decorated as Kurokawa Sakumo would have lost repeatedly to a street racer who now runs a tofu shop.

'_You've got to be shitting me,'_ he thought.

"Oh I also nearly forgot to mention that no one, not even Bunta himself can post a faster time on Irohazaka's downhill than Sakumo. He was one of the first to develop his technique on the Iroha Slopes around the same time another of Bunta's fiercest rivals was beginning to spring up around here as well. In fact, I'm more than willing to bet my gas station that Sakumo could take down those Lan-Evo punks with very little effort on his part. He knows every crook and cranny on that togue and would never lose against anyone else when it comes down to it."

By this point, Iketani literally felt his jaw drop at everything that was coming out of Yuichi's mouth. For all intents and purposes, and up to the best of his knowledge, the best team on the Iroha Slopes had always been the Emperors for as long as he could remember.

'_But from what I've already learned previously, it's better to not question the boss when he calls these shots. He wasn't wrong when it came to Takumi's dad being the fastest on Akina, so I see no reason for him to be wrong this time either.'_

"Tencho," Iketani slowly began. "Do you seriously think that Kurokawa's son will be able to take on a powerhouse like the Emperors by himself? You remember what happened to Takumi the time he raced against them at Akagi right? What's to stop from saying that he could end up losing a whole lot more in that race if he's not careful?"

Yuichi narrowed his eyes on his employee, a smirk tugging at his lips as he shook a figure at him to emphasize his point even further. "Sakumo is many things, but above all else when it comes to racing, he never pulls back any punches when he's dealing with someone of tremendous skill. I was lucky enough to be dragged into going to Yuzuru's race last night and I have to say that he is every inch as cautious and analytical as his father. He definitely knew that there were other people watching him back there and although I didn't spot it earlier, he was holding back pretty much the whole race up until the end."

Iketani arched an eyebrow after he registered this new scoop from his boss. While Kenji and Itsuki did provide him with an insight to the last race, the eyes of someone more experienced always provided a more acute evaluation to what really transpired.

"So much for saying an old timer like you doesn't usually get to go to races right boss?" Iketani said in jest.

Another laugh came from Yuichi as he realized now that he had contradicted himself. "Well I said 'usually' didn't I? Either way, back to what I was saying if you don't mind?"

"Gomen," Iketani was quick to add.

"Well then, I suppose the reason I'm so confident that Yuzuru stands a very strong chance is because he is his father's son; much like in the manner Takumi is Bunta's. Last night's race was proof enough that he has what it takes to stand among Gunma's finest. To be honest I'm not usually this observant when it comes to pass racing, but in this case it's safe to say that he is the kind of driver who is closely guarded. He refrains from doing anything unnecessary and is careful in what he chooses to reveal from his bag of tricks. He is the kind of driver who will appear relaxed and docile until the moment when you least expect it; these are all traits that his own father possesses as a driver."

The brown haired street racer remained silent as he considered the words. During that first race against Nakazato, Kurokawa had displayed a great deal of skill and tenacity that seemed to be evenly matched at some points during the race. But once he managed to shake the GT-R off on the uphill, he won the race by a landslide. As confusing and difficult it was for him to swallow, he understood just how ahead of the pack the kid really was. The one and only thing he could think of that put Takumi on a higher pedestal at the moment, would be his choice in driving an Eight-Six. With less power, torque, acceleration, no ABS and no power steering, he was able to take down opponents with faster and more advanced cars like it was a cakewalk before the original engine blew.

On the other hand, a Sileighty was very much a car that was capable enough to compete even when stock. The SR20DET already came turbocharged and the car itself offered ABS and power steering combined with a slightly heavier frame in comparison to the AE86. Those three things were options that were not available on the machine Takumi made his own, and for that reason he felt that his friend commanded even more of his respect.

'_I have to wonder though… Is he still capable enough to take on a team like the Emperors head on?'_

As much as he tried to shake it away from his mind, he realized the question was a complicated one. There was only one possible way for him to obtain the answer he sought and that would be by going to the next race to see if his boss was actually right this time around. Sudo Kyoichi and his Lan-Evo squad were once regarded as a menace to every driver in the prefecture and although he knew little of their current plans, it was best to keep a watchful eye on them and root for the person who would be representing Usui and more specifically, Gunma this time around.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," he muttered through his burning cigarette before leveling his gaze on the sky.

'_Looks like it's gonna rain… Maybe a good practice run on Akina after this will let me clear my head on everything.'_

"Oi Itsuki!" He called out.

Hearing his name was enough to snap the teenager out of his reverie, and he looked up from the most recent magazine he'd picked up. Apparently it was an issue that covered the career of Kurokawa Sakumo and his exploits in the rallying stage.

"Yeah?"

"You up for a little drive around Akina later tonight?"

The question brought on a grin to Ituski's face. "You bet!" He eagerly returned.

* * *

_Ichinose Onsen, Karuizawa, Nagano Prefecture _

_8:36PM_

"I don't understand how the hell you manage to have so much free time that you actually drove all the way from Maebashi just to come to this hot spring with us Ryuji," Yuzuru grumbled under his breath.

"Hey it's not every day I get the chance to go to an onsen for free you know," the blonde medical student protested. "Besides, I wanted to talk to you and ask the question everybody seems to want to know."

Akio and Matsumoto exchanged looks of amusement as Yuzuru scowled, lowering himself further into the water to effectively bring it to rest just underneath his nose. He glared at his friend, brown eyes brimming with undisguised annoyance.

'_I have no regrets, no matter how weird it is to see…'_

Despite his upbringing and the fact that he considered himself more Japanese than a New Zealander, there were some things in the Japanese culture that he simply refused to adopt. No matter how much he enjoyed bathing at an onsen the thought of entering one completely nude with other people made him uncomfortable. It was often an unspoken rule that when one wanted to bathe at an onsen that they would normally be allowed to enter with a single towel to place over their heads, and he knew the reason why his other three companions continue to stare at him in such humor was because it was so uncommon to see someone entering a hot spring in swimming trunks.

Easily sensing that breaching the subject would only cause his employee further discomfort, Matsumoto decided it would be best to discuss the latest advances they had made on the FD. It was safe to say that they were nearly 90% done with the work Ryosuke entrusted to them and it was just a matter of time that the car would soon be on the streets again.

"Quit harassing the boy Aizawa-kun," Matsumoto spoke up. "He's got enough on his plate as it is with all the work that's piled up on the garage recently isn't that right?"

Yuzuru leaned back up, sighing in relief now that the chief mechanic gave him a way out of a rather uncomfortable and unwanted conversation. "More work means more commission, I can't complain but now that you mention it, I do have this nasty ache on my lower back."

Matsumoto rolled his eyes at the cheeky comment he received on the brunette's part, knowing very well that he was only shedding some light humor on the situation at the garage. The fact of the matter was, that in the last month alone they had been swamped by a great deal of requests and customers pinning to have their mechanics take a look at their cars and modify them with the parts they bought. As the proprietor of that establishment, Matsumoto couldn't really complain as business was booming far more than ever before. The only thing he really worried for now was his workers, who were clocking an insane amount of overtime across the board just to keep up with the scheduled time.

Even he was spending less and less time in his office than usual. With Yuzuru and Akio mostly hovering on and around the FD he found himself with two less pairs of hands and that only forced him to work with his other employees whenever the his two prodigious mechanics were unavailable.

'_But still, I can tell just how crazy the schedule's been lately… We've even been forced to pull all-nighters on occasion to speed up the process on Keisuke's FD.'_

"I warned you that you spend way too much time underneath the FD but you don't listen to me," Akio pointed out. "You even fell asleep under the thing too might I add."

Ryuji and Matsumoto bore incredulous expression when they leveled their eyes on Yuzuru. Of course they knew he was a hard worker, but no so much to the point that he would pass out under a car with no problems.

"Can you blame me? I was dead tired," he groused.

"You forgot to eat too. What would Reina-chan say if she knew her older brother was skipping meals while working his ass off?" Akio continued.

Ryuji cocked his head to the side, crossing his arms in front of his chest after catching the large bags under his friend's eyes. Reina would most definitely not like learning of this because of she had a tendency to keep a very close watch on her older brother, often looking after him whenever he was beginning to show signs that he was under a lot of stress or simply because he was starting to look the worse for wear.

"What are you my mother?" Yuzuru immediately bit back. "I said I was tired already so just let me enjoy the hot spring while I still can."

Although Akio seemed to only chuckle at Yuzuru's snappy comment, Ryuji was easily able to identify the warning signs that Yuzuru was starting to lose his temper. Then again, a person could only take so much when they were deprived of sleep and desperately needed sustenance.

"Is it your turn to cook today at home?" Ryuji asked in an attempt to test the waters.

"Thankfully no, otherwise I'd probably end up passing out over the stove if I'm not careful. I can't even recall when the last time I slept soundly was," he sighed.

"Look at it this way Kurokawa-kun; at least you don't have any work waiting for you tomorrow since I'm the only person who seems available enough to answer calls and requests from other customers. You lot are so busy I think I may have to hire an extra pair of hands if the work keeps piling up this way," Matsumoto said in his own tired drawl.

Yuzuru smiled slightly, though one could tell just how much he was straining to keep it up. At the very least he had the weekend off to rest and enjoy some down time of his own.

"You should consider hiring a secretary Tencho, or at least someone who is willing to organize all the paperwork and keep them neatly in files. That way it'll be much easier to handle the work load and we can distribute everything evenly," Akio suggested.

Matsumoto's eyes lit up. "That's not a bad idea actually!"

"Oh and a suggestion if you don't mind Tencho?" The lanky mechanic suddenly brought up.

"Yes?"

"Make sure that if you do hire a secretary that it's a she; oh, and a hot one at that!"

Yuzuru rolled his eyes and faced palmed at his senpai's antics; he should have expected this much coming from him after all.

Although generally a kind and very well-mannered person, Akio was notorious amongst the group of mechanics at Matsumoto Speed for being the largest womanizer among them all. In the five months that he had the benefit of knowing the Nagano native, he'd seen him go out with at least four different women and at one point he was two-timing as well. What amused him the most about it all however, was that once the women caught up on what he was doing it all blew up in his face and each of them dumped him in front of all of his co-workers a few months ago.

In the end Akio came out all the happier from it, since he was no longer scraping by and more focused on his work and the upkeep of his Eight-Six. Whilst the man certainly had his fair share of experience when it came to dating, Yuzuru was sure that in the last two months since his last relationship, or relationships, that Akio had become more serious and spent less time fooling around than before. While there usually happened to be the occasional flirt with a waitress here and there, nothing else really stemmed from it. He could now see why their boss had called the two of them out on their lack of social lives and he had to admit, to some degree he was right.

'_You just can't win with Akio-senpai though… It's either the womanizer, or the serious and responsible one; you can't have both,'_ the teenager mused in glee.

"Why? So you can seduce her too?" Mastumoto grumbled.

Akio feigned a hurt look, placing a hand on his chest and sighing dramatically. "I changed though! I haven't been in a relationship for so long that I'm starting to think you were right on me not having a social life! Like I said earlier all work and no play makes me a very dull boy!"

Yuzuru snickered once he heard that final comment, electing to gauge on his boss's reaction to his co-worker's hilarious outburst. Under normal circumstances he would have lost it, but his fatigue was large enough to just allow a weak smile to spread on his face.

While Ryuji stared at the older mechanic in confusion, Matsumoto could only send a blank stare in his employee's direction. "You can't be serious."

"I am serious," Akio solemnly declared.

Suddenly Yuzuru perked up, a figurative light bulb going over his head when he thought of someone who would be up to the job on certain afternoons if to ease the burden just a little. He knew Akio would hate him for it later but the thought was simply so amusing that he felt the need to bring it up anyway.

"If you'd like I could ask Reina-chan to see if she's up to the task as a part time job whenever she's got free time. She hasn't joined any club at school yet and it saves me the trouble of having to go pick her up on some days."

"Now there's a thought," the chief mechanic breathed.

Akio shook his head, bearing a look of utter betrayal at being deprived of a potential new conquest by someone he considered a good friend. It didn't take a genius to realize that he was trying to rile him up and to some extent it was working like a charm.

Ryuji on the other hand, seemed to give the prospect some thought. He also happened to know someone who was absolutely perfect to fit those requirements as well, but he didn't know how Yuzuru would react to having said person work at the same place he did for the summer.

'_It's been a year since the three of us ever hung out,'_ he thought to himself. _'Come to think of it, the last time we even saw each other was shortly after graduation… I decided to study medicine and Yuzuru simply went off on his own by moving to Gunma. I have to wonder what you're up to now… It's been a while but the call I received a few weeks ago means she'll be back any day now that the spring term is almost up.'_

Despite his reservations, Ryuji certainly missed his high school days quite a bit. His last year and a half during his second and third year was chock full of fun and he couldn't help but dwell on the fact that everything had been so easy then. Nearly all the trouble he got into alongside Yuzuru by cutting classes or pranks made him realize how much everything had changed since then.

From what Reina had told him, coupled with his own experience during the days they still lived in Tokyo, the Yuzuru currently sitting before him was an entirely different person to the one he'd first met once it came down to personalities. The one he became acquainted with was cold, aloof, and indifferent to everyone and everything around him with the sole exception of his responsibilities towards providing for his younger sister. He had to admit that at first he was intrigued by his demeanor, it was mysterious and for this reason he felt drawn to him, combined with the fact that he was the only kid in the entire school who had the balls to defy their asshole of a principal and park his car nearby.

'_It's incredible to believe that underneath all that this is what Yuzuru's truly like. If it weren't for her, I honestly don't think he would have been able to overcome and let go of all that suffering he was going through. It's scary to think someone my age and the son of a virtual celebrity in the racing world could have gone through so much in such a short span of time… Even I don't think I would have been able to cope with all of that.'_

Once he sensed that he was starting to drift away from the conversation, Ryuji quickly gathered his thoughts and decided to listen to Yuzuru's reply.

"Perfect; I guess I'll ask her myself, but I still think you should hire someone who's willing to work full time you know? I don't want to get calls from Reina's teachers telling me her grades dropped because she's too busy working rather than studying for her school work."

Matsumoto smiled, "I'll take your opinions into consideration, although to be frank I'm starting to feel like we may need the touch of a person who's willing to stand all the noise we make when we work and also have the patience to deal with any matter thrown at them."

'_Uh huh, just the kind of job she'd be interested in,_' Ryuji inwardly laughed. _'Especially 'cause it was Yuzuru who first taught her the beauty of cars… It looks like a phone call is in order after all.'_

"It's settled then, I'll post a few notices here and there and interview the applicants myself. Oh and that reminds me Kurokawa-kun, I have to admit that I was quite taken by your young childhood friend. Charming girl and a looker too might I add. Where have you been keeping her all this time?" The chief mechanic teased.

Yuzuru groaned, running a hand across his face once the dreaded subject was brought up. "I literally met her for the first time after 8 years since I first moved from Japan. Long story short she's still living in Shibukawa and I decided to bring her and her friend along for the race."

"She's a mechanic as well," Matsumoto pressed on. "I can't help but wonder if you influenced her in that regard or if it's because of your father."

The teenager's eyes widened when he picked up on that final sentence. Evidently, his boss had finally been able to put two and two together.

"A little bit of both," he said evasively. As much as he trusted Akio, he wasn't sure he was ready to reveal this much to him just yet. Besides, it was no secret to him that he was also a big fan. Many street racers who were also rallying aficionados happened to be big supporters of someone who was arguably one of the best drivers to come out of Japan so he had no idea how his senpai would react if he told him.

"So any plans to ask her out or anything?" Akio playfully remarked. "Because if you don't I may as well give it a shot although her friend is just as cute too."

Much to their surprise, Yuzuru turned to his co-worker, an unreadable expression in place of the shock he'd displayed earlier. Although his face showed no signs of any distaste towards the comment Akio made, Ryuji was able to discern a particular amount of iciness in his eyes; the kind that indicated that if such a thing were to come to pass it really wouldn't sit well with him.

"I'm afraid your track record isn't something to be proud of senpai, so don't get your hopes up when it comes to Yumi-chan. But if it makes you feel any better, Anzu-san did express some interest in you."

Ryuji smirked, genuinely taken by this new development. _'I never thought I'd see him this protective of someone again.'_

"Kurebayashi-san? Thanks for the tip; since I got her number I may as well meet up with her one of these days."

"Well good luck with that. Anyway, it's getting kind of late and I think all I really need to do is turn early so I can shake of this fatigue I have," Yuzuru said whilst climbing out of the hot spring.

"In that case, do you mind if I crash at your place? I really don't wanna drive all the way back to Maebashi so late. It's nearly nine and we're talking about a two hour drive," Ryuji said in all too hopeful voice.

'_And here I was hoping for some peace and quiet for at least one night,'_ the young mechanic internally droned.

"Only on one condition," he shot back. "If you can take me on Usui's downhill and manage to keep up with me then you've got yourself a deal."

The blonde university student blanched when his friend uttered those words. He knew that taking such a challenge when he had such little experience on Usui was practically signing his own death warrant when going against someone as polished as Yuzuru.

"Wait, you serious?"

"Did I stutter Aizawa?"

Ryuji sighed, fully aware that Yuzuru would most likely leave him in the dust before C=121 if he went at it seriously. He spared a glance in the direction of their two other companions, easily catching the grins spread on their lips.

"Fine," he replied. "Just go easy on me will you? I'll readily admit that I've yet to lose my sanity when it comes to tackling some of the most treacherous corners of a togue."

"I make no promises," was his flippant response.

* * *

_Usui Pass, Nagano/Gunma Border_

_9:34PM_

Just as Ryuji had so eloquently predicted, from the moment they turned the first corner Yuzuru was pulling absolutely no punches. In an instant, the Sileighty took off, its sixteen-valve engine screaming for the next gear as his own GT-R's acceleration easily pitted it close to his friend's bumper.

Despite the clear difference in technique between him and Yuzuru, he'd be damned if he said that he didn't enjoy these little impromptu races they often had. There were no spectators, no large crowds and galleries to put on a show for this time around, and this is what made these chases so thrilling for him.

He grinned, reveling in the sound of the RB26's twin-turbos spooling furiously as he tore through a hard left with little to no difficulty. Even with the slight understeer his beloved Three-Three tended to suffer on such hairpins, it was nothing the ATTESA-ETS system and some good old-fashioned throttle control couldn't handle as he shot down the very narrow straight.

Yuzuru on the other hand, yawned as soon as he cleared the dangerous corner with the aid of a simple four-wheel drift. As much as he enjoyed a little struggle to fight off the GT-R's attempts he could still feel a fair bit of sleepiness creeping into him.

'_So slow,'_ he thought. _'Let's take this up a notch shall we?'_

Without any further warning, Yuzuru immediately floored the accelerator, only relenting to engage the clutch for a split second in order to shift up to the next gear. The satisfying hiss that followed as soon as the needle hit 9000RPM made him shudder as he guided the car into the following bend with relative ease. There was a brief lapse of power the moment he kept his foot on the throttle, and he raised an eyebrow before running a quick check on his boost gauge.

'_Everything's normal, so why do I feel this sudden sense of foreboding? The turbo lag isn't really doing much to affect me and I'm not even pushing it.'_

Shaking the thoughts away, Yuzuru's eyes narrowed on the corner that was fast approaching, a sweeping right hander that followed. With the tremendous amount of acceleration Ryuji's GT-R was capable of combined with it's all wheel drive system, he knew very well that it would be much easier to compensate with his car's tendency to fishtail by applying the proper amount of throttle control and left foot braking rather than just drifting through it in reckless abandon.

'_But that wouldn't necessarily make it fun for me,'_ he reflected.

In one fluid motion he tapped the brakes, downshifting at the same time with the aid of polished his heel-and-toe to then gun the gas pedal as the rear end of his car lost traction, sliding out as copious amounts of smoke began to cloud his opponent's vision.

"So much for asking him to go easy on me," Ryuji chuckled to himself before hitting the clutch in order to shift up into the next gear. He really could never tire from hearing the ferocious growl the inline-six released every time he stepped on it and he couldn't help but marvel at how little the turbo lag seemed to affect him as he braced through the following corner. The handling was simply superb throughout, and the acceleration easily allowed him to gain some momentum after exiting the corner in comparison to the Sileighty.

Nevertheless, even with his basic knowledge at Usui, he was very much conscious of the fact that C=121 was now only a few corners ahead of them. This was first for him; to be able to follow his friend so closely without being shaken off prior to the corner that was toughest to get through on the pass made him realize that all that practice on Akina rendered his senses more attuned to predicting what would follow before he took on the next corner with his all.

'_He's gotten better,'_ Yuzuru mentally remarked. '_But will he be able to handle the next few corners without much trouble?'_

Before Yuzuru managed to continue the direction his thoughts were taking him, he noticed a third pair of headlights approaching them at an incredibly fast rate with the aid of one of his side mirrors. He raised an eyebrow at this, knowing that very few people if any ever chose to drive through Usui at this time of night given the poor visibility and the dangers it posed. Without giving it a second thought, he decided to pick up the pace again, pumping the clutch in quick succession to move back into third gear.

The response was immediate, and the needle jumped as the engine released a raging snarl to its owner in order to gain more speed. Ryuji too took notice of the new pair of headlights in his rear view mirror and he reciprocated the actions of the car in front of him, downshifting to recover the power band.

The GT-R's acceleration kicked in once more, shortening the lead the Sileighty had on him for only a few seconds as he was forced to lightly tap the brakes and prepare for the high speed S-turn that followed by taking the inside lane. With the ATTESA providing all the help he needed in his endeavors, he pinned the throttle as soon as he reached the corner's apex, allowing him to clear the corner and exit at a much higher speed than before.

Still, being on a pass a treacherous and narrow and Usui did not provide him with as many options as he would have liked to have, or at least those he was accustomed to when he practiced on Akina. Since there were little to no straightaways where he could right out abuse his Three-Three's power, his only other option was to compensate with the proper amount of braking and throttle response in order to at the very least try and play catch up.

Oh no, he was by no means aiming for a pass on his friend as he very much had firsthand experience of what it was like to face him when you tried overtake him. That would only set off a long and incredibly arduous chain reaction of events where he would most likely end up embarrassing himself like he just so happened to have done on previous occasions. He shuddered at the thought, recalling not to fondly one of their many spins around Hakone and the mountains in the outskirts of Tokyo.

Unfazed by the GT-R's slightly closer proximity, Yuzuru settled for tackling the series of S-turns with little to no braking on his part whilst simultaneously compiling a mental assessment of the car that continued to cut Ryuji's lead on it as time progressed.

'_Whatever it is, I can tell that it's much slower on the straights than either the GT-R or my car,'_ he assessed. _'But on the corners it's a whole different matter entirely.'_

As unsettling that notion was for him to swallow, Yuzuru still held too much of a lead on the third car in order to see what kind of make and model it was. He also happened to know that Ryuji was not the kind of driver who could manage to maintain the full brunt of his technique any longer than a few minutes. The Tokyo native had admitted as much previously, and he figured sooner or later he would back off if things would become too rough for him to handle.

His gaze lingered on one of his side mirrors for a few more seconds, flickering between it and the short left hander that followed as his trained ears managed to pick out a very distinct and oddly familiar high-pitched exhaust note despite being slightly drowned out by the louder, more rapacious one that belonged to the R33 behind him.

'_I know that sound… I've heard it before but I still can't quite place it.'_

Giving himself a mental shrug, Yuzuru continued his task without even relenting for one instant. The balance and grace his car managed to weave through the oncoming crests smoothly was not lost on him, and although he knew it was something to be proud of after spending an endless amount of time working to get the suspension just right, such frivolous details were the last thing on his mind as one look at his rear view mirror told him that sooner rather than later, Ryuji would be forced to bow out of the chase.

There were only two corners left before C=121 would fall upon them and Ryuji was definitely beginning to feel the pressure mounting as the headlights behind him had grown brighter and leaving him effectively flabbergasted by what he was witnessing behind him. Nothing he did yielded the desired result and he was now starting to draw blanks with each passing second.

"Damn it!" He cursed _'Just what the hell is that thing? I can't even tell what kind of make it is because of how bright those lights are! All I've been able to see is the shape so it's got to be something small?'_

The blonde haired medical student gave a gruff sigh, glaring at the Sileighty that was rapidly increasing its lead which could only mean that Yuzuru was growing more serious and was obviously aware of the driver who was evidently far more skilled than he had originally perceived.

'_Wait a minute; that sound… That sound isn't coming from my engine! Shit then that means-'_

Ryuji's eyes widened as he was finally granted with a glorious view of the car that was launching its assault from the inside with only a few meters to spare before the guardrail curved to the right. It was at that precise moment that Ryuji was clearly able to identify the compromising position he was being put in by the ballsy attempt and to say that he was shocked would have been a gross understatement on his part. The only word he could remotely think of as his GT-R's induced understeer became a major hindrance was pure and absolute fear as he tried his hardest to navigate his precious car through the corner without grazing the guardrail on the opposite side.

"Is this guy downright insane!? If you keep doing that then it won't leave me enough space to get through!" He shouted.

Grudgingly, Ryuji grit his teeth and let off the gas. He hit the brakes, slowing down to see the car slip past him and continue on its trek to chase down his friend.

'_Of all the cars to get past me… I just can't believe it,'_ was all he could think.

Yuzuru grinned, more than thoroughly surprised by this recent development. To find another driver so enormously talented at Usui had left his exhaustion completely forgotten as he could finally go all out. He was curious to see just how skilled this driver was but what still continued to haunt him was that piercing sound emitted by an engine that he'd already identified to be naturally aspirated.

"Well then," he muttered. "It looks like I've got a real battle tonight!"

Throwing whatever reservations he had felt earlier, Yuzuru instantly sped up as the lone Garrett turbocharger feeding the SR20 provided him with an adequate amount of torque and acceleration to gain some momentum as he only had a number of meters to prepare and set up for it. The audible hiss coming from the blow-off valve as he shifted into fourth gear at a speed of more than 120km/h went completely ignored as the brown haired mechanic continued to meticulously calculate the space had left.

With practiced eased, he hit the brakes to initiate the weight transfer to the front of the car as he swiftly changed his line, leaning the car in the opposite direction for a few seconds prior to swerving back to the right to send him blazing through C=121; arguably the most infamous corner in all of Usui.

It was a marvelous drift, one that he had so often displayed for every single person that ever flocked to his home course just to catch a glimpse of it, but before he had the chance to savor the moment, that thrill and rush he always felt when the engine continued to scream along with the tires, he finally had the chance to look to his left and the sight that greeted him was one he would have never expected to see.

"An Eight-Six?" He said in a breathless whisper.

At that precise moment Yuzuru could feel a very unique sense of dread as upon closer inspection he was able to take in just how thick the car's aura really was. Despite it's relatively unassuming appearance and the trademark High Tech Two Tone paint scheme the Levin displayed he couldn't help but feel extremely uneasy as the car, much to his shock, replicated his actions down to the most intricate details by even going so far as to complete an inertia drift through the perilous corner and exiting it with a noticeable flick from the back end.

'_A kouki hatchback… Judging by the way this guy's taking these corners he's certainly a local. No one's been able to catch up to me so quickly so let's see what you're really made of!' _

Without sparing the car another look, Yuzuru quickly set his sights on the next hairpin by dipping the clutch and downshifting, racing through it without even crossing the center line and narrowly missing the guardrail by a mere number of centimeters.

He had learned early on that there were always much faster and more efficient was to get through these narrow bends and it didn't always involve a full on drift to get through it. This time he preferred to utilize a more cautious approach, one meant to conserve as much of the grip of his tires whilst still maintain under control his car's tendency to fishtail when suffering from turbo lag by keeping his foot on the gas and countersteering when he needed to.

Ryuji could only look on as he finally decided to let off the throttle to settle at a more manageable speed. The once loud and boisterous roar that his GT-R unleashed at a higher RPM range became quieter and more subdued as he could now see that both the Sileighty and the Levin were in the process of disappearing from his line of sight with each passing corner.

'_It's frightening… I never thought I'd be able to see someone possesses such an inhuman amount of speed on the downhill and even chase down someone with skills that match those I've seen from Yuzuru. But the thing that's really bothering me isn't how he's managing to keep up in a car with less power, but rather how his tactics, down to the air and style Yuzuru always carries himself behind the wheel are so similar to one another!'_

As his younger brother had so lucidly pointed out many times previously, he never had been a person to bear a great deal of fondness for cars he considered too old to compete with the new but in this particular case he could most certainly feel an irrefutable sense of admiration as he observed the just how well maintain the Eight-Six looked when it came to its original bodywork. Even the addition of the TRD N2 rear wing he had seen many times on Akio's own Trueno rendered the car much more appealing than he would have originally thought and he supposed part of it had to do with its driver being so disgusitingly fast to the point of being able to catch him in such a short amount of time.

And in the end all he managed to catch just as the Levin finally vanished shortly after the Sileighty was a long, glowing trail coming from its rear lights that giving him enough of a glimpse to identify the thin white pinstripe that ran across them to properly identify it as a late AE86 model.

"I've got a whole lot of practice before I can even pose a major threat," he lamented. "If only I was a little faster and more polished with my skills then maybe I'd be able to kick back and watch this play out."

* * *

By the time both cars shot down a narrow stretch of road that had relatively minor bends and corners Yuzuru could already feel the sweat beginning to trickle down his forehead as he put forth everything he had into concentrating to drive his absolute best. There was no need for him to glance back as he already knew that the Levin was still closely riding his bumper just to put some more pressure on him.

'_I can't afford to make any mistakes from here on out. Just one slip up or it'll mean he'll slip by. I don't know who this driver is but he's real smart and very adaptable.'_

His brown gaze intensified the moment he caught wind of the next corner and the crest that came with it. Stabbing the brakes in anticipation of what he knew was a tight hairpin; he downshifted to hear the four cylinder engine give a pure and menacing scream in response as he entered the corner at a relatively high speed. Then, as soon as he reached the middle of the corner he hit the accelerator once again whilst simultaneously implementing his left foot on the brakes to keep the car's turbo spinning throughout the rest of the corner.

It was another seamless execution of the Double Apex and the speed he managed to pick up right after exiting the corner was very much worthy of praise to his pursuer but Yuzuru had very little time to dwell on that as he felt his heart race in a combination of frustration and apprehensiveness.

Almost every little trick he tried to use for his advantage ended up backfiring in more ways he could hope to count and the worst part of it all for him came with the realization that each and every movement he made was being closely replicated by the Eight-Six behind him. Deep down he knew that the most unsettling part in all of this was that he felt he had seen that car before despite not remembering when or where that occurred.

'_This style isn't normal, not by a longshot. It's way too similar to my own and last time I checked no one on this side of the prefecture has been able to copy everything I do step by step without making a single mistake in the process.'_

Drawing in a breath in an attempt to regain at least some semblance of his composure, Yuzuru immediately began to dissect every aspect he possibly could from the Levin behind him. There was no way he would lose without putting up a good fight to the finish and the sudden jog of memory pertaining to the Eight-Six was beginning to plague his mind.

To this day, there was only one person he happened to know that possessed an abnormal set of skills who could put his to shame on any given day of the week and under any circumstance without even so much as breaking a sweat. Yuzuru was more than aware that despite his skills as a driver and the leaps he had made in a short period of five years his experience was child's play alongside that of the name he had stuck in his head. To those in his family and the street racers observant enough like Tatsuru, the way he composed himself in a car borrowed heavily from his greatest influences when it came to rallying and given his heritage the biggest one by far was a very simple answer.

He shuddered at the thought, quickly dismissing it as the next corner approached by clearing it flat out by not even touching the brakes even once to pull him out of the corner at an even 130km/h. It was one of the few banking right handers he was able to easily slip through without having to resort to any loss of speed. This was primarily due to the fact that on Usui there were only some instances where a driver could utilize the inside part of the curb by dropping the tires over it mere seconds prior to the exit to gain an even greater impulse. It was a simple method, but the timing itself was what made it exceedingly difficult to execute in the heat of the moment. One small screw up could easily send him into the guardrail if he wasn't careful.

For a fleeting moment Yuzuru heard an eerily familiar sound of tires scraping behind him, forcing him to glance into his rear view mirror to properly identify the Levin pulling off the same exact maneuver he had done flawlessly to clear the corner and leave it at an even closer proximity to him than he would have predicted.

'_It's no good! No matter what I try I can't gain a lead on him!'_

Yuzuru punched the throttle once more, easily tearing into another sweeping and high speed left turn without any regard for the car closely copying his movements as they veered onto the only prolonged straightaway in the entire togue. With every second he spent leading what had now become a very heated battle, Yuzuru was also struggling to cope with that same uneasy feeling that he was running out of schemes to pull. Even with all of his knowledge and background working with several cars both in New Zealand and Japan he could only identify a miniscule amount of modifications on the Eight-Six due to its unique sound and it's very aggressive way of handling the corners. He couldn't ignore the obvious signs that it had a marvelous suspension setting coupled with a modified exhaust and transmission upon hearing it drive in a straight line for the first time.

As slow as that car happened to be on the straights, he could tell that on the corners it was a whole different scenario. With each corner they had turned previously the Eight-Six had cut down his lead by a series of margins, gaining more speed on the exits and it dawned on him now that he was actually the slower of the two in that regard which in turn left him in a very precarious position.

No amount of left foot braking to compensate for the turbo lag, the Double Apex, or home turf advantage could ever hope to surmount greater technique as a powerhouse. Experience had taught him that very early on when he was still beginning to learn the art of pass racing and as much as he loathed admitting it, this driver was better than him in every regard. There was no questioning it.

Sensing that that straightaway would soon come to an end Yuzuru immediately set his foot on the brakes, heel-toe downshifting back into fourth gear as the Sileighty's growl matched the one the Levin made in perfect unison but this time around he realized his mistake once he entered the hard left. In an effort to gain more speed and prolong his lead as much as he possibly could, he had tackled the oncoming corner with too much of it and by extension, veered him off his chosen line by going wide.

"Shit!" He cursed. _'I've got no other choice! I need to avoid that guardrail at all costs even if it means I have to power through it!'_

He kicked the clutch, countering the car's understeer with just enough oversteer to send a shock load of torque to break the traction on the rear tires as his rear bumper came perilously close to grazing the guardrail.

Yuzuru breathed a sigh of relief just as he finally managed push himself through the corner at the cost of seeing the Levin sail past him with the aid of another extremely aggressive drift, smoke quickly clouding his vision as it's tires squealed against the asphalt.

The sight itself was imposing, and he could not help but remain unnaturally still as he was now able to take in several details from the car that he had not been able to previously. From the pronounced, but stylish rear wing all the way to its glowing brakes, aftermarket wheels and relatively stock appearance, the car was the epitome of a true sleeper. Behind that relatively unassuming appearance and minor aesthetic modifications was a car with an owner more than capable of competing against his own Sileighty and as most likely the case, his FD as well.

'_So it really is a kouki Levin,'_ he assessed after laying eyes on the unique whiteline tail lamp design that made up the later model AE86 Levins. He shuddered again, this time coming to terms with the cold hard truth whilst his blood ran cold from the thrashing he'd just received courtesy of one unknown driver and his Eight-Six.

"I-I've lost…"

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture_

_10:00PM_

Reina rolled her eyes as Mayumi helped herself to what was her third serving of her famous Tempura Udon whilst aimlessly flipping through channels with a bored expression on her face. At the moment she really didn't know what should be considered more amusing, the sight of the person she considered like an older sister behaving like an average slob or the fact that she had consumed more than enough food to put her own brother to shame.

"You're going to ruin my image of you if you keep behaving like that," she said in her usual monotonous drawl.

The raven haired mechanic raised an eyebrow, shamelessly turning to look at her with her chopsticks still in her mouth. "I don't know what you were expecting Reina-chan, but usually this is what I'm like when I'm someplace comfortable where I can just kick back and relax y'know?"

"The watching TV part is fine, but I never expected you to have such a massive appetite," the brunette replied. _'On top of that, I'd like to know how the hell you can manage to put down so much food and still maintain that incredible figure of yours,'_ she added as an afterthought.

"Well I'm always active," Mayumi answered. "Even when I'm off work I always end up doing something involving heavy physical activity. You should know by now that I'm not a person who likes sitting still for too long."

The youngest Kurokawa cocked her head to the side, recalling that even as a child Mayumi was most definitely the most hyperactive kid in the block. She was always doing something, whether it involved running around the neighborhood with the other children or playing loads of football everything always involved lots of some kind of activity.

Mayumi set down the remote, finally deciding on a channel that just so happened to be airing an anime episode of Great Teacher Onizuka as she continued to happily munch on her noodles, thoroughly enjoying the crisp pieces of tempura vegetables and fried shrimp in tandem with the reminiscent taste of soy.

"You've really got to teach me this recipe Reina-chan, it's delicious!" The dark haired beauty praised.

Reina smiled, scratching Sundae behind her ears as she turned her attention back to the television. "You'd have to ask my brother for that I'm afraid. He's the one who taught me it actually, which reminds me; where the hell is he?"

It had been close to an hour since Reina had received any form of call or text from Yuzuru and although he had let her know that Ryuji would also be staying over for the night, she knew that a drive from Karuizawa to Matsuida generally took no more than 25 minutes under her brother's watch so there must have been a good reason for the delay.

Nonetheless, she was glad to have thought of asking Mayumi to stay with them for the remainder of the weekend seeing as she had been given the two days off by her boss under explicit instructions to take them with pay and the moment she got ahold of her the girl rushed at the chance and jumped on the next train to Matsuida station.

'_It's nice to have someone else here at the house, at least for a little while,'_ she surmised.

"Didn't you say he was at a hot spring? Maybe he decided to stop by somewhere for gas or run a quick errand?" Mayumi suggested.

Reina's answer however, never came as she finally heard the garage door open to signify that her brother had arrived. They waited a few minutes in comfortable silence with the occasional chuckles coming from them when something hilarious occurred on the television.

Once the front door swung open Reina turned to gaze at her brother expectantly, but once she noticed how pale his complexion was alongside an equally unsettled Ryuji her annoyance melted in favor of concern as she leapt from her seat to take a better look at him.

"Hey you alright there onii-chan? What's wrong tell me?"

Yuzuru could barely manage a word, preferring to run a shaking hand through his hair. His skin was still covered in goosebumps as his mind continued to replay every single moment leading up to the moment he was passed by the Eight-Six. Somewhere, deep in the recesses of his mind he couldn't shake the sinking feeling that he had seen that car previously. Everything, down to the air, style, and technique practically screamed an exceedingly higher level than the usual street racers of Usui and Gunma.

"We got our asses kicked up on Usui's downhill by an Eight-Six," Ryuji finally said. "It was a Levin, and the driver sitting behind the wheel was an absolute monster."

Both Mayumi and Reina stared at Yuzuru, completely bewildered to learn that he too had lost on his home course. If he had the skill to completely tear apart a GT-R and an Integra on the downhill coupled with maintaining an unbeaten streak in Kanagawa, it almost seemed ludicrous for the pair of girls to comprehend that he had lost to a car that was commonly referred to as outdated without the proper driver behind it.

"I'm not ashamed of losing to an Eight-Six," Yuzuru began after finding his voice. "But the thing that really rocked me to the core was how that driver in the Levin managed to copy each and every single move I pulled immaculately. Whether it was the usual trick to cut through corners and exit at a higher speed or even the drifts I use when I need to get through tough corners like C=121, he managed to pull off in one go. He even went as far as to perform that casual flick the rear end always makes right after I clear a corner."

Reina raised an eyebrow in question, cupping her chin as she paused to envelop herself in her thoughts. Few people if any could ever replicate each and every action her brother made on Usui's downhill of all places. She knew from experience that Yuzuru was far too meticulous and unpredictable to accurately get a read on what he would do until he was in the process of launching his next assault. The only person she could logically think of being able to perform such actions was Takahashi Ryosuke himself, but that suggestion went straight into the bin seeing as the man drove an FC and professed to being semi-retired until further notice, which left only one possible answer that at the moment she thought nearly impossible as the person she had in mind was most definitely not on the island of Honshu or Japan altogether.

'_At least I hope that's the case otherwise I get the feeling we'll be in for something very interesting in the coming days,'_ she surmised.

The brown haired mechanic bit his lip, still reeling and very much sore from his sudden loss after going unbeaten for such a long time. It occurred to him now that it had been a while since he had felt the sting of defeat and he didn't quite like it either as he quickly made his way into the kitchen, ignoring the whiff of steaming udon in favor of a Sapporo he retrieved from the fridge.

"You'll ruin your dinner like that," Mayumi admonished.

"It's precisely at times like these when I really need a beer," he grudgingly returned. "And not to be rude, but what are you doing here? Reina never told me you would be stopping by today."

"She told me to come. I was originally booked for work this weekend but my boss gave me them off with pay instead. He said, and I quote: _'You need to do something better for your social life than work for an old geezer like me 24/7 so I humbly request your absence for the next two days and a half.'_"

Yuzuru paused in mid sip, casting a curious glance over his childhood friend as he allowed a brief smile to pass his lips before disappearing entirely. Masashi never really struck him as the kind of man to simply give any of his employees some free time just for the hell of it. "Wow that's deep, you even made him refer to himself as a geezer… He must really like you to just go ahead and tell you to scram like that."

"Well what can I say? I just have that effect on people," she teasingly remarked whilst providing him with a wink.

"It was sarcasm," the teenager replied unabashedly.

"Hey!" She protested. "I can prove to you that he does like having me around! Just ask him who's been the employee of the month in the last three times!"

"Ooh wow employee of the month? I seem to recall you not even being able to identify a blown head gasket even when it's been staring at you in the face for hours on end."

It was a low blow he countered with, but Yuzuru could already feel that he was beginning to find this relentless teasing soothing enough to calm his raging mind bit by bit; even if it meant having to annoy Mayumi just for the sake of blowing off some steam while one-upping her for a second consecutive time.

The dark haired girl's mouth fell open in shock, unable to think up any form of suitable comeback to counter Yuzuru's earlier statement as her face immediately went red in embarrassment. With that single sentence he had gone and disarmed her completely once again.

"Damn," Ryuji finally made his presence known as both mechanics whipped their heads to see the blonde haired medical student leaning into the door's railing with Reina standing next to him and clutching her sides as she threw her head back in unrestrained laughter. "Are you two done with your little quarrel yet? I'm kinda starving and while you're at it toss me a beer if you don't mind Yuzuru."

"Get it yourself. Don't be lazy since I'm already letting you stay the night as well."

"Don't be mean," Mayumi chided before snatching away the bottle of Sapporo from Yuzuru's hands. "Just 'cause you lost doesn't give you the right to take out your frustration on other people." She took a drink from it, walking out of the kitchen with a small smile on her face as she was at least able to leave the brunette in stunned silence at being deprived of his beer.

Ryuji chuckled. "Indirect kiss too eh? You two are progressing pretty fast if I do say so myself."

Yuzuru rolled his eyes at him, fetching another pair of beers to replace the one that had been taken from him and one for Ryuji. "Urusai bakayarou!"

"I have to wonder though… What do you think she'll think when she meets Mayumi?" Ryuji thought aloud.

His friend's response was immediate as he turned around with surprise written on his face. It had been months since he'd last heard from the person Ryuji was undoubtedly referring to.

"You spoke to her?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah last week, she said that her term should be over any day now and she's a little homesick so I told her you would pick her up from the airport next Sunday or Monday. She has yet to confirm."

For the second time that evening Yuzuru felt his eye twitch in annoyance, giving Ryuji a not so subtle indication that he was already straining to keep his flaring temper in check. Deep down, he knew that somewhere in the back of his mind he should have expected this from someone who always got a kick from putting him in compromising situations.

"So you basically volunteered me on a two hour drive all the way to Tokyo just so I can pick her up and then what? Last time I checked I'm sure she sold her apartment down in Ginza so where is she gonna stay?"

"Well she did say she was coming in the hopes of finding a job to keep her busy for at least the next three months to save up. She also told me that she's got a car waiting for her here but as for where she can stay, I see plenty of rooms in this house with no one using them so I guess I would ask you to consider letting her stay here."

Yuzuru pinched the bridge of his nose, heaving a sigh as he considered the possibility. "Are you by any way implying that she should also be the one who could take the job as a secretary at Matsumoto Speed? She may have some experience working with cars because of the time she hung out with us but I don't know how good she is when it comes to customer service," he argued.

"She's a quick learner and besides, a little birdie told me that she's also been taking lessons at a rally school back in the UK during her spare time."

Ryuji grinned; taking note of how fast the apprehension Yuzuru had was disappearing after he let slip that small but very appealing piece of information he had been clinging onto as his trump card. It was amusing to no end just how he was able to play the street racer like a fiddle and the best part was that his friend was also aware of it as well.

"I… I guess I'll have to ask Reina if she's alright with it," he grumbled, prior to downing his beer in one full swing.

'_I'm gonna need a lot more than these if I want to get over everything's that happened recently. I can't get that Eight-Six out of my head and to top it off I know I'm fatigued but because of that race I know for a fact that I won't be able to sleep tonight. Ugh, I nearly forgot about that blasted Lan-Evo squad that's interested in challenging me.'_

Yuzuru sat on the counter, his feet just barely touching the floor as they dangled in the air while he wracked his brain for a possible answer to how he could track down the car's owner. His loss against that driver left an enormously bad taste in his mouth and his self-confidence went straight down the drain with it.

'_If I can't beat a person driving an Eight-Six, then how the hell can I even hope to beat an Evo III at Akagi? I need to get better! I need to be faster, and the only way I can do that is by facing that Levin again on the downhill at Usui in order to improve my overall technique. Sooner or later that challenge will come and to be honest at this point in time I don't know how I will fare if I show up how I am now.'_

Indeed, it seemed that he was stuck in quite the conundrum the more he dwelled on it. Between his duties as a mechanic at Matsumoto Speed, the looming threat posed by the Lan-Evo team from Tochigi, and now his recent loss against the Eight-Six he encountered, he could easily discern that he wouldn't be able to catch a break in the coming weeks; especially if their house wouldn't be occupied by solely two people for the time being.

"I am so screwed right now," was all he could say.

* * *

A/N:

Alright guys here's the long awaited Chapter 16! It's been a while since I uploaded but I wanted to be sure that I would be satisfied with this before I officially released it as the grand total came out to slightly over 12,000 words and 22 pages.

I'm sure there's going to be something I missed in terms of spelling so like always feel free to point anything out for me if you'd like.

I'd also like to take the time to thank every single one of you guys for the reviews left behind and the views as well!

\- SilentAssassin11


	17. Chapter 17

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 17

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture_

_12:13PM_

A ghastly groan escaped Yuzuru's lips as he slowly and dejectedly felt his eyes flutter open, glaring at the ceiling through half-lidded bloodshot eyes. Ever so slowly he picked himself up from the couch he had claimed as his bed the previous night and grimaced at the sharp pang of pain he felt in his head.

"Ow, ow," he mumbled whilst clutching his head in agony.

"Take it easy," he heard Mayumi's voice call out to him with a slight tinge of amusement in her voice. "You and Ryuji kept the party going even after I went back to my room for some shuteye."

"Y-Yeah, I can tell," came his strained reply. "Just how much did we drink last night?"

Mayumi shook her head at him, a playful smirk on her lips as he followed her line of sight and grew considerably paler than when she first laid eyes on him that morning once he caught the indescribable number of bottles littering the small table in front of the couch along with a snoring Ryuji casually sprawled on the armchair to his left with an empty bottle in hand.

"Damn," was all he managed to say once he caught his reflection in the mirror the female mechanic held out for him. If there was one thing he could possibly think of once he took in his extraordinarily disheveled appearance was that he looked like death had decided to come crawling around and say hello. His usually wavy hair had decided to make a more pronounced statement by jutting out at the most unnatural of angles and his brown eyes were so bloodshot that they were redder than those he had inherited from his father. "I look like shit."

"That you do, but it's nothing a proper shower and warm meal can rectify to get you back into shape. Reina left for school earlier but but seeing as it's Saturday she most likely should be out by now since it's a half day."

"Yeah, but at the earliest she'll be back a few minutes before 1 o'clock. She tends to take her time when walking back and I should really clean this mess up or she'll probably end up beating me senseless if she finds that I still haven't done anything to leave the house spick and span after she cleaned it only a few days ago," he replied.

He moved to his feet, standing up for only a few brief seconds to find that he was swaying precariously due to the daze he found himself in and the raging headache he received as a consequence of all the drinking he had done the previous night.

'_Note to self, I don't do well with hangovers.' _

A hand reached out to him, and he looked down to see Mayumi coax him back onto the sofa with a more serious expression on her face. Taking the hint, he sat down, but made sure to put enough distance between them so she wouldn't have to deal with the god awful stench of alcohol that clung onto him.

"Can we talk for a moment? There's a favor I'd like to ask of you if you don't mind that is?" There was a certain amount of hesitance in her tone, the kind that indicated that she was still unsure if she should be bringing up the subject anyway.

"Go on and ask," he urged.

"Do you remember my younger brother Daiki?" She paused for a moment, giving him an expectant look and Yuzuru cocked his head to the side, pushing past the cloudy haze that was his mind and wracked his brain for some semblance of recognition on his part. He may have only been around 11 years of age when he first moved from Japan but he knew there must have been some memories involving the boy Mayumi was referring to. Suddenly, the image of a little boy possibly younger than his sister jumped into his head. In those days he was smaller, but loved playing football just as much as they did whenever given the chance and then there was the resemblance he shared with his childhood friend.

"Vaguely, but I do seem to recall him hanging around with us when we were kids," he finally answered.

"Well," she tried to continue, unsure of how to progress with the conversation. "Things back home for him have hit a bit of a rough patch lately, and long story short he's been getting into some trouble both in and out of school lately by getting into fights both on and off campus. This only serves to add to the long list of havoc he is causing because the truth is that I just don't know how to deal with him anymore. He spends half of his time cutting class and showing up where I work whenever he's not involved in some sort of mayhem and frankly I've tried to help him. He doesn't talk to anyone in the family other than me and to be honest I'm worried more for him than anyone else. I was hoping you would talk to him a little bit, maybe try and get a read on why he's acting out so much."

Yuzuru stared at the girl for a few seconds, carefully gauging her expression and the small, but pained smile she held in place. Almost immediately he was able to identify a number of subtle indications that she was not telling him the whole truth behind the matter. Much like he was aware that only Reina and Mayumi could tell when he was lying about something, she had a habit of nervously biting her lip and averting her gaze when she was withholding something important from people she knew well enough.

"So he's become something along the lines of a delinquent? How old is he now?"

"He just started his first year in high school so he's turning 16 in a few months. I give you free reign to do as you see fit as long as my parents don't catch wind of you poking your nose around the house."

The brunette's brow twitched slightly upwards, not missing the way she spat out the word 'parents' with a clear amount of disdain. Even during their childhood, Mayumi was one who never really enjoyed being at her house for prolonged periods of time. From what he was able to recall, her father was nothing short of a straight up prick, and that was putting it lightly. He was a man who was a staunch traditionalist when it came to discipline and honor with a particular penchant for things that are of material value. He absolutely loved to put his social standing on display for all to see due to his track record as an accomplished lawyer and even his own father made it no secret how much he really loathed the man when they had been neighbors.

"Alright," he grinned. "I'll help you. Just for the record though, you did say that I have free reign to do whatever I want right?"

Mayumi nodded, but couldn't shake the feeling that Daiki would be scarred for life with the grin that only seemed to grow more and more devious when she confirmed this fact for him. "Just make sure to stop short of permanent traumatic damage alright?" She warned.

"Oh don't worry," he chuckled. "I think a few spins down the nearest mountain pass should be enough to shake him out of whatever mood he happens to be in."

The teenagers remained silent for a moment, both staring at the still snoring Ryuji, who remained blissfully unaware of his surroundings when they both heard the doorbell ring. Yuzuru stood up once again, this time satisfied to see that he was no longer tripping on his own feet as he slowly made his way to the front door. He stopped in his tracks, sparing Mayumi one final glance and the best smile he could manage despite his sluggish reflexes.

"I promise I'll my best to talk to him. But if he ends up annoying me a whole lot more then my last resort will be the scariest ride he will ever have in a car in his life," he declared.

That statement seemed to work as Mayumi offered him a small nod in thanks shortly before he disappeared down the genkan to answer the front door. People rarely ever came to visit his house unless he was notified or if it was a member of the circle of friends belonging either to him or Reina, which left him a bit puzzled. Without a second thought he gripped the handle and opened it.

"Wow, two years since we last saw each other and the first thing I see after coming home is you looking like shit," Sakumo chuckled.

Yuzuru froze, eyes widening in shock once he took in the sight of his father standing before him. He extended a lone finger in his direction, poking him in the shoulder to ascertain that his mind not playing tricks on him after consuming so much alcohol the previous night.

'_Well shit,'_ he cursed. Suddenly the dull ache he felt in his head intensified, making him all the more aware that his father's sudden appearance promised a whole new onslaught of pain in several different forms.

"Oyaji? Aren't you supposed to be in Germany right now?"

Sakumo shook his head, a smirk tugging at his lips as he made his way through the door. "I was given leave a bit earlier than expected so I jumped on a flight as soon as I could. Your mother was just coming back from New Zealand and I got the chance to speak to her briefly about a few things."

"What things?" His son asked.

"Nothing important I promise," Sakumo quickly dismissed. "By the way I left my bags at a friend's place in Shibukawa before I got here so I'll need you to drive me there. Is there anyone else in the house other than you?"

The brunette nodded his head slowly, processing the information in his head as they made their way back through the genkan. "Mayumi's staying over for the weekend, and the blonde passed out on the armchair is a friend of mine so you can just ignore him for now."

Mayumi perked up at the mention of her name, turning around from her place in the couch to see Yuzuru enter with the man she least expected to see after eight long years. She smiled, noting that the years had indeed been kind to him save for a few stray strands of grey in his otherwise black hair and the slight wrinkles around the same warm and inviting brown gaze that her childhood friend had so obviously inherited from him.

Sakumo sent her a broad smile just as she leapt up from the couch to embrace the man. "Sakumo-ojisan! It's been so long!"

"Haha, yes it has Mayumi-chan. You've grown up to be a real beauty haven't you?"

She blushed under his praise. "Th-thanks," she replied.

"So tell me, has my son been treating you right while I've been gone?" He sent a glance in the direction of the beer bottles. "Woah it looks like I missed my own welcome home party."

"No party here I promise you that," was Yuzuru's flippant response. "I've just been under a great deal of stress and felt like kicking back and drinking myself into a drunken stupor."

Sakumo arched a brow at his son's comment, unsure if he was simply joking around to bring some humor into the situation, or he really was telling the truth. "Stress from what? You're only nineteen years old and you claim to know what stress is? I didn't get these grey hairs for nothing you know."

"Wow, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you call yourself old," the younger Kurokawa mocked derisively.

"Shut it gaki, I'm running on a schedule here and I need to get everything I've planned done in the next few days. You'd be surprised to know that with me leaving the engineers and mechanics back in Cologne without any instructions they would just run around like headless chickens because they wouldn't even know how to progress for the next rally so do me a favor and take a shower 'cause you smell. And while you're at it, wake up your friend and tell him to do the same."

The orders Sakumo relayed to his son were met with a smirk and snort in return as Mayumi tried her hardest not to laugh at the exchange between the two. It was very clear to her now that Yuzuru's father held a certain disdain for being referred to as an 'old man'.

"A schedule? You haven't even told me anything in regards to those parts you had me check out at Masashi-san's garage last week so before I move from this spot I want some answers old man." Yuzuru knew very well from experience that his father had always been a crafty man. He never did anything without a proper reason and his appearance in Japan much earlier than expected left him both bewildered and bothered.

'_Something's not right here at all,'_ he thought. _'Just yesterday I lost to a random Eight-Six that showed up seemingly out of nowhere and the one person I least expect to be here in Japan shows up at my door… This is by no means a coincidence.'_

"You'll see when we get there, so hurry your ass up! Reina should be here any second so I'll clear this mess up with Mayumi-chan before your sister beats you to a bloody pulp. "

Yuzuru rolled his eyes, making his way over to the stairs across the living room as his suspicions continued to rise. He was certain by now that whatever his father was planning it would mean that he could look forward to a very bleak and tumultuous future ahead of him. That man was infinitely more stubborn than any person he had the privilege to know and if one partnered that with his deviousness; then it was a perfect cause to set off all the alarms and warning signs in his head.

'_This isn't good. That damn old man may as well have caught me with my pants down after last night and somehow, I've no doubt that he knows it too.'_

The smirk Sakumo had plastered on his face earned a visible shudder from his son who instantly raced upstairs while dragging a still half-unconscious Ryuji along with him. He knew that look extremely well and it was one that promised that somewhere along the line he would be bearing the brunt of whatever sick ploy the old geezer was planning.

A hearty laugh escaped Mayumi once Sakumo turned around to see her clutching her sides after catching the horrified expression Yuzuru had.

"I can see where Yuu-chan got his cheekiness from now," she chortled.

"Cheeky? So he's being cheeky now is he?" Sakumo voiced in surprise.

Mayumi shrugged, offering the man a small smile as she continued picking up one of the several empty beer bottles littering the small table.

"He's a little different from the Yuzuru I used to know," she said without looking at him. "He seems to have this sad look in his eyes all the time and I don't know the cause of it. I figured you'd want to know that seeing as he doesn't speak to me about what he's done these past few years."

Sakumo averted his gaze, avoiding Mayumi's curious expression in an attempt to conceal his own reservations on that particular subject. Of all his children, the one who bared the most resemblance to him in terms of personalities was Yuzuru. It was almost unnerving to see how the boy could steel his emotions behind a mask of calculating indifference. That same stoic expression, and the ability to put on a well-practiced smile when required were two of the things they were best at, and as hypocritical as it sounded he knew that it could be a double-edged sword if one was not to careful.

'_So he hasn't told her yet… I'm surprised that he's managed to even keep it under wraps from her this long as it is but it's not my place to say. Even I've struggled to carry on with all that's happened but I feel that he needs to be the one to tell her. It'll be the only way he can truly deal with everything he's been holding back.'_

While he would readily admit that his stubbornness was something Yuzuru had inherited from him and his wife, the boy's temper was a ticking time bomb if left unchecked. He had yet to really witness such an occasion himself, but Reina had warned him and Elizabeth that no one or anything could stop him once he was on a war path, and that part was worrying.

It was no secret in their family that Yuzuru was still out and about searching for the Supra that had partaken in the fateful encounter that would turn out to be the cause of all the divisions in their family, and as much as he wished his son would simply put that behind him and move on, he knew that sooner or later he would succeed in finding the driver. Those two years he had spent racing between Kanagawa and Tokyo in the FD had been for a different reason other than fun entirely; of that he was certain.

While it seemed like his son had finally managed to regain the love he had for driving and his genuine desire to go pro, the one that had arrived in Japan had been an entirely different person altogether. Reina had expressed her concern back then when it came to the utter ruthlessness he utilized to crush his opponents left and right and to some degree he too felt it somewhat worrisome in those early months he couldn't keep his eyes on the boy, but after that something changed.

Someone had stepped in and pulled Yuzuru back to reality just when Reina was at her wit's end and from then on he was slowly becoming the person he once was. In two years, Yuzuru had gone back to his more jovial and all-around care-free personality but there were also some instances where he was straining to keep himself in check. The pain and anguish in his eyes were a clear testament to the fact that those emotional wounds he had suffered would take much longer to heal if they ever did.

"It's not really my place to tell you Mayumi," Sakumo began. "But the truth is that when my son is ready, he will tell you everything you want to know. So as a request once I'm due back in Germany I want you to keep an eye on him. Watch over him and more importantly, help Reina when it comes dealing with him because he can become quite the handful, believe me I know from experience," he joked.

Mayumi respectfully inclined her head. "If you say so, then I have absolutely no reason to say no."

Sakumo chuckled, a wide grin slowly spreading across his face while he tossed the few remaining bottles back into the trash bag the girl had brought back for him.

'_I think he'll do just fine as long as she's around though,'_ he thought to himself. _'It's trust and character that Yuzuru needs around him and by the looks of it he's getting plenty of it with all the racing he's been doing here in Gunma and the friendships he forms through them… I'm sensing Mayumi will be an enormous boost for him now that they've managed to reconnect.'_

* * *

_Maebashi, Gunma Prefecture_

_12:41PM_

Ryosuke narrowed his eyes on his laptop, ignoring the occasional glances he received from those in the diner he happened to be in for lunch in favor of meticulously scrutinizing each and every single ounce of data Matsumoto had sent his way on the latest updates pertaining to the FD. He had to admit, things were progressing rather nicely with the work his chief mechanic had done with the help both Ichinose and Kurokawa had provided in their areas of mechanical expertise. The greatest surprise in all of it however, came in the form of the new settings the youngest mechanic had implemented when it came to the car's engine and turbochargers.

'_This is ingenious,'_ he idly mused. _'Even I wouldn't have been able to predict that this kid had such an extensive knowledge when it comes to rotary engine. It would normally take me weeks just to adjust the boost without knowing the effects it would have on the car and he did it in a span of days by himself to increase the amount of horsepower without having to change many parts. The custom mounted blower and wastegate will certainly prove more effective than the previous set up.'_

For a fleeting moment, Ryosuke flicked his gaze back up the moment the door at the entrance opened to reveal the reason he had been called in to the restaurant in the first place. In fact, there really had been no reason for him to actually look up as the recognizable exhaust note of the man's car easily gave away that he had arrived a few minutes earlier.

"Kyoichi," he greeted.

"Ryosuke," the man returned courteously.

"I must say," the leader of Project D began. "Never in a million years I would have thought that you would be calling me to meet somewhere for lunch."

"I'm afraid this isn't much of a social call Ryosuke, but seeing as I've yet to get in contact with the driver of that Sileighty I wanted to sit down and ask you a number of questions regarding him," was his cool response.

A low laugh escaped the elder Takahashi once he heard this, earning at hard glare from the man sitting across him.

"You find this amusing?"

"Not amusing, but rather predictable coming from you Kyoichi. I had a feeling that sooner or later you'd come to me asking for some information pertaining to Kurokawa-kun and to be frank, I'm not so sure I'm willing to help you in your latest endeavor by any means."

Kyoichi crossed his arms, leaning back into his seat before allowing a small chuckle to escape him. He had been expecting as much of a response from the man he considered his fiercest rival, and that alone was enough to let him know that if Akagi's White Comet were to provide him with any grain of information, that it would primarily be for his benefit and that of the latest driver he had his eyes on.

"Don't worry; I wasn't expecting you to anyway. But if you don't mind me asking, I'd very much like to know why it is that you're paying so much attention to the kid. Sure he's got a great technique going for him, but other than that I don't see much else."

Once again Ryosuke chuckled at the man, a smirk spreading across his lips as he raised his steaming mug of tea. "For someone who is usually very perceptive when it comes to getting a read on other drivers you're seriously underestimating him Kyoichi."

"Oh? How so?"

"Simple really; if you paid close enough attention you'd realize that that 'kid' you're referring to has something undeniably special when it comes to the way he drives a car. Personally if I had to compare him to any other driver in this prefecture, I would say that he reminds me more of myself. Now, I won't go into further detail when it comes to that subject so I'll leave it to your imagination."

Kyoichi's eyes widened as soon as Ryosuke confessed his sentiments regarding Kurokawa. Never, not even in his right mind would he have been able to predict the bombshell that had just been dropped on him. Both from experience and years of racing across the Kanto region, Takahashi Ryosuke was a man revered for both his technique and amazing ability to set up any car he laid his hands on due to extensive research on his part.

'_If Ryosuke is right, then this means that Kurokawa is by no means someone to tread lightly with. In last week's race all I was able to gather was that he has an almost endless amount of patience, and a great deal of skill on the downhill. And the Double Apex; that means he must at least have some experience on some circuits as well but there's something I get the feeling I'm missing… His style is very unique, seldom seen around these parts and that's the final piece in this puzzle that has me worried. Naruse is known for his outright speed in Irohazaka but he lacks proper experience.'_

Ryosuke set down his mug, sending occasional glances to the data displayed on his laptop as he continued to type with one hand. "You seem surprised?"

The blonde haired man immediately recovered, his usual mask of indifference taking the place of the shock he had felt only moments prior. "That's a way of putting it," he conceded. "But if you're asking me to believe that he is really as good as you say you're gonna have to give me a little more than that for an answer."

"As someone who usually does all the research he can before he takes on a challenge I have to say Kyoichi, this time around you really seem to be going in blind… But if you really want to set up a race against him with me as a mediator I'd be glad to do it. Akagi's available whenever you need it, but I'd doubt he'd accept your challenge without something in return, which is why I'm going to point out with you that he's extremely unpredictable. I followed him on Usui's uphill around the time I first met him and even I had a little trouble following his every move, so you'll forgive me for thinking that your new boy will have to push past his limits if he really wants to win."

"How generous of you," Kyoichi remarked.

"You're still skeptical? Then why don't you do a little more research on him and his exploits before he moved here to Gunma? It's high time for you to tap your sources because he is no joke. Even Keisuke and Fujiwara-kun have expressed a great deal of interest in racing him sometime in the future."

"Even your two drivers? Then I guess I'll take your word for it, but I still have to wonder; what is it that makes you so interested in him? Like you said, I do have my sources, but I know my network is not as extensive as yours. There's something you know that you're not telling me."

Indeed, Kyoichi had dealt with the man on numerous occasions to know when Ryosuke was playing mind games with him. That blatantly obvious smirk he continued to give him was both unsettling and irritating as he knew that at the moment the one that held all the aces was not him. The previous race at Usui did not provide him with as much of an insight that he would have hoped and it could only mean that he would be forced to go back to Gunma and watch him as close as possible if given the chance.

"How perceptive of you," Ryosuke said. "But it isn't my place to tell you anymore about him. Like I said, do your research, run some reconnaissance and come back to me. What you will find in itself is nothing short of astonishing, I guarantee it."

'_The more he praises the kid, the more I get the feeling that he's telling the truth. Ryouske rarely ever speaks so highly of a driver unless he really knows what they are capable of which means that if Naruse really wants to win then he will face a tough challenge. I must admit, I'm starting to look forward to this race a whole lot more that I previously thought.'_

After several months of training and endless racing across Tochigi, Kyoichi still had to remind himself that his original intentions in pitting his newest recruit against the Sileighty were primarily to see how well the kid behaved on another course. Seiji's influence over him was undoubtedly like that of an older brother but his attitude and ego on certain instances could make him a hindrance as well.

In his book, Toshirō had the makings of a fantastic prospect if groomed the right way. His skill behind the wheel of his Evo III was unprecedented for someone so young and his usually shy and reserved personality was a refreshing take from the prideful and at times rowdy bunch of drivers that made up the bulk of his team. It was for this reason that he wanted to make sure that he would ensure that the boy would throw his all into the race without holding back. There was a lesson to be learned from all of this, and the fact of the matter was that he preferred if Toshirō would learn it sooner rather than later.

'_He needs to keep that humility he has. Seiji is a gifted driver but his personality makes him difficult to work with at times and that's why I suppose I'm willing to bend the rules this once; whether he wins or loses I won't be upset,'_ Kyoichi decided.

"Would it be too much to ask if you could provide me with his contact information? I'm keen on setting up a meeting with him and my driver to discuss the terms of the race," he asked.

Ryosuke stopped typing, turning his brown gaze to study his rival's expression. As usual, the man showed no signs of emotion through the stoic façade he was best known for but just as he had predicted, there was an unnatural amount of curiosity he was easily able to detect. So far his own plan involving Yuzuru was working like a charm and it seemed like he would be able to execute the final phase sooner than he originally expected.

If the battle against Naruse would take place, it would only be a matter of time before all eyes and expectations from those in Gunma would be placed upon the Sileighty hailing from Usui. Kurokawa would essentially be representing the prefecture against the Emperors and if everything went as planned, he could pose a threat to the infamous Lan-Evo squad.

'_Just like any street racers, the Emperors hate to lose and in the case that they do, they would most likely challenge Kurokawa-kun again in order to try and recover some of their bruised ego. This latest addition to their team, Naruse, as fast as he is, lacks proper experience that his opponent has by leaps and bounds. It'll be interesting to see how Kurokawa-kun will counter the disadvantages his car will have when it comes to facing one that has more power, better handling, more torque, and a lightweight body to match. All in all, I'd say that his technique is on par with that of my aces in Project D but there is one thing he is lacking that the other do have… I can't quite place it, but somehow I'm starting to feel that if I attend his next race at Akagi I may have the answer I'm looking for… So far I've made my decision regarding Ichinose-kun, but Kurokawa's final test will be this race.'_

Dragging himself out of his thoughts, Ryosuke slipped a folded piece of paper across the table as he took another drink from his tea. "That's his number, but I have something better in mind for today if you don't mind prolonging your stay in Gunma until tonight," he steadily replied.

"I'm all ears."

"How about you give your new recruit a call asking to meet at Akina tonight? I will do the same and ask Kurokawa-kun to meet me there and then we can discuss the terms for the race. At the moment he is a little busy with the amount of work he's doing back at Matsumoto Speed so I find it more prudent to set it at a later date rather than this coming week. Besides, I find that having two races back to back can also be quite tiresome," he argued.

Kyoichi slipped the paper in his pocket, giving the man a casual nod in return since he could find no reason to suggest otherwise. "Very well, I'll give Naruse a call. Does 8:30 sound about right to you?"

"It should be fine. Now," he smiled. "Shall we order something to eat?"

As Ryosuke waved to the nearest waitress to write down their orders Kyoichi allowed himself to slip back into the confines of his mind, replaying the events from the previous race involving his team's intended target and the few glimpses he was given by the driver. Almost instantly, from the moment he saw that Sileighty seemingly understeer out of the corner he realized that Kurokawa was by no means the amateur he originally believed him to be when rumors had begun to spread weeks earlier. At first he wanted to deny that what he witnessed back at Usui had been nothing but a figment of his imagination, since almost no man, let alone an average teenager could pull off such a difficult maneuver repeatedly on a course that had some of the most treacherous and unsightly twists and turns in the Kanto region.

The Double Apex in itself was not so much a technique but rather a swift change in line that at times to those with untrained eyes seemed practically non-existent right up until the moment the driver chasing his opponent would clear the corner ahead and see the gap between them increase by a sizeable margin. The trick behind this however was, that the person attempting it would have to possess an unimaginable 'sixth sense' when it came to throttle control and timing. Kyoichi knew very well that there was a reason why only drivers at a professional level in circuits and rallying alike ever pulled it of successively without batting an eye. To date, the only street racers he knew capable of implementing the techniques into their driving were Takahashi Ryosuke, Fujiwara Takumi, and Kogashiwa Kai.

'_But those four are drivers that do it naturally, and based on pure instinct,'_ he reminded himself. _'If I'm not mistaken, he was also keeping the revs very well balanced from the moment he entered a corner right through the exit; which means that he was either flooring the accelerator and double clutching to recover the power band or using left-foot braking right at the corner's apex to avoid turbo lag, keep it spooling and kick-start the load transfer in order to transition more smoothly rather than abruptly disrupting the car's balance.'_

It almost seemed unimaginable for Kyoichi to believe that someone would have been able to master the Double Apex to such an extent on the touge had he not seen it with his own two eyes. In a sense, he understood why so many people were referring to this particular Sileighty as the "Ghost" of Usui to differentiate it from the one that was known as Impact Blue. Kurokawa's command and utterly exquisite control on the throttle was a testament to the shock many drivers suffered when they were following him.

The Double Apex was the secret, it was the key. It was the reason why he was undoubtedly so fast on the downhill and as most likely the case, shocked his opponents when the illusions and mind games kicked in. He could sympathize, since the sight of seeing a car disappear before one's very eyes only to then reappear several paces ahead than before would tend to disturb any street racer who was following their opponent's every move.

Despite his strict adherence to the marriage between turbo and 4WD and the Lan-Evo as its spawn, Kyoichi could not ignore the essence behind the style Kurokawa had at the helm of his Sileighty. From the way the tail swung about the moment he brushed the brakes, to the long, and flashy drift that followed as he expertly continued to blip the throttle, Kyoichi had to admit that the kid's style was heavily leaning towards rallying. So much so, that this next race would prove to be no easy feat for Naruse.

To top it all off, of the numerous questions he currently wanted an answer for, the largest one by far happened to be the story behind the surname that kid had. Even if Kurokawa was generally common across Japan as a last name, to have another one associated with racing in general could only mean that this was no coincidence.

"One final question Ryosuke," Kyoichi hastily spoke up.

"Ask away," the man returned whilst holding out the menu for the waitress to take.

"What did you mean when you said Kurokawa reminded you of yourself?"

"Hm, so you picked up on that huh? Well I suppose you could say it has to do with the fact that he's an utterly incredible mechanic. He has the capacity to figuratively turn anything he touches into gold when it comes to tuning cars and I know this because I watched him tune a set of individual throttle bodies effortlessly while we conversed and more importantly, the observations Keisuke made when he sat next to him at Usui for the hill climb. His skills as a mechanic easily match those he has as a driver and for that reason I view him as one of the few complete drivers in the prefecture. Even Matsumoto, my chief mechanic has sung nothing but praises about Kurokawa-kun because of his marvelous ability to set up a car."

"Marvelous ability to set up a car… You don't say," he muttered under his breath.

"I'll readily admit that he has some rather unscrupulous methods," Ryouske interrupted. "But all of them tend to yield the desired result and in that sense he bears some resemblance to Fujiwara-kun. In fact, I'd go as far to say as they are two sides of the same coin."

He paused, meeting Kyoichi's gaze unflinchingly with a knowing smile on his lips. "Fujiwara as a driver has almost no knowledge when it comes to mechanics, he makes up for it with pure instinct and his outright speed that at times can be reckless whereas Kurokawa is extremely cautious; he knew he was being watched Kyoichi, and that the proof of that is the reason you called me out here today. Whatever your plans are, it will be exceedingly difficult for you to calculate what will happen and that happens to be the reason he continues to pique my interest with each passing day."

Kyoichi's brows furrowed, his expression settling into a deep scowl once he managed to fully digest his rival's words. Things at the moment did not lean in his favor as much as he wished them to but it did provide for a rather intriguing outcome once the race took place.

Sooner or later rumors concerning the race would begin to spread like a plague across Gunma and neighboring prefectures when two of the most talented and up and coming street racers in the Kanto Region would face off on a downhill battle at Akagi. The stage was now set for Toshirō and his debut outside of Tochigi and Kyoichi wouldn't have it any other way.

It was high time that the new jewel of the Emperors made his first mark outside of their home prefecture and although he did have his reservations, he felt very confident that Kurokawa would have to work harder than ever before if he really desired to win.

'_And I suppose all I have to do now is wait and sight tight.'_

* * *

_12:53PM _

_Komachi Ramen Shop, Karuizawa, Nagano Prefecture_

Sayuki could barely hold back the grin that was threatening to split her face the moment Nakazato began to feed her with every single juicy detail regarding the recent loss suffered by one notorious Iwamura Keigo. Apparently not one single member of the entire team consisting of the Night Kids had been able to get in touch with the man, and it could only mean he was still every bit as traumatized by the outcome of the race along with the few young individuals of the team who had believed he stood a fighting chance against someone who had already taken down their leader.

She took a drink from her iced tea, enjoying the reminiscent taste of lemon when the waitress returned with the orders she and Nakazato had requested from the menu. The girl carefully laid down two steaming bowls of the shop's famous ramen and bowed before retreating back to the kitchen to attend to the orders placed by other customers.

Takeshi chuckled, splitting his chopsticks when Sayuki gave him an expectant look. "What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," she reciprocated. "Just that I'm waiting for you to give me your verdict; I wasn't lying when I said that this shop has got the best Ramen in the region."

The Night Kids leader shrugged, deciding to wait just a few minutes for the ramen to properly settle since it was still boiling hot. He'd much rather enjoy his food properly than with a burned tongue after all.

"Looks like you might have to wait a little longer," he playfully remarked. "I'd rather you tell me what's got you in such a good mood today because I for one am torn between dismay and relief."

Truth be told, the day had turned out to be somewhat dismal for Takeshi. Between the rather shitty weather in the form of dark grey clouds in a sky that was a cross between purple and grey, and the amount of challenges flooding his team from street racers all across the prefecture only served to remind him that the cause of that last part was a young driver by the name of Kurokawa.

"Well look at it this way; you guys will be so busy answering all the challenges you've gotten that it may actually provide the whole team with the necessary amount of practices to grow stronger as a whole."

"Maybe you're right," Takeshi conceded. "But it's frustrating to think that some of those street racers don't have the balls to back up all that bravado. Or to be more specific, they end up disappointing the hell out of me because most don't pose a challenge."

The brunette laughed once he registered the comment. "I take it Shingo isn't all that happy about this either?"

Takeshi groaned, recalling just how irksome Shingo was becoming in the past few days since their second successive loss to Kurokawa.

"You have no idea."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I do."

"Mm touché," he acknowledged as he took hold of his chopsticks in preparation to dig in.

Sayuki propped her elbow on the table, her mind idly wondering what would be Yuzuru's next move with the following he was developing in the areas surrounding Usui. The kid still owed her a ride in the passenger seat of his Sileighty and although the glimpses he gave her the night she sat in the FD did prove very insightful she wanted more.

There was so much she knew she had yet to discover about the young man and it was rather vexing to know so little about him despite their few encounters after his race against Nakazato. She was aware that Project D would back up and running very soon now, since she always tried to keep herself updated with the rumor mill in Gunma, but somehow she couldn't shake the notion that Takahashi Ryosuke had something planned for him.

Although she rarely even interacted with someone of his stature, Sayuki's sources confirmed that Project D's leader did have something in mind that involved Yuzuru. Her shrewd mind was able to grasp that from the moment she saw him and his interactions with the Sileighty's driver the night of their race and to some regard she could understand why.

No one in Usui ever before had exuded such an astonishing amount of natural grace and aggressiveness in a car until now. Not even Mako, who she would always view as the fastest in their home course could replicate such a dramatic flair while still providing an intimidating sight at the very same time and she knew that there was only one word that could describe the influences to his unique style.

'_Rallying,' _she thought.

Indeed, almost everything Yuzuru did behind the wheel of that car screamed a very distinct combination of rallying and something else she couldn't quite place. Then there was his surname. Though she had yet to draw a direct connection between him and the most famous rally driver to come out of Japan there were signs that seemed to point to that as a possibility.

'_I guess I'll have to do some more research,'_ she surmised.

"Wow!" She heard Takeshi exclaim in surprise. "This really is the best ramen I've ever tried!"

"Told ya," she replied.

The sudden buzz of her cellphone drew Sayuki's attention to her purse and she quickly dug it out to read the Caller ID. Her eyebrows shot up and a beaming smile formed once she read the name of the caller.

"Moshi-Moshi Mako? Is that you?" She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice now that she was finally hearing from her best friend after so long.

"Sayuki how have you been?" Mako warmly greeted.

"Very well how are you fairing? Are you still in Tokyo?"

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line, a bit of shuffling followed before it finally ceased and she heard her friend sigh. "For now," she said with a clear amount of distaste.

"Do you ever plan to come back? I must admit that the racing scene back here in Gunma and Usui in particular have really stepped up in the past month. There's a new Sileighty here at Usui and let me tell you the driver is no joke."

Again there was a brief silence on Mako's end but this time around Sayuki knew that her friend was carefully considering that new piece of information after being out of touch in her home prefecture for a good while.

"I've also managed to track down the driver of the FD you had been looking for in Tokyo," she added.

Sayuki chuckled once more, knowing that that final statement she had purposely laid out for her friends had been the bait to lure her in. Even Mako had a fierce competitive streak, and she knew in her heart that there was no way her usually timid friend would back down after she let that slip.

"Y-you found him? I've been searching all over the city and Kanagawa for that car and I still haven't been able to discover any traces of it," her fellow brunette declared in utter incredulousness.

"Well yeah, it's a pretty long story but that's because he's no longer in your prefecture."

"Wait what?"

A sigh escaped the buxom brunette as Takeshi gave her a curious glance before going back to his magnificent bowl of ramen. She had always been the more outgoing of the two when it came down to their personalities and it came as no surprise to her once Mako seemed to resign herself to the fact that she harbored a great desire to race the driver of the FD and her newfound curiosity towards the Sileighty that was taking up her mantle.

"What do you mean he's no longer in Tokyo? Is he in Gunma?"

"Indeed he is my dear Mako-chan and there's something else too. The driver of that FD you've been looking for and the driver of the Sileighty is one and the same."

"What!?"

Mako's outburst brought forth a fresh wave of laughter from her friend, who quickly settled down once she took notice of the stares she was receiving from the other occupants in the restaurant.

"I was just as surprised when I discovered that as well Mako but I'll be honest and say that he's the real deal. He's enormously fast on the downhill and in the uphill when I sat beside him in his FD he clocked in several seconds before seven minutes! He may no longer race in his FD, but I'd wager he is even faster in his Sileighty and I believe that is the truth."

"Looks like I may have to return to Gunma earlier than I anticipated," Mako finally said. "I just can't bear the thought that another Sileighty is taking up the title we worked so hard on building."

Sayuki cocked an eyebrow after detecting the not so subtle traces of determination in Mako's tone. This fired her up just as much now that the she was sure that the return of Impact Blue was eminent. After so many months of missing the treacherous twists and turns of her beloved home course Sayuki's inner fighting spirit had been re-ignited.

'_I haven't felt this way since the time we faced Takumi-kun! I'm so excited_!'

"How long do you think it will take you before you can return?"

"Hm, let's see, I'd say about two to three weeks at most, give or take. I also need to bring in the Sileighty for some tuning since she's in desperate need of it. I wish I knew enough about cars to do everything myself but usually you were the one to get everything done for me," Mako carefully pointed out.

'_Mako's indeed right about that,'_ she surmised. _'It amazes me how she can be such a skilled driver and yet not even know to do something as simple as changing a car's tries.'_

"I've got just the solution for that! Yuzuru-kun's also a very capable mechanic so I've no doubt he can set your car up better than I ever could. Besides, he's got loads of experience working with SR20's as well seeing as he's the driver I've been referring to."

"Yuzuru?" Mako inquired.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, that driver you've been looking for, his name is Kurokawa Yuzuru. He's a little on the young side but he's got so much experience as a driver and mechanic that he even put Shingo to shame when we tested the new settings of his EG6. On top of that he's quite cute too, definitely your type," she teased.

"Sayuki!" her friend sputtered in embarrassment.

"Hey I'm just joking around, but yeah he's already taken down all three of the Night Kids hierarchy at least once at Usui and one of them was actually on the uphill so we're going to need to see just how much you've progressed in your time in Tokyo before we challenge him."

"If you say so," Mako relented. "But did he really take down all three members of the Night Kids in a Sileighty? Why would he be driving another car when practically every street racer from here to Kanagawa knows about his white FD?"

"Yes he did! Even Nakazato lost on the uphill and you know that is no simple feat; as for why he isn't driving his FD I don't really know," Sayuki returned. "But he did say that it was partly due to the fact that the engine's been through a lot of abuse. He also said something along the lines of it never being his 'own car' to begin with but even I don't know what he meant by that."

Takeshi sent a silent glare in the direction of the woman sitting in front of him, taking heed of where her conversation was heading. As much as he respected Kurokawa for his humility and technique his loss wasn't something he enjoyed being reminded of. Then again, no true street racer would. Pride was every bit as important to one's confidence and skills as a driver and no one liked to lose because it served as a reminder that you still had much work left to improve.

She sent a cheeky grin his way, no doubt enjoying the reaction she elicited from the man while she continued her conversation with Mako. It never ceased to amaze him how Sayuki would always find a way to tease or annoy him with the simplest of comments. The time they had spent together as of late did make him more immune to her remarks and witty retorts but he knew she primarily did it to see if she could still get a rise out of him.

'_Two can play at this game however,'_ he thought whilst sporting a rather unsettling grin directed at Sayuki.

The brunette shuddered at the sight, turning her gaze from. She knew that look very well, and it meant that yet another battle of wits between the two would begin the moment she set the phone down.

'_He may win a battle, perhaps two, but he will not win the war,'_ she silently vowed.

"I must admit, I think this is the most excited I've been in a while since I moved to Tokyo," Mako confessed. "While there are several top notch racers around here not many of them are up to the standards we tend to have in Gunma and other areas in Kanto. Most of them only care for driving fast in a straight line or who's got the most power. It's almost a whole other world out here until you reach Kanagawa or the outskirts of Tokyo."

"So I've heard," Sayuki replied. "I've been following your exploits here and there and I must admit I'm impressed with the undefeated track record you've kept without me there to guide you."

"Wow Sayuki, just wow," she heard her friend groan.

"It was just another joke! C'mon you need to lighten up a little!"

"You always say that," Mako sighed.

"Well it's true, but enough about that. How's the baby? You better be taking care of her with the maintenance at least otherwise there'll be hell to pay,"

"She's in very good hands that I promise," Mako reassured. That car was a very big part of who they were and both had poured endless amount of work and dedication to turn it into one of the most competitive downhill machines in all of Gunma. "All she needs is a proper tune up and I'm thinking we should increase the power too, even if by just a little."

Sayuki dropped her chopsticks in surprise. Apparently her little Mako was becoming more aware of how necessary upgrades were to make a car respond to a driver's needs as they evolved.

"Once you've settled back here in Gunma the first thing we're gonna do is take the car over to Matsumoto Speed and have it checked out. In the meantime I'm gonna draw some plans and run them by Yuzuru-kun. I'm sure he'll be interested to know one of his next challengers."

"Sounds like a plan; I'll be seeing you Sayuki."

"Yeah that you will," she said with brimming enthusiasm.

Once she shut her phone Sayuki turned back to what was left of her ramen, ignoring the stare she was receiving from a certain Three-Two driver.

"It was Mako," she said before the question managed to come out of Takeshi's mouth.

"Really? Should I be expecting a race at Usui anytime soon?"

A fierce glint took hold of Sayuki's brown eyes once she brought them to over to look at him. "It'll be a while, but I'm positive that Impact Blue will make its full return now more than ever."

Takeshi smiled, genuinely happy to hear that the most famous duo in Usui would soon prepare for an upcoming battle on their home course. The thought of it all, seeing two Sileighties locked in a downhill battle appealed to him enormously and he knew that once it got out, people from all over Kanto and even neighboring Nagano would rush to see this once in a lifetime chance.

'_But first we'll have to see just how much weight the rumors involving the Emperors really carry,'_ he reminded himself.

* * *

_1:04PM _

_Kurokawa Residence, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture_

By the time Yuzuru descended down the stairs he felt his stomach unleash a low rumble. Evidently his neglect to provide his body with much needed sustenance had gone completely ignored in the past hour since he woke up and now it was reminding him of it.

Mayumi looked up from her position in the dining table, tossing a set of cards on its wooden surface whilst providing him with a small wave. "You lose again Reina-chan, Oji-san," she spoke with no small amount of smugness in her tone.

Sakumo and Reina grumbled a number of curses as they each slapped a number of bills on the table. They had been locked in a hotly contested match of poker. Yuzuru would have rolled his eyes at the sight if the dull ache in his head had not continued to bother him as much.

"Well look who's finally crawled out of the bathroom," his sister mocked.

Sakumo grabbed a set of keys and tossed them at his son who caught them reflexively. Yuzuru glanced down at them and recognized that they belonged to his FD.

"We're taking that car for the drive to Masashi's garage. I called in a favor he owed me and he said he would gladly take a look at the car to see if something could be done for the engine."

Yuzuru stared at his father in silence, his mind still reeling from his sudden appearance and the combined effects of his hangover. "What is there to be done? I've disarmed the whole thing myself and I know that sooner or later something may happen to it. Besides, it's only a two-door and I'm not about to leave Mayumi or Reina here in the house alone."

Sakumo nodded, standing up to make his way over to his son. "I know; which is why you're going to bring your friend along. If I'm not mistaken I saw a GT-R parked in the garage. It should be enough to carry Reina and myself. I'll let you go with Mayumi. Besides, I've been curious to try out a GT-R myself and see how it handles."

The wink his father gave him only made Yuzuru's questioning glare intensify. Whatever the man had in store for him, he obviously didn't want him asking too many questions before the big reveal and that was disconcerting.

Mayumi remained silent despite the smile on her face. This Yuzuru, the one she had known in the past few weeks was a definite improvement to the one she knew growing up in more ways than one despite his noticeable flaws. Aside from his more easily approachable demeanor and reservations towards his own personal life he had developed nicely when it came down to it.

Anzu had made it her mission in the past week since she was introduced to Yuzuru to tease her relentlessly whenever he was brought and it was definitely starting to annoy her. At first she was gentle, only probing whenever she seemed out of it but in the last two days it had escalated once she was quick to point out several of the things she thought would make him a great catch. It didn't help that her eyes began to take in his appearance as soon as he took a seat next to her with a bowl of udon Reina had procured for him.

Yuzuru was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans, a set of his favored cream colored Chuck Taylors, a slouchy grey knit cap and a plain black long sleeve shirt that did little to hide his slim physique. He held a cold water bottle to his forehead, which she assumed must have been to at least try to calm a raging headache.

'_Roguish charm, natural good looks and very athletic frame… Ugh I'm so gonna kill her later for making me notice this stuff even more!'_

"Any of you seen Ryuji yet?" He asked.

"Over here," the blonde medical student called out from his place on the couch. There was an underlying tinge of admiration in his voice, no doubt being a direct result of having Sakumo sitting across him, keeping a watchful eye on the boy while scanning his features.

"So, Reina tells me you're a medical student. What is it that your plan on specializing in?"

"I haven't specifically chosen yet but at the moment I'm stuck between Cardiology and Sports Medicine."

Yet again there was a nervous pause from Ryuji, who was looking down in a combination of embarrassment and reverence to simply be in the presence of the best rally racer to come out of Japan.

"There's no need to be so uptight around me Aizawa-kun, Yuzuru has told me a great deal about you, spoken quite highly as well so I thank you for being his friend and constant support when I'm not here," Sakumo assured him.

Ryuji bowed his head in respect, relief coursing through him once he realized that the man did not view him in a negative light. First impressions were usually very hard to erase, and lying in a chair passed out with a bottle in hand was definitely not his idea of a good first impression, not by a long shot.

"He's been a great help to me since our days in Tokyo and he's taught me several things about cars I wouldn't have ever known about previously."

"Well, then at least that means he's good for something," the older man quipped.

Yuzuru scowled, shaking his head in blatant disapproval at his father's recent jab to annoy him. Such a thing had become a very common occurrence in the past few months and although he didn't particularly dislike it, he often bore the brunt of his jeers as penance for his own jokes against the man. So far however, he was still leading in tallies.

'_Though I get the feeling it won't be for long,'_ he thought despairingly.

* * *

_Suzuki Motors, Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture_

_2:32 PM_

Masashi exhaled a cloud of smoke from his cigarette, a gentle smile taking shape as he leaned back into the couch he had in his office. He heard a tapping noise. At first it was light, almost non-existent, until it became a soothing and familiar pitter-patter. He opened his eyes, unsurprised to see the murmuring of rain through the window as the clouds began to spit out the beads of water they had been clinging onto for the past several hours.

'_Good thing too,'_ he added internally. _'All this heat in the past few weeks was getting pretty annoying. This chilly weather in addition to the rain should prove to be somewhat refreshing.'_

For a brief moment Masashi allowed himself to retreat back into the recesses of his mind, idly considering the best course of action when it came to Yuzuru and the next task Sakumo had given him. He had no doubt that the kid would not like what was coming his way but even he could see the necessity of it. In all the years he had known Sakumo the man never once failed to live up to his reputation of being the most methodical of their group when it came down to personalities.

Everything that man did, down to the most minor of details have a specific reason and this case was no different. By forcing his son to rely on his own technique to become an even faster driver Masashi was now absolutely certain that Sakumo was taking the first steps in grooming his son to become his successor both on the streets and in the professional world once he made it. He understood that for Yuzuru to prosper and perhaps grow to become a better driver he first needed to push himself to his self-imposed limits and ultimately, force his way past them.

Sakumo had mentioned previously how his son started out in New Zealand with only a few tips to guide him when he'd been left with the FD and to say he was unsurprised when he first heard that information would have been a severe understatement. To think that a fourteen-year-old boy could master techniques that would normally take professional drivers more than five years to become adept at them was almost unheard of.

'_But there are now two exceptions to that,'_ Masashi reminded himself. '_Both Takumi and Yuzuru are several cuts above their age group.'_

And now he was brought to the second part of his deductive reasoning. If one were to compare the two drivers Masashi could see that there were both an astounding number of similarities and differences between them. Both were prodigies in their own right, and both were extremely gifted drivers on the downhill as well, but where Takumi grew up racing in an underpowered car with nothing but his skills to guide him past the toughest of opponents, Yuzuru did not. An FD was a machine more than capable of competing against the likes of GT-Rs, Surpras, and Lan-Evos without breaking a sweat while an Eight-Six was considered by many as outdated and a bunch of metal waiting to be scrapped.

'_Oh how ignorant can most racers be.'_

This clear advantage that Takumi possessed over Yuzuru rendered Bunta's son at least somewhat more capable as a driver than Sakumo's in his eyes. Even a Sileighty, which possessed far less power than the FD was still much faster than the Eight-Six Takumi drove prior to blowing the engine.

Now however, Masashi would be keeping a very close eye to the developments he had no doubt Yuzuru would make with the aid of the machine that was currently sitting in the center of his garage underneath a thick black cover.

Masashi put out the remnants of his cigarette on a nearby ashtray. He stood up, and stepped out of his office just as he heard the distinct purr of a rotary engine drawing ever closer in tandem with the strong, yet ferocious growls that could only be made by a GT-R.

He spared one last glance at the lone vehicle in his garage, taking heed of the fact that at the moment there were only two of his most trusted employees left in his garage after dismissing the other handful prior to noon. Crossing his arms, he could still recall the words Sakumo told him right after completing their work on the vehicle to make it race worthy:

"_This car with be a stepping stone, a tool for Yuzuru to advance to the next level. This will be the first time he sees the flaws in his technique because we both know just how revealing this old girl can really be if you're not careful. He's going to struggle; he's going to be irritable and very frustrated when he first takes it out for a spin and that is exactly what I'm hoping for. If he really wants to become a professional, then this is just another of the many steps he will have to take on the long road to go pro. He's going to have to learn to compensate for the short comings of his car and work around them, find a way to grow faster with his technique." _

"If he really is his father's son," he said to himself. "Then he can do it. He is a Kurokawa through and through, no doubt about it."

He turned around, watching a rather beautiful white FD pull into the parking lot with an equally eye-catching midnight blue R33 close behind it.

'_Things around here are really getting interesting, aren't they?'_

* * *

A/N:

Hello my dear readers! Did you think I forgot about you guys? I know It's been a full month since I last updated but the truth is that in the past month I had a crapload of homework and projects piling up on me in addition to the hectic schedule I have between work and school so I sincerely apologize for not being able to update in April.

Finals, for lack of a better word have been a real bitch and now I'm finally glad I decided to take the summer semester off to focus more on myself and my other responsibilities, which means I have more time to write now!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and forgive me for leaving it at somewhat of a cliffhanger but I found it appropriate due to the monstrous size this chapter originally had.

In the meantime, I'll start working on the next chapter right away since I've got a few bases I want to cover with the other characters and whatnot since Mako's finally appeared! (Well, somewhat)

I'm also curious to see what you guys think about Sakumo and his plans for Yuzuru so don't hesitate to leave a review please!

SilentAssassin11


	18. Chapter 18

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 18

* * *

_Suzuki Motors, Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture_

_2:35PM_

From the very moment Mayumi had slipped into the FD's passenger seat prior to departing for Shibukawa, Yuzuru had retained an unnaturally silent disposition. She could sense a great deal of confusion rolling off him in waves and as amusing it was initially, the longer he remained silent the more concerned she grew. Even during their time as children Sakumo almost always got a kick of pulling pranks or teasing his children. She had a feeling this time around that Yuzuru would be the one who would bear the brunt of whatever plan his father had in store for him.

'_He may be somewhat of a doting father but secretly he also relishes the chances he gets to annoy his kids,'_ Mayumi noted.

In the hour-long drive all the way back to Shibukawa, Mayumi was eventually forced to entertain herself when Yuzuru proved to be unable to utter words beyond "yes, no" and the occasional nod or shake of his head. As a result, she settled for studying the FD and its mannerisms on the road.

Despite the little experience she had under her belt as an employee at Suzuki Motors, the differences between the Sileighty she'd grown accustomed to and this particular FD were very evident after the first few minutes. Where the Sileighty's exhaust note was usually more voracious and gravelly, the FD was a stark contrast. The rotary engine was perhaps the most pleasing of the two for her because of the refined and high-pitched tone it had and from the very get-go it rendered her smitten with the car.

The interior was clean and it came as no surprise to her knowing how meticulous her friend could be when it came to the things he loved but what struck her the most was how conservative it really was. Yuzuru was a person who preferred simplicity over taste and while the red bucket seats in his Sileighty certainly attracted a little more attention the FD was a different matter altogether.

'_Recaro bucket seats, a roll cage and custom gauges... Simplicity itself.' _

Then there was the handling. Despite the fact that Yuzuru willingly followed the speed limit for most of the drive to Shibukawa, there were occasions in the rain that the FD showed an almost indescribable sense of balance and grace during their trek. She couldn't quite place it, but it was a keen reminder of the Sileighty's own suspension settings with a small number of differences.

"We're here," Yuzuru finally said as they pulled into the parking lot of Suzuki Motors.

"Any idea why your dad would bring us here? I get that he and my boss have been friends for years but I for one would like to spend the weekend I've been given off away from work," she spoke up.

Yuzuru sighed as soon as he parked the car in one of the many open spaces available. He pulled the parking brake and leaned his head on the steering wheel. "I have an inkling," he replied.

When she sent him a questioning glare his way Yuzuru sighed once more, clutching his head in a fruitless attempt to soothe up his throbbing head. "I know my old man well enough and I wouldn't be surprised if the car that's waiting for me is the one I think it is. I'll probably be beyond pissed," he elaborated.

Mayumi raised an eyebrow at her friend's final statement. A comfortable silence descended upon the pair that was only drowned out by the gentle pitter-patter of rain that had accompanied them since they left Matsuida. She had to admit, she was very curious about the lone car that inhabited Suzuki Motors for well over a year.

The two teenagers quickly climbed out of the car, dashing out of the rain and into the open garage to find Reina, Sakumo and Masashi all greeting one another. Ryuji however was eerily silent, and if that was not enough Yuzuru was able to detect a nervous twitch from his friend along with a very pale complexion that matched his own could only mean his father had scarred the poor bastard on the way over. Apparently he hadn't been kidding when he wanted to try out the capabilities a GT-R possessed and driving well over the speed limit for a few kilometers left him in shock.

Usually he was more cautious in the rain, but on the final stretch to Shibukawa his father decided to throw any reservations out the window in favor of gunning the accelerator which forced him to follow at over 160km/h.

'_Crazy old man.'_

Masashi looked up from Reina over to Yuzuru, a smile on his lips as he approached them. "Wow, you really do look the worse for wear Yuzuru, you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," the brunette answered with a thin smile. "Just tired."

"And how are you Mayumi-chan? I'm surprised to see you here again after giving you the whole weekend off with pay. Do you really love spending time here so much?"

"What can I say? I bet you missed me while I was gone," she playfully remarked.

Masashi shook his head in amusement, turning around to observe Sakumo make his way over to the vehicle at the center of his garage. The grin the elder Kurokawa gave his son was one he had not seen in years and although he might have missed it in the past at this particular moment he gave an involuntary shudder once he caught sight of it. All he could really feel for the poor boy was a rather twisted combination of pity and excitement to what the future may hold.

Sakumo grabbed another set of keys from his pocket and tossed them in his son's direction. Yuzuru caught them reflexively, glaring at them as if they had offended him in some manner before identifying the factory key of a Toyota.

"The car is already under your name and all the necessary paperwork you will find in the glove compartment."

"I don't see why I need another car oyaji, two is more than plenty as it is and I'm pretty fond of them as well. You rarely spend time in Japan so I don't even see why you would need a car for whenever you come over," Yuzuru argued.

Sakumo chuckled whilst Reina fixed her father and brother with a curious expression. "I never said you'd be keeping the FD at home."

"Wait wha- " Yuzuru found himself cut off by the hand his father raised. Not to mention the knowing smile he gave Masashi left him slightly irritated as he continued to try and piece together the events of the previous night along with his father's sudden appearance in Japan.

'_Please do not let that car be what I think it is. Anything but that, please!' _

"For the next two weeks you will be alternating between your Sileighty and this car every day at Usui. I want no ifs ands or buts coming from you because you have no say in the matter. I want you to study each and every intricate detail about your driving when you're behind the wheel of the car I'm about to reveal to you and more importantly, I want you to beat your current record on the downhill by at least seven seconds."

Ryuji and Reina stared at the man with wide eyes, their faces a vivid portrayal of accurate incredulousness to the instructions being relayed to the young man. They both knew just how much Yuzuru had to struggle to beat his previous record with the FD at Usui in his Sileighty and the thought of him even attempting to accomplish such a feat would very nearly put him under the six minute mark.

Yuzuru remained silent, his brown eyes blazing as they glared at the floor. _'Seven bloody seconds!? Is he insane!?'_

Sakumo gripped the cover, his grin widening by a considerable margin once he finally revealed the car that had been in storage for almost ten years. "If you cannot accomplish the task I've set for you in this car Yuzuru, then I'm afraid you can forget about even attempting to go pro."

All eyes went straight to the brown haired mechanic who remained silent once he took in the same AE86 Levin that had completely dismantled him on Usui's downhill. Fury, anger, frustration and a tad bit of confusion were the words that one could use to describe the mixed emotions he felt at the moment.

"It was you," he said in a breathless whisper.

"Yes it was," his father readily admitted.

'_I won't curse. I won't scream. I will just be… Zen,'_ the teenager mentally chanted.

A sigh escaped the younger Kurokawa, his fists still clenched and shaking while he slowly and deliberately made his way over to the Levin's driver side. Mayumi, Reina and Ryuji had seldom seen Yuzuru come this close to losing his temper in such a long time but much to their endless surprise he simply opened the car's door and sat down in the seat before closing it and leaning forward, unleashing one long and continuous string of curses in both English and Japanese.

Mayumi nearly blushed once her ears picked up on her childhood friend's colorful use of vocabulary. It was hilarious to see him look so flustered despite his usually jovial and charismatic persona and as a result it came as a surprise to many when she simply burst out laughing.

It took only a couple of more seconds until Yuzuru finally regained his composure and allowed himself his first proper glimpse of the Levin's interior. Aside from the fact that he easily identified it as a kouki model due to the small differences in the headlight design and the glass grille in tandem with the factory-spec fog lights hidden behind it, the interior was actually startling to behold.

This was the first time he'd ever seen a Kouki Levin with the famous interior design of a Zenki model and he could not help but wonder how it was even possible. Where Akio's Trueno possessed a more orthodox combination of grey and black on the seats and panels, this Levin sported the famous red and black design that came with the earlier model AE86s that rolled of the factory line up to mid-1985. Nevertheless, the odd sense of nostalgia he first remembered feeling when he sat in the driver's seat of Akio's Trueno intensified once he reached for the outdated dials often used to activate the lights. He ran his other hand on the Italvolanti Steering wheel and allowed himself to revel in this moment of familiarity with the car.

"Does it remind you of something? 'Cause it should," his father spoke from his place beside the passenger's door.

Yuzuru could only nod dumbly, mentally berating himself for even forgetting some of the days he spent running around the garage when they still lived in Shibukawa. He hit the clutch, turning the key at the ignition and listened to the unmistakable sound of a 4A-GE release a snarl. Unlike the usual hiss he was accustomed to hearing from either his FD or Sileighty this car's exhaust note was sharper, more piercing and nasally, signifying that it was naturally aspirated.

'_How could I have forgotten about this car? This is where everything began for me.' _

"How long has this thing been here without me even knowing? I was pretty sure you sold this car before I even turned ten years old."

Reina and Mayumi too approached the vehicle, both girls reminiscing their past and the countless times they took rides on a spin down Akina in the Levin. "This is pretty unique dad, I never through I'd see a Kouki Eight-Six with the interior of a Zenki model. I was pretty small the last time I saw this car so I wouldn't have noticed this detail back then," Reina pointed out.

"Glad to see my daughter is taking up the family business," Sakumo declared with no small amount of pride. "But this Eight-Six is a rather unique case and as a result it sets it apart from all other Kouki or Zenki models."

"How so?" For the first time since their arrival it was Ryuji who spoke up, deciding to push away his astonishment at discovering that it was none other than the legendary Kurokawa Sakumo who tore him apart on Usui's downhill with what appeared to be a 'measly' Eight-Six on the outside.

Sakumo patted the car's hood, fondly recalling how this Eight-Six was unique when compared to others that came off the assembly line after he visited Toyota City and the homonymous car maker's headquarters for a final ceremony in his honor in 1985. It was his final season racing with the team after spending nearly six years in their cars on some of the most grueling rally stages across the world and he had just made an announcement declaring his intentions to race for Lancia the following season.

"Truth be told," Sakumo began. "This Levin was a parting gift from all of my friends back in Toyota and also from the president himself. You see, I was the first and to date only driver from Japan to ever win a race on the World Rally Championship Calendar and on top of that I was also the one who claimed the most victories under their brand. Statistically I was their most successful driver even though I never claimed a driver's title myself. For me, Toyota really made me feel like I was a part of their family and once I decided I would drive for Lancia they put me on the next plane back to Japan to give me one small and final farewell."

The eldest Kurokawa paused for a moment, his eyes scanning each and every single person in the garage with him. Once he was satisfied to find that he had everyone's undivided attention he continued, "To be frank I originally was never fond of the AE86 even though it was a project I was heavily involved in. Being a rally racer offered me very little time to myself and going back to a normal car after getting out of one specially prepared for Group B racing tends to leave you a bit underwhelmed but I remember clear as day the moment the President of Toyota took me aside and chose me to pick any car I wanted to be built with any specifications I demanded."

Masashi very nearly rolled his eyes once he caught the hint that his old friend was beginning to gloat while he continued to reminisce the past. This generally did not come as a surprise to him but he was beginning to see the effect it was having on his son who remained entirely mute despite the visible twitch in his eye that indicated that he was dangerously close to running his mouth again. The boy had a very sharp tongue and he mentally added it to the list of similarities between father and son.

"In the end I spent only a few days with the engineers back in Aichi but everything I asked for, they did. Better balance, better suspension, improved rigidity and smoother handling all while throwing in the exquisite red and black interior of Zenki models and keeping the Kouki exterior as you can also see by the whiteline tail lamp designs that can also identify them. Instead of the usual 112BHP it was beefed up to 135 as well."

"Just 135?" Yuzuru asked with a scowl.

"Well for a car back then it was more than enough but with all the work we've done on it we've increased it to 150 on tap with the addition of a new rally transmission, full exhaust system, forged internals and another slight increase in the handling department. It should be more than enough for you to break your current record at Usui."

Yuzuru sighed, running a hand across his face in exasperation. "Have you gone senile old man!? You want me to drive this car and break my course record with so little acceleration or horsepower? It may have a slight edge on the corners but you seem to be forgetting that the only reason I lost on Usui's downhill is because you were driving this Eight-Six!"

Reina crossed her arms, her mind carefully gauging her father's amused expression along with the eerie glint in his eyes. It didn't come as a genuine shock for her to hear what her father had in store for her older brother but at the same time she could see the reasoning and motivations for suddenly dropping this on Yuzuru.

'_This is a test; one that will be one of the most difficult and gruesome Onii-chan will ever have to endure, but I see where dad's coming from. He's doing this so Yuzuru will push past the limits he is accustomed to and attain an even higher degree of skill he doesn't have at the moment. It's a big gamble, but knowing my how stubborn my brother is, there's absolutely no way in hell he would give up.'_

"That isn't entirely true," Sakumo argued. "You put up a very good fight against me but the mistake you made in going too wide was what cost you in the end. You know as well as I do that on the downhill horsepower is something that is very rarely relied upon. Weight distribution, acceleration, handling, and skill are the most crucial factors in determining a race and while this old girl isn't nearly as fast as to what you're accustomed to driving she will teach you quite a bit. As much as you don't want to admit it you're still lacking something Yuzuru. I noticed it on your last race against the Integra and until you learn what it is, then I'm afraid you have no chance against either Akina's Eight-Six or against Kogashiwa Kai."

Yuzuru blanched once his father's words struck him. He felt confused, angry even, that his father had the audacity to pretend he was still in Germany when he'd been in Japan for who knows how long without mentioning any of it to him or his sister. The worst of it all however, was that those words stung far more than he would have thought possible.

Masashi studied the boy's reaction carefully. Whatever the outcome of this trial Sakumo was imposing on his son he knew it would also leave a very big mark on the actions Gunma's newest talent would make in the coming months. He was genuinely curious to see what would happen once the time came, but what really made him intrigued was the possibility of seeing Takumi and Yuzuru face off on a downhill match after Yuzuru assimilated the lesson his father was forcing him to learn on his own.

They all watched Yuzuru step out of the car, his already pale complexion intensifying with each passing second. Where Mayumi could only eye him with a clear amount of worry on her face, she also noted how he was struggling to determine what feelings he should convey to the group. In the entire time since she began to spend time with him again this was probably the most emotional she'd seen him. That façade of calculating indifference and deep contemplation he so constantly kept was crumbling at an alarming rate and the more he glanced at the car the more she could see a combination of despair and endearment as well. It was immediately clear to her that the Levin served as a reminder of his past and by extension, fond memories.

"One week," Yuzuru said.

Mayumi, Reina and Ryuji all stared at the boy as if he'd lost his mind.

Masashi sent a glance in Sakumo's direction and smirked once he caught sight of surprise written all over his face. There was a certain edge in the boy's voice that had not been there earlier and once he shifted his line of sight over to him he caught the telltale signs of determination and unbridled resolve to prove himself.

"I'll do it in one week. All I have to do is break my record right?"

At this Sakumo nodded silently. _'He has more balls than I gave him credit for. But will he also discover what I'm trying to teach him as he goes along?'_

When he devised his plan Sakumo originally intended for his son to struggle through the process in the two weeks of time he allotted but now Yuzuru threw him a curveball he wasn't ready for. Perhaps during the next week the boy would realize his error and chalk it up to his ego getting the best of him, but somehow he got this nagging feeling that the boy could accomplish in the matter of seven days.

'_If by some miracle he manages to accomplish this task in a week then it means that I'll have to keep a very watchful eye on what he does. The faster and better he gets, the more he will want to search for the Supra and that by far is the thing I'm most worried about,' _the man thought to himself.

Due to the constraints of his work in Germany and Elizabeth's very tight schedule as a professor in Cologne they rarely, if ever, heard from their children and their endeavors in Japan. In fact, the only reason he was so up to speed about his son's exploits was primarily due to the constant annoying calls he received from both Masashi and Yuichi informing him of his races and their outcomes. It was irritating at first, to hear the two grown men act like they were still teenagers and clamor excitedly while he tried to pay attention to his mechanics and the new data readings off the latest tests from their WRC car but now he saw the benefits of it.

The absolute last thing he wanted was for son was to seek out the car and driver that caused their entire family such a tremendous amount of pain and suffering two years prior, even if he secretly harbored a desire to understand everything that occurred before he made such a heavy judgement, he knew Yuzuru would very much rather go on a rampage than leave things as they are now.

'_If he finds that driver, the problem will be what he will do. I'm too far away to physically watch his every move so I may have to ask Masashi to do it for me instead.'_

For the first time in the afternoon a frown graced Sakumo's features as he turned around to look at the white FD that both of his children so evidently cherished. That car was a whole lot more than something Yuzuru bore an attachment to, the reality was that he cared and maintained it with such delicacy mainly because of _who _was the original owner of the car during the few years they lived in New Zealand together as a family.

Where the Eight-Six was the car in which Yuzuru first experienced the thrills of racing the downhill of a togue, the FD was the car in which he learned how to drive, and ultimately race with. The Mazda had been through a tremendous amount of abuse under the hands of its owners and although it possessed a high mileage the car was still impeccable all the way from the engine to both the interior and exterior.

Although his son was apparently not as predictable as he would have previously thought he did know that if given the choice, the FD would be the car he would use to race the Supra. Together with that RX-7 the boy had been through thick and thin and with the engine ready to give out at any possible moment combined with his desire to prevent another incident in his family, he would more than willingly take the car off his hands under the pretext that Masashi would 'look into it'.

Suddenly, Yuzuru's cellphone went off, successfully bringing Sakumo out of his inner musings and tearing the teenager's attention away from him while the rest of the group processed what just transpired.

Without even sparing a single glance at the Caller ID Yuzuru flipped open his phone and answered. "Yes?" He rudely asked.

"Is this a bad time?" A smooth baritone voice spoke on the other end of the line.

Yuzuru's eyes widened when he recognized exactly who the person speaking to him was. "No not at all Ryosuke-san sorry for my tone earlier. I've had a lot on my plate recently."

"Well, I must say that hearing something like that coming from you makes me somewhat hesitant to ask a favor of you now."

"Don't worry about me, It's just I've had somewhat of an unexpected surprise show up at my doorstep and you caught me in the process of still taking it in. So, how can I help you today?"

"Well, unlike my previous visit to Matsumoto Speed this request I have for you comes the Emperors. Their leader is very interested in meeting you personally and they have a new recruit in their fold as well. His name is Naruse Toshirō and although he is only 18 years old he managed to take down nearly all of the top brass from one of Tochigi's strongest teams to become their new number three driver. He's keen on challenging you for his first race outside of his home prefecture on Akagi."

"Am I right to assume that you will be the mediator in this race? Akagi is your home course after all so I don't think you will just sit back with your arms crossed."

"And you're right," Ryosuke conceded. "They've asked to set up a meeting tonight at 8:30 in Akina. Do you think you can make it?"

Reina continued to eye her brother wearily. She studied his eyes as they continued remain glued to the Levin beside him and immediately detected some traces of excitement in place of the frustration that had been there only minutes prior. He turned around, facing the group whilst glancing back to his beloved FD.

"Absolutely," he replied. "I'm already in Shibukawa and since I had to take care of a few family related things I guess I could stick around town until it's time to meet you there. Is anyone else going besides the two members of the Emperors and you?"

"No not at the moment. It would be wise to keep this under wraps as much as possible but seeing as there will likely be several people in Akina since it's a Saturday I suppose it shouldn't really matter much. Rumors tend to go a long way, especially in Gunma."

"That's fine, I won't be bringing along the Sileighty for this meeting. Few people outside Usui know I have two cars so it should not pose a problem."

"I see…" There was an undeniable sense of curiosity in Ryosuke's tone, indicating that he was very much interested in the FD Yuzuru had referred to on countless occasions. "Then I will meet you up top where the downhill run begins."

"Yes, I'll see you in a few hours ja ne."

Once he shut his phone Yuzuru turned back to his father, his face was set in grim determination and a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "Looks like I'll have to put that training off for today. Turns out I've got another challenge and this time it's from the Emperors. They're set on having it at Akagi and I have to meet with them to discuss the terms tonight."

Now it was Sakumo's turn to sigh, but at the same time he was floored. Just a few weeks ago his son had been speaking to him about the people he had meet in the few months he had spent in Gunma but to think Takahashi Ryosuke himself had called was another treat in itself.

"You've certainly got some friends in high places Yuzuru," his father chuckled.

"Part of the perks of working under the mechanic who keeps the cars of Project D running," was his noncommittal response.

Ryuji made his way over to the Levin and greedily took in each intricate detail the car had to offer while still remaining somewhat skeptical of Yuzuru's chances in breaking his current record on Usui's downhill. Apart from the Zenki interior that appeared entirely stock, the exterior too lived to to the reputation of a sleeper if one excluded the steering wheel along with the gold Work Equip 03 wheels, barely visible AP Racing brake calipers and TRD N2 rear wing that seemed to give a much more pronounced statement to all that laid their eyes on it.

Despite its relatively average appearance the Eight-Six before him radiated nothing but a raw and menacing aura each time he sent a look in the direction of the driver that tore him apart on Usui. It was as if the car were smiling at him in some condescending way and it sent chills down his spine the longer he stared at it. Once he got to the rear end he easily identified the white pinstripe running across the rear lights through a recess in it and the factory letters that read 'APEX Twin Cam 16' on the left and 'Toyota Corolla Levin' on the right.

'_Even when I look at it from the rear it's still just as intimidating.'_

There were only two words that could probably describe the message the Levin before him was trying to convey to him and in his mind, they were not pleasant. As a driver who took pride in his beloved GT-R, the sudden loss was only a little easier to bear once he discovered who had been the one in the driver's seat that night. But as he continued to stare at the car he was growing more and more convinced it had an attitude to go with the nonverbal 'Eat Me' it was sending his way.

'_Yup, Yuzuru's gonna have it hard,'_ he concluded.

Mayumi on the other hand was still in awe of the Levin. Almost each cherished memory she'd spent as a child with the Kurokawa family had been with the car in the backdrop. From the times she spent in their old home helping Sakumo make adjustments on the car by handing him a wrench; to the man's crazy antics when they drove down Akina, each memory came rushing back to her clear as day.

She was dying to see what other fond recollections a ride in the car would trigger but she still remained silent to see what else Yuzuru had in store for today.

"So what do you plan to do?" Reina inquired.

"For now? Hell if I know, but I guess I'm still somewhat hungry since that one bowl of udon didn't do much for me. Not that it wasn't good," he quickly added when he recognized the dangerous look his sister gave him.

"_**Do you really think you can beat your record on Usui's downhill in a week? You're going to have less horsepower at your disposal and while I'm sure dad has heavily reworked the car's suspension I'm still having a hard time believing you will try to accomplish such a feat," **_ she voiced her opinion in English.

"Have faith," he returned in Japanese. _'Though I'll admit I think my temper got the best of me this time… Ugh, talk about putting my own foot in my mouth,'_ he mentally droned.

Tossing the keys back to his father, Yuzuru immediately walked back in the direction of his FD. "I need to be at Akina around 8:30 so once I get that meeting over with I'll come back and leave this car in your capable hands Masashi-san."

The older mechanic sent a nod in his direction just as Yuzuru reached the driver's side. "I'm gonna go to a restaurant and grab something else to eat. Anyone wanna come with?"

"I'd rather stay with dad" Reina said.

"Same here," Ryuji added.

"I'll be back soon old man, so don't go anywhere alright? You and I need to have a long talk that's way past due. Are you coming along Yumi-chan?"

The raven haired mechanic and part-time musician placed her hand at her hips. "Depends, are you buying?"

Without even missing a beat Yuzuru sent a playful smirk in her direction, thoroughly enjoying the humor in her hazel eyes as he decided to give her this one. "Yeah I'm paying so eat to your hearts content."

"Then I'm in," she declared with a lively grin.

* * *

_Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture_

_3:23PM_

During the drive across Shibukawa, Yuzuru found himself reminiscing every time he passed some of the streets he so frequently walked through as a child. Little had changed in the time since he was gone and although the sights would have warmed his heart, his mind was entirely elsewhere.

Sensing that Yuzuru was once again lost in his thoughts, Mayumi decided to speak up once they stopped at a red light. They only had a few minutes left in the car since the restaurant she recommended was a couple of blocks further up the road.

"So, how long has it been since you've been in Shibukawa like this?" She asked.

"A week?"

Mayumi rolled her eyes and gave him a shove. While she enjoyed teasing and witty remarks as much as the next person, she felt the need to have a serious conversation with her childhood friend. It was obvious to her that his father's sudden appearance had rattled him quite severely and she decided it would be best to help stave his mind off of that particular subject even if only for a little while.

"I didn't mean it like that smart ass, I mean as in how long has it been since you've been through this part of town? I'm sure you remember all the mayhem we caused around this area when we were kids right?"

"How could I forget? There were many times several houses around here ended up with a broken window or two," he replied. "But to answer your previous question, it's been eight years since I've been in this part of Shibukawa."

"Yeah, I bet Reina-chan's feeling nostalgic right about now… Oh I almost forgot, how's Kakeru? Other than your mom he's the only other person in your family that I haven't seen yet."

Yuzuru averted his gaze just as the light turned green. He kicked the clutch, albeit too forcefully which in turn made the car jump and leave Mayumi momentarily startled by the sudden jerk. The girl did not need any more indications to understand that it was very touchy subject for him but still, it made her only more curious to find out what he was keeping from her.

"He's not around," came his stiff reply.

"I see… Anyway, make sure you make a left on the next light. The restaurant is pretty new but it serves some of the best barbecue in Shibukawa, I guarantee it. Oh, and before I forget they also have some very good parfaits too,

Mayumi kept her eyes trained on him. _'He's acting just like he did that night before his race. When I asked him who the owner of the guitar in his closet was, he avoided me. That look in his eyes is starting to worry me and it's much hollower than the one Reina has.'_

"Sounds good," the brunette muttered under his breath before stabbing the clutch and braking to bring the FD to a halt on the light Mayumi mentioned previously. "Hey," he suddenly spoke up.

"Hm?" She turned to him.

"I'm sorry if I seem so distant and cold. I've had a hard time in the last two years trying to stay upbeat about everything but seeing my old man today really did a number on me. You see, back when I lived in New Zealand my parents weren't really around. My mother was off either touring or working in Auckland before she accepted a teaching position in Germany and my dad was working in Italy for Lancia prior to moving to Germany when Toyota offered him a senior engineer position in their rally team. Reina and I were alone in Queenstown nearly 24/7 and let's just say I was happy on my own for a while, but when either my mother or father stepped in and forced me to do something without even asking me anything I was more than a little pissed off."

He paused for a second, and one he sensed that he had her undivided attention, he continued.

"Last month my mother dropped in on me unannounced the day I had my first race in Usui and she tried baiting me to study music at some of these top universities and it wasn't the first time she tried to rope me in on this. And now my old man shows up without even letting me know and drops the keys to a car in my hands and tells me to break my downhill record."

Mayumi looked outside the window, the only sound besides the gentle hum of the rotary engine while idling was the continued pitter patter of rain. This was the first time since their meeting a few weeks prior that Yuzuru had truly spoken his mind. As startling as it was to come to terms with the fact that both Sakumo and Elizabeth were not attentive parents she still knew that the two were several cuts above her own parents from experience. But then again, it wasn't necessarily difficult for her to understand Yuzuru's point of view either.

As a child, Yuzuru was immediately selected by Elizabeth and groomed to be her successor in the musical side of the family and as a result, on the days he had off or what spare time he so rarely was given he would be taking lessons with several tutors. Elizabeth may have not known then, but the more she forced her son to learn music and by extension learn how to play the piano, the more he began seeing it as a chore, as something he grew to dislike.

Sakumo on the other hand, was rarely ever home with his family. He would spend so much time travelling across Europe and other parts of the world for a rally that when he did return to Japan, he was often on a different page that his children were on. As much as they admired and looked up to him because of his exploits as a professional rally racer, they were also distant. She remembered that back in those days the Kurokawa siblings held a deep respect for their father, but at the same time they seemed reluctant to approach him anymore that was necessary. It was as if he was this imposing figure, one that commanded a high degree of esteem and reverence and yet, he was entirely oblivious to the thoughts and feelings of others around him because of the little time he was able to spend with his family.

'_It's ironic really,'_ Mayumi thought as she turned back to a still frustrated Yuzuru. _'That despite his detachment towards every member of his family besides Reina that he doesn't even realize that he's behaving the same way as his father does.'_

"I'm guessing that's the reason you decided to act so recklessly and declare to all of us that you would try to break your record in a week?" She mentioned.

He sighed, setting the car in gear before making the left turn just as she had instructed. "I guess that's part of it," he conceded. "But I also wanted to see the look on my old man's face when I prove to him that I actually can accomplish it. It won't be easy, not by a longshot but now that I'm able to think about it more clearly I get the feeling he's trying to show me something by thrusting all of this on me."

"How so? Oh, and be careful you pass the restaurant. You'll see it coming up to your right shortly," she warned.

"Yeah got it and as I was saying, my old man is extremely secretive but this time around I think I may be catching onto his methods. I'm not as much of a fool to believe that I at least could have caught up to him in some small measure with the skills I have as a driver because let's face it; he was a pro rally racer from the Group B era. Racing doesn't get any more insane than driving a death trap on four wheels with a range of 400 to 600 horsepower on tap and a delicate Kevlar body on some of the most dangerous corners across the world and my old man had the balls to drive those things and win were only a select few ever could. Back in Usui I'll readily admit that he caught me by surprise, but just when I was getting serious I made a mistake and let him slip past me. Now, I'm not using that as an excuse to justify my loss but you have to remember that it was _him_ driving that Eight-Six. Very few people if any are ever skilled enough to chase down a car with more horsepower and acceleration than your own. On paper my Sileighty is by far the better car. It's got a turbo, more power and way better acceleration. The only departments that that Levin could beat my car were in handling and it's naturally lighter frame."

"Well when you put it that way, it's pretty easy to see what he's trying to teach you Yuu-chan. The thing is though, that he's trying to make you discover it for yourself."

"I know," he replied. "And that's what's worrying me. I'm confident in my abilities but I also know I got ahead of myself when I cut down the time to one week. What if I can't do it? I can't even hope to beat a Lan-Evo on Akagi if I can't accomplish this task my old man has set out for me."

Mayumi brought her hand to rest over his on the shift knob. "You'll do just fine. If you've slaved and worked extremely hard just to get at where you're at with no one to guide you in the past eight years that I've no doubt you can do this as well. Trust me, with what I've seen from you in these past few weeks are things I would've never imagined you capable of. You should be proud that you actually managed to impress me," she teasingly added.

"Oh so I've impressed you have I?" He shot back with an equal amount of jest.

The raven haired beauty mentally berated herself for allowing that last slip of the tongue, her cheeks taking on a red tint.

Yuzuru parked the FD in one of the few empty spaces he could find. As Mayumi had boasted earlier, this restaurant seemed to live up to its reputation of being one of the best in town and by the looks of things it was full. The rain continued to come down, growing from a light drizzle to a steady fall. One look at Mayumi's clothes told him that she didn't really come prepared for a rainy afternoon and immediately he pulled out a folded forest green hoodie he constantly enjoyed wearing from under his seat.

He passed it onto her flashing a small grin. "I kind of forgot to bring an umbrella so if I were you I would wear this for when we get out of the car."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Absolutely nothing," he quickly returned. Other than the form-fitting jeans that left little of her curves to his imagination and the red t-shirt bearing the familiar asterisk belonging to that of the Red Hot Chili Peppers he really saw no reason for him to complain of her choice of wardrobe. But one dip in the rain would essentially leave her without anything else to cover herself with and he wanted to avoid that. The last thing he wanted was for some unknown strangers to be leering at his friend like she was some piece of meat in his presence.

"Just cover yourself up so you don't get wet. The rain is starting to come down harder and I'd doubt you would want to remain chilly while we eat."

She looked away in an attempt to conceal the faint blush on her cheeks but nodded and graciously accepted the proffered jacket. "Th-Thanks."

"No prob."

He cut off the engine once he made sure the car was in neutral and soon heard the familiar zip that signified she had put on his jacket. He waited a few more seconds in order to let her finish tugging her hair back underneath the hoodie. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah let's go."

Both teenagers quickly stepped out of the car and rushed in the direction of the restaurant's entrance, successfully reaching it just as the door was opened by one of the staff to greet them.

"Table for two?" The young waitress asked whilst eyeing Yuzuru a little longer than he felt comfortable.

"Hai," he quickly replied.

As the parking lot had revealed, the restaurant was buzzing with life all over the place. For its relatively average capacity there were a heavy amount of people sitting and chatting animatedly amongst themselves, each minding their own business. The interior was obviously well kept and seemed homey as well. It provided a warm and inviting environment that he found comforting.

Turning his head, he quietly followed the waitress and studied the cars visible from the booths that were lined up by the windows. Most of them didn't even merit a second glance their way, as they were sedans or general purpose vehicles without many distinguishing features. This went on for a few more seconds until he stopped in his tracks and quite literally felt his right eye twitch when he identified a very familiar Trueno parked in the same lot.

As if the carbon fiber hood clashing with the rest of its panda scheme were not enough, the Nagano plate he identified easily gave him a not so subtle hint as to who else was in the restaurant at the same time he was.

"_**I'll be damned,"**_ he cursed in his flowing kiwi brogue.

"Woah hey Yuzuru is that you?" He heard his co-worker's voice call out.

Both Mayumi and the brunette turned around as Akio approached the two with a smile gracing his features. Nevertheless, there was also a twinkle in the man's eyes that sent shivers down his spine. This was one thing Akio would most certainly bring up in a conversation the next time they were with their boss.

"Yeah it is," he nearly groaned out.

"Oh and you're here with Mayumi-chan as well!"

The girl sent a small smile and a wave in his direction. Realizing that the three knew each other, the waitress suddenly spoke up. "Would you like to share the booth you currently have with one another instead?"

"N-"

"Yes," Akio quickly cut him off.

"Alright then, here are you menus." The woman handed them off to the pair of teenagers, her eyes once again lingering on him a little longer when she handed him his copy of the menu before walking off and sending a wink in his direction.

'_She isn't helping either,'_ he darkly thought.

Tucking his hands into his pockets, Yuzuru walked back with Akio and Mayumi to his booth and was nearly stunned to find Anzu sitting there as well had he not had enough surprises for one day.

"An-Anzu?" Mayumi stuttered.

The slightly older and ravishing brunette flashed her friend with a cheeky smile, one that was almost a picture perfect copy of the one Akio had sent his way only moments prior.

"I n-need to go to the rest room ex-excuse me," Mayumi said as she quickly turned tail and raced in their general direction.

"I'll join you," Anzu declared in an all too cheerful voice.

Yuzuru rolled his eyes and sighed, plopping down on one side of the booth while Akio sat across him with his shit eating grin still in place.

"Ask before I change my mind," he growled out.

Akio chuckled. "So, you two on a date as well or what?"

"I wouldn't call it a date. She and I were back at her workplace and I asked her to join me to grab a bite, nothing special," he said in his defense.

"Are you paying?" Akio asked.

"Yeah."

"Then it's a date."

"What does me paying have anything to do with this being a date?"

Akio shook his head. "Listen Yuzuru, when a man and woman spend time together alone, that is generally considered a date, on top of that she's even wearing your favorite jacket too… Though I'll have to admit, you've surprised me quite a bit lately. The boss and I thought you were actually oblivious to anything besides cars."

The younger mechanic narrowed his eyes on his fellow co-worker. "For someone who was a cheating-two timer just a few months ago you sure seem to be interested in my love life a little too much."

"Touche, and well that's because we don't know too much about you. We were virtually strangers five months ago and now here we are on a double date without even expecting it."

"Fair point," Yuzuru acknowledged. "But is that really what you guys think of me? I know I haven't revealed all too much but seriously, I'm not that oblivious. In fact, I can tell you right here and now that the waitress who was with us a few seconds ago gave me her number. A thousand yen says there's a napkin with her name and number inside my menu."

"Deal."

Yuzuru flipped open the leather bound cover of the menu and Akio's eyes widened when he realized his friend was right.

"You cheated, I bet you already knew."

"No I didn't. This isn't the first time some pretty waitress decides to leave me her contact info. You should have seen what it was like when I still lived in Tokyo."

"I'll be damned," Akio repeated his earlier words before slapping a bill on the table. "You're not the saint I thought you were."

"Did you guys really think I had no experience when it comes to courting the opposite sex? I don't know if I should just laugh or be offended that all the guys back at work think I'm just some hafu kid who doesn't go out much."

"Well... Yeah," was his senpai's sheepish reply.

Yuzuru leaned back into his seat and rolled his eyes once more. "But in all seriousness Akio-senpai, Mayumi is just a friend. Let's just say that my last two relationships did not end well and at the moment I'm not looking for anything. When it comes to love I can honestly say that it's as if I was 0 for 2 in the bottom of the ninth with two outs and the bases loaded."

The Nagano native's grin fell when he heard this. The emptiness in his friend's voice regarding his previous romances seemed almost entirely out of place for someone as young as he. A brief glance into those brown eyes that were usually so bright and full of life revealed a different person hidden underneath. It was a look that revealed a great deal of emotional pain and suffering and it was hauntingly full of sorrow.

'_This is a side I've never seen from him. This can't possibly be what the true Yuzuru is like. He must have gone through something terrible in order to have a look like that in his eyes… And the sad thing is that he even said so himself that he's not oblivious, but it's so damn obvious that Mayumi's carrying a torch for him.'_

Although this was only his and Anzu's first date, the woman had revealed much to him about her friendship with Mayumi and the years they had spent together. Among the things they discussed besides herself was also the girl's blatant affections for one certain brown haired mechanic he happened to work with. He remembered being surprised at first when he learned of this, but that immediately doubled when he learned just how long she had been pining for him.

"_Either she doesn't realize that she actually does have feelings for him, or she is just as oblivious as that friend of yours for not noticing,"_ she had said.

Akio tore himself from his thoughts, preferring to distract Yuzuru from his inner musings and bring the conversation to something a little more light hearted.

"So," he began. "Just how much experience do you have?"

The sudden question seemed to take effect, successfully bringing him out of his thoughts as some color returned to his eyes. He glanced around and then saw the waitress from earlier return to their table with a parfait Anzu had ordered several minutes before. She flashed a small smile in his direction, one that he ignored whilst he quickly grabbed the cherry off the top and tossed it into his mouth stem and all. Shortly afterwards he bit off the fruit he swallowed it, taking great care to set the remaining pit aside as he set to work on the stem all while enjoying the reaction he elicited from his older co-worker in the form of his jaw dropping in shock. After a few more seconds he grabbed another napkin, spit out the pit and then took out the cherry stem that now sported a knot at its center neatly tied.

"Does that answer your question?"

'_Note to self, don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to,'_ Akio drilled into himself.

It was at that specific moment that the girls chose to return from the restroom. Anzu took her seat beside an eerily silent Akio and Mayumi sat beside a smug looking Yuzuru.

"So what did we miss?" Anzu brought up.

Akio remained unresponsive, but Yuzuru shrugged. "Nothing really and oh, I hope you don't mind but I kind of stole the cherry from your parfait."

Anzu's eyes went wide when she spotted him still fiddling with the stem between his teeth. Immediately she turned to Mayumi who remained blissfully unaware of the situation. She was happily humming a tune to herself, her face hidden by the menu.

"Uh sure, I don't mind."

'_Oh honey he is going to be a great catch,'_ was the only thought that came across her mind.

* * *

_Mt. Akagi, Gunma Prefecture _

_5:13PM_

"I'm serious Keisuke-san, I'm positive I saw a red Lan-Evo with Emperor stickers on it on my way up," Kenta trailed off.

The uphill ace exhaled another breath of smoke from his burning cigarette and crossed his arms. He scowled; cursing the drivers who belonged to the infamous Tochigi based team and sat down on the guardrail, turning his back to the overlook.

"Then that's probably their newest driver; some snot nosed brat by the name of Naruse, at least that's what my brother said."

"Is he really as fast as they say?"

"Honestly? I don't know and I don't care, but what I do know is that he's aiming to race against Kurokawa right here on this mountain," he said.

"Do you think he'll be able to stand a chance? These are the Emperors we're talking about and last time I checked he's no Fujiwara when it comes to sheer tenacity," the younger blonde spoke with worry plaguing his voice.

Keisuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes in favor of simply shaking his head. Kurokawa's last race on Usui had revealed much more than he'd been initially expecting and while usually he would be the first person to admit that he isn't as tactically acute as his brother, Keisuke did pride himself in understanding things once he saw them with his own eyes.

'_It was obvious from the very get go that Kurokawa was holding back since the start of the race. He never even once took Iwamura seriously on the entirety of the race and in my honest opinion I don't know if just means that he's really that confident about his skills, or if it's a sheer amount of arrogance on his part. But what I do know for certain is that the experience he currently has under his belt is a whole lot more than he lets on. The kid was far too patient and collected for someone his age and that means that if he were to lose control of his emotions then there are only two possible scenarios. Like Fujiwara, if he ends up blowing his fuse he can end up losing far more than the race and cause some damage to his car. But on the other side of things, he may even be able to channel his emotions into his driving style and push past his limits.'_

For some odd reason, Keisuke simply couldn't understand why every time he got a look at Kurokawa it was as if the fire and passion he had for cars was not burning as it should. It seemed to him like the situation was that of the classic sleeping giant. While asleep, the giant was docile and harmless, but once he is woken up he could become the monster he was known for being.

The research his brother had done pertaining to Kurokawa had yielded a great deal in the past weeks, and whenever he did not spend his time running the course for their next race at Ibaraki in his mind, he often found himself reading the file his brother kept on him. He could remember with vivid clarity the shock he received when he learned of Kurokawa's exploits from Tokyo to Kanagawa over the span of two years before he moved to Gunma and to say that it was staggering, simply wasn't enough.

While the Kurokawa Yuzuru he had come to know in the past month was kind, affable and enormously talented as both a mechanic and driver in his own right, this one lacked the fire that the one who raced two years ago in his FD had. Sure, he was ruthless and meticulous when it came to dispatching his opponents at Usui, but the one that existed before moving to Gunma was simply on a whole different level.

'_I still can't believe that the driver once known as Kanagawa's Kamikaze and Usui's Ghost are one and the same.'_

For racers across Kanagawa and Toyko Prefecture there were only two drivers who could claim to be most notorious and the most feared, and the fact that one had been right under his nose the entire time very nearly floored him because of the reputation that the hallowed FD and its driver possessed prior to their disappearance.

Where the infamous Hojo Rin of Kanagawa took the title of being the most feared driver in the region because of his actions as one of the most dangerous street racers to go up against, Kurokawa Yuzuru was bestowed the moniker of Kanto's Pale Rider because of the stark white FD and it's hauntingly beautiful bodywork on display for all of the onlookers to behold as it executed some of the most difficult and downright perilous drifts on a treacherous course like Tsubaki Line.

'_But that's not all,'_ Keisuke surmised to himself. _'The list of reports from eyewitnesses compiled by Aniki also mentioned that both Hojo and Kurokawa did face off on the Tsubaki Line just once and he became the one and only driver to ever come out unscathed after a downhill battle against the Shinigami of Sidewinder despite mutually calling the battle a draw.'_

"Tell me Kenta, what do you know of the driver known as Kanagawa's Kamikaze?"

The third driver of the Red Suns took a moment to gather his thoughts before providing his answer. "Not much really, just that he drove an FD and that he disappeared a few months ago after nearly dominating Kanagawa and Tokyo and keeping an undefeated streak against every opponent."

"Well do you at least know some of the rumors surrounding the driver?" He asked.

Kenta cocked his head to the side whilst raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "Only a bit I guess. But I do remember that some people used to say that he was always looking for someone, like he was hunting them down for some unknown reason. Why?"

Keisuke tossed the remnants of his cigarette to the floor and stomped on it to put it out. "Well I have it on very good authority that at least that rumor is true, but do you know that there is a story that goes with it?"

When Kenta remained silent Keisuke took this as indication to continue. "You and I both know very well that rumors have a way of getting around the prefecture really fast so you have to promise that whatever I'm about to tell you stays between us alright?"

"Hai Keisuke-san."

"Alright, well the real reason that people in Kanagawa began to refer to the driver of the FD as the Kanagawa's Kamikaze was not only because he was looking for another car that had disappeared a year before but rather because he was like a man possessed during a race. He was merciless and brutally efficient when it came to taking down any challengers, and on top of that he also enjoyed putting his opponents in the most compromising of positions, meaning that practically everyone thought he was either suicidal to just batshit crazy with his outright speed and unrelenting fearlessness.

Whenever he wasn't racing he was always wandering around aimlessly, searching for a car that had disappeared nearly a before he even arrived to Kanagawa. For drivers in the area, Hojo and his GT-R personified death because of the numerous accidents he caused, but the driver of this FD was different. He wasn't dirty when it came to his methods; instead he preferred to end things as quickly as possible with nothing but his skills to guide him and as a result many people preferred to refer to him as the 'Divine Wind'. According to some accounts from people who had seen him race he was a really young guy but he very rarely associated with anyone. He was distant, cold and notoriously reserved when others did approach him but what is also quite startling is that he took the two prefectures by storm in such a short amount of time."

Although there was no denying Kenta did find this story intriguing, he still had no idea what it had to do with Kurokawa and his upcoming race with the Emperors. Nevertheless, he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut and continue listening to his mentor.

"Anyway Kenta, the only reason I'm telling you this now, is because driver of that FD known as Kanagawa's Kamikaze is also the one everyone has been referring to as Usui's Ghost."

"What!?"

The uphill ace very nearly recoiled from his protégé's outburst. As always, Kenta lived up to his loud and generally spirited personality.

"Aniki confirmed it himself. On top of that, Kurokawa even confessed to driving an FD before he switched to his Sileighty. All my brother had to do was dig a little deeper and connect the dots."

"How the hell is that even possible? He would've only been-"

"Seventeen yeah I know," Keisuke swiftly interrupted before he received another ear full.

Under normal circumstances, Keisuke too would've probably had a difficult time coming to terms with the notion that Kurokawa would have most likely been racing around Tokyo and Kanagawa without a license and pulling off win after win in an area best known for being Holy Land of Street Racing, but then again these were not normal circumstances, not even by a long shot.

'_And I also have to remind myself that Fujiwara also started driving when he was no older than thirteen years old.'_

"And you're absolutely sure about this?" Kenta said in disbelief.

"I wouldn't be telling you if I didn't you moron," Keisuke grumbled. "Besides, if Kurokawa was capable to tearing anyone in either Tokyo or Kanagawa apart with little to no effort on his part then I'm pretty damn sure he'll have no problems taking down a few pesky Lan-Evo drivers."

Kenta swallowed hard. Here he was, the RedSuns undisputed number three driver harboring a growing desire to race Kurokawa himself and now Keisuke drops this bombshell about his past. Whatever fantasies he once held were shattered in an instant as it slowly began to creep into his mind that the humble and affable mechanic who worked at Matsumoto Speed is the same street racer who once figuratively and literally became known for decimating most of the ranks of some of the strongest teams in the Kanto Region singlehandedly without any help from anyone.

"But there's one thing that is bugging be a bit," Keisuke spoke up. "This Kurokawa that we know is entirely different to the one that used to be called Kanagawa's Kamikaze. It's like when he's driving the Sileighty he's lacking something. I don't know how to describe it but it's like this fire in the pit of our stomachs that we street racers have when we are at the top of our game. With his technique and skill Kurokawa's should be smoldering but instead I can't see it. Maybe he's hiding it, or maybe it simply isn't there when he's behind the wheel of his Sileighty but I for one am really curious to see what he's like when he drives his FD. He's one of the few drivers' around here that I'm really dying to race and I bet he knows it too so that brat better no lose to a bunch of lousy punks in our home prefecture."

Keisuke grinned, thoroughly relishing the thought of racing Kurokawa as with both the FD and the Sileighty. What a sight it would be; an all or nothing downhill battle between two FDs was tremendously appealing in its own special way and the mere detail that he would soon be reunited with his own beloved FD in a few more days was also weighing heavily on his mind.

'_Soon, very soon the fun will really begin… And I can't wait for it to freakin' start!'_

* * *

A/N:

Well people, there ya have it Chapter 18!

I have to say, originally I thought I'd actually get the chance to finish this chapter earlier than expected but with my hours being increased at work to nearly a full time schedule I've really found myself straining to keep my ideas sorted to make this think flow better but at least I also got some time to be able to plan a little more with so at least that's a plus in my book.

Anyway, in this chapter we're given lots of that glorious thing I like to call character development. You're given an even bigger glimpse into Yuzuru's mind, his personality (from other perspectives) and most importantly his past. I've also noticed how interested you guys are in regards to his FD so consider this chapter a special treat! (You all deserve it for being so patient with me!)

Oh and before I forget, you guys are really going to love what I have in store for our Yuzuru and the Levin that seems to have a personality of it's own so bear with me! :D

FYI my birthday's coming up (tomorrow, literally) and as a gift I'd very much like it if you'd send some very desired reviews my way if it's not too much to ask. :D

Until next time folks!


	19. Chapter 19

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 19

* * *

_Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture_

_7:39PM_

After another long and relatively monotonous day of doing nothing but servicing the large variety of customers that frequented the Esso gas station he spent his time working in, Itsuki was content to simply relax and browse through another of the several car magazines he had picked up a few days prior. Currently, he found himself comfortably sitting on the couch of the small lobby his boss often had reserved for employees and he continued to hum a short tune to himself much to the amusement of both Iketani and Takumi, who had arrived only minutes earlier.

"Alright I'll bite; what's got you in such a good mood tonight?" The eldest of the three finally asked.

"Nothing really, just that I'm going straight to Akina after my shift's over," he declared with an ever present amount of enthusiasm.

Iketani and Takumi both shared a look before turning their gazes back on him. In the past number of weeks since the installation of Itsuki's new turbocharger on his Eight-Five he'd begun to make more frequent trips to Akina whenever he happened to have the spare time and it seemed like tonight would be no different.

"Isn't that the same thing you did yesterday?"

"Yup," Itsuki replied just as he turned the page to continue his article.

Yuichi chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I know I've said this time and time again; but do you three seriously have nothing better to do after work than go up the pass and drive around in circles? Don't get me wrong, I know it's fun since I did the same thing in my time but don't any of you have some friends to make plans with? And I'm referring to those of your opposite gender by the way."

The mere mention of their lack of girlfriends sent both Itsuki and Iketani into a momentary wave of depression. Each man curled up in their seats, hugged their knees and began to sob overdramatically, all while muttering incomprehensible words aside from the occasional "Mako-chan" that came from Iketani and "Lonely Driver" from Itsuki.

Takumi on the other hand merely shook his head and picked up the magazine Itsuki had dropped. He flipped through a number of pages, taking notice of the vast array of information provided by it. Although he recognized that it was only until the past spring that he had begun to express a newfound interest in cars, the very rarely purchased any magazines on the topic unless they involved the AE86 in some way, shape, or form.

'_Honda S2000; so this is what the car I'm going to face looks like,'_ he mused to himself.

Takumi had to admit, the little car wasn't much to look at from his perspective but once he immersed himself in the details regarding its specifications he began to realize the numerous advantages it seemingly held over his Eight-Six.

'_Very light frame, naturally aspirated with at least 237 horsepower stock! That's nearly as much as my Eight-Six makes with its new engine!'_

While the detail certainly was not as worrying for Takumi was he would have thought it did make him a bit more curious about his next opponent in Ibaraki. With only two weeks to spare and the new modifications on Keisuke's FD reaching completion within the next two days, time was scarce as it was. He'd gone through the tapes Ryosuke had sent him well over a hundred times by now and although he felt he was ready for whatever the course would throw at him, somehow he still couldn't shake the feeling that this upcoming race would test his mettle severely.

The downhill ace allowed a sigh to escape from him as he looked up from the magazine over to Itsuki. "Are you gonna cry all night Itsuki? If it makes you feel any better I may join you at Akina myself seeing as I have nothing better to do in town today."

Takumi's comment successfully drove Itsuki away from his sulking, a lively grin forming on his face now that his best friend decided to come with him for another spin at Akina.

"Really!?"

Yuichi sighed, watching in vivid amusement as Takumi recoiled from his friend's voracious outburst. As always, the mere mention of anything regarding cars and Akina would bring out Itsuki from whatever mood he was in and this case was no different.

"Yeah I'm going, but I'm not taking my car with me alright? You're the one who's always bugging me for tips on how to improve your footwork."

Itsuki nodded fervently in return. He really wouldn't have it any other way after spending what seemed like an endless amount of hours working a full-time schedule in order to save up to buy the upgrades he previously had in store for his much beloved Eight-Five. It was amazing for him to think that in the entire time he'd owned the vehicle that it had grown alongside him. While his skills as a driver most certainly left much to be desired he could tell that they had improved drastically.

'_I know I'm nowhere near Takumi's level, but I'd like to think that at the very least I'm getting much better with the heel and toe,'_ he thought.

"Got room for one more?" Iketani suddenly asked after regaining his composure.

"Of course there is! You are the leader of the Akina SpeedStars after all!" Itsuki exclaimed.

"Great, then we have about another half hour before closing time so I suppose this is where I'd say back to your stations people!" Yuichi quickly cut in.

His two employees groaned in protest but gave the man a respectful nod in his direction whilst standing up. Takumi, who was still engrossed in an article covering the specifications of the S2000 subconsciously stood up with them and walked out of the lobby behind them. While he had every bit of confidence in his skills and an absolute trust in his Eight-Six, every little detail he soaked up on the car that would be his adversary continued to chip away at his conscience.

Giving a gruff sigh, he slapped the magazine shut and made his way over to his car. He placed a loving hand over its carbon fiber hood, stroking it with a rare smile on his face.

'_We don't know what will happen until we try, isn't that right?' _

The sound of a very high-pitched exhaust note assaulted the ears of the four men in the gas station, causing each of them to turn their heads in the general direction it was coming from. Takumi identified the sound to belong to that of an RX-7 almost immediately due to the tremendous amount of time he'd already spend with the Keisuke on expeditions but much to his surprise; he did detect a number of subtle differences that separated the two cars from one another.

Where Keisuke's FD usually was very sharp and rapacious whenever he was driving, this one bore a tone that was a more refined, more…inhibited, if he could chose a word to describe it. He had never heard such a gentle exhaust note before in his life.

'_It's weird to hear an FD sound so subdued. Keisuke-san is usually very fiery and passionate when he's racing and I guess I never realized just how his emotions are mirrored through the engine's exhaust note. I can hear it every time he floors the throttle but this one is different. It's almost like it's hiding what it really is underneath that calm and composed veil I'm hearing now,'_ he thought.

A few more seconds passed by and the sound grew louder, signifying that it was also steadily drawing closer. There was a gradual descent in gears that followed, providing them with another glimpse of how well tuned this car was. Both Iketani and Itsuki shuddered when they heard a hiss after the series of downshifts that were indicative of a very polished heel and toe.

'_It's got a turbo!'_ Both car crazed fanatics dreamily thought to themselves.

"Hm?" Yuichi looked up after putting away his lighter, drawing a breath of smoke in the process once he finally caught sight of the car pull into his very own gas station. He was sure if he had not been so preoccupied with his earlier ministrations he probably would have drooled at the spectacle of seeing such a lovely piece of engineering grace his station with its presence.

Of the many vehicles he had the privilege of seeing come and go on a daily basis for several years now very few ever gave off such a significant aura. Compared to the kid who drove the yellow FD this car seemed to be on a whole different level and Yuichi could feel just how powerful its presence truly was. Only his trained eyes derived from years of experience working with cars and as a former street racer himself, could identify the beast that the car truly was when it was paired with its driver. At the moment he could only thank his lucky stars that all of his time spent with Bunta enabled him to at the very least pick up on this enormously critical detail.

All of their eyes remained set on the RX-7, looks of admiration and appreciation shared by the likes of Iketani and Itsuki. Only Takumi and Yuichi averted their gaze to see the driver's door open and reveal a young man, possibly no older than twenty years of age. Takumi's eyes immediately widened once he identified the same person Ryosuke introduced to him a few weeks prior at Usui, surprise and confusion taking shape in place of his usually vacant expression.

"High octane, fill 'er up please," Yuzuru suddenly spoke up.

Yuichi suddenly found he was rendered speechless from the very moment he took in the boy's features. From his medium length dark brown hair to those same warm and inviting brown eyes so often full of mirth, Yuichi was easily able to identify several traces of his old friend despite the distinct western features the boy had no doubt inherited from his mother's side of the family. It was almost eerie for him in a way, to come face to face with the undeniable fact that several years had come and gone since the last time he'd seen the boy.

Thankfully, Iketani was the first to recover from his momentary lapse in order to fill up tank. This gave Yuichi all the time necessary to recover from his initial shock and draw closer to the FD and its driver just in time for the passenger door to open. Mayumi quickly stepped out, garnering several looks from the younger male occupants in the station who felt a blush creep onto their cheeks when they noted that she was a quite the beauty.

"Yuzuru, is that really you?"

The young mechanic turned around, genuine surprise etched onto his face but he immediately replaced it with a smile. "Yuichi oji-san, I never thought I'd run into you again."

This brought a smile to the older man's lips. He walked up to him and offered his hand. "Look at you; you've grown heaps since the last time I saw you. How have you been? Last I heard you've been causing quite the commotion around Usui in that Sileighty of yours, which begs the question; why are you driving an FD?"

Itsuki and Iketani shared bemused looks with one another. Takumi however, decided to remain silent. Both members of the SpeedStars were still boggled by the notion that the son of Japan's greatest rally racer was in their presence.

"Thanks I guess, and well it's because I decided to take this car out for a spin since I don't race with it anymore. I guess all the rough driving has finally done a number on the engine and I decided to retire it instead of selling it. But if you must know, this car's been in the family for well over eight years now and raced non-stop until a few months ago."

"Hm, so I gather that your Sileighty is its replacement," Iketani decided to interrupt. He'd spent several minutes debating whether or not he should cut in but his curiosity won out in the end.

Yuzuru narrowed his eyes on the man still holding the gas nozzle. Then, he scanned the few cars parked close to the small shop and set his sights on the S13 with a sticker belonging to the Akina SpeedStars on full display that just so happened to be parked to the same AE86 Trueno he remembered seeing in two previous encounters as well.

'_Fujiwara-san is here too I see,'_ he mused right after spotting the downhill ace standing by a much shorter worker who seemed to be staring at him with some kind of glint in his eyes. The worst part however is that he recognized that look very well and it was accompanied by that familiar sinking feeling that he knew exactly who he was, or to be more specific, who his father was. He'd seen it so many times in his past, that infuriating shimmer in the eyes of people who were admirers of his mother's work in the years he lived abroad.

'_Yuichi-san must've told them,'_ he deduced.

"Far from it actually, but in a way, I suppose it is. This FD's been through a lot and I found it was time to retire it before I gave it an overhaul. My kid sister and I are pretty attached to it and we didn't want to let it go but make no mistake, the Sileighty is my car… I'm sorry but you are?" Although Yuzuru held no reservations when it came to answering a fellow street racer's questions, he knew very little about the smaller teams in the Kanto Region since he and Reina had only dug up information on the strongest of teams in the area.

Of the few rumors he ever paid attention to, he did know that the Akina SpeedStars were considered one of the weakest teams in Gunma and the Kanto Region as a whole. On countless other occasions they'd rely on Akina's Eight-Six to bail them out of sticky situations, but on the grand scope of things it also proved that Akina was just as capable as any other togue when it came to producing enormously talented drivers. Fujiwara Takumi was the only proof he needed.

Iketani placed the nozzle back in its pump, making sure to wipe his hands as he offered a hand in his direction with a pleasant smile in place. "Iketani Koichiro, leader of the Akina SpeedStars at your service."

"Kurokawa Yuzuru, but I guess you already knew that didn't you?"

"You can blame our boss for that. I'll admit that I didn't know your name until he told me. Anyway, the short one over to the left it Takeuchi Itsuki and to his right is-"

"Fujiwara Takumi, I know who he is," Yuzuru quickly cut him off before offering a small respectful nod in Takumi's direction, one that was instantly returned.

"Short one!?" Itsuki shouted in indignation.

Takumi chuckled, enjoying the reaction Iketani's barb elicited from his friend. "Well he is right you know? You're somewhat on the short side Itsuki," he jokingly added.

Itsuki turned around, his mouth dropping in horror now that his friend also seemed to be joining in on the fun at his expense. "Not you too," he begged.

"Hey if it makes you feel any better this one," Yuzuru pointed over to Mayumi who was still confused by the whole exchange to notice everyone's attention became focused on her. "Is shorter than you as well," he finished.

"Oi baka!" Mayumi glared at him.

"Well it's true, but if I had to guess he's only taller than you by two centimeters maybe, give or take a half."

The female mechanic growled at her friends continued teasing; opting to cross her arms and turn her head the other way and catch an eyeful of the few cars parked at the station as well. Among them she easily identified a Trueno bearing the name 'Fujiwara Tofu Shop' on the driver's side and she suppressed a gasp after recognizing the famous, or rather infamous car known all over Gunma.

"Anyway," Yuzuru began. "How much do I owe you?"

Yuichi waved his hand. "Don't worry about it, it's on me."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely," the gas station owner answered. "It's been a long time since I've seen you around these parts and it's good to know you're in Shibukawa. I know your old man just sprung up and is forcing you to do something you don't really want, so I can sympathize. Giving you a free tank of gas is the least I can do to ease your troubles."

"Arigatou, Yuichi-san."

Yuzuru felt a tug on his sleeve and he turned around to see Mayumi point at the Eight-Six. "I know, and the driver is standing right in front of you." He gestured over to Takumi, who had remained silent for much of the earlier conversation.

Mayumi whipped her head in the direction of the downhill ace, visible traces of shock rapidly taking shape on her face. Of the many rumors and stories spread by her fellow co-workers and the following Akina's Eight-Six, she never believed that its driver would be someone as young as Yuzuru was. If anything, with the skill and technique people so often mentioned she at least expected him to be in his early to mid-twenties.

"It's rude to stare you know? At the very least you should introduce yourself as well," Yuzuru chided the girl aided by the cheeky grin she so often found infectious.

"Oh, I-er, s-sorry, my name is Isayama Mayumi. I apologize if I came across as rude; it's just that I was a little taken aback by how young you are Fujiwara-san."

Takumi offered her a nod of assurance. "I'm used to it." He then fixed his stare back on her male companion, whose expression remained calculating at best. Gone were the traces of humor and shamelessness to joke and tease he remembered seeing the night they were first introduced to one another and instead, he found a mask that he was very well acquainted with. As complex as he found Kurokawa to be, he readily identified the subtle traces of a person, who was stubborn, free spirited, and incredibly gifted in the tasks he set his mind to. In short, he found Kurokawa to be someone who reminded him heavily of himself despite their different backgrounds.

While he was able to discern a number of differences between them in terms of personality, he could tell that if one set aside Kurokawa's usually amicable and easily approachable behavior there were also an alarming number of similarities that reminded him a great deal of his team leader Takahashi Ryosuke. He was charismatic, open-minded, and also notoriously reserved. Of the many times Takumi dealt with Ryosuke on a one on one basis, the elder Takahashi more often than not found himself immersed in his thoughts whenever he wasn't busy typing away on one of his computers . It was slightly unnerving for him, to see that same air of calm intensity Ryosuke projected around him was mirrored by Kurokawa without seemingly any effort in his part. This detail wasn't hard for Takumi to miss.

Then of course, was the newly revealed information straight from the street racer himself; the FD parked there before him held one long and obviously tumultuous history with its current owner and he could only speculate as to what he really meant when he professed that he'd done a lot of "rough driving" on it.

"Another question if you don't mind me asking Kurokawa-san?" Iketani politely began.

"Not at all."

"What made you switch from rotary engines to a Sileighty? As a fellow Silvia owner, I'm really curious."

Yuzuru chuckled slightly, rubbing his chin in an attempt to gather his thoughts and focus them on answering Iketani truthfully. The fact of the matter was that he couldn't really think of one appropriate reason as to why he made the switch. As much as he loved working with rotary engines, their smoothness and the ridiculous amount of power they were capable of producing with the right amount of tuning at a relatively high RPM he simply did not have a clue. What he did remember above it all however, was his desire to try something different, something new.

Even after making the switch from rotary power to the standard piston combustion engines that dominated the market, he could still feel that his love for that distinct howl would never end. There was something about them, that unique high-rev response from Mazda's flagship that could never be replaced in his heart.

'_While I will always maintain my initial preference for rotary engines, I accept that I needed a change in direction in order for me to learn and grow as a driver,'_ he concluded.

"If you want my real answer Iketani-san, I suppose it's simply because I wanted a car that I could call my own. I wanted something which I had a hand in building from the ground up and while this FD is irreplaceable it wasn't originally mine. Sure, I may have slaved and worked on it for years on end, but the truth is that this car is also a reminder of my past. It was in this car that I learned how to drive, and it's the one where I first tried out most of the tricks I now know when it comes to pass racing. If I'm not mistaken, I think I was around sixteen when I first took the engine apart and put it back together on my own without making a single mistake along the way."

The smile Yuichi had on his lips widened considerably once the boy before him revealed his experience with mechanics, and this detail was not missed by Takumi who raised an eyebrow. Iketani and Itsuki on the other hand, felt their jaws drop in shock.

"W-wait, you mean to tell me you actually stripped apart an engine by yourself when you were only sixteen!?" Itsuki yelled.

Mayumi nearly laughed when she saw her friend unconsciously scratch the back of his head, a sheepish smile directed at them. "Well yeah. I'm gonna go on a limb here and just assume that you guys already know who my old man is, but contrary to popular belief I was never handed anything. Everything I know in regards to mechanics I learned by myself through the long and arduous process we all know as trial and error."

"If that's the case would you mind taking a look at my Eight-Five?" Itsuki asked out of the blue.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at inquiry, but smiled nonetheless. He was always open to providing tips and pointers to anyone who asked and despite Itsuki's rather loud and energetic disposition, he found the guy to be pretty well-rounded. "I don't mind but we might have to make this quick. I'm due in Akina in less than an hour now and I have to meet a challenger for a race I may end up having in a week or two."

Takumi spared him a glance, perking up at the mention of another race. "So you're going to race someone else?"

"Yes, and you may know them quite well from what I've heard."

"The Emperors," Iketani all but groused. Iketani utterly despised the Emperors due to their high and mighty attitudes as one of the strongest teams in Tochigi and Kanto as a whole. This detail was not lost on Yuzuru, but Mayumi found it prudent to ask why his tone was so full of disgust.

"It sounds like you don't really see eye to eye," she pressed.

Iketani shook his head, tucking his hands into his pockets after choosing to remain behind with the girl and his boss by the FD while Yuzuru, Itsuki, and Takumi made their way over to the Eight-Five.

"No we don't. I'll be the first to admit that we drivers of the SpeedStars are nowhere near their level of skill, but they've got really massive egos and a large number of drivers who are pretentious to boot. They don't know when to give up and their leader is the worst. He tries to act respectful and he even goes as far as to giving a handicap to you if you've got less power than they do, but the truth is that he is the most despicable of the bunch. In fact, it's because of him that Takumi blew his car's original engine when he raced at Akagi," Iketani pointed out.

Mayumi gasped in shock. None of the information relayed by Iketani painted a pretty picture for her friend and worry began to plague her because of it. If Akina's most skilled driver and Project D's downhill ace had already lost against their leader once, she could only hazard a guess as to what the result would be for Yuzuru.

At the moment, she only had his previous result to go by, and despite Reina's constant reassurances that her brother could cope with the pressure of having all eyes in Gunma zeroed in on him, she still felt a little uneasy about this next race. Perhaps it was her concern for him as a cherished friend, or even the dangers he faced while racing through some of the most treacherous corners in Japan; but something still bothered her.

'_I get the feeling that if Yuu-chan manages to accomplish the task his dad set for him in that Levin, then perhaps he may stand a good fighting chance in beating that team. Maybe he really will discover what it is he's lacking,'_ she surmised to herself.

Itsuki could barely contain the excitement bubbling within him as he eyed Yuzuru out of the corner of his eyes. He could tell that the mechanic was deeply immersed in the details of the modifications he'd done to his precious Eight-Five over the course of the year it had been under his ownership. There were a few occasional nods and shakes of head he registered in those brief minutes of silence between the three of them but the smile on his lips could only mean two things: either he was amused by what he was seeing, or he simply enjoyed the sight of a car that was unique in its manner of preparation.

Yuzuru stepped back, taking note of the new intake and turbocharger setup before making his way around the car to inspect the tires, brakes, ride height, and exhaust. In the years he spent living in New Zealand, he distinctly remembered several of his fellow car crazed fanatics buying Eight-Fives and converting them to AE86 spec after the model was discontinued, but seeing a turbocharged 3A-U that was very well taken care of came as a genuine surprise to him and as a result, it rendered the car far more appealing to his eyes.

"Well," Yuzuru began. "I can tell you've worked your ass off in order to keep your car in this impeccable condition, but if you really want my input I'd first suggest buying a set of high performance spark plugs and I'd also suggest a better intake manifold in the future. I can't even begin to imagine how much you spent on converting the car to direct fuel injection, but it was a very wise decision in my opinion. Most people would've just slapped on one of those bolt-on turbo kits and kept the carburetor but this set up is pretty well done."

A bright smile touched Itsuki's lips, his chest swelling with pride to hear his Eight-Five being praised by a seasoned mechanic. At first, he would have admitted that he had no idea what Kurokawa's verdict would have been, but his initial reservations towards him were blown out of the water once he realized that Kurokawa was humble, affable, polite and willing to answer all of his questions.

"I used most of the savings I accumulated over the past few years working here since I was in high school, so I did my research before I even touched the engine."

Takumi cocked his head to the side, still trying to digest all of the information relayed by Kurokawa. Although Project D had provided him with a vast wealth of experience in the past few months, he was still lacking in the mechanical department.

"Hm, then I would like to make another suggestion to you. Whenever you find yourself with a day off I would like you to bring your car in to Matsumoto Speed and I assure you that I will personally oversee any modifications you have in mind. I'll even drop some of the cost because there are some parts back at the garage lying around that I think may help you improve your car's handling for sure. Oh, and for future reference, I'd recommend getting a full set of vented brakes before reworking the suspension completely. This will set you back quite a bit but can you imagine having an Eight-Five with at least 200 horsepower on tap from an eight-valve single cam engine with the addition of a limited slip differential?"

At that moment Takumi could have sworn he saw his friend's eyes glaze over, followed by some drool forming at the corners of his mouth. He sighed, shaking his head and decided to wave his hand across Itsuki's face to draw his attention back to the world of the living, but to no avail.

"He's gone for the moment," Takumi muttered.

Yuzuru offered a small chuckle in response. "I'd probably react the same way. I even got myself fired up by just thinking how quick this Eight-Five could be with a few modifications here and there, plus a good old-fashioned tune up. I like this car, not because it's simply unique, but because you can tell by the way its owner takes care of it that it's got tons of character as well. I enjoy seeing people work with what they have and aspire to improve alongside it, and Takeuchi-san strikes me as the type who doesn't give up easily."

"You speak as if cars were a person," the downhill ace said.

The elder Kurokawa closed the hood and turned on his heel, thoroughly surprised by Takumi's observation. "Yes, at least in a sense I suppose cars behave like people do. To keep them rolling you need to give them gas much like we need food. Just like we so often have checkups at a doctor's office, a car has one with a mechanic to ensure that everything is working properly."

Takumi leaned back against his Eight-Six, quite taken by Kurokawa's personality. For a street racer who was so gifted in his craft in almost every sense imaginable, he was the complete opposite of what several other street racers in the area were. He was so calm, so… composed. It was almost unnerving to think that he quite literally tore both Nakazato and Iwamura apart on Usui's downhill by himself and he could still be this mellow.

'_But then again, I shouldn't be one to talk,'_ Takumi reminded himself.

"Anyway Fujiwara-san, I should really get going. Ryosuke-san should be waiting for me at Akina along with my challengers and from what I've heard; they don't seem to get along very well if you catch my drift."

"Oh sure, but if you don't mind me asking, you exactly are you racing? Kyoichi or Seiji?"

"Neither," Yuzuru firmly replied. "They've recently recruited a new driver into their fold and they've decided to bestow upon me the honor of giving him his first taste of blood."

There was a subtle trace of sarcasm Takumi easily detected from Yuzuru's voice, indicating that he was somewhat frustrated by this development in some way.

"Cutting things so close, kusateru oyaji," he continued to grumble under his breath.

Takumi allowed a snicker to escape him, knowing very well that he'd uttered those same words several times in the past simply because of the schemes his own father had that involved him.

Yuzuru sighed and began to make his way back to his car, though not before patting a still unresponsive Itsuki on the back and offering his hand to Takumi. "I have a feeling I will be seeing you very soon Fujiwara-san. With all the work on Keisuke-san's FD nearly complete within the next few days, I've no doubt your leader will want to perform a shakedown."

"I suppose you will, but before you leave, would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Ask away," was his cautious reply.

The former gas station worker took this as his cue to continue. "Would you be willing to teach me about engines and stuff? What little I know at the moment is only because of my involvement in Project D but we don't really meet unless it is for another expedition. Ryosuke-san and Matsumoto-san have both given me some tips and information here and there, but I feel that if I don't spend enough time learning on my own then I won't be able to gain this essential element I've been lacking all these years."

The young mechanic lowered his gaze, remembering now with vivid clarity that Fujiwara had already admitted to him once previously just how basic his knowledge was when it came to how engines actually operated.

"Alright I'll teach you, but with only one condition," he paused for a moment, meeting Takumi's shrewd gaze unflinchingly with nothing but excitement and determination coursing through his brown orbs.

"Name it."

"When all of this is over, when Project D accomplishes its goal of dominating the Kanto Region, that you and I will race the downhill. I don't know when or where that will be, but promise me that much."

Takumi took Yuzuru's hand and shook it, sporting a grin that easily matched the other teenager's.

"Deal."

* * *

_8:26PM_

_Mt. Akina, Gunma Prefecture_

Toshirō was a bundle of nerves. With each passing minute since his arrival at Akina in the company of both Kyoichi and Seiji, he was growing all the more aware that all eyes within the small group of six street racers surrounding him were upon him. Although cared very little in regards to glares local street racers of Akina sent in the direction of his teammates, he was unprepared for the sight that greeted him when he realized that not only the rotary brothers would be presiding over the meeting, but also Iwamura Tatsuru himself; the man best known as Happogahara's Yellow Flash.

At the moment Kyoichi sat on the hood of his Evo III, arms crossed and eyes closed in contemplation as they all patiently waited for the arrival of Usui's Sileighty and its driver. Seiji and Keisuke were locked in a silent stare down, with both drivers providing the rest of the group with no small hint as to how much they loathed to even be in each other's presence.

Tatsuru was seated on a nearby guardrail, his burning cigarette hanging limply from the his mouth as he drew in another breath of smoke, releasing it after a few seconds before feeling his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. Nevertheless, he ignored it favor of reading another magazine that had him on the front cover. A scowl formed on his lips when he read the comments his interviewer made about him and the so-called 'spoiling' he received from Honda by showing off their new signing in events sponsored by the car-maker.

With a sigh, he tossed the magazine into the nearest trash can with a flick of his wrist, causing Kyoichi to look up and level the cold glare he was best known for.

"I still don't understand what use you have for reading an article where you know all those conceited editors will do nothing but portray you as the new 'Bad Boy' recruit in the JTCC," Kyoichi finally spoke up.

"I received this magazine by mail today Sudo. It's not like I can just go ahead and tell Honda that I don't want to do any interviews. Whether I like it or not I'm pretty much forced to do it for publicity. It's a pain in the ass but I have no choice since I'm contractually obligated to at least satisfy the bare requirements."

Kyoichi snorted, lighting his own cigarette before tossing the lighter back to the waiting hands of Seiji. "That aside Iwamura, would you be so kind as to explain what you're even doing here? I don't recall inviting you or even asking you to be here."

Tatsuru shrugged, cocking his head to the side and cracking his neck in the process. It was audible enough for the other five in the group to hear and each man set their sights on the two men. "I wasn't aware I needed to ask your permission to come to Akina in the first place Sudo. But if it serves to satisfy your curiosity, I'll have you know that I'm here because both Ryosuke and Yuzuru asked me to come tonight to ensure there is no funny business from your end."

Toshirō visibly shuddered. The tension in the air was so thick that not even a knife would have been able to cut it. Both Keisuke and Seiji were very well known for their explosive tempers and if one were to include the fact that Tatsuru and Kyoichi also despised one another, it was like adding even more fuel to a fire that had been raging for years on end.

The blonde man's features contorted into a deep scowl, easily matching the one Tatsuru had only moments prior. "You insult me. You and I both know very well that we members of the Emperors would never stoop so low as to cheat in a race if that is what you're implying Iwamura."

"Oh don't worry, I know that quite well Sudo I assure you. But I am also here as a means to level the playing field. You seem to forget that I know every single little trick in that book of yours, and this plan to race in Akagi will place Kurokawa at a severe disadvantage when you've had your new golden boy practice there several times in the past week and a half already. Just like you are calculating every measure before you even take a step for this race, I too will make sure that Kurokawa does the same."

"What does Kurokawa even have to do with you?"

"I don't see how that is any of your concern," Tatsuru scathingly shot back. "But let's just say I'm an old family friend. After all, not all of my techniques were learnt on track like you did Sudo."

Kyoichi scoffed, but did not show his surprise at the earlier statement. Tatsuru's sudden appearance complicated things a whole lot more than he previously cared to anticipate. All of his senses were practically screaming at him to back down and recant his challenge due to this recent development, but his pride would not allow it. Of the four times he'd gone and raced Tatsuru in his entire street racing career, not once was he ever able to produce a favorable result.

Where Ryosuke was modest and critical in the way he orchestrated his assaults against an opponent, Tatsuru was the complete opposite. The Todo School graduate was absolutely brutal and sadistic when it came to tearing apart his opponents if you were not careful. His outright speed on the downhill was practically unrivaled in all of the prefectures that encompassed the Kanto Region and the addition of his S2000's naturally light frame, the direct response of its naturally aspirated engine, and nimble handling it displayed rendered both the car and driver one monstrous cohesive unit that was downright intimidating to face.

On top of that, Kyoichi grudgingly knew that Tatsuru was also right in pointing out that his technique predominantly relied on his extensive track experience. This only served as a reminder as to how outclassed he really was when it came to his fellow Todo School graduate. During the years he had spent honing his skills at Irohazaka and the Gymkhana; Tatsuru had taken one step further and raced outside of Tochigi and the Kanto Region altogether by venturing out as far as Osaka and the neighboring mountains.

The extraordinarily lethal technique that he developed relied purely on precision, and the complete, and utter mental destruction of his opponent through several means of intimidation and mind games. It was the perfect combination; one of natural street smarts developed on the touge and the acute senses instilled into him by the instructors of the Todo School in order to take him to the level of a full professional.

And this infuriated him to no end; to know that something he aspired to become was still so out of his reach despite the numerous years of hard training on his part did nothing to put him remotely close to shortening that large gap between two of them. He had never been able to beat Ryosuke, and at the same time he had also never been able to defeat Tatsuru as well. These two drivers were the only men that in all of his years as a street racer, continued to remain at the top of his hit list.

He remembered that when he first heard the news that Tatsuru had lost against Ryosuke, that he was disappointed and enraged that someone else had beaten him to the punch. As a result, he shifted all of his focus and efforts to destroying Takahashi Ryosuke. A goal, that to this day, remained unaccomplished.

"It's almost 8:30," Toshirō decided to remind everyone in an effort to diffuse some of the tension.

"I think we all know that kid, but are you sure it's not past your bedtime already?" Keisuke jeered.

Seiji growled at the uphill ace's derisiveness, stepping closer to the slightly shorter blonde and glaring at the man with as much rage he could muster. "It would be wise for you to keep your little brother on a leash Ryosuke, or else he might get what's coming to him," he warned.

"Oh you wanna go?" Keisuke goaded.

Ryosuke turned to level a stern glare on his younger brother. "That's enough Keisuke, remember that we are all here to discuss the terms for Kurokawa-kun's race. I'd suggest that the two of you set aside your differences for the moment and take this elsewhere. Just make sure it is not in my presence."

Seiji nearly recoiled when Ryosuke fixed him with that cold and emotionless stare he was best known for, and almost immediately he deflated while Keisuke crossed his arms and began to grumble obscenities' under his breath that were mostly directed at the Emperors as a whole. Thankfully, only Tatsuru was close enough to overhear them and he smirked in satisfaction.

"He's late," Kyoichi growled.

"Ever heard of being fashionably late?" Tatsuru quipped.

"It's disrespectful."

"No it isn't, I did this all the time whenever you came crawling around thinking you had what it took to beat me," the pro racer declared with no small amount of smugness.

The leader of the Emperors bristled at the comment, exhaling a cloud of smoke to try and alleviate his frustration at being continuously mocked by one of his fiercest rivals.

Ryosuke brought up his radio, making sure that he was on the frequency he instructed Kenta to be in to be his lookout on the finish line for what was considered the downhill run of Akina.

"Any sign of the FD I asked about Kenta?"

"No not yet, just a few jokers from the SpeedStars coming up, but nothing noteworthy yet. I'll keep you posted as soon as I seen any signs of a white FD Ryosuke-san," Kenta assured.

"Thanks Kenta."

The man known as Akagi's White Comet set the radio on the roof of his FC, a casual smirk plastered across his features.

'_You really enjoy keeping everyone at the edge of their seats, don't you Kurokawa-kun?'_

Kyoichi however, was thoroughly confused by this new development and his forehead creased when he raised his eyebrows in question. Because of this, he found it prudent to give voice to his concern.

"I was under the impression that we were waiting for Kurokawa, the driver of Usui's Sileighty," he spoke with a clear edge laced within his tone.

"And we are," Ryosuke returned.

"You know something, don't you Ryosuke?" It was more a statement than a question.

"I suppose I do," Ryosuke admitted. "But if I speak any further it will spoil what I'm sure will be quite the surprise for you Kyoichi."

'_A nasty surprise is more like it,'_ Tatsuru chortled to himself.

"Hold on I hear something!" The radio clamored before Kenta made a brief pause. He stood silently, willing his ears to listen in on the high-pitched exhaust note he often found so familiar with only a subtle number of differences when compared to that of Keisuke's.

"It's a rotary! It's got to be the car you're waiting for Ryosuke-san! Get ready by the way, 'cause he just blew by me and he's coming in real fast!"

Tatsuru tossed the remnants of his burning cigarette to the floor and grinned. Showing up late was a habit that he too had picked up from his own mentor and witnessing Yuzuru putting that lesson to work only served as a light form of amusement for him.

'_A flair for the dramatic eh? I thought I was the only person left who did that but it seems that even Yuzuru managed to pick that up from you Kakeru.'_

A large variety of voices belonging to a number of the several onlookers surrounding them began to grow louder with each passing moment and soon enough many were discussing the eminent arrival of the FD bearing Tokyo plates whilst occasionally glancing at the small group of six in morbid curiosity. It wasn't every day that one could catch a glimpse of two of some of the most accomplished and seasoned street racers in the region together and Toshirō had no doubt that once this night was over, that rumors would immediately begin to spread like flies.

Ryosuke quickly switched frequencies on his radio and immediately began to pick up on the reports relayed by several onlookers posted at several checkpoints across the course.

"-is unbelievable!" They all heard another voice shout with nothing but pure amazement.

"This is unreal! Is anybody timing this car's hill climb? I don't think I've ever seen anyone tackle those five consecutive hairpins with so much precision and exit them with even greater speed than he originally entered them with! I'd bet my money that this guy is a real pro."

"Anybody get a look at the plates?" Kenji's voice cut in. As the second in command of the SpeedStars, it was his job to keep on a look out for any potential challengers, and since Iketani had yet to show up he was in charge at the moment.

"This is Miyoshi on the checkpoint at the series of s-turns following hairpins, I should be able to get a good look soon. Ah there he is! Holy crap this car's actually from Tokyo!"

Kenji very nearly lost his balance on the guardrail he was sitting on, eyes widening in shock. The last time he remembered having drivers from Tokyo challenging them they had Takumi to bail them out with the aid of Itsuki's Eight-Five and while he naturally assumed that most drivers from the city spent most of their time driving in on long, continuous straight line on the Wangan, this car was quickly proving to be a different beast altogether.

"Tanaka reporting in, the FD just cleared the second checkpoint and I think I just nearly shit myself in the process," the man unabashedly confessed.

There were a few collective chuckles coming from the few people in the surrounding galleries.

"And why's that Tanaka?" A different voice spoke through the radio.

"Because I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful drift and at the very same time such miraculous control! I could've sworn the guy traded paint with the guardrail because of how close he was to it! Do any of you know how steep this climb is? This guy's literally tearing it apart man!"

Toshirō continued to listen in silence, shivering in excitement just from hearing the action described to him. Seiji continued to eye his leader with worry as Kyoichi continued to wrack his brain for some kind of clue, some kind of hint that would enable him to connect the dots and see the greater picture. At the moment, Ryosuke, Keisuke, and Tatsuru all had those knowing smiles that he so often found irritating to look at, and it wasn't helping him either.

"Attention everyone, I want each and every person stationed in the following checkpoints to give me a play by play is that understood?" Kenji instructed.

"You got it!"

"Understood!"

"Hai!"

These were only a few of the several responses Kenji received and for a moment the man sent a brief glance in Ryosuke's direction, who seemed to be taking all the information relayed by his fellow teammates in stride.

Kenji was sweating by the time he received another report, this time coming from the third and final checkpoint that came before the finish line. "Ok I'm seriously starting to question this guy's sanity because I don't think I've ever seen someone take just over six minutes and a half to reach this section of the course without being a local! He's an absolute monster on the uphill!"

By then, the well-known sound of a rotary engine's high-pitched shriek followed by that airy release that identified it as a turbocharged car began to reverberate across the pass as it grew progressively closer to their position. Several members of the Akina SpeedStars were shivering at the sound of what was undoubtedly a very well-tuned 13B powered by two sequential turbochargers spooling furiously. Both Ryosuke and Keisuke spared appreciative glances to one another once their ears managed to pick up on the simply delightful exhaust note and Tatsuru's smirk grew to a full blown grin.

* * *

_8:38PM_

_Mt. Akina_

Never in her life had she experience something so thrilling and downright nerve wracking until now. Almost everything around her became a blur from the very moment she heard FD's engine go from that gentle hum she'd grown accustomed to, to one loud and aggressive snarl in the span of a few measly seconds.

It was incredible, to be given a genuinely rare look at how her friend managed to remain calm in a situation where an average person would have probably lost all sense of composure once the speedometer hit well over 120km/h with a sharp and winding right hander fast approaching.

Throughout the entire process she could do nothing but remain silent, her eyes occasionally shifting from her friend, over to the road as the ferocious growl unleashed by the car grew deafening with each passing moment.

Just as the next corner was upon them, she felt the car brake hard. Yuzuru's expression remained entirely unperturbed as he implemented the use of his flawless heel and toe, enabling him to rev-match right before pinning the throttle once more. Were it not for the four point racing harness she was wearing, Mayumi was absolutely sure she would have felt her head connect with the passenger side of the dashboard from the sheer force of the car's response; what happened next however, she was entirely unprepared for.

For a fraction of a second she could feel the car's weight seemingly shift from one end to the other before the rear completely lost traction, sending the Mazda through the corner in one miraculous drift as smoke spewed from its tires. Mayumi clung tightly to the grab handles and the door, her eyes widening in shock once she felt her body nearly buckle under the sway of the G-forces.

Yuzuru on the other hand, was very conscious of his surroundings. Despite the high speeds he was continuously using to tackle the coming corners he still allowed himself to reminiscence his past and at the same time remain conscious of the fact that he had a passenger who wasn't used to his kind of driving. It had been years since he'd last been on Akina, and although he was taking the uphill at a pace he deemed faster than average, he began analyzing the road, studying it and burning its image into his mind as he continued his trek.

"Are you alright?" He asked without taking his eyes off the road.

Mayumi could only stare at her fellow mechanic with wide eyes. It was one thing for her to be able to see him pull off some of the most breathtaking maneuvers on a road as dangerous as Usui from afar, but it was another matter entirely to witness it at a more intimate level. She offered him a small nod in response as her heart continued to race.

Her mind was torn. To some degree, she now felt that she could sympathize with Yuzuru and Reina, their love for cars, and racing. There simply wasn't anything quite like she was currently experiencing, and if there was one word that could come through the haze that was her brain at the moment, mesmerizing, would be the winner. This rush, this excitement that was coursing through her while the engine continued to scream for the next gear was practically indescribable, but what continued to enthrall her even more was the fierce determination she was able to discern from her friend's usually warm brown eyes.

"You've impressed me," he said right after blazing through the next hairpin. "Of the few people who've ridden shotgun with me you're only the second to remain conscious."

The brunette narrowed his eyes on the short bend already knowing that he wouldn't really have to drift or lose any speed to get through it, but once he caught sight of the old water tower further up the road and the increase in number people he decided it would be best to slow down. He tapped the brakes, downshifting once again to slowly bring the car into the small parking lot by the shoulder of the road.

He set the car in neutral, sending a nod of acknowledgement in the direction of the Takahashi Brothers and Tatsuru before turning over to see a still frozen Mayumi.

"I'll leave the car on with the A/C if you need a moment. Are you sure you're ok? I was holding back a little just to make sure you wouldn't pass out on me."

The sudden inquiry managed to bring Mayumi back out of the reverie the drive put her in. She shook her head, bringing a hand to rest across her chest prior to taking a breath. Despite the fear she initially felt when Yuzuru took off without even offering her a warning in advance, she could distinctly recall the trust that immediately replaced it as he continued his relentless assault on Akina's treacherous bends. It was as if man and machine had become one and she was simply along for the ride; to bear witness to what really was a true spectacle.

'_I can see it now… His passion for mechanics; for cars, and for racing is all channeled into his driving. He's incredible. I could literally feel just how strong his own feelings are when he's behind the wheel of this car and I'd be a fool to deny if it weren't different to when I sat in the Sileighty… It's –it's like the words he doesn't speak are instead relayed through the car's actions. This air he carries, the emotions; they are all bottled up and released through his driving,'_ she thought to herself.

She couldn't quite place it, but Mayumi was easily able to pick up on the vast torrent of emotions coming off of her friend during their drive. Nostalgia, sorrow, frustration, and anger were the 'big four' and it only made her grow more curious as to the reason why he would feel this way.

"I'm fine, I wasn't really scared. I guess I was just… surprised. I've never experienced anything like it before, but I understand why it is you do what you do," she replied.

Yuzuru gave her a smile in response. "Just wait until we do the downhill run. Uphill is fun, but nothing beats the downhill. Now if you excuse me, I think I've made some people wait long enough. You can wait here if you'd like, I'll be right outside."

"Give 'em hell for me will you?"

"Don't I always?"

With that, Yuzuru exited the vehicle, ignoring the various looks he received from other onlookers in favor of approaching the small group of six that were all waiting for him. He walked slowly, his gaze resting on the red Evo III he knew to belong to his would be challenger and then off to the white FC before slowly moving onto the man sitting on the hood of another black Evo III with his arms crossed and giving him a pointed glare.

'_Blonde hair, bandana, and black Evo III… that must be Sudo Kyoichi.'_

Once Yuzuru finished his mental analysis on the other the man who was the leader of the Emperors he switched over to the tall and burly man with a ponytail. It took him only a few more seconds to tag him as the hot head of the three, if the way he was sizing him up was anything to go by.

"Nice to have you finally join us Kurokawa-kun," Ryosuke playfully remarked.

"What and miss the party?" He readily returned.

"If by party you mean bring along that girl with you I can see why you late by a few minutes," Keisuke decided to add his two cents.

"A few minutes?" Tatsuru said in feigned incredulousness. "God if I had someone like her I probably wouldn't have even shown up!"

Yuzuru sighed, running a hand across his face to fight off his own stupidity for setting himself up for that one. "First I had to deal with running into Akio-senpai at a restaurant and before that, I had to deal with my old man showing up so please Tatsuru-san don't make me lose anymore face than I already have."

"Nice save," Keisuke chortled.

"Oh no," Tatsuru pressed on. He waved his finger in front of the teenager, seemingly ignoring the small detail that they were all being watched by three bewildered members of the Emperors.

"I want to hear all about that pretty girl you have and I wasn't referring to the FD by the way, but she's hot too."

The small, subtle twitch in Yuzuru's right eye went completely ignored by the man who continued to poke fun at his expense and he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was sure Keisuke would have probably started laughing were it not for the fact that he had to keep up his image, and through it all he also began to wonder how someone as famous as Tatsuru, could remain so nonchalant and ignore the other people in their group.

"She's just a friend," he defended. "A childhood friend, who I brought with me after we had dinner."

"Ooh so it was a date?"

"Oh for fuck's sake," the brunette cursed.

'_I've only known him for a few days and he's already reminding me of Kakeru.'_

If looks could kill, Toshirō was sure that Kyoichi would have burned a hole into Tatsuru for being so blatantly ignored in the past minutes since Kurokawa's arrival. He had to admit though; he was thoroughly surprised by how young he really was from the very moment he first laid eyes on him.

'_Not that I should be one to talk,'_ he mentally added.

Thankfully, it was Ryosuke who decided that Tatsuru had had his fill of fun for the night. "Alright Tatsuru-san remember the reason we're all here for. By the looks of things Kyoichi has a great number of questions and Kurokawa is here to answer them."

Kyoichi levelled his glare on Yuzuru, only for him to return it unflinchingly, perhaps with an even greater intensity despite his unreadable expression. The young mechanic crossed his arms, leaning on the nearby guardrail as he waited for the man to speak.

"Do first impressions mean nothing to you?" He finally said.

"No, not really," Yuzuru shot back. "I prefer to judge people only after I truly get to know them Sudo-san so let's cut to the chase. You want me to race your new recruit on Akagi and I accept; but only with one condition."

"Hold on a sec kid, who the hell do you think you are to speak to Kyoichi like that?" Seiji all but growled.

"Kurokawa Yuzuru," came the sarcastic reply. "Who the hell else would I be?"

Toshirō's mouth dropped in shock. No one had ever stood up to Seiji so flagrantly like that. It was quite amusing to see his teammate's reaction but he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut and see how things played out.

'_Is he insane? Or is he always like this?'_

Kyoichi rubbed his chin, the beginnings of a smirk tugging at his lips as his line of sight continuously switched from Kurokawa to the FD, as if he were trying to piece together one complicated puzzle.

"Cool it Seiji, we didn't come here to make enemies," he warned the man.

Seiji gave his leader a reproachful look, but decided to heed his words.

"So you have a condition? I suppose it's only fair, since I called you all the way out here to set up a race with you… But before you name it, how about you start by telling me why it is that you are driving an FD instead of the Sileighty you are known for."

"I don't see how it is any of your business," he stiffly retorted.

"Humor me."

He sighed again, but figured he would answer him anyway. "This is one of two cars I currently own. Before the Sileighty was even in the picture, this is the car that I raced with. I've personally owned it for several years now and almost everything related to the development of my technique was nurtured by it. It was only until recently that I stopped racing with it and the Sileighty is its replacement if you will."

"I see… I also can't help but notice that your car has Tokyo plates. And I hope you don't think lowly of me for mentioning this, but are you really Japanese? You don't seem to have many of our features, yet you speak the language flawlessly."

"I was born here in Gunma. My mother is a foreigner and I suppose you can say that I inherited most of her features as well. Before moving abroad I lived in Japan for ten years and as I result I consider myself Japanese above all else. And to answer your first question, I've been meaning to change the plates but I just haven't had the time. I lived in Tokyo for two years before I moved back to Gunma a few months ago. Does that satisfy you?"

Kyoichi nodded, though not before remembering the numerous occasions where a stark white FD3S with Tokyo plates racing in Kanagawa came up in the past. The car had been infamous, or rather famous, for dominating the prefecture best known as the Holy Land of Street Racing with a driver who once drove like a man possessed. He was unpredictable, and at the same time was staggeringly adaptable to any given situation thrown at him regardless who his opponent was.

'_Two things that Kurokawa most certainly is,'_ Kyoichi idly mused.

"You are Kanagawa's Kamikaze, aren't you?"

Yuzuru cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow but he did not deny the man's words. He knew it would be foolish to even attempt otherwise, so he settled for responding appropriately.

"I haven't been called that in a very long time," he admitted.

* * *

A/N:

(Sigh) I seriously don't think I'll ever stop apologizing for taking so long to finish this thing, but in my defense, life as of late has gotten seriously complicated in such a short amount of time. I've been dealing with a lot of crap at my job and I've recently been promoted which means I've been getting paid more but the hours now just suck ass.

The only good thing at the moment is that I bought myself a car. It's a manual of course, (I wouldn't have it any other way) and I've been enjoying it quite a bit.

Needless to say, that I'm gonna set straight to work on the next chapter to try and avoid such a long delay again. (I originally planned to upload this on the date of this story's first anniversary!)

All in all I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, because things are really picking up fast now that Keisuke's brand new FD is going to be reintroduced in the coming chapter or two.

You guys know the drill by now so read, review and enjoy to your heart's content while I go and sleep since it nearly 4:00AM and I've been writing non-stop just to get this thing done for you wonderful readers.

\- SilentAssassin11


	20. Chapter 20

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 20

* * *

_8:53PM_

_Mt. Akina, Gunma Prefecture_

Upon hearing the confirmation straight from the boy's lips Kyoichi found himself torn at the newfound revelation. Whatever reservations he initially had about having Toshirō race Kurokawa were instantly doubled once his mind processed and registered just who this 'kid' standing before him really was.

Of course he'd heard the rumors; he had even gone as far as venturing to Kanagawa to see if those exploits held some semblance of truth to them but, unfortunately for him, he was too late to catch any of the action as the FD had all but disappeared nearly two months to the day he arrived at the prefecture to see if he could challenge the driver.

'_But to think Kanagawa's Kamikaze and the one known as Usui's Ghost is the same person…'_

It was a grave miscalculation on his part; to set up his third best driver against someone who was once considered an absolute monster on par with Sidewinder's Shinigami was something he most certainly hadn't factored into his plans and he was sure that if he did not tread carefully from this moment on, then he would pay the price for it.

Kyoichi's eyes narrowed, alternating between the Takahashi brothers for a few seconds. From Ryosuke, he received no indication that the man had been sitting with this information for a decent amount of time. Nevertheless, it didn't take much for him to recall that irritating smile that the elder Takahashi gave him throughout most of their earlier conversation at the restaurant and to say he was furious would probably have been the biggest understatement of the century.

He was livid, no, absolutely seething that he was once again bested by the man on yet another aspect. Needless to say, that one look at Keisuke's devious grin told him that even he had known about this crucial detail. As a man who always prided himself in the fact that he was only ever short a few cards from a loaded deck, this was utterly humiliating and wholly unacceptable for him.

'_But I won't back down. I will make sure that Naruse is more than prepared for this race against the Sileighty, even if it means pulling out all the stops just to come up with a win against Kurokawa. I really screwed the pooch on this one, and I have no one to blame for this but myself,'_ he mentally resolved.

Kyoichi immediately steeled his emotions, adopting his usual mask of indifference once more as he turned his head to once again face Yuzuru, who remained entire blasé despite being revealed as one of top drivers to ever grace Kanagawa for that brief two year period. In fact, upon closer inspection it seemed as if he was uncomfortable situation, given that his eyes betrayed his passive expression.

This factor, did not go unnoticed to someone as meticulous as Kyoichi and as a result he decided it would be more prudent to press the issue to see if he could gain any valuable information that would help him 'level the playing field', as Tatsuru so eloquently put it earlier.

'_Because this far from being level at the moment.' _

"Tell me Kurokawa," Kyoichi began. "How old are you? Last time I checked kids your age very rarely have the money to buy a machine like the one you currently have, let alone the Sileighty you also have, so forgive me if I'm intruding, but it's just that I'm still having a hard time trying to wrap my mind around you and your previous exploits."

'_Exploits? That's what they're calling them now?'_ Yuzuru inwardly snorted.

"This FD has been in my family for some time, but I did not say that I was the original owner. I merely inherited it and worked on it since I was fourteen. That was five years ago, now I'm nineteen," he replied.

"I see… so for those two years in which this FD became known as Kanagawa's Kamikaze, you were behind the wheel of it. So that means you were only seventeen when you began racing on your own throughout those parts. Did you even have a license?"

"You ask an awful lot of questions," Yuzuru grumbled.

"I'll take that last one as a no. But if you said this car didn't originally belong to you then whose was it previously? Your father? No, I don't know who he is but this isn't a car older men tend to like driving around so that leaves open the possibility of a sibling… an older _brother_ perhaps?"

Tatsuru stiffened upon hearing his, turning to look at Yuzuru. His long bangs momentarily draped over his left eye when he slightly lowered his head, they were still long enough to cast a shadow over the one that remained visible to them and as a result it gave none of them any indication as to whether Kyoichi had hit the nail on the head with that statement.

Although Toshirō was easily able to sense the distress Kyoichi's questions were causing Kurokawa he decided to remain silent, as he had heard very little of the driver once known as Kangawa's Kamikaze besides the few times some of his teammates in the Emperors decided to bring him up in a conversation. He was genuinely curious to learn more about Kurokawa, since it was now obvious that he possessed a tremendous wealth of experience as a street racer that he couldn't even begin to imagine.

Kyoichi on the other hand, decided to continue. "I heard quite a bit about you as well. Some rumors said that whenever you weren't racing you were almost always driving around aimlessly, as if looking for something or someone. I don't know if that part is true."

Tatsuru's eyes widened after catching that last tidbit of information, unable to believe what Yuzuru had been doing for nearly two whole years before a move to Gunma was even thought of. The fact that he'd gone and raced one of the most dangerous street racers in the whole of the Kanto Region didn't nearly surprise him as much as the thought of him going out and hunting for the culprit, the man responsible for what was now obvious to him as the source of the boy's inner pain. He watched as Yuzuru's fists clenched involuntarily, before he released them and he raised his head to give the man a cold stare that surpassed Kyoichi's own.

Ryosuke eyed the teenager with great caution, bewildered by this development. He never once thought that the usually kind, affable, and friendly mechanic he'd come to know in the last month would be capable of behaving as if he were almost an entirely different person. Gone were any traces of sarcasm and derisiveness he initially carried, and in their place was this unbridled fury that permeated the air and his aura. It suddenly occurred to him that he remembered witnessing the same thing on only one previous occasion; Takumi's first battle against Kyoichi.

Even Seiji recoiled at the sight, taking a few steps back after catching a glimpse of just how intoxicating and powerful the boy's aura had become in a matter of seconds. It dawned on him now that this 'kid' standing in front of him was far from being your average, or let alone ordinary street racer. There was a fire within him, one that was absolutely smoldering, that he could have sworn was not there a few moments earlier and that unnerved him deeply.

'_This isn't the look of someone who is fresh on the block. This is the look of someone who's begging you to mess with him in the wrong way. Whatever Kyoichi just said really seemed to hit home and I'd be lying if I said that that expression of his was not disturbing,'_ the number two driver thought to himself.

Tatsuru could not take much more of this, this silence was deafening, and it was overwhelming. He may have personally known Yuzuru for only a week since his last race at Usui, but this topic was one that even he decided was far too dangerous to tread on.

"For your sake Sudo, I'd advise you that there are some lines you simply do not cross," the older Todo School graduate warned.

Kyoichi narrowed his eyes on the man, fixing him with a scornful look. "I don't believe that I was speaking to you Iwamura."

Yuzuru chuckled mirthlessly, tucking his hands into his pockets as he continued to lean on a nearby guardrail. Toshirō trembled, slightly intimidated by how hollow, how unemotional his laugh was. That bright spark his eyes once had was practically gone in one split second, and it was disconcerting to see how they were a dull and potentially lifeless brown.

"I'd heed Tatsuru-san's advice if I were you Sudo; because I am no longer feeling generous enough to answer any more questions unless they pertain to the reason you called me out here in the first place."

The leader of the Emperors scowled, but nodded nonetheless. He understood that no one liked having their privacy invaded, let alone having some completely random stranger request to set up a race only to then badger him about his personal life. Even he would admit that if anyone he didn't know would ask him such things of him, a big "Fuck off" was all they would have gotten in return.

"Very well; the terms are as follows: We wish to set up a race between you and Naruse Toshirō our third best driver in the Emperors on a timed run at Akagi's downhill. Since your Sileighty has less power than Naruse's Evo III we will begin with a handicap. This means, that you are allowed to start before Naruse, who will wait only a few seconds before he takes off as well. Have you got that so far?"

Yuzuru nodded wordlessly, choosing to set aside his raging temper while his mind was already beginning to formulate a plan to counter Kyoichi's reputation as an exemplary strategist. This did not mean however, that it remained forgotten.

'_But first, I've still got to complete the task my old man set for me,_' he reminded himself.

"Good. Now I believe you said earlier that you had a condition?" The blonde man gestured for him to continue.

"Ah yes the condition," Yuzuru paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts in order before continuing his reply. "If I am to race Naruse-san and if I come out the winner, I want it to be clear to you that I want a race against you on your home course. This is non-negotiable."

Seiji growled at Kurokawa's lack of respect, walking right up to the teenager and glaring at him in obvious indignation.

"Listen gaki, and listen well because I will only say this once. No one and I repeat no one, ever gets to race Kyoichi without going through me first! I don't care if you're known as Usui's Ghost, or much less Kanagawa's Kamikaze but you will show us the proper respect even if I have to beat it out of you myself!"

Yuzuru remained entirely unfazed by the man's threats. Instead, he chose to stare at him with that same cold and emotionless glint in his eyes that continued to disturb him.

"Is this how you handle your business Sudo? You bring some muscle along just because some things don't go as planned? Because if that's the case then I won't hesitate to start a fight right here and now; I'm not the kind of guy who enjoys being antagonized and your high and mighty attitudes sure as hell aren't helping the matter either. So what's it going to be? I'm more than willing to dance to this little tune," he said through a thinly disguised veil of calm.

"Oh and you're not alone kid," Keisuke declared with a feral grin plastered on his face. "I've wanted to knock this asshole off his high horse for a long time, since it seems like doing it behind the wheel of a car is next to impossible."

The uphill ace made a show of cracking his knuckles, more than ready for a fight if things continued to get worse. Kurokawa's blatant lack of fear in front of someone who was easily known to be right up there as one of the most egocentric and prideful drivers to hail from Tochigi only further increased his high regard for the younger street racer by leaps and bounds, and if it meant being able to give him a piece of his mind in the process then who was he to complain?

Tatsuru sighed, moving closer to Yuzuru before crossing his arms and giving Kyoichi an expectant look as if to say 'When are you gonna call off your dog?'.

"Enough Seiji! I think it's high time you leave before things really do get any worse than they already are."

Seiji turned his head to give his leader a look of utter disbelief. Here he was, defending their pride and honor as members of the Emperors and instead he is reprimanded after being insulted by a brat who looked to be fresh out of high school. He scoffed, turning on his heel before briskly walking in the direction of his Evo IV.

"Mark my words, this isn't over you brat!" He shouted at Yuzuru. "If by some miracle you even manage to beat Toshirō at Akagi you still have to face me and I really doubt you'd even get close enough to be seen in my rear view mirror!"

"Yeah, yeah I got it; first I have to race you. Have a nice drive back to Tochigi, because you'll find out real soon that I'm not someone you'd like to piss off. Just ask Tatsuru-san how his cousin's been doing lately."

"Oh wow, I don't think he's left his room in the entire week since that spectacular ass whooping if I do say so myself," the pro-racer added with a grin.

Seiji grit his teeth in frustration, opening the door to his car and slamming it shut before kicking the clutch and starting the engine. The white Evo IV released a furious growl, mirroring the torrent of emotions coursing through its owner as he slammed it in gear and took off, racing past them and disappearing behind the tree line in a matter of seconds, the only indication that it was still nearby being the ferocious roar that reverberated across Akina along with the screech of tires that followed.

Now it was Kyoichi's turn to sigh. He ran a hand across his face, only to then cover his eyes and rub his temples in an attempt to at least calm the headache that had been brought on by the earlier exchange. He regretted bringing Seiji now, but at the very least it offered him the prospect of observing Kurokawa in action not once, but twice, if he managed to beat Naruse.

For the first time that evening, Toshirō found his voice after Kurokawa's arrival and he placed a hand on Kyoichi's shoulder in reassurance. He offered his leader a small smile, before turning to Kurokawa to meet his shrewd gaze. He gave each of them a respectful bow, taking great care to come across as genuinely felt.

"I apologize on Seiji-senpai's behalf for his rude behavior, and I would also like to apologize for Kyoichi-senpai's questions. I could tell that they were very intrusive and I'm sure he did not mean for it to be that way. He was curious; as we all were about your past as a street racer. I know you that you already know who I am, but for the sake of formalities I wish to introduce myself properly."

Ryosuke watched the younger man bow once again, inclining his head as he did so, to show that this was not a farce. He was surprised, for someone who seemed so gentle and shy to be spending his free time around someone as prideful and aloof as Kyoichi was something he would have thought to be preposterous were he not witnessing it for himself.

"My name is Naruse Toshirō, and I personally wish to challenge you for my first race outside of Tochigi. The terms Kyoichi-senpai declared still stand, and your condition we accept. But you must know that you may end up having to face Seiji-senpai if he continues to be this…adamant, about following our usual protocol."

Although Yuzuru was just as surprised by how earnest Toshirō appeared to be, he did not show it. "And I accept your challenge Naruse-san. All that remains is to set the date for the race and we can all be on our way. Is that fair to you Sudo?"

Kyoichi nodded. "Yes, it is. But I would like some time to further prepare Naruse for his debut outside of Tochigi. I would say a time frame of about three weeks from now sounds about right, do you agree?"

The elder Kurokawa considered the proposition, knowing that even he wasn't entirely sure if he would be able to accomplish the task his father had sent his way pertaining to his record on the downhill and the Levin that was waiting for him at Suzuki motors. As it stood, three weeks was as good of an offer as it was going to get and he was absolutely sure that something down the line, sooner or later, would come back to bite him in the ass when he least expected it. Fate had a real twisted way of messing with him like that, and this time around, he liked having time to prepare for it, even if it was just simple paranoia on his part.

"Three weeks is fine," he offered his hand to Toshirō, who took it with a smile still in place.

"Make no mistake Kurokawa-san; I will be giving everything I have at my disposal for our race. I'll show you just how fast the Emperors and our Lan-Evos can really be."

The young mechanic grinned in response, his first positive reaction of the night since his arrival on Akina. "I wouldn't have it any other way Naruse-san, just don't underestimate me because I now drive a Sileighty."

"Believe me, I won't. If anything the prospect of racing one of Gunma's most talented drivers fired me up even more! I'll be seeing you real soon!"

Kyoichi took this as their cue to leave, and both members of the Emperors retreated to their respective vehicles, each departing with their Mitsubishis screaming across Akina in unison.

Once they were gone, Yuzuru stood up, looking around for something to vent his frustrations on as he continued to draw dangerously close to losing his temper because of Kyoichi's earlier deductions. He had been holding onto those feelings ever since the man brought up his list of possible previous owners to his FD. Nevertheless, once he couldn't find anything nearby he settled for the next best thing and kicked the guardrail he had been sitting on earlier.

"Have the Emperors always been such a delightful bunch?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I'd say this meeting went just as I predicted," Ryosuke replied.

"There you go again with all your calculations and predictions," Tatsuru said in a lazy drawl.

Ryosuke sent a glance of amusement in the Honda driver's direction. "Well I did take into account that Kyoichi would be bringing in his lap dog for this meeting so I took the liberty of envisioning two scenarios that could have occurred."

"Somehow I get the feeling that we ended up with the less physical of the two," Yuzuru felt the need to point out.

"Yes we did," the leader of Project D affirmed.

"Damn," Keisuke cursed. "And here I was hoping for some action of a different variety."

"Still the hot head I see," Tatsuru smirked.

The younger Takahashi bristled at this comment but otherwise chose remain calm. He couldn't stop grinning every time he stole another peek at the lovely FD parked just a few steps away from their group. The exhaust note generated by the 13B was nothing short of miraculous even while it continued to idle, and the sound of those twin turbos whistling as they worked sequentially with one another left him desperate to see just what modifications were hiding under the hood.

"So," Tatsuru began in an attempt to steer the conversation in the direction of something more light hearted. "Who's the beauty you've got sitting in your passenger seat Yuzuru?"

The teenager in question felt his breath catch in his throat. He had nearly forgotten that Mayumi had been observing his entire with the Emperors. Turning back to her, he gave her a small nod of acknowledgement, only to then gesture to come out of the car.

Nervously, she stepped out, closing the passenger door behind her and then walking over to stand near her friend all while remaining fully aware that she had three sets of eyes trained on her every movement.

"I gather you already know Keisuke-san who was at my last race, but I would also like you to meet his older brother Takahashi Ryosuke, who I'm sure you know plenty about, and Iwamura Tatsuru, who a few months from now will be racing in the JTCC for Honda. Everyone, I would like you all to meet my childhood friend, Isayama Mayumi," he introduced.

"A pleasure," Ryosuke said with a smile.

"Same here," Tatsuru swiftly cut in. "But I must say, are you seriously just his childhood friend? I think you're way too pretty to be hanging around with a grease monkey like him, even if he's got looks going for him."

Mayumi let out a hearty laugh, genuinely taken by the man's blatant flirtations whilst Yuzuru turned his head in the other direction and rolled his eyes, muttering a number of curses under his breath at Tatsuru's comment.

"W-well," she managed to say as she tried to compose herself. "I'm a mechanic myself; just not as experienced as Yuu-chan is when it comes to working with whatever happens to be at his disposal."

"Really? So she's a looker and a mechanic! Just out of pure curiosity Yuzuru, how was she when you made it up here?"

Yuzuru cocked his head to the side, his confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean how was she?"

"I meant what was her reaction when you took the uphill at full throttle? From the reports we heard on the radio you were figuratively and literally tearing it apart."

"I was holding back, at least I held back a little," he said in his defense.

"You call that holding back?" Keisuke interrupted. "You had half of the SpeedStars shitting themselves before you were even half way here."

Yuzuru shrugged, not really knowing what to say to that. Mayumi on the other hand, decided to answer Tatsuru's earlier question as a means to keep the conversation going.

"Well I wasn't afraid if that is what you were asking Iwamura-san," she responded.

Tatsuru walked up to Yuzuru, patting him in the back with a grin rapidly spreading across his lips. "She's a keeper."

"What?"

"Wait, you've seriously never heard the one golden rule amongst us pass racers when it comes to girls?" He said loud enough for everyone else to hear him.

Ryosuke chuckled, already knowing where this was going as Tatsuru had done it so many times to Keisuke whenever Kyoko somehow managed to be brought up in a conversation.

"If she can last the drive up to the lookout, then she's a keeper."

The brunette sighed in exasperation, unable to believe that a man he'd only known for a week at best could so easily turn the tables on him when he prided himself for being able to trade banter with the best of them. No doubt his reputation would take a severe blow today, and having Mayumi around was certainly not helping him in that regard either. He sent a short glance in her direction, easily spotting the faint blush on her cheeks before making his way over to his car and opening the driver's side to access the release hatch for the hood.

"Alright Ryosyke-san, Keisuke-san, you've been exceedingly patient with me tonight so as promised, you can look to your heart's content."

The Takashi brothers both stepped up to the FD, their eyes greedily taking in each and every detail the car had to offer. From the very moment Ryosuke heard the unmistakably high-pitched exhaust note that was so commonly associated with rotary engines, he was seamlessly able to discern a great deal of the modifications done to it. He raised the hood, smiling to himself as he slowly immersed himself in its secrets.

'_The idle is smooth; which means he hasn't tampered with the engine's porting all that much. Sequential twin turbos, a GReddy v-mount intercooler and a full Mazdaspeed exhaust system … It's incredible. Despite the abuse he says he put this car through the engine is still in impeccable condition. If I had the chance I'd love to take a ride and see for myself just how Kurokawa-kun has balanced the body and suspension to work together with the brakes, but I can see that he's set up the car to look just as well as it performs,_' he surmised.

"How much power does it produce?" Keisuke asked.

"Currently, I have it set up to deliver 350HP at on tap, but on other occasions I have pushed it a little further just to try it out. For now, the most it has delivered to me is upwards of 380 horsepower for pass racing, but I haven't really found a touge that necessitates that much power yet."

"The bodywork is exquisite too," Ryosuke noted. "A combination of RE Amemiya and Mazdaspeed by the looks of things; do you have anything other modifications planned for the car in the future? I understand that don't plan on racing it anymore, but I would be willing to lend a hand if you ever need it. It's the least I can do after all that work you have put through on Keisuke's FD."

Yuzuru took a moment to consider the offer. It was tempting, no doubt about it, and while he did have a plan in mind that involved the FD and a number of modifications he still wasn't too sure if he would go through with them because of results they would achieve. He didn't crave power like many car-crazed fanatics usually did; instead, his desire was to improve his technique through his own hard work and dedication through any means necessary before even considering the possibility of rewarding himself with a new upgrade to help increase his car's performance.

'_But that doesn't mean that I won't end up upgrading the FD either way; like Sudo so eloquently pointed out earlier, I', still searching for that damn Supra and its driver. I won't ever give up until I find that man and finish what was started two years ago.' _

Tatsuru crossed his arms, a slight frown pulling at the corners of his lips once he managed to piece together the puzzle that had been plaguing his mind since Kyoichi first mentioned Yuzuru's time racing in Kanagawa. He didn't like this, not one bit, and the thought of having yet another member of the Kurokawa family face that enigma, that monster on the Toyo Turnpike left him concerned would be a severe understatement. The last time something like that happened he had been the only witness from start to finish; he was the only person who watched everything play out and see only one of the two participants walk out of that race unscathed.

That fateful night two years ago he had lost his true mentor, his greatest friend, and perhaps even someone he once considered close enough to be like an older brother to him. For this reason, he would rather be damned than ever having to witness such a thing happen a second time; even if it meant keeping the person's identity a secret from Yuzuru for his safety.

Sighing to himself, Tatsuru decided to kill the direction his thoughts were headed in favor of listening to whatever response the brown haired mechanic would give Ryosuke. But it didn't mean he wouldn't allow himself to devise a plan in case the worse scenario would really occur.

'_There's someone else he has to meet… Maybe she will be able to curb his way of thinking and make him see that chasing that man down is a fool's errand… Given his attitude and drive to accomplish anything he sets his mind to, I know for a fact that once he finds him, Yuzuru will be disappointed… It looks like another call is in order, but I think I'll just have her come to the race and see with her own eyes what he's capable of. After all; his style resembles Kakeru's so much that it would be difficult to tell them apart unless you really look at the smaller, more intricate details,'_ he concluded.

"I do have plans Ryosuke-san, but until I'm absolutely sure that I am ready to put them into action, I won't be able to take you up on that offer. But rest assured that when the time comes, I will definitely welcome your input."

* * *

_Suzuki Motors, Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture _

_9:48PM _

Sakumo walked out of Masashi's garage, exhaling a breath of smoke before casually tapping his cigarette in an effort to get rid of the ash that was already hanging off the burning end. It had been hours since his son had left him at the garage with Reina, Masashi, and Ryuji as his only form of company but in truth he found his afternoon to be quite productive in the form of mechanical knowledge for everyone to go around.

It had been years since he'd last driven a GT-R until today, let alone worked on one, and as a result by the time he raised the hood to Ryuji's R33 he was relatively impressed by the set up aside from the conservative modifications it had in order to increase the output, regulate boost pressure, intake, exhaust, and handling. Even now, with all of his years working as a development engineer with Lancia shortly after retiring and then Toyota, Sakumo couldn't help but feel impressed by the advances this new technological revolution continued to bring forth.

Like any racer, he understood the need for change that this also brought. But at the same time, he felt a profound sense of loss because most of the things he grew up with as a teenager were no longer the norm. Admittedly it was already something he was used to with the machines he worked with along with those he once drove during his days in Group B, but he still preferred to refer to himself as a "purist", or at least, that's what his mechanics back in Germany referred to him as.

His love for naturally aspirated engines and carburetors was something that even eclipsed his fondness for the last rally car he had the benefit of driving as a professional. Indeed, even the infamous monstrosity that was the twincharged Lancia Delta S4 played second fiddle to a good old-fashioned engine screaming through a set of wide open carburetors to his ears.

'_That Delta was a real piece of work though… Even I had trouble driving that beast and Henri, who was the only person who seemed capable of controlling the thing lost his life in Corsica because of how powerful and how dangerous this new technology had become.'_

Sakumo sighed, drawing one last breath of smoke before tossing the remnants of his cigarette to the floor. He stomped on it, putting it out with his foot and turned back to see Masashi clearly pointing everything out to Reina as they sat in the driver's seat and passenger's seat of Ryuji's GT-R respectively.

This brought a smile to his face, as it dawned on him now just how serious his daughter was in regards to learning about mechanics and the different ways cars were tuned. As Masashi continued to speak to Reina in a low voice, he could see the gears turning in her head as she listened intently and stored the wealth of information provided to her by a mechanic that was tremendously gifted, and far more seasoned than her elder brother.

Masashi eyed the data relayed by the laptop carefully, giving appreciative nods every once in a while as he read from the screen.

"Who did you say tuned this car for you again?" The man asked.

Ryuji shrugged, a smirk plastered across his face in amusement. "It was Yuzuru. Shortly after I first had it tuned at a trusted shop a friend of ours owns in Tokyo I brought it over for him to check out. Needless to say, he didn't like some of the guy's ideas so he tweaked a few things on the ECU when it came to the chip in order to regulate the fuel pump, and injectors to work better with the new turbos I had installed. If I hadn't stopped him he probably would have gone overboard and tampered with the boost settings."

Reina shook her head, but her grey eyes held some mirth to them. "That sounds like my brother alright."

Masashi very nearly dropped the laptop he held in his hands, his eyes widening in shock once he heard jus who had worked on the GT-R.

"Your brother did this? My god, just what the hell have you been teaching him Sakumo?"

Sakumo shook his head. "Nothing. Not a single thing. He's done everything by himself since he chose to live alone after he turned sixteen, not to mention the fact that he'd already been home alone for three years by then. Everything he's learned has been through hands on experience. Besides, who do you think built and tested that little engine you received a while back?"

Reina perked up at this, thoroughly interested at the mention of yet another engine her brother most likely worked on during in the past few years. While she wasn't as intrigued by cars and mechanics when she still lived in New Zealand because of her age, she did recall the one and only occasion her father requested that Yuzuru de-tune and modify a certain engine that he had procured from a rather unlikely source. He had been furious back then, and more than a little annoyed that their dear old man would simply send something his way with nothing but a set of instructions and no schematics to work with.

"I know," Masashi replied. "But I still find it incredibly difficult to believe that your son is this talented Sakumo. Hell, even Reina is beginning to take after you if what I've seen from her today is any indication."

Sakumo snorted, already used to people praising his son as if he were of the same cut he was. "Back in my day we didn't have nearly as much of the technology kids have these days. There was almost no sense as to how 'in tune' a car could be, all we had to guide us were our instincts and our ears, and when those didn't work he had to take practically everything apart before we could even identify the problem a car was encountering."

Masashi and Reina rolled their eyes, both knowing just how stubborn the Kurokawa patriarch was when it came to praising his son. It really came as no surprise to them anymore.

"Gosh it's no wonder onii-chan is always pissed off when you're around oyaji," Reina deadpanned.

"Well what do you want me to say? In my times it was either make it or break it and we didn't have many of the toys that are available now. If I wanted to tune a carburetor back in the day it was a real pain in the ass to get it just right and now? Fuel injection has made your lives easier on top of the fact that they're even more reliable."

Reina simply sighed, once again predicting such a response from her father. For a moment she couldn't help but wonder who was the most stubborn between their parents. On one end, they had the former professional rally driver, an icon of Japanese racing in his own right and a man whose ego was probably as high as Mt. Fuji that was only tamed by the fact that he was humble by nature. And on the other side, they had the professional musician and workaholic mother who always spent whatever free time she had invested in her music career.

'_It's no wonder that when we're all together that Yuzuru can't even stand being in the same room as them for any longer than necessary,'_ she thought to herself.

Ryuji chuckled to himself, shaking his head in vivid amusement now that he realized from whom Yuzuru inherited that reputation for being an unabashed wiseass when the moment called for it.

"God it's like I'm listening to a broken record," Masashi muttered under his breath. "Bunta's said almost the same thing about his son whenever someone else praises the kid's technique and yet here you are downplaying Yuzuru's accomplishments in a manner not unlike him. It's amazing to see how being a hardass comes naturally to the both of you."

Sakumo visibly bristled at the comment, raising an eyebrow at his friend's outburst. Even with all the years that passed it seemed like he and Bunta were still being compared to one another by their small circle of friends.

"I know I'm being a hardass Masashi, but the reason I do it is because I know Yuzuru has what it takes to make it far if he sets his mind to it. Bunta knows this as well and that's why he pushes Takumi to strive for better even when it appears he's racing at his limits. The two of them have an incredible amount of potential and the only way they can ever reach those heights is by telling them what they don't want to hear. There's a reason why I'm forcing Yuzuru to drive the Levin and it's not simply because he needs to surpass his limits; no, my reason is based upon the undeniable truth that he has what it takes to break his record in that car. There's a lesson to be learned in all of this, and if he accomplishes the task I set out for him then it means he's discovered it."

Reina narrowed her cool gaze on Masashi, identifying the look of confusion written all over his face. As a result, she decided it was prudent to elaborate on her father's cryptic reply once she saw that Ryuji was also just as lost as the older mechanic.

"The time is not the problem, but the heart," she quoted.

Sakumo offered his daughter a warm smile, recalling now with no small degree of fondness the first time he ever heard those words come from one of the closest friends he ever had the benefit of making during his eleven-year career as a professional rally driver.

"Words to live by," he commended. "Especially for every single racer; be it from the streets, circuits, or rallies we all seem to forget that our minds sometimes don't work in conjunction with the heart. This is the lesson I am trying to teach Yuzuru, because I remember a time in my career where I once thought I couldn't get any better. I'd hit my peak, or so I thought at least; until a certain Finn came around and blew whatever misgivings I had out of the water from the very moment I saw him drive… I had grown complacent, far too comfortable as one of the top drivers in Group B and this is one thing I absolutely want to avoid from happening to Yuzuru by forcing him to adapt to any given situation. He may be unpredictable behind the wheel, and extremely difficult to follow, but he also needs to be put out of his comfort zone more than he is accustomed to. This is the only way he will grow; he needs follow his heart by pushing past those self-imposed limits and ignore whatever logic his mind tries to combat it with, he needs to allow himself to roam free and simply drive. There is no greater feeling in the world for a true racer than letting go of all their reservations and pushing themselves to the brink."

"That last bit almost sounds suicidal," Masashi said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And that's precisely why there are so few racers that are truly gifted at their craft Masashi," Sakumo returned evenly.

Reina chuckled stepping out of Ryuji's GT-R before closing the passenger door. To some extent, she could honestly say that she understood where her father was coming from with his earlier statement. Both in WRC and Formula One champions were a dime a dozen, but very few were so often classified as exceptional based upon their accomplishments in the midst of a race. Ayrton Senna, Colin McRae, Nigel Mansell, Ari Vatanen; four of the handful of drivers that became best known for their utterly extraordinary skills in their respective fields and the captivating styles that defined them. These were drivers who gave their absolute best; they always strove for the win, even if it meant throwing whatever reservations they had out the proverbial window in order to race flat out with no holds barred.

She, much like her older brother, grew up watching these greats dominate in their competitions and while she could honestly say she'd been too young to recognize the spectacles she'd bared witness to back in the day, she did have Yuzuru to thank for recording an innumerable amount of tapes in which these drivers were captured. This, along with the countless number of times spent with her brother in garages observing him work provided her with a whole new outlook for cars and racing as a whole.

'_Racing is in my blood. I've come to accept that because it's now become a part of who I am,' _she concluded.

In truth, Reina thought it was fitting. Her father was undoubtedly one of the most gifted and accomplished rally racers of his generation and in Group B as a whole. Her brother was a street racer, and she would be a fool to deny that he was also well on his way to carving a path for himself as a professional in the future as well.

Silently walking up to the exposed engine bay of the R33, Reina allowed herself a moment to admire the number of modifications made by its owner. From the red valve cover, to the twin turbochargers slightly jutting out from the right side of the RB26DETT, it became all the more clear that this car was yet another remarkable work of art when the immaculate bodywork was taken into account. If anything, the Midnight Blue finish only served to further enhance the car's appeal in her eyes.

'_But now that I've actually sat in one and felt how it really corners I just can't bring myself to think it suits me. No, I'd prefer something much lighter and definitely rear-wheel drive.'_

She paused, gathering her thoughts before thinking back to the smoothness rotary engines were best known for, that purr when it idled and then that marvelous howl they produced at full throttle. Rotaries were best known for their response, for the incredible amount of abuse they capable of receiving if one took care of them properly. High revs kept them happy, and simply listening to one of them scream past 10,000RPM in a naturally aspirated setup and peripheral port gave her goosebumps to this day; even if that particular modification was considered overkill for pass racing.

'_Well at least I'm allowed to dream… peripheral port won't be necessary for pass racing, slapping on a turbo is more reliable and more efficient in the long run. There's a reason why it's considered the ultimate form of porting with more cons than pros unless you've consider the fact that it would be a car exclusively for track use all while having pockets deep enough to not burn a hole through.'_

Indeed, there were so many options one had when it came to working with rotary engines. They were unique in that sense, and working with them seemed like a real treat in itself.

"Masashi-san," Reina suddenly spoke up

"Yes?"

"I would like to ask a favor from you if you don't mind that is."

Masashi nodded. "Absolutely Reina-chan go on."

"I wanted to ask you if you were really planning on taking apart the FD's engine. I've recently gained a greater interest in them and while some of the books I borrowed from my brother's study did help me in their understanding of them, I was hoping you would let me assist you in the disassembly?"

The shop owner adopted a thoughtful look. He then turned, easily seeing the prideful smirk plastered all over Sakumo's features now that his daughter expressed her desire to learn more about mechanics.

"If you're willing to get your hands dirty then I don't see why not Reina-chan. Who knows, maybe I might even drag Mayumi-chan into this as well," was his enthusiastic reply.

"Great!" She exclaimed prior to whipping out her cell phone. "Now that that's over with, I think Yuzuru's had enough fun for one evening don't you all think?"

* * *

_Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture_

_11:49PM_

Yamaguchi Shiori sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that evening as she continued to type away on her laptop, something she had been doing for the past five hours since returning home from a previous eight hour shift at work. It usually never took her this long to analyze and compartmentalize the raw data readings she so often excelled at completing in the short time span of an hour or two at the most, but for some odd reason she simply couldn't get into that groove tonight.

She ran a hand through her short black hair, only succeeding in having her comparatively long bangs obscure her view before she swept them aside once again. A loud crash of thunder suddenly assaulted her ears along with the common pitter patter of rain that came with it as it nearly shook her two bedroom apartment which gave her a not so subtle reminder of the storm that continued it's descent over the city of Yokohama.

Glancing around her apartment, it dawned on her once more just how empty it felt despite the numerous accommodations filling it in an attempt to give it a more 'homey' feel whenever she had guests over. This in itself was exceedingly rare these days; with all the time she spent working at a nearby tuning shop as a mechanical specialist and an ECU programmer, Shiori rarely ever found the time to focus on other things during the day unless it was another customer calling to schedule an appointment in order to request that she specifically tune their car for them.

Nevertheless, it was at times like these when she found herself back home that she realized just how cold and lonely it really felt to live in it. It struck her, knowing that it hadn't always been like this. In fact, for the last five years since she'd moved into the apartment at least three of them were full of nothing but some of the most wonderful memories she could ever ask for. Shiori could only long to return to those happier days, full of laughs and wonders, joy and excitement.

"But you can't."

That dreaded voiced of logic decided to douse her with the cold hard truth. She wasn't surprised once she registered that it had been her own voice.

It had been two years; two long and uninspiring years since she'd last been to a street race, let alone participated in one as well. Ever since that fateful night in which her whole world came crashing down around her, Shiori felt nothing but emptiness growing within her with each passing day.

That thrill, that rush and sense of adventure she once had for anything that required her to get her hands dirty died the day she lost her closest friend, her confidant, and lover. For those three years that she raced in and around Kanagawa she'd become known as one of the fastest and perhaps one of the most talented street racers on the downhill. Be it Hakone, Yabitsu, Nagao, or any other touge, Shiori could recall with vivid clarity how hard she'd worked, how driven she'd been to come out on top against anyone she faced.

Looking back on it now, Shiori knew very well she wouldn't have done a single thing differently because of the times she shared with him, the fun they had and how incredible the ride had been. Almost everything she knew in regards to mechanics, on how to tune a car, how to properly balance them and modify whilst keeping their inherent characteristics intact was all thanks to her former love.

Even now, to this day Shiori often found herself wondering what he would have done in a given situation. As painful of a reminder as it was for her, it was also something she looked back on with such fondness. That utterly marvelous knack he had for setting up a car in mere days where it took others weeks, that infectious crooked grin he often had when they worked on a project together and his breathtaking technique behind the wheel of his SW20, were things she would never allow herself to forget.

Try as she might, Shiori could feel deep within her heart that the passion she once held for racing on a touge and the love she possessed for tuning and modifying cars were slowly ebbing away as time progressed.

'_The worst part though is that I'm conscious of this… Usually I'm always excited whenever someone comes to me to program an ECU or even tune a car by myself but now, now I don't even know what I'm feeling. I no longer feel a need to prove myself without him around,'_ she mused to herself.

Despite her frustration with her current predicament, Shiori knew that this was what scared her the most. She had lost her motivation; that drive, the determination, the desire and thirst she once had to prove herself to others and show up the competition was buried the very moment she lost him. That fire within her, those burning flames she remembered having were extinguished that night on the Toyo Turnpike and she knew she wasn't alone in that regard.

Tatsuru was perhaps the one and only friend she had left who knew what it was like to be hit with occasional bouts of depression given the tragedy that befell them two years prior. Many of their friends and acquaintances quickly moved on after a few months of mourning but Tatsuru much like her, had been dealt a tremendously crippling blow. He had lost his mentor, his best friend, and in both of their eyes to find someone like him again seemed nothing short of impossible.

Breathing yet another exasperated sigh, Shiori closed the laptop shortly after turning it off. She grabbed her nearby mug of green tea and took a drink, scowling once she noted that it had gone cold. Apparently she'd been off in her own little world for longer than she initially perceived and thus set it down. Instead, she chose to narrow her chocolate colored eyes on a nearby bookcase in the hopes of finding a decent title somewhere down the line to help clear her mind a bit but once she went through the entire first row she instantly realized just how many of them pertained to either cars or mechanics.

'_Well, Kakeru did always say I needed to get out more,'_ she thought in amusement.

Sparing her watch a quick look before grabbing her keys and heading out the door, Shiori figured that this was a good time as any to see if any of her skills had dulled in the time she'd been away from the corners that once called her name. Ignoring the rain and thunder as she continued on her trek towards the garage situated beneath the apartment complex, she couldn't help but wonder just how much had changed in those two years since then.

Despite the promise their tight-knit group of thee once shared in going pro together, the only person who was now well on his way of keeping that promise was Tatsuru. She'd heard of his disappearance from the racing scene shortly afterwards, and it didn't come as a surprise when he arrived knocking at her door looking for a place to stay while he trained and honed his skills against some of the toughest opponents Kanagawa had to offer.

But still, even with the leaps and bounds in which he improved by in a remarkably short amount of time it wasn't necessarily difficult for her to see just how much he craved to find someone that could really pose a challenge for him.

'_To think that he was literally the slowest out of us three just two years ago and now it would probably be safe to assume that he's surpassed me since then. That day I saw him on the track for the try outs at Suzuka he was a full second and a half quicker than any other driver in the same exact car! Now I can only hazard a guess as to how fast he's on the downhill,_' she surmised.

Once Shiori reached the ground floor shortly after descending a long flight of stairs, she began to casually toss her keys up and down in one fluid motion all whilst humming a tune. She turned her head, her eyes scanning all the cars lined up on the left side of the parking garage. Aside from the occasional Mercedes or BMW that belonged to someone higher up the pay scale, most of them weren't given a second glance by her and this went on for a couple of more seconds until she stopped in her tracks to look down at the set of keys she was holding in her hands.

On one end of the keychain, was the small square shaped key that belonged to the Kawasaki she now considered her daily driver and on the other was a black master key much larger in size that bore the familiar three ovals forming the letter "T" for Toyota. Shiori bit her lip as she raised her head to look up and spot a car lying underneath a thick cover parked next to her motorcycle.

It wasn't the first time she'd made it this far only to turn back at the last possible second. For months on end, whenever she couldn't find a way to gather her thoughts she would come down to the garage and stand between the two choices available for her and stare for what seemed like an eternity. The fact of the matter was that she was torn. As much as she loved riding around in her classic 750RS ZII, nothing could ever replace the car that she'd driven for much of her street racing career.

'_It's funny really,_' she thought. _'That with all the time that's passed I'm able to make sure that this car is still in immaculate condition and yet I can't bring myself to drive it on a touge.'_

In the end however, Shiori brushed away the hesitation she felt and instantly grabbed the thick polyester fabric and lifted it off to reveal the stunning Spectra Blue Mica ZZW30 hardtop clad in an exquisite body kit manufactured by SARD hidden beneath it. With the addition of a carbon fiber hood and trunk, a GT wing provided by the famous racing company and a set of ten spoke Volk CE28s in bronze wrapped up in Bridgestone tires, Shiori knew very well that this was just eye candy in preparation to what lay beneath its attractive exterior. In her eyes, this car was nothing but absolute perfection as she'd made doubly sure that all of the car's modifications were first made with performance in mind.

She could recall with no small amount of amusement the first day she first drove away from the dealership thinking how underwhelming the original 1ZZ-FED power plant that came with it really was. For a 1.8 liter engine the 138 horsepower provided was nowhere near enough for the speeds she wanted to tackle corners with and as a result she later swapped it out for 2ZZ-GE instead.

'_But this was only the tip of the iceberg,'_ she fondly recalled. _'While it may have been another 1.8 liter four cylinder it packed a lot more power for a naturally aspirated engine. Each and every modification that came after was carefully planned and more importantly, overseen by him as time progressed.'_

To this day, Shiori still had an enormously hard time wrapping her mind around how that man had been able to devise some of the most clever tricks and adjustments whenever he took on the arduous task of tuning a car from the ground up. She took pride in this, as watching him work and perform his magic was a rare gift that she still so often found herself missing whenever she was partnered with someone who wasn't really up to snuff at a given task at work.

Her beloved MR-S was a definite testament to that. Given his tremendous popularity in Kanagawa and to a much lesser extent, Tokyo, coupled with his heritage and contacts she thought it almost unfair for any of her challengers not to be aware of the numerous tweaks and changes that had been done to turn her little car to a true monster on the downhill. Almost anything regarding to the engine in some way, shape, or form received some alteration in the shape of forged pistons from TRD, upgraded con-rods, a new forged steel crankshaft for the exclusive 2.0 liter stroker kit provided by some very helpful engineers back at TOM'S, a set of wildly twisted headers serving as the exhaust manifold made by SARD, TODA racing camshafts, a set of individual throttle bodies, and a full racing derived muffler also procured from TRD.

All in all, the little beast was capable of producing close to 240 horsepower at a full 10,000RPM whilst setting up the new VVT-i system to engage at a whopping 6500RPM. Not to mention that the car's entire suspension had been reworked with added coilovers made by KW and adjusted spring rates made in order to induce the car's weight transfer and curb the midship's common tendency to understeer out of a corner by a sizeable margin. In the end, the MR-S's naturally light frame, coupled with a superb amount of balance and a full set of ventilated discs, brakes, and pads once again from SARD rendered it one of the biggest threats in the prefecture against any challenger who dared ask her for a race.

'_This set up essentially makes it far more agile and nimble on the corners and I sure exploited the hell of out this whenever I faced punks, who drove cars packing massive loads of power under the hood,'_ she grinned.

Suddenly Shiori's cellphone went off, shaking her out of her reverie as she retrieved it from one of the pockets of the hoodie she was wearing prior to stealing a glance at the caller ID. She raised an eyebrow after reading the name, thoroughly surprised to be receiving a call from Tatsuru at this hour.

"Moshi-moshi," she answered.

"Ah Shiori-chan, how are you on this fine evening?" The Todo Juku graduate beamed enthusiastically.

"Honestly?" she replied. "I'm standing in front of my MR-S still trying to decide if I'm gonna take it out for a damn spin or not."

"Oh, it's one of those days I see," the man's voice deflated once he caught the frustration in her voice. "So what's the matter? You wanna talk about it?" He asked in an attempt to get a proper read on of the situation.

Shiori began to toy with a lock of her styled bob haircut. It was a nervous habit of hers, one she usually did whenever she couldn't get her mind off of something. "Always playing the good listener I see," she joked.

"It's what I'm here for Shiori-chan, after all, what kind of little brother would I be if I didn't offer some advice in return for all the help you've given me these past years?"

She couldn't help but smile once she heard this. She considered Tatsuru her closest friend in the world now, close enough for her to consider him like the little brother she never had. "Alright you win Tatsuru, I'll tell you. But after this I want to know the reason why you called me. Does that sound fair?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he chuckled. "So have at it."

"It just occurred to me how lonely it feels every time I come back to my apartment. It's too cold, too quiet and it's been bothering me a whole lot more lately. I've been trying to get my mind off it by working on this practice ECU I had laying around and it got so bad that I wasn't even able to finish compartmentalizing the raw data readings. I basically sat there for five hours doing absolutely nothing!"

"I can imagine the rain down there didn't help either right? It must be pouring because I can hear it from your end of the line. But hey, if you miss me that much I can hop on my S2000 and drive over to keep you company."

Shiori rolled her eyes at her friend's attempt to make light of the situation but otherwise chose to remain silent knowing that he would give her a proper response after her lack of humor.

"Yeah sorry it was in bad taste to joke around like that… So you're saying your apartment feels lonely or that you feel lonely?" He decided to ask.

"What's the difference?"

"There's a big difference Shiori. Remember that I've known you for years, which means that I also know you well enough to understand that you still have trouble carrying on even though it's been two years. We both lost someone precious that day, and we've both done our mourning. You know how it was for me. For a while there I very nearly lost my passion for cars and racing because in my heart I no longer felt that there was a need to prove myself. Without him around I felt that there was no meaning in what I did. I deluded myself into thinking that I was only carrying on because there wasn't anything else I was good at. Cars and racing are all I know and to be honest, until a little while ago I didn't think I would ever recover that passion I once had."

The raven haired woman bit her lip again, but this time it was in relief as the tears she'd been holding back fell freely from her eyes. To know that she wasn't alone in this, to know that the pain she still felt from the deep loss they suffered still bore an enormous weight on their mind brought some small sense of comfort to her.

"What brought it back? How did you recover that love you had for what we do?"

There was a sudden pause on the other end of the line and she heard the sound of a parking brake being pulled.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said.

"Try me."

Tatsuru gave an audible sigh in return. "I saw a race," he declared.

"A race? She repeated with a very distinct air of incredulity.

"It was a downhill race at Usui, my cousin Keigo decided to make an ass of himself and challenge a new driver on the block, a young kid with a Sileighty and he tore him apart just like the other two members of the Night Kids," the Tochigi native voiced with pride.

"Where are you going with this Tatsuru?"

"Just listen," the man chided. "What's special about this Sileighty, is the way he drove. His style, down to the air and aura was almost identical to his. That trademark flick the back end does when pulling out of a corner, the almost unnatural way he cornered by implementing the use of the Double Apex in order to gain more speed on the exit and how derived from rallying his technique was… It was almost as if I was watching a carbon copy of-"

"Kakeru," Shiori breathed as her eyes widened.

"There are a few differences in their overall styles of course," Tatsuru felt the need to add. "But you can really tell that they're cut from the same cloth."

"What's his name?" she mumbled.

"I'll get to that in a moment Shiori, I promise, but I want to ask you something."

"Make it quick," she warned, her voice hoarse from the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her.

"Do you remember last year the rumors we heard of a white FD racing around Kanagawa? How people referred to it as Kanagawa's Kamikaze because of his relentlessness and outright speed?"

"Vaguely," she replied. "But yeah, I do."

"Well it turns out, that the same kid I just mentioned earlier that now drives the Sileighty, the one who beat Keigo, is the same person who once drove this white FD. For two years Shiori, those two years the two of us spent away from street races he was right under our noses the entire time! On top of that he's been searching for that bastard!"

"Give me his name Tatsuru, please. I need to hear it for myself," she begged.

"Kurokawa Yuzuru."

There it was; that surname again. From the very moment the name left Tatsturu's mouth Shiori felt her blood run cold as her knees buckled beneath her. The surprise she felt ultimately proved far too much for her to handle and she was forced to sit on the floor, her back resting against her beloved MR-S's front bumper as she brought her cell phone back up to her ear with shaking hands.

"An-and a-are you sure it's him?" was all she managed to ask him.

"Yes, no doubt about it. God you should meet him Shiori, he looks so much like him too…" he trailed off.

"I w-want to meet him," she managed to say right before she choked back a sob.

"And you will, I promise. He's having a race against one of Kyoichi's new recruits at Akagi three weeks from now, but I'm more than willing to take you to Usui just so you can see him drive. In all honesty I know now, that he's the reason why I've regained my love for street racing Shiori. He gave me hope. Just seeing him blow past a corner like C=121 in one long and beautiful drift was enough for me to want to face him as my final challenge before I go pro. I want to race him Shiori, gosh you have no idea how much," he confessed.

Shiori smiled once more, but this time is was genuine. Full of warmth and happiness she once thought that she wasn't capable of anymore. Hearing this from Tatsuru, hearing how enthusiastic and excited he was to take up street racing again in order to challenge Yuzuru was something she probably would never have dreamed of happening after the things that occurred. It was refreshing, to see how much joy Yuzuru's sudden appearance brought for him after he'd lost hope.

"Well," she said with a bit more enthusiasm. "It looks like I may actually go out for a spin after all Tatsuru. My baby needs to stretch its legs a little more after spending quite a while cooped up here in the garage."

"Ha, it's good to have you back Shiori-chan. Because if you wanna make a lasting impression on Yuzuru I'm afraid that your best bet would be either behind the wheel or by getting your hands dirty. He's just as much of a grease monkey as our dear old Kakeru too," he chuckled.

"Then it's high time I shake off this rust," she returned in a voice full of determination and confidence as she wiped away the remaining tears with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"Sounds good; anyway I'll give you a call one of these days to let you know with time so that you can take a few days off and stay over at my place here in Tochigi. From here we'll go check things out at Usui but first I need you back in shape!"

"Yeah gotcha, and thanks Tatsuru. It was great hearing from you and to be honest you've given me the best news I've heard in a long time."

The pro racer gave a hearty laugh in response. "No problem sis, I'll be seeing you real soon."

With that, Shiori shut her phone and stood up; clutching the key to her MR-S with a bright smile on her face as she walked over to the driver's side whilst remembering something he'd once told her. It was something she vowed to forever take to heart.

"**Racing will become your true love. And remember this: Never, for one second ever stop dreaming, so tackle each and every corner like it's your last and rage your dream!"**

'_Finally, after all this time I actually have something to look forward for the future. It's been two long years, and as hard as it for me to believe you've probably been watching over me every step of the way haven't you Kakeru? Well then, I suppose now it's my turn to watch over him for you isn't it? You've shown me the way, now all I need is to carve my own way through it… We may have not been able to accomplish our dream of going pro together but somehow my heart knows that Yuzuru's inherited that vision of yours in some way.'_

* * *

A/N:

Whew, two updates in a month yeah! It feels good to step up the production even if it is by a small margin but hey, at the very least I already have close to eight pages done for the next chapter as I write this little author's note!

Anyway, now that that part's over I'm pleased to announce that Project D will make a full return in the next chapter! Keisuke's new FD will receive its first proper shakedown and as a treat in this chapter I'm revealing a little more of Yuzuru's past for you. (Those of you that were curious can thank me, you know who you are!)

I also want to give a shout out to my reviewers: Inga Skor, Daliha, and the Avid Reader as your feedback really spurs me on and pushes me to keep writing.

I'll be seeing you guys real soon the next time I update so for you know the drill! Read, Review, and more importantly, enjoy!

\- SilentAssasin11


	21. Chapter 21

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 21

* * *

_Usui Pass, Gunma Prefecture _

_9:38PM_

A sigh escaped Reina's lips the moment she clicked the stopwatch to get a read on her brother's latest downhill run in the Levin. It'd been close to three hours since they'd arrived to Usui, and although she had been quite excited at the prospect of watching Yuzuru perform his first official shakedown in the driver's seat of the Eight-Six, she'd grown far more critical of her father's motivations for giving him a task that seemed almost impossible to complete in the short time span of two weeks, let alone a single week.

Ryuji narrowed his eyes on the Eight-Six as Yuzuru spun a full 180 degrees, its rear tires blowing a copious amount of smoke before taking off once again on the uphill run. The sixteen valve engine snarled vociferously, screaming for the next gear as he and Reina watched it blow past them to continue its trek.

"What was his time on this one?" he asked.

"Seven minutes flat, he's losing quite a bit of time on the corners when he shouldn't ," Reina replied.

"Isn't his best time in Sileighty in the upper six minute forty range on the downhill?" The blonde medical student felt the need to point out.

Reina crossed her arms before resting on the hood of his GT-R. "Yes, but when my dad set this task for him he may have not specifically mentioned which time he needed to break. My brother is by no means an idiot Ryuji, and when he told him that he had to surpass his fastest time on the downhill by seven seconds it meant in whichever of the two cars he currently owns."

"Wait you don't mean-"

"Yup; my brother's never been able to break the record he set in the FD with the car he's been driving now. No matter how hard he tries, no matter what approach he takes he's only been able to come a full second and a half away from the six minutes thirty-nine seconds he posted only a week after familiarizing himself with the course six months ago."

The Tokyo native nearly shuddered at the thought, forcing away the disbelief he felt once it dawned on him how his friend wasn't able to break his own course record with the Sileighty despite having plenty of time to harbor intimate knowledge of the touge.

Of all the street racers he ever had the privilege to know among those that honed their skills on the most treacherous of twists and turns in the country, Ryuji genuinely believed that if given the right amount of time and preparation, that Yuzuru would most likely end up decimating them on the downhill behind the wheel of any car he was provided. And yet here he was struggling with doing that in a car that is extraordinarily underpowered compared to either his Sileighty or the FD.

In truth, Ryuji knew he should have expected as much, given the fact that going from a cars boasting upwards of 250 or 350 horsepower, to something producing a mere 150, was a drastic change in response and overall speed. With no ABS, no power steering, and a lower amount of torque and acceleration on tap, it was starting to become clear that the Eight-Six was a machine that continued to be competitive because of the driver's skills, and not the car's capabilities. Sakumo had been very thorough in his explanations and one thing that really struck a chord in him was how the rally racer considered the Eight-Six to be a car that trains its driver.

'_I thought all GT-APEX models came with power steering from the factory; this means Yuzuru's father either removed it or he gave express orders to leave it off while the car was being assembled.' _

"But I don't see why he's losing speed in the corners out of all things…"

The younger Kurokawa spared Ryuji a short glance before offering a proper response. "The answer is really simple Ryuji. If you ask any seasoned driver the differences in handling between cars that run on forced induction or natural aspiration the first thing they will point out is that a car running on an N/A platform requires a very delicate touch as its acceleration is a direct result of the driver's foot and their control over the gas pedal. This in turn, gives the driver a sort of 'free reign' if you will, because they are able to control the RPM directly by simply flooring it as much as they want."

"And I assume this is an entirely different experience for Yuzuru because he's not used to driving a naturally aspirated car on a regular basis, let alone on a touge," he decided to add.

"You're partially correct," she commended. "But the truth is that Yuzuru's grown too used to driving cars that run on turbochargers. This test our father set for him is one that will exploit each and every inherent weakness his technique has. He's become accustomed to implementing the use of left-foot braking in order to keep the turbo spooling and avoid some lag, but the truth is that he also relies on the acceleration they provide the moment the exits a corner to recover some modicum of speed he previously lost. Now that he doesn't have the power and acceleration a turbo usually provides on the exits he's being forced to compensate by utilizing each and every trick in the book so far."

Ryuji groaned, rubbing the sides of his head in an effort to wrap his mind around the wealth of information Reina just provided him. Despite his love for anything remotely related to cars and racing his mind was never as capable when it came to the technical side of things. This was just one of the few things Yuzuru constantly teased him for relentlessly on several occasions which was ironic in a way, since it was still easy for him to understand the most complicated of subjects when it came to studying his preferred subjects related to medicine.

"Just give me the abridged version," he finally said.

The brunette fixed her cool gaze on the teenager, a frown tugging on her lips as she snorted. She wasn't really surprised when Ryuji asked her to give him the simple version of her explanation.

'_Sometimes I wonder how the hell he can be smart enough to be a medical student and not understand something as simple as this,'_ she inwardly droned.

"Alright how about this, you of all people should know my brother can be fairly aggressive in the way he tackles corners right?" She asked prior to pausing to see if he was still managing to keep up with her.

He offered a silent nod in response, gesturing for her to continue.

"Well in this case, I can tell that he's not being aggressive enough. The most critical factor one has to bear in mind while driving a mechanically tuned car is that the entry point of a corner is by far the most important method of attack. He needs to let go of his inhibitions Ryuji, he needs to discover each of the Levin's intricate little details and adjust his technique to suit the car. Remember, that it is because he's so used to driving a turbocharged car he's now having an obvious amount of difficulty getting attuned to this new and relatively unknown vehicle. Once Yuzuru learns just how to utilize his special set of skills and forget about his time, then I'll bet he will be able to break his record without much of a hassle."

"So you're basically calling him a turbo junkie?" He chortled.

Reina shook her head at his attempt to bring some humor into the situation. "Far from it; you see, the thing is that Yuzuru already understands how differently a car running on a turbo behaves compares to one that is naturally aspirated. But like my father said, he needs to let go of his reservations and simply drive. He needs to be more aggressive and push himself to the very brink and then some, in order to pass this test."

"Again, the abridged version," he replied without missing a beat.

She rolled her eyes, huffing in annoyance before bringing the stopwatch back up to take a look at the current time. "It means that he already has all the skills necessary to push him to the next level. All that's left for him to do is to realize that and in turn, become even faster than he already is."

"Much better," he chuckled as he gave her a 'thumbs up' in return.

Reina sighed, before turning her head just as her ears picked up on Eight-Six's piercing snarl reverberating across the valley. It was still far away she noted, but it allowed her to revel in the sound of a wonderfully tuned 4A-GE in full song along with the occasional screeches provided by the tires as her brother continued to make his way back down.

'_Somehow, I get the feeling Onii-chan just may be able to accomplish this after all. The question here however, is whether or not he will be able to get it through that thick and stubborn head of his. We Kurokawa's are known for being extremely prideful in whatever we happen to specialize in and Yuzuru is no different in that regard.'_

A small smile formed on her face, as a thought suddenly crossed her mind. So far, her father had made no mention as to when he would depart for Germany again, which left her with plenty of time to pester him for some advice and perhaps a few lessons along the way in the art of pass racing. Aside from a small trip he needed to make to Aichi Prefecture in the coming week, he essentially had almost a month of time to spend freely on his own. This provided her with the perfect window of opportunity for a way to increase her own knowledge and at the same time, give her a better read on her father's numerous plans pertaining to her brother's career as a street racer.

"We really should get going after your brother completes one more run," Ryuji suddenly spoke up after stealing a glimpse from his watch.

"Really? What time is it?"

"Nearly ten now and its Sunday night; you've got school, and luckily I've only got a few classes in the morning. But there's something else I want to take the chance to bring up."

"Go ahead," she waved.

"Well, I don't know if your brother ever mentioned it to you, but tomorrow I'm going to pick up a mutual friend of ours in Tokyo. She needs a place to stay for the summer and I sort of hoped you'd be alright with it."

Reina's eyes narrowed to slits as she turned to stare at Ryuji inquisitively. Since their move back to Japan nearly two years prior Yuzuru had developed a very small and perhaps even miniscule circle of friends, and within that group of people consisting those of when they first arrived to Tokyo aside from Ryuji, were two other individuals she ultimately considered trustworthy. Only one of them however, was also a female.

"Why wouldn't I? She was the friend Yuzuru needed in order to let go of all that anger he felt. I'm just sort of hoping she doesn't show up thinking that she still has a chance with him. They both made their choices and I honestly don't want to see Yumi-nee grow jealous because of it."

The GT-R owner adopted a thoughtful look, arching a brow at the girl's response. He may have been genuinely surprised by her willingness to accept his request, but deep down he knew it wouldn't really pose much of a threat if what he'd seen was anything to go by.

'_Yuzuru's become far more reserved now, and although he is more amiable and approachable than he used to be he's also more driven, more focused on accomplishing his goals before anything else. At this point he'd probably say that another relationship is the last thing on his mind right now,'_ he reasoned.

"I don't think that will be much of a problem Reina-chan. I've spoken to her a few times in the last few weeks and she's been pretty focused on her studies back in the UK. She's got a few friends as well but the icing on the cake is that she's been going to rally school."

"R-rally school?" The girl stuttered.

"Damn straight," he chuckled. "Been taking lessons from this Finn who lives in England for a year now and I'll admit that it makes me curious to see how far she's progressed. Yuzuru and I may have been the ones who taught her the bare bones in regards to the pleasures of driving but she was still green when she left."

Now it was Reina's turn to shudder, as the prospect of having yet another potential challenge waiting for her brother in these most complicated of times gave her enough reason to worry. Between his obligations as a mechanic working for Matsumoto Speed and the race to be held in three weeks in Akagi against the Emperors, Yuzuru already had a great deal on his plate.

"When did you say she would arrive again?" She suddenly asked.

"I didn't, but if you really must know she arrives tomorrow sometime around six in the evening. It's a really long flight and the jet lag will no doubt kill her but if you're alright with it then I guess Yuzuru is ok with it as well. I'll bring her over to my place in Tokyo and drop in on the folks so she can get some rest before we head out to Gunma."

The young brunette smirked in response but offered no inclination as to whether she was truly against this or not. In reality, she did hold a number of reservations in regards to having Kaede stay with them but deep down she could also feel that there would be a great deal of benefits in store for her brother brought forth by her sudden appearance.

Reina knew it would be foolish to deny that one of the primary reasons Yuzuru was able to revert to his usually kind and affable demeanor when they still lived in Tokyo had been because Kaede. After all that pain, that suffering and grief that struck their family two years previously, the one person who still harbored much of it was her older brother and it most certainly was for good reason.

They all had lost someone special, someone dear to them, but for Yuzuru; he had lost two of his most precious and perhaps most cherished people just weeks apart from each other. Even now, to this day Reina found it incredibly difficult to believe that her beloved older brother had been able to keep himself from veering off his current path. Sure, there were some occasions in the past when he acted out and did something stupid in order to help stave his mind off of what happened but his resilience persevered. That strength, that drive and determination she so often admired continued to shine through despite the heavy hand fate had already dealt him, and it was for this reason she looked up to him so much.

"So you're picking her up from the airport? In that case you may have to wait a little longer than usual because tomorrow night Project D are going to run a few tests here with Keisuke-san's newly modified FD. I don't know how long it'll take but we may get back home a little late."

Ryuji sent a small smile her way, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Did I forget to mention that she's also got a car waiting for her as well?"

Reina glared daggers at the blonde medical student for a few moments, more than a little annoyed by the fact that he continued to leave out some of the most crucial details pertaining to Kaede and her pending arrival. Needless to say, the moment her elbow connected against his abdomen Ryuji was suddenly reminded of just how painful the girl's infamous temper could really be.

"Th-that w-wasn't necessary," he managed to groan out whilst still clutching his stomach in a strained effort to recover the wind that was knocked out of him.

"Oh I don't know, I think it was," she replied without any sort of remorse in her tone. "Especially after almost forcing him on a two hour drive when he's got a crap load of stuff weighing on his mind at the moment."

"Wait so you knew all this time!?"

"I guess I did," she flippantly returned, though not before sending one of her evil grins his way.

'_Ugh, I guess I should have seen this coming,'_ he grudgingly thought to himself as he scooted away from the girl in order to put a safe distance between them.

He watched as she raised the stop watch one more time, a radio in her other hand as she called out the latest time to her brother once the Levin sped across the finish line.

"You came in at 6:52 flat on this one Yuzuru, eight seconds faster than your previous time. I'd suggest one final run before we head home since we've all got stuff to do tomorrow. We can pick this up later if you'd like."

"Gotcha, I'll see if I can shave another five seconds on this one before we call it a day," her brother replied before blowing past them on his final run of the night.

Both teenagers watched the Eight-Six disappear into the valley within seconds, as they each allowed themselves to slip into the confines of their mind. Ryuji knew he had other, more pressing matters to deal with in regards to his schoolwork and University career and as a result Reina settled for wondering if her brother would truly be able to break his record in the sole week that was provided for him.

Three weeks. Three weeks was all the time Yuzuru had at his disposal to break his own record in Usui whilst preparing for what would undoubtedly be one of the most challenging, and perhaps most demanding opponents her brother would face in their home prefecture of Gunma. As alarming and downright intimidating the notion was to swallow, she could honestly say that she would have felt a little more secure if Yuzuru had continued to race the FD, even if it meant bringing it out of retirement for just one race.

In this day and age, the Lan-Evo, much like their rival counterpart the Impreza, were considered monstrous cornering machines because of the fact that they came equipped with a relatively light body, turbo, and all-wheel drive. These machines were essentially built for rallying and the Emperors were a team who exploited that inherent advantage on each and every touge they possibly could. With enough digging on her part, and tapping Ryosuke for a number of lesser known details regarding the team, Reina could only remain ever so critical of Kyoichi's motivations when it came to challenging her brother.

While she did not harbor much of a worry when it came to her brother facing Naruse at Akagi, she did know that the Emperors and more importantly their leader, was a man who prided himself on being an exemplary strategist who never left a single stone unturned. This man, who had plenty of experience as a Todo School graduate and a Gymkhana driver, was one of the two most highly regarded drivers in the Kanto region that were best known for their analytical sense and the thought of seeing Yuzuru clash against him was a twisted combination that was appealing and unsettling for her.

Throughout Tochigi and Kanto as a whole, Kyoichi had developed a reputation as a man best known for his calm and collected personality characterized by a resourceful amount of efficiency seldom seen around these parts. He was a driver who preferred the quickest and often the most simplest of ways to take down his opponents by studying them and their methods. The man was like a sponge in that regard; each and every intricate little detail his opponent possessed, each and every habit they had, was assessed and compiled in that strategic mind of his in order to devise a game plan that counted on the information he'd gathered.

Yuzuru on the other hand, was a driver who embodied the inherent weakness that plagued Kyoichi despite his tremendous skill as a street racer. He was a person who was almost always aware of his surroundings. He avoided any kind of flashy displays unless he intended to execute them from the start and although he did place an emphasis on analyzing his opponents before formulating a plan of attack as he drove, he was also prone to thinking outside the box if it meant that he would get an extra kick out of it as well. This rendered him a threat that she held no doubt Kyoichi was aware of.

Nevertheless, this did not mean that Reina was also unaware of how much Yuzuru's driving style had changed in the past eight months. For those two years that they'd spent living in Tokyo she'd grown increasingly conscious of his night time activities and the races he involved himself in. Kanagawa's Kamikaze; the hallowed phantom FD that instantly became a car mentioned in the same sentence as Sidewinder's Shinigami because of its disturbing outright speed and breathtaking displays in the prefecture considered the Holy Land of Street Racing.

It was hard for her to believe, but deep down she knew that during those two years that Yuzuru wandered around in Kanagawa aimlessly he'd been much faster. It seemed that his torrent of emotions, that anger, grief, and pain he felt as he continuously hunted the man responsible for all of their family's suffering was channeled into his driving. Of the few races Ryuji secretly took her to, she'd been able to discern how aggressive her brother had been when he tackled some of the most dangerous corners the prefecture had to offer. To this day, there was nothing quite like hearing that piercing wail, that ferocious growl and the angry roar produced by the screaming two rotor engine as it tore apart the downhill.

'_But now that he's been able to cool down, he needs to recover that speed he lost after switching from the FD to the Sileighty. I sort of understand now, dad's trying to force him to push and keep pushing in order to tap into that monster lurking beneath. He needs to bring it out again, but this time it needs to be for the right reasons, not for his selfish desires,'_ she deduced.

There was one thing however, one small thing that Reina felt the need to be concerned for. Despite the obvious signs that Yuzuru had at least settled down and moved on by focusing on honing his skills as a street racer in their home prefecture of Gunma, she still knew that deep down, somewhere within him; lay that cold and emotionless being her brother once was. There were occasions when that personality surfaced, even when she least expected it, but after what Mayumi described seeing to her the previous night when the Emperors officially challenged Yuzuru she could vividly picture him staring at Kyoichi with the upmost disdain in his brown depths.

The former Todo School graduate had crossed a line and not just any line; it was 'the big one'. The one line no person ever _dared_ to tread upon, especially in his presence. Mayumi had gone as far as expressing her shock at seeing her childhood friend bear a look of unbridled fury, the likes of which she confessed to never seeing before.

'_But it's nothing new to me. Kyoichi just got himself on Yuzuru's personal shit list and to top it off I've got no doubt that the man is also gonna dig up as up information he possibly can on him and his past. It won't take long for him to make the connection to our father and the article that was featured two years ago regarding our family and the loss we had.'_

Reina bit her lip, a deep scowl marring her pretty face as she tugged at her ponytail in frustration. At the moment, Yuzuru's popularity in Gunma was steadily increasing because of his most recent exploits. With the Night Kids considered as the second strongest team in Gunma shortly after the RedSuns and their recent defeats against yet another Sileighty at Usui, rumors were rapidly beginning to grow.

If Kyoichi somehow ever managed to get ahold of every little piece of information regarding Yuzuru and his heritage, then she wouldn't need to hazard a guess as to how much of a commotion it would already cause by the time his earlier days as Kanagawa's Kamikaze also became public knowledge.

"I may need to speak to Ryosuke-san tomorrow night and see what can be done," she muttered under her breath.

'_Because this is one secret that no one needs to know about,' _she inwardly finished.

* * *

The next day…

_Matsumoto Speed, Gunma Prefecture_

_10:43AM_

"What's wrong with him?" Akio asked his boss as the pair stood at one end of the garage observing a certain brown haired teenager pouring over a cylinder block before glaring at it as if it had offended him in some way.

"I don't know," Matsumoto remarked with a tinge of concern in his voice.

As the two mechanics continued to eye their youngest co-worker with careful regard, Yuzuru remained blissfully unaware. Instead, he was deeply immersed in his thoughts as he worked on his third engine that morning.

His mind was still reeling from everything he'd been able to absorb from his first drive in the Levin the previous night and his underwhelming performance of a mere 6:50 flat as his best time left him positively frustrated after spending close to four hours racing up and down Usui with little to show for it.

Not even the newly completed FD sitting in the middle of the garage sporting that stunning RE-Amemiya body kit and a fully tuned 13B-REW now pushing 370 horsepower to the wheels was enough to calm the disappointment that continued to plague him. His father certainly didn't help in the matter either judging by the condescending smirk he gave him the very moment he walked through the door once he returned from his first series of practice runs.

'_I pulled nearly every trick in the bloody book and I still couldn't cut down more of my time,'_ he sulked.

He'd tried everything the previous night, and he knew it too. Left foot braking, the Double Apex, late braking, and even his fastest lines but nothing yielded any of his desired results. Things really didn't look to good at the moment, and with only seven days remaining for him to exceed his father's expectations he was beginning to question his abilities in the worst time imaginable.

Yuzuru cursed mildly, tossing down the wrench he had in his hand after identifying yet another blown head gasket from a 2JZ a customer brought in with his Supra. Several other members in the shop jumped when they heard the loud clang once the wrench met the nearby worktable, but he ignored the casual glances in his direction in favor of scrutinizing the engine some more.

Matsumoto raised an eyebrow at the action, not really needing anymore indications to sense that something was obviously wrong with the boy. It was not typically uncommon to see one of his employees come into work in a bad mood, but it was rather strange seeing someone usually as bright and enthusiastic as Kurokawa walk in with what seemed like a black cloud hanging over his head.

"You wait here Ichinose-kun; Fumihiro should be arriving at any moment to pick up the FD and make the delivery so keep an eye out for me will you?"

The Nagano native offered the older mechanic a nod of understanding. "Sure thing Tencho," he assured.

The Chief Mechanic of Project D and shop owner made his way over to the other side of the garage, allowing his eyes to wander around for a bit and take note that everyone else continued working diligently on their appointed tasks. He then turned his gaze to rest on Yuzuru, who continued to wordlessly inspect whilst sending it dirty looks ever so often.

He chuckled, already knowing of the boy's distaste for anything even remotely associated with all models of Toyota Supras. Despite the little he really knew of Kurokawa's past it was no secret among those in the entire garage that he harbored an enormously deep-rooted hatred for those cars. For the life of him, he truly couldn't understand why as the Supra's consideration as of the fastest and most remarkable machines to ever emerge from Japan rendered it a true beast capable of competing against some of Europe's most famous marques.

"Everything alright here Kurokawa-kun?" He asked in order to make his presence known.

"Hm?" Though he was surprised at hearing his name called out so suddenly he did not show it. He hadn't realized just how engrossed he'd been in his thoughts and he gave the man a courteous nod in return as acknowledgement before continuing.

"In a way I suppose; but I'll admit that I've got a lot weighing on my mind right now," he admitted.

"Want to talk about it?"

Yuzuru hesitantly shook his head. Despite his willingness to open up to Matsumoto, he wasn't entirely sure that his boss was the right man to ask for advice in this given situation. Ryosuke too seemed like another viable alternative, but he didn't exactly know how much information the man already had on him so that option was out as well.

With a sigh, the young mechanic slipped off his gloves and turned to look at the man. "Tell me something Tencho; how much do you know about me? In all honesty what has Ryosuke-san been able to dig up? I'm genuinely curious to know what you've heard."

Matsumoto cocked his head to the side, his astonishment clearly evident when he registered the teenager's questions. Ryosuke had not exactly been subtle when it came to discussing information over his youngest and most talented worker, and with the right contacts in addition to the questions asked, the file he now kept on him was in fact pretty substantial in regards to his exploits and his heritage.

He adopted a thoughtful look, stroking his five o'clock shadow as his employee continued to gauge his expression carefully. Out of the three core members which consisted of Project D's hierarchy, only he and Ryosuke knew practically each and every detail regarding Kurokawa's time in Kanagawa, who his father was, and the numerous battles he participated in the driver's seat of the FD.

"Where is this coming from Kurokawa-kun?" He steadily inquired.

Yuzuru ran a hand across his hair in exasperation. "Nothing, forget I said anything."

"No hold on Kurokawa-kun, it's alright you just caught me off guard. But if you really want to know I suppose I'll tell you," he paused for a moment, taking in the boy's forlorn look and the dark circles underneath his eyes.

'_Something's on his mind, and I can tell it's eating at him quite severely,'_ he observed.

"I know who your father is; it wasn't necessarily difficult for me to connect the dots once Ryosuke was able to provide the missing pieces to the puzzle I needed but in truth I also had some suspicions regarding your surname. On top of that I also needed to consider how your technique heavily leans on rallying side of things; it's a very rare trait, one that almost no other driver this prefecture or the Kanto area possesses."

At that a small chuckle escaped Yuzuru, he was somewhat torn between accepting the compliment as an attempt to mollify his bruised ego and wounded pride, or to provide a response. In the end however, his courteousness won him over and he took a breath in order to gather his thoughts and put them into words.

"So I guess the cat's out of the bag," he mumbled loud enough for his employer to hear. "How many people know?"

"At the moment just Ryosuke, Keisuke, Fumihiro, and myself," he assured.

"Could you make sure to keep this as hushed as possible? I don't want everyone else in the world to know about one of my most closely guarded secrets Tencho, which would just ask for all kinds of unwanted attention if you catch my drift."

"Sure," Matsumoto smiled. "Ryosuke has always been cautious with his sources and those he shares his information with, so you can trust him to keep it to himself."

Yuzuru visibly deflated once he heard the reassurance he needed. Things in Gunma and his challenges were progressing at an almost freighting rate and he continued to struggle in his endeavor to try and take everything one step at a time. His numerous obligations were becoming increasingly demanding and while he continued to enjoy the freedom and experience his job at Matsumoto Speed gave him, his father's test continued to bear a heavy toll on his mind whist delivering a crippling blow to his pride as a street racer.

In just one night, his old man had given him plenty of cause to question his own abilities. As disgruntling and infuriating it was for him to admit he knew that he still had a ways to go before he could claim to be even remotely close of surpassing his father. The road to becoming a full professional was always littered with setbacks and challenges but at the same time it was also rewarding in its own way.

'_No,'_ he thought. _'I need to be faster, I need to keep going. The important thing is to keep trying; if I don't work for my goals, then none of this will ever be worth it.'_

With renewed determination, the elder Kurokawa offered his boss a bow to show his appreciation. He smiled for the first time that morning before going back to the inline-six still sitting before him.

"Then you have my gratitude Tencho, so what's the prognosis? Do you need me to do anything else with this engine after taking it apart? It's my understanding that you'll need to order a new head gasket before proceeding with anything else so I suppose I could get that out of the way for now."

"Yes, that would be best, but this brings me to another favor I want to ask of you, that is if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, ask away."

"I want you to take the rest of the day off, no ifs ands or buts is that clear?"

Yuzuru gave Matsumoto a look of disbelief, opening his mouth to protest but he was swiftly cut off by the hand the man place on his shoulder along with the pleasant smile that took shape on his face.

"Don't worry Kurokawa-kun, take the rest of the day off with pay and get some rest because I think you will be needing it for what I'm about to ask of you. Even Ichinose-kun has agreed so it would be in your best interest to do the same; besides, I know how much you _love _working with anything associated with Supras," he jokingly added.

"Well you have a point," the brown haired mechanic acknowledged. He utterly despised Supras, and nearly everyone he ever worked with knew it too.

"Good; then I'll be seeing you at Usui at 6:30 this evening. All of Project D will be there to welcome you to perform the first official shakedown on Keisuke's FD. You' be surprised to know that he specifically requested that you sit in with him to test the car's suspension and handling too."

Yuzuru could hardly hold back the grin that formed across his lips when he heard this. Finally, after so long we would be able to see Project D in action. Even if it was a day scheduled for testing there was absolutely no way he would be foolish enough to miss this. He'd heard plenty about the team, and the fact that he also knew their two aces only intrigued him more as he had yet to see them in action.

"Then I guess you leave me no other choice but to accept."

Matsumoto clapped his hands together, smiling as he did so. "Excellent! Now if you don't mind me asking, why is it that you hate these cars so much? They produce such an astounding amount of torque on just six cylinders and twin turbochargers in addition to the staggering amount of abuse they can take, so for once, as a fellow mechanic I'm genuinely curious so understand why."

Almost immediately the grin Yuzuru held was wiped off his face, and his left eye began to twitch in an ever so subtle manner. There were plenty of excuses he could give regarding his contempt for any Supra he encountered without even tying into the more emotional family related reasons, but if he were to seriously dwell on it he would admit that it's source stemmed from the suffering that fell upon their family two years prior.

Nevertheless, as much as he trusted and admired Matsumoto's integrity and kindness, he was still hesitant to uncork the bottle that held so many painful memories for him. In his mind, some things were better left unsaid between friends and although he was achingly aware that Mayumi had a right to know about what occurred, he simply could not bring himself to speak to her about yet. Both Reina and his father decided to leave it to him to tell her; and yet, as time continued to progress he was becoming increasingly mindful that it was eating him up inside for fear of what her reaction would be.

A short groan slipped from Yuzuru, and his expression morphed into one of annoyance as he turned to provide his boss with an answer.

"I don't know about you Tencho, but for me there's plenty for me to say about my dislike for them. For one, they're extremely nose heavy, they understeer like there's no tomorrow, they have driveline issues at high power, and oh, here's my personal favorite; almost every single Supra owner I've raced against since my days in New Zealand up until now is nothing but a stuck up and snot nosed ass who thinks they're hot shit for driving one."

And he wasn't lying either. Practically each and every driver he'd faced when it came to racing a Mark IV Supra boasted about the reliability and 'perfection' the car posed as. From Tokyo to Kanawaga almost every single Supra he encountered whilst he searched for his prey always mocked him for driving an FD in those days; something which would eventually come to regret as they would make the front page news when their oh so powerful and magnificent 2JZ would be murdered by a 13B.

'_I can still see it now,'_ he thought in amusement. _'Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Local Supra is Destroyed by Monstrous Rotary Power!'_

Oh yes, he thoroughly enjoyed knocking people off their high horse. Even Reina and Ryuji asked him on numerous occasions if he got off on it, and he truly had to wonder if he had some sadistic tendencies whenever he met that one person who had a tree so far up their ass that he felt it was his duty to perform a public service and knock them of their Pegasus. It was almost safe to say he that he felt compelled to do it.

Matsumoto arched an eyebrow in response when he saw his youngest employee's eyes glaze over, an evil grin steadily replacing his earlier frown as he began to wring his hands together, laughing lightly to himself as he recalled one of the numerous ass whoppings he gave to some spoiled rich kids and their Supras in Tokyo.

"Well," the dark haired mechanic began, successfully bringing the teenager's attention back to him. "You make some very valid points, and again I can practically see why Keisuke likes you so much already since you two seem to share the same opinion. But that still doesn't clear up much about your dislike for them."

Yuzuru shrugged. He wasn't ready to reveal the true reason behind his sentiments towards Supras and in particular towards the Mark III model. Whenever he thought of that car and the driver he so incessantly scoured an entire prefecture for, he was only filled with more anger, more resentment and questions as to what led everything to turn out the way it did.

"I just told you my reasons Tencho," he declared evenly.

It was easy for Matsumoto recognize the obvious signs that he was entering unfamiliar and perhaps dangerous territory when he pressed for more information. The flicker of pain that shot through the boy's eyes was not hard for him to miss, as he'd seen it plenty of times from Ryosuke whenever he spoke about his past. Unnerving as it was for him to see someone so young bear the look of sorrow and grief, he could see that it wasn't doing him any favors either. He knew that the longer Yuzuru continued to hold onto it no matter how small of a part it was, then it would only grow worse the longer he waited.

'_I've seen that look only on one other occasion,'_ he noted. _'And that was shortly after Ryosuke's first few years in University.'_

He cleared his throat, drawing Kurokawa's attention to him once again but he still avoided meeting his gaze. A small, sympathetic smile touched Matsumoto's lips as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything Kurokawa-kun but it's alright. I know we've only known each other for half a year now at best and some don't consider it ample enough time to speak to one another about more personal matters, but I want you to know that I consider you both a fantastic worker and a great friend as well. I think of each and every person in Matsumoto Speed as my own family, so if you ever have any problems and have the need to get them off your chest then don't hesitate to come to me for advice. I will always be here if you ever have the need to talk," he assured.

'_God, am I that easy to read?'_ Yuzuru thought despairingly.

Matsumoto offered him a reassuring pat on the back, turning on his heel though not before stopping to give him one last piece of advice.

"One more thing that I almost forgot to mention; often it is the most unlikely of people in which you will find a spark of something greater Kurokawa-kun. If you're not willing to speak with me yet about some of the things that plague you, then I'd suggest Ryosuke. You're going to find that he is perhaps more understanding and maybe even empathetic to whatever it is that weighs on your mind."

Yuzuru slipped back into his thoughts as he watched his boss walk back to where Akio was standing outside the garage.

'_Should I really speak to Ryosuke-san about this? He may know much about my past because of the information he's dug up on me, but he doesn't know about my final months in New Zealand or what happened during the weeks I was about to move back to Japan.'_

There was no doubt in his mind that somewhere along the line Ryosuke would uncover the full truth and all of the information relative to the greatest source of the pain that haunted him to this day. Just as there was greater reason as to why he loathed anything resembling a Supra, there was also one defining reason pertaining to why he quit music altogether in the first place.

'_And why do I get the feeling things will only grow to be far more complicated than they are now?'_

* * *

_Usui Pass, Gunma Prefecture_

_6:27PM_

Nearly eight days had gone by without any form of action since the Night Kids had suffered yet another brutal defeat at the hands of a much more skilled opponent and Ryosuke could not help but feel a little bad about their recent loss of form in the last few months. While losing to the Emperors and Takumi in the previous year were taken in stride, their failures against Usui's newest downhill hero was met with an even amount of low morale and a great desire to reestablish themselves as one of the top teams in Gunma.

'_But I've no doubt that they'll pick themselves up in a matter of time. Under Nakazato's leadership they will strive to push harder and become an even stronger team than they ever were before with the right amount of dedication.'_

Ryosuke narrowed his eyes back on his laptop, cutting the direction his thoughts were heading in favor of leaning back into the seat of one of Project D's support vans. Now that he managed to gain a grasp on the vast array of modifications made to Keisuke's FD, he could only eagerly anticipate how the car would behave on its first shakedown since being sidelined for a little over an entire month. As always, Matsumoto had done an excellent job in bringing the car back into tip top shape and heavily improving it in the handling department and overall performance, but he knew very well that this was only possible because of the two young mechanics he asked their boss to bring with him for tonight.

It was a rare occasion for him to call up every member of the team to join him at Usui when just one support van would do, but tonight he wanted to see how both Kurokawa and Ichinose handled themselves in a group that brimming with talent and skill in their fields of expertise before he officially made his proposition to them.

'_Originally I figured calling them out to meet me somewhere else would be much easier but this time is as good as any for what I've got in mind,'_ he decided.

Gathering his notes on the schematics for Takumi's Eight-Six and Keisuke's FD, Ryosuke stepped out of the van and approached a smiling Matsumoto. It was no secret that every accomplished mechanic liked to gloat over their accomplishments every once in a while and this case was absolutely no different when it came to the difference between the old FD and this new and improved version of it.

"See something you like?" He asked.

"Just admiring the body work," the chief mechanic returned. "RE Amemiya really did well with this design and it's incredible to see just how aggressive it can be while still attaining a much lighter frame."

Indeed Matsumoto was right on that count, RE Amemiya possessed some of the most incredible mechanics, engineers, and designers when it came to anything that remotely resembled a rotary engine vehicle. This new styling while being aesthetically pleasing in its own way was also meant to provide the already lightweight body of Mazda's RX-7 with an even flimsier chassis that would play a very crucial part in the next race on the uphill against the Purple Shadows.

There was no doubt in his mind that Kozo Hoshino and his GT-R would be one of the strongest opponents his younger brother had ever faced, and it was for this reason he was more than willing and able to use these new upgrades in order to give him a better fighting chance when the time came. With an increased output, better suspension, lighter body kit and Keisuke's technique, this FD would be a completely different beast to the one he'd known previously.

'_But there's another thing that's still bothering me,_' he thought whilst turning his gaze to rest on Takumi and his Eight-Six.

'_I know Fujiwara-kun has an astonishing rate of adaptability, but this next opponent he is facing is by no means an amateur at what he does. If anything, he reminds me a little bit of Kurokawa-kun's tendency to analyze his situation before formulating his strategy. He enjoys toying with whoever he happens to be racing and is far more ruthless than I or any other street racer in the Kanto region give him credit for. If anything, the most noteworthy part of him is his technique and incredible ability to drive with only one hand to control the car with such subtle and delicate steering that he is known as God Hand by his peers.'_

Despite his reservations, Ryosuke knew very well that this upcoming expedition would test their resolve a whole lot more than before. They were officially only two races away from beginning the final stage of Project D's legend, and the challenge they had sent to the Ibaraki based team would be final test both Takumi and Keisuke would receive before they moved over to the Holy Land of Street Racing. Now all that was left for them to do was to properly set up the new suspension and see what else could be done to ensure the Eight-Six was also at its best.

"Any idea when we should be expecting the two to get here? Everyone is here save for them," Ryosuke inquired.

"They shouldn't be too far off," Matsumoto assured. "I gave them half of the day off to get all of their things in order before they made their way here. Anyway, Ichinose-kun should be the first to arrive since he is coming from Karuizawa while Kurokawa-kun may take a little longer but all in all I'd say in a range of about ten minutes tops."

"You seem very sure of yourself; care to put that theory to the test?"

"It ceases to be a theory once you know your employees well enough. They both have a very acute sense of timing and are never late for work no matter what time I call them in. Besides, Ichinose-kun is a pretty good driver on the downhill if I do say so myself. On a good day he can put up quite the fight against Kurokawa-kun if he's not careful."

That statement made dark haired medical student raise an eyebrow in surprise. "Who told you that?"

Matsumoto grinned, amused to see that even the cool and collected Takahashi Ryosuke could still show some other kind of reaction that his usually passive expression.

"Kurokawa-kun himself."

"Interesting… Either way, the person I'm most interested in is undoubtedly Kurokawa-kun, and it's not simply because of his talents as a driver or a mechanic, but also because of his heritage."

Now it was Matsumoto's turn to give his leader a blank stare. Thanks to the newspaper covering one of the most recent concerts held at the Tokyo Opera City Concert Hall he already knew that his mother was a very famous pianist, but other than that he still had a pretty good idea as to who his father really was. Other than his younger sister, it suddenly dawned on him that he still had very little knowledge on his youngest employee when it came to some details of his personal life.

"What do you mean by that?" There was a certain amount of curiosity that Matsumoto was unable to hold back from his tone, and the knowing smile that Ryosuke offered him gave no indication on whether or not the man would give him the answer he sought.

"You'll see very soon what I mean once Kurokawa-kun gets here. I want him to take a look at the Eight-Six before he sits in for the shakedown with Keisuke, which reminds me; Tomiguchi," he called out.

"Hai," the mechanic quickly replied.

"I want you to sit this one out for just for the first few runs. We're going to have two more mechanics joining us today and I want you to work with them on the FD; see if there is anything you can pick up on from the settings we will test and try to devise the differences in handling and the effects the road conditions have on the car. I've no doubt that today will prove to provide you with a different insight."

Tomiguchi stared at his leader with undisguised confusion, but bowed nonetheless before returning back to the FD and making a small number of observations in regards to its initial set up. He'd heard more than enough from Matsumoto to know that if the chief mechanic of Project D was praising someone else's handiwork then it was for very good reason.

Turning back to his notes, Ryosuke immediately set about to see if everything he had written down coincided with the charts and diagrams displayed on the screen of his laptop. One could never be too careful when compiling set data from previous practices, and it always paid off to be entirely sure of everything before making any changes to the cars.

"Oh, looks like Ichinose-kun's arrived," Matsumoto said as he identified the ever present high-pitched exhaust note of a 4A-GE echoed across the valley.

"Then I suppose that means that Kurokawa-kun should be here any second from now," Ryosuke added with a tinge of playfulness.

Only moments after Ryouske uttered those words, their ears were met with a second and more distinct engine coming up the pass that unleashed a familiar roar that was only followed by a hiss after a downshift.

"Looks like they're both here," Keisuke breathed through his cigarette.

Takumi cocked his head to the side, leaning against his Eight-Six as he listened in on the lovely sound the two engines were able to produce in unison. Where one was completely different in terms of preparation as it was turbocharged, the other was nostalgic in its own way. It had been months since the last time he was able to hear something sound so close to the original engine of his beloved Trueno and it brought a smile to his lips to recognize it once more.

Much to his surprise, the first car that emerged from the corner and pulled into the parking lot was another Eight-Six with Nagano plates much like his own bearing a striking number of differences. While his car was more or less stock in terms of appearances if one set aside the new carbon fiber hood and lights, this one sported a more racing oriented appearance he'd seen in a few magazines pertaining to the AE86.

'_What a long spoiler, it looks a lot like the one Wataru-san has on his Levin, and the hood on this Trueno looks similar to the one I have on mine but it serves as a contrast against the panda color scheme,' _he mentally noted.

The greatest difference between his Eight-Six and the one that had just arrived however came when he saw the car park in a nearby open space, granting him a lovely view of the different taillight design this model had with his own.

'_They're all red; I've never seen that styling before. Is it even original?'_

As Akio exited his car with a devious grin plastered on his face, Takumi was only able to look on in confusion once the Sileighty entered the parking lot and parked next to the recently arrived Eight-Six in one fluid motion.

Yuzuru sighed from his place in the driver's seat, sparing a glance in his sister's direction in the passenger side and then over to Akio, who still maintained that cocky grin as he waved over to him nonchalantly.

"_**Somehow I think you took long in the shower on purpose to make me lose the bet,"**_he muttered in his kiwi accent.

Reina shrugged, a thin smile on her lips. _**"Sometimes you should trust no one my dear brother, since I sold you out for half the spoils."**_

The elder Kurokawa gave his sibling a reproachful look, pulling out his wallet as he exited his car to glare accusingly at his co-worker. "You cheated."

"Well you never named any rules from the get go, so I figured all was fair game," Akio defended.

Yuzuru shook his head in disbelief, mouth agape as he drew out a few bills and slapped them on Akio's outstretched hand. "When the hell did she even get your number?"

"Oh a while back, here's your cut Reina-chan," he said while holding out her half.

"Thank you," she replied in a sickly sweet voice that sent chills down her brother's spine.

'_I'll get you back for this one little sister; mark my words you won't see it coming,'_ he thought to himself before turning over to the group that consisted of Project D's core members. He had to admit, now that he was able to get a good look at them he realized just how well-equipped they were to handle everything that was thrown at them and the air of professionalism they maintained around them at all times. It was imposing, and perhaps intimidating to see some of the most talented individuals in all of Gunma working together to create a legend on the streets of the Kanto Region.

In an instant, he was able to tell that quite a few other members, namely one in a ponytail and another in a red shirt were sizing him up. Their faces betrayed no emotion, but their eyes gave away their curiosity and apprehension in having him around. It was only until he looked to Ryosuke and Matsumoto that he was met with pleasant smiles in return.

Thus he bowed, introducing himself to those who had not met him previously. Akio and Reina quickly mirrored his actions as well.

"Kurokawa Yuzuru, at your service."

"Ichinose Akio, a pleasure."

"Kurokawa Reina, pleased to meet you all."

"It's great to see you three again," Ryosuke greeted. "I have to admit that it's been a while since we last saw one another in such large company, but it was ample enough time for me to come to a conclusion. When I founded this team, I wanted to leave a mark on these streets in the one year of freedom I happen to have left. But what is most important for me above all else, is that I want to develop the skills of Gunma's finest drivers and also that of every single member of Project D and their respective fields… For this reason, I want to extend a formal invitation to both of you Kurokawa-kun, Ichinose-kun, to join our team as our mechanical specialists under Matsumoto. I have seen the work the two of you are capable of doing when you work together and the amount of progress you've been able to make is simply astonishing in its own right. I know for a fact that if were not for you two, Keisuke's FD would not have been finished in time and for that you have my most sincere gratitude and that of Project D as a whole."

Both Akio and Yuzuru stared in silent shock at the man, unwilling to believe what they had just heard. To be asked by the famous Takahashi Ryosuke no less to join his highly skilled team meant that he recognized their talent for what it was and wanted it to help give Project D an even greater boost.

"I-I don't k-know what to say," Akio said in awkward manner.

"Well you can try 'yes'," Reina sarcastically replied.

Matsumoto chuckled, amused by the short exchanged. He knew from personal experience that Akio harbored a deep admiration for team and their exploits and there was absolutely no way he would decline the chance of joining them. Then he narrowed his eyes on Yuzuru, whose brown gaze was cloudy with thought at the prospect of being one of their mechanics.

At the moment, he only had two official wins in Gunma territory under his belt while still having more than enough experience to put some of the best drivers in the prefecture to shame by what he'd seen so far. Despite his unreadable expression, he could tell that this matter was not one he would accept without knowing the conditions as well. It meant that he would have less time to take on challengers and force him to dedicate himself to working underneath a car rather than behind the wheel of one. The challenge the Emperors had formally sent his way coupled with the not so simple task his father had given him of breaking his downhill record behind the wheel of the Levin left him more than a little more than pressed for time as it stood. While Yuzuru certainly enjoyed tuning and modifying anything he could get his hands on, it was no match for driving a car flat out on the downhill of a touge. How Ryosuke would handle this conundrum however, he would wait and see.

'_And yesterday's practice in the Eight-Six didn't really go so well either.'_

"I have to admit Ryosuke-san, the offer is very tempting. Very few people if any will ever get this chance in their lifetime but at the moment I'm still not so sure if I can agree. As much as I love getting my hands dirty and working to set up a car properly, I also love driving a whole lot more. Taking up the responsibility as one of your mechanics will cut down on the free time I have to race other worthy challengers, and my goal right now is to become one of the fastest to ever race around these parts," Yuzuru indicated.

"And that brings me to the second part of my offer," Ryosuke stated. "As I'm sure you know by now, it will be held in Ibaraki next week and we could use another talented mind like yours to work with us in achieving our goal. I also did more than enough research on you to know that you have the most experience when it comes to racing in Kanagawa and its passes, and that information will play a crucial part when we move to the final phase. Your FD is very well known in those parts from your recent exploits in the past year after all."

Yuzuru sighed, the ghost of a smile playing at his lips as he scratched the back of his head in mild discomfort. He really didn't like playing hard to get and it was not his style, but he knew that this offer was way too good to pass up without some consideration on his part. Thankfully, Ryosuke spoke up once again, still maintaining the smile he had from the moment he arrived.

"I don't need an answer right this minute Kurokawa-kun. I'm willing to wait for your reply for as long as it takes. Now, with that being said I still want you to come to our next race as a spectator and work with us first hand to see if it helps you make up your mind on all of this, does that sound fair?"

"When you put it that way I simply can't refuse. I'll join you this weekend at Ibaraki before I make my decision," was the brunette's response.

"Splendid," Ryosuke surmised as he leveled his calculating gaze on the three men consisting of Tomiguchi, Kenta, and Fumihiro. He motioned for the mechanic and support member to come up and they nodded. Fumihiro adopted a more pleasant expression whilst Tomiguchi remained impassive when he eyed Akio and Yuzuru."

"I'd like you two to meet two more members of our team. Tomiguchi usually handles the mechanics for Keisuke's FD and Fumihiro Hiroshi, the second in command of our little entourage."

Both men bowed as their names were revealed. "I look forward to working with you," they said.

"Doumo yoroshiku onegai shimasu," Akio and Yuzuru repeated in unison.

Ryosuke stepped up to Yuzuru, handing the teenager a stack of notes and data graphs pertaining to Takumi's Eight-Six. "Before we start the FD's proper shakedown, I'd like you to take a look at the schematics on Fujiwara-kun's Hachi-Roku. Scan the performance charts and if you'd like take a peek at the engine while you're at it," he suggested.

Yuzuru nodded, his sight fixated on the first page. He realized that it offered a detailed list of parts that provided him with the car's specifications and for a few seconds he remained entirely nonplussed until he passed the section that read the total output of the car's engine.

'_Let's see… It's running on an N/A platform, 1.6L 4A-GE non-original engine with dual-carb setup, 240BHP and Rev Limit set at 11,000RPM. 11,000RPM!? Is this a freaking joke?'_

"Hold on a minute," he breathed. "Fujiwara-san, would you mind popping the hood for me a bit?"

"Yeah sure."

For some very odd reason, Yuzuru was instantly reminded of the first time he encountered Takumi's Trueno and the distinct exhaust note it produced even while on a street. It was loud, and sounded much more aggressive than a normal 4A-GE usually did and what struck him the most though, was that these modifications on the engine bore an almost uncanny resemblance to one he worked on before leaving New Zealand as a favor for his dear old man.

Back when he'd received it had already been partially disassembled, given the fact that the engine had been procured by his father thought some of his contacts in Group A as it had been more of a test bed than an official power unit for one of the many teams partaking in the series. He may have not known all the specifics as to how his old man had been audacious enough to lift a perfectly good race engine without having anyone ask questions later, but he did recall with absolute clarity just how much of a beauty it had been.

Very few mechanics would ever forget the sound of a naturally aspirated 1.6 liter 20-valve four cylinder engine boasting close to 240HP screaming through a set of wide open carburetors at such a high RPM and after all of the modifications, the adjustments, numerous tests back in New Zealand coupled with months of work, Yuzuru could say that the project was his crowning achievement despite the five years of experience he had working with cars.

He stepped up to Takumi's Eight-Six and peered over the engine bay before whipping out his cellphone, a scowl taking shape on his face as he speed dialed the phone number to his house. One look was all it took, a simple glance and his eyes were filled with the eerily familiar sight of a silver top race-spec 4A-GE was enough to send his mind into a frenzy after remembering how his father dropped in on him one day to collect the engine without offering a single reason as to why he was kept in the dark if it was to end up under the hood of Akina's Eight-Six.

"Yeah?" He heard his father's lazy drawl answer.

"Old man," he managed to growl out as his brown gaze flared in restrained anger. "We need to talk."

* * *

A/N:

This one's a bit of a dozy if I do say so myself! Yuzuru's got a lot of crap going on and in addition he just so happens to find out one of the engines he worked on ended up under the hood of Akina's Eight-Six no less! If some of you may recall, I originally made some very discreet and vague references alluding to it in Chapter 12 and later Chapter 15.

Still, I'm gonna start working on the next chapter tomorrow after I take care of real life and my responsibilities so don't go anywhere! There's plenty in store for Yuzuru coming up soon and you will also notice that there will be yet another new character that will make her debut real soon.

Again, I'd like to thank all you wonderful readers and in particular Daliha for helping me organize the absolute mess my thoughts were and last but not least Avid Reader for urging me to keep writing!

Be seeing ya real soon people!

\- SilentAssassin11

* * *

***EDIT***** \- 8/18/15**

Just a heads up people! At the moment I'm already hard at work with the next chapter, but recently I was approached and asked about the prospect of writing a short Omake and I simply found it too good to pass up!

Anyway, as a treat I've decided that It will take place a full year and a half prior to Rise of Usui's Ghost. This means that the Yuzuru you will encounter is still in high school and more importantly far more different to the own we've all come to know. In the omake he will be in the midst of his reign as Kanagawa's Kamikaze and it will primarily consist of some good ol' downhill action against one of the many street racers he's crossed paths with in his touge racing career.

Anyway, it should be noted that this Yuzuru you guys will meet is much colder, much darker, and less sociable when it comes to meeting and greeting because many of the things that have occurred to him are still fresh on his mind. What does this mean? It means you can expect some straight up action and yet another small glimpse into his past as he continues to hunt down a certain driver and a A70 Mark III Supra.

In the meantime however, I want to make it clear that this story takes precedent over any other work I have.

This means that I will focus all of my attention to finishing up the next chapter before I even start on the omake. Rest assured, I am and always will be committed to completing this story, so I hope you guys will join me for the ride as things continue to get all the more interesting with Project D and the bumps Yuzuru will hit along the way in the long and twisty road to carving his own legend in his home prefecture of Gunma!


	22. Chapter 22

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 22

* * *

_Usui Pass, Gunma Prefecture_

_6:41PM_

"Old man," he managed to growl out as his brown gaze flared in restrained anger. "We need to talk."

"Hm, what about?" Sakumo asked in his usual monotone.

"Oh I don't know; maybe you can start by explaining why the hell the engine I worked my ass off putting together is sitting under the hood of Akina's Eight-Six no less!"

There was a bit of a shuffle on his father's end of the line, followed by his laugh drowning out most of the noise in the background. This only served to infuriate him more as once again Sakumo proved to be miles ahead of him by keeping him on the that irritating need to know basis that he was starting to despise every time the man pulled something over him without realizing it.

"I didn't think you'd care where it ended up."

Yuzuru bit his lip, his fist continuing to shake as he inspected the engine he worked so hard on over the course of three months during his year in New Zealand.

"You didn't think I'd care?" He nearly shouted into the phone. "Do you have any idea what could happen if someone were to find out you lifted this engine only to swap into a domestic vehicle!? Do you want to go to jail that badly?"

Sakumo chuckled at his son's outburst. He'd been expecting to garner as much of a reaction but it was still amusing for him to see it play out. He wasn't an idiot by any means and he took all the precautions necessary to avoid detection when he called in one of the numerous favors someone owed him, so as it stood there was practically no chance anyone would ever know about the missing Group A 4A-GE that now powered Akina's Eight-Six.

"Don't worry about it," he assured. "I've got plenty of friends in high places and it's been almost three years since you first laid hands on that race engine so if someone were to come after me I'm sure they would've done it by now."

Meanwhile, as Yuzuru continued his not so private discussion with his father regarding the hallowed engine Matsumoto, Akio, Keisuke, Kenta, and Fumihiro stared at the teenager with their mouths agape. They already knew he was a talented street racer and mechanic, but to think that a boy no older than nineteen years of age was capable enough and knowledgeable enough to build such a magnificent and all-around work of art in the form of the Group A engine was a little more than they could have anticipated. It was almost frightening for them to behold.

"I think we've identified the source of Fujiwara-kun's engine," Ryosuke calmly declared.

'_Yeah no shit,'_ Keisuke thought as the shock he received continued to get the better of him.

Takumi on the other hand continued to regard Kurokawa's expression with a very keen eye. Finally, after months of receiving absolutely nothing but squat whenever he asked his father for more details in regards to how he even managed to procure such a rare engine, he was now given a proper answer other than the usual 'unlikely source'.

'_But still, to think someone close to my age actually managed to put this engine together and improve on it… He's incredible,'_ the downhill ace inwardly praised.

"Did you know of this Ryosuke?" Matsumoto asked his leader.

Ryosuke offered his chief mechanic a small knowing smile as he crossed his arms. Originally he had his suspicions regarding the four-cylinder that turned up so abruptly at the little shop in Shibukawa, as such a miraculous piece of engineering was well worth its weight in gold and virtually impossible to acquire unless one had contacts in the motorsport world.

Back then them it seemed almost implausible that such an engine could be delivered to a such a small and virtually common shop without raising any questions in regards to where it came from, and as a result Ryosuke decided to research as much information he possibly could once he learned the of the monster Akina's Eight-Six became with its revival. Once he dug deep enough however, the trail went cold and he was left with a rather large number of questions that would remain unanswered until tonight.

"I had my suspicions," the man known as Akagi's White Comet conceded. "But this just confirmed it don't you think Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto could only nod slowly in response. He was still in too deep of a shock to suddenly accept that his youngest employee had the know-how and the skills to modify an engine that even he found complicated when he first laid his hands upon it shortly after Takumi joined Project D. Never before had he encountered such a wonderfully set up race engine that was so specially tuned to work with a set of dual carburetors and still retain those 240 horses on tap at the rev limit of 11,000 RPM.

In addition, the removal of the factory-spec VVT-i device meant that Kurokawa was able to find a sweet spot in that engine. To receive such a rare machine and rebuild it from the ground up only to improve on it was no simple feat, and to this day he'd still been left wondering how someone had the genius to touch something that was already certified gold and tap into a potential he wouldn't have ever thought possible had he not seen it for himself.

'_And all this time the builder of that engine was right under my nose,'_ he thought with no short amount of humor and disbelief.

Yuzuru continued to shout into the phone, ignoring the bemused expressions of every single person in the parking lot as he continued his heated discussion with his father, even if it was mainly one sided.

"Look as it stands Yuzuru, I sent that engine to you because I knew you had the skills necessary to tune and modify it. It may come as a shock to you, but I'm usually watching each and every step you take even when I'm thousands of kilometers away from you. I have people and contacts all over the world kid so misallocating a measly engine is the least I can do when Bunta calls in a favor. Got it?"

There was a certain smugness in Sakumo's tone that rubbed Yuzuru in all the wrong places, and there was no doubt in his mind that the man was most likely gloating as they continued to speak which only served to heighten his frustration at being left out of the loop once more.

This was a move he should have expected given his father's reputation. The man was best known for being exceedingly crafty and manipulative whenever it came to achieving his means and as much as he loathed admitting it, this was one trait he inherited from him; although he often translated it differently by instead using it whenever he was in the midst of a race.

He groaned, running a hand through his hair as he turned to spare a glance at Takumi before mentally berating himself for not paying closer attention to the times Masashi mentioned what he considered to be one of his greatest achievements as a mechanic despite the numerous setbacks he experienced during the whole process. There was absolutely no way Yuzuru could ever forget the first time he ever laid eyes on it and in an instant he'd been hooked by the prospect of what the small engine would ultimately be capable of. Even with the numerous parts and pieces in which it had been delivered to him, the amount of time and work he spent slaving on it to cater to the specifications his father demanded was a challenge he relished.

'_But to think that it's ended up under the hood of a car that's already been tearing apart nearly every opponent it's faced… Damn, now I'm just itching to see it in action,_' he mused.

Indeed, the mere thought of partnering that engine and the already light frame bestowed by the Hachi-Roku was enough to make him drool and he wasn't even remotely ashamed to admit it. After all, who else could stake the claim to be the mechanic who single-handedly built up a full-spec racing engine and swap into an Eight-Six that was already famous in its own right?

"Yeah I got it," he replied with an air of finality.

"Great," Sakumo beamed with too much enthusiasm for his comfort. "Now if you don't mind, I was sort of in the middle of this documentary some random channel seems to be airing about my life and I want to see if they got all the facts straight this time around."

Yuzuru scoffed and shook his head, his face the perfect picture of incredulity. "Do you have any idea how conceited you just sounded?"

"Yeah well when you're me, you're entitled to indulge in your reputation every once in a while gaki."

The brown haired mechanic rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't get too comfy oyaji," he warned. "We'll be having a guest to stay over from tonight onwards and she's going to be staying for pretty much the whole summer."

"Oh you're bringing in a girl to stay over? Don't get any ideas you brat I'm still way too young to have grandkids," his father replied in a voice full of seriousness.

"Oh for fuck's sake, get your mind out of the gutter old man! It's Kaede who's coming over!"

"Take it easy kid, I was just joking," Sakumo returned with no short amount of amusement. "You need to learn to lighten up a little."

At this point Reina was practically clutching her sides in an attempt to curb the laughter that was threatening to escape her. She'd heard practically the whole conversation between her brother and father and she never grew tired of how many times the man could tease him so relentlessly.

"I need to lighten up? First you show up without even calling to let us know, then you shove a set of keys in my hands telling me to break my fastest downhill record and now I find out the engine I poured my blood, sweat, tears, and soul into has been in Japan all this time. And you're telling me I need to lighten up?"

"Well yeah," Sakumo replied.

Yuzuru balled his free hand into a fist, ignoring the cracks that followed as he finally took note of the fact that every single member of Project D was staring at him in a combination of humor, and bemusement. Despite his passive expression, on the inside he was absolutely seething.

"We'll continue this discussion later," he all but hissed into his phone before he slammed it shut in order to avoid the laughter that was blaring through it. He grumbled a number of obscenities under his breath as he turned his head to acknowledge the whole group with a sigh.

"I apologize for that display earlier. You see, it's been almost three years since I last saw this engine after my old man disappeared with it back when I still lived abroad and I was just surprised to see it in Akina's Eight-Six no less."

Takumi spared Yuzuru a empathetic look, as he knew all too well how manipulative his father could be whenever he gave him a task to complete so inexplicably and out of the blue. Half of the time he simply wanted to tear his old man a new one because he never offered an explanation or reason as to why he forced him to do certain things but he was also aware how of how effective his methods were even if they were often questionable.

Tomiguchi was the first one to speak up, a hint of curiosity and admiration were easily discernible in his eyes. "Did you really put this engine together by yourself Kurokawa-san?"

"To a certain degree I suppose I did. When my father first sent it to me it'd already been partially disassembled so the first thing I did was source a set of dual Webber carbuertors and make sure they worked well with the ignition. Even in New Zealand, winters in the South Island are known for being exceedingly cold and snowy so I during the whole build I needed to make sure that everything was adjusted properly. After that, I stripped off the VVT device to bring out some more horsepower on the top end and tuned extensively in order for the engine to get the perfect amount of response and reliability. You see, my old man managed to procure this engine through his connections as a special favor for a friend and he gave me a number of specifications to base it around on but after that I simply went wild."

"Wild?" Matsumoto felt compelled to ask.

Yuzuru chuckled, scratching the back of his sheepishly prior to giving his response. "Right, when I meant wild, I was referring to a number of changes I made in regards to the exhaust system and headers. They were relatively minor, but I made sure to improve every aspect of it so the engine could withstand all 11,000 RPMs."

Ryosuke smiled as he heard this. Of all the work Matsumoto had done to ensure that the twenty-valve 4A-GE continued to run at its peak in every race, he could still recall the numerous occasions he'd heard his chief mechanic voice nothing but praises regarding the engine's set up and to finally quell his suspicions only made him all the more adamant that Project D needed someone like Kurokawa to work with them.

'_He's already proven that his skills as both a mechanic and driver are top-notch but just when I thought I had him all figured out he gives me yet another unexpected surprise; Kurokawa-kun still doesn't cease to amaze me.'_

"Now, as much as I'd love to answer all of your questions I'm sure that they can wait at least until after we're done with the FD's preliminary shakedown. The suspension needs to be completed before your race this weekend and I need to get a proper feel of the car before I make any adjustments."

"Right you are," Ryosuke acknowledged. "Keisuke get ready for your first run; take it easy and don't push any further than 70% understood?"

The uphill ace grinned in response. "Hai Aniki."

"Good, and Fujiwara-kun I want you to partner up with Ichinose-kun. Both of you will take the downhill."

Akio visibly shuddered at the thought of being the co-pilot of a street racer he'd grown to admire. Part of him was still quite shaken by the news that Yuzuru had been the one to originally tune a race engine on his own, and this painted quite the alarming picture all things considered. While he'd always been consciously aware that his co-worker was both the better mechanic and pass racer, deep down he hoped to at least be able to match him when it came to all of the technical aspects. With this recent development however, he was now consciously aware that he still had a lot of work to do if he wanted to catch up.

'_One step at a time I suppose,'_ he thought with brimming determination.

"Are you ready Fujiwara-san? I'm keen to see what it's like to experience your driving first hand so after our first run don't hold back."

Takumi shrugged, a faint smile gracing his lips as he gave the older mechanic a nod of agreement.

Tomiguchi stepped up to Yuzuru, handing him a laptop along with a short pat on the shoulder. "I'm looking forward to comparing your input with mine Kurokawa-san so at the very least leave me something to work with alright?"

"I see my reputation precedes me," he joked. "Don't worry Tomiguchi-san; I'm sure there will still be plenty of work for you to do for your coming race."

Keisuke snorted, shaking his head as he slipped into the driver's seat of his precious FD and allowed himself to soak in all the modifications the interior now boasted. He eyed each of his gauges carefully, making sure that everything was in proper order before gripping the steering wheel and grinning from ear to ear.

Finally, after nearly a full month and a half of waiting and repeatedly wanting to bash his head in for not being cautious enough to notice the oil slick in Tochigi, Keisuke was reunited with his beloved RX-7. Despite the numerous occasions he practiced his visualization technique in order to ensure that the image of every corner would be deeply ingrained in his mind for his upcoming race he'd also grown restless in the time he wasn't able to spend practicing in Akagi. Not even the welcome distractions that Kenta usually brought along with him were able to stave off the pent up energy he'd been harboring and now that he was given free rein to do so he needed to push as hard as he possibly could just to see if he wasn't rusty from all of that time spent outside his car.

But still, it would be foolish to ignore that at the very least most of the time he spent after he was forcefully pried from his FD was not unproductive depending on how one viewed the situation. Whenever Kenta or Fumihiro were free they would almost always end up driving around the prefecture in order to keep an eye on noteworthy street racers and the popularity they would amass. Races in Gunma were practically a dime a dozen and as a result it gave them quite the range to choose from. Sometimes it would be in Myogi, or on other occasions Akina and Usui in particular, but all in all there was never a dull moment; all he had to do was go out and look in the right places.

Hell, even Kyoko had ventured all the way from her home prefecture of Saitama to see him well over three times in the past six weeks since he decided to correct the mistake he made by trying to push her away in order to focus strictly on his obligations as a member of Project D. Of the numerous screw-ups and short-sighted things he'd done since his time as a leader of a Bosozoku gang leader, all the way to when he wrecked his FD, Keisuke knew that rejecting Kyoko was one of the toughest and stupidest decisions he ever made and the regret that kicked in earlier was almost as overwhelming as the emptiness he felt for those two weeks in which they didn't speak.

As important it was for Keisuke to chase his dreams through hard work and dedication he now understood how exceedingly rare it was to encounter a woman who would willingly chase them with you. In that sense, Kyoko was simply one of a kind. She was undeniably special. She was the kind of woman he knew he needed to hold onto tightly.

'_Aniki was right,'_ the blonde thought with a rare, but grateful smile on his face as his brother's words echoed in his mind.

_"What I'm saying Keisuke, is that while I commend you for the dedication you displayed I also want you to see what's in front of you. Talk to her more, get to know her better, and see if she's patient. If she persists and shows the qualities you admire in a woman, then you know you've found something special."_

He leaned back into his bucket seat and sighed, the smile on his face still in place just as Yuzuru opened the passenger door and sat beside him with his laptop in hand.

"You ready to go?" The young mechanic asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be Kurokawa," he shot back with great enthusiasm.

Yuzuru chuckled before his hands went straight to work. All Keisuke heard for the next few minutes was the constant clacking of keys as the teenager continued to type until he hooked up the laptop to the car's ECU and sent a nod in the younger Takahashi's direction.

"It seems to me like your older brother is a lot more meticulous than I first gave him credit for Keisuke-san. I don't usually run a computer when I'm driving unless I wanted to make sure everything checks out when I'm in the process of tuning the car. Tonight we're mainly focused on the balance and suspension."

Keisuke shook his head, though not before giving his car a few revs and savoring the snarl that escaped it. "You don't know the half of it."

"I'm sure I don't, but he's a whole lot more careful than even I am when it comes to this sort of thing and to be honest it's very admirable. To pour over each and every single ounce of data without leaving a single stone unturned takes a tremendous amount of patience and perseverance."

"You sound like Matsumoto," the former gang leader deadpanned.

"Well I do work for him," the mechanic returned without sparing a second glance.

"Touché," Keisuke replied with a short grin.

"Touché indeed; but remember that this first run is mainly for your brother's benefit and mine as well. I need to feel out each and every action the car makes and the way it responds to the road conditions in addition to the handling as well. After I get a proper read on the situation you won't need to hold back."

Keisuke nodded as he watched Takumi ease out of the parking lot before him and take the uphill. He knew it would still take a few minutes for the downhill ace to make it to the top only to then turn around and let loose on the downhill so they still had enough time to chat.

"So," he began. "Do you think it'll only take you a single run to see what adjustments need to be made in regards to the suspension?"

"Well not to brag or anything, but yeah. Usually it only takes me a single test to try and get a good feel of what I'm working with. It's a gift really, but most of the time it's also a curse," he remarked.

"A curse?" He questioned.

Yuzuru paused for a moment, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly as he tried to gather his thoughts but it was proving fruitless. Eventually, he settled for explaining it in the simplest way possible.

"It's my ass. You see, whenever I sit in a car be it as a passenger or as a driver I automatically start to notice if there's something wrong with it. Whether it's the brakes, the tires, the alignment, all of these intricate little details drive me absolutely mad because I'm a mechanic."

The blonde uphill ace turned to give the elder Kurokawa an incredulous stare. To some degree he could empathize with the kid because no driver ever enjoyed racing around on a set of wheels that was set up badly, but to be this picky about it meant that it was yet another similarity he shared with his brother.

"So it's your ass?" He reiterated with just a hint of amusement in his tone.

"I couldn't think of an easy way to put it so I just went with the first thing that came to mind," the brunette answered with no small amount of embarrassment.

At that Keisuke burst out laughing which left Yuzuru to shake his head and give a light chuckle as he ran a few last minute checks to ensure everything was in proper order before they took off. He waited for a few more seconds as the younger Takahashi collected himself.

"Oh man," Keisuke chortled "I've seen and heard of plenty of freaky quirks other pass racers tend to have but this is the first time someone described it as plainly as you did."

"Well what can I say? It's the truth. It's the reason I usually hate sitting in the back seat of any domestic vehicle that hasn't been tuned or set-up properly. I subconsciously start to pick out the bad things and the changes I could make to improve it."

"So it's like your own personal brand of OCD?"

Yuzuru donned a thoughtful look on his face. Perhaps it really was a special case of OCD that he suffered from, but at the very least it wasn't a hindrance to his everyday life. Due to his position as a mechanic at Matsumoto Speed, a shop that was steadily growing famous across Gunma and other neighboring prefectures for its no-nonsense approach with the cars it worked with all he ever encountered were customers who were primarily dedicated to their love for the touge. This meant it was exceedingly rare for him to work on simple domestic cars for everyday use.

"I don't know maybe?" He hesitatingly offered.

Keisuke snorted as yet another smirk crossed his lips. "We'll continue this chat later Kurokawa, as our turns' finally up."

"And so it is," he declared as Keisuke set the car in first gear and drove out of the parking lot.

The smooth purr provided by the FD would only last a few moments longer as Keisuke immediately floored the gas pedal, his smirk widening considerably as the acceleration provided by the two sequential turbochargers provided the torque and instant response he adored. He was practically shivering in pure delight and now he could finally put that pent up energy to good use.

His passenger on the other hand was carefully eyeing the information displayed by the laptop as his mind began to pour over all the small movements he was beginning to feel as the car continued to pick up speed in preparation for the first corner.

'_Hmm, the car's wobbling a little bit. Stiffening up the front dampers should help but first let's see how it feels when it corners,'_ he decided.

Yuzuru narrowed his brown gaze on the hard left hander that was fast approaching, remaining completely still as the 13B continued to scream down the narrow stretch of road that could be considered Usui's only straightway.

In an instant, Keisuke's eyes flared as he hit the brakes and downshifted with the aid of his highly developed heel-and-toe. The FD jerked suddenly, and the rear almost immediately lost traction as its driver easily sent them through it in one long, but miraculous drift. The sound of tires screeching and squealing against the asphalt was only drowned out by the raw and menacing roar unleashed by the yellow Mazda and for a moment the young mechanic's earlier frustrations were left forgotten as he basked in the utterly magnificent exhaust note that filled his ears.

'_Damn I'm good,'_ he mused.

Soon after clearing the first corner, Keisuke nodded to himself appreciatively. For a car that had been completely remodified in terms of suspension and handling in only a full month and a half, he was thoroughly impressed by how well balanced the body was along with the brakes. The extra twenty horsepower also proved to be a nice step up and he could feel the increase from the very moment he exited the corner.

'_This is amazing! With these new modifications and the increase in output there's absolutely no way I'll ever lose to a Lan-Evo or GT-R!'_

Despite the FD's erratic and aggressive pace as they continued on their trek Keisuke never lost that feral grin that that been on his face for quite a while now. He was enjoying this way too much, and he knew how dearly he'd been missing the freedom it granted as well. The exhilaration, the excitement and adrenaline coursing through him as he kicked the clutch to downshift once more, the ferocious growl he received in response; oh how good it felt to be racing again.

Keisuke punched the throttle once more, seamlessly tearing into another left hander as soon as he reached the corner's apex, narrowly missing the guardrail as the FD slipped past it with nothing but pure precision under his expert hands. There was no flashy drift involved this time around but the sheer amount of speed Yuzuru noted shortly after the car accelerated again genuinely surprised him.

'_His technique is absolutely top notch,'_ he observed. _'He keeps the revs well balanced all throughout the mid-range and the torque still managed to stay high… Few rotary drivers are ever able to exercise such an absolute control over the car's power band in the midst of a race; it's a very rare skill that even I had trouble developing and it took me nearly three years to be able to drive my own FD as if it were an extension of myself.' _

There was another matter however, that Yuzuru was instantly drawn to as he continued to observe Keisuke's technique and the way his car reacted to it. Despite the extensive modifications made in the form of a full wide body kit by RE-Amemiya, a heavily reworked suspension and the new GT wing, Keisuke was still able to drive the FD with little to no difficulty on his part.

For all intents and purposes, the FD that emerged from the garage was an entirely different monstrous cornering machine compared to when it first rolled into Matsumoto Speed for its much needed upgrades and yet the man sitting next to him was still capable of maintaining this intensity without the need of feeling out the new quirks it came with. The superb handling exhibited by the car whenever it cornered, and the amount of downforce that was provided by the new rear wing were certainly not lost on him either; and he was beginning to come to terms with the fact that this FD was much faster than his own because of all the work that had been done on it to enhance performance and increase reliability in all fronts.

'_So this is what one of Project D's aces is capable of? I'm almost itching to see what it'll be like when Keisuke-san drives it again after I finish tweaking the settings.'_

* * *

_7:16PM _

As Matsumoto, Fumihiro and Tomiguchi continued to map and inspect each and every single detail involving the modifications done on the FD and the numerous differences in which the car would respond to them, Reina found the conversation interesting for a little three men possessed such an astounding amount of mechanical knowledge that left her thoroughly impressed when they each voiced their opinions and predictions; but once she noticed that Ryosuke was off on his own in one of the support vans that was parked next to his FC she immediately jumped at the chance to speak to him.

Silently she moved away, tucking her hands into her jeans as she inspected the other few cars that belonged to the other members of Project D. Among them was an orange S14 that she already knew to be owned by Kenta, the third best driver of the Akagi RedSuns and next to it was a red SW20 that she deduced to be Fumihiro's, but she instantly turned away as the sight was a painful reminder of what befell their family two years prior.

A hand suddenly fell on her shoulder and at first she was still too deeply engrossed in her own thoughts to even realize who it belonged to but she did feel a certain uncharacteristic warmth slowly spread from it. In all the time that had passed since their return to Japan her older brother always put her above any other priority he had. Despite the depression that threatened to overcome him, and the incredible amount of emotional pain he was in he never once complained to her. He took care of her without even raising his voice once in protest when both of their parents decided it would be better to immerse themselves in their work to drown out their sorrows.

"Are you alright?" A smooth baritone voice asked her.

Reina visibly relaxed, sighing as she turned to meet the ever calculating expression Ryosuke was best known for. "Perfectly fine, thanks for asking."

The dark haired medical student arched a brow at her quick response. Evidently he wasn't all too convinced that the girl was telling him the truth but he decided not to press the matter just yet.

"Sorry if I came across as rude," the teenager was quick to add. "I was just lost in my thoughts. I really appreciate the concern, but at the moment there's something else that has been worrying me as of late."

She paused, narrowing her cool gaze to meet Ryosuke's passive expression. "It is my understanding that at the moment only a select few people know of our father and his earlier days a Kanagwa's Kamikaze. Among those numbers are Tatsuru-san, and all of the members that form a part of Project D correct?"

The man offered her a wordless nod in response.

"And from what I heard, the meeting between my brother and Sudo went far from smooth as well right?"

Ryosuke chuckled, a small smile taking shape on his handsome features. "There were a few moments where things threatened to escalate, but I gather that that is not what's bothering you is it? My guess is that it has something to do with Kyoichi and his sources for information."

"Correct," the young brunette replied. "You and I both know that if people across Gunma were to learn of this secret it could cause too much of a ruckus for him to be able to lie low and enjoy the freedom he currently has. This is why I want to ask a small favor of you."

"Ask away," he urged; his smile still in place.

"I want you to keep a watchful eye on Sudo. With enough digging I'm almost absolutely certain that he's going to end up discovering a great deal about my brother and our personal lives, so the last thing we both would want is for that information to fall into the wrong hands. I also have no doubt you will end up learning the full truth very soon as well Ryosuke-san, so I only ask that you keep it to yourself until my brother finally decides to open up."

If the elder Takahashi felt any surprise at the cryptic response Reina provided he did not show it. Instead, he adopted a more pensive demeanor as he considered the girl's words carefully. As interesting the meeting at Akina had been nothing could have possibly surmounted the spike it gave to his curiosity after the great number of observations he made during the entire exchange between Kyoichi and Yuzuru.

There was a darkness in the boy's eyes; one that he found to be all too familiar, but above all else he was still able to discern a strong desire to move on. For someone who was so young, someone who had his whole life and possibly even a glittering career ahead of him, that look was entirely out of place.

'_But rare as it is, I'm also no stranger to it,'_ he reminded himself.

Indeed, if there was one thing Ryosuke was easily able to decipher from the very moment Kyoichi brought of the previous owner of his FD, was the profound sense of loss coming off in waves from the young mechanic as his aura intensified with each word Kyoichi continued to speak.

'_They say that time usually has a way of healing even the deepest of wounds, but I personally believe that to be a frivolous dismissal of what the heart truly feels. The pain may be unbearable, but it doesn't give us the right to curl up and die no matter how hard things get… Kurokawa-kun may still be desperately clinging onto whatever sliver of his past he can muster, but at the same time he is trying to continue despite the obvious toll it continually weighs on his mind. That resilience is both as rare, as it is inspiring.'_

"Very well," he finally responded, his smile never once faltering. "But you should know that Kyoichi isn't as insensitive as you think him to be. While he may come off as pretentious and arrogant to most, he does possess a shred of decency and respect for others as well. You shouldn't be too alarmed."

Reina shrugged. "One can never be too careful Ryosuke-san."

"You like covering your bases I see… Well, I'll admit that I am just as guilty in that department but rest assured; I will be monitoring the Emperors and Kyoichi closely."

"Thank you," Reina returned with a smile of her own.

A comfortable silence descended upon the pair, allowing Ryosuke the chance to load up the software he often used for simulations as he began to type with a single hand shortly after analyzing the readings displayed on the screen that were derived from a project he currently had in mind for his FC. Most of it was still hypothetical and currently on the backburner but he knew that sooner or later it was something that needed to be done.

'_I still have time. We're currently one race away from moving onto Kanagawa, which means that I still have the chance to map out a few more scenarios before I officially make up my mind.'_

"A supercharger for your FC?" Reina suddenly spoke up from her place beside him.

Ryosuke spared the girl a glance, only this time more serious. "It's only hypothetical at the moment."

"But I thought you said you were retired?"

"I am retired," the leader of Project D declared. "This is something that is purely on the drawing board. I haven't decided on anything and I truly hope I won't have to perform these modifications on the car unless I am forced to."

Much to the elder Takahashi's relief, Reina seemed to accept the answer for what it was, or at least for the most part. The way her grey eyes narrowed in suspicion left him a little more cautious of what she perceived from his rather abstruse response, but at the same time he also found her presence to be incredibly refreshing.

In a way she reminded him of his cousin Tsugumi, with that brash and unwavering independence she so vividly portrayed at all times, but there was also something he noted to be entirely different about her as well. For someone who possessed such an incredible amount of knowledge when it came down to the theory behind pass racing, he knew that she still had a ways to go before she could even reach the heights her older brother was in regards to the tangible side of mechanics and the actual racing itself.

And that was not all. Each time his gaze landed on her, however brief that moment was, he was able to gain a much better insight in the way she carried herself. That drive, that determination was so similar to that of her older brother's that he was beginning to think that one day she too would take up her family's passion for racing by developing her technique in a Gunma togue.

'_And her aura,'_ he thought. _'I've never seen anything quite like it. She has no experience in the driver's seat of a car and yet it's both as powerful as it is intoxicating… I'll need to keep an eye on her development just as much as I monitor her brother's.'_

"Tell me something Reina-san," Ryosuke began after finally tearing himself away from his inner musings. "Would you ever be interested in pursuing racing as a career somewhere along the line in your future?"

The radiant smile that slowly spread across Reina's face shortly after registering his question was not missed by Ryosuke, as it was the only response he needed to confirm what he'd already been thinking ever since he first met the girl.

"If someone would have asked me that question a year ago I probably would have dismissed the notion entirely," she steadily replied before continuing. "But now my heart knows that this is something I want to do. Racing is a part of who I am Ryosuke-san, and the fact that it's also in my blood means that I know that there is much I have to learn. Each member of the Kurokawa family has started from scratch, we came from nothing, but my father changed that in just eleven years. If he had not taken that first step, if he had not fallen in love with the rush and euphoria a true racer feels when you give your absolute best to tackling those corners like they were your last, then perhaps we wouldn't be who we are today… As much as I admire him and look up to him, I also know that I want to be the best racer to ever bear the Kurokawa name. This is a dream I share with my brother and as a result we each aim to surpass our old man, no matter how difficult the task may seem."

She paused, carefully mulling over her next words as Ryosuke continued to stare at her without even hiding how impressed he was by what she was telling him.

"I am aware that the path to becoming a full professional is not easy, nor does it have any short cuts; but if my brother took that first step on a long and arduous journey at the age of fourteen then that means that I can't sit back and do nothing either. He's got a two year lead on me as it stands, and that means that I've got to step it up and learn in any way I can. Books will only get me so far so I need to do this by observing everything and everyone around me as much as I can. It's the only way I will be able to grow as an aspiring street racer and mechanic in the making."

"And I'm positive that you will be able to accomplish all those goals you have if you work hard enough," he encouraged.

Reina crossed her arms, whipping her head up in surprise to hear such a statement come from the man.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but unlike my brother these things don't come easy to me. I take in what I can get from people like him, like Matsumoto-san and even drivers like you and your brother, but I know that the only way I'll learn even more is by taking all of the guidance and advice I can possibly get," she evenly returned.

Ryosuke cocked his head to the side, as he closed the laptop he had and placed it on the roof of his FC before turning around to face the girl. Despite her unyielding disposition, he was becoming increasingly aware of how different she was in comparison to her older brother when it came to the way their minds operated and in that sense, it reminded him heavily of Keisuke, who was led onto his current path with his own guidance.

'_But she is a saint compared to the things Keisuke was doing at her age,'_ he thought in amusement.

"Just because your older brother managed to learn on his own, doesn't mean you're forced to do it as well Reina-san. You will find that most of the tips and advice you're given is a tool to help you advance, and eventually the only way to progress is by taking initiative and doing certain things by yourself. The trial and error process is by far the most effective way of carving your own way through any given situation, because it means you are learning from your mistakes and improving on the knowledge you already have. Even with cars and pass racing, you will end up realizing that this applies to everything in life so don't be discouraged. I'm already expecting to hear great things from you in a year or two so don't let me down."

A short laugh escaped Reina, but she bowed nonetheless to express her appreciation for his kind words.

"Oh I'm sure you'll hear plenty. Pretty soon there will be yet another Kurokawa making a name for themselves in these parts, and the best part of this is that I've already got my first target."

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"My brother."

* * *

_7:46PM _

_Aizawa Residence, Edogawa Ward, Tokyo_

Ryuji sighed from his current spot in the living room couch. He was bored. Bored out of his mind and to top it off his little brother blew him off the moment he arrived for a routine home visit saying that he had a date and that he probably didn't plan to return home that early… That is, if he planned to return at all.

"Damn you Daisuke," he grumbled under his breath.

The highlight of the entire afternoon however, was Kaede. Shortly after he brought her over she took off as well, assuring him that she would return within the hour and that meant that he was stuck at home with his parents, who were badgering him almost incessantly with questions ranging from school life, free time, and love life.

Kaede had been gone for almost two hours instead of the one hour she had promised him, and that left him slightly peeved that he'd been left alone to deal with being his parents' center of attention but still, he couldn't really be too mad at her for taking her time. His family simply adored having her and Yuzuru around whenever they visited and to some degree he was thankful to them for that.

While Yuzuru's family life primarily consisted of caring for his sister, sharing a strained relationship with his mother that was at best cold, and a scheming but well-meaning father, Kaede was in a sense similar to him if one were to take that into consideration. Both of her parents also lived abroad, and given that they only saw each other for moments at a time Kaede had expressed on many occasions how difficult it had been for her when she first moved from her native Sendai to Tokyo during their second year in high school.

During their high school days, Kaede was known as a girl of utterly astonishing beauty. She was the perfect picture of attractiveness that nearly every male in school wanted to claim for themselves, and because of the air of grace and elegance she never intended to portray she'd been the target of many people's affections. Between her pale complexion, a slim, but curvaceous figure and a relatively generous bust, Kaede's beauty was only further enhanced by her long, straight black hair and a lighter shade of reddish-brown eyes that often led others to believe that she was lost in thought because of the many times they appeared to be elsewhere.

Yes, even he was forced to admit that Hasegawa Kaede was by far the most alluring of their year and it was due of to her usually shy and distant nature that she was instantly labeled the 'Ice Queen' of their school. It was funny really, because once he and Yuzuru began to hang out with her their trio would end up being considered as one of the most unlikely friends that anyone could've predicted.

All in all, he still considered those years to be some of the best of his short nineteen years of life and he enjoyed them immensely as well; especially when they each were given a title by the student populace.

"The Queen, The Prankster, and The Prince," he fondly reminisced.

Their very own trio… And they were famous for it during their final year and a half in school. His pranks across campus became legendary, and most of the time no one ever found out about his involvement. Kaede would eventually become known for excelling at sports as a member of the girls' soccer club in addition to taking up the 'Ice Queen' persona up a notch, projecting it in order to scare away any potential suitors despite the fact that she was actually a sweet and kind individual underneath that mask.

As for Yuzuru, well; he developed a reputation during those first few months as the handsome lone wolf that nearly every girl in their year had their eyes on and needless to say, once he stepped in to save Kaede from a group of boys who were beginning to harass her rumors quickly spread and this meant that by the afternoon everyone was referring to him as 'The Prince'.

What he found to be the most amusing from all of this however was that Yuzuru expressed many times how much he absolutely abhorred being called that. He would have preferred to be called a gaijin and he still considered that to be an insult because Japan was the land of his birth.

Ryuji propped his arm on the armrest, staring blankly at the television that was airing an episode of Hot Version he'd already seen previously which meant he hadn't been paying too much attention to it when his phone began to vibrate.

Wordlessly, he drew it from his pocket and cocked an eyebrow the moment he read the name of its sender.

"**I'm parked outside. Come on out and take a look at what I've got to show you." – Kaede.**

"**About damn time! You've kept me waiting long enough don't you think?"** he sent back at her.

"**Oh stop being so dramatic and get on out here."**

The blonde medical student rolled his eyes, shaking his head and grabbed his keys alongside a pack of American Spirits he'd lifted from his brother's stash. If the kid wasn't going to give him the time of day, then he figured he should at least leave him something to remember him by for his next visit. Besides, with the amount of stress he was building up as a consequence of his chosen career as a medical student he knew that a smoke would at the very least allow him to clear his mind a bit to think more clearly.

He walked through the genkan briskly, stepping into his shoes as he slipped a cigarette into his mouth. As much as he disliked the taste of his brother's favored smokes, he still had to bear in mind that he was doing this to spite the kid. Without giving it another thought, Ryuji opened the door and turned as soon as he heard the ever familiar sound of a car's idle and to say that he was shocked by the sight that greeted him would probably have been the greatest understatement of the century.

"No fucking way…"

"Well, I guess your reaction speaks for itself, doesn't it Ryuji?" Kaede chirped.

Ryuji paled and rubbed his eyes, hoping and praying that his mind was playing tricks on him. But once he opened them again he realized that this was not just some figment of his imagination, so he did the only thing he could and lit up to shake away the haze that had just clouded his brain.

Kaede smiled as she leaned back against the fender of her car, running a hand across its hood as Ryuji exhaled a breath of smoke through his nose in obvious exasperation. It was one thing to have already expected her to have top notch driving skills because of the lessons she took at a rally school in the UK, but it was another matter entirely to come face to face with the car that she had 'waiting' for her to pick up.

"How much power is it putting down right now?" he finally asked her.

If the stunning raven-haired beauty felt any surprise at how calm her friend appeared to be she didn't show it. Ryuji usually wasn't one to squirm or behave in an overly dramatic fashion and the fact that he was still a little pale meant that he held back in his reaction.

"At least 360 at the wheel," was her response.

"I see…" he trailed off. "I'm gonna go on a limb here and say that Nishimura-san was the one that tuned the car am I right?"

Kaede dipped her head to confirm this. "Yes, as you can imagine he was a bit hesitant to take on the job at first but he came around afterwards when I told him what I'd been up to in England."

Again, the GT-R owner wasn't in the very least surprised when his friend confirmed that Nishimura was the mechanic who tuned the car for her. Hell, that man was essentially the person he first introduced him to the beauty of cars when he was still in middle school and to date, he was also the only mechanic that Yuzuru would willingly acknowledge to be even better than he was and that was one thing that even he was forced to agree with.

"And what have you been up to Kaede-chan? We didn't get much of a chance to talk much on the drive back from the airport so I want to take the time to ask you a few things."

Kaede moved over to stand next to Ryuji. She'd been expecting an inquiry, given all that time she spent living abroad left her extremely homesick. Being in Japan now was an enormous relief after the difficult time she he had adjusting to life in Cambridge, but that also did not mean that she didn't have her fill of fun with some new friends she'd been lucky enough to make.

Nevertheless, she still had to give credit to where it was due, and both Yuzuru and Ryuji played a crucial role in getting out of her usual comfort zone in their time together. During their school days, Kaede often had difficulty making friends because of her anti-social demeanor, a problem that plagued her from her younger years when she still lived in Sendai as a child. But still, one thing she definitely was able to recall was how different the Yuzuru she first met was compared the one she left a year ago.

Shortly after arriving to Tokyo, Yuzuru was a much colder; more aloof individual to everyone around him but the sole exception was his sister Reina. He cared little for socializing, and despite his popularity in school for being amongst the most handsome and one of top of his class, he developed a reputation for defending those who were being picked on by bullies. For this reason, Yuzuru was able to gain the respect of his fellow classmates and teachers while still making enemies with some in the staff, since he was seen as a 'good' delinquent who never openly picked fights with a great disregard for the rules.

It was only through her persistence and Ryuji's support that Kaede slowly but surely managed to break through the mask of indifference and cool personality Yuzuru had carefully crafted around him. It was her kindness, and openly gentle demeanor that she brought him out of his shell, and as time progressed he even became more sociable and approachable to others.

'_In the end they managed to help each other overcome their problems,'_ Ryuji concluded.

"Well, other than studying and taking rallying lessons I really haven't done much. You know how I am Ryuji; I've never been the outgoing type. England's really nice and the people are very kind to me, but other than the weather I have no complaints. The Premier League is something else and the greatest kick I got was going to an Arsenal match. Highbury was something else and the fans were just incredible. I don't think I ever had so much fun watching a match before. Bergkamp was incredible to watch. I've got no regrets Ryuji, and at best I'm grateful to Yuzuru for encouraging me to take the scholarship in the first place."

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear you say that. But I'm not so sure what his reaction will be once he realizes what you're driving," was his reply.

"What do you mean?"

Shaking his head slightly, Ryuji tucked his hands into his pockets before crouching down to inspect the aggressive Valdi Sports body kit that complimented the vehicle along with its equally appealing Pyrenees Black finish. He exhaled a cloud of smoke from the cigarette that was still lazily hanging from the corner of his mouth as he lowered his gaze to spot the visible intercooler that signified the car was turbocharged.

'_As expected… I'm almost dying to see the way it handles along with the 4WD system and lightweight body.' _

"An Evo VI," he breathed. "I didn't think the day would come when I'd see you driving one of these, let alone racing."

The shrug Kaege gave in response was both eloquent and simplistic in its nature. It was something typical of her, and the way she brushed aside the bangs that were currently obscuring an eye from view combined with that small but captivating grin was all he needed to understand how much both he and Yuzuru had influenced her in several different ways.

"I have been taking rallying lessons you know," she began with just a hint of humor in her tone. "That also means I've been watching quite a few races and let me tell you, Colin McRae is absolutely no joke. That man can drive."

Once again Ryuji found himself with the distinct desire to snort but this time he held it back in favor of stealing another drag from his cigarette.

"Don't let Yuzuru's dad catch you saying that Kaede, the man may come off as all nice and humble but he certainly does have an ego."

"I'll have to bear that in mind," she quickly shot back.

"You'd best."

"You know I will," was her dry remark. "But you still haven't told me what you meant about Yuzuru's reaction to me driving a Lan-Evo."

Ryuj's eyes widened comically as he exhaled some smoke before tossing the remnants of his burning cigarette to the floor. He'd nearly forgotten to explain Yuzuru's current predicament with the Emperors along with the task his father set for him, since the Evo VI had captured his undivided attention from the very moment he laid eyes on it. After all, what car car-crazed fanatic could resist the sight of a wonderfully tuned car that boasted a lovely set of brakes by Brembo partnered with a full rally-spec suspension by Blistein?

'_Not to mention the marvelous addition of a Ralliart spoiler,_' he mentally added.

Kaede cleared her throat, although it didn't dissuade her from taking pride in how appealing her car was to her friend. "I'm still waiting."

Thankfully, Ryuji finally managed to tear himself away from her Evo VI as he turned to her.

"Oh right, well do you remember when I mentioned how Yuzuru's been racing around in a Sileighty in Gunma now?" he asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with my car?"

"Well, as it turns out his next opponent is a kid in an Evo III. But here's the kicker; he's part of that team that is known one of North Kanto's strongest. They're called the Emperors, hail from Tochigi and they all drive Lan-Evos."

"Ah."

"Hold your horses now, I can tell you're enthusiastic already Kaede but that's not all. Their leader, Sudo Kyoichi managed to sorely piss our dear Yuzuru off by questioning who the previous owner of his FD was."

At this, Kaede felt a wave of pity wash over her. Pity. Not sympathy, but actual pity. Of course this wasn't something that was entirely unfounded, as she was well acquainted with Yuzuru's utter ruthlessness. Of the numerous races she could recall attending, there were a handful of them in which a challenger of his decided to antagonize him with their remarks, but to mention a member of his own family was suicide depending on one's point of view.

"He's going to regret that."

"I don't doubt he will. But this man… Kaede-chan, this man is on a whole different level and he can back up his talk. He's very astute and he's best known for his analytical approach to racing. He has no flair, which makes him a bit easier to predict but he's still a force to be reckoned with. Reina herself has admitted to it and I can't help but feel at least a little worried."

"Interesting," she remarked as her lips curled.

The blonde boy shuddered involuntarily. Even with the kind and reserved individual he knew Kaede to be, the girl also possessed an indescribable knack for taking advantage of certain situations and he had a feeling that this one was proving far too good to pass up. In truth, there was absolutely no way he could have been able to predict that their time together would make such a resounding impact on her to the point that she would go as far as taking rallying lessons, but in the end it only made him all the more curious to see how things would play out.

After a full year and a half living abroad, the love Kaede harbored for cars and racing had grown at an exponential rate. The itch she had to test her skills on a touge needed scratching and who better to test them than the first two people that introduced her to pass racing and rallying alike? With a full three months and a half of time at her disposal, Kaede was now well aware that she needed to see what her limits were. As unsettling that notion was, she also found it to be so incredibly intoxicating; to not know how far you've truly come, to not know how hard you can push yourself; it was absolutely maddening for her.

"Easy there tiger, I still haven't gotten to the best part yet."

"And what would that be?"

"Sakumo-san has given Yuzuru a test."

"A test?" she inquired.

"Oh yes, a test; and not just any test either. Yuzuru needs to break his fastest time on Usui's downhill by at least seven seconds with nothing but his skills and an Eight-Six that boasts a mere 150 horsepower."

'_Seven seconds!? That sounds almost ludicrous!'_ Kaede contemplated as she frowned.

"It's not impossible," Ryuji quickly spoke up after reading her expression. "His old man completely wrecked the both of us last Friday when we decided to go out for a spin and his speed was just unreal. I mean, I always thought Yuzuru was batshit crazy with the way he tackled corners, but this guy made us both look like a couple of amateurs with a car most people consider a piece of crap."

Kaede gasped as soon as she heard this. She knew that she shouldn't have been surprised to hear that Yuzuru's unbeaten streak came to a short and abrupt end since she was acutely aware that nothing lasted forever, but to learn that it was his own father that had done the deed painted a very different picture. The man was practically a living legend in Japan, one that was on par with the likes of Tsuchiya Keiichi and his skills as a rally racer in his prime were amongst the most studied and revered for young and aspiring professionals.

The difference between them was clear as day, and this meant that Yuzuru still had a very long way to go before he could even hope to think that he may stand a chance against one of the most gifted and talented drivers of a Golden Generation in WRC. Vatanen, Blomqvist, Salonen, Kakkunen, Rohrl, these were names that would forever become associated with Group B. They were and are, to this day, Champions. The fact that Kurokawa Sakumo was still considered as one of the greatest to ever grace the sport in a manner not unlike Henri Toivonen meant that he was one of a kind; a rare breed. They belonged to a group of drivers that would become best known not for their skills or charisma, but rather the breathtaking maneuvers that they pulled off in the most grueling circumstances.

'_But one step at a time,'_ Kaede mused. _'Even with my responsibilities in England I'm still at an impasse regarding my chosen career path. I love studying law in Cambridge and I still want to be a diplomat like my father, but I've grown to love racing just as much. I worked extremely hard to get to where I am today and being at the top of my class was not as easy as it seemed. I made my choice, and I have to live with it. Who knows, maybe I'll find the chance to be both.'_

One very important thing Kaede had learned in the time she shared with Yuzuru in particular is that nothing could ever be as remotely satisfying as working hard to achieve one's goals. Every single person in the Earth had aspirations, they had desires, and many had dreams. But the thing that was exceedingly rare was finding someone who accomplished those dreams. For some, most were easy to reach because they were for the short-term, they had been easily achievable. Then there those that were for the long haul.

'_It was Yuzuru who taught me that nothing easy was ever worth accomplishing.'_

Each member of their little trio had a dream, and the beauty behind it was that none of them were easy to fulfill. Yuzuru wanted to become a fully professional racing driver, and he continued to go through great lengths to carve a path onto that long road that was so full of twists and turns in nearly every direction by taking one little step at a time. His dedication, perseverance, and resilience were traits that she'd grown to admire as time progressed and it was because of him that she ultimately chose to go on her own path.

Ryuji on the other hand knew what he wanted to do from the very get go, and as a person who was always loyal, dedicated, and outgoing, he had little difficulty thinking outside of the box. It was easy for him to adapt in any given situation in a social environment and his love for helping people, no matter how small the action, was something she grew to love and enjoy. This was one of his most endearing qualities, it was so infectious and inspiring and even during her time abroad she often found herself missing his company.

Yuzuru may have not known it then, but in his own way Ryuji had also played an enormous part in getting him out of his shell. All those pranks, as harmless as they were, were meant to force their friend to go out of his way and interact with others more. The losses he suffered shortly before his return to Japan were a series of two severely crippling blows that no teenager should ever have had to go through, it was almost tragic really. To hold onto all that pain, all that anger, frustration, and anguish was unhealthy for him, and ultimately it was because of their combined efforts that Yuzuru had been able to at least partly let go and move on with his life.

That is why she knew that whatever task was set before him, no matter the difficulty or deadline, Yuzuru would somehow manage to pull through in the end. This was but another step of the many he still had ahead of him on his way to accomplishing his dream and like their days in school, she would be there to help him every step of the way alongside Ryuji.

"If his father could do it, then that means there's absolutely no reason why Yuzuru can't do this either," she declared. "Yuzuru's always had this incredible capacity to keep pushing even when it seems that he at his limit in everything he sets his mind to. I know that he'll breeze through this in a couple of more days but hey I could also use the practice to see where my skill level is at. It'll be good exercise for him as well since he's going to be racing an Evo III in a few weeks too don't you think?"

The sole Tokyo native cracked a smile; it was his first of the night. "I like the way you think Kaede-chan. So why don't we head out for Gunma right now? I'll race you there."

"You're on."

* * *

A/N:

Wow, I've gone nearly a full month without updating and to be honest I feel really bad for not doing it sooner, but these past few weeks have been nothing but one headache after the other. Between the start of the new college semester, buying some expensive fucking books and catching a summer cold that landed me in the hospital for four days after it evolved to a severe case of acute bronchitis, I can honestly say that the only thing I'm looking forward to is reading your reviews and seeing what you think of this chapter as I set to work on the next one.

Again, I can only apologize profusely for the long delay but if it's any consolation I did manage to plan ahead a little more and organize my thoughts while I was in the hospital. The staff was a pain in the ass because they didn't allow me to bring my laptop or work on any school related material I fell behind on so I had to resort to any pieces of paper I could find and a pencil to get everything sorted out.

At the moment I'm still on antibiotics and a ventilator, as my doctor said I came dangerously close to developing pneumonia so yeah life sucks right now but anyway rest assured that I will begin working on the story tomorrow.

I thank you all for your endless amount of patience and I also want to give The Avid Reader a shout out for keeping me going even when I was stuck in a damn bed with an IV stuck in my arm.

See you all next time!

SilentAssassin11

* * *

***EDIT A/N:* - 9/30/15**

Just a heads up people, I want you all to know that I'm still hard at work on the next chapter and that at the moment I'm still recovering from my stay in the hospital in addition to the massive loads of work that I've had to catch up on in the time I was away so fear not! I haven't abandoned any of you! The chapter should be up sometime around towards the end of next week or so, **(If not then by the middle of the following week)** so please be patient and bear with me! I working my ass off as it is to see if I can upload the next chapter a little earlier than what I have originally predicted.


	23. Chapter 23

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 23

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture_

_10:21PM_

Sakumo rolled his eyes from his current spot occupying the nearby armchair as he took another sip of his beer. Once again the people who decided to document his entire racing career had gotten a number of their details mixed up, and while he generally did not care all that much he was still slightly miffed by the mistake they made in pointing out he was a Gunma native.

'_How many times have I said that I'm originally from Tochigi? I moved to this prefecture when I was still a teenager but my hometown is Nikko,'_ he inwardly grumbled to himself.

Tochigi Prefecture and Irohazaka, oh how he missed his true home course. Despite the numerous years he had spent living abroad be it Italy, Germany, New Zealand or England, there was absolutely nothing that could ever replace the natural beauty his beloved Nikko and Japan so proudly offered for all to witness in his heart. From hot springs to breathtaking scenic views in autumn, Tochigi had it all. Even the touge he recalled racing on in his youth were among some of the most intense and demanding he'd ever driven and he took pride in that. This was where everything began for him.

He took pride in the fact that most of his skills, the tricks, and techniques he spent so much of his time developing in street races were what first lead him on his path as a professional rally racer. There simply wasn't anything as exciting or intriguing as racing on some of the most dangerous of terrains across several continents.

In a way, rally drivers were seen as the most courageous drivers of them all and it was for good reason too. Not even Formula 1 could hold a candle to WRC, especially when there were moments one would go airborne and nearly everything had to be calculated perfectly while the co-driver was still reading their pace notes. One mistake, one small blunder, could cost everything and as the driver, you needed make sure that the orders given by the co-driver were followed to the letter.

'_In the end, we rally racers are the ones who've always had the most balls.'_

With a sigh, he began flipping through the next series of channels to see if anything caught his interest, completely ignoring the furry missile that landed on his lap. In the last few days he'd grown used to being in the company of Sundae, and he enjoyed the kitten's inherently playful nature so he gave it a quick scratch behind ears as he continued to browse.

Ultimately, Sakumo settled for a sports channel that was airing a baseball match that pitted the Yomiuri Giants against the Hiroshima Toyo Carp. The two teams were locked in a heated match that was still tied in the 13th inning so he chose to split his attention between the game and the thoughts running across his mind.

At the moment, most of his engineers back at headquarters in Germany were running around like headless chickens without him to hold their hands and guide them through the plans for the upcoming rally at the end of the month, but in truth he couldn't care any less than he did now. It was high time that he put his work and other obligations behind him and sit down with both of his children and to a much larger degree, his wife; to discuss the their issues like a family should.

In fact, Sakumo could barely remember the last time all of them had been together in the same room, talking animatedly amongst each other, or when they last had dinner together like a normal family did. It suddenly dawned on him just how much he missed these small, but endearing moments that had been so rare over the years.

"What's it been? Four; maybe three years?" he asked himself.

As much as he loathed admitting it, and as painful as it was for him to bear, Sakumo understood that their family could never really be whole again. Two years were simply nowhere near enough time for each of their wounds to heal and while Elizabeth continued her work in Cologne as a professor, he could still see her crying every other night she was given some time to dwell on the past. The sight was heart wrenching, and the worst part was that she still loved both Yuzuru and Reina dearly to the point that she had tried on numerous occasions to dissuade their son from taking the path he was on now.

She never really understood his passion for cars, the racing, and the intimacy of coming face to face with death and cheating it nearly every time he cleared a stage, but at the very least she supported him because she knew it was what he loved to do. The hypocrisy of her actions were not lost on him now, and while he did understand her motivations for attempting to coerce Yuzuru into accepting one of the numerous scholarship offers he received to study music, it still surprised him that she had finally given up and allowed him to chase his dreams.

For a woman who was the one that was best known as the most stubborn out of their family, he still felt somewhat grateful that Reina was ultimately the one to put her in her place but that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't wary of what might happen if she tried to pull something else. Elizabeth could be downright scary when it came to her tenacity and it was a trait that both Reina and Yuzuru had inherited from her side of the family. He'd witnessed it so many times after all, and while his daughter most certainly was the most ill-tempered of the bunch, Yuzuru was by far the most stubborn and impulsive when it came down to it.

While he would readily admit that Yuzuru was the most similar to him in regards to his cautious and analytical approach to almost everything he did, he also did have a reckless streak and while this was something he normally attributed to youth and inexperience he couldn't help but feel at least a little worried about how far this might take him. He had lived through that phase himself in his early years but he could recall never being as hasty as his son was recently and although it still wasn't cause for alarm, one could never be too careful.

'_My greatest mistake in all of this was not being around to watch over him after everything took place. He's become quite adept at concealing whatever he's truly feeling but that tells me that he still hasn't completely let go of everything. Yuzuru isn't someone who's prone to doing stupid things, but if the need arose I wouldn't doubt that he would abandon his senses to pull a stunt. Everyone has their moments and breaking point and it seems that he hasn't reached his yet… I can only hope it doesn't come to pass at all.'_

Sakumo sighed as he absentmindedly continued to use his remaining free hand to toy with the kitten on his lap, but it still did little to ease the tension in his mind. In the time he had spent away from his family he'd grown increasingly aware how much his absence took a toll on those he cared for and during those years his son had grown to become a man any father would be proud of.

Yuzuru was kind, caring, affable, and extremely hard working. Whenever he put his mind to something, he always gave it his all and that was why he usually excelled at whatever he task he was given. But, like any person, he also had his flaws. The first and most revealing factor he possessed was that he always carried a mask everywhere he went and in that sense he reminded him greatly of himself, albeit the boy took it to more extreme measures and to some degree he really couldn't blame him for it.

'_And who wouldn't?'_ he asked himself. _'With everything he's been through I probably would have reacted the same way.' _

To lose two people you cared about so dearly merely weeks apart from one another was more than enough to send the average person into a darkest depths of despair and depending on their state of mind, it often made them react in the most unpredictable of ways. There was absolutely no way he could have known how antisocial his son would become in the short period that followed his return to Japan. It was only through Reina's recent calls to report on his unnatural behavior that he was able to gain some insight on the situation and even then he found himself to be so caught up in his work to give it any further thought and now he hated himself for far more than he cared to admit.

What kind of father leaves his own child to fend for himself? What kind of parent forces their own son to grow up and take care of their younger sister without even taking into account how much suffering he had been going through? There was no excuse, no apology that he could formulate in his mind to even begin to express the regret he felt for his shameful actions. During those two years that he and Elizabeth spent away from their children Yuzuru never once complained or called him out on what he did. The boy even spoke to him in a much friendlier manner than he did to his wife and that only made him realize just how lucky he was to be his father.

By nature, Yuzuru had always been an impassioned individual. His brown eyes always carried a spark of warmth to them no matter what kind of situation he faced and while he may have not been around to witness his transformation into a cold, misanthropic individual, he'd heard plenty to come to understand why he decided to adopt that cynical personality that still continued to surface every now and then. The reason was so simple, so blaringly obvious that he almost thought it to be ludicrous. But all he needed to do was look into the boy's eyes and the answer would stare back at him despite his passive, almost noncommittal expression.

Those eyes; the ones usually so full of life and vigor, now harbored traces of anger, anguish and pain that were hard to miss once you gained a proper look at them. Then there was fear. His son was fearful. Yuzuru had a genuine fear of opening himself up to others not because he found it difficult to do so, but rather because he was afraid that if he did, then fate would choose to screw him over for a third consecutive time and take away yet another thing that made him happy.

'_He's not even scared of driving or racing on a touge, but he is when it comes to letting others in.'_

Oh and how hated having to see that, almost as much as he despised himself for allowing it to happen in the first place, because if he'd chosen to stick around then perhaps things would have been different.

Nevertheless, Sakumo also knew he had much to be enormously thankful for as well. If it were not for the combined efforts of Ryuji, Reina, and Kaede, then perhaps Yuzuru would not have been able to crawl out of that wretched pit of utter hopelessness he'd been in. Those friends of his had played a very crucial part in helping him recover some of his usually bright disposition and although he was aware that Yuzuru was not completely 100% it still felt good to know that he was being watched over and cared for in all that time he spent abroad.

'_Elizabeth and I need to have a very long talk once I get back to Germany. This has gone on far enough. She needs to see that he's been the one who's suffered the most in all of this and we've been too selfish to even notice it.' _

Satisfied with his inner musings for the moment, Sakumo chose to turn his attention back to the game to see Hiroshima's pitcher strike out the third consecutive batter of the inning. He'd never been one to sit down and watch other kinds of sports but football (soccer) and baseball were by far the only two he genuinely enjoyed watching. It was a shame that he hadn't been able to keep up with the two teams he happened to favor the most in the NPB but it did remind him of his younger days as a teenager and his cousin in particular.

That man was a diehard baseball fan and he never missed a match when Hiroshima played. Even during their youth, whenever he would come visit his family in Gunma he always sat down with his father to watch baseball and talk about the most recent matches in the league and it was always amusing to watch how heated their discussions would become because in those days Hiroshima were in the midst of their Golden Age. It was safe to say that the only thing his cousin adored more than baseball just so happened to be their shared love for anything that remotely resembled a car.

'_I wonder what that massive rotor head's been up to lately,'_ he idly wondered.

Chuckling to himself, he reached for the house phone that happened to be on a nearby stand and quickly picked it up. Without giving it a second thought, he punched the number and the extension and waited for a few seconds as the phone began to ring.

"Hai, Asahina Rotor Works this is Gentaro how may I help you?" a voice answered in a distinct Hiroshima-ben accent. There was also a lazy undertone that Sakumo found hard not to miss and he grinned in response.

"Hey Gentaro! How long has it been? Are you still stuck at that little shop of yours watching this match?"

The grumble he received in from his cousin nearly made him laugh as he remembered the old days. "Only one person can sound this enthusiastic and still maintain that distinct sarcasm. You should know better than to call me in the middle of a game as important as this one."

"What can I say? I was reminiscing and suddenly thought of you so I decided to give you a call. It's been a while since I've stayed in Japan for more than a week so I hope you can forgive me for wanting to see how you've been doing," was the former rally racer's reply.

"Oh so you're back I see… So to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Come on now, is that a way to greet your favorite cousin?" the Kurokawa patriarch teasingly remarked.

"First you insult my shop by calling it little and then you try to pull the family card on me, so this is as good as it's going to get. And need I remind you that you called me that I'm in the middle of a big project I'm currently working on? The only welcome distractions I've had lately are the few games I've been able to sit down and watch with a beer and a smoke and you just interrupted that."

Sakumo snorted, though his grin remained. "Someone's in a snappy mood today."

"Yeah well that tends to happen when you're trying to pick which material for heat shielding to choose from. I know gold is by far the most efficient and the best to use, but it's expensive. Aluminum is cheaper, lighter, and it dissipates heat very well but I'm still not sure. What do you suggest?"

For a fleeting moment Sakumo felt a surge of nostalgia course through him. Despite the simplicity of the question itself, it also reminded him greatly of how he and Gentaro traded ideas and input with one another without even taking into account their enormously different backgrounds and the approach they took in regards to motorsport.

Very few people if any knew anything about his extended family, and even the media that was so closely associated to racing and the automotive world had yet to even make the connection between him as one of Japan's most accomplished professional rally racers, and yet another name what was commonly mentioned with the likes of Tsuchiya Keiichi and Endurance Racing.

Asahina Gentaro; a man best known for his exceptional technical knowledge, indomitable personality, and his outright speed in anything even remotely resembling a car in addition to being revered as one of the most accomplished drivers in the Japan World Endurance Championship. At a domestic level, Gentaro was seen as one of the greatest to ever race on the circuits of Japan and while he did manage to race in the legendary 24 Hours of Le Mans on several occasions, he was best known for putting Hiroshima and Mazda on the map when every other automaker ridiculed them for sticking to the rotary engine.

What he found to be even the most amusing and inspiring thing to come from out of all of this, is that after his retirement in 1990 he took on a more senior role in the Mazdaspeed division. Gentaro worked tirelessly and racked up so many hours in development work alone that by the time testing came along, the 787B was well ahead of its competitors in both the reliability and power departments. In fact, the monstrous four-rotor machine had so much power that they had to detune the engine to run at a more manageable 700 horsepower with a rev limit set 9,000RPM when it could easily reach well over 900 at a staggering 10,500RPM in a naturally aspirated set-up with peripheral port.

No one would have even been able to guess, let alone predict that the first Japanese automaker to ever win the most distinguished endurance race on the planet would end up being through a non-reciprocating engine design. Both Nissan and Toyota had tried and failed on several occasions to claim that spot for themselves and merely a year after his retirement in 1991, Gentaro's efforts along with those at Mazda bore fruit. It was a testament to both his cousin's genius, and his undying loyalty to the rotary engine. There simply wasn't any other mechanic or engineer he knew in all of his years of experience that possessed such incredible knowledge and capability whenever a rotary was involved. It made him proud to be able to know Gentaro on a personal level and at the same time he was also grateful for counting the man as a family member.

But still, that didn't mean he was above messing with him whenever he asked him a stupid question like the one he did just a few seconds earlier.

"You need to remember that heat transfers in three ways; conduction, convection, and radiation Gentaro. While aluminum may work it won't really do the job as well as you want it to so in this case I would definitely recommend gold shielding even if it will set you back a bit. Besides, what kind of question is this? You should've known the answer yourself."

Now it was Gentaro's turn to snort. "Yeah but a second opinion helps as well. Sometimes I find that I'm often in need of a mind that is a bit older than my own to put things into perspective."

At that Sakumo felt his eye twitch in annoyance. Why was everyone so adamant in referring to him as an old man?

"You're lucky I'm taking that as a compliment instead of an insult because you're right on that account. I've often thought that you're way too feeble minded so I'm not really surprised to see that you need the guidance of someone who is much wiser than you are," he shot back with an equal amount of jest.

"Still crafty with your words I see," Gentaro laughed.

"And I'll never change."

"That's good to know. So, how are the kids? It's been years since I last saw anyone in your family so I can only imagine what they look like now… By the way, I really sorry I wasn't able to-"

"Don't worry about it," he hastily interrupted. "I know that you were also dealing with some problems of your own so it's alright. As for the kids well, I can say they're doing well. Reina's decided to take up an interest in racing and Yuzuru is causing quite the bit of mayhem here in Gunma. He's driving this car called a Sileighty now and he's going to race some kid in an Evo III in a few weeks but at the moment I have him struggling to break his downhill record."

"What the hell is a Sileighty? And why do I get the feeling you planned to make things harder for the kid?" Gentaro asked.

"Believe me I thought the same thing myself and it only clicked when I saw it with my own eyes. But just think of a 180SX with the front end of an S13 Silvia. It's quite fast and very light too but you never heard me say that. I currently have him alternating between that car and my old Levin at the moment but the point in all of this is that he needs to push himself to his very limits before he can discover what I'm trying to teach him."

"And what would that be? That it's not the car but the driver? That the time isn't important but rather the effort he places into his technique?"

"All of the above," Sakumo confirmed.

"You're pulling a Bunta on the poor kid's ass and he doesn't even know about it," Gentaro felt the need to point out.

Sakumo gave a non-verbal shrug in response. When he first conceived this method of training he first began by taking a page out of Bunta's book, but during the whole process he also took into consideration his son's tendency to abuse the acceleration and torque the turbocharger provided shortly after exiting a corner. This was one very crucial detail he managed to pick up when he saw his son's race against the Integra and although he was very much aware of how he implemented the use of left-foot braking to try and keep the turbo spooling in order to avoid as much lag as possible, he still needed to force the boy to experience what it was like to drive and race with a car that did not possess the capabilities he was accustomed to having.

Yuzuru would be forced to utilize every aspect of his technique, each and every little trick he knew alongside that stubbornness of his in order to really come to terms with what he was trying to instill in him and he was counting on it too. Whether he would be able to miraculously manage to accomplish this task in a single week rather than the two he originally planned on would definitely be something to witness, but if he didn't, then he would simply use it as an opportunity to reprimand him for his impulsiveness.

"You just shrugged didn't you?"

The former rally racer allowed a hearty chuckle escape him. He wasn't in the least surprised to see that even after all the years that passed Gentaro still retained that uncanny ability to read him like a book.

"I suppose I am, but the truth Gentaro, is that Reina herself has admitted that Yuzuru was originally faster than he is now but that was due to his negative emotions. His anger and frustrations fueled his recklessness and in turn made him far more ruthless in his methods and to be honest I want to bring out that speed again. Only this time around, I have to make sure that he does it because he wants to grow as a street racer rather than in his attempts to hunt down that driver in the A70."

"I see…" Gentaro trailed off. "Has he given up in those endeavors at all? I can understand his desire to find that man but what do you think would come of that situation if they were to cross paths?"

"I don't know," Sakumo replied in a voice full of honesty. "And that's probably what scares me the most Gentaro. He's been looking for this man for two years now and while it looks like he's settled down for now and moved on the kid's still shown some signs that he wants to find out more about that driver. Yuzuru has never seemed like the type of person who would go out of his way for revenge. He's above that and Reina knows that too, but there's still a danger to this that I do not want to risk. It's part of the reason why I decided to take the FD away from him in order for Masashi to have a look at. I'm not stupid Gentaro, and every single fiber of my being knows that the only car Yuzuru would ever consider bringing out to race that Supra is that FD."

The Hiroshima native exhaled an audible breath of smoke from his end of the line as the baseball game continued to blare through the television. "What are you plans for that FD? Masashi is an expert mechanic but a rebuild usually won't take a man as experienced as him more than an afternoon. He can push it back a bit by taking on a few cars to keep the business rolling but I've no doubt Yuzuru will begin to suspect something's up if he takes too long on it."

"Well now that you mention it, I do have some plans involving that car but that engine is way past its prime. The rotors have been replaced quite a few times already and the housings are beginning to exhibit some wear but before I can go ahead and replace it I know that Yuzuru's got some ideas of his own. My hands are tied at the moment but it doesn't mean I'm interested in picking up one of those beauties you've got laying around at your shop."

"Oho, I know where this is going now," Gentaro murmured loud enough to be heard by his cousin.

"Now, now don't be like that Gentaro, I know you've got at least four of those laying around despite how rare they are in the market so how about I call in one of the favors you owe me and we can call it even? I've got some time on my hands right now so if it's alright with you I think I'll hop on a train this weekend to visit you down there so we can discuss the terms what do you say? I'll even bring Reina along so she can meet your son. He may be a year younger than Yuzuru but I don't doubt that they'll get along," he offered.

There were a series of curses and grumbles that came from the man, but in the end he sighed in resignation. It had been years since he'd last seen either Sakumo or his youngest niece so it would be a nice change of pace to be able to reconnect after such a long time.

"Alright fine; I'll see you both here say Thrusday night? I've got a few things to take care of before then but I'm keen to show you what I've been working on lately and then perhaps we could take your daughter to the Mazda Museum. I'm pretty sure she'll enjoy the experience if what you've told me is anything to go by. Natsuo works there as a tour guide whenever he's not helping me out at the shop so it'll be good.

"Yosh! I'll see you in a few days itoko."

"Yeah, you will."

With that, Sakumo promptly hung up only with a smile on his face as the conversation with his cousin had done much to raise his spirits. He was definitely looking forward to visiting him in Hiroshima and seeing as he still needed to report to the higher-ups in Aichi Prefecture he may as well kill two birds with one stone. All he needed to do was provide the motorsports department with their latest results along with the team's status in Germany and he would be essentially off the hook until his return.

Sakumo turned back to the television, stifling a yawn as he finally head the garage door open along with the notable hum that he'd grown accustomed to hearing in the past few days since he first became acquainted with his son's Sileighty. The machine was very well set-up barring a number of slight miscalculations he quickly managed to decipher after a brief test run at Usui, but that was something he'd expected from the very beginning since Yuzuru tended to prefer a much softer suspension setting up front than he usually did but eventually that would change as time progressed. He had little doubt of it.

Evidently the boy still had much to work on when it came to his mechanical skills just as much as he needed to on his technique as a pass racer and in truth, he couldn't help but find it all the more amusing to see.

'_Well, we all start somewhere and he's in that phase where he's still experimenting with his own car. The balance is superb throughout and the weight distribution is remarkably well-adjusted along with the brakes but I still think he needs to stiffen up the front end a little more. The rear end is perfect at least and you can really feel the car's behavior on the road because of it so all in all I'd rate it at 7.5 out of 10,'_ he decided.

He was being generous, and he knew it too but still, it's not like he would willingly tell Yuzuru what he truly thought of the car's set-up. No, he'd rather let the kid get his feathers all ruffled in an attempt to figure out what he was thinking since it almost always led to him getting some twisted form of amusement out of it.

As soon as the door leading to the genkan opened, Sundae immediately leapt up from her place on his lap onto the floor to greet her owner and in an instant she was in Reina's arms.

"It looks like someone missed me the few hours I was gone," she chuckled.

"She was wandering all over the house looking for you," Sakumo told her. "She even decided to take a stroll around your brother's room to see if you were hiding anywhere."

Once he heard that Yuzuru sent a harsh glare in the direction of the cat, his left eye twitching ever-so slightly in retrained annoyance. He knew his father was trying to rile him up by mentioning one of the ground rules he first set when he allowed his sister to take it in as a pet but at the moment he was still far too preoccupied with his first official meeting with all the members of Project D and their offer to spare it a second thought so he strode over to the couch and leapt over it to take a seat.

"Have there been any calls from Kaede yet? I would have expected her to be here by now," he spoke up.

"No none so far, but why don't you just sit with your old man and tell him everything that went down tonight for starters? " Sakumo grabbed the six-pack of Sapporo he had beside him and offered one to Yuzuru who took it gratefully.

"Well," the younger Kurokawa steadily began. "I've been offered a place in Project D by Ryosuke-san but I'm still not sure if I'm going to take it. They want me as one of their mechanics and they plan on using my knowledge of Kanagawa's courses to their advantage, but to be honest I feel that by taking this position I could end up losing much of the spare time I have to race other opponents. I've got a ton of stuff on my plate right now to worry about and this Saturday they've got their first race in almost two months because of the setbacks they had with Keisuke-san's FD."

Sakumo took another sip from his beer, barely even taken aback by this new development. In the little time since his return to Japan he'd been keeping tabs on the enigma that was best known as Takahashi Ryosuke, but what he thought to be the most intriguing were his methods. The man was driven, if not dedicated to accomplishing his goals and while he considered it to be admirable in someone as young as he was but he also knew how resourceful the eldest Takahashi happened to be as well.

The man had a knack for poking around wherever he could and once he heard someone had tried to trace the source of the engine now resting under the hood of Bunta's former Eight-Six, he immediately did some digging of his own to find out who was asking. Needless to say, this also meant he now knew that the man was aware of Yuzuru's relation to him.

"If I recall, I was the one who first suggested that you join up with a team. It will provide you with good experience Yuzuru, but in the end the choice is yours. Did that Takahashi kid give you some time to think about it?"

"Yeah, he said I can take as long as I want to decide but he did request me to join them at their race in Ibaraki next Saturday."

"It's a long drive up there. But seeing as you've yet to even get anywhere close to breaking your downhill record I'd suggest that you step it up kid, or you'll be forced to eat your own words," he mocked.

"I'm thoroughly aware of that old man," Yuzuru bit back.

"Good. Now, before you throw another fit about me disappearing on your sorry ass all over again I'm going to give you the heads up."

Yuzuru narrowed his eyes on the man in slight confusion. This was a genuine first from his father, but yet again he wasn't at all surprised when the man somehow managed to find a way to insult him. As irritating his father could be through his lack of explanations or his unscrupulous methods, he did enjoy their banter quite a bit.

"Where are you heading off to this time? I thought you wanted to be nice and close to home so you could keep your ever-so watchful eyes on me?"

Sakumo snorted at the comeback, realizing his son was throwing his own words back at him with a tinge of amusement. "Hiroshima," he replied. "I'm off to see your uncle Gentaro for a few days and I want to bring Reina along since you're too busy with work and all."

The young mechanic cocked his head to the side, his mind struggling to remember the last time he had heard of his uncle. Of the little he could recall from his early childhood, he remembered a man who was perhaps slightly taller than his father, with a relatively thin frame and a marked Hiroshima-ben accent. Then there was detail that he made some of the best okonomiyaki he'd ever tasted as a kid, but other than those few characteristics he really couldn't recall anything else. He'd been too small to take note of the more minute facets and Reina even less so he couldn't possibly expect her to remember if he had trouble of his own.

But still, he sent a curious glance in his sister's direction as she took her own seat on the couch next to him, cradling the small kitten in her arms before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Ojisan?" she asked.

"Well, technically he is your cousin twice removed but you kids took to referring to him as 'Uncle' whenever he was around. I don't expect you two to remember him much since you were very young the last time he visited us here in Gunma but I've got some business to discuss with him at his shop and seeing as I have some time in my hands it wouldn't hurt to stay for a few days and get to know the city a little better. I'm thinking of taking the train that leaves at mid-day on Thursday so we arrive shortly after nightfall. It'll be fun to spend time with my only daughter for a change and as an added bonus you get to meet your cousin Natsuo; it just so happens that he works at the Mazda Museum as a tour guide whenever he's not busy helping out his old man at his shop."

Reina's eyes widened considerably as soon her father mentioned the famous Mazda Museum. Virtually everything related to the automaker's history in terms of both racing and production vehicles was housed in that building, and the mere thought of being able to catch a glimpse of the legendary 787B on display was enough to make her disregard the fact that she would be forced to skip school in order to go on the trip. Slowly, she turned to her brother, as if silently asking him if he was fine with her going on the trip while he would end up staying due to his responsibilities.

Yuzuru offered a smile in response, easily sensing her distress. "You should go. I'll admit a part of me is a little jealous that I won't be getting the chance to go and meet some extended family or visit the museum but somewhere along the line I get the feeling that I will have that chance to do so on my own so don't you worry on my account."

"Alright," she relented. "I'll go, but I expect you to behave while I'm gone and not do anything stupid. I'm leaving you in charge of Sundae and you'd better hope that she's alive and well upon my return."

"Yeah, yeah I got it. I need to watch over your blasted cat for a few days. And need I remind you that Kaede's still going to be around? I'm not exactly going to be alone."

Reina instantly froze. She'd nearly forgotten about Kaede, but before she was even able to process the thought, her father jumped in.

"You better not try anything Yuzuru," was his off-handed remark.

"Get your mind out of the gutter old man!"

"Just teasing kid, relax."

The older Kurokawa sibling sighed in frustration, taking a sip from his beer as he set his sights on the baseball game that was well into the bottom of the 15th inning by now. His mind was one giant convoluted mess at the moment and as rare as it was for him to be able to simply kick back and relax on his own, he found it exceedingly difficult to do so.

After he along with the rest of Project D's mechanics were finally able to decide on a good suspension set-up for Keisuke's FD he'd suddenly found himself in the passenger seat of Fujiwara's Eight-Six and to say he was floored by the sheer amount of speed Takumi was able to coax out of the car would have probably been a severe understatement.

'_My mind was blown,'_ he inwardly admitted.

There was no simple way of putting it. Between the roars and growls unleased by the 4A-GE he once assembled, the utterly breathtaking, yet aggressive manner in which Fujiwara Takumi carried himself in the car, and the astounding balance exhibited by the Eight-Six, Yuzuru knew for the very first time that he had discovered someone entirely in a league of his own. The miraculous sense of control Fujiwara seamlessly exercised over his car was not lost on him during the few times he managed to gain a proper look and feel of his unique style on the downhill, and throughout it all he could feel his great desire to improve and become even faster skyrocket exponentially.

'_He's faster than I am… He used to pushing his body way beyond what even I consider to be my own limits and to be honest I don't know if I find that scary or inspiring. One thing's for sure though; if I could ever hope to race Fujiwara-san, then I need to step it up. The way I am now… I know for a fact that I'd lose.'_

"You seem distracted," Sakumo spoke up without even sparing him a second glance.

"I guess I am," Yuzuru replied without giving any other inclinations.

"Want to talk about it?"

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Whether or not you'll end up giving me solid advice rather than another one of your cryptic replies," he grumbled.

Sakumo forced back a chuckle once he got the sinking feeling that his son's current state of mind mainly had to do with his latest encounter with Takumi. Then again, he could vividly recall the time that he had been in the boy's place shortly after he first met Bunta and if there was one thing he knew about the Tofu Shop owner, it was that he never did anything half-assed. Takumi's technique and skills were a testament to the teachings his father instilled in him throughout all these past years whereas Yuzuru's relied on what he taught himself with the few tips and advice he provided him on occasion.

This is where both his and Bunta's methods differed the most; where Bunta preferred to subtly manipulate his son onto an interest in racing, he allowed Yuzuru the freedom to choose and adapt on his own. In his days, no one was ever taught how to develop their techniques, instead they were forced to go through the arduous and usually compulsory trial and error process in order to grow as a driver and this was one thing he wanted Yuzuru to take up on his own.

'_Takumi had the benefit of learning from Bunta at an early age and applying it to situations where he forced himself to adapt in order to persevere; it's part of the reason why he excels greatly whenever he sets his mind to something, but Yuzuru on the other hand grew up without any rules or guidelines to shackle him. I've never even given him so much as a proper lesson but the kid's still been able to come far on his own and it's for this reason I feel that if I step in and help him through this he will instead grow frustrated because he couldn't pull it off through his own efforts.'_

The older man sighed but turned to his son in acknowledgement. "Advice is definitely something I can provide. What do you want to know?"

Yuzuru sent his father a cautious stare, his brown eyes carefully gauging his unreadable expression for any signs of foul play but soon enough he released a breath of his own once he was satisfied that he was being taken seriously for once.

"I've come to realize that after I switched from the FD to my Sileighty I've grown somewhat slower. It frightens me to see that I've grown far too complacent with my current skills and yet nothing I try gets me any closer to recovering my old form. I don't know what it is old man, but breaking my record almost seems impossible."

"It's because you had a different purpose compared to the one you have now. Back when you were parading around Kanagawa you probably didn't give a single damn about improving or getting better. You allowed your emotions to get the better of you and used that anger as the fuel to drive with cold efficiency and brutal relentlessness."

Reina's inquisitive gaze landed on her brother shortly after the statement left her father's lips. She didn't miss the spike of frustration that coursed through him either. One thing she definitely prided herself in was being able to read her brother like an open book. The years they'd spent living together rendered her an expert when it came to judging the mask of indifference that he always carried wherever he went and this time around she managed to zero in on the subtle twitch his eyebrows made once he registered the weight those words carried along with the meaning they held.

Nevertheless, Yuzuru remained completely still. His chest rose when he drew in a breath and he turned away to stare at the floor after he elected to carefully mull over his words to come up with a response that would avoid his activities in Kanagawa.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" he finally asked.

Sakumo turned to look at his son, his face pensive and far more serious than Yuzuru would have given him credit for.

"You need to discover that for yourself. But I will tell you this: forget about the time or your record and let yourself go. Just drive like you normally would and don't complicate yourself. You have all the tools you need to succeed."

Despite the puzzling answer his father provided him, Yuzuru allowed the words to sink in. Under normal circumstances, he probably would have cursed under his breath and dismissed his words entirely but this time around he decided to heed them. Perhaps he was overcomplicating himself, or perhaps he needed to drive like did during his tenure as Kanagawa's Kamikaze, since he could recall just how close he'd been to letting go of all of his inhibitions during his final months racing in the prefecture.

'_And how could I ever forget the dangers that came with it?'_

While Yuzuru tended to prefer a more analytical approach whenever it came to facing his opponents, he also knew that his emotions influenced him greatly as well. He was not above allowing his thoughts and feelings to get the best of him, in fact, during his time in Kanagawa; this had more often than not been the case. It was a dangerous game, one that over time he grew increasingly aware of and he utilized it to a great extent. But the repercussions of those actions had also left him somewhat hesitant to tap into that monster lurking underneath.

'_I need to train myself. If my old man says that only way I can recover the speed I lost and improve on it is by letting go of myself fully then I'm gonna give it a go… But how in the hell do I do that in a car that's lacking enough power?'_ he wondered.

* * *

_Happogahara, Yaita, Tochigi Prefecture_

_10:29PM_

Tatsuru couldn't help but spare a single glance in the direction of his rearview mirror as he continued on what was only his second downhill run of Happogahara. As usual, there were rarely any cars in the desolate mountain pass in this time of night due to the poor visibility and for once he savored the intimacy that his beloved home course granted him. Such occasions were becoming all the more infrequent now that he had become Honda's new poster boy in the JTCC and while he was certainly looking forward to becoming a fully seasoned professional, he was still somewhat mystified by how far he had come in the years since he first took up racing.

He kicked the clutch, downshifting with a flawless grace that was only matched by his use of the heel and toe just as his S2000's rear end lost traction. The sound of tires screeching against the asphalt followed before being drowned out by the menacing growl unleashed by the naturally aspirated in-line four just as the VTEC kicked in at nearly 6000RPM.

'_Oh how I love that sound,'_ he thought.

With practiced ease, Tatsuru tore into the sweeping right-hander that was considered one of the course's most difficult corners. His eyes narrowed on the road before him, not even paying any mind to how close his front bumper came to grazing the nearby guardrail as he cleared it with blinding speed. He pinned the throttle, nodding to himself once he shifted into third gear to recover some of the speed he lost on the exit while his mind continued to devise his assault on the following corner.

As the following corner approached Tatsuru bit his lip, knowing that he was spoiled for choice. There were numerous options available, so many different methods he could use to blaze through the oncoming crest that was relatively narrow and throughout it all he could still feel an odd sense of nostalgia surge through him. A brief smile passed his lips as he floored the accelerator, entering the corner with great speed before stabbing the brakes the very moment he reached its apex with the aid of his left foot whilst simultaneously implementing use of the throttle in order to gain even greater momentum and speed on the exit.

Once clear, the yellow S2000 took the outside lane as the mighty roar it unleashed cut through the quiet mountain pass, and Tatsuru's eyes began to wander once he caught a very distinct exhaust note in the distance. He raised an eyebrow in question, as the sound was one that he found to be vaguely familiar even if it had been quite some time since he had heard it in action.

'_Looks like someone's finally decided to come out and play,_' he thought in a combination of unrestrained amusement and excitement.

Like any street racer, Tatsuru always enjoyed the prospect facing yet another of his many opponents in short skirmishes when he least expected it, and this case was absolutely no different. All that time he had spent testing and training for Honda on tracks across Japan had left him anxious to have a go against someone he knew could match him toe to toe regardless of the circumstances and as a result, he more than willingly let off the gas in order to give the car that was rapidly approaching behind him some time to catch up while his trained ears continued to pick up on that raw and high-pitched scream he last remembered hearing two years prior.

'_Naturally aspirated,'_ he noted. _'Super high revs and it sounds much grittier than a Honda ever does with VTEC… Hm, definitely a 2ZZ.' _

Bearing this in mind, Tatsuru immediately pumped the clutch in quick succession, bringing it back to third gear in order to recover the power band just as his eyes managed to catch the sight of a blue ZZW30 bearing Kanagawa plates in one of his side mirrors. The engine's response was instantaneous, and the F20-powered AP1 snarled under its owner's expert hands as if eagerly anticipating the coming battle.

"It's about time Shiori don't you think?" he remarked aloud as his digital tachometer redlined at 9000 RPM.

Shiori grinned from her place behind the Honda best known as Happogahara's Yellow Flash, shuddering at the wonderful sound both of their mechanically tuned vehicles produced in unison. Oh she had certainly missed this; the freedom, the excitement, and the adrenaline that coursed through her as she played the age-old game of cat and mouse on one of Tochigi's most perilous mountain passes. She'd spent far too much time away from one of her greatest passions and she was enormously pleased to see that her skills had not dwindled by much after the previous two days she'd spent shaking off most of the rust that accumulated in her brief sabbatical.

In one fluid motion, Shiori downshifted. A loud shriek closely followed, and almost immediately she felt the vague but familiar tug of her MR-S's rear end trying to snap back at her. This was one relatively common train most mid-ships tended to have whenever they were forced to drift, but due to the intensive re-work of her car's suspension and it's superb balance, she knew that she would have very little difficulty clearing the tight hairpin that came shortly afterwards.

"Let's see if you really can beat me after all this time I spent away," she murmured with a bright smile on her face.

The raven haired mechanic's eyes narrowed on the S2000 that was only a few paces ahead of her now and she could scarcely fight back the euphoria that had washed over her. Happogahara was one of the few courses in Tochigi that she could still remember like it was the back of her hand after the copious amount of practices she'd spent training and racing on it during her more active years. She knew every single bump, all the perfect lines to take in order to shave off as much time she possibly could and it was quite amusing for her to know that this was primarily due to Tatsuru's more headstrong demeanor in his much younger days.

Nevertheless, Shiori was also well aware of the fact that this was her friend's beloved home course. In the time she'd spent away, he instead chose to utilize it to its full potential and this meant she needed to be equally cautious and observant of what different techniques he would use to take advantage of his greater knowledge and experience on Happogahara.

'_And I'm definitely looking forward to seeing how much he's improved by on a touge,'_ she mentally conceded as they entered the tunnel.

Despite the friendly but competitive spat this encounter with Shiori was rapidly becoming, Tatsuru was definitely beginning to feel the pressure mounting as the Toyota closed in on him with each passing corner. Part of him was berating himself for even considering the thought of slowing down to give his friend some time to play catch up, but the other half was simply too overjoyed about racing her again that it was more than enough to keep all other notions at bay. Besides, he always relished a good challenge and Tochigi as of late had become quite stale with what it had to offer. At the moment only two drivers were even remotely capable of rousing his interest in the North Kanto area and they happened to be quite busy with their own tasks and obligations since one was a member of Project D while the other was a full-time mechanic at Matsumoto Speed.

The Ghost of Akina, or Akina's Phantom Eight-Six. That was the moniker he first remembered being bestowed upon the intriguing character that was best known as Fujiwara Takumi shortly after his exploits in defeating Takahashi Keisuke and at least two other members of the Akagi RedSuns. Then there was the driver formerly known as Kanagawa's Kamikaze, and now the Ghost of Usui, Kurokawa Yuzuru who happened to be highly skilled in his chosen areas of expertise all whilst being quite the charismatic individual as well. He'd barely even known the kid a few weeks but from the very first moment he managed to shake hands with him he was captivated by his aura. There was a certain warmth to it; a certain naivety and just a touch of attitude in the way the young mechanic carried himself that was humbling for him to behold.

Tatsuru could only wonder what Shiori's reaction would be like once she met with the boy, given that his resemblance to Kakeru was so uncanny that even he thought his mind had been playing tricks on him when he first took in his appearance. It was until he noted a few small differences between the two that he felt another sense loss threatening to overcome him, but much to his endless surprise all it took for those negative emotions to dissipate was that single conversation he had with him shortly after the race against his cousin.

From their similar driving styles, to their analytical and yet aggressive approach, nearly every detail he managed to take note of that night served as a keen reminder of what he once lost and it was then that he realized that he had found something truly special in the making. Of this, he had absolutely no doubt.

Chuckling slightly at his momentary lapse in the heat of a battle, Tatsuru's gaze landed on his rearview mirror and felt his heart soar at the sight of the blue Toyota following close behind him. And with only a series of high-speed s-turns following the hairpin they just cleared, he knew that the best place to test Shiori's resolve would be there.

Without giving it any further thought, Tatsuru continued on his trek. He weaved through the narrow but rather simple bends with almost little to no effort, but his eyes widened in surprise when the MR-S continued to gain on him. At best, Shiori was now only a meter away from trading paint with his rear bumper and this meant he could no longer hold back.

With two years away from any type of street racing, Tatsuru was hoping to ease Shiori back in but it appeared that that would no longer be the case. Even with all of the extra time and practice he had to improve on his technique and his capabilities as a driver he simply couldn't turn a blind eye to the fact that Shiori had also been one of his mentors aside from Kakeru. Shiori was essentially the only person in Japan who knew all of his tricks and how to exploit them, turning them into an advantage when others usually struggled to keep up and if he took into account the naturally light-weight frame of her ZZW30 and the added bonus of improved traction midships granted their drivers, then this meant she was an even match for him.

Both of them knew nearly each and every intricate detail surrounding their cars and the modifications made to them. If memory served him, the only departments in which he knew his S2000 outperformed Shiori's MR-S was in total output and perhaps weight distribution. But in terms of handling and cornering he lost out. This was one handicap that he definitely didn't want her to use against him to its fullest extent and if it meant he no longer had the benefit of holding back; then who was he to deny her a proper challenge?

"Oh well," he muttered. "I guess this means I'll just have to get serious."

Shiori fought the urge to roll her eyes once she noticed the S2000 before her speed up for a second consecutive time, instead choosing to shake her head once she managed to catch the subtle, almost non-existent change in line Tatsuru made right after he hit the brakes in preparation for the tight left-hander that was almost upon them. She didn't even need to guess what her friend was about to do; she had seen him execute it on numerous other occasions before but that still didn't deter her from watching what she knew would be a true spectacle.

For a fraction of a second she watched as the yellow AP1 initiated the weight transfer, leaning the car in the opposite direction in order to gain the right amount of momentum right before swerving back to the left in order to send it sailing through the corner with purely calculated efficiency as the sight proved to be equally as imposing as she remembered it to be. Tires screeched, and smoke billowed from the Honda's rear end as it completed a marvelous inertia drift for her to feast her eyes upon.

The control Tatsuru exhibited over his machine was utterly miraculous for Shiori to behold and once again she felt a wave of nostalgia slowly seep into her. With her smile still in place and as if a sudden weight had been lifted off her shoulders, Shiori dipped the clutch and reveled in the sound of her engine's throaty snarl as the needle jumped.

'_I've been away for far too long… I'd nearly forgotten what it was like to chase someone down in a pass as dangerous as this one.'_

Indeed, there wasn't anything that could ever replace that thrill, that rush, and the sense of adventure that she had experienced on countless other occasions. She saw that now, and as difficult it still was for her to carry on after losing the one person she ever cared about the most Shiori understood that it simply wasn't a good enough reason for her to just curl up and live as if everything in life no longer held a meaning for her.

In truth Shiori still ached to return to those earlier, much happier days of her life but at the very least she had finally managed to recover the love she previously had for her work and the passion that came with it. She still adored Kanagawa and Yokhama since it the only place she had ever considered her home prefecture but now she felt like it was time for a real change of scenery. There were new places she wanted to experience, different touges to race on, and more importantly, she wanted to meet the person who Tatsuru had spoken so highly of.

In her heart, this was the one thing Shiori knew she was set on the most. She needed to see for herself if the words her friend had spoken to her two days prior really held some semblance truth to them. Some part of her was still desperately clinging onto whatever sliver of the past she could manage to get a hold on and if there was one person who could give the closure she needed, she knew it would be Yuzuru.

There was a reason why Shiori had elected to steer as clear as she possibly could from Gunma, and although at first it had been primarily due to her own selfish reasons and the painful memories that were associated with that prefecture she could no longer ignore the call that beckoned. After all, Gunma had been his beloved home prefecture, and Shibukawa his hometown.

"It's only natural," she breathed.

'_It's high time I pay you a visit Kakeru… I'm sorry for having stayed away for so long, I know it wasn't fair after everything you did for me, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it… Now however, I know I can face up to reality and move on. Yuzuru's given me the hope I so desperately needed, and I can only wish that I can look over him like you have done for me in these past two years.'_

* * *

_Fujiwara Tofu Shop, Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture_

_11:02PM_

Bunta exhaled another breath of smoke from his ever present cigarette and turned the page from the day's newspaper he currently held in his hands. The day had been largely uneventful and aside from a few regular customers that always happened to pop by every now and then business had been quite slow. It was a nice change of pace for him, and for once he'd been able to simply laze around the house after preparing the batch of tofu Takumi would deliver on their behalf on the following day.

Hell, summer was practically upon them and once the kids were out for school he knew he would be quite busy managing and maintaining the shop when business began to boom so intermittent breaks like these were something he enjoyed quite a bit.

With a sigh, Bunta tuned yet another page as his mind began to wonder what Takumi's perceptions on the young Yuzuru were. It was funny really, since he could still remember the few times Takumi and Yuzuru would spend playing football as children and yet there was little they could recall about one another shortly after encountering each other. Then again, it had been well over eight years since the last time they ever saw each other so he wasn't entirely surprised when Takumi first approached him and spoke of the rising young talent that was making quite a name for himself in Usui.

'_But that was to be expected,'_ he conceded.

If there was one trait he happened to share with Sakumo the most, it was probably that they never did anything half-assed. Whenever they set their sights on a goal, no matter how implausible or difficult it seemed they would always give everything they had and more. This was in their nature. And for street racers who aspired to become something far greater it was something they always needed to bear in mind.

Thankfully, it was another characteristic that Takumi seemed to have naturally inherited from him, and all the proof he needed lay within the fact that his son still had not given up in his attempts to beat the Impreza regardless of how futility it seemed. Although Bunta understood that a driver was what always rendered their car a much greater threat with their technique, there would always be occasions in which the car was simply too advanced, too powerful when pitted against something that was much older.

His old Eight-Six was still a very capable machine, and it had conquered several vehicles on the downhill with little to no difficulty because of Takumi's skills as a driver. But the very idea that Takumi still believed that he could beat him with the Eight-Six made it all the more hilarious for him. The boy was still light years away from even posing a threat to him, let alone a challenge. There was still a great deal he had to learn when it came to the art that was pass racing, and although he was conscious of the fact that he would soon begin to run out of things to teach him Bunta understood that the path to becoming a professional was both as long as it was difficult.

Even drivers at a professional and competitive level often confessed that there was never an end to the amount of things they could learn and in that regard Sakumo was no different. For this reason, Bunta could knew that it was only a matter of time until Yuzuru would begin to cause an even greater stir if he continued to demolish opponents at the rate of pace he was currently going. Out of all of the Kurokawa children he had the benefit of knowing, Yuzuru was the one who behaved like his father the most. He had been able to discern as much the night Sakumo had decided to drag him, Yuichi and Masashi along to one of the kid's races and that single glimpse was all he had needed to understand this.

Both were extremely analytical, but they also possessed an unnatural amount of grace, flair, and aggressiveness that was unique to the Kurokawa family. Of course there were some similarities as well, and he had to admit that Yuzuru certainly knew how to implement a great deal of rallying techniques to pass racing. It had been quite the sight for him to witness but underneath all of that Bunta had also realized very early on that the young mechanic had been toying with his prey throughout the race.

'_The kid displayed an incredible amount of skill in the race, and completing a four wheel drift at full throttle with very minimal counter steering is something very few people can ever pull off at his age, but there's a certain amount of arrogance underneath that seems to be holding him back. Much like Sakumo during his early days, Yuzuru is obsessed with improving and growing even faster but before he can even accomplish any of that he first needs to discover himself. Takumi just went through that whole process and came out the better for it, but I honestly don't know if Yuzuru will react the same way.'_

Bunta perked up suddenly, crossing his arms as his ears easily picked up on the loud exhaust note of his former Eight-Six. This brought a brief smirk across his face and he blew out another round of smoke from his nose as he tipped his cigarette to discard some of the ash that had accumulated on the burnt end before returning to his thoughts.

'_I haven't seen the kid in years but before I can properly judge him I'm gonna have to ask his old man to send him my way. Knowing that bastard, he's probably playing mind games on his ass without him even knowing it,'_ he thought in amusement.

For a fleeting moment Bunta acknowledged the hypocrisy of his own words, given the fact that he was very much the same whenever it came to forcing his own son to learn something the hard way but this time around he first wanted to gain a better insight on what Sakumo was up to. There was little left in his bag of tricks that he could teach Takumi, but at the very least he could also provide the son of both one of his greatest friends and fiercest rivals some proper advice should he really require it.

He knew that Sakumo would probably never admit it, but during their racing days he had taught the man a great deal and this meant that he was more than willing to stick it to the guy again if it meant getting a few laughs out of it along the way. Besides, Bunta rather enjoyed providing words of encouragement and advice whenever one of Takumi's friends came around. He'd grown rather fond of Iketani, who always stopped by whenever he had the chance for a brief chat and a piece of fried tofu and as always, Itsuki behaved like the awkward but well-meaning car-crazed fanatic that he was.

Bunta snorted, turning around his copy of the day's newspaper in order to read the sports section and in particular the most recent reports on the most recent events in the motorsport world just as Takumi parked the Eight-Six a few meters away from him. With yet another set of deliveries due tomorrow at Akina, it was now the Impreza's turn to make the rounds and this meant he was free to run a number of checks on the Trueno. He was genuinely curious to see what kind of new adjustments and modifications were made in yet another day of testing to prepare for coming expedition and more importantly, to see if Yuzuru had indeed utilized his mechanical skills to improve on it.

'_I wouldn't be surprised if it's better than when I last drove it. That Takahashi Ryosuke bears the capabilities of a true genius whenever it comes to finding the right set-up for the Eight-Six and Yuzuru's most certainly not far behind either if the engine sitting under the hood of the car is anything to go by.'_

Takumi slipped out of the driver's side, sporting a faint smile on his lips in addition to satisfaction that seemed to rolling off him as he closed the door before promptly making his way over to the door after sending a nod of acknowledgement in his direction.

"So, how was Usui?" He asked.

The brown haired downhill ace paused in mid-step, his mind still trying to process the other half of the numerous tweaks and changes that had been made to improve the already remarkable handling and cornering capabilities of his beloved Eight-Six with both Kurokawa and Ichinose's input earlier in the night. The wealth of knowledge both mechanics possessed and the astounding efficiency they operated with whenever they worked together had proved quite the spectacle to observe, and after they each took a turn to ride shotgun on Usui's downhill with him he was left quite impressed with the two of them as well.

But perhaps the most intriguing of the two mechanics was Kurokawa; of this, he was absolutely sure.

"Eventful and productive," the younger Fujiwara replied.

"I see… and what of Yuzuru? Now that you've managed to spend some more time around him I'm curious to see what you think of him."

The teenager in question cocked his head to the side in surprise. His father rarely ever asked much about his exploits or activities with Project D and for this reason he could merely speculate why he'd suddenly grown so interested.

"He's… he's quite something I guess. I don't think I've ever met someone like him before and I think it's very surprising to see a person my age know so much about the more technical side of things when it comes to cars. He made a few changes to the handling and suspension while we were there and I was blown away by how much smoother the transition in the corners were compared to before. By the way, did you know that he was the one who built the engine you installed in the Eight-Six?"

"Well that's quite natural, and yes I did."

"And why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Bunta shrugged as he tossed the remnants of his cigarette to the floor. "You never asked."

Takumi rolled his eyes at his father's blatant dismissal before turning back in the direction of the door as he yawned. It had been a rather long day for him, and after going through a strenuous eight hour shift and his duties as one of Project D's aces he was willing to accept that he was quite tired. He would much rather take up the discussion with his father another day due to his desperate need of shuteye.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go turn in for the night. I've got deliveries to do tomorrow so I'll take this up with you later oyaji."

"That's fine; go get some rest but leave your keys with me. I think I'm gonna go for a quick spin on Akina and I feel like taking your car with me. I'll even cover a tank of gas to save you the trouble. I'm somewhat interested to see what's changed with this latest set-up."

Without another word Takumi tossed his father his keys, knowing that he wouldn't have to spend some of his hard earned money on some gas for the upcoming week. Besides, his mind was still trying to come to terms with the very notion that Yuzuru had promised to teach him more about mechanics along with the prospect of racing him sometime in the near future. He was actually quite eager to learn more about his skills as a mechanic and as a driver.

'_But first, I need to focus on my race this Saturday in Ibaraki. Something tells me that this next opponent I'm facing will probably be the hardest yet, so I can't afford any other distractions until then.'_

* * *

A/N:

(Sigh) I'm gonna be brutally honest here. For the majority of the past month I've had this chapter sitting in my laptop halfway finished before life decided to come crawling around and majorly fuck up my plans. As if the time I spent in the hospital hadn't been enough of a setback, I recently returned to my job and quit after realizing just how unappreciated I was and now I'm starting a new one in the coming week so that means I'll have even less time to write than I previously did.

Hell, I was planning to upload this chapter sometime around this past Thursday before I got slammed with a 15 page mid-term paper for my useless philosophy class that same day and my professor was kind enough to make it due the following day so yeah, goes to show how much I missed and fell back on.

Anyway, I still want to take the time to apologize for taking so long but again life just so happens to find this way to screw you over when you least expect it so all I can offer to you guys is that I've already begun my planning for the omake I've promised to do and I'm starting on the next chapter very soon after I get everything in order.

Well, at the very least this chapter is a little longer than most to make up for it. Feel free to point out anything as well since its constructive criticism, and rest assured that I'm working diligently to get everything back in order.

Thanks again for your endless amount of patience!

-SilentAssassin11

* * *

*Update* 11/19/15

Hey folks! I know its been a literal month since the last time I updated but I must urge you to be patient with me for just a little while longer. As it stands I'm close to finishing the next chapter and to be frank, the only excuse I can offer to you fine people is life. My new job has its perks but the hours I clock are pretty bad, (Retail at it's finest I always say) but just to repeat myself one more time I have not abandoned this fic or any of you. Unfortunately my responsibilities have been eating away the free time I usually set aside to write and plan and as a result progress has slowed by a considerable margin but once the next week passes by I should have enough time to step up in production. Anyways I can only offer you all my thanks and apologies for making you wait so long but I promise the next chapter will be out soon-ish. Writer's block has also decided to come crawling around for a bit as well but thankfully that has already managed to sort itself out.


	24. Chapter 24

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 24

* * *

_Kurokawa Residence, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture_

_11:26PM_

Kaede felt her mouth drop in shock once she was able to take in the sheer magnitude of the Kurokawa household. Even by her own father's standards as a high-flying diplomat her home in Sendai had been far more modest than the clash of Western and Japanese architecture that appeared entirely out of place in such a quiet and relatively charming neighborhood. She couldn't think of a time where she'd ever seen a house so large that it could easily take up the space of two of those that made up the rest of the neighborhood and for a moment she could scarcely decide whether to smirk or admire the rather distinct combination the two-story home had to offer.

'_Yuzuru must hate this,'_ she inwardly chortled.

Ryuji closed the door of his GT-R, groaning in frustration when he noticed Kaede standing by her car, arms crossed and a playful grin spreading on her lips once she turned to look acknowledge his arrival.

"Kuso," he cursed. Part of him already knew that she was gloating after leaving him the dust with only four exits left on the expressway but he still couldn't help feeling quite amazed by the tenacity she displayed throughout most of their chase. At one point they had even decided to take the longer route and this allowed for a quick spin at a nearby touge he'd grown fond of whenever Usui grew a little stale for him.

As much as he hated to admit, Kaede had utterly destroyed him. She had exceeded each and every single one of his expectations and the speed she displayed was something he never could have predicted her to develop in merely a year and a half of rally school.

'_I should have expected this,'_ he mentally groaned. _'Kaede's always been downright scary whenever she managed to project that calm and imposing aura but when you factor in her newly developed skills obtained from countless hours spent training under the guidance of a former pro rally racer… well, I don't think scary would be too strong a word to describe this side of her anymore.'_

The blonde medical student turned back to gaze at his cell phone, flipping it open in order to send his friend a message to inform him of their arrival whilst his mind continued to try and come to terms with the fact that he'd pretty much been handed his ass back to him on a silver platter by a girl who had not even known the difference between an automatic and manual transmission two years prior. He could only hope that Daisuke didn't somehow manage to learn of his latest defeat since he already knew the kid wouldn't ever let him live it down.

"Are you done brooding Ryuji or am I gonna have to take my bags into the house myself?" The Miyagi native suddenly spoke up as she sent a curious glance in his direction.

"Yeah, yeah I'm done; I'm just having a hard time trying to make sure what just happened really wasn't a figment of my imagination," he grumbled.

Kaede shook her head, a hearty laugh managing to slip through after hearing her friend voice his astonishment. But still, a part of her was also aware that she happened to be enjoying the reaction she garnered from him perhaps a little too much. Ryuji had always been the one who was the fondest of pulling pranks or making light of others regardless of the severity of certain situations and it was a nice change of pace to see him at a loss for words. Not even a full twelve hours had passed since she arrived in Japan and in that short span of time she had managed to pull off quite a feat considering Ryuji was almost never a card short of a fully loaded deck.

Yuzuru on the other hand, was someone who always preferred to lie low. This in turn rendered him exceedingly difficult to predict because he always played on Ryuji's paranoia that he was out to get him. Regardless of how many pranks or jokes their blonde friend pulled at his expense Yuzuru never forgot them. He would vow to obtain revenge and wait until the very moment the third member of their little trio was completely oblivious to exercise the some of the most elaborate and perhaps devious machinations she ever had the benefit of witnessing.

Chuckling to herself, Kaede turned on her heel but not before sending Ryuji a final wink just as Reina and Yuzuru both stepped outside the house to greet her. Nevertheless, despite her attempts to take a step in their general direction, she was instantly tackled by a brown haired missile that was nearly her height followed by the girly squeal the female Kurokawa released in excitement.

"It's been a while hasn't it Reina-chan?" She managed to say despite the infamous bone crushing hug she was currently trapped in.

"Well over a year actually," Yuzuru offhandedly remarked as he waved. "But I can see England has treated you quite well from the looks of it. I heard the food over there lacks some of the flair we're accustomed to having here am I right?"

"I see you still haven't lost that sense of humor of yours, but I must admit I was hoping for at least some type of reaction," Kaede returned.

Yuzuru paused in mid-step, his calculating gaze narrowing on the striking black Mitsubishi that was parked a few meters away from him as Reina too turned around to see what had made her brother stop in his tracks.

"Hm, it seems I spoke far too soon," the Sendai native chuckled as she finally managed to pick up on that small, ever so subtle twitch in the eye that she remembered to be utterly adorable whenever Yuzuru happened to have been caught by surprise or was close to blowing his fuse.

It didn't take much for Reina to connect the dots shortly after she managed to take in the breathtaking view the Evo VI provided with the aid it's aggressive Valdi body kit and the numerous finishing touches in the form of a Ralliart rear spoiler, a full set of race-spec Brembo brakes, and Volk Racing TE-37s finished in white to provide a very clear and appealing contrast from the Pyrenees Black finish.

"This seriously can't be a coincidence," the brunette sighed as she brought a hand to cover her mouth in restrained amusement.

"Coincidence? No; but I think my prayers have just been answered," Yuzuru muttered under his breath after spending a few minutes inwardly assessing each and every clue the Evo provided after a number of observations. After spending nearly two days practicing on Usui with little results his outlook had dwindled quite a bit.

Since he only had less than a week to accomplish what he viewed as the enormously challenging task of beating his fastest time on the downhill by at least a full seven seconds in the Eight-Six his chances to do so seemed quite bleak. He also could not ignore the fact that if he wasn't able to accomplish the test his father set for him, then he would have virtually no chance to beat the Emperor's third fastest driver in an unknown course.

Regardless of the adaptability and unpredictability he always prided himself in when it came to pass racing, Yuzuru was also aware that Sudo Kyoichi was not a man to be trifled with. If the rumors he had heard were correct; merely a year prior to his arrival to Gunma, the Emperors had nearly conquered the entire prefecture in one seamless sweep. The man was extraordinarily analytical, perhaps even more than he was, and he never failed to come up with a backup plan in case things went awry. It was evident from the very get go that he also taken quite a shine to his would be challenger and that meant that there was something in the boy that he had failed to see through during their first encounter at Akina.

Naruse was much like him in a sense as well. He carried a mask, but his mask was one that did not hide what he was feeling or thinking. His countenance was genuine at least; of that he was certain, but underneath all of that, underneath that charming smile and his humble personality lay a monster that had decimated the ranks of one of Tochigi's strongest teams. This feat alone was enough to make several heads turn and it also left him quite impressed. The prospect of racing someone fresh on the block was enticing, but his exploits were far more interesting.

'_Ryosuke-san has also been a big help as well,'_ Yuzuru quickly reminded himself. _'He's managed to gather a very detailed file on a kid who's virtually unknown outside of Tochigi and send it my way as a means to gain a better insight to the kind of driver he is. I need to thank him for that later.'_

The sudden thought of Takahashi Ryosuke also brought forth yet another conundrum into his mind. While he was still very much intrigued by the possibility of joining Project D as a mechanic, arguably Gunma's most elite team, he still felt somewhat hesitant to have much of his remaining free time to be suddenly taken up by expeditions and obligations towards them. At the moment the only incentive he could possibly see as his greatest reason to join them laid in the chances he would have to see both Takumi and Keisuke in action against other skilled opponents, not to mention he was very much aware of how rare it was for someone like Ryosuke to present such an opportunity to someone he'd only met a month earlier.

As the team's two aces were handpicked by the genius that was known as Akagi's White Comet, both drivers possessed something truly special. Of this, Yuzuru was absolutely certain. Just a few hours earlier both of Project D's drivers had blown him away with the innate gifts they had when it came to racing on a togue and it had only served to increase his desire to race them at an equal level. The speeds with which they fearlessly tackled corners, coupled with the intensity of their assaults reminded him greatly of the first time he ever experienced the thrill of pass racing in the passenger seat of his beloved FD in New Zealand.

'_And that was the most profound experience I've ever had in my life,'_ he mentally admitted as he turned to acknowledge Kaede's slightly confused stare with a look of pure determination on his face.

"You'd best get ready Kaede, because I've only got six more days to break my record and you're gonna help me do it."

Kaede's eyes widened for a moment, but a grin quickly spread on her lips as she crossed her arms. "I'll help you in any way I can Yuzuru, but I also want to test how far I've come against a more skilled opponent."

Ryuji bristled at the comment. "Oh, thanks for that," he said whist rolling his eyes.

"You're most welcome," she replied without missing a beat. "Ah speaking of which, I nearly forgot that I brought each of you a few souvenirs from England. I do hope you like them, but before we get to any of that I going to need some help with my luggage. The last run Ryuji and I had in a nearby touge sapped the last of my energy and this jet lag isn't helping much either."

Yuzuru couldn't help but arch an eyebrow once he heard this, his brown eyes landing on their blonde friend. "Why do I get the distinct impression that your ego's been knocked down a few pegs since the last time I saw you? Did she give you a thrashing?"

The medical student averted his gaze, an uncharacteristic silence falling upon him as both Reina and Kaede broke into laughter once it dawned on them that Yuzuru had hit the nail on the head with his last statement.

"Your silence speaks volumes you know."

"Fine! She beat me, happy?"

If Yuzuru had not been so mentally exhausted after an entire day of physically demanding activities as a mechanic, and the overload of information running around his head he would have probably laughed long with the two giggling women but instead he settled for a short chuckle.

'_Only a year abroad and she manages to take Ryuji down and play it off as if it were nothing,' _he surmised while taking great care to hide the surprise he felt.

Very few drivers could ever boast that they had attended Rally School and successfully graduated in such a short time frame, let alone implement that knowledge to the grueling demands of pass racing, and yet Kaede had managed to do so in just a few hours since her return to Japan. It was unsettling, and yet, Yuzuru quickly found that his curiosity was beginning to get the best of him when it came to seeing how the infamous 'Ice Queen' of their high school years would behave behind the wheel of the Evo VI.

"Tell me something Kaede," he began.

"Yes?"

"Why would you choose to drive a Lan-Evo with such a different variety to choose from? While I'm very much aware of the dangerous combination turbo and four wheel drive can be I still feel like I'm missing a crucial detail here. Whenever you chose to go out with either me or Ryuji for meets and races in Kanagawa you were always drooling over my FD and quite a few other rear-wheel drive cars so what changed? I understand that in rallying 4WD is absolutely essential and that it also offers several other benefits in the more robust passes so to speak, but this is something I would have never expected from you."

"Ah, well in that case the answer is actually quite simple."

"And that is?" he gestured in order for her to continue.

"Right, well, to be honest I grew somewhat attracted to that combination of turbo and 4WD. The sense of grace and balance you get while cornering, combined with the instant response once the turbocharger kicks in was really enticing once I felt what it was really like. That happened shortly after I bought my first car over in England. My Dad sort of wanted to surprise me and he offered to get me a car as my means of transportation but most of his ideas differed from mine…"

Yuzuru resisted the urge to roll his eyes shortly after hearing this. Kaede's father though relatively humble and well-meaning, was fiercely protective of his only daughter due to his status as a single father. As a result, he happened to be quite the doting man and he always tried to shower the girl with gifts since he was rarely around to spend as much time as he possibly wanted so it didn't come as much of a surprise when he began to mentally list off the more expensive and luxurious brands of cars he could think of.

"So which one did offer to get you? Mercedes or BMW?"

"Mercedes," she muttered with a sigh.

"Of course it was, but you preferred something more reliable, less expensive am I right?"

"You know me too well, but oh, don't forget home grown as well," she playfully added.

The young mechanic shared a knowing look with his blonde friend, the same thought running across their mind once she confessed to taking on their own tastes when it came to picking out a car suitable for her use.

'_We taught her well.'_

"Right then, you've had a rather long day so let me lead you to the room you will be staying in," Reina offered after grabbing one of the few bags Kaede had brought with her. Wordlessly, the Miyagi native followed as she grabbed the lightest bag of the remaining two before sending a casual wave in their direction whilst she cheerfully whistled a tune to herself.

Ryuji turned to stare at the luggage Kaede had brought with her and cursed under his breath after realizing that they had been left with the much heavier bags to deal with. Like Kaede, he had had a very long day and he had gone as far as taking a day off from his job in Maebashi to ensure that he would be the one to pick her up after Yuzuru proved to be unavailable so at the very least he figured that he would take the one that didn't appear ready to burst from all of the unimaginable things that had been stuffed into them.

Silently, he followed Yuzuru back inside and despite how deeply immersed his friend happened to be in his thoughts he couldn't help but wonder what continued to eat at him so much. In the few years since he first met him, Yuzuru had always possessed a seemingly unnatural talent that allowed him to project a veil of calm around him at all times, even when his brown eyes flickered with some sort of non-descript emotion. He always appeared composed, even when his emotions were raging on the inside and in this case he could sense a sort of confusion and trepidation coming off of him; something that had become relatively common as of late.

There were times he would take a moment as ask him what was on his mind, but in this instance he already knew better than to inquire. All he would receive in the end would be a cryptic response and in most cases, they would also tend to be frustrating. As a result, Ryuji decided to avoid breaching any complicated subject and closed the door behind him after entering the genkan. He took care in removing his shoes, heaving another sigh as he lifted the luggage in his dominant hand and making his way over to the stairs after offering a respectful nod in Sakumo's direction, who seemed far more interested in the baseball game blaring through the television.

Upon arriving to Kaede's room, Ryuji promptly set the heavy bag on the floor to find her standing at the center of the room with her hands at her hips with a look of surprise as she took in how spacious it was. Other than the desk set beside the nearby window, the large twin bed opposite to it and the closet that was near the door, the room itself was relatively bare. There wasn't much in the terms of furniture but at the very least it gave off a rather homey feel and with a single glance, Kaede was already tempted to jump into the bed with her clothes and all.

"You should get some rest," Yuzuru offered from his position near the doorway. "Ryuji mentioned you would be looking for a job that would last you for the summer and he took the liberty of bringing it up to my boss back at the garage so if you're still interested you could come with me to work tomorrow so you can take a look for yourself."

"Really? And how would you feel about me working with you at the garage? From what I heard, you happen to work for Matsumoto, the chief mechanic of Project D and probably one of Takahashi Ryosuke's closest friends. I hear they tend to be pretty selective and exclusive when it comes to hiring someone who wants to work for Matsumoto Speed," she asked.

"If you can pull your own weight then I'm sure it'll be alright. My boss is in need of someone who isn't afraid of getting their hands dirty and doing some desk work while at it. Things have been a bit of a mess lately and while Reina has also expressed some interest in working at the shop she can only do so part time."

Kaede rolled her eyes after she easily noted how Yuzuru refrained from expressing his opinion on the matter. She wasn't in the least surprised to realize that he held at least some reservations about having her work together with him, but at the very least he did not mention that he was against the idea entirely. It was evident from the very first moment that she laid eyes on him after her return that her friend currently had a lot on his mind and while she was certainly curious to know a little more about what he'd been up to after all this time, she ultimately decided to shelve those questions for later use.

"Well if I'm not mistaken I usually tend to be the most organized out of our little trio not to mention I've always been somewhat of a bookworm as well so organizing files, taking calls, and dealing with customers won't put a damper on my enthusiasm to take this new challenge."

"That's certainly true," the older Kurokawa conceded as he made to turn and head back to his room.

"Ah wait!" Kaede suddenly exclaimed before leaping to her feet and heaving what appeared to be the heaviest piece of luggage onto the bed with almost no difficulty on her end.

Ryuji's eyes went wide with shock at the sudden display of strength, feeling quite emasculated by the fact that he had struggled to even lift the bag that was threatening to explode from the innumerable objects that it's owner had obviously stuffed into it. Silently, he turned to Yuzuru who had stopped in his tracks to stare at the girl with vivid curiosity written on his face. There was also a hint of amusement in his countenance that he didn't miss, along with the casual glance in his direction the mirth his eyes held once he noticed that he had covered his eyes in embarrassment.

"I brought you all a few things from my time in England, here this one is yours," Kaede said prior to tossing what appeared to be another relatively heavy shopping bag in his general direction.

"Aw for me? You shouldn't have," Yuzuru teased.

"I've got one for you too Ryuji, so take it as a peace offering after that dismantling I gave you earlier."

"Ugh, I'm never gonna live this one down am I?" the GT-R owner muttered under his breath after catching the bag Kaede sent his way.

"Nope."

Reina crossed her arms, a bright smile showing up on her face as she took in the three friends and their interaction with one another for the first time in well over a full year. It suddenly dawned on her how much she had missed this, seeing the three of them speak to one another, laughing, joking, and teasing without a care in the world despite how different each of their backgrounds were. A fresh wave of nostalgia washed over her as she was reminded of the days in which she and her brother lived in Tokyo, recalling the good times she spent among the three teenagers coupled with their antics back when they had been high school students.

"I think I'm actually starting to feel sorry for you Ryuji. If you keep losing any more face, I actually think there's a chance that you won't even be able to recover after tonight," she decided to add.

"I get you all back, just you all wait."

Yuzuru shook his head at his friend's weak attempt for a comeback and turned back to the brand new pair of Puma King boots and the striking red and white long-sleeved shirt belonging to the famed North London football club known as Arsenal. He whistled in appreciation after turning the shirt around to come face to face with the number and surname as the man who was best known as the 'Non-Flying Dutchman', Dennis Bergkamp.

"Wow, thanks for this Kaede, I was actually in need of a new pair. The ones I use have been looking a little worse for wear lately and I appreciate the shirt by the way, it's a nice change of pace."

"Mm-hm, I can imagine since that closet of yours is full of noting but Juventus kits."

The older brunette shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. "They've always been my favorite team, you know that. But anyway, you really should be getting some rest if you plan on coming with me for tomorrow, I have a feeling it's gonna be a very long day. Oh, and don't forget that I'm also interested in seeing how much you've progressed with those rally lessons you've been taking."

The feral grin that rapidly spread on Kaede's face was not lost by her other three companions, as her brown eyes flashed with a fire that they had seldom seen to come from the one they had previously dubbed as the 'calmest' of their bunch. Ryuji couldn't help but admire the determination that that seemed to flow from her with such ease as she stood to her full height, acknowledging the challenge that was directed to her by someone who had proved on countless other occasions that he was more than capable of outperforming some of Kanagawa's strongest teams.

"That's fine with me," Kaede replied as her grin widened. "I'll help you pass this little test your dad set, but I want you to promise me one thing before I officially agree to this."

Yuzuru arched an eyebrow once he heard this but he still dipped his head in acknowledgement. With now less than three weeks left for his battle against the Emperors' new boy and six days left to accomplish the task his father set for him, time was of the essence. He couldn't afford any more slip ups and the past two days he'd spent behind the wheel of the old Levin made him all the more aware that the car seemed to breathe a whole different "attitude" of its own every time he sat in it.

'_No power steering, no problem. No ABS, no worries. But give me a car with a moody personality and everything goes to shit,'_ he mentally groaned.

Never in his in nineteen years of age, had Yuzuru struggled so much in trying to bring a car to heel with his technique as a pass racer. So far it appeared that regardless of the actions he took, the Levin seemed to have a mind of its own and while he continued to relish the challenge of breaking his old record in a car that was significantly older and more underpowered than the other two he owned, he had yet to make any significant breakthroughs when it came to shaving off some time off his latest runs.

And yet, it seemed fate decided to smile upon him in this instance in the form of Kaede's arrival at the helm of her Evo VI, for what better way was there for him to study the movements and capabilities of a Lancer Evolution than up close and under the hands of someone who had been taught at a Rally School?

* * *

_The next day… _

_Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture_

_12:17 PM_

"Damn," Mayumi cursed as she feverishly scratched off a few series of lines on the piece of paper that sat before the small coffee table of the two-bedroom apartment she shared with Anzu as she exhaled a sigh of frustration.

She was the only one at home at the moment, a rarity these days given all the work Masashi kept dropping on her and several of her fellow co-workers via the established clientele the man had built over the years. For Mayumi, a free day was usually a commodity, a luxury that her job typically didn't allow but for once she was grateful about it. It had been weeks since the last time she had been able to simply sit down and enjoy some quality time to herself without having anyone around to bother her and as a result she had begun the task she set for herself in earnest from the very moment she woke up.

A full five hours had passed since then, and Mayumi now found her patience was beginning to wane with each passing moment as she continued to glare at the unfinished piece of music that continued to plague her mind even months after she first began it.

'_I've only got the first few verses, some of the chorus and something that is starting to resemble a bridge but it sure as hell isn't enough for me to call this one and move onto another song.'_

Mayumi set down her acoustic guitar on a nearby stand before rising to her feet to glance around the room and take in the numerous other amplifiers and guitars that lined almost an entire wall of instruments. Wordlessly, she turned away from them to glance over to the shelves that were all stocked with numerous vinyl albums pertaining to a massive collection of artists that she always enjoyed listening to whenever she wanted to help stave her mind off a difficult situation or jam out to them and see what sort of new licks she could improvise over a song she particularly liked from the vast repertoire she so proudly owned.

Despite her young age, coupled with the numerous teasing remarks made by some of her bandmates and Anzu alike, Mayumi considered herself a purist whenever it came to both her taste in music and sound. Even with the numerous advances made in technology in what was now dubbed the 'Digital Age' that began with her generation; she would always favor the sound of a good old band like Led Zeppelin or Pink Floyd on wax. For her, there just wasn't anything that could remotely compare to listening to the likes of some of Rock's greatest bands without appreciating the way their records were meant to be heard.

In fact, most days after work or whenever she managed to find the spare time when she wasn't focused on finishing up some of her own songs she could typically be found sitting on the couch with either a guitar in hand or a good book as the speakers blared out some timeless classics. This was something she thoroughly enjoyed and while Anzu did poke some fun at her expense for being a little old fashioned when it came to her taste in pastimes, it was refreshing to share their admiration for guitarists and bassists like Jimi Hendrix, David Gilmour or Jaco Pastorius and Jack Bruce to name a few.

A small smile bore down on her face once Mayumi unconsciously felt herself drawn closer to shelves. She raised her hand, her delicate fingers trailing each and every record whilst her eyes assessed the signs of age most of them possessed before they abruptly stopped at the section she knew to begin with a 'P' as she bit her lip in order to restrain the chuckle that threatened to escape her.

"It's at times like these when I can say that my indecisiveness can sometimes be a good thing," she muttered to herself as her hand remained in the air, wavering over the band she suddenly felt like listening to.

In the end, Mayumi shrugged and picked out three specific albums that she never grew tired of hearing. Her smile widened as she recalled that it had been Yuzuru who first introduced her to the old records that had been passed onto him by Kakeru prior to leaving Japan. Among her entire collection, the three she currently held in her hands were the ones that she treasured the most because of the memories associated with them. In those days, Elizabeth had maintained a very strict regimen of piano lessons that Yuzuru was subjected to regardless of his personal feelings on the matter, but while he did harbor a certain disdain for being forced into following the path his mother initially chose for him, it did not mean he hated music altogether.

'_Dark Side of the Moon, Wish You Were Here, and The Wall… gosh I'm really spoiled for choice.'_

Even now, several years later she could still see that he harbored the same sort of fondness for Classic Rock and certain other types of music even after confessing that he had not touched an instrument in a long time. She could remember how sad she had felt when he first mentioned this to her, mainly because a part of her, the side that was a musician and singer at heart hoped that they could spent more time together and bridge the gap that had settled between them during the time he'd been away through their same interests in music but now it seemed that things were different.

The childhood friend she first encountered at Suzuki Motors after nearly eight years since the last time she'd laid eyes on him was an extraordinarily complicated individual in spite of the open and warm demeanor he displayed at all times. There was a fire in him that was exceedingly hard to miss for those who took the time to get to know him and yet, there was also this underlying sense of despair that was kept hidden from everyone as well. All in all, Mayumi knew that she needed to count herself lucky enough to have known Yuzuru prior to his departure from Japan because as it stood there were very few people aside from his closest friends and family that were perceptive enough to decipher what each of his unique or subtle mannerisms meant.

In their younger days Yuzuru had been her closest friend, her confidant, and a source of comfort whenever she managed to escape the confines of her own home. He had always been there for her when she'd needed it the most and while she was delighted to see that he hadn't necessarily changed all that much in his time abroad, there were some instances that she found to be particularly disconcerting whenever she tried to breach certain sensitive subjects. It was as if he purposely kept her at arm's length and there was little doubt in her mind that he was conscious of this fact, even if she found it to be both as frustrating as it was infuriating.

So far, each of her attempts to get him to open up were met with a simple deflection in the form of a casual shrug, a contemplative look away, or a practiced smile that generally did not reach those alluring brown eyes she always remembered to have carried a genuine spark of life in their depths. Instead, he seemed to appear bitter, resentful even for reasons she could hardly comprehend at the moment and perhaps that was what worried her the most. Her inability to reach him, to get him to open up tortured her far more than she would have initially believed and while she had yet to express it out loud, this was possibly due to her own fondness for him.

'_No, fondness is not strong enough of a word,'_ she admitted to herself. _'The truth is that Yuzuru was my one true friend in a time when I simply hated living at home with my parents. He's always been intelligent, funny and an absolute blast to hang around with and that's not all… He gave me a place to belong when things at home continued to grow worse day by day. His family became my family, and he had these rather cute ways to cheer me up. I don't know how he did it but it was so effective that I would forget why I was pissed off in the first place. Seeing that flicker of sadness in his eyes now, even more so than Reina makes me all the more determined to help him. I want to, no, I need to be there for him even if it means just as a friend after everything he's done for me. At the very least this would give me the chance to repay him in some small way.'_

With her resolve fully rekindled, Mayumi ultimately selected the album that housed what she considered to be her favorite guitar solo of all time and turned on her heel to face her trusty record player. In a matter of seconds, the speakers began to play 'Comfortably Numb' and she immediately plopped herself on the couch whilst her mind wandered back to her old friend, a silent vow slowly taking shape.

'_I'm going to force my way into his heart and get him to open up. I remember back when I was a kid that I used to be just like him. I always hid what I truly felt and he was still able to see through my façade… Now it's my turn to return the favor.'_

Now that Yuzuru had been able to successfully move onto what she'd always known to be his greatest passions she couldn't help but feel happy to see him so enthusiastic and wild about them, for she knew that his father along with the extraordinary amount of time she spent in the old Kurokawa Residence played a tremendous part in her decision to take up mechanics as well.

If there was one word Mayumi could use to describe what she felt each and every time she took apart an engine, or even something as mundane as changing a tire, it was nostalgia. Taking something as simple as a wrench in her hand would spark the return of countless memories pertaining to her time as a child, the days she spent with Yuzuru and Reina in the garage whenever their father was home from his work in Europe along with all the fun they had.

But still, this also didn't mean that she didn't necessarily enjoy her work. As back-breaking as it was, it was also enormously rewarding in its own ways. Every day ushered in new challenges, something entirely different when compared to the previous day, and this in turn allowed her the chance to pick things apart and give her brain the proper workout it deserved. Then there was also the freedom her job granted her; the freedom to let go of all of her inhibitions while her mind searched for the most efficient and reliable way to complete her assigned task. This was perhaps, one of the attributes she appreciated the most about her job.

Hell, it was probably safe to say that her appreciation grew exponentially after the small glimpse she had been granted to the art of pass racing was anything to go by. She realized, that in the hands of someone truly gifted, someone who possessed a mastery at their craft; a car was capable of accomplishing a whole lot more than she would have originally thought possible. Sitting in the passenger seat of Yuzuru's FD was mesmerizing, breathtaking, intimate, riveting and quite chilling to witness. Mayumi would never have expected to be thrust into such a situation but it wasn't necessarily unwelcome either because the insight it provided meant a whole lot more than she would intially have cared to admit.

'_Masashi-san has always said that a car is only as good as its driver and by extension the one who cares for it. I never truly understood that saying until that night.'_

Akina was a pass that was considered amongst the most dangerous in all of Gunma Prefecture with only Usui and Akagi overtaking it because of how much more severe their slopes were. But that still didn't mean it wasn't treacherous enough for people to have accidents on it on multiple occasions across all year round. If there was one thing living in Shibukawa taught her, it is that many people and in particular the locals, held a very high amount of respect for the nearby mountain. Akina had always been a proving ground for those who wanted to test their mettle against some of the toughest twists, turns, and crests in the prefecture whilst others simply did it for the rush and the excitement it provided.

She could recall with vivid clarity how in her younger years, high school students a few grades ahead of her would often brag or speak about their fastest times on the downhill, or the pride they felt for supporting their local racing team. At first she had paid these rumors very little attention because it was a stinging reminder of her early childhood and days long gone, but at the same time she couldn't avoid the warm memories associated with them.

For endless hours on warm summer nights their merry little entourage would have often accompanied some of the older kids that still lived in their neighborhood on a short trek to Akina, where they would spend the remainder of their time observing several other cars tear through the five consecutive hairpins with reckless abandon with the sounds of high-pitched exhaust notes reverberating across the entire mountain as each driver took another run at trying to beat their old times and improving their own skills.

'_And now here we are,'_ she mused. '_Several years later and Yuzuru's managed to move on to the path he always wanted to follow from the very beginning… But… but what about me?'_

For a split second her smile falters, the corners of her mouth tugging downwards as she considered the deeper implications of the question that suddenly popped into her head.

Shortly after graduating from high school Mayumi immediately took it upon herself to move away from her parent's home. She couldn't stand living in that house any longer than she deemed necessary and for a while she was happy to be free of her father's oppressive reign due to his status as the man of the house that too proved to be very short lived after the stunt he pulled that in her eyes would prove to be the final straw.

"Isayama Takeo," she remarks with unmistakable traces of bitterness laced in her tone. "How I hate that man."

Mayumi visibly shuddered after realizing that she had admitted to loathing her father once again. It certainly wasn't the first time she gave voice to those sentiments but the crux of the matter lay in the man's inherently cold demeanor and how superficial he truly was. Despite her position as the oldest of two siblings, the man never really paid any more attention to her regardless of her numerous attempts to coax some form of praise or acknowledgement out of him.

By the time she hit her first year in high school, she'd come to understand that seeking such things would eventually get her nowhere in improving her relationship with the man she called 'Father'. In truth the man was a hollow individual, he cared little for anything but honor, discipline, and social standing. Her father happened to be a man who harbored a particular penchant for things that were of material value, and while he always strove to do better in his position as a strict business man, it was probably the only positive trait she had seen from him for those years she'd spent living under the same roof as him.

So far, it seemed as if Takeo was almost incapable of showing any true affection towards his children or his wife and perhaps that was the reason she'd begun to view Sakumo as more of a father figure whenever he was around. The Kurokawa patriarch became one of the very few men in her life she grew to admire as a as a person and that wasn't simply because of his genuine humility either; no, Sakumo was for all intents and purposes the father figure she wished she had because of his kindness, his warmth, and his gentle personality despite the recent developments that appeared to be the contrary.

Even with the distance between him and his children at the moment, she had no doubt that Sakumo was ever attentive of what Yuzuru and Reina were up to because it was his duty as a father to care for them. There was no doubt in her mind that he adored his children and the same went for Elizabeth, who she viewed as a second mother of sorts. She remembered that some of the very first lessons pertaining to music notation and learning how to play a few notes on the piano came from the famous pianist and for that she was ever thankful.

Although Yuzuru was far more apprehensive in adhering to the musical side of his family, Mayumi took everything she learned to heart. She thoroughly enjoyed each and every lesson the New Zealand native gave her and suffice it was to say that beneath that streak of perfectionism and dedication, lay a true heart of gold. Elizabeth always proved to be tremendously kind, perhaps even more-so than her husband due to her stubborn and willful personality. Her patience appeared to be endless as well, for the woman never frowned, cursed, or glared whenever she made a mistake. Instead, she took it in stride, laughing off the silly off-key note or notation as she continued their lesson.

As a result, it was no wonder that Mayumi felt a sudden sense of despair and utter sadness overcome her at the age of ten when the Kurokawa family announced that they would be moving abroad. The entire household had practically taken her in and adopted her as one of their own because of the enormous amount of time she spent hanging around their home and to lose them so suddenly left her without the few people she could always count on.

'_I think I cried myself to sleep more times than I could ever hope to count because of that,'_ she thought with a rueful glance in the direction of her favored sunburst Telecaster. _'But now I have them back.'_

Indeed, she still discovered herself to be a little bemused by how much things had changed in the past eight years while some also had not. Yuzuru was now well on his way to becoming a force to be reckoned with in the underground street racing scenes of Gunma while she had become somewhat stagnant in chasing her dreams of studying music at a good university and performing it for the benefit of others.

Currently, Mayumi knew that there was very little she could do to persevere in that regard and it certainly wasn't because she was too lazy or did not feel like going to school. No, her reasons for being unable to study music like she originally planned to was because of her father's schemes and his vision of her future. Takeo personally saw to ensuring that all of the offers she had in the forms of scholarships were denied before the letters even reached her hands and that was not all, the man had the audacity to claim that she would submit to his authority and the decisions he made when it came to elevating their family's status.

Ultimately, what would come afterwards culminated in their falling out and it had been well over a year since she had spoken a word to the man. She took great care when it came to seeing either her mother or her little brother whenever she had the chance but in the last few months it was becoming abundantly clear that Daiki, the younger sibling she adored with all her might, was beginning to suffer the same abuse her father originally directed at her through his demands and expectations. Mayumi understood better than anyone else what it was like to be under the scrutiny of their father's metaphorical microscope. On more than once occasion she'd nearly cracked from the pressure she was constantly under and while she had the benefit of turning to her music for comfort, her brother did not as he was not musically inclined.

Since then, she'd been hearing stories, getting calls from their mother or his school pertaining to his activities and his behavior in the classroom. The boy had become quite the little delinquent since she moved away from home and in a way she felt partly responsible because of it. Back when she still lived with her parents she'd been able to keep more of an eye on him, provide advice when he truly sought it, and ensure that he did somewhat well in school but now, now things were different.

Daiki had become quite the little delinquent without anyone to watch over him now and in this sense she truly believed herself to be at fault for it. She loved the boy dearly and as his older sister she always made sure that he never felt alone but now that he was acting out and all her attempts fell on deaf ears she was forced to turn to someone who would give the boy the right advice or a nasty scare. Deep down she sincerely hoped it would be the former but with Yuzuru's personality and his tendency to have quite the short fuse when dealing with someone who was rather difficult she probably had a good idea as to in which direction things would most likely go.

'_I just hope he doesn't leave him scarred for life if he decides to take him out for a spin on Akina's downhill to shake some sense into him.'_

* * *

_Matsumoto Speed, Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture_

_1:25PM_

Akio rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disgust when he noticed just how bad the blown transmission he'd been scheduled to check really was. Hell, in all of his years fixing cars for a living he never thought it would have gotten to the point where he would see such an ugly set of chips nicks on the gears. The gunk alone was already a nightmare but once he managed to take the whole thing apart it instantly became clear to him that the owner of this particular Subaru had absolutely no idea how to take care of his car and that saddened him greatly.

The Nagano native knew from experience that Subaru's were very good cars, light, efficient, and insanely torquey on the bottom end. In addition, the perfect marriage of an all-wheel drive drivetrain and turbo made it the perfect machine on any touge but in this case, he probably felt like smacking its owner for being so careless. Just seeing the transmission in such poor condition made him feel bad for the car in general, as it showed signs that it had been through hell and back before it finally broke down when it couldn't take any more.

"Oi Yuzuru, take a look at this," he growled out to his nearby co-worker.

"What's up?" came the young mechanic's response once he drew close enough to speak with him.

"When was the last time you ever saw a transmission like this in such a sad state?"

Yuzuru set down the turbocharger he'd been fiddling with after performing a routine maintenance and almost immediately his eyes narrowed into slits once he managed to properly assess how bad the damage to this particular transmission truly was.

"Who brought this in?" he asked.

"Some snot-nosed brat from what I could tell. Strolled right in here yesterday when you took your lunch hour and dropped it off with a whole new transmission set for replacement but now I'm starting to wonder if I should also take a look at the rest of his drivetrain," the older man stated as Yuzuru picked up one of the gears to scrutinize the damage up close.

"Honestly," the brunette began after sparing a final look to the other gears. "I think you should."

Akio sighed, though he'd already been expecting as much of an answer. It was the hassle that came with it that made him unenthusiastic about being assigned to work on this job rather than the usual maintenance, tuning and modifications that made him all the more annoyed compared to what a few of his other co-workers were up to today. Contrary to popular belief he hated being stuck on repair duty, mainly because it wasn't as exciting or captivating as working on cars that were brought in for upgrades but at the very least it gave him the chance to use his skills as a mechanic to fix some of the most complicated issues he'd ever come across and this case was no exception.

Yuzuru set the gears back on the work table, but not before sending a glance in Kaede's direction and the vibrant smile she had on her face as she went around the shop with Matsumoto. He was still quite stunned by the fact that she had been able to adapt at such a frightening rate when it came to dealing with their large influx of customers but if the Sendai native ever felt any pressure in her first few hours on the job her entire appearance spoke otherwise.

The Chief Mechanic of Project D and the Rally School graduate spoke amicably with one another as they passed a few of the nearby lifts that housed quite a general variety of vehicles that ranged from an NSX to a rather old S12 Silvia hatchback that was in impeccable condition. He held a certain fondness for that car, and often found himself staring at it whenever he was given the chance because of how conservative its owner was with the mods and upgrades done to it.

Making a quick mental note to take a quick peek under the hood whenever he had the time, Yuzuru grabbed the turbocharger he'd been working on from the work table, fully satisfied with how his work turned out just as Matsumoto and Kaede approached them to see how things were going for them.

"So, how are we doing back here Kurokawa-kun, Ichinose-kun?" Matsumoto inquired of his two best mechanics.

"Well I've managed to lower the old transmission completely but during the whole process I had a feeling it would be best to take it apart and inspect how bad things were and it turns out my gut was correct. I'm going to run a check on the rest of the drivetrain in a bit to see if there's anything else I need to notify the owner about before I install the new transmission."

Matsumoto nodded once he fully took in Akio's report. "Good, then I guess I'll leave you to it but don't forget to take your damn lunch break. You're starting to take after Kurokawa-kun and we all know skipping meals isn't considered healthy," he paused for a moment, his gaze landing on his youngest employee who appeared ready to protest. "No matter how engrossed you happen to be when working on a car."

Kaede cocked her head to the side in surprise. It was a good thing she had the foresight to wake up a little earlier and cook up a storm to prepare a bento for each person at the Kurokawa household because if her friend had made skipping meals something of a habit then it was high time she forced him to break it. Besides, she always enjoyed annoying him in some insignificant way; she often found it rather amusing to see in what manner he would react because of it.

"I brought some bentos and I fear I may have made a little too much this morning so I was left it at least two extra. Do any of feel like trying some of my cooking?"

The Nagano native donned a devilish grin on his face, the beginnings of a teasing remark on the tip of his tongue but in the end he decided against it. Instead, he decided to go for a more direct approach just to coax a reaction from Yuzuru.

"Wow and she cooks too? Just where have you been hiding her Yuzuru? It's like one minute you're this reserved lone wolf and the next you have all of these attractive women surrounding you and Aizawa!"

Yuzuru groaned in reply as Matsumoto broke out laughing. He already knew what was coming, and while he was quite happy to have Kaede back in Japan he didn't look forward to the remarks she made at his expense. As difficult it was to believe, Kaede had not always been like this around other people. Back when he'd first met her she was always putting up a strong front by adopting that 'Ice Queen' persona their fellow students associated with her because of her elegant beauty but once he and Ryuji got to know her he realized that she was just as capable of trading banter with the best of them… All she needed was something to set her off.

"Oh my; what's this I hear? How is it that you've suddenly become so popular with the ladies since I've been away my dear, dear Yuzuru?" Kaede spoke in a sickly sweet tone.

'_And there it is,'_ the mechanic in question bemoaned just as Akio's laughter joined that of his boss. _'Suddenly I'm scared to see what it'll be like when she and Mayumi meet.'_

Yuzuru visibly shuddered, growing increasingly pale once he took into consideration the direction his thoughts were leading him. Apparently the future didn't bode well for him if he had to face the verbal onslaught of not one, but two people who were very much a force to be reckoned with when it came to a battle of wits.

"And need I bring up that rainy day at the restaurant in Shibukawa that ended up being a double date as well?" Akio added without even missing a beat.

"Oooh a date? Now I'm curious! I want all the details!"

By that point, Matsumoto began to notice the casual, almost subtle twitch in his employee's eye as he stared blankly at the other two. Evidently, Yuzuru was already having a difficult time as it was and the fun they poked at his expense made him somewhat annoyed by it all but he still decided to leave it alone. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, and that was the major indicator that he didn't necessarily mind it all that much either.

"It wasn't a date," the brunette began defensively. "we simply went there to grab some lunch and as it turned out, Akio-senpai was there on a date himself."

"But did you pay?" Kaede swiftly cut in.

"I don't see how that has any relevance."

The raven haired beauty chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. But if you must know, most women who end up going out with a handsome guy for lunch usually end up seeing it as a date and I speak from experience. There are exceptions, but I've been around you long enough to know that you tend to stand out as much as you dislike it. Now I don't know who the lucky girl you went out with is, but it sure sounds like someone I'd like to meet."

Unable to argue with his friend's logic, Yuzuru eventually decided to concede he would only meet her halfway in this. That afternoon he shared with Mayumi at the restaurant was simply a normal day out in which two friends caught up with each other. He refused to see it as anything but that, and yet a part of him also understood the point Kaede was trying to address.

Like his younger sister, Yuzuru was constantly reminded that whenever he walked into a public space many eyes would immediately zero in on him because of his physical appearance. For all intents and purposes, he and Reina were considered hafus in Japanese society and as a result, many people immediately took note of some of the more distinguishing features they inherited from their mother's side of the family. At first he'd grown somewhat self-conscious of the stares he and sister received whenever they were at school or taking public transportation but soon he grew accustomed to it and learned to ignore it with time.

"She's just a childhood friend Kaede. We go way back and we were just catching up, it was nothing special."

"You know, it's funny how you say that when she was the one wearing your favorite hoodie," Akio pressed on.

Now it was Kaede's turn to stare at her friend in surprise. In all of the time she'd known Yuzuru, if there was one thing he adored other than his cars or his obsession with football (soccer), it was the old forest green hoodie she'd seen him with more times than she could possibly count. In fact, so rare was the sight of him without during their days in Tokyo that she would subconsciously start to look start to look for a speck of dark green in a crowd whenever she met up with him and Ryuji during their free time.

"It was raining and I didn't have an umbrella! What was I supposed to do, let her get soaked? Contrary to a certain cheating two-timer I know, I happen to be quite the gentleman regardless of who I'm with. Reina can vouch for that!"

"She's your sister," Matsumoto argued.

"Kaede can vouch for it as well."

In an instant, all three pairs of eyes were on the newest employee at Matsumoto Speed. Two of them appeared to be curious, dare she say expectant of her response whilst the third pair directed at her was simply anxious. She bit her lip, torn between keeping the banter going or answering the question truthfully as she considered her next course of action.

"Well I can't argue there. Whenever Yuzuru's in the company of someone of the opposite sex he's always courteous and he's never behaved in a disrespectful or unbecoming manner. There have been some occasions where he's been cold to certain women but that's because it was warranted."

If Matsumoto and Akio were put off by the answer they received they did not show it.

"Thank you," Yuzuru finally sighed as he turned to address the two men. "Now that we've cleared up that misunderstanding was there something you needed from me Tencho or should I go take my lunch break before you, my sister, and Kaede here decide to tear my head off about it?"

Matsumoto snorted in amusement, taking the turbocharger from the boy's hands as he shook his head. "I was originally coming over to tell you two that your hour of lunch coming up in a few minutes and oh Kaede-chan before I forget I want to say that you're doing an excellent job for your first day. You can join them for lunch if you'd like since I've got plenty of hands to hold the fort for at least an hour."

The law student bowed to show her appreciation for the man's kind words with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Sore wa kōeidesu," she replied.

"No need to be so formal, but I appreciate the gesture. Anyway, before you head off for you break is there anything else I need to know? Any important calls or appointments made by customers who want to come in during the next hour?"

"No, not much really just a few customers who wanted to order a few of your custom made parts so I drew up the paperwork and wrote the request down for you. You've also got another car being dropped off around 2:30 for a quick check in balance, suspension, and alignment it's a Mitsubishi GTO. This particular customer also wanted you to check out the ECU so I also jotted down the rest of it for you as well. Oh," she paused for a split second, beginning to twirl the pen she had in her hands as she wracked her brain for the final call she received.

"I also got one more call from a man by the last name of Iwamura; he said he's an acquaintance of yours Yuzuru and that he'd be bringing someone along that he really wants you to meet. He should be here soon since he said he was well on his way from Tochigi by the time I got his call."

"Iwamura? You mean Tatsuru-san?"

"Yes I believe that was his name why?"

"No reason," Yuzuru smoothly deflected as he walked away to stare off into the parking lot. A mild breeze suddenly picked up and he removed his cap. A contemplative look dawned on his previously vacant expression and for a moment he could have sworn that he'd trembled once he caught the looming clouds overhead. For some odd reason, he couldn't shake the sudden feeling that this person Tatsuru wanted to introduce to him was significant to Kakeru and maybe it was for this reason that he was a little jittery to hear from the pro-racer so soon.

Somewhere, deep down Yuzuru knew that this new encounter would trigger memories he once thought to have left buried what seemed like so long ago. There was a familiar stab of pain in his chest, one that severed as a heavy reminder that the scars that should have been healed were still there, patiently waiting for the right amount of pressure that would cause them to reopen. As frustrating as it was for him to come to terms with it, Yuzuru knew that dwelling on the past was unhealthy for someone as young as he was, but he couldn't really help it.

No matter how hard he tried, no matter which approach he took, he was still unable to let go of the underlying negative emotions he felt each time he remembered the real reason why he returned to Japan in the first place. Irrespective of how selfish his motivations were, he knew that he would not be able to obtain the closure he sought by ignoring the call that beckoned.

'_While I may have not been there that night in Kanagawa two years ago, I know that I wasn't the only person who lost someone dear to me that night... Of that I'm absolutely certain. But I still can't rest at ease knowing that Supra and its driver are still out there lurking somewhere.'_

So far, Yuzuru knew he'd been extraordinarily patient. Even with all of his endeavors, with all of his races in Kanagawa, he still hadn't been able to locate the car or obtain some sort of indication that the phantom Supra was still active in the prefecture but his stubborn mind absolutely refused to give up. Right now, his mind couldn't even grasp the concept of giving up and that was because he had devoted so much of his time and resources into scouring every nook and cranny of that prefecture to find just one man. Sooner or later there would be a breakthrough, all he had to do was sit tight and wait. He could feel it in his bones and somehow, he knew that it would be better to keep racing in Gunma in order to grow as a pass racer. His upcoming race with Naruse of the Emperors and the challenge his father tasked him with left quite a bit on his plate at the moment but he was aware that it wouldn't be like this for long.

"_**I will find that man, even if it's the last bloody thing I do."**_

* * *

A/N:

Hey people… I know it's been well over three months since the last time I updated and there are a ton of excuses that I can use at the moment but I suppose the main explanation I could offer you for there being such a massive delay is that my main computer essentially lost it's hard drive and just recovering a portion of all of my work was a real pain in the ass. (This is were that timeless phrase "Shit happens when you least expect it" comes into play)

This happened in early December (the first week actually) and by then I already had the Omake I promised to do and this chapter nearly complete when my computer decided to crap out on me so in all honestly I can only apologize so much until I start annoying and berating myself for letting this happen in the first place.

Well, either way here you have Chapter 24 folks and now I have to begin work on the Omake once again but fret not. I've still got the notes I planned written down in my trusty notebook so it's only a matter of getting everything into order and then woven into a plot.

I will see you all soon and remember, I wasn't dead!

\- SilentAssassin11

* * *

***EDIT* (3/17/16)**

Hello there guys, this is just an update letting you all know that the omake is coming along nicely and the following chapter is pretty much done. All it's lacking is some proof reading and a few touch ups here and there so don't think I've abandoned you all alright? By the way, as an added bonus I will be releasing both the omake and the following chapter on the same day so don't go anywhere alright? I guarantee you will enjoy them!

* * *

***EDIT* (5/6/16)**

Nearly four months since my last update... well shit. I could offer you all a million excuses as to why I've taken so long with both the omake and this chapter but the simple truth is that for a time I found that I had lost my motivation to keep writing. So far things in my life have been pretty hectic and this last semester in college was a total cluster fuck between juggling two jobs and school work and I was left with little time to myself. Seeing as I only need one more semester before I finally graduate my AA degree I'm gonna work my ass off this summer by taking it off from school so I can focus some more on this story. The truth is that I really love it, I love the characters I've created and introduced into this magnificent world given to us by Shigeno-sensei and I'm very much attached to Yuzuru and his long road towards carving his own legend but I plead you all to be patient with me.

As a writer, I pride myself in the plots I weave and the work I present to you all. You are my faithful readers and as such you're entitled to receive updates and answers to any and all questions you may have regarding the status of coming chapters but I've already learned that placing a deadline for myself only adds to the pressure I feel as I race against time to try and post a new chapter on the day it was updated. I encourage you all to either review or PM me should there be any comments you would like to make but one thing I feel compelled to mention to you all is that I am extremely meticulous. I constantly pour over every single word and sentence of my story and I am also notoriously picky. I prefer an even distribution between quality and quantity and as you can tell, this story is well over 260k words in length and we're only by the 24th chapter.

This means that by the time I have concluded this fic it could possibly be well over double that amount or perhaps even more and it should speak for itself about how dedicated I am to completing this fic for you all. Join me in this story and I guarantee you will all enjoy it to its fullest. I promise to pour my heart and soul from here on out to everything I write so please, I implore you all to bear with me until then.


	25. Chapter 25

The Rise of Usui's Ghost

Chapter 25

* * *

_Shibukawa, Gunma Prefecture_

_1:32PM_

Confusion; it was a word that Sakumo rarely ever associated himself with but in cases like the situation he currently found himself in at the moment he couldn't help but think that it was an apt description for his current state of perplexity. So far, the day started off like any other since his return to Japan, a fresh mug of coffee, his copy of the day's newspaper and a hearty breakfast prepared by both his daughter and their recently arrived guest, Kaede. But if someone told him that he would find both Bunta and Yuichi at his doorstep just a few hours after everyone vacated the house to tend to their responsibilities he probably would have dismissed such a notion entirely due to how ludicrous it sounded.

He knew from experience that Bunta _never_ went out of his way to meet someone, regardless of how important or how much esteem he held for them. So it came as a genuine shock to see the man standing by his Impreza casually smoking a cigarette with his arms crossed by the driveway along with a nauseous looking Yuichi. In the end, after a brief exchange that included a series of insults thrown at each other all in good fun and a relentless assault of teasing much to Yuichi's chagrin they decided to all head back to Shibukawa.

Yuichi chose to ride shotgun with him this time around, and while he would have initially preferred to immerse himself in his thoughts regarding his upcoming trip to Hiroshima with Reina and his plans for Yuzuru, the gas station owner had other plans. For most of the drive Yuichi sung nothing but praises after he'd managed to take a good look at his son's Sileighty he'd borrowed for the day, so much so that Sakumo was steadily growing annoyed by his enthusiasm but he eventually joined in on the conversation. A few barbs were traded here and there for old time's sake, their discussions taking on more light hearted banter by the time they'd reached Shibukawa but once again Sakumo found himself reminiscing as he cruised through the streets of the only other place he truly claimed as his home.

A lot had changed in the years since he and his wife had made the decision to move abroad in an effort to advance their careers but despite his attempts to acclimatize to life in each of the countries he settled in for an extended period of time, none of it came close to where his heart truly lay. Japan was his home, the land of his birth and it was also where his children were born. Everything he was, for better or for worse, was shaped by the experiences he went through all the way from the tight corners of Irohazaka, to the winding twists and turns of Akina. For this reason, Sakumo understood better than anyone why Yuzuru sought to return after a series of heart wrenching experiences in New Zealand.

Yuichi spared one of his oldest and dearest friends a glance, catching the sigh that escaped him along with the distant look in his eyes that spoke of his inner discomfort. His countenance was one he had seen on Bunta many times whenever he found the time to dwell on the past or his current state of affairs, but there was also an underlying sadness that was exceedingly difficult to miss. The look Sakumo had in his eyes spoke of the bitterness he felt for his family, the agonizing sting of regret and failure.

As things stood, Yuichi could scarcely imagine the thoughts that were running at the forefront of the former rally racer's mind. Few people were ever given such a rare glimpse of what it was like to be in the presence of a man who was considered to be among the rallying elite and possibly one of the best drivers to emerge from Japan, and even fewer still were granted the rare gift of counting him as one of his dearest friends. The public perception of Kurokawa Sakumo was that of an enigma; a man who had accomplished almost everything he could possibly want in life. In the short span of a glittering eleven-year career in the World Rally Championship Sakumo claimed numerous victories and cleared several stages to become one of the most highly sought after talents the sport had to offer.

He displayed an astounding sense of grace and balance, combined with a tremendous mark of flair and aggressiveness with each and every single corner he tore through in some of the most treacherous rally stages on at least four different continents and in the process, captured the attention of millions of viewers and enthusiasts across the world. Sakumo had once been touted as a World Rally Champion in the making, with his only potential challengers being the likes of Henri Toivonen or Juha Kankkunen in what would ultimately be his final season in the sport given the tragedy that befell his team in May of 1986, the death of Attilio; who had also been a close friend the season prior, and the accident suffered by Ari Vatanen shortly afterwards as well.

Thus at a young thirty-one years of age, the legendary Kurokawa Sakumo retired from the sport he had loved so much. It was a startling revelation and an almost incomprehensible decision for many of his fans and for those who followed the sport, but his reasons then had been sound and rightfully warranted. Group B Rallying had grown far too dangerous and the deaths that ensued in the two previous seasons had driven one of WRC's most beloved characters into early retirement. Here was a man who at the peak of his career, once had offers flying at him from factory teams such as Audi, Opel, Lancia, and Peugeot; each of them had been desperate for his signature as one of the clear favorites to win the championship but even their hopes were shot down by the time he announced his retirement.

In the coming years, many of these teams would often attempt to lure him back into the driver's seat of one of their rally cars but he was never dissuaded. Instead, he had chosen to take on a more senior position first as a chief engineer, and later a team principal. For a few years he worked for Lancia after ending his stint in competitive racing as one of their drivers, and ultimately he would return to Toyota, which is where he continued to work to this day. The media continued to follow his exploits relentlessly, gobbling up every detail it possibly could whilst still portraying him as that calm, humble, and intensely charismatic racer who had enthralled so many in the past.

But like all celebrities or athletes, the same fate befell Sakumo in regards to the perspective those on the outside held on him. In their eyes, he had fame, money, and the title of being Japan's most successful professional racer at an international level. Essentially, the Kurokawa patriarch was a man who had achieved what Yuichi would call a remote human possibility.

Indeed, Sakumo had anything and everything a person could ever hope to ask for but those who truly knew him like he and Bunta did, could easily see that a part of him was still not with them. He was broken, torn, and battered from all of his own personal experiences in life despite the witty remarks and sarcasm all done to poke some fun and shed some humor on any given situation. It was a look he shared with his son, and what he found to be the most ironic is that he either didn't seem to recognize it or did not know how to address and work through it as the boy's father.

'_The greatest failure any parent could have; that's what has been eating at him the most,'_ he realized.

For those fleeting moments Yuichi was able to once again meet with the now eldest Kurokawa sibling, he was able to discern a very raw and uninhibited degree of anguish underneath his thin veil of calm and generally affable demeanor. There was no doubt it was genuine, for at least his brown eyes sparkled with warmth whenever he engaged the others in conversation the day he stopped by his gas station, but he could still pick up on the more subtle and virtually non-descript emotions that surfaced every now and then by way of the wistful gaze that settled on the FD he evidently cherished so much.

There were traces of nostalgia, coupled with a sense of emotional trauma and anguish plaguing the boy despite the well-practiced mask of indifference he carried at all times and Yuichi knew it would have foolish for him to deny that such a sight was not a cause for concern. Yuzuru had absolutely everything going for him at the moment, and his most recent string of victories in Gunma only served to heighten his growing popularity among those who belonged to the local and surrounding racing communities. The fact of the matter was that he was already a force to be reckoned with, another of the many talents produced by their home prefecture and a prodigy in his own right, but at the same time he was a ticking time bomb waiting to go off once all of the emotions he so earnestly kept in check finally broke through the wall he had built around his heart.

A chill ran down the gas station owner's spine, and the ever so familiar sense of foreboding began to settle at the pit of his stomach once he turned his head to stare out the window, silently acknowledging that they were now back in Shibukawa. With every thought concerning both Yuzuru, Sakumo, and the rest of the Kurokawa family beginning to eat at him inside, Yuichi released a deep sigh before vowing to watch over each of them in the coming months.

'_The truth is that I care for each of them equally. I've been friends with Sakumo almost just as long as I have been with Bunta and I'd be damned if I just stood aside with my arms crossed and watched them drift apart from one another anymore than they already have.'_

Sakumo's brown eyes narrowed on the street light several meters ahead of them and slipped the clutch in order to drop the transmission back into neutral. Yuichi had been unnaturally silent in the last few minutes and while it was not all that uncommon for the man to immerse himself in his own little world as a chance for a brief reprieve he was quiet, too quiet really and it was beginning to unnerve him after being subjected to his chatty disposition for the majority of the trip.

"Everything alright Yuichi? You're starting to scare the hell out of me," he remarked.

"Hm? Oh yes nothing to worry about, I was just thinking really," the elder man quickly dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"You must have been thinking pretty hard since you had this intense look on your face for a bit. Just be mindful of your brain, it could melt in the process if you're not careful enough," the former rally racer teased.

Yuichi rolled his eyes in response but the small smile that stretched across his features gave credence to his amusement. "So says the man who spends half his time contemplating without uttering a single word. I remember there were times when Masashi would grab anything he could get his hands on just to throw it right at you for being so distracted."

Sakumo winced once he registered this comment, easily recalling the few occasions when the first thing Masashi grabbed in order to chuck at him happened to be something sharp, pointy, or a rather blunt object. In the end, he gave a light shrug and snorted after setting the car in first gear.

"I always preferred to measure my words before I speak what's on my mind Yuichi. You should know that better than anyone else," he decided to point out.

"That is very true. But like your son, you also have a tendency to rarely reveal what it is you are truly thinking or feeling. If you also add your particular brand of stubbornness and that of your wife as you have pointed out so many times before, then you've got someone who is twice as obstinate and far more reserved than you are," Yuichi shot back.

For a fleeting moment Sakumo's eyes flared in surprise at his friend's outburst but he didn't dare deny it. Both he and Elizabeth were rather headstrong individuals and were difficult to dissuade from their methods. This was the first time someone outside his family managed to identify those traits in one of his children and he had to admit, the man was right. Where Reina was by far the liveliest when it came to her fiery demeanor and willful disposition, her brother was entirely different due to his emotionally detached temperament. Even if two years appeared to be ample enough time for someone to recover from a series of deep emotional wounds that followed one another in quick succession, Yuzuru's unhealthy penchant for being withdrawn to himself was enough proof for the contrary. The boy may have appeared to be friendly and outgoing on the outside, and perhaps even excited at the prospect of a new challenge, but if left to his own devices he would undoubtedly begin to dwell on his past and what he had lost.

"I don't disagree with your assessment," he steadily began whilst dropping the car back into neutral once he found a suitable parking space once they reached Masashi's shop. "But even if I'm his father I don't believe I will get through to him. There's only one person that can do that at this point and at the moment I don't think she's even aware of all that's happened since we first moved abroad."

Once again, Yuichi found himself in a state of perplexity once he received the younger man's cryptic response. He loathed it when his friends were being evasive, especially when they avoided the chance of elaborating any further than necessary and this was one of the many things both Sakumo and Bunta happened to have in common. It was frustrating to say the least, but seeing as they had finally arrived at Suzuki Motors the gas station owner decided it would be best to shelve the conversation for a later time.

Thus he settled for asking one final question. "Who exactly are you referring to?"

A smirk spread on Sakumo's face as the pair exited the car only to be greeted by an impatient looking Bunta and an enthusiastic Masashi. "I believe you've already met her."

With that, the former rally racer raised a cigarette to his lips and offered a hand to his mechanic friend as a greeting.

"About time you show up around these parts again," Masashi exclaimed.

"It's only been a few days since I was last here you moron," he grunted. "And besides, would you care to explain why you were desperate enough to send Bunta all the way over to Matsuida just to tell me that you needed to see me?"

Masashi cast a sidelong glance to the elder Fujiwara who was too busy attempting to light his own cigarette. The man glared furiously at his offending lighter, scowling once he noticed that he had run out of fuel. Sakumo immediately tossed over his zippo lighter without even missing a beat.

"He was the one who volunteered you know," Yuichi interjected.

"On a Tuesday of all days? You know for a person who operates a rather successful business I'm somewhat surprised you would decide to take a day off out of the blue just to visit me Bunta. Did you miss me that much?"

Bunta cocked an eyebrow shortly after detecting a faint trace of amusement in his friend's voice and blew out a round of smoke. "Don't flatter yourself bakayaro, I still owe you for the favor you did in procuring a new engine for the Eight-Six and I suddenly found myself with some time on my hands. If you want me to leave just say so, 'cause I have plenty of more important things to do."

"Right, because sitting outside your shop all day smoking and reading the newspaper from cover to cover definitely counts as a major priority doesn't it tofu man?" was Sakumo's derisive remark.

Yuichi and Masashi shook their heads at the behavior exhibited by the two former racers. Even after all this time it seemed once Bunta and Sakumo were in close proximity to one another they would revert back to their old habits. Insults were traded as the pair mocked each other, resulting in their banter escalating to the point where one would have mistaken them for a pair of adolescents who got along well enough to shed some humor between them.

"Alright children I believe that's enough," Masashi swiftly cut in. "We'll end up being here all day if you two don't get your act together and while I enjoy reminiscing about the past as much as the next guy none of us are getting any younger with the more daylight we burn."

In an instant the two middle aged men settled down, but Masashi certainly didn't miss the faint smiles they carried as they strode over to his garage.

For a normal week day this particular Tuesday had been rather uneventful in terms of business. Most of the customers that had dropped off their vehicles for some routine servicing or maintenance in the past few days had all been picked the previous day which finally left him with ample enough time to focus on the latest project he had taken on at Sakumo's request. Among the more senior tuning shops scattered across Japan and even those who were rather well known, the name Suzuki Masashi would forever be remembered as the one that belonged to the greatest mechanic to ever come out of Gunma Prefecture and arguably one of the best Japan ever had to offer.

Well over ten years had passed since the day Masashi had walked away from the tuning scene and although he left with a glowing reputation, those select and loyal few who continued to pay him visits were people he held in very high esteem. In some cases, some of these people had gone on to found teams of their own in the professional world of competitive racing. Every once in a while some would come to him with special requests, seeking his input or knowledge whenever said teams were in the process of modifying and adjusting their cars and even then he was extremely selective among the job offers he took on. The simple truth was that he enjoyed his privacy; he enjoyed living a quiet life away from all of the attention of fellow mechanics and magazines who often made a name for themselves by seeking out people like him based on his past exploits and writing articles about them.

Being your average honest and hard-working mechanic offered a semblance of normalcy in his life, and it was a very dependable source of income as a result of his established clientele. His last day as an operator of a tuning shop was back in 1986; the very same day when Bunta, Sakumo, and Kogashiwa Ken all held what would ultimately turn out to be their final street race.

'_A flat out three-way battle, no holds barred. I worked on all three of their cars individually in order to prepare and tune them to complement each of their individual driving styles. It didn't surprise me when Bunta came out on top, but that race was one that would go down as the one that cemented his status as a king of the touge. It's hard to believe that it was so tight that Sakumo and Kogashiwa ended up crossing the finish line at the same exact time!'_ he fondly recalled.

'_But nevertheless, all things must come to an end.'_

Nowadays, Masashi could readily declare that he preferred the quiet life of being an owner of a little, non-descript shop in Shibukawa. The intimacy it offered, coupled with the young and energetic crew he surrounded himself with continued to keep him on his toes and that was without even mentioning the fact that several of his own employees developed a tendency to place him on a pedestal based on the respect they gained for him, coupled with the vast wealth of knowledge he had to offer as a seasoned mechanic. Very few knew of them knew of his past self and the glittering career he left behind, but on some occasions he would drop a few hints here and there just to see what sort of reaction he could elicit from them. More often than not, his young employees were left thoroughly perplexed whenever they happened to recognize some of his illustrious clientele and rumors would run rampant across the shop.

On one occasion, the famous Tsuchiya Keiichi dropped by for a visit given how well-acquainted they had been in the past; he had been another one of their merry crew of ragtag scoundrels back during their street-racing days and had developed an enduring friendship with Bunta and Sakumo in particular. The priceless looks he received from the kids at his shop that day would be something he would never let them live down.

In his mind, today would be absolutely no different and right as they reached the open entrance to his garage he saluted Nakajima, one of the few who were on shift for the day who just so happened to have stepped out for a quick smoke. The boy offered him a nod in return, as he was still in the process of lighting his cigarette up until his eyes caught sight of the man who trailed behind him. In the span of a quick second, Nakajima froze and his still yet to be lit cigarette tumbled from his mouth only to land on the asphalt surface of the parking lot with a low thud.

Unable to restrain his amusement, Sakumo sent a wink in the young mechanic's general direction before walking into the shop followed by a laughing Yuichi and a smirking Bunta. Masashi had warned him previously of the way the other mechanics would react if they were to be in the presence of a Japanese racing legend and if initial impressions were anything to go by, there was plenty for him to look forward to.

Bunta stole a drag of from his still burning cigarette, his half-lidded eyes landing on the partially disassembled white FD sitting towards the back of the garage. In a matter of just a few days, Masashi had been able to strip the car of its engine, coupled with the entire front end and the breathtaking v-mount intercooler. For a man who always prided himself in being a staunch traditionalist, Bunta couldn't help but admire the pristine condition the car was aesthetically. The ride height was perfectly calculated, and a small part in his mind couldn't help but wonder how the car behaved on the downhill. Balance, suspension, brakes, and weight distribution were by far the most critical aspects a car needed to possess to become a true threat on the downhill and this made it easier to judge Yuzuru's progress as both a driver and a mechanic.

'_Not bad at all for a kid who's only nineteen years old. Takumi could learn quite a bit from the boy seeing as he's got plenty of experience when it comes to getting his hands dirty.'_

"Two sides of the same coin," he muttered under his breath.

While both teenagers possessed an absolutely staggering capacity to adapt which enabled them to polish their skills as drivers Bunta could still clearly discern that Takumi was the more skilled of the two when it came to his approach behind the wheel. The boy was his son after all, but it was also his duty to point out that he still had much to learn even if he felt that there wasn't much he could teach him personally. In regards to the mechanical aspect of being a street racer, one needed to be able to assess nearly each and every single intricate detail before even one little step was taken. Road conditions, along with varying changes in weather, and debris were all major contributors towards how a driver would choose to set-up a car by selecting a layout that best suited the chosen course.

This was one advantage Yuzuru clearly had over Takumi, and given his knack for hitting the sweet spots for anything which even remotely resembled an engine in addition to his ever methodical approach, he had little doubt the boy would prove to a worthy adversary once he rediscovered the form that had eluded him as of late. The reigniting of the infamous Fujiwara-Kurokawa rivalry was something he was very keen on witnessing, mostly as a reminder of bygone times and to see how the second generation took charge of one of the most distinguished mantles to ever roam across Gunma's touge.

A short smirk passed over Bunta's lips as he turned on his heel to join his group of friends. He took hold of his cigarette, flicking it lightly in an effort to discard some of the ash that hung of its burning end whilst squinting towards the disassembled 13B that sat on a stand beside a work table which consisted of numerous parts pertaining to the twin-rotor power plant. A series of large turbos lay on it, easily nestled between a pair of rotors that appeared to be well-maintained along with the eccentric shaft and apex seals neatly placed on a clean surface.

"I must admit Sakumo, for the most part this engine is in almost impeccable condition. Anyone can tell that she's been doted on quite a bit considering rotaries are notorious for being very thirsty machines in both fuel and oil consumption. Most of the internals are in great shape but the rotors and the housings are what have me worried the most."

Sakumo's eyes narrowed with clear interest after hearing Masashi's assessment. He'd spent his fair share of time helping out Gentaro work on his rotary powered vehicles on many occasions in the past and he had also expected as much of a response once the formerly professional mechanic spent enough time with the FD but it did little to ease the underlying sense of anxiety he felt once he drew closer to inspect the rotor housings.

"If you take into account that this engine has never missed a single of scheduled maintenance, has been rebuilt more times than we can ever hope to count, and experienced a tremendous amount of abuse as a result of consistent racing in the past eight years you'll no doubt realize that it's about time for an overhaul. She's been through a lot and the housings can only take so much more before she gives in."

"I see… and I have no doubt you've already taken note of the hairline crack on the second housing as well," the former rally racer decided to lay bare.

Masashi dipped his head in affirmation, adopting a grim look once he ran one of his calloused hands over the thin crack. He knew from personal experience that all rotaries generated far more heat than the conventional piston engine and with time, the stress built up from constant use and high-revs would undoubtedly contribute to a final blowout once the aluminum housing finally gave in. A full on thermal meltdown would be the ultimate culmination, the moment upon which the FD Yuzuru so desperately cherished would be lost forever. Its fate was unavoidable now, of this he was absolutely certain and although he knew both siblings held a soft spot for the car he wasn't going to sugarcoat it for Sakumo.

In the past few days Reina and Mayumi had been the only two pairs of hands he personally allowed in aiding him in the disassembly process, providing them with the chance to learn and develop their own mechanical knowledge. Working with the two girls had proven to be an enlightening experience, thrilling, insightful and quite fun as well but the reality was that he did not want them to be in his presence once he gave Sakumo his final verdict on the remaining life expectancy of the 13B.

"Yes," he slowly began. "I'm afraid she's just about reached her limit Sakumo and to be brutally honest she won't hold up much longer. What you're looking at now is a thermal meltdown just waiting to happen and the truth is that she's got about three to six months left of life in her depending on the course of action you decide to take. If the FD continues to be raced as hard as it has been in the past with the current boost settings there is little chance she will survive more than a month… My suggestion would be to de-tune the engine and run on lower boost settings, which would mean there would be less strain on the engine and she would be golden at least for a little while but…"

The mechanic paused for a moment, drawing a breath as an excuse to gather his thoughts while meeting the pointed gazes of his three oldest friends. None of them were strangers to this situation, each having been through the painstaking and possibly agonizing ordeal of having to part with an engine they had worked so hard to bring out its best. For any diehard street racer or car fanatic, the engine was a labor of love; one upon which many hours, days, weeks, months, and years were spent in pursuit of their own brand of peak performance. Parts went in and out, multiple runs on the dyno and a meticulous amount tuning was but a few of several steps they each took as they developed their skills. This was perhaps one of the most crucial methods many of them used to judge their progress and if one truly thought about it, it only gave further credence to the saying that a car was only as good as its driver. In essence, they mirrored one another.

Deep down, Sakumo knew his son would take the loss of his beloved FD the hardest not only because it represented how far he'd come in the past few years, but also because it represented something far more profound on a more emotional level. The FD was one of the last surviving ties to his past; serving as both a fond reminder and a curse to what he had gained and lost despite his young age. Having one's happiness torn from them, only to learn that the one person you always knew you could count on was no longer with you was the worst blow a boy of seventeen years of age could ever receive and a burden one no one should ever have to shoulder on their own.

What good were all those cups and medals he'd amassed over the course of a stellar eleven-year career as a rally racer in Group B if he couldn't even perform the one duty he swore to never forsake? Sakumo knew he'd failed in his duty as a father when one of his children needed him the most but this wasn't what stung the most. He remembered the look in his son's eyes shortly after his arrival to Japan two years prior, how dull and lifeless they were and the air of cynicism he seemed to carry with him despite the very convincing mask he held at all times. That warm, child-like innocence he recalled to be so endearing was forever snuffed out and in its place was the cold, calculating and reserved individual Yuzuru became.

Regardless of the vast improvements the boy had made since then there were still traces, there were still signs of that lost and misanthropic personality lurking somewhere beneath his seemingly open and friendly demeanor and he couldn't deny how much this worried him. Losing the FD would be the final nail on the coffin and such a blow would undoubtedly be equally as strong as the previous two occasions. In essence, the FD was the one thing that hadn't abandoned him. She was a constant companion; one that had stuck with him through thick and thin; in the best and worst of times.

Sakumo sighed and lifted his piercing stare to rest on Masashi. "But?" he pressed on.

"But we both know that won't happen…" Masashi finished.

Bunta nodded, recalling several occasions in his own youth when he made a reckless decision and came out paying for it in the end.

"Indeed," the resignation in the elder Kurokawa's voice was clear as day to them all.

"Should Yuzuru decide to increase the boost and go for more power I have serious doubts the FD will be able to survive the harsh conditions of either a downhill or uphill battle given how prolonged they are. The housing will no longer be able to withstand the heat generated and once it slices clean through, the spinning rotor will punch a hole though whatever's left of the housing, it will fry all of the internals and the twin turbos will cook too. All in all it will be one violent blow out and there's a very big chance it will be messier than the one Takumi had in the Eight-Six."

A deathly silence hung over the four near-middle aged men. Not one of them wished to speak, each closely pondering the relatively few options available as their minds continued to digest the thorough analysis provided by the most seasoned mechanic among them. It was undoubtedly a very difficult notion for them to swallow, knowing that there was very little they could do to either save the rotary powered machine or to prolong its life for at least a little while longer than the estimated six months. Bunta experienced it himself not too long ago once the aging 4A-GE once previously housed in his old Trueno was about ready to give out but at the very least he'd been prepared for it. His son's reaction on the other hand, would serve as both a lesson and a reminder of when he experienced it himself in his street racing days.

Letting go of something one treasured so deeply was just about one of the most difficult things any person could do but it was a also one of the most sobering lessons life threw in one's way. Over the course of his forty-six years Sakumo had discovered just how immeasurably cruel life could truly be in this aspect given the number of friends he'd lost in his rallying days along with his most recent and undoubtedly toughest loss to date. Henri Toivonen had once told him that life itself was very beautiful, but it was also tremendously cruel and not for the first time the former rally racer who had accomplished so much felt compelled to agree with his fallen friend.

"So…" Yuichi croaked out, successfully drawing each of them from their inner musings. "What's your plan Sakumo?"

"I've a few ideas to be perfectly frank but there's only one I've truly set my mind on for now."

Each one of them stared at the youngest member of their entourage, expectant glints taking shape on their visage as the man in question stroked his five o'clock shadow in a calculating manner.

"Well?" Bunta grumbled in restrained annoyance.

A ghost of a smile touched Sakumo's lips. "I'm heading down to Hiroshima this coming Thursday and I'm bringing Reina along for the trip. We'll also be paying Gentaro a little visit and I'm curious to see if I can manage to prise one of those engines he's got laying around at his shop."

Both Masashi and Yuichi gaped at Sakumo, the shock and surprise clearly written all over their faces while Bunta remained entirely nonplussed. He seemed to be giving the matter a fair bit of thought and if there was one thing he knew about the complex man who was Asahina Gentaro, it was that he possessed a golden touch to absolutely anything related to the non-reciprocating design that was the wankel engine. Very few people in Japan knew about Gentaro as much as they did about Amemiya-san, but those true rotary enthusiasts who knew their history along with their facts, held a very profound respect for the man who spent almost his entire career endorsing Mazda's flagship rotaries. Their victory at Le Mans with the 787B could to some extent, also be accredited to him as a result of his tireless work.

'_It almost makes me wonder what he's planning to stick under the hood. I very much doubt it will be another normal 13B but if Gentaro is going to be the engineer behind the future resurrection of this FD then I'm willing to bet it's going to be something that could very well land all of us in jail after pulling another stunt like this a second consecutive time.'_

* * *

_Irohazaka, Nikko, Tochigi Prefecture _

_1:47PM _

To those who knew him, Sudo Kyoichi was a man who was both respected and feared in his home prefecture of Tochigi. He was talented beyond a doubt, and knew a great deal about the intricacies of driving a turbocharged vehicle mated to a 4WD drive train. His technique among those in the Emperors was virtually unmatched and a testament to the years he spent cultivating his skills at the Gymkhana, Iroha Slopes, and ultimately the Todo Juku. Every single street racer in Irohazaka knew who he was and more often than not many of them looked to him for guidance, counsel, and some sort of advice to help them improve their overall technique due to his position as the undisputed leader of the Emperors and their Lan-Evo squad.

Although he would never admit it, deep down Kyoichi knew he enjoyed this relationship he had with his teammates along with those who were looking to test their mettle and polish their skills on Irohazaka. Even with his loss to Ryosuke several months prior it was safe to say that things came out all better for it since it served as the wakeup call he'd needed. Almost all traces of his previous arrogance were gone by now and while he still very much remained the ever prideful and calculating individual everyone knew him to be Kyoichi was now a far more patient and open-minded person thanks to his sobering experience at Akagi.

Whenever he wasn't busy with other responsibilities, he often took the time to work with each and every single one of his teammates and today was no different. As their leader, Kyoichi was acutely aware of each of their strengths and weaknesses in addition to where they were the most apparent; thus he made it a point to focus on them by running practices and pouring over as many posted times they possibly could to see why, where, and how they could improve on the following run. Despite it being a week day, he was free from the constraints of work, and for once his young protégé decided to cut classes early in order to get a head start at Irohazaka for some practice runs.

As thing stood so far, his third best driver continued to display an astounding degree of skill behind the wheel of his red Evo III since claiming a spot among what was hailed as the Emperor triumvirate in Tochigi. For a boy of a mere eighteen years of age, Naruse Toshiro had outperformed and out raced almost all of their most experienced of drivers and Kyoichi was not so blind as to ignore such a talent when it came around. His race against Usui's newest Sileighty was the perfect way to bring him out into the spotlight and while many among their numbers were expecting him to wipe the floor with Kurokawa at Akagi nothing could have prepared him for the revelation he received after meeting him on Akina the previous Saturday.

Merely a full year and a half prior, Kyoichi had just been dealt his first crippling defeat by none other than Takahashi Ryosuke at the helm of his FC. The damage his pride as a street racer and as a member of one of the strongest teams in Tochigi took as a consequence, an almost incalculable toll on his state of mind in addition to his self-delusions since he still refused to accept his loss. Over the course of the next several months Kyoichi spent a great deal of time on his own, attempting to perfect and prove the ultimate superiority of his race circuit techniques in preparation for the rematch he would have against the man known as Akagi's White Comet.

Even then, he'd known that this self-imposed quest to prove all of his doubters would eventually force him to look for new opponents to race against and once he had successfully established himself as the best driver on Irohazaka he decided to scour the neighboring prefectures for a fresh set of challenges. In some cases, Kyoichi encountered some true gems over the course of his travels around the Kanto region and there were a few races which ended up quite memorable for both parties involved but once he decided to head to Kanagawa he discovered a whole other animal.

By the time Kyoichi arrived Kanagawa was abuzz with life in the nearby touge. Sidewinder was the undisputed top dogs when the prefecture's infamous 'Lines of Defense' were taken into consideration and this generated a perfect balance among the street racers who chose to base their operations in Yokohama and the surrounding areas. Nearly every touge he visited was packed with massive galleries and as he settled into the nightlife in Kanagawa he immediately began to pick up on the rumors and stories passed around by word of mouth regarding the an unknown FD bearing Tokyo plates who was already threatening the established hierarchy.

The air of mystery surrounding this hallowed FD along with its unknown driver at the time left him in quite a state of perplexity and a deep desire to see the car who was rapidly becoming known as 'Kanagawa's Kamikaze' to determine if the person was worthy enough to challenge.

'_I spent a good number of weeks looking to see if I could build a profile on the driver and I was never able to properly locate a reliable source,'_ Kyoichi recalled with a certain degree of frustration.

Indeed, Kyoichi knew Toshiro was in for a very difficult and quite possibly tumultuous debut outside of their home prefecture and for good reason. Setting up his youngest teammate against a more experienced and better known driver was a grave miscalculation on his part and there was a very big chance they would both end up paying for it but deep down there was something Kyoichi still couldn't place.

The skill Kurokawa so unabashedly displayed for everyone to feast their eyes upon meant that he was by no means a mere amateur and the grace his Sileighty possessed combined with its very imposing aura was quite the sight to behold but he still lacked that fire, that viciousness he had during his brief tenure as Kanagawa's Kamikaze. This peculiar but albeit crucial detail is what made him stay his hand from calling off the race altogether and so far he had yet to regret his decision.

From Kyoichi's standpoint Kurokawa was a rather complex individual and almost entirely unpredictable which in turn rendered him a very dangerous opponent to people like him. For a boy who was only a full year older than Toshiro, Kurokawa Yuzuru's reserved and calculating demeanor was too similar to that of Ryosuke's for his liking. Despite being more vocal about his thoughts their initial meeting the previous Saturday left him rather impressed after seeing how he stood his ground along with his indifference for much of their conversation. Kyoichi often considered himself to be a good judge of character and once he took the time to analyze the teenager who once struck fear into the hearts of many Kanagawa pass racers he found him to be charismatic, affable, passionate, willful, and a tad bit naïve at heart.

Only time could tell if his most recent deductions on the driver of Usui's newest Sileighty proved to ring true and so he would continue to lie low, tapping any potential sources along the way to see if he could build a better profile before he sat down to analyze Kurokawa fully. What little he knew about him was based on only some of his most recent exploits and a very few number of races towards the end of his time in Kanagawa. For someone of Kyoichi's reputation and standing this fact alone was wholly unacceptable for him and all the more infuriating. Not even some of his most reliable contacts were able to produce a single ounce of new information on the kid's background, history, and previous opponents save for those very few they already knew of.

Kyoichi crossed his arms, lifting his shrewd gaze once his trained ears caught the ever-so familiar exhaust note of a 4G63 in the distance followed by the pleasing sound of a wastegate fluttering. It was a sound no member of the Emperors ever grew tired of and once it drew closer many heads instantly turned, all desperately awaiting the completion of Toshiro's third consecutive run of the day. Just seconds later their youngest member and newest ace emerged from behind the tree line, his red Evo III screaming for the next gear as he tore through the second and final bridge that lay right before the finish line.

Some of their numbers whistled approvingly, others held looks of combined admiration and respect, and then there was Seiji… his second best driver continued to sport that mad grin that didn't seem to leave his face since Naruse's induction just a few weeks earlier and while he did take note of the fact that the burly man had changed for the better as both a pass racer and as a person ever since he took their youngest member under his wing, he still had somewhat of a reckless streak. It was no longer necessary to keep an eye out for him at all times but Kyoichi was still hesitant to let him oversee their new recruit's development by himself.

'_Proud, demented older brother indeed,'_ the blonde man thought with a shred of amusement.

As soon as Naruse's Evo III blew past the finish line Kyoichi clicked his stopwatch, ignoring the expectant looks he received as he glanced down to get a proper read on the latest time posted by their teammate.

"Seven minutes eighteen seconds, not bad at all," Seiji spoke for the rest of them to hear.

"That's at the very least a full ten seconds quicker than his last run!" another member muttered in undisguised shock.

Kyoichi's slipped a cigarette to his mouth, his steely gaze falling on the approaching Lan-Evo.

"It's not his best time yet. Naruse is only just getting warmed up," Seiji reminded their surrounding onlookers. "Once he gets a few more runs under his belt he'll probably trim it down to somewhere in the seven minutes nine seconds range."

"In other words he's being careful because it's still daytime and there may be traffic coming down the pass."

"Precisely," Kyoichi cut in just as Toshiro parked his car a few spaces down from them.

The young high schooler promptly killed the engine and exited his vehicle to rejoin the rest of his gathered teammates. An immense feeling of joy and pride coursed through him as he studied each and every face in their small crowd of nine, enabling him to identify the looks of determination, reverence, and delight. Meetings like these, especially during the day were a definite rarity due to the fact that several among their numbers were always busy with prior engagements and the responsibilities that came with work but this was the first time in the last few months since the close-knit inner circle within the Emperors convened at Irohazaka.

These nine drivers who counted themselves as members of the Emperors were considered to be the cream of the crop by their fellow peers, each of their positions within the established hierarchy earned through sheer will, dedication, and a vast array of accomplishments against many of their prefecture's most gifted street racers. They were the decision makers, the people Kyoichi trusted the most to handle things whenever he was simply too preoccupied with some specific task but if there was one thing they all knew about their leader, it was that he always had a very good reason for the way he did things. Calling such a meeting meant something big was in the works and Kyoichi, being the ever methodical and coolly efficient strategist he was, already had a part for each of them to play.

Seiji mirrored his leader's earlier actions by crossing his arms, a smirk spreading over his face at the expectant looks they received from all of their top members. "Alright Kyoichi, now that you've gathered us all here would you care to share what all this is about?"

The blonde man nodded silently, taking a few steps forward to address the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming. Now, most of you already know me well enough by now that I rarely ever call a meeting out of the blue like this without a very good reason but to be completely honest with you all Naruse's first battle outside of Irohazaka will be his most difficult challenge yet and for very good reason. There's no doubt in my mind that each and every single one of you will be there to offer him your support and advice every step of the way and while I am thankful for that this past Saturday's developments have forced me to rethink our strategy against Kurokawa and his Sileighty. Simulation Three will not be suffice given the disturbing information we came to learn during our meeting with him."

Murmurs and whispers immediately took hold of the tension that permeated the air, with several of the young men in their group exchanging glances of confusion and genuine surprise. There were even a few gasps here and here, but Toshiro ignored this in favor of the unrelenting conviction displayed by both Kyoichi and Seiji while they studied each of them carefully. Evidently, they had been expecting this much of a reaction from their little group but otherwise exhibited to visible reaction to some of the low comments made by a few.

Nevertheless, Kyoichi waited patiently for the voices to die down, gathering up the small file he kept with what little rumors, reports, or information he'd managed to gather from only the most reliable of sources. A light scowl tugged at his lips, leading him to mentally curse at how thin the file really was. He loathed being in the dark about anyone of his potential targets or challengers and while he did recognize the boy to have a tremendous amount of talent as a street racer he was the kind of person who always kept his cards close. His reputation for being one of the most cautious and ruthless drivers in Tochigi was not unfounded and he always derived some form of pleasure at the chance of picking apart the accomplishments and past excursions done by those who the Emperors sought to race against.

Although some would argue his methods were very underhanded, no one could deny that they always yielded results irrespective of how long it would take him to accomplish them. Kyoichi was very much aware that they still had time on their side and there was a very big possibility that Kurokawa was not racing at his very best. The boy had confessed that he was still growing accustomed the quirks and individualities that came with his Sileighty as the replacement of his FD and this in itself, was yet another advantage for their side. In addition, this would not be the first time the Emperors would have race on Akagi. Kyoichi knew he could still rely on his experience and memory from his last race there which would undoubtedly prove to be an invaluable asset in Naruse's preparation.

A few more seconds passed, but the silence finally returned. Kyoichi took it as his cue to continue.

"Now, while I'm sure you're all curious to know what went down that night I still feel compelled to ask how many of you know of the driver who was once referred to as Kanagawa's Kamikaze?"

Toshiro visibly flinched after hearing that moniker once again, recalling with no small amount of uneasiness just how dark and murderous Kurokawa's previously vacant expression became after Kyoichi's incessant barrage of intrusive questions. It almost reminded him of a wounded animal, an animal that was at its most dangerous when cornered.

Several hands went up in an instant, with only a few who retained a completely neutral expression but it was very important to note that those who gave no visible reaction to Kyoichi's previous statement were those who belonged to the much younger sect of drivers who made up the Emeperors top nine. Most of them were only recent high school graduates pushing towards their early twenties and as a result they were considered to be a different but promising generation by their older peers.

"Forgive me for speaking so suddenly Kyoichi-san, but what does this driver have to do with Kurokawa?" Aoyama their newly demoted No.4 driver asked.

"Everything Aoyama," Kyoichi replied. "Kurokawa showed up to the meeting driving a white FD bearing Tokyo plates. At first I didn't give these details any more thought because I never even considered the possibility that the driver once known as Kanagawa's Kamikaze could have been so young. Many people in Kanagwa considered this mysterious driver to be someone who had loads of experience under his belt and naturally, someone who was at the very least well into his twenties. His technique was practically unrivalled compared to those he faced on the downhill and it would be remiss of anyone to deny how unbelievably skilled he was as a driver given how managed to come out of a downhill battle against Sidewinder's Shinigami completely unscathed even if many would consider the result a draw between the two."

Aoyama's eyes widened and he drew in a breath after registering the severity of their leader's words. "Hold on Kyoichi-san surely you can't be saying that-"

The Todo Juku graduated raised a hand, cutting off the young man's voice as he sighed. "Kurokawa himself confessed to being the driver. In all honesty I even had a few doubts at first but once he started to answer some of my questions everything began to fall into place. Besides, we all know that someone like Takahashi Ryosuke would never be led on by a claim as outlandish as this if there weren't some semblance of truth to it all."

Toshiro remained silent as groans, sighs and a few sparse comments were made by those in his group. In some cases there were even a few who began to clutch their heads or cover their faces in obvious shock. No one would have expected Kyoichi, a figure most revered by their entourage could have made such a grave miscalculation.

Seiji, being the prideful man he was immediately grew disgusted by their display and he growled before turning to address their group as befitting his status as Kyoichi's Second.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. Are you all really so pathetic that you would give up on one of your top drivers just because this little punk can show off with some of those fancy drifts and reckless moves? Have you all forgotten that the Lan-Evo is by far the superior car compared to something as measly as a Sileighty or the small little detail that he's gonna be up against Toshiro who just so happens to be our number three? You are all members of the Emperors and that's something we all take a great deal of pride in but this little show you all put on after Kyoichi told you the news is nothing but one big slap in the face! This race will be the kid's first outside of this prefecture and instead of cheering him on, instead of providing tips, advice, demonstrating faith and letting him know that he can count on each of you for his battle at Akagi you all assume that he's gonna lose! If I were him I would be insulted!"

In an instant, all eyes were back on their youngest recruit whose face had taken on a deeper shade of red. He was far more embarrassed to be the center of attention more than anything else and while he did find the comments made previously by his other teammates a tad bit offensive Seiji's outburst was more than enough to draw his attention from the direction his thoughts were heading. Several of his fellow teammates had the decency to look ashamed while others apologized outright and so he inclined his head as an assurance that he bore no ill will for their momentary lapse of judgment.

"Are you done Seiji?" asked a stone faced Kyoichi.

Seiji nodded in response, "Yeah you can take over."

"Right; now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Kurokawa will undoubtedly be the toughest opponent Naruse will have faced yet. He is talented and he is a very dangerous target, but I still firmly believe that we can pull through. There were a number of observations I made the night he was up against Iwamura's cousin at Usui and even now I still have trouble reconciling him as Kanagawa's Kamikaze but one thing that was abundantly clear to me is that his temperament behind the wheel of his Sileighty is remarkably different compared to when he used to drive the FD. He has speed, efficiency, and a very bold streak but none of them compared to what he used to be like."

"Wait so what are you saying Kyoichi-senpai? Are you saying that Kurokawa's gotten slower instead of improving in the time since he stopped racing in Kanagawa?" Toshiro inquired.

Kyoichi shook his head. "Not entirely. What I'm saying is that Kurokawa has yet to fully adjust to his Sileighty. He's figuring out its quirks and mannerisms, which means he can't go all out, not yet at least. This generally happens to anyone who finds themselves transitioning from one car to another and the main issues any driver will encounter is growing accustomed to a whole new set of wheels after racing another car for many years to the point where it were as if it had become an extension of his body. It's a very heavy drawback and its one advantage I'm planning for you to exploit to its very fullest."

No one could argue behind that logic. It was an experience many of them were familiar with and a very common occurrence for any driver who'd spent many years developing their technique to suit their particular car. Dedicated street racers, those who aspired to be something greater were the ones who always slaved on their vehicles the most. Kurokawa was no different in this, and it was a weakness only those like the ever so observant Sudo Kyoichi could manage pickup after just one night of scouting.

"There's something else as well…" The blonde man paused in mid-sentence, considering his words carefully before continuing. "Back when Kurokawa raced with his FD in Kanagawa he was far more aggressive in his methods. He raced like a man possessed, like a man who no longer had anything to lose and it showed through his callous disregard for his own safety. He was absolutely brutal when it came to dispatching his opponents and in most cases some races wouldn't even last past the first round because of how effective he was in disarming them on a psychological level. Kurokawa excelled at mind games and to some degree he still does which is why Iwamura was defeated so easily, but it feels like he's still lacking something. I can't really place it myself and its more of a gut feeling than anything else but I'm starting to that he'd either holding back or he's hit a bit of a snag in terms of the overall development of his technique. He's a tad bit slower, there's no denying it and so far the numbers speak for themselves but this doesn't mean we can stride into this race thinking we've already won it."

"Damn straight!" Aoyama shouted with renewed enthusiasm. He threw an arm over Toshiro's shoulder, a feral grin set firmly in place as he glanced at the kid who had taken his spot in the team's top three less than a few weeks prior. Evidently there were no hard feelings on his end, despite being outshone by someone who was a good three years younger than he was.

Many people would have been surprised given how the general public perception of the Emperors was not all that favorable to begin with since they had developed a reputation as being one of the most arrogant teams in the entire vicinity of the Kanto area, but each of them would be damned if they weren't loyal to one another. One thing Kyoichi had always prized above all else was instilling a sense of unity and fearlessness amongst their ranks. They needed to be a close-knit group, one that behaved like a family and shared their greatest of victories to the worst of defeats only to face up to them and learn from each of these experiences.

None of them cared what other teams or drivers from neighboring towns or prefectures thought of them, they generally preferred to keep to themselves and as a result it didn't come as much of a surprise when they received some very cold treatment from those they challenged but where most would have worked to improve their team image Kyoichi instead viewed it as a blessing in disguise. The Emperors were now a name that became synonymous with all things related Lan-Evos and by extension, their dominant track record at home and away ensured that they were a team to be both feared and respected even if they were viewed upon by their Gunma counterparts with thinly disguised contempt.

Several calls and shouts of encouragement arose from the group and soon most of them were chuckling amongst themselves, all ready to offer their upmost support. Kyoichi's words did more than enough to rouse their spirits, injecting a fresh bout of confidence that hadn't been there just a few minutes prior. Toshiro's upcoming race against Kurokawa would no doubt be one of the toughest any single member of the Emperors would come to face.

The importance of walking away with a favorable result was most certainly not lost on Toshiro, and for a brief moment a spike a fear washed over him. He was afraid; not because all of his teammates were placing all their hopes on him, but because he feared giving his absolute best would still not be enough to pull through with a win.

The young man of eighteen years of age forced back a scowl in favor of pursing his lips, crushing any of his inner self doubts in the process.

'_I've a little over two weeks to prepare myself for the downhill battle at Akagi and I sure as hell plan on using that time. I'll show everyone in Gunma and those street racers from Usui that even their precious Sileighty can lose to someone who's fresh on the block if they're not careful.'_

Like all experienced street racers, Toshiro was also well aware of the fact that even hot-streaks of consecutive wins could be brought to an abrupt end. All he needed was a good strategy, and an endless amount of patience where he could sit back and watch in order to properly dissect Kurokawa's technique and learn from it himself.

'_There's very little I know about Kurokawa's past races but if he's capable of carving his own legend in Kanagawa in the short time span of a year and a half then he means business and I can't afford to hold back any punches. I have to get better, I need to get faster and doing so means memorizing ever crook and cranny Akagi has. There's no room for mistakes,' _he thought.

* * *

_Matsuida, Gunma Prefecture_

_2:16PM_

It had been two long years since Shiori had ever set foot in Gunma Prefecture. To some degree she could scarcely believe it had been that long since the last time she'd decided to the prefecture a visit in the hopes of catching some of the action that had been occurring during Takahashi Ryosuke's early days, well before the RedSuns were formed but looking back on it now she could only muster a small, rueful smile.

She spared Tatsuru a quick glance shortly after he brought his S2000 to a halt at a red light, her smile widening a teensy bit more once she caught him appraising her with a raised eyebrow. At times it was rather easy to forget how well the younger man knew her due to the fact that they'd been the closest of friends for many years now and almost as soon as her thoughts began to drift over to the past he instantly fixed her with one of his infamous stares that did well enough to communicate what he didn't need to put into words.

"Sometimes I think you know me almost too well Tatsuru."

The Tochigi native shrugged in response. "I can say the same for you sis, but to be honest you're sometimes quite easy to read. You have a habit of toying with your hair whenever you can't get your mind off something so why don't you get it off your chest before we get to Matsumoto Speed?"

Shiori sighed but nodded nonetheless. "I feel confused," she began. "It's the first time I've come back to Gunma since-"

The young woman paused in mid-sentence, swallowing the knot that had formed in her throat as memories of much happier times flooded her mind. Her heart ached the very moment she tried to force the words out but even now, two years after her whole world came crashing down around her she still found it difficult to carry on despite being in much higher spirits recently.

"Since he left us," Tatsuru finished for her.

"Yes." Her smile faded entirely, replaced by a more contemplative look but it did little to hide the pain in her eyes.

A brief silence fell upon them but it was not unwelcome either. This momentary reprieve gave the pair of street racers a chance to gather their thoughts in an effort to move away from such a deeply emotional subject. They had spoken about it at length many times in the past and as painful as it was for them to bear they knew it was the only way of getting everything off their chests.

Coping with such a profound loss was never easy, it was one of the toughest lessons life decided to teach them despite their young age. Neither of them were over twenty five years of age; in fact, many would argue that they were still in the prime of their lives but Shiori preferred to think differently.

She had both loved and lost, and in the process she discovered that she'd very nearly lost the only other love she had remaining in her life: cars. Shiori looked down to her hands, her piercing stare growing harder while her lips formed a tight line after she registered how they continued to tremble in what she knew was a combination of stress , anxiety, and nervousness.

'_I nearly gave everything up, all that time and hard work I put into becoming a mechanic and driver I could be proud of and I nearly threw it all away because I continued to dwell on the past... that is what makes it all the more frightening,'_

Tatsuru cleared his throat, setting the car in first gear once the light turned green. "To be honest I rarely ever came to Gunma myself Shiori. Even after I signed for Honda I always avoided this prefecture like the plague because everything was still too fresh in my mind... it still is actually, and you very well know that there were times were I questioned why I even tried to go pro anymore. There wasn't any satisfaction in giving my all to win a race anymore. Everything just felt hollow without him around."

Shiori didn't respond to her friend's statement. There was no need for it. She was glad to know that she hadn't been the only person to nearly lose their way in the time since he left them. That passion, that love they both shared for the rush, the excitement and sense of adventure for anything requiring them to get their hands dirty, along with the ever-so familiar pull of G-forces whenever they tackled a corner head on at such tremendous speeds without even so much as batting an eye was something they would never grow tired of. She and Tatsuru were street racers first and foremost, they lived and breathed pass racing and it was a title they both held a tremendous sense of pride in, as the most decorated pair to ever come out of their home prefectures respectively.

They had cheated death. On more than one occasion Shiori could distinctly recall the several close shaves they'd each had, how close they had come to losing far more than their prized vehicles on a dark night with extraordinarily poor visibility and only their opponent to guide them through some desolate touge as they raced to the finish line with little regard for their own safety. Trading paint had been a common occurrence once things got a little rough and a few bumps here and there from some very frustrated opponents were telltale signs that things were about to escalate to a whole different extreme but their little trio, their infamous Kanto Triumvirate, always walked away with another victory under their belts right up until that fateful night in Kanagawa.

Nothing had ever been the same since then; where most of their friends had done their mourning and moved on with their lives both she and Tatsuru struggled throughout the agonizing process. For a time the young man beside her had been left with a great deal of bitterness in his heart, a thirst for revenge and an unyielding desire to hunt down the cause of so much of their suffering by making things even. It was a foolish endeavor, one she quickly focused on quashing for fear that she would be left alone if something were to happen to yet another person she held close to her battered heart. She had already lost the one person she loved above all else and Shiori was not willing to part with someone she regarded as a younger brother.

She loved, trusted and cherished Tatsuru; he was the one person who had remained a constant companion after their lives were turned completely upside down and for that she would be eternally grateful.

'_He's all I have left.'_

In a sense, Shiori knew she had come a fair bit closer to finally letting go compared to the previous two years combined and this was due to her newfound determination stemming from her desire to meet Yuzuru. Tatsuru had spoken fondly of him, describing how aggressive and captivating his technique was down the very last detail; how he'd found a whole new sense of purpose from the very first time he'd heard that surname again after what seemed like such a long time.

Kurokawa. It was a legendary name in the racing world, both on the streets and in the rally stages across the globe. It was a name revered by all motorsport enthusiasts in Japan due to the level of success associated with it. Whenever someone spoke of Kurokawa Sakumo, it was usually in the same sentence as Tsuchiya Keiichi or Takahashi Kunimitsu. The man was by all accounts a national treasure even if he never won a title over the course of his WRC career. He was someone both she and Tatsuru had looked up to all their lives, and yet nothing could have prepared them for the one, single time their paths would cross in less than favorable circumstances.

Yet another sigh escaped Shiori, only this one was far more audible. She made a conscious effort to extract herself away from any lingering negative thoughts that had occupied her mind for the past minutes but it did little to aid her when it came to how torn she truly felt about being back in Gunma.

"I know that Shibukawa is almost an hour drive behind us by now but I think I would like to stop there on the way back to your place if you don't mind. I-I still haven't visited Kakeru and it's high time I did," she suddenly spoke up.

Tatsuru inclined his head in acceptance, the corners of his lips offering the ghost of a smile as reassurance. "I think he'd like that very much. I'll be sure to make the stop once we finish things up here in Matsuida but for now let's focus on you getting to meet the kid alright? The last thing I want you to do is get all emotional once you see him," the amusement laced in his voice was not lost on Shiori and she gave him a playful shove in response.

"Did you have to bring that up now?" she asked.

The Tochigi native gave a light chuckle, glad to see the teasing remark successfully brought her out of her inner musings.

"Aw c'mon Shiori, you may act all fierce and independent on the outside but we both know you're one big softie on the inside."

This time around the dark haired mechanic hailing from Kanagawa raised a closed first, regarding young man driving with one of her infamous inscrutable looks. No words needed to be spoken between them, they had been through this countless times and they all knew how it ended. One silent threat was all that was needed to put even a certain pro racer with no small amount of pride back in his place.

"Alright, alright relax mattaku," Tatsuru muttered under his breath. "You need to learn to take a joke every once in a while and careful where you aim that thing, you know I bruise easily!"

Shiori laughed once she heard her friend's comment, leaving her companion with little doubt as to whether or not it was genuine. It was good to see her lively again.

"Sometimes it's just better for you to quit while you're ahead Tat-chan."

Almost immediately Tatsuru felt his spirits soar with joy.

'_She hasn't called me that in years,'_ he mused.

It had been a very long time since he'd been last heard the pet name Shiori bestowed upon him shortly after they'd first met and to hear it once again only brought forth a fresh wave of nostalgia.

"So, how far are we from Matsumoto Speed?"

"Not far at all, we're already in the center of town so just a few more blocks. I made sure to get a good look at the map before we left Maebashi," he assured her.

The young woman crossed her arms from her place in the passenger seat, satisfied with the answer she received which in turn gave her the chance to properly gauge the small town that lay around them. Compared to Shibukawa or Maebashi, Matsuida was significantly smaller, operating as more of a resort town that lay just off Usui and neighboring Nagano. Some of the streets were particularly narrow as well, which undoubtedly was due to the rough terrain that surrounded them among the mountains but there was an undeniable sense of calm and ease that just raced through her once she took in a breath of fresh air.

'_I could get used to living in a place like this.'_

At best, the town of Matsuida had a population just shy of seventeen thousand inhabitants. It was a far cry from the well over three million that resided in her home city of Yokohama and admittedly, a welcome change to the bustling city life and nightmarish traffic jams she'd grown accustomed to over the years.

"It must be nice to live around here, very peaceful and quiet," she remarked.

Tatsuru nodded in acquiesce. "Mm, and not many people either but I still can't wrap my head around how Matsumoto manages to keep his shop running when he's practically out in the sticks. I've known him for quite a few years now and aside from you he's always been the only other person I've trusted to work on my car but it also goes to show how loyal his customers are to him. Many people come through this town because they've heard just how good he is at what he does and it seems it's picked up a whole lot more in the last few months."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Ryosuke was there a few weeks ago and I managed to catch up with him this past Saturday when we were waiting for the kid to show up. It turns out Yuzuru has been working for him for almost six months now and he's impressed Matsumoto as well."

For an instant Shiori's eyes widened considerably, the surprise she felt was fairly evident across her striking features but before she managed to inquire any further she was distracted by the quick series of downshifts as the famous tuning shop finally came into view.

A vast array of vehicles all ranging in makes and models were neatly parked beside one another and what was most incredible to her was how they seemed to stretch for three entire rows before leading up to the large and equally spacious garage that so proudly displayed the name of Matsumoto Speed.

For someone who already had plenty of experience working as both a mechanical specialist and an ECU programmer, Shiori knew that she would be lying if she said nothing of what she was witnessing was impressive. The degree of meticulousness and constant strive for perfection all the mechanics physically embodied was nothing short of a marvel to witness and for a while she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to work at a shop that operated with such efficiency.

As much as she abhorred admitting it, Shiori already knew that the shop she worked for in Yokohama paled in comparison to the sheer presence Matsumoto Speed exuded from the very moment they pulled into the parking lot. In terms of her current position at her shop back home she happened to be the only in-house tech who had built her reputation as one of the best in Kanagawa, selling custom made ECUs and tuning cars for customers requesting for her services exclusively even when she wasn't on the clock. Few people in the tuning community even knew who she was, but they did know the moniker she'd adopted and made her own for in the last two years.

**Tsugumi.**

To most people it was a relatively unassuming name, one that held little meaning other than it being a nice name to bestow on one's daughter but for Shiori it was something to uphold and a mark only she could bear. When written out in kanji it translated to "beautiful black jewel", a rarity since it was far more common for people to write it with two characters rather than three but the simple truth of the matter was that it had been the name her former love once bestowed to his beloved SW20.

This name, this title she took on was something she did out of remembrance and the level of intimacy their trio shared as one of the fastest teams in the whole Kanto area. Each of their vehicles had been given a name by their respective owners, as something that signified how much work, time and effort they placed into building their machines to become some of the fastest across many a touge. These names were terms of endearment, of a bond forged with their cars through countless hours spent tuning, tweaking, testing, and practicing in order to improve on their skillset.

Of the few people she'd allowed into her closest circle of friends, Tatsuru along with her current boss happened to be the only two people who knew of her identity as the famous or rather infamous Tsugumi, the black jewel of Kanagawa, and an absolute genius ECU programmer. Even some of the biggest tuning shops across Japan were struggling to get ahold her but as soon as they tried to follow the ever miniscule trail of bread crumbs she'd left behind for others to try and find they were instantly refused by her boss.

Like always, this would ensure that rumors would spread far and wide across the entire prefecture and truth be told she was completely fine with that as well. She was already making a decent living selling her custom made ECUs and chips aside from the work she did at the shop she discovered that she was rather fond of her own privacy.

Shiori was the kind of person who enjoyed being left to her own devices, especially when she was focused on a particular project and so she was content with leaving big names like Amuse, A'pexi, Mine's and HKS (to name a few) furiously scratching their heads in wonder, all curious to know who had developed such ingenious methods of programming.

'_At least that two year degree I took amounted to something,'_ she inwardly snorted.

The twenty-five year old mechanic let a small chuckle slip past her, taking some small measure of amusement in knowing that her patented software program was virtually untraceable to anyone who even attempted to discern who 'Tsugumi' really was. To add even more credence to the rumors surrounding this persona of hers, Shiori always made sure to leave only a serial number and on the ECU box along with those same three kanji characters neatly scratched into every single one she built.

Once he'd parked his car in one of the few open spots available for visiting customers, Tatsuru spared Shiori one final glance. A smile of reassurance and an undeniable trace of warmth in his eyes took shape as the young woman returned his gaze with a certain amount of nervousness. She was toying with her hair again; a lone index finger curling an end of her chin-length bob whilst she worried her bottom lip.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. If he's anything like him, then I'm sure he will probably treat you with a great deal of respect," Tatsuru felt the need to assure her.

Shiori nodded, steeling her resolve as she drew in a breath.

"Let's go."

The pair swiftly exited the vehicle, now slowly walking through the parking lot as their trained ears picked up on quite a few distinct exhaust notes that made them shudder at sound of such a wonderfully tuned engine. It was then that a young girl, possibly no older than twenty years of age approached them with a clipboard on her right hand and a pen in her left. She fixed them with a pleasant smile of her own and Tatsuru couldn't help but blush once he noted that she was of impeccable beauty.

'_A little too young for my taste though.'_

"Welcome to Matsumoto Speed, my name is Hasegawa Kaede and I believe you are-" the girl paused for a moment, flipping through her clipboard quickly in an attempt to look for a specific name which ultimately yielded successful. "Iwamura Tatsuru, am I right?"

"Indeed you are correct young lady, but I'm afraid our visit here is more of a social call than anything else. We happen to be looking for someone I mentioned when we were on the phone earlier but we would also like to speak with your boss for a moment as well. I'm a good friend of his so I figured I could catch up with him for a bit as well."

Although there was a hint of playfulness in his voice, Kaede seemed to take his attempts at flirting with her in stride. Shiori had to admit; she was more than a little impressed to see someone other than herself appeared to be immune to Tatsuru's often infuriating teasing once he decided to turn up what he dubbed to be his "roguish charm".

"Sure not a problem, I'll go fetch the boss first, then he can lead you to Yuzuru himself. He happens to be at the moment with a car that just came in," she replied without so much as losing an ounce of composure. "Just follow me into the garage, I wouldn't want you two to get soaked out here since it looks like it's gonna come down real hard soon."

Shiori and Tatsuru both bowed to show their gratitude, the two street racers taking great care to trail behind the law student by no more than a few steps as they each took in their surroundings coupled with the number of vehicles that were being serviced at the moment.

Aside from the three that were up on lifts with at least one mechanic underneath each of them individually, Shiori could count another three cars all being worked on by a small unit of two mechanics to each. Never before had she seen such a remarkable display of cohesion and understanding; a pair working earnestly, trading banter left and right all while they stood around an engine that had evidently been extracted from the Toyota Chaser sitting in front of it. Much of the 1JZ had already been disassembled but she found that she was far more enthralled by their diligence. Where one was cleaning and assessing all the parts that had already been stripped away, the other was carefully scrutinizing the wear and tear on the block along with the remnants of the exposed cylinder head. Numerous parts were sitting all around them, from the headers, screws and bolts, to the massive turbo on the worktable nearest to them, all cleaned and polished to shine like new.

She knew from personal experience that their job was nothing but a standard overhaul. It was something she'd done many times herself but what struck her the most as she observed them was how passionate they were about their work. The two men who were possibly no older than she was, perhaps a year younger or two, but one thing she couldn't possibly ignore was how much fun they appeared to be having together.

It was an infectious sight, one that warmed her battered heart and doubled as a reminder of how driven she'd once been.

'_I guess I lost far more than I could have ever truly bargained for.'_

As disconcerting the stray thought was, Shiori swiftly tore herself away from it knowing it would only lead her into another one of her melancholic states. Falling prey to such negative views would do little to help her cause and thus she settled for turning on her heel, opting to immerse herself in the environment around her and wafting smell of petrol she'd grown so accustomed to over the years.

Clinks and clangs rang throughout the shop followed by the periodic buzz and sputtering of a torque wrench in use - bringing yet another smile to her face as she made her way around the shop to focus on the next car that happened to be a few meters away down the line. Seeing as she'd already wandered off on her own and Tatsuru was somewhere around the shop seeking its proprietor, it left her with plenty of time to go about and see what other sorts of eye candy Matsumoto Speed had to offer.

Unlike the Chaser before it, the white Fairlady Z parked before her was far more aesthetically pleasing and this one left little doubt that it was heavily modified. An aggressive body kit she recognized to be made by Mission, paired with border side skirts, vented over-fenders in the front and rear, a Kevlar hood, matching roof spoiler, GT wing and a pair of black Volk Racing TE37s were but the icing on the cake for this car; even if Shiori had always been loyal to her much beloved MR-S she knew it would be foolish to ignore that this Z32 was a machine capable of slaughtering the competition with the right settings.

Once she was done admiring the bodywork, she drew a little closer to get a proper look at the VG30 sitting under the hood and was thoroughly surprised to see that it had been converted to run on a single Garret twin-scroll turbocharger instead of the traditional twins that came from the factory.

She peered down the exposed engine bay, stealing a quick view of the turbo's ridiculous size; remaining blissfully unaware the she had managed to catch the attention of one of the mechanics who had been sitting in the driver's seat typing away on a laptop.

'_This beast must at least make upwards of 400BHP with these kinds of mods.'_

"Quicker boost response, definite increase in low end torque, less mixing losses and reduced fuel consumption. Gosh, whoever decided to put this beast together really knew exactly what they were looking for when they decided on this kind of set up," she muttered to herself.

Akio cocked his head to the side, an eyebrow raised in confusion once he stopped typing. He looked up, only to spot a rather attractive young woman leaning over the exposed engine bay, deeply engrossed in her own inner musings.

'_What the hell?'_

A loud clang closely followed, forcing him to turn away and peer down to his companion, who was currently underneath the car.

"Everything alright down there?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," came the muffled response tied with a string of curse words he barely managed to pick out since they were all spoken in English.

"You don't sound alright to me man, get out of there. I'm a little stuck up here and I could really use your help in setting this ECU up."

"Again Senpai? How do you ever expect to learn how to program an ECU if- gah! Fuck!"

In an instant, Yuzuru rolled out from under the car aided by his use of the creeper and was on his feet glaring at the back of his left hand and cut the that was now on it.

Akio immediately set the laptop down, exiting the vehicle to inspect how bad the damage was. Small injuries like these were pretty common in their profession since their work environment was often littered with sharp objects or sometimes even the cars themselves carried some nasty surprises.

Blood flowed freely from the boy's injury, running down to the palm of his hand before it started to drip, forming a small puddle at his feet.

"It looks worse than it really is Yuzuru but I'll admit you sure as hell got lucky. I had to get stitches the last time I got a cut similar to this," the older mechanic offered while his partner hastily grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol and the first aid kit sitting in of the their worktable's drawers.

"That doesn't mean it hurts any less Akio-senpai," the brunette scathingly returned before dabbing his wound with thick a gauze pad.

The man hailing from Nagano merely shrugged prior to shaking his head. "Just make sure you're thorough when you clean it. After that grab another gauze pad and the hand wraps in the first aid kit you see there. You're going to need to wrap it up tightly to put pressure on the wound so it stops bleeding."

If Yuzuru gave any indication as to whether or not he'd paid his statement any heed Akio would never know, for almost as soon as he turned to address their only eyewitness she had all but blown past him, a mixture of wonder and shock easily discernible on her previously curious expression. He only had the chance to catch a single word before she was standing before his co-worker, who was now unnaturally still, bearing a look of recognition and dare he say pain?

'_I don't know what's going on, but it's obvious they either know each other, or recognize one another,'_ he managed to deduce.

Shiori carefully reached up, bringing her hands to rest on either sides of his face in a gentle caress, ignoring the smudge of oil on one of his cheeks which she thought to be only all the more nostalgic while she continued to struggle for words. The boy before her was practically the spitting image of the person she once held so dear to her heart, the resemblance between them almost uncanny were it not for his slightly longer medium length hair that sported a rich shade of auburn.

He was taller than she was, she noted; standing at least a full seven centimeters above her all while boasting a slim figure that seemed to compliment his very prominent foreign features but these were quickly left forgotten once she recognized the strong myriad of emotions he was struggling to keep at bay as a consequence of her appearance. The sense of surprise she received from him was almost instantly overshadowed, swallowed up by the pain, anguish, and the genuine warmth his dark stare displayed.

It was all she needed. One look, just a simple glance her way and she could already see how much the boy, possibly no older than twenty years of age had suffered in the past few years. The look in his eyes was one she had seen a great many times, one that had followed her wherever she went and it was the main reason she had had an aversion to mirrors during those first few months of mourning.

Dull, lifeless, and hollow; these were the only words that were able to come to Shiori's mind as she carefully studied the young man's eyes. As far as things went, it was obvious that he still had not completely moved on from his own loss just as she had and in a way, it made her feel closer to him than ever. Even as Yuzuru stood before her, it was very evident from the get-go that he was still far from being truly whole again. Instead, he bore the look of someone who had had everything he loved taken away from him in the blink of an eye. He was but a boy, and yet it seemed that he was desperately clutching the pieces of a heart broken by the experiences of his young life all while still clinging to the hope that someone would be able to mend it once again.

Nevertheless, there was one extraordinarily crucial detail Shiori discovered the very moment she immersed herself in his brown depths and it filled her with such sorrow to know that she recognized the flicker of agony his eyes still carried within them after all this time.

'_He didn't just lose Kakeru… he also lost someone else, someone he loved with every fiber of his being and by the looks of things it must have taken place around the same time,'_ she managed to deduce.

A pained smile flitted across her lips, one she held for a little while longer as she stroked his left cheek, ridding it of the smudge that had been there earlier as she fought the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Yuzuru offered a smile of his own, followed by a nod as he took her hands in his before bowing to her as a sign of deep respect. There was no need for him to convey what they both already knew in words, they had heard much about one another in the past even if this happened to be their first official meeting.

"You look just like Kakeru," she whispered.

The brown-haired mechanic chuckled lightly, though it held no real mirth. "I suppose I do."

* * *

A/N:

I know I'm gonna get slaughtered for taking so damn long on this chapter but hey as it stands you should look forward to the fact that the Omake I promised is only a few weeks away from today. I have done an extensive amount of proofreading and editing in the last few months and while I originally planned to release it on the same day as this chapter there were some parts I simply was not satisfied with on a more personal level. The thing is that this chapter and the Omake tie-in together, and you will find that some things will start to make sense even if this purposely done loosely.

As a side note, you should also know that I have in fact been using my time wisely even after such a tremendous amount of time between updates, which means that I already have a few chapters all planned out for the coming months.

Anyway, my dear readers, I simply cannot apologize enough for keeping you all waiting for so much time and I will avoid making any promises I know cannot keep but I do hope you enjoy this chapter. It is my longest one yet that totaled to nearly thirty pages in length!

I hope to hear from you all again soon!

SilentAssassin11


End file.
